Amigos con Derecho
by EnllyUki
Summary: La vida de Levi se regía por tres reglas fundamentales. 1) Nunca beber cuando estabas acompañado solamente de Irvin y Hanji. 2) Nunca ser el pasivo en una relación. ¿Como pudo en una sola noche romper dos de sus reglas y terminar en una extraña relación con el vocalista de una banda? A pesar de todo se negaba a romper la regla principal: Nunca de los nuncas llegues a enamorarte.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no kyojin es más que obvio que no me pertenece, si así fuera Eren y Levi ya tuvieran una camada de niños que mantener Bl **

* * *

—**En una sola noche****—**

.

.

Jodida Hanji…jodido Erwin….jodido taxista…jodido viento nocturno….jodidas personas que gozan de una vida llena de armonía y unicornios que vomitan arcoíris. Jodidas personas con su puta felicidad.

Una vez más había sido objeto de sus putas y repugnantes ideas ¿En qué carajos estaban pensando al llevarme a un lugar tan desagradable y sucio? No por nada me llaman el obsesivo de la limpieza solo por sacarme de mis casillas.

Aunque quien me podía culpar. Si vienen tus excéntricos "amigos" a sacarte a rastras de la casa con sus lóbregos conceptos de diversión no podías simplemente darles un fuerte golpe y dejarlos tirados en medio de la sala, estorbarían.

Ni siquiera sé cómo es que pudieron entrar a la casa, estoy seguro que le había puesto doble seguro. ¡Doble!

Mierda, debí haber puesto la maldita alarma también.

Dejé de pensar demasiado, solo hacía que mi migraña acrecentara. Me senté de forma más relajada en el repugnante espaldar del mugriento taxi e intenté, con toda la paciencia que me quedaba, desconectarme de la absurda conversación que mantenía el par a mi lado.

—Miraaaa Levi-Love, ya estamos llegando. Quita esa cara de perro a medio morir—Hanji intentó tocar mi hombro, pero con un movimiento rápido me aparté.

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Quieres que ponga esa cara tuya de maniática con trastornos mentales?

—Siiiiiiii, no estaría mal.

—Y una mierda Hanji ¡Cállate!

Que alguien me mate, aquí ¡ahora!

—Disculpe señor. Aquí es el lugar de la dirección—dijo el conductor ladeando la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

—Ah, sí. Pueden pagarle, chicos —murmuró Erwin con serenidad.

Ambos, tanto como la loca a mi lado y yo lo regresamos a ver asustados.

—Oye idiota, tu nos invitaste ¿Acaso tu pequeña cabeza rubia ya lo olvidó?

—Oigan chicos, cálmense. Los invite al bar, pero nunca dije que pagaría el taxi—respondió con la simpleza de un idiota.

— ¡Erwin! Yo no traje plata, sabes que soy pobre—replicó Hanji jalándole el cabello al rubio.

—Y una mierda Erwin, no pienso pagar ni un puto centavo ¿entendiste? —le respondí empezando a perder a paciencia.

—Vamos Levi, tu eres el del dinero de sobra, al menos ayuda con esto. —contradijo el con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es tu problema. Ustedes son los que no se dignan a conseguir un trabajo decente.

— Ser un striptease no es un trabajo decente, Levicito ¿Cuántas veces ya lo hemos hablado?

—Cállate, cuatro ojos.

— ¿Trabajas de striptease, Levi? Nunca me lo dijiste, empiezo a sentirme ofendido.

— ¿De dónde crees que saca tanta plata el condenado? —preguntó Hanji abrazándome por los hombros. — Abusas Levi-love, abusas de que en la universidad tienes la fama de ser el "Dios del Sexo"

—Creí que lo apodaban _Sargento_, ya sabes por su humorcito.

Maldición ¡¿Porque acepté?! Me giré al par de idiotas llenos de pobreza.

— ¿Sabes? No creía en ese dicho de que los rubios son tontos, pero me estás haciendo dudar, Erwin. ¿O es que solo aparentas y en realidad eso es un peluquín y eres calvo? Si es así mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Hanji empezó a reír como maniática.

—Y tu fenómeno, si me pagaran por el número de estupideces que salen de tu boca, no estaría aquí, en un maloliente taxi, esperando a que un rubio con peluquín se digne a pagar.

—Levi, mi cabello es absolutamente natural.

—Levicito, estar bailando en un tubo no es signo de riqueza.

Continuamos discutiendo por lo que parecieron horas, no debió sorprenderme que el conductor por fin se hastió de nosotros.

— ¿Pueden hacer el favor de pagar y sacar sus traseros de mi taxi?

Mierda, ¿Por qué siento que esto solo va a empeorar?

— ¿Sabe? Tome —le lancé un billete de 10 dólares a la cara, teniendo sumo cuidado en desahogar toda mi molestia en el simple acto—Ahora, si tanto quiere, lárguese y viva su maldita y envidiable vida en paz.

Salí rápidamente, dando un portazo. Claro, a propósito, sabiendo que Hanji y Erwin estaban detrás de mí. Al escuchar un par de quejidos dolorosos, sonreí triunfante y me sume a la larga fila esperando fuera del establecimiento.

Miré hacia un lado; la calle estaba mojada por la suave lluvia cayendo en ese instante, dando un reflejo brillante al piso a causa de las deslumbrantes luces de Sina. Aun no podía creer que estuviera ahí parado, dejándome empapar por esas frías gotas, pero lo que más odiaba eran las pequeñas risitas de mis adorados amiguitos parados a mi lado, eran tan frustrantes. Ni siquiera quería estar presente cuando empiecen a beber. Si estando sobrios me parecían las personas más desvergonzadas, no quería ni imaginarme como será cuando el alcohol este completamente drenado en su sangre.

—Ah mierda, no lograremos entrar nunca–repliqué con ganas de volver a mi solitaria pero cómoda casa.

Esperé algún comentario burlón acompañado de risas estúpidas pero cualquier cosa que iban a decir fue ahogado por gritos asombrados recorriendo toda la fila, fruncí el entrecejo y regresé a ver a la chica que parecía estar a punto de vomitar por tanta emoción, frente a mí.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡LA BANDA YA LLEGÓ!

— ¡CALLATE! —Le grité mientras cruzaba los brazos—Algunas personas aún tenemos nuestros tímpanos intactos de tanto audífono, no hagas que la cifra baje, niña.

La chica se dispuso a gritarme de vuelta pero se detuvo al ver mi expresión. Comenzaba a sentir que mi paciencia estaba escapando a quien sabe dónde, almacenarse de alguna forma, para situaciones, no sé, de mayor importancia. Si se atrevía si quiera a dirigirme una desagradable mueca, acabaría por explotar y desahogarme con la chica, pero no parecía que fuera a hacer eso, más bien, tenía una cara de… ¿coqueteo? Ah, por la jodida y su puta madre. Otra vez no.

—Tranquilo, no volveré a gritar. A menos, claro, que tú quieras que lo vuelva a hacer.

Una más dañada que la otra ¿Acaso nunca iba a terminar? Me detuve a pensarlo, pero me limite a soltar un bufido de fastidio y darle la espalda. Hanji empezó a soltar carcajadas más ensordecedoras y se sostenía el estómago en un gesto de indiscutible ahogo.

Yo la ahogaría, justo ahora, con mis manos.

—Mi queridita, no le hagas caso a este pequeño duende— empezó la desquiciada mujer dirigiéndose a la chica mientras se limpiaba una lágrima por la sonora risa de hace un momento—No lo tomes tan personal, lo que sucede es que….A Levicito le gusta que le den por atrás, duro contra el muro.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y pareció pedir disculpas con la mirada. Yo me limite a agarrar bruscamente de la camisa a la aun sonriente Hanji… A la mierda, si iba a ir a parar a la cárcel que se por una razón de la que no me arrepienta.

Erwin estaba sentado a lado mío, con una cara de "Levi-mantente-quieto-si-no-quieres-que-los-guardias-nos-reconozcan."

Si, que patético.

—Ya no veo a los guardias ¿Crees que se hayan olvidado de todo el asunto? —preguntó alzándose un poco para tener una mejor visión de la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Enserio crees que olviden la golpiza que se llevaron por ser uno malditos metidos? —repliqué balanceando las piernas inconscientemente… ¡Mierda! Puta silla demasiado alta. —De todas formas, ya tienen a Hanji. Que desquiten su jodida suerte con ella, me harían una gran favor hasta a mí.

—Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ellos.

—Oh Si ¡hazlo!... No odio tanto a los pobres guardias para dejar que mueran por el intolerable parloteo de esa mujer loca. —suspiré mientras apoyaba los codos en la barra. —Diles que disculpen el golpe que le di a su socio, pero que él tuvo la culpa por ser tan inteligente y caballeroso con alguien que ni siquiera es dama.

A medida que Erwin se alejaba, mis hombros rígidos por fin empezaron a soltarse y a bajar relajados, a pesar de que odiaba esos lugares; tanta gente haciendo el ridículo mientras bailaban, personas lo suficientemente taradas para buscar algún estúpido "vacile" de una noche y claro, nunca faltaban los niñatos con certificados falsos que rebasan la idiotez al pensar que con solo eso, serán reconocidos como personas demasiado especiales en su colegio. Que absurda y tan frecuente situación.

No tengo idea de porqué ese par de tontos disfrutan tanto al venir aquí, los había visto bailar y puede que sean buenos en eso, pero siempre terminaban bebiendo demasiado, diciendo incoherencias acerca de estupideces intangibles y al final, siempre terminaba siendo la persona asignada a permanecer sobrio para llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares… sanos y salvos.

—Tsk ¿Por qué carajos lo hago? —Bueno, aunque tampoco es como si los odiara, les tenía mucho aprecio. Fueron las únicas personas que se mantuvieron a mi lado a pesar de conocer mi lado más amargado y frio, se atrevieron a frecuentar conmigo y sí, me llegaron a sacar más de una sonrisa. Aunque nunca se los haría saber, primero muerto antes que admitirlo.

Suspiré observando los innumerables tipos de botellas llenas de alcohol tras el largo rellano.

— ¿Por qué tan cabizbajo? —preguntó una voz cerca de mí. Alce la vista hacia el chico que interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Un hombre de ojos color avellana, que no aparentaba tener más de mi edad, estaba parado al otro lado de la barra, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa y ofreciéndome un vaso que parecía contener vino. Aunque no me fíe.

—No gracias—rechacé el vaso con un ademán—Y para que lo sepas no estoy cabizbajo. Estos lugares me asfixian, son demasiado pequeños y muy poco higiénicos.

El soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes, no son tan antihigiénicos como parecen—dijo apoyando sus antebrazos en la barra y acercándose más a mí. — ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tenemos de todo, por si no te gusta las bebidas con alcohol, hay también frescos naturales.

Negué con la cabeza, no iba a sucumbir ante el pequeño anhelo de tomar un buen trago. Primeramente porque tenía que estar lo bastante lúcido para llamar a un taxi y segundo porque mañana tenía que ir a la pequeña reunión del patético papeleo de divorcio de mis padres y tenía que estar libre de la resaca tortuosa que normalmente aparece cuando tomas en demasía.

Sabía que si empezaba a tomar ya no pararía.

Así que me limite a seguir con la mirada clavada en el chico que tenía al frente. No parecía tener malas intenciones, al menos eso esperaba, aún mantenía esa sonrisa amigable.

—Creo que comenzamos mal—rió mientras se erguía—Mi nombre es Farlan, un gusto.

No estaba seguro de si responderle o simplemente asentir, pero que podía perder.

—Levi.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar Levi? —preguntó sin mucha convicción. —Para que te animes, este lugar no es tan malo como parece.

Lo consideré por unos cuantos segundos.

—Seguro—me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

— ¡Bien! Solo espera un momento. En unos cuantos minutos termino mi turno y quedaré libre—Como si de un recordatorio se tratara, unas cuantas chicas empezaron a llamarlo para ser atendidas de la mejor de las formas.

Apoyé la palma de mi mano sobre mi quijada. Genial, ese par ya se estaban empezando a tardar y ya podía percibir el aburrimiento consumiéndome mentalmente ¿¡Cómo iba a lograr soportarlo hasta las doce!? Saqué mi celular para ver la hora.

Suspiré con pesar observando la brillante pantalla, si apenas eran las nueve y media. Giré la cabeza buscando algún indicio de esos idiotas desaparecidos, no habían dado señal de haber salido intactos de los guardias y hacían que me preocupara, y ¿Qué provocaba que me preocupe? Me provoca irritabilidad… una incómoda irritabilidad y una absurda molestia.

Un momento…. ¿Preocuparme? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡PREOCUPÁNDOME!? No, no, no, no y ¡NO!

— ¡Oye Farlan! —lo llamé. Enseguida hizo notar su presencia. —Dame uno de tus tragos más fuertes.

Luego de unos cuantos tragos me sentí más relajado, y ese par casi habían logrado desaparecer de mi mente. Mientras sostenía mi vaso fuertemente apretado observé con curiosidad como la gente empezó arremolinarse en una misma dirección.

— ¡Muy buenas noches a todos! —clavé mis ojos en el pequeño e improvisado escenario.

Que pobreza de establecimiento, no tenían fondos ni siquiera para poner un escenario de calidad y se la pasan contratando guardias que aparentaban grandeza cuando ni siquiera pueden sacar la raíz cuadrada de cuatro.

Aunque tampoco estaba mal….hablo del escenario. Estaba iluminado de la forma correcta, sin llegar a ser demasiado exagerado, sobre el piso elevado estaban unos cuantos instrumentos, no parecían ser nuevos pero se podía ver que aun funcionaban, sino, no estarían ubicados con tanto orgullo en medio del espacio. Deslicé la vista hacia el dueño del bar que estaba hablando justo es ese instante, haciéndonos saber al expectante público que se presentaría la tan conocida banda llamada "Attack of music"… En mi vida lo había escuchado.

—Oh, pero que nombre tan original—murmuré dando otro sorbo a la "bebida".

Tras unas animadas aclamaciones, el lugar quedó en penumbra, solo dejando el sonido como medio de orientación. Aún se escuchaban largos silbidos y agudos grititos de emoción de parte del público. Se notaba que estaban desesperados por sentirse en un concierto de verdad; ya saben, con luces fosforescentes inundando —literalmente — todo, personas semidesnudas saltando al son de la fuerte música y letras gigantescas con el nombre de la banda o el artista que se presenta... Que pobres.

Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos, cuando las luces del establecimiento volvieron a encenderse sin previo aviso. Cuando logré acostumbrar mis ojos a la repentina luz alcancé a enfocar la escena; cinco personas aparecieron sosteniendo por arte de magia los instrumento, haciendo que los gritos de la gente resonaran con más ahínco cerca de mis oídos, provocando que el dolor de cabeza aumente imperturbablemente, esto pasaba de vez en cuando.

No, en realidad pasaba siempre y últimamente aparecía con mayor frecuencia. Alcé mi cabeza y di el último trago a la alcohólica bebida.

La música empezó a invadir el lugar. Mierda, esto solo iba a empeorar.

—Dame otra.

Farlan volvió a llenar mi vaso hasta el tope, dejando que la espumita de la base se viera más altiva y atrayente.

Mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, a sabiendas que soy la persona con más resistencia al alcohol… ¿Cuántos vasos ya había tomado? ¿Cuánto alcohol ya estaba atorado en mi cuerpo?

La música subía cada vez mas de intensidad, ya no eran solo baladas suaves, ahora contenían una serie de cambios bruscos, las guitarras que hace poco se dejaban escuchar con soberbia, ahora también eran acompañaba por la batería y el resonante bajo. Las luces parecían también bailar al ritmo de la rápida música, iban de aquí para allá, alternando todo tipo de colores vivos.

Me tomé un momento para observar a la banda. No podía verles la mitad del rostro, estaban cubiertos por lo que parecían ser máscaras de todo tipo de formas… Que extraño.

Uno de los integrantes, el que tocaba el piano, parecía ser rubio, no tenía una imponente contextura, pero lograba llegar al público con sus habilidosas manos sobre las teclas. Mas a un lado parecía estar una ¿chica? con el bajo; tenía el cabello corto, llegando solo a rozar sus hombros y pude vislumbrar que era de color negro, aunque quien sabe. Arrastre mi vista con dirección al baterista cuando una especie de curiosidad me hizo detenerme en la persona que cantaba y tocaba la guitarra; parecía ser joven — ¿Cómo lo supe? Ni yo mismo lo sabía—, tenía un cuerpo delgado pero se podía entrever que estaba bien cuidado, sus dedos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, pero reflejando en cada movimiento la consonancia con la voz profunda del joven. Se balanceaba al son de la música, dando primorosos movimientos, provocando que su cabello castaño se removiera inquieto.

Podía apostar que por un milisegundo esos ojos refulgentes por las luces se clavaron en los míos, pero solo fue un momento porque muy pronto la música terminó y con ello los aplausos y los gritos no tardaron en revelarse.

¡¿Qué carajos había sido eso?! Enserio, el alcohol está empezando a afectarme.

Me levanté tambaleante, apenas logrando sostenerme de la silla a mi costado y comencé a arrastrar los pies hacia cualquier lugar, lejos de los excitados bailarines rodeándome y las chicas que seguían cantando—con toda la voz que les quedaba—la música anterior.

Me dispuse a buscar a Hanji y Erwin que seguían sin dar señales de vida ¿Cómo pudieron haberme dejado aquí solo? Fueron ellos los que me persuadieron para venir. Malditos, cuando los encuentre me encargaría de hacerles sentir el fuego del jodido inferno.

Intenta no tambalearte, un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos.

¡Maldición! Sentía que en cualquier momento me caería sobre el piso mojado de sudor y quien sabe de qué mierda más.

Divisé una columna —exageradamente iluminada— frente a mí, no dudé en tomarla como apoyo para mi cansado y aturdido cuerpo, pegué mi espalda a esta y dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás.

Muy mala idea haber tomado…No, muy mala idea haber venido, haber dejado que esos idiotas terminaran convenciéndome de venir a estos problemáticos lugares.

Me prometí a mí mismo dejar esta vida. Olvidar mi pasado como un adolescente rebelde e imposible…. Ahora, volvía a estar ebrio.

Solté una risa amarga, por este tipo de situaciones me había metido en tantos líos y no solo eso, también había sido la causa por la que mis padres ahora estaban separándose…. Por mi maldita culpa, siempre soy el causante de los principales problemas en mi vida, nunca hago algo bien ¡Mierda!

—Hola.

Abrí los ojos que hace poco los tenía fuertemente cerrados. Me topé con el pecho del chico frente a mí, provocando que mi molestia solo acrecentara más. ¡¿Por qué todos tienen que ser tan malditamente altos?! Alcé mi cabeza, teniendo sumo cuidado en incrustar todo el odio en mis ojos. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de desquitarme con alguna persona; a la mierda si solo quería ser "amable", lo haría tragarse toda mi frustración.

— ¿Qué? —solté cruzándome de brazos.

El joven frente a mí ni se inmuto de mi tono, mantenía una sonrisa tranquila y sus ojos reflejaban las brillantes luces del establecimiento.

—Solo venía a saludar, parecías estar mal y quise ser la persona que te hiciera sonreír—dijo campante por sobre el ruido del lugar.

Ah ¡Por María! ¿Acaso ese chico estaba lo suficientemente drogado para no poder controlar las palabras que escapaban de sus labios? No quería tener que lidiar con eso.

— ¿Acaso ingeriste algún tipo de droga? O ¿simplemente eres así de tarado todo el tiempo? Porque si es así, sería una situación bastante comprensible. Lo suficiente para no tener una razón sugerente para golpearte, mocoso.

El chico abrió la boca para decirme algo cuando una débil voz se logró escuchar a sus espaldas. Intenté mirar sobre el hombro del castaño pero… ¡Maldición! No iba a ponerme de puntitas.

—Eren, deberíamos irnos. Antes de que se den cuenta de que estas aquí. Tus padres…—el chico rubio con facciones demasiado delicadas, parecieron notar mí presencia y no terminó de completar la oración. —Eren ¿Quién es…? Ah olvídalo, vámonos se nos hace tarde y no queremos meternos en problemas. Mikasa está esperando afuera.

¿Eren?... ¿Eren Jaeger? Lo observé con una fría curiosidad, no lo había notado antes. Pero ahora que lo veía más detenidamente, contrastaba con la descripción de las tantas chicas enamoradas de ese joven, se notaba a leguas que era un chico reconocido por todos. Aunque no es como que me importara.

Pero no estaba nada mal, era lo suficientemente atractivo para llamar la atención hasta de las universitarias. Su cabello castaño se veía revuelto pero de alguna forma eso lo hacía verse más simpático, su sosegado flequillo caía descuidadamente sobre su frente dándole un aspecto más juvenil y rebelde; y para el gran final está el rasgo más destacado de la noche: Sus ojos.

Estaba seguro de que sus ojos tenían alguna especie de extraña mezcla, o tal vez era el efecto de la iluminación demasiado exagerada del bar. Aunque a juzgar por los afables comentarios del famoso chico de tercero superior, estaba seguro de que las luces no tenían nada que ver.

Ojos color aguamarina que cambian de tono dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

—Armin—musitó el joven en voz alta para dejarse escuchar ante los retumbantes sonidos—Dile a Mikasa que me quedaré un rato más, prometo compensarlos ¿sí? Y si se pone histérica llama a Annie.

El ojiazul se limitó a mirarlo con resignación pero asintió y rápidamente salió de su vista por entre el gentío.

— ¡Vaya! Espero que no me mate—soltó en un suspiro y volvió a clavar sus ojos en mi— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Solté una risa irónica.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? No estoy tan ebrio para ir diciendo a cualquier raro desconocido mi nombre.

—Pero tú si me conoces. Siempre vas a la cafetería de la familia Braus cerca de tu universidad ¿No me recuerdas?

—No

Puede que si lo recuerde pero no se lo diría. Empecé a pensar que el chico estaba completamente ahogado en licor, pero a juzgar por su notable sobriedad, descarte la idea.

El establecimiento parecía llenarse cada vez más, por lo que supuse que ya eran altas horas de la noche. A las once de la noche la gente parecía dejar de lado todo tipo de ideales éticos y dejaban de escuchar su propia consciencia, algo peligroso en lo que a mí respecta. A pesar de estar en una situación un poco similar; el licor que bebí hace poco parecía tener efecto retardado porque mi cabeza en vez de mejorar en su lucidez parecía dar cada vez más vueltas.

Las personas buscaban ubicarse en un sitio adecuado, provocando que irremediablemente Eren se pegara más a mí, no pude evitar empezar a sentirme sofocado.

—Si me reconoces, lo puedo ver en tu postura—susurró pegándose —demasiado— a mi oído, causándome una leve temblor.

Tenía que alejarme, el alcohol estaba haciendo desgracias en mi cabeza y cuerpo.

—Aléjate idiota—intenté empujarlo lejos de mí, poniendo amabas manos sobre su pecho, como barrera.

—No puedo—las personas comenzaron a verse borrosas ante mi visión y eso me sobresaltó,

Sin saber con exactitud la razón, recuerdos empezaron a desenterrarse dolorosamente en mi hostigada cabeza.

El accidente…

"_Tu madre perdió al bebé" _

Mi culpa…

"_Hijo…"_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se van a separar?"_

Mierda…

"_Es lo mejor Levi, es por tu bienestar y también el nuestro. No podemos seguir aguantando esta situación, tu padre y yo no estamos bien juntos"_

Todo mí por mi puta culpa.

—Joder—susurré percibiendo el típico pinchazo en mi pecho—Muy mala idea haber tomado.

—Oye…—escuche murmurar preocupado al chico.

—Levi…dime Levi—dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo cada uno de mis músculos desfallecer.

No fue poco después que sentí los cálidos brazos del castaño rodearme. Empecé a reír sin ningún ápice de gracia y cerré fuertemente los ojos.

¿Qué daño me hacía eso?

— ¿Levi, estas bien?

—No

No pude terminar de armar el rompecabezas de mi escusa. Tal vez fue el grado de alcohol drenado en mi cuerpo o por la absurda y extraña necesidad de dejar salir mi frustración por los problemas que aún me tenían atrapado, a pesar de que ya no parecían tener una solución coherente. Pero terminé descubriendo en los labios de Eren una buena escapatoria junto al sabor agridulce que contenía, como si hubiera bebido algo que contenía vainilla y luego hubiera preferido algo más amargo y picante, sentí su textura tan suave como un algodón de azúcar.

A la reputa madre. Que cursi te vuelve el alcohol.

Como si mantenerlo aun besándome me permitiera respirar, separé los labios con avidez, dejando mi cavidad a merced de su boca, la agresión en el acto era palpable, el también parecía ser controlado por el deseo del momento y mordía mis labios, arrancándome sin permiso suaves jadeos descontrolados, aunque tampoco quedaba atrás, a mí nadie me domina, mierda.

Lo atraje más a mí, tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de su camisa y profundicé el beso. Sentí la punta de su lengua juguetear con mi labio inferior; lo lamía para luego succionarlo. Intenté morderlo pero lo esquivaba diestramente, abrí los ojos y lo miré con molestia, él se limitó a devolverme el gesto con una sonrisa provocadora.

Tomándome con la guardia baja, me levantó y me apoyó en la columna detrás mío; se sentía fría al contacto comparado con la alta temperatura de mi cuerpo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y afiancé su cintura con mis piernas. Esta vez unimos nuestros labios en un beso desesperado, nuestras lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y comenzar un vaivén glorioso.

Ante mi sorpresa, Eren no besaba nada mal, sus labios eran tan suaves conmigo pero dejaban entrever su desesperación al meter y sacar su lengua de mi cavidad, provocando que sonidos húmedos resonaran de la manera más erótica. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi espalda baja y clavó sus dedos en mi sensible piel, haciendo que mi cuerpo empezara a hormiguear. Sus caderas se pegaron a mi pelvis con frenesí permitiéndome percibir su notable deseo contra mi entrepierna.

Mierda.

Me separé jadeante y bajé los ojos hacia ese lugar en particular ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Por qué con unos cuantos besos me había puesto tan duro? Ya no era un colegial con hormonas alocadas, maldición.

Todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de mi mente cuando sentí la frenética respiración de Eren chocar contra mi húmedo cuello.

—Vámonos.

.

.

.

"El alcohol extrae con creces el lado escondido de una persona"

Mierda, mierda, mierda Hanji y sus estúpidas palabras demasiado escrupulosas.

Con mis brazos alrededor de Eren y sus manos sosteniéndome por la espalda, caminábamos a trompicones por la oscura habitación, chocando de vez en cuando con algún objeto en el camino y yo, susurrando incoherencias y maldiciones.

No era muy consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor ni de lo que hacía, solo movía mis necesitados labios junto a los del castaño y los mordía con violencia cuando daba alguna señal de querer separarse.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, mis pulmones empezaron a exigir dolorosamente oxígeno. Pero mi mente era otra historia, no quería soltarlo, si era posible yo quería terminar ahogándolo a él.

Abrí mis ojos con la idea de poder visualizar en donde estábamos, pero lo único que logré ver fue penumbra, rodeándonos.

Contuve la respiración cuando una de sus manos serpenteó bajo mi camisa, proporcionándome certeras y la vez suaves caricias, no es como si me desagradara del todo, es solo que no quería eso.

Quería que sea más duro, que arremeta contra mí con fuerza hasta dejarme lo suficientemente cansado para si quiera pensar y al menos por un instante, que me arranque todos esos infernales problemas de mi cabeza.

Solo quería liberarme.

Cuando sentí que en cualquier momento desfallecería, Eren me tumbó sobre una superficie suave y comenzó a desvestirme.

¿Enserio lo iban a hacer?

Apagando la poca decencia que me quedaba, lo empujé bruscamente hacia la cama y me senté a horcajadas encima de él, y ofreciéndole una sonrisa ladina empecé a frotarme contra su evidente erección, dejando mis manos reposar en su pecho, que subía y bajaba frenéticamente.

Dejó de importarme que sentiría a la mañana siguiente o peor, luego de unas cuantas horas. Dejó hasta de importarme si lo iba a hacer con un hombre…menor que yo y más alto.

Solo me permití sentir el tacto cálido de las posesivas manos ajenas agarrando mi cadera y su respiración jadeante chocando contra mi rostro, antes de volver a fundirnos en un impetuoso y necesitado beso.

Intenté asimilarlo…

Intenté dar un alto a la serie de pensamientos eróticos e indebidos….

Intenté volver a encender el lado razonable de mi cabeza…

Lo intenté peros esos labios no me lo permitían, ya me tenían a su voluntad al igual que mi cuerpo, que empezó a arquearse contra las manos juguetonas de Eren.

Entonces lo supe con la certeza de un hombre a punto de lanzarse de un acantilado hacia su propia muerte.

Iba a tener sexo con Eren Jaeger. Lo iba a hacer con un joven menor de edad, con una reputación que deja mucho que pensar y que apenas conocía.

Bueno, a la mierda todo…

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Logrará Levi controlar la situación en la que se metió por méritos propios? ¿Eren estará dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones del dicho trato? ¿Cuál de los dos caerá primero?  
Próximamente en el siguiente cap… "Un trato beneficioso"**

* * *

**xD Pueeees …**—**se siente estrella de comercial**— **este es el primer capítulo de este loco fic… producto de mil y un ideas pervertidas de mis amigos ._. asdfghjhgfd..Y de mi malsana mentalidad (;u;)9**

**Y si hay faltas de ortografía discúlpenme la vida ;-;  
Bueno, trocitos de purpurina brillante si les gusto no duden en dejar un review ;-; Si no les gustó también(?) **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

_**Enlly**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola civilización TT-TT **

**Bueno, como sabrán….me demoré demasiado en actualizar. Y están en todo su derecho de buscar mi casa y mandarme todos los sicarios que les sea posible pagar (?) ._.**

**Pero no me vayan a mandar muchos D: **

**Aunque si me matan me será imposible actualizar ya que dudo mucho que en el otro mundo haya Wi-Fi (e-e)9**

**Toda explicación, escusa(?) y disculpas la encontrarán al final. **

**Pueden empezar a leer. **

* * *

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece, si así fuera Eren y Levi ya tuvieran una camada de niños que mantener. Y solo puro 1313. Nah mentira, no soy tan depravada e.é**

* * *

—**Un trato beneficioso—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recuerdo la primera vez que había tomado, apenas había cumplido los quince años, o al menos estaba a punto de cumplirlos. En ese entonces no conocía lo suficiente al vecino universitario que vivía a menos de cinco metros de mi casa, no recuerdo con exactitud su nombre, solo que llegaba a altas horas de la noche con el rugido del motor de su carro demasiado viejo, amenazando con romper las venas de mi habitación y las ventanas de medio vecindario en su quinto sueño.

Él tenía un grupo, y no cualquier grupo de jóvenes demasiado tontos con deseos de verse lo más asustadizos posibles. Era un grupo de universitarios que vivían al más puro estilo de libertinaje salvaje. Fiestas cuando quieran, donde quieran y a la hora que se les de la jodida gana.

Padecí bajo los estúpidos estruendos de mi vecino hasta la edad de los catorce, a unos pocos días de cumplir quince.

Pero todo dio un giro tan drástico que estaba seguro de que cualquiera que se acercara a mí lo notaría.

Mis padres justamente ese viernes no habían estado en casa, aunque prácticamente nunca estaban, y yo como el buen estudiante que había sido en ese entonces decidí hojear unas cuantas notas de idiomas.

Fue cuando el estruendo de cada fin de semana comenzó.

Maldije a mi maltratada suerte, pero sobre todo al incesante y molesto timbre de la puerta de entrada. Tiré las hojas con brusquedad sobre mi escritorio y me levanté, casi derribando la silla —nada culpable—, en el proceso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté poniendo en cada letra todo el veneno que se me hacía posible.

—Hola Levi—me saludó con una sonrisa—Venía a…—

—Espera, espera…Déjame adivinar. Tu asqueroso baño está lleno de alcohol y personas teniendo sexo desenfrenado y tú necesitas, en serio, usar el baño con el propósito de cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

—En realidad venía a preguntarte si… ya sabes, querías unirte al fiestón en mi casa.

—No.

Empujé la puerta para cerrarla pero el pie de ese universitario descerebrado me lo impidió ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Siempre pasaba lo mismo y yo siempre lo echaba con las mismas palabras.

—Apártate, hablo en serio. O llamaré a la policía.

—Solo una hora ¿sí? Prometo no hacer nada que no te agrade.

—Lo mismo dijiste la última vez ¿recuerdas? Y a mi mamá casi le da algo cuando amanecí en la puta cárcel. Ahora largo.

—Oye, oye. Nunca me preguntas porque quiero que vayas a mis fiestas.

—No te lo pregunto porque en realidad no me interesa.

—Todos quieren conocerte…—

—Te dije que no me interesa…—

—Todos quieren saber más sobre el chico de secundaria con el que salgo, Levi.

Fruncí en entrecejo y observé hacia el interior de mi casa, lo oscuro y solitario que se veía todo y la falta de algo…Algo.

Amor… o al menos un poco de afecto.

—Solo me quedaré un rato. Y si llegas a intentar algo te cortare las bolas y las pondré en un frasquito.

Él se limitó a asentir. Me tomó la mano y entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos. Ese idiota…

Me daba lo que mis padres parecían olvidar constantemente: Cariño.

Hace más de un mes que salgo con él, con un universitario de diecinueve años, una persona que me llevaba cuatro años de diferencia. No estaba mal.

Algo muy en lo profundo me decía que eso no estaba nada bien, que terminaría de alguna forma lastimado, que me alejara en ese mismo instante y me encerrara en la seguridad de mi habitación. Pero está de más decir que la obligué a callarse y volver por donde vino porque no me iría, no pensaba hacerlo.

Bailaba, no sabía exactamente con quien, pero me movía a la par con la música. De un momento a otro terminaba de un trago los vasos llenos de licor que me pasaban a cada minuto y mi cabeza ya no tenía control en mi propio cuerpo. Me sentía bien, me sentía conectado a la vida de personas desconocidas que en ese instante me abrazaban.

Si no hubiera puesto un pie fuera de la casa, sabía que seguramente en ese instante estaría recostado, intentando dormir o en la sala de estar esperando a que mis padres regresen, pero eso era el problema, no regresaban hasta la mañana siguiente con olores ajenos en cada una de sus ropas de oficina y rostros tan cansados de llegar a casa. No se dirigían la palabra y menos me la dirigían a mí. Apenas una mirada culpable, demasiado culpable.

Pero no.

No los vería, no esperaría a que lleguen con al menos un mísero abrazo. Ya no lo haría.

Me dejé llevar por primera vez por el llamado tranquilizante del cuerpo, y por naturaleza el líquido que te hacía olvidar, al menos por un par de horas, la realidad en la que te sumergías diariamente. El alcohol.

Fue ese viernes.

Ese maldito viernes en la noche…

Perdí mi virginidad con una persona sin nombre y tuve sexo con quien sabe cuántas personas. Mujeres… hombres.

Me juré mil y un veces no volver a tomar.

Pero aparte de la resaca que me atacó la mañana del sábado, que cabía destacar, fue demasiado dolorosa. No fue lo que me marcó de por vida, si no, el rostro de extrañeza que tuvo ese maldito universitario con el que "salía" cuando me acerqué al otro día y le pedí explicaciones.

El simplemente comenzó a ignorarme. Ya no llamaba, no me escribía ni me iba a ver en el colegio. Prácticamente desapareció de mi vida tan de repente como llegó. El mes siguiente su casa pasó a ser una de las tantas en arriendo y su existencia —la que por lo menos me hicieron sentir querido unos pocos días—, se volvieron recuerdos difusos que me llenaban de odio, pero sobre todo de venganza.

Quería que alguien, cualquier persona, sintiera el dolor por el que pasaba, quería lastimarlos. A todos.

Hacerles saber que este mundo era demasiado cruel e injusto, porque estaba lleno de tanta realidad dolorosa.

Y así fue. Luego de haber cumplido quince, empecé a sentirme como una persona necesitada de ese sentimiento pero dejé atrás todo sentimentalismo patético. Y mi vida al igual que yo cambio su estilo, para mal o para bien. Cambié.

Salía sin tomarme la molestia a de avisar a mis padres; Y gracias a "amigos" conseguí un certificado falso para entrar a los bares de la ciudad. Fue así como poco a poco mi reputación fue subiendo a niveles insospechados, y casi la mitad del colegio ya me conocía.

Lo tomaba como buena señal.

Todo parecía ir bastante bien, hasta que en uno de esos días mis padres me dieron la agradable noticia de que tendría un hermanito. Mi mamá había quedado embarazada.

Me sentía feliz, y eso me hizo confundir. Porque después de todos esos años llenos de soledad y dolor escondidos tras noches de diversión insana, volvía a florecer en mí un pequeño atisbo de esperanza para nuestra familia rota. Me sentía bien.

Tal vez nuestra familia aún tenía la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, con la ayuda de este nuevo tornillo, tan importante.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que gracias a su hijo, demasiado irresponsable, tan tonto y siempre causando problemas, terminaría chocando contra un camión enorme, bajo el control del alcohol. Junto a su madre con ocho meses de embarazo.

Nadie sabía que terminaría, una vez más, destrozando la pequeña alegría que había vivido mi familia durante ocho meses.

Ese fue el llamado de atención más doloroso que había vivido, pero supongo que de alguna forma me ayudó a darme cuenta del camino que pisaba y lo perjudicial que estaba siendo tanto para mí como para las personas a mi alrededor. Detuve todo pensamiento fuera de contexto y realicé una lista de tres actas importantes que debía seguir para no salir lastimado ni lastimar a nadie.

_—No beber cuando estaba solo o rodeado de desconocidos. _

Claro, luego tuve que añadir a Hanji y a Irvin a esa regla, a causa de su terrible control sobre el alcohol. Y en su espantoso sentido del humor cuando estaban ebrios.

—_Nunca ser el pasivo en una relación._

Había salido con mujeres en mi vida pero también había tenido uno que otro enredo con algún hombre, y llegué la conclusión de que mi cuerpo no estaba diseñado específicamente para recibir tremendo miembro, era eso, o que con los pocos con los que fuí pasivo eran realmente muy malos en el sexo. Así que preferí no pasar por esas situaciones tan ridículamente dolorosas.

_ —Nunca de los nunca llegues a enamorarte._

Ya no volvería a pasar por la misma mierda. Enamorarse solo terminaba tanto física como psicológicamente con una persona y ¿Quien en su sano juicio quería sufrir de forma gratis y con creces extra? Era mejor si simplemente tenía una corta relación que no implicaba sentimientos de por medio —en pocas palabras—…

Si no hay sentimientos no tenía por qué salir lastimado.

Así era todo mejor, no tenía por qué complicarme. El amor no es más que solo una forma masoquista de una persona, porque en realidad las palabras "verdadero amor" no eran más que pura mierda que pasaban en las películas, ese tipo de películas que te meten en la cabeza historias llenas de felicidad y arcoíris decorando el escenario tan enfermizamente romántico.

Podía vivir con eso, con cada uno de esos tres límites impuestos en mi vida.

.

.

.

¿Qué mierda de satisfacción sienten los putos pajaritos al venir a cantar a mi ventana de esa forma? ¿Acaso lo hacen deliberadamente? Condenados.

Suspiré y al hacerlo noté un incesante martilleo en mi cabeza, como si un montón de agujas estuvieran haciendo presión en mi cráneo… y como si eso no fuera poco, un condenado malestar en el estómago amenazaba con hacerme devolver todo.

Qué asco.

Y…esos malditos rayos de luz no dejan de joderme la existencia ¿Qué mierda…? Siempre cierro las estúpidas cortinas por esa misma cuestión. Pero no pienso moverme a cerrarlas, si me levanto no seré capaz de volver a dormir. Ugh…

Puta resaca ¿Cuánto había bebido? Estaba seguro de que no fue demasiado, solo unas cuantas copas; siempre moderado. A menos que ese idiota…— ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Farlan —me hubiera drogado de alguna forma, es lo más lógico que se me puede ocurrir.

Ahí está la consecuencia de mis propios actos.

¿Feliz puto mundo contradictorio?

Fruncí el ceño con dolor al sentir otro martilleo punzante en mi cabeza, aun así no dejé que eso detenga mi tranquilo descanso. Al menos por ahora iba a intentar relajarme. Giré mi cuerpo a un costado de la cama y hundí mi rostro en la acolchada almohada, es cuando un intenso aroma a vainilla logra ingresar a mis fosas nasales, provocando que mi aturdido cuerpo se ponga en alerta.

Ninguna de mis almohadas tenía un olor tan…enfermizamente dulce.

Me levanté lentamente de la enorme y revestida cama con el mareo persistiendo cada vez más en cada rincón de mi cuerpo aturdido, a cada maldito minuto… a cada maldito segundo.

Como si eso no fuera poco…mi cadera.

¡Mi cadera, mierda!

— ¿Que carajos…?—

No puede ser que haya pasado lo que creo que pasó. No, no y no, me negaba a creerlo, pero a juzgar por el dolor intenso en la parte baja de mi espalda—que hace tiempo que no sentía— y la falta de fuerza de mi cadera para abajo, podía intuir que acababa de tener sexo con ese mocoso de la noche anterior. Lo peor de todo es que no recordaba ni una mierda.

—Voy…voy a matarlo.

La puerta soltó un chirrido cuando se abrió. Me senté con dificultad y deseando con todas mis fueras tener algún tipo de cuchillo demasiado afilado o al menos la tapa de un esfero para matar a ese mocoso estúpido.

Entonces entró…

Con un atisbo de sonrisa asomándose por sus labios, aunque eso no escondía la sombra de duda que paso por las facciones de su rostro juvenil antes de dar unos cuantos pasos más. Ahora lo podía ver más claramente, con todos mis sentidos completamente despiertos y listos para atacar.

—Buenos Días—me saludó dejando una bandeja de comida en la mesilla mediana al costado de la cama— ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

— ¿Cómo te parece que amanecí? —pregunté con hostilidad.

— ¿Con resaca? —Debe estar bromeando.

—Claro que amanecía con resaca porque ¿sabes? La noche anterior bebí y no estaba en total control de mi cuerpo. Y supongo que tú estabas más que enterado de eso y aun así…—

—N-no lo hice a propósito— se apresuró a decir Eren— Yo no planeaba acostarme con nadie.

—Nadie lo planeaba, de eso estoy seguro.

Molesto conmigo mismo y con ese idiota, solté un suspiro lo suficientemente largo y dramático.

—Como sea—apreté el edredón y busqué con la mirada mi ropa— ¿En dónde está mi ropa?

Lo observé inquisitivo al no escuchar una respuesta.

—Está lavándose pero no tardará en salir. Así que hasta que salga…¿Por qué no comes algo? —sugirió ofreciéndome una rodaja de manzana verde.

No sé por qué en ese instante se me vino una idea extraña a la cabeza. Odiaba las manzanas verdes ¿Por qué mierda eran verdes? ¿Acaso era algún tipo de chiste de la naturaleza? No podían simplemente ser verdes y no salir molestadas por las personas que comían manzanas rojas normalmente, no tenía sentido.

Me gustaban las manzanas rojas, no las verdes. Bufé y negué con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—Es fruta, te hará bien— insistió Eren, acercando más la rodaja verde a mi rostro.

—No.

—Si no comes no te irás de aquí ¿Qué tal si te desmayas por no comer?

—Solo es el desayuno, mocoso. No moriré por no comer una vez al día.

—Come.

—Que lo dejes. No tengo hambre—volví a repetir mientras me apoyaba al espaldar de la cama enorme y estiré mis piernas que empezaban a entumecerse.

—Te hará bien comer, tu estómago está vacío y si no comes, tu resaca tardará más en desaparecer— dijo con convicción—…Solo unos cuantos bocados ¿sí?

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y solté un bufido. No quería comer, no porque no tuviera hambre, sino, que odiaba el hecho de recibir ese tipo de atenciones amigables y fuera de contexto con el egoísmo humano.

Todo me parecía tan innecesario.

Tuvimos sexo y a juzgar por el dolor descomunal en la cadera y espalda, no lo hicimos solo una vez.

No me debe nada y yo tampoco lo haré.

—Escucha…—al escucharme se sentó al borde de la cama, como un niño esperando una explicación no tan compleja y que llegue a las expectativas de su interés. Suspiré—No sé si tal vez estas entendiendo mal todo esto, me refiero a lo que pasó anoche, sé que apenas eres un crío y no tienes la suficiente edad para entenderlo pero…—

—Lo entiendo—dijo rápidamente, interrumpiéndome—Ya no soy virgen.

— ¿Eh?

Me doy cuenta de lo raro y absurdo que sonó eso pero contuve el deseo de decirlo y reírme por la respuesta.

—No me importa. Sigues siendo un crío. Con la única diferencia de que ahora eres un crío desvirginado— le respondí— No me refiero a eso, mocoso.

Me invade la incertidumbre, no sé exactamente el porqué, pero decirle que olvide el hecho de haberse acostado conmigo a un joven de apenas ¿Qué? ¿Dieciséis años? Me parecía en parte demasiado cruel y en otra, demasiado patético tener que ser yo el que debía que lidiar con esto.

—No somos nada—solté cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho— ¿Bien? Olvida el sexo de ayer, sigue viviendo tu vida tranquilamente, haciendo todo lo que se supone que deba hacer un chico normal a tu edad.

—No soy un chico normal—replicó con un puchero demasiado contradictorio e infantil.

—Ajá—musité levantando una ceja—Como sea, espero que entiendas de lo que estoy hablando.

—Sí, lo entiendo— volvió a repetir, acercándome un vaso de zumo de naranja—Solo fui un lío de una noche y no pensaba atarte en una relación solo por tener sexo.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad como si ya hubiera pasado por este tipo de situaciones y estuviera más que acostumbrado a vivirlas, experimentarlas y a salir de ellas tal como entró, diariamente.

Lo observé extrañado.

— ¿Solamente eres un joven de dieciséis años?

—Tengo dieciséis, pero estoy a punto de cumplir diecisiete—indicó frunciendo el ceño—Y… tal vez no soy solo un joven normal a mi edad. Tengo una banda y eso complic…—se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué? —lo observé con detenimiento, parecía estar más pálido que hace un momento y se veía inquieto consigo mismo.

—No, nada. Es solo que… —retorció la manga de su camiseta y clavó sus ojos en el edredón de color negro—No se lo digas a nadie…yo, no debía habértelo dicho. No se…no sé por qué te lo dije y…y si se enteran de que le dije a una persona desconocida m-me matarán.

—Tsk, como si me importara lo suficiente como para ir divulgándolo a todo el mundo.

Rodeé los ojos y le di un rápido vistazo. Uno rápido, muy rápido. Iba vestido con una simple camiseta de manga larga de un color gris, con un estampado que parecía estar en otro idioma, se leía *_Ohne Musik wäre das Leben ein Irrtum_*. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y su cabello desordenado apuntando en todas direcciones, se veía como una persona normal. Aunque no podía negar el hecho de que la ropa que llevaba le quedaba de un modo extrañamente distinto... Se veía atractivo.

Negué con la cabeza e intenté levantarme poniendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo en mis brazos para no tener que apoyar mi cadera contra el borde de la cama. Eren nseguida volvió a levantarse y halarme hacia él, como una invitación silenciosa a usarlo como apoyo para mi cuerpo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo, mocoso. No estoy lisiado ni nada por el estilo—apoyé ambas manos en el borde de la cama y cuando sentí que los pequeñas punzadas de mi espalda se detuvieron, volví a mirarlo—Me voy.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —me preguntó indeciso.

—No me perderé.

—Sé que no lo harás pero… ¿Tienes como volver?

_Oh._

—Taxi—murmuré al tiempo que recogía los zapatos tirados debajo de la cama—Mi ropa.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Salió rápidamente y volvió en unos cuantos minutos con mi ropa bien doblada en sus manos—Aquí tienes.

Lo tomé y me vestí con rapidez, sintiendo la mirada de Eren en cada uno de mis movimientos. Regresé a mirarlo y desvió la mirada hacia la cama mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, uno muy largo que me hizo pensar que se estaba conteniendo, aunque también podía notar la incomodidad que nos rodeaba a ambos. Cuando terminé de amarrarme los zapatos, tomé mi celular encima del escritorio —demasiado desordenado— frente a la ventana. Di media vuelta y sin saber que más decir me dirigí hacia la puerta por donde salió Eren hace unos minutos, cuando el cuerpo del mismo Eren me detuvo.

— ¿Qué? —solté empezando a fastidiarme.

Quería irme de una maldita vez. Y ese mocoso me lo estaba impidiendo ¿Qué se ha creído?

—Tenemos que hacer silencio al bajar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno…esta es la casa de la banda y los chicos están…abajo.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que escucharon todas las obscenidades que hicimos anoche? —Pregunté acercándome peligrosamente— ¿Estás diciendo eso, idiota?

—N-no —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—Llegaron hoy en la madrugada.

—Tsk…Mas te vale—esquivé rápidamente su cuerpo y abrí la puerta de la habitación—No parece haber nadie.

—Justamente ahora están desayunando, y la cocina queda en o más alejado de la puerta de salida—me explicó saliendo primero—Aun así hay que tener cuidado para que no se den cuenta.

— ¿No saben que estoy aquí? ¿No sabe que tuviste sexo? —Pregunté con un deje de diversión— ¿Acaso piensan que aun eres un mocoso casto y con la inocencia intacta de una monja?

Ere me devolvió una sonrisa torcida y siguió caminando con tranquilidad por el pasillo oscuro por la falta de ventanas que ofrezcan la luz saludable de la mañana.

—Solo les he contado a algunos, pero no a mi hermana. Ella puede llegar a transformarse en una persona tranquila y con un buen historial académico a una criminal en serie con problemas de sobreprotección y un historial de asesina- profesional-de-ex-novias.

— ¿Y tu hermana se llama…?

—Mikasa—respondió con un deje de afecto en su voz.

—Ah—murmuré siguiéndole el paso—Entonces eres el hijo consentido y sobreprotegido de la familia. Tan cliché.

—No exactamente consentido—su voz estaba cargada de incomodidad pero no tardó en volver a mostrarme su sonrisa— ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

Me estremecí inconscientemente y aparté la mirada hacia las escaleras a unos cuantos pasos más frente a mí.

¿Porque tanto interés en un niño tan desvergonzado? Ni siquiera sé porque le estoy hablando, debería ya estar en el asiento de cualquier taxi mugroso, de camino hacia mi departamento lo suficientemente reconfortante.

Y solitaria.

Negué con la cabeza y le respondí en tono cortante.

—No, no tengo.

No lo volví a mirar, ni siquiera cuando sentí su mirada clavada en mí, no lo hice. Y lo peor de todo es que una seguía mirándome hasta después de bajar hasta el último peldaño de las escaleras color crema. Estaba a punto de ordenarle que me dejara de mirar cuando me sentí empujado hacia la pared contigua con fuerza. Le lancé una mirada letal y lo empujé pero no parecía dispuesto a soltarme.

— ¡Suéltam…!—

—Shhh—fruncí el ceño y seguí la dirección por donde la mirada de Eren parecía estar paralizada —Alguien salió de la cocina.

—No me digas.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó de repente en un susurro, sorprendiéndome—Es Mikasa y va a pasar por aquí.

Rodeé los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared que empezaba a emanar frío.

—Te cortará las bolas, mocoso.

Soltó una especie de jadeo y risita a la vez mientras me jalaba por las muñecas hacia la puerta más cercana. La abrió con rapidez y me empujó dentro, luego entró él, con dificultad por la falta de espacio que ofrecía esa habitación angosta.

—Esto debe ser una broma, una broma de pésimo gusto—susurré contra el pecho de Eren, que estaba—literalmente— pegado a mi cara por lo juntos que nos encontrábamos— ¿Por qué mierda tienes que ser tan jodidamente alto, mocoso?

— ¿Eh? —sonaba desconcertado.

Tal vez no alcanzó a escucharme o al menos eso esperé. Suspiré y levanté la cabeza en dirección a sus ojos; brillaban a pesar de no haber demasiada luz en los que se reflejara, apenas una pequeña bombilla en la base del diminuto lugar.

—Olvídalo. Tengo que irme, ahora.

¿Estaba demasiado cerca o era mi imaginación?

—Mikasa se quedó parada ahí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No escuchó que siga caminando.

Eren respiraba acompasadamente, su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración y mi cuerpo se movía también con él, a causa de la exagerada cercanía.

—Esto está empezando a volverse molesto.

Su rodilla estaba presionando entre mis dos piernas separándolas…

—A la mierda, voy a gritar Eren.

Sus brazos parecían estar rodeando mi cintura…

—No, Levi.

Su aroma ya no parecía tan enfermizo como minutos antes… Ya no solo era vainilla.

— ¡QUIERO SALIR DE…—

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y solté un jadeo sorpresivo mientras sentía como los labios de Eren apagaban mis gritos y se separaban contra mi boca cerrada fuertemente. Se acercó más a mi cuerpo —si eso era humanamente posible—y siguió presionando contra la rebeldía de mis propios labios al negarse a devolver el beso.

Pero ahí estaba el problema….

Ya no me sentía capaz de mantener mi resistencia por mucho más tiempo. Y eso empezaba a ponerme los nervios de punta contra mi propia voluntad

—Suéltame, idiota ¿Qué crees que haces? —Murmuré separándome apenas unos cuantos milímetros— ¡Oye!

Pero parecía que ya no escuchaba. No despegaba sus ojos de mis labios y su respiración ya no era la misma que hace unos minutos, ahora, era tan pesada como la mía. Dejó reposar su frente contra la mía y se acomodó entre ese mísero espacio.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunté en un susurro— ¿Acaso quieres morir? o ¿Tienes alguna especie de odio hacia el mundo para querer dejarlo? Porque si es así puedo encargarme yo mismo y no dejar pista alguna sobre tu "desaparecimiento".

Negó con la cabeza viéndose asustado.

—Empezaste a gritar de la nada—indicó frunciendo el entrecejo—Y no hay nada mejor que callar a una persona que con un beso

—No somos una maldita pareja como para que eso se vea bien—solté ganándome un puchero infantil de parte suyo.

— ¿Y ya no puedo volver a hacerlo?

Fruncí el ceño extrañado—No, mocoso. Ya no puedes volver a hacerlo.

— ¿Y si solo es un beso corto? —siguió preguntando mientras que tomándome con la guardia baja se acercó otra vez a mi rostro.

—Te estoy dicien…—

Me tomó por los hombros y me pegó a la pared detrás de mí, que no quedaban ni a medio paso. No me atreví a cerrar los ojos, los tenía fijamente clavados en su rostro, bueno, no técnicamente en su rostro. No podía despegar mi mirada de sus labios. No podía y no podía.

Quería que me besara, que lo hiciera hasta dejarme sin respiración.

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos demasiado escabrosos volvió a sellar mis labios, con brusquedad. Me sorprendí ante la descarga que recorrió mi cuerpo con el simple toque y no tardé en separar mis labios, sin que él me lo pidiera. Sonrió y el odio hacia él y hacia mí mismo no hizo más que acrecentar.

Maldito mocoso pervertido y su ridícula habilidad para besar.

Sus manos tanteaban por mi espalda baja, recorriendo y dibujando cirulos imaginarios donde paraba. Nos separamos luego de unos cuantos minutos por la falta del estúpido oxígeno. Suspiré con molestia.

Quería salir en ese instante. Tal vez no era claustrofóbico pero sí que odiaba estar encerrado con un mocoso incompetente y lo suficientemente hormonado como para lanzar palabras sin pensárselo dos veces, en un lugar tan pequeño, tan asfixiantemente pequeño.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y el empezó a retroceder sorprendido. Ladeé mi cabeza y le sonreí mientras seguía avanzando y al tenerlo bien unido a la puerta estiré mi mano derecha hacia la manija y me pegué a su cuerpo deliberadamente.

Giré rápidamente la manija y lo empujé fuera, esperé unos cuantos segundo pero al no escuchar algún tipo de grito femenino, pasé de largo su cuerpo y seguí caminando por el largo pasillo sin esperar a que se levante del suelo. Cuando escuché sus pasos detrás de mí, lo regresé a ver sin inmutarme en la mueca de dolor que dibujaban sus facciones acarameladas y en cómo se acariciaba el costado de su espalda.

—Que cruel Levi.

—Puede que lo sea.

—No era necesario empujarme.

—Lo era—le contesté frunciendo el ceño—Si tu hermana aún seguía afuera, lo hubieras advertido primero y nos hubiéramos ahorrado el proceso de tu castración, Eren. Pero como no estaba, igual nos ahorramos todo el exagerado drama.

—Ella no es capaz de hacerme algo así—replicó cruzándose de brazos.

—Como sea, después de todo…—el insistente vibrar de mi celular empezaba a hartarme, así que lo saqué de mi bolsillo y apreté el botón contestar— ¿Si?

—Levi, por fin contestas. Empezaba a preocuparme—la voz angustiada de mi madre se hizo escuchar demasiado fuerte por el celular— ¿Ya estas llegando?

Mierda. Lo olvidé ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado que hoy se divorciaban mis padres? Miré de reojo a Eren que también me observaba con curiosidad, a mí y al celular. Seguí caminando sin despegar el auricular de mi oído, daba largas zancadas y seguí hablando con mi madre. Mientras más distancia entre Eren y yo, mejor. No me agradaba la idea de que escuche esta conversación en particular

—Sí, si Estoy en camino. —Me detuve y me giré hacia él mientras alejaba el aparato para no ser escuchado— ¿En dónde está la salida?

Sonrió y me tomó de la muñeca. Me jaló hacia una puerta llena de cerraduras, cerrojos y trancas, más a un lado estaba adherida a la pared una especie de caja que parecía ser la alarma de la casa.

—Mamá justamente ahora estoy en el carro y debo mantener la vista al frente así que luego hablamos ¿bien?

—Está bien, hijo. Espero que llegues pronto, tu padre ya está aquí. —dicho eso colgó para mi gran alivio.

— ¿Tu mamá?

—No, mi vecina.

—Pero la llamaste mamá.

Le lancé una mirada entre sugerente e irónica— ¿En serio?

Bufó y comenzó a abrir las cerraduras. Empezaba a fastidiarme los sonidos chirriantes que provocaban los cerrojos al ser girados ¿Por qué tenían tanta seguridad? Tal vez dicha hermana en realidad si era una psicópata en lo que se refería a sobreprotección. ¿Aunque quien la podía culpar? Teniendo un hermano con la reputación por los cielos, no solo en el interior de su colegio, sino también en la mismísima universidad. No podía creer la inmensidad de murmuraciones que soltaban diariamente acerca del "Joven Jaeger"

Y por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos en su habitación, cuando había soltado el secreto de pertenecer a una banda, pude deducir que casi nadie sabía acerca de eso. Pero ¿Cómo pueden esconder sus identidades? No podían ser famosos sin ser realmente conocidos, a menos que…

—Tu banda…—sus hombros se pusieron tensos pero parecía seguir escuchándome así que continué—Tocó ayer en la noche. Ustedes eran los tipos con máscaras.

Recibí un simple asentimiento de parte suya. No los había visto en mi vida, ayer fue la primera vez que los vi tocar en ese bar, aunque no es como si frecuentara demasiado ese lugar.

Cuando por fin terminó de abrir la puerta me cedió el paso, pero en el momento en el que iba a salir algo me detuvo. Su mirada.

Parecía resignado, aunque tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

Seguí caminando. Su casa quedaba en un lugar muy poco concurrido por lo que tomé como una señal de inmensa suerte encontrar un taxi, me subí con rapidez al mirar el reloj ubicado en la parte de al frente del taxi, ya era bastante tarde.

Volví a ver a Eren que se encontraba aun parado en medio del umbral de la entrada. Le dije al taxista que espere un momento y bajé la ventana.

— ¡Oye mocoso! —cuando despegó la vista del suelo y la puso en mí, seguí hablado—No te atrevas a decírselo a nadie. O te mataré.

Algo de pronto brilló tras sus ojos de un brillante color aguamarina. Se acercó apresurado a la ventana sin dejar de sonreír y se agachó.

—No…no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Tú tampoco lo harás? — me preguntó con la alegría saliendo a raudales de su voz. Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué lo haría idiota? Soy yo el que te está ordenando que no lo hagas.

—Pensé…—comenzó a murmurar pareciendo indeciso—Pensé que sabiendo que pertenecía a esa banda se lo dirías a todos para…para que todos te conozcan y…—

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Solté con seriedad—Nunca ¿me escuchas? Nunca me atrevería a quedar bajo el radar de esos neandertales de alta estima en la universidad. Primero muerto.

Rió y por poco casi entra al taxi por la ventana cuando se adueñó con destreza y rapidez de mis labios. Pestañeé sorprendido, pero actuando con prisa, tomé su labio superior entre mis dientes con demasiada fuerza y al instante se separó, casi chocando con la base de la ventana y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Le sonreí son suficiencia y volví a cerrar la ventana.

—Ya podemos irnos.

— ¿A dónde lo llevo?

Pensé en ir de una sola vez a la notaria pero caí en la cuenta de que llevaba dos días la misma ropa —a pesar de que Eren me aseguró de que la lavó—y de paso tenía una sensación pegajosa por todo el cuerpo. Así que decidí mejor volver a mí casa a tomar una ducha rápida y a ponerme una nueva muda de ropa.

—Al complejo de casas cerca de la salida de Sina.

Cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha observé por la ventana de la retaguarda la silueta en la lejanía de Eren, bufé con molestia aunque no pude evitar que un atisbo de sonrisa se asomara por mis labios.

Algo dentro de mí sabía que ese idiota también estaba sonriendo.

.

.

.

El día pasó de ser soleado a uno frío y oscuro a causa de las nubes opacas que amenazan con botar agua en cualquier momento. Suspiré y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. La separación de mis padres fue como imaginé que sería; caras seria de parte de los dos, murmuraciones de parte de los pocos que acompañaban en esa burla de habitación. Y, en realidad, yo no lo tomé tan mal, la verdad me pareció un alivio ya no tener que escucharlos discutir, ya no escuchar los lamentos de mi madre a altas horas de la noche ni las quejas de parte de mi padre. Se podía decir que ahora estaba libre.

Aunque…no del todo.

Apreté con fuerza la tela de seda que forraba el interior de mis bolsillos y me apresuré a volver al lugar donde dejé estacionado mi auto. Fue buena idea ir primero a mi casa, pude sacar de paso mi auto y venir hacia aquí con más comodidad.

Entré rápidamente y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante. Mi familia estaba finalmente disuelta de forma legal y convicta. Me mordí el labio con fuerza y apreté con fervor el borde tosco del volante.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos analizando todos los cambios por los que tendría que pasar mi vida suspiré más tranquilo y miré de reojo la pantalla brillante de mi celular tirado en la gaveta. Apenas eran las dos… recordé que aún no almorzaba, y tampoco ingerí nada en el desayuno a pesar de que Eren me lo ofreció, mi estómago apenas estaba lleno con el vaso de agua que tomé al llegar a mi casa en la mañana. Debí haber comido al menos unos cuantos trozos de esa manzana…verde, que Eren me quería obligar a comer.

—Eren…ese mocoso incompetente y hormonado.

Escuché de repente el repiqueteó estridente de mi celular chocando contra las paredes internas de la diminuta gaveta. Ladeé la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo de visión, enfoqué la vista en la pantalla y en el nombre que aparecía y al instante desaparecía junto al molesto "_Biii"._ No tenía muchas ganas de contestar y mucho menos a la persona que llamaba pero si no lo hacía lo más probable es que vaya a mi casa y no deje de molestar hasta que le abra.

—Ah, mierda. Lo que me faltaba —murmuré mientras me estiraba a tomar el aparato, cuando lo tuve en mi manos deje mi dedo suspendido sobre el botón de contestar, con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento deje de vibrar, pero nunca se detuvo. Maldición— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Enanín! ¿Cómo te fue? — me saludó con alegría Hanji, como siempre.

— ¿Cómo crees que me fue, cuatro ojos?

—Uhhh a juzgar por tu voz tan felizmente jovial puedo suponer que hubo Party Hard y te cogiste a todos los jóvenes guapos que justamente pasaban cerca de la notaria. ¿O Ellos te cogieron a ti..? —

— ¿Era alguna especie de broma demasiado lamentable para entenderla?

—Si lo quieres tomar como lamentable, se podría decir que si, Levicito—señaló riendo—Oye ¿Qué te parece ir al bar al que fuimos ayer en la noche?

— ¿Qué, que me parece? ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

— ¡Sí!

—Bueno, me parece la idea más estúpida justamente ahora. Absurda, una mierda de idea. Bazofia junto a una asquerosa montaña de…—

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Entonces ¿A qué hora te recogemos?

— ¿También irá Irvin?

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, me separé del celular para verificar si se había cortado la llamada pero ahí seguía, entonces escuché la risa estridente de Hanji al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Claro que va! Somos Irvin-peluquín-rubio-súper-oxigenado, enanín-stripper-enfermo-de-la-limpieza y yo pues claro…. —

—La fenómeno de trastornos mentales…—

—…Somos el trío dinámico.

Bufé con burla. Esa mujer no se cansaba de decir estupideces, siempre lograba soltar frases fuera de mi expectativa y sacarnos sonrisas, aunque en la mayoría de los casos lograba su cometido: Exasperar y llevar al límite de sus casillas a cualquier persona con deseos de tener una vida tranquila.

—Te lo estoy diciendo. No estoy de humor.

— ¿Y cuándo lo has estado? Si hubiésemos esperado a que tuvieras el suficiente humor para salir seguirías siendo un condenado virgen.

El pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto para cuando empecé a llevarme con Irvin y Hanji fue el _no_ contarles que ya no era un tipo con la inocencia intacta de una monja en sus primeros día en el convento, que había perdido mi virginidad a la edad de catorce años con una persona que ya no recuerdo y que en ese entonces ni siquiera conocía. No me agradaba la idea de contarlo. Una de las razones; Si Hanji escuchaba las palabras hombre, duro, por atrás, unidas en una sola oración de seguro que empezaba ponerse histérica y a reír como una verdadera maniática; y segundo, porque se me dificultaba el depositar mi confianza en cualquier persona, a pesar de ser ellos.

Soltar demasiada información a la persona equivocada puede ser tu perdición en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Por eso siempre tenía sumo cuidado en ese tema. La confianza en sí me parecía algo incompleto, todas las personas se guardaban detalles y experiencias de su vida, con todo el derecho.

— ¿Estas drogada? Yo lo conseguí solo, cuatro ojos.

— ¡Ja! Sí, claro.

—No iré, tarada. Búscate a alguien que soporte tu parloteo molesto.

—No es divertido si quien soporta el parloteo no es un hombre bajito y de muy mal genio. Además…—alargó la palabra con diversión y empleando un tono cantarín—…Estará ese chico.

— ¿Qué chico? —pregunté intentando no sonar muy inquieto.

Sopesé la idea de colgar y quedarme a dormir en el auto para no volver a casa. Pero me parecía más coherente ir directo a la casa de ese mocoso y asesinarlo de una maldita vez. Le dije que no abriera la boca y el me lo pidió de igual forma.

Ese idiota…

—Eren Jaeger, claro.

— ¿Quién es Eren?

—No te hagas el desentendido Levi-Love. Los rumores corren rápido en Sina, y más cuando se trata del chico más deseado del colegio y tu bien sabes que también de la universidad.

—Habla claro, idiota.

—El guardia de la puerta trasera me lo contó. Al parecer la noche anterior el tal joven Jaeger y tú estaban haciendo el espectáculo más grande jamás visto en la historia de todas las obscenidades R18, ni siquiera visto en la página del mejor porno del mundo. Así que el guardia optó por llamar un taxi para que los llevara a un lugar lejos de ojos demasiado inocentes y castos. Pero eso no fue todo—hizo una pausa. Ya me la imaginaba riéndose como una pobre mujer víctima de trastornos mentales—Eren… ¿Sabes quién es realmente Eren?

— ¿Un mocoso calenturiento?...

—No exactamente— respondió alegremente—Como la escenita que armaste fue después de que terminaran de tocar, supongo que alcanzaste a escucharlos.

—Sí, logré escucharlos.

— ¿También los viste?

—Sí, Hanji.

— ¿Viste sus máscaras?

—Sí.

—Entonces supongo que logras sacar una buena conclusión.

No podía simplemente decirle que sabía la verdadera identidad detrás de cada una de las máscaras, eso sería desvanecer la palabra que le di a Eren acerca de no decírselo a nadie, y como al parecer él tampoco ha dicho nada al respecto— sino más bien al que se le fue la lengua fue al guardia enorme con falta de inteligencia—, tampoco empezaré yo.

— ¿Qué conclusiones? —pregunté sin inmutarme.

—Ah, vamos enanín—suspiró—Eren se encontró contigo después de que la banda terminara de tocar.

— ¿Y…?

—Hubieron rumores que indicaron que el vocalista de la banda nunca se subió a la camioneta.

Hanji continúo al no escuchar nada de parte mía.

—Y al parecer en las pocas canciones que tocaron, el vocalista no dejó de mirar a un punto en específico. Parecía estar buscando a alguien y muchas de las fans se dieron cuenta; Ya sabes fans locas, celosas y con la falta de sentido común, solo traen problemas.

Maldije mentalmente a Eren por su falta de prudencia, no puede simplemente ver a alguien tan fijamente ¡En el escenario! ¡Frente a todos! sin esperar a que saquen conclusiones de todo tipo acerca de su vida.

— ¿No adivinas a quien estaba mirando todo ese tiempo?

— ¿A alguna chica afortunada? —pregunté con ironía.

—No mí querido Levicito. Te miraba a ¡Ti! —me alejé del celular cuando Hanji empezó a gritar y a reír como loca.

Lo que me faltaba. Ahora, seguramente, Hanji no dejaría de molestar hasta el cansancio. Sabía que ella esperaba que esto pasara y sabía que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad con tanta facilidad; Aprovecharía cada mínimo detalle de toda la información. Forme círculos pequeños en mi sien, intentando aliviar el dolor naciente de mi cabeza.

— ¿Y de dónde mierda sacas eso?

—Un grupo fangirl se había reunido en una esquina del bar por donde Irvin y yo estábamos bailando. —comenzó a explicar. Yo solo sentí unas tremendas ganas de ahorcarla; Habían estado bailando mientras yo… Mierda—Empezaron a hablar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue cuando alcancé a escuchar algunos retazos de su animada conversación. El sexy vocalista de la banda había ido tras la persona que no había parado de mirar en el escenario, no lograron observar con exactitud quien era, pero era una persona bajita, con cabello negro y con piel tan pálida como la leche ¿Alguna pista de quien pudo ser?

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Maldito mocoso imprudente, debió haber seguido a su puta banda y largarse ¡¿Por qué se quedó?! Ahora, si lograban unir todas las características de la "persona misteriosa" y de alguna forma adivinaban que era yo, me largaba a la mierda. Suficiente tenía con…con mi trabajo.

Ahg, que te den, Eren ¡Que te den!

— ¿Qué te parece Levi-Love? Eren o también el sexy vocalista de la banda "Attack of music" detrás de ti. ¡Tienes un pretendiente candente detrás de ti! —suspiró soñadoramente, lo que provocó que mis ganas de ahorcarla aumentaran—Un pretendiente más a la larga lista. O puede que dos. Como no saben que Eren es la misma persona que el vocalista, y bueno hay rumores de que tanto Jaeger como el vocalista anda detrás de alguien de muy mal genio…—

— ¿Sabes? No me importa. Justamente ahora estoy pensando seriamente en matarlo a él y a su ardiente reputación. Me vale quilos de mierda si está detrás mío—bufé ante el doble sentido—Es apenas un tipo de dieciséis años, no debería tener ese tipo de vida tan…tan de adultos—encendí el motor con la idea de salir de una maldita vez del estacionamiento ya vació— Es un mocoso colegial.

—Y eso no fue razón suficiente para darte por atrás toda la noche.

De alguna forma esa mujer siempre lograba sacarme de quicio.

— ¡Cállate, cuatro ojos! No lo hizo. No nos acostamos.

Maniobré con una sola mano el volante. Si de alguna forma había logrado descubrir esa lamentable información, lo mataría. No solo eso, primero lo castraría con un cuchillo de cortar queso, uno muy poco afilado, para que siente hasta la más mínima textura sobresalida y lo note cada uno de sus testículos.

— ¿Entonces donde amaneciste esta mañana?

— ¿A ti que te importa?

—Ah, Levicito ¡Vamos! Un poco de diversión no te hará mal. Aprovecha antes de empezar el próximo semestre. Y además la próxima semana se e acaban las vacaciones con tu trabajo de striptease…—

— ¡Deja de decirlo así!

—Está bien, está bien. Tu trabajito. —Hanji rió.

Observé las pequeñas gotitas que caían a la ventana, obstaculizando mi visón de la carretera frente a mí. Debía dejar de hablar con Hanji y poner más atención a conducir ¿Acaso a esa mujer nunca se le acababa el puto saldo?

— ¿Te parece si vamos por eso de las nueve a recogerte?

—No. Te dije que no quiero ir…—

— ¡Nos vemos Levi! —Sin darme tiempo a replicar la llamada se cortó.

Que se jodan…

.

.

.

— ¿Enserio crees que ese tipo te drogó?

— ¿Tú crees que no lo hizo? ¿Quién no quiere drogar a un Levi _solo_, en mitad de un enorme bar para luego llevárselo a la cama?

Hanji escupió la bebida sin dejar de soltar carcajadas

— ¿Acaso tú quieres hacerlo Irvin?

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario.

— ¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí? —solté sintiéndome al límite de mi paciencia. Apoyé mi sobre mejilla sobre la palma de mi mamo y seguí observando las pequeñas burbujas que salían a flote en mi bebida —cero alcohol—.

Irvin y Hanji me miraron divertidos; ambos estaban sentados a cada lado de mi silla. En sus manos llevaban una copa de vino burbujeante de un oscuro color escarlata. Mientras yo…yo me limitaba a dar sorbos a mi saludable bebida — ¡Cero alcohol! —y a escuchar la condenada canción romántica para las lamentables parejas bailando abrazados en su íntima burbuja de felicidad pasajera.

Una vez más —y no sé cómo mierda pudieron conseguirlo—ese par de idiotas entraron a mi casa y me obligaron a conducir hasta aquí.

Si, ¡Me obligaron! ¡A conducir!

Aunque tampoco pude decirles simplemente "No", echarlos y cerrarles la puerta en la cara cuando dicho rubio oxigenado amenazaba con decirle a media ciudad que había sido el pasivo en una noche y como si no fuera poco, dicha loca lo puso al tanto —con todo y detalles— del trabajo que me mantenía. La odiaba, la odiaba tanto.

Pero el maldito de Irvin pareció entender, y eso me molesto aún más.

No necesitaba que me entiendan, mierda. Necesitaba nuevos amigos y una mejor vida.

—Dejaremos de hacerlo—respondió Hanji mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la barra de cristal—…Pero vamos a bailar.

—Sí, vamos a bailar un rato. ¿Levi…?—

—Paso.

—No aceptaré un "Paso" por respuesta esta vez ¿Qué tal si te dejamos solo y esta vez te lías con el enorme guardia de la entrada? No me quiero imaginar. Tú…en silla de ruedas.

—Largo—apunte hacia la pista de baile sin despegar la vista de mi vaso. Si no se iban en ese instante, la asesinaría. Y no, aún era muy joven para ir a la cárcel.

— ¿O qué tal si el tal Farlan vuelve a drogarte y esta vez si logra violarte?

— ¡Tu cállate Irvin!

— ¿Y si…?—

— ¡Agh, bien! Iré… ¡Iré! —bajé con dificultad de la silla malditamente alta y me metí en la enorme masa de personas bailando y cantando a toda voz.

No podía creer haya vuelto a enredarme en este tipo de situación, otra vez.

— ¡Hey, hola! —alcé la mirada y me topé con el rostro sonriente de Farlan—Volviste.

—No me digas—me moví a un lado para que una pareja de chicas pase e intenté seguir con mi camino cuando sentí como su mano me tomó por la cintura.

—Vamos a bailar.

—No quiero—dije alzando la voz para poder ser escuchado con claridad por entre el ruido. El negó con la cabeza y afianzó con más firmeza su mano en mi cintura. Fruncí el ceño. Tomé con fuerza su muñeca y le lancé una mirada de fastidio. —Te dije que no quiero bailar, quiero que desaparezcas.

—Oh vamos, solo una canción—esta vez hizo más presión en mi cintura y me acercó a él con poca delicadeza.

— ¿Acaso tu cerebro está lleno de alcohol, idiota? —lo empujé y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria, esquivando cuerpos demasiado sumidos en la canción que empezó a retumbar en ese instante. Busqué con la mirada algún lugar libre del calor que empezaba a asfixiarme.

Me sobresalté al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y volví a encontrarme con el rostro de Farlan; estaba tan cerca y olía demasiado a alcohol.

—Lo siento Levi, creo que esta noche empezamos mal.

— Tu nunca empiezas bien, Farlan —soltó con ironía alguien detrás de mí.

De repente ya no estaba frente al rostro de Farlan sino detrás de un tipo más alto que yo —sí, que raro—, me hice a un lado para observar al tipo, con lo que me topé fue con el rostro de Farlan distorsionado por el enojo. Salí detrás del chico y levanté la mirada, encontrándome con los ojos de Eren, no prácticamente con los ojos de Eren, pero si los pude reconocer tras esa máscara con plumas en los costados. Me sorprendí, no por su aspecto extraño sino por la sombra amenazadora que ensombrecía sus orbes aguamarina.

—Deberías volver a tu trabajo. Y dejar de molestar a Levi.

— ¿Tú quién eres para decirme eso? —repuso Farlan frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—Soy su novio.

Está bien, eso sí me tomó por _mas_ sorpresa.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos de su cuerpo y dejé de mirarlo. Entonces noté como Farlan nos volvía a ver con un atisbo de sospecha, así que tomé la mano de Eren y lo arrastré con dificultad a causa de los obstáculos vivos moviéndose con violencia, que pronto se detuvieron y empezaron a mirarnos fijamente. Mierda.

Eren no podía ser más estúpido.

Regresé a ver hacia atrás y alcancé a ver al causante de todo esto. Farlan nos seguía mirando y el idiota de Eren le devolvía la mirada como si lo estuviera retando a acercarse.

Mocoso impulsivo. No podía ser más infantil.

.

.

.

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí la brisa fría no tardó en atacar mi cuerpo; me congeló las mejillas y aguijoneó mis brazos desnudos, recordándome lo álgido que llega a ser el invierno en Sina, en particular si es en la noche.

Regresé a ver a Eren, que se mantenía parado frente a mí. Me quedé mirando el vaho que escapaba de sus labios cada vez que exhalaba, él también lo hacía. Observaba su propio vaho.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que lo estaba siendo a propósito. El condenado estaba jugando.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿Por qué? Es divertido—puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus labios como su fuera un cigarrillo, inhaló aire y volvió a botarlo, simulando fumar.

—Es molesto, Eren—tomé su mano y lo bajé hacia un costado de su cuerpo—Detente.

Llevaba una chaqueta de color negro lo suficientemente cálida, supuse que lo suficiente, como para evitar que su cuerpo fuera víctima del aire gélido merodeando por el callejón desolado y apenas iluminado por los faroles parpadeantes ubicados al borde de la acera húmeda.

—No vuelvas a decirlo—murmuré apoyándome en la pared fría del establecimiento.

— ¿Decir qué?

—Que eres mi novio.

— ¿Por qué?

Hice una mueca y solté un largo suspiro.

No puede ser, este tipo es imposible.

—Eren ya hablamos de esto. En tu casa.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué...?

—Farlan te estaba molestando y tu parecías estar realmente incómodo, así que decidí actuar y ayudarte—sonrió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— ¿Conoces a Farlan?

—Sí, trabaja desde hace tiempo en el bar— se encogió de hombros—Aunque nunca me ha dado buena espina.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que ustedes tocan aquí? —pregunté sin saber con exactitud la razón de mi curiosidad.

—Desde hace tres años, cuando yo tenía trece.

— ¿Y a esa edad ya sabías cantar y tocar la guitarra?

—Empecé a tocar la guitarra desde los diez, gracias al papá de Annie, él nos enseñó a mi hermana y a mí a tocar.

Le lance una mirada de "No-sé-quien-mierda-es -Annie" a lo que el soltó una risita.

—Annie es la novia de Mikasa.

Asentí como total signo de entendimiento.

Quería saber más…

— ¿Y cómo lograron empezar a tocar?

—Esa fue otra ayuda adicional. El dueño del bar es el papá de una amiga de la banda.

— ¿Solo tocan aquí?

—No, también nos llaman a realizar presentaciones lejos de aquí. Aunque no es muy a menudo, en la mayoría de los casos tenemos que rechazar las ofertas, ya sabes, por los estudios y porque sería muy sospechoso que cinco estudiantes desaparezcan justamente cuando la banda se está presentado.

—No cantas tan mal, aunque no creí que fueran tan conocidos—le dije en tono sugerente.

Me miró enarcando una ceja con diversión y se acercó a mí.

—Somos muy conocidos, tienes mucha competencia, Levi—susurró cerca de mi oído.

—No lo creo, Eren. A ningún momento entré a la competencia. —murmuré sin alejarme de su rostro.

Por un momento me sentí mal ¿Por qué le estaba siguiendo el juego? Debería apartarme y romper todo contacto con él, incluyendo el hecho de ya no volver a este bar en lo que me queda de vida. Observé como sus labios formaron una sonrisa con lentitud, entonces caí en la cuenta de que había estado viendo sus labios todo ese lapso de tiempo. Fruncí el ceño, molesto y me encontré con sus ojos brillantes tras la máscara.

— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Tu—respondió. Lo miré con fastidio y al verme pareció asustarse— No me refiero a que tú eres chistoso, sino que, a pesar de verte como una persona muy seria eres muy lindo y eso me hace sentir de alguna forma feliz.

—Se supone que soy una persona seria, mocoso—solté cuando un leve destello llamó mi atención.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado. Un hombre de mediana edad mantenía levantado en sus manos una pequeña cámara que no paraba de lanzar resplandores de luz blanca que a cualquiera podría dejar ciego. Miré extrañado al hombre cuando caí en la cuenta de que justamente en ese instante estaba parado —demasiado cerca—frente a el vocalista de una banda reconocida. Jadeé con sorpresa y hundí mi rostro en la chaqueta de Eren, intentando esconder al menos eso.

— ¡Mierda! Eren, haz algo idiota.

Estaba más que dispuesto a asesinar yo mismo a ese hombre pero si me movía aunque sea unos cuantos pasos estaba seguro de que lograría tomar un buen plano de mi cara.

Escuché más pasos viniendo desde la entrada del callejón y mi frustración no hizo más que acrecentar. Sentí como de repente Eren me tomo de la mano y empezó a llevarme más al fondo del callejón oscuro, quería golpearlo.

—Toma.

Bajé la vista hacia el objeto en su mano. Sostenía una máscara de un oscuro color rojo adornado con bordes negros y plateados y con unas pequeñas plumitas, que a diferencia de la máscara de Eren, estaban a un solo lado.

—Póntela.

—No lo haré.

—Levi… Si no te lo pones te reconocerán y por lo que me dijiste hoy en la mañana es lo que menos quieres.

Bufé con resignación y tomé rápidamente la máscara.

— ¿Y esto como se pone?

— ¿Nunca te has puesto una? —Negué con la cabeza intentando no parecer una persona traumado de problemas hasta en su infancia. —Te ayudare entonces.

Se acercó a mí con la máscara bien sujeta en sus manos y me la puso sobre los ojos. Cerré los párpados fuertemente y esperé a que terminara de ajustar la parte de atrás. Me incomodaba tenerlo puesto, parecía que en cualquier momento el borde de los huecos para los ojos se clavarían en mis párpados. Me recordó a mi trabajo y a esa patética telita que me obligaban a llevar sobre la mitad de mi rosto —desde el puente de la nariz hacia abajo—, tapado mi boca y llegando hasta la mitad del cuello. Pero esta máscara tenía la diferencia de que me tapaba desde el puente de mi nariz hacia arriba, solo llegando hasta las cejas.

—Listo—pestañee un par de veces convenciéndome de que esas cosas no mutilarían mis ojos y enfoqué la vista en Eren.

— ¿No se caerán? —el negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Te ves muy lindo con eso.

—No me importa.

—Me dan ganas de darte un beso—susurró jalando un mechón de mi cabello.

—Estas demente—me aparté y me asomé por el borde de la pared para observar el camino por donde vinimos—Esos idiotas siguen ahí parados.

—Dudo que se vallan. Por eso te di la máscara para que cuando tomen fotos no te reconozca nadie—indicó Eren sonando satisfecho.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tengo que lidiar con todos esos flashes en mis ojos? Tsk… que molesto.

—No es tan malo, lo grave está en lograr entrar de nuevo al bar.

—Lo haremos. Ahora, Eren…—Lo odie tanto en ese instante ¿Que con esa manía de interrumpirme con besos?

Los labios de Eren no sabían cómo esa misma mañana—a una mezcla de dentífrico y manzana—, ahora volvía a tener un sabor agridulce propio de él, el mismo que había probado la noche anterior. Las máscaras no era un obstáculo del todo difícil, porque terminaban en la base del puente de la nariz pero aun así dificultaba el proceso de respiración y eso de alguna forma me molestaba. Intenté volver a morderlo pero cuando abrí la boca para hacerlo aprovechó para enterrar con frenesí su lengua cálida al interior de mi boca y juguetear e incitar a la mía ¿Por qué era tan malditamente bueno besando?

Se separó casi al instante y apoyó ambas manos en mis hombros, luego me ofreció una de sus tantas sonrisas torcidas. A la mierda todo. Tomé con fuerza el cuello de su chaqueta para volver a acercarlo a mí y lo besé. Sentí su sonrisa aun persistiendo contra mis labios. Me tomó por la nuca y comenzó a caminar hacia mí provocando que yo diera traspiés hacia atrás hasta que di con la pared más cercana; y usando su rodilla separó mis piernas y me pegó más a la pared mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y lo obligue agacharse más, tentándolo a profundizar el beso.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, no podía. Mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a la parte coherente de mi cerebro. Parecía como si Eren fuera algún tipo de adormecedor para mis neuronas y no pudieran responder con la rapidez reglamentaria de cualquier persona humana.

Se sentía tan bien sentir el tacto posesivo de esas manos y la sensación resbaladiza y cálida de su lengua…Era simplemente demasiado.

Las palmas de Eren siguieron bajando con suavidad por los bordes de mi cuerpo hasta dar con mi cadera, me levantó y yo enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Instintivamente volví a buscar sus labios pero parecía que él tenía una idea muy distinta. Solté un jadeo ahogado cuando sentí su boca adueñarse de mi cuello; Hundí mis dedos en su cabello, rozando el nudo que mantenía pegado la máscara a sus ojos.

No pude evitar pensar en lo relativamente obsceno que se veía todo.

Besándonos de esta forma tan frenética, contra la pared de un callejón oscuro de forma clandestina y usando máscaras ¿Qué seguía luego? ¿Esposas de metal?

— ¡No muerdas, idiota! —le reclamé cuando sentí como succionaba una buena parte de mi piel descubierta. Mierda, eso iba a dejar marca.

—Lo siento. Es que tu piel se ve tan malditamente blanca que parece que brilla.

—No son necesarios tus comentarios—musité sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos— Hablas demasiado.

— ¿No quieres que hable? —susurró haciendo un mohín lastimero.

—No, no quiero que lo hagas—murmuré con la extraña necesidad de molestarlo cuando unas manchas opacas aparecieron con rapidez frente a mí, nublando mi vista y distorsionado la imagen de Eren. Sentí mi cabeza demasiado pesada para dejarla alzada.

— ¿Levi…?—dejé de escucharlo de forma involuntaria, parecía como si mis oídos estuvieran llenos de agua.

Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando justo ahora. Frente a él.

Lo poco que escuchaba de su voz empezó a tornarse más angustiada.

— ¿Levi?... Levi ¿Me escuchas? ¡Maldición! —de repente mis piernas dejaron de tocar el suelo y mi cabeza se posó sobre algo suave y firme, donde se escuchaba perfectamente el retumbar habitual de una persona viva. Mi cuerpo apenas reaccionaba ante el contacto ajeno y mis ojos no parecían querer enfocarse en ningún punto en específico; todo brillaba demasiado, como si lo único que me rodeara fueran enormes faros de luz, como los que tienen los barcos para no perderse.

Quería hablar, quería decirle que deje de sonar tan exageradamente preocupado. Que esto pasaba más a menudo de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar. También quería gritarle que me bajara en ese mismo instante…

Que deje de emanar esa aura tan amigable que no pedía nada a cambio y que estaba llena de calor… Impulsando a sentirme tan…tan en paz conmigo mismo.

— ¿E-eren?...

Nada.

¿Por qué ese mocoso estúpido ya no me contesta? No, no, no… ¿Por qué estaba entrando en pánico por eso?

Mierda, contesta, mocoso.

.

.

.

_Levi… ¡Levi! … ¡Cuidado con el auto, Hijo!... ¡LEVI!_

Abrí los ojos con alarma pero tan pronto como lo hice los volví a cerrar rápidamente. Mi visión estaba inundada de miles de estrellas parpadeantes que no dejaban de moverse y solo provocaban que me mareara más.

¿Dónde estoy? Lo poco que logre observar fue puro y enfermizo blanco. Literalmente…

Cortinas blancas, paredes blancas, televisión blanca. Supuse que lo que estaba debajo de mí también era blanco. No era por ser discriminatorio…Tomando en cuenta que yo también era demasiado blanco. Me tallé los ojos con la mano y esperé a que el mareo se fuera de una maldita vez.

Aun con los ojos cerrados intenté volver a incorporarme a duras penas apoyando mis codos en, lo que supuse, era una cama. No fue ni unos pocos centímetros que logre levantarme cuando sentí como alguien volvió a presionarme contra la cama por los hombros.

—No te esfuerces, Levi.

Mierda ¿Y que se supone que hacer Irvin aquí?

—No me estoy… esforzando.

—Lo estás haciendo, enanín.

Mierda, también Hanji.

—Que no lo estoy haciendo—una mano cálida comenzó a acariciar mi brazo con delicadeza. Fruncí el ceño y cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Hanji que deje de jugar, escuché la voz ligeramente temblorosa de mi madre.

Más mierda, el doble... No, el triple.

—Mi Levi. Gracias a Dios que no fue nada grave—abrí un ojo con un poco de dificultad y cuando dejé de ver estrellas abrí el otro— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, me siento bien, mamá.

—Me alegro—acercó su mano a mi frente y empezó a peinar mechones de mi cabello—Si vuelves a ver a tu amigo, dile que muchas gracias por traerte.

¿Amigo? No me digan que…

— ¿Qué amigo? —pregunté a pesar de saber perfectamente de quien hablaba.

—El joven que te trajo ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

—Eren—ayudó Hanji mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, Eren…Eren —volvió a repetir como si quisiera grabar el nombre en su mente—No me quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si te hubieras desmayado en medio de ese lugar. Solo—se estremeció notablemente pero no tardó en recomponerse—Es un jovencito muy lindo y educado. Me alegra que hayas conseguido más amigos.

—No es mi amigo—solté sentándome despacio—Apenas lo conozco.

—Oh, sí claro—escuché como murmuraba Hanji al fondo de la habitación. Le lancé rápidamente una mirada para que se calle. Es mujer no está en su buen juicio, a nadie le hacía bien escucharla.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —Sí, pregunta estúpida pero necesitaba cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, cuando te llaman a mitad de la noche para pedir presencia urgente en el hospital porque _su único hijo _está hospitalizado, por sentido común de madre, una acude inmediatamente al lado de su hijo—sonó bastante molesta y aun preocupada por lo que preferí no replicar nada más. Más bien me acerqué más a ella y hablé bajito con temor a ser escuchado.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso…volví a recaer?

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y me sonrió aliviada—No fue grave, en realidad, solo subió tu presión arterial, por eso te desmayaste. Además, me informaron que no comiste nada—terminó viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Primero fue tu amigo-no-tan-conocido Eren, me dijo que no comiste nada en la mañana, luego me lo dijo Hanji, tampoco comiste el almuerzo y al final Irvin, quien a ningún momento te vio ingerir nada que no fuera la bebida que tomaste cuando estaban en el bar.

— ¿Acaso estuviste preguntando a cada uno?

—Por supuesto. Tenía que saberlo, Levi…Y deja de mirarme de esa forma ¿Por qué no comiste nada?

—Lo olvide.

— ¿Quién se olvida de comer?

—Yo ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece absurdo, Levi. Debes comer como Dios manda.

—Ah, por favor mamá—me cruce de brazos y fingí no escucharla.

— ¡Levi Ackerman deja de ignorarme! —

A veces mamá puede llegar a ponerse de verdad histérica. Pero siempre peleaba hasta que alguien le dé la razón; Ahí estaba el problema.

Tanto ella como yo éramos personas demasiado necias, y nunca dejábamos que alguien más se llevé la razón así que cuando discutíamos, las palabras podrían alargarse horas. Pero esta vez me sentí demasiado cansado como para seguir debatiendo contra la necedad de mujer que era mi madre. Así que la mejor solución era dejar de hablarle, y esperar a que se cansara de gritarme. Eso o darle la razón, pero no lo haría. Jamás le daría la razón.

Cuando por fin se calmó, mi cabeza ya había dejado de dar vueltas y mi estómago —que parecía tener efecto retardado—comenzó a ser víctima de los estragos del hambre. Pero no se lo dije a nadie, llegaría a mi casa y ya me prepararía algo. Aunque no era tan bueno en ese tema de cocinar, pero ahora parece que me vería obligado a aprender.

Hanji, Irvin, mi mamá y yo salimos del hospital a la noche más fría que en mi vida había pensado en experimentar. Observé a mis tres acompañantes y me di cuenta de que también temblaban y maldecían al frío, hasta mi propia madre llena de compostura lo hacía. Me apresuré a llegar a mi auto, cuando recordé que lo dejé estacionado cerca del bar.

—Mierda.

—Levi—me di la vuelta y me encontré con las llaves de mi auto frente a mi rostro. Ladeé la cabeza en dirección a Irvin—Traje tu auto, así que toma las llaves y vuelve pronto a casa sino quieres coger de paso un molesto resfriado—sonrió y me guío hacia mi auto.

—Gracias por traerlo, Irvin—lo miré extrañado pero de igual forma se lo agradecí.

Vi que a lo lejos Hanji y mi mamá se acercaban. Me despedí de Hanji como siempre con un par de insultos viniendo de ambos lados, aunque esta vez noté que se veía distraída, pero no le di mucha importancia. Al final me acerque a mi madre y ella me rodeo rápidamente con sus brazos.

—Cuídate ¿bien? Come como es apropiado y si sientes malestares ya sabes que debes tomar las pastillas con frecuen…—

—Sí, mamá—la interrumpí sin tener muchas ganas de escuchar acerca de esas asquerosas pastillas—Ahora vuelve a tu casa y deja de preocuparte.

Ella asintió y me dio un rápido beso en la frente, luego se fue junto con Irvin y Hanji a quienes ofreció llevar con toda amabilidad. Solo esperé que no suelte más información de la que debe.

Me metí en el auto y encendí el motor y de paso la calefacción. Soplé mis manos para intentar ganar más calor. Que frío más exagerado. Por instinto metí mis manos en la enorme chaqueta que llevaba puesta… ¿Qué?

Bajé la vista confundido. Esa chaqueta no era mía, ni de lejos podría ser mía, tomando en cuenta lo grande que me quedaba ¿Entonces de quien…?

—Eren—Si, definitivamente era suya. Olía a él y en la base tenía pequeños puntito brillantes que seguramente se debieron despegar de la máscara que llevaba. Busqué en sus bolsillos y me encontré con la máscara que yo también llevaba, pero ni rastro de la suya.

No creí que haya sido tan tonto como para llevarme hasta el hospital con la máscara puesta, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era más que capaz. Ese idiota…

Seguí buscando más al fondo de los bolsillos hasta que mis dedos rozaron lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel doblado, lo saqué con curiosidad.

Si, era una hoja de papel blanca, bien doblada y de alguna forma parecía tener algo abultado en su interior, lo iba a volver a meter en donde la encontré cuando vi mi nombre escrito a un lado ¿Porqué…?

La desdoble con cuidado y del interior cayó un billete de veinte dólares.

— ¿Qué pretendes, idiota? —murmuré acomodándome en el asiento, luego volví a ver la hoja de papel aun en mi mano. Tenía algo escrito y se veía a leguas que estaba escrito al apuro, por las letras desiguales y por la curvatura, una más larga que otra. Bufé al tiempo que la templaba en mis manos.

**_Espero que estés bien, Levi. Me asustaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer._**

_**Lamento no poder quedarme pero seguramente Mikasa me asesinará si no llegó puntual a la presentación y lo que menos que quiero es morir sin saber que estas bien.** _

Ese idiota, de verdad tenía problemas…

**_PD: ¿Por qué no comiste nada en todo el día? Hablaremos seriamente acerca de esto._**

Fruncí el ceño con molestia ¿Acaso pensaba que lo volvería a ver? En mi vida volvería a ese jodido bar.

**_PD2: Te dejé veinte dólares para que comas en abundancia y no te mueras de hambre. No te atrevas a devolverlo. _**

Miré con fastidio el dinero y lo tiré en el interior de la gaveta. Empecé a pensar que debía matarlo, no necesitaba su dinero. Suspiré y seguí leyendo.

_**PD3: Te regalo la máscara para que tengas de recuerdo a la masa de fotógrafos que te acoso.** _

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

_**PD4: Esto de poner posdata es divertido, Levi.** _

Reprimí una risa. Mocoso infantil…

**_PD5: Espero que me llames cuando te recuperes. Te dejaré mi número: 0889123003_**

¿De verdad creía que lo iba a llamar? Primero muerto.

**_Con esto me despido Levi ¡Come! Y si vuelves al bar, ten cuidado con Farlan. Adiós._**

**_Eren._**

Arrugué el papel y al igual que el dinero lo lancé dentro de la gaveta.

Observé la carretera frente a mí y deduje que era demasiado para un solo día ¿Acaso no podía simplemente tener un día normal? Miré el pequeño reloj ubicado a un lado del velocímetro del auto. Aun no era muy tarde, bueno, al menos aun no para mí. Esta semana dormía a las doce de la noche pero no pasaba de eso, cuando tenía trabajo dormía a duras penas, llegaba casi a la madrugada y era molesto no tener las horas debidas de sueño.

Aun eran las once y media…

Podría ir a algún restaurante nocturno a comer y ahorrarme el trabajo de cocinar ¿Aunque cual restaurante podría estar abierto a esta hora? Dejando de lado el propio establecimiento en donde trabajaba, no podía simplemente llegar y pedir comida, seguro y me reconocerían. Sacudí la cabeza negativamente. Otro lugar….

Me detuve en una esquina aun animada, por donde había enormes luces de todo color y publicidad exageradamente llamativa y grande. Cerré los ojos y esperé hasta que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, entonces intenté recordad el recorrido y los caminos por donde me llevó el taxi hoy en la mañana.

Cuando el semáforo cambió de color aceleré y con un rápido movimiento me desvié hacia una nueva avenida, libre de luces parpadeantes y el tráfico aun presente en Sina. Volví a girar y me encontré con el mismo parque que vi hoy cuando estaba en el taxi. En la mañana se veía bonito pero ahora, era sorprendente observarlo; Faros de un color pálido alumbraban hasta el rincón más apretado de ese pequeño parquecito, las fuentes de agua estaba iluminadas de colores bajos y a la vez fuertes, que daban un toque casi irreal al agua que salía disparada hacia arriba. Y los enormes árboles se mecían al compás de la brisa gélida que soplaba sin demasiada fuerza, pero aún seguía siendo fría.

¿Por qué no había pasado por aquí antes? Este lugar era un poco alejado del complejo por el que vivía pero aun así, me sorprendía no haber sabido acerca de este parque.

Despegué la vista del parquecito y seguí conduciendo. Debía salir más, y al menos terminar de conocer bien la propia cuidad en la que vivía. Sonreí sin demasiada gracia. De lo que uno se pierde cuando se vive ahogando con problemas que, si lo veo con otra perspectiva, no son tan malos como aparentan. Son problemas que tienen solución, no debería lamentarme por eso.

Sin darme cuenta la calle por donde me recogió el taxi ya estaba frente a mí y estaba muy poco iluminada. Apagué el carro y me bajé con rapidez antes de volver a recuperar mi compostura y la falta de coherencia en lo que estaba punto de hacer.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre a un costado de la puerta me mordí el labio con incertidumbre. Era estúpido, muy estúpido lo que iba a hacer, tal vez esto me vuelva una persona cualquiera, aunque ya lo había hecho antes y no se sintió mal. Entonces ¿Porque ahora…?

Saqué mi celular y volví al auto. Busqué en el fondo de la gaveta con urgencia el arrugado papelito que me escribió Eren, y la inseguridad haciendo mella en mi poca voluntad. No dejaba de parecerme irónico toda la situación, se supone que no debería estar aquí, mandando un mensaje —que a pesar de ser corto—, le decía a Eren que saliera en ese mismo instante o me arrepentiría y me iría.

Observé el mensaje por unos segundos y tecleé en el destinatario rápidamente el número que dejó escrito más que claro en el papelito y lo envié. Me apoyé en la puerta cerrada del auto y exhale un largo suspiro. Enseguida escuché como la puerta frente a mi chirrió cuando fue abierta por un… demasiado atractivo Eren. Avancé hacia el mirándolo molesto, sin saber porque todo ese sentimiento estaba dirigido a él. Tal vez porque de alguna forma me sentía más tranquilo cuando estaba con él o tal vez por que lograba hacer que mis pensamientos se desvanecieran tan rápido como unía sus labios cálidos y agridulces con los míos.

—Hola, Levi—susurró tomándome de la muñeca y jalándome hacia el interior de la casa— ¿Esta bien?¿Sucedió algo?

Negué con la cabeza a la segunda pregunta y empecé a sacarme su chaqueta—No, solo vine a devolverte tu chaqueta y tu dinero.

— ¿El dinero? ¿Aún no comes nada? —Preguntó dirigiéndome una mirada reprobatoria—Estuviste en el hospital, Levi. Debes comer algo.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros y a presionar la chaqueta contra su pecho— No sé cocinar y no tomó con tanta facilidad dinero de una persona que apenas conozco.

Frunció el ceño pareciendo dolido.

—Bien no tomes el dinero, pero lo que si vas a recibir de la persona que _apenas conoces_ será una buena comida—sin darme tiempo a replicar cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me empezó a llevar escaleras arriba—Ellos están aquí, así que debes ser más silencioso.

Su voz tenía un toque un poco seco, un tono que no estaba ahí cuando me saludó. No quise preguntarme por qué cambió tan de repente, porque de algún modo, me hizo sentirme más aliviado y menos culpable por lo que le iba a decir.

Me adelanté dando pasos silenciosos hacia su habitación, no regresé a mirarlo pero escuché como soltaba un risa silenciosa y apresuraba su paso.

—Tu habitación esta…desordenada—solté mirando todo. Absolutamente todo. No podía ser tan desordenado, tan desorganizado. Suspiré dramáticamente—Esto es una porquería, Eren.

—No tuve tiempo de limpiar. ¿Sabes lo difícil que puede llegar a ser la vida de una persona acosada diariamente? Es tedioso.

—No te puede parecer tedioso que muchas chicas locas te sigan como si fueras un Dios—me acerqué a la cama y tiré el edredón hacia el piso.

Tomé la sábana por los bordes, la tensé y con un rápido movimiento la sacudí dejándolo bien envuelta lo largo y ancho de la cama. Me agaché y tomé el edredón y, al igual que la sábana, lo dejé caer encima, camine hacia cada esquina para halarlo y que no esté arrugado en el centro ni en los bordes.

—Listo—me acerqué a Eren, que me miraba con un deje de sorpresa grabado en su rostro pero aun sonriendo—Necesito una canasta.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para recoger la ropa—le respondí en tono sugerente.

—No tengo canastas.

Alcé una ceja, satírico. Este mocoso no podía estar hablando en serio. Tenía manzanas verdes y no una maldita canasta, que lamentable situación. La sociedad no podía estar cayendo tan bajo.

— ¿En dónde dejas tu ropa cuando está sucia?

—La llevo directamente al cuarto de lavar.

—Ya veo—retrocedí sin dejar de verlo y luego concentre mi atención en su escritorio, igual de desordenado. Había infinidad de papeles tanto escritos como en blanco. —Deberías botar a la basura los papales que ya no te sirvan.

Escuché como se acercaba y se inclinaba sobre el escritorio ¡Se inclinaba! Cuando yo perfectamente podía ver cada detalle de las letras curvilíneas escritas en cada superficie blanca. Maldita altura.

—Deberías dejar de crecer—murmuré a la vez que tomaba una de las laminillas agarrotada de letras sin un orden aparente. No pueden ser apuntes, eso lo haría un pésimo estudiante. Leí el primer párrafo con intriga.

Parecía ser una canción, escrita en japonés. Fruncí el ceño. No sabía que ese niño dominaba el idioma, era un poco difícil, aún más la gramática pero lo que si sabía es que con prácticas diarias uno se terminaba de aprender absolutamente todo.

Empecé a leer y rápidamente las líneas empezaron a tomar forma.

_*Cuando llegue la mañana uno de nosotros irá por caminos separados,_

Así que sostenme con esas manos, de las que me agarro con tanta fuerza.

Quiero sentir los latidos de tu corazón, antes de que termine la noche.

_**Llévame lejos, bésame más, con más fuerza.**_

**Hasta que todo se desmorone.**

**No digas adiós.**

**Dame un beso para la 100° vez.**

_Si pudiéramos estar solos, parar toda la eternidad_

_Entonces un beso como este,_

_ no se sentiría tan triste._

_**Hazme olvidar, bésame más, con más fuerza.**_

_**Hasta que todo se desmorone.**_

_**No digas Adiós**_

_**Aunque todo sea una mentira, quiero quedarme así.***_

Fruncí el ceño y di vuelta a la hoja. ¿Qué? ¿No hay más? El otro lado estaba escrito los mismo pero con la diferencia de que encima de algunas palabras estaban escritos acordes, de guitarra, supuse.

Este tonto lo dejó incompleto. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a quejarme acerca de su falta de motivación para terminarlo cuando me sorprendió tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él con sutileza.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté aun sosteniendo el papel en la mano.

—Nada ¿Por qué? —Pensé que se hacía el tonto pero la seriedad —a pesar de seguir sonriendo como idiota—no se iba. —Solo quería abrazarte.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Me alejé dando cortos traspiés hacia atrás hasta que choqué contra el borde del escritorio. Me di la vuelta y sin poder dejar mis manos quietas, empecé a recoger todas las hojas y a golpearlas contra el escritorio para aliñarlas. Cuando ya no había rastro de láminas blancas tiradas en cualquier lugar, busqué instintivamente algún otro imperfecto de desorganización en la habitación. Pero no encontré nada.

—Oye, Eren.

— ¿Si? —lo regresé a mirar. Estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá ubicado en el fondo de su habitación cerca del guardarropa de color marrón oscuro.

— ¿Qué opinas de las relaciones con derecho a roce?

— ¿Amigos con beneficios?

—Sí, amigos con derechos.

—No lo sé, supongo que el mismo nombre lo dice ¿no?

Me calmé mentalmente y me senté a su lado—Pero ¿Qué opinas tú de eso?

— ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

Suspiré con desgana. En serio este niño no podía ser más despistado, aunque también yo me estaba desviando del tema en sí. Y no soy de ese tipo de persona que se enreda con un montón de palabrería patética, lo decía lo más directamente posible. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el borde del sofá y ladeé la cabeza hacia él ¿Por qué se me hacía tan difícil?

—Quiero ese tipo de relación.

El me devolvía la mirada con intensidad lo que solo provocó que mi indiferencia empezara a ceder ante esos ojos. Mierda, Eren ¡Mierda!

— ¿De qué hablas…?—

Exhalé con fuerza. Hasta aquí mi paciencia, me incliné un poco y en un rápido movimiento me puse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Eren. Lo tomé con muy, muy poca delicadeza del cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeé.

—Quiero una relación sin ningún tipo de sentimentalismo de por medio…contigo, idiota ¡Contigo! ¡¿Entiendes?!

.

.

.

**Fin del segundo capítulo…**

**Después de todo Levi logró —prácticamente—gritarle sus intenciones a Eren ¿Qué pensará Eren al respecto? ¿Lograrán llevar esta relación hasta el límite de sus propios deseos? ¿Las fotografías tomadas de Eren y Levi serán publicadas? ¿Hasta qué punto soportará Levi la fama creciente alrededor suyo? ¿Y hasta cuando logrará mantener al margen su propia identidad? ¿Qué tiene que ver su trabajo en todo esto? ¿Cuál es su maldito trabajo, mierda?**

* * *

**Esto y más en el próximo capítulo: ****Sólo sopórtalo.**

* * *

**Bien… Perdón TnT La razón principal por la que no actualicé fue porque estaba en exámenes finales y tuve que poner toda mi concentración en esos libros aburridos llenos de números, porque en realidad, las letras no me molestan. Solo si hablan de política porque si es así…Todo puede conmigo :C **

**Pero ya terminó. El infierno terminó T-T Y me separaré de mis amigos, esos que hacían yaoi para mí. Qué triste (u-u)9 **

**Pero lo superaré, supongo.**

**Y los que leen el manga de Shingeki….Aasdfghjhgfdfd JEARMIN ES REAL, COÑO (*-*)9 **—**Se enorgullece de Armin hasta morir**—**E igual The Choice with not regrets,mierda. Dolió. Mi Levi –llora-**

**Ahora las buenas noticias es que ya estoy ¡libre! Por lo que podré actualizar, si es posible, cada semana. **

**Y para los que siguen "Es una orden" es lo mismo (?) Actualizaré más seguido.**

**Así que no me maten. Por cierto este capítulo ha sido el más largo que he escrito en toda mi extraña existencia. Así que festejaré al puro estilo de forever alone-mente ._. —Lanza serpentinas—. **

* * *

**Antes de empezar con los lindos reviews unas aclaraciones:**

****—***_Ohne Musik wäre das Leben ein Irrtum_*escrita en la camiseta de Eren significa: "Sin música la vida sería un error". Lo dijo el filósofo alemán Friedrich Nietzsche.  
**

**—La letra de la canción a la que puse un ( * ) se llama Hyakukaime no Kiss pertenece a Supercell. Es una canción en japonés, y Levi lo lee en español. La banda la cantará en japonés, ah.**

—**No hubo lemon (¡¿Enserio?! DD:) porque cuando uno se embriaga demasiado o como en caso de Levi, lo drogaron, uno casi no recuerda nada (Supongo eso, tuve que entrevistar a muchas personas para saberlo e-e) Así que tendrán que esperar a que Levi este en su plena conciencia y sobriedad (?)**

—**Acerca del trabajo de Levi. Hanji lo molesta diciendo que es un stripper porque su trabajo es un poco de dejar su dignidad a un lado. Pero no se los diré específicamente el por qué…Tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo (?) Pero de que verán a Levi bailar…lo harán e-e**

—**Eren no es quien aparenta ser D: Bueno no, en realidad si lo es, solo que usa una máscara al igual que toda la banda, siempre varían. **

—**Probablemente añada canciones de idiomas diferentes (Es necesario) pero siempre la pondré traducida en español. Claro, al final pondré de quien es la canción. **

—**Farlan es bueno aunque no lo parezca (?)**

—**Levi vivía con sus padres pero cuando supo que se iban a separar decidió buscar algún lugar para vivir solo. Los primeros años pasó de la casa de Hanji a la de Irvin, hasta que por fin logró encontrar una casa a un precio razonable. **

—**El trabajo de Levi tiene mucho que ver con su padre, ya que entre ambos hicieron una especie de trato para que Levi no tuviera que irse con su padre a su país natal: Francia.**

* * *

**Ahora si… ¡Los reviews!**

**Sasha Tateyama****: Te dejé con las ganas de porno D: Lo siento TT-TT Pero de que habrá porno, habrá porno, del intenso (?) xD Hanji solo lo dijo por molestar, pero se podría decir que es un trabajo un tanto... Indecente._. Y Hanji e Irvin estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol. Nadie sabe lo que paso en realidad e.e Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este cap. **

**Haru19****: Los taxistas tienden a perder la paciencia con facilidad e-e Y Hanji siempre termina sacando de sus casillas a Levi xD Aww gracias, gracias *u* Me alegra que te haya gustado. Besos.**

**Hnea****: Aparecí (?) Siento tanto haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, de verdad lo siento T-T Pero he aquí el siguiente cap, espero que te haya gustado. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no quiere ver haciendo striptease a Levi? *Q*Pronto…pronto. Gracias por tu review :***

**Guest:**** Nadie se puede resistir a un Eren cantante, no debió pensárselo dos veces, debió cogerlo y violárselo (?) xD Espero que te haya gustado este cap y muchísimas gracias por el review** :´)

* * *

**Amé con todo mi corazón sus hermosos reviews. Me hicieron sentir tan histéricamente feliz. No saben lo agradecida que estoy :33 **

**No duden en dejar uno, aunque sea corito y sea solo para saludarme y desearme buenos deseos y salud(?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado mis queridísimos seres de purpurina. **

**Les mando muchos besitos. **

**.**

**.**

_**Enlly**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiiii –saluda gaymente-  
He aparecido después de mi terrible bloqueo xD Pero ya llegué. **

**Antes de todo quería decirles que las vacaciones no son como lo pintan en los cuentos de hadas :C **

**Bueno, solo eso. Pueden empezar a leer n-n**

* * *

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece, si así fuera: Eren y Levi ya tuvieran una camada de niños que mantener. **

—**Solo sopórtalo—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_EREN_***

Tomé el cucharón a un lado de la encimera con cuidado de no gotear el líquido escurridizo de la superficie. Ya debería estar listo, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que se enfríe un poco. Me apoyé sobre la refrigeradora mientras esperaba, y me quité el delantal con rapidez. Levi debe estar muy hambriento ¿Cómo pudo conducir estando tan débil hasta aquí? Debería tener más cuidado.

Suspiré y me estiré a tomar la bandeja de la alacena para dejarla sobre la encimera. No parecía estar bien, se veía decaído. Fue por eso que le obligué a entrar, no quería que se fuera con esa expresión, a pesar de saber esconderla con una destreza dueña de años de práctica, lo que de verdad siente. Y ni hablar de lo orgulloso y necio que parecía ser. Con ayuda del cucharón enrollé una buena porción de espagueti y llené el plato. Debería poner más, debe estar hambriento, aunque no lo parezca. Tome una segunda cucharada y luego una tercera. Hasta que el plato estuvo exuberante de esos filamentos suaves,y llena de pequeñas albóndigas.

Me gustaba hacerlas más pequeñas de lo normal, se veían de alguna extraña forma, más apetecibles. Solté una risita, pequeñas y apetecibles como Levi.

Enrollé un par de cubiertos en una servilleta y la dejé a un lado del plato. Supuse que también debía tener sed así que fui a preparar un poco de limonada. Y cuando ya todo estaba listo, volví a encaminarme de forma silenciosa hacia mi habitación. Y sin siquiera pedirlo mis pensamientos empezaron a tomar una nueva forma. Levi y su forma de ser directo.

—_Quiero una relación sin ningún tipo de sentimentalismo de por medio…contigo, idiota ¡Contigo! ¡¿Entiendes?!_

¿Qué debería decirle?

Apreté los bordes de la bandeja inconscientemente. No quería negarlo, sentía algo por Levi, desde el mismo momento en que lo vi parado por primera vez en la cafetería cerca de mi colegio. Su imagen se quedó adherida de forma permanente a mí, pero nunca fui capaz de acercarme a él porque siempre estaba acompañado. Si no era por sus dos amigos infaltables, eran por las mujeres demasiado tontas como para notar la mirada de molestia que mantenía Levi cada vez que era rodeado por ellas. Pero entonces lo vi la noche del viernes y no pude despegar mis ojos de su cuerpo menudo, y de la forma en como tomaba el alcohol que llenaba su vaso…y entonces él me regresó la mirada, fue tan de repente, que estaba seguro de que me confundí en un acorde de la guitarra, pero seguí cantando, no quería detenerme. Quería cantárselo a él.

Pero me di cuenta de que la canción ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Aun así no me permití perderlo de vista y bajé lo más rápido que se me hacía posible del escenario, pero si me metía al gentío y me veían a cercarme a él, seguro harían todo un embrollo, como siempre. Así que había corrido hacía los servicios y me había sacado la máscara, con la esperanza de que aun siga cerca.

Y salí, esquivé a muchas personas y hasta las llegué a empujar. Hasta que por fin di con él. Apoyado en una de las columnas brillantes, como si estuviera perdido. Se veía desorientado pero no dejaba de retar con la mirada a las personas, como si les desafiara a acercarse.

Yo lo hice, me acerqué. No con malas intenciones, solo quería verlo más de cerca y saludarlo. En mi vida me había sentido tan nervioso pero cuando lo saludé y el solo me miró con molestia supe que a lo más lejos que podía llegar con él era a solo ese simple acto. Aun así no dejé que eso me detuviera.

Y fue demasiada mi sorpresa cuando sentí sus labios apretados con fuerza contra los míos, fue tan fortuito que reaccionar con rapidez no era una opción, no supe como pero le seguí el beso.

Jamás creí que terminaríamos teniendo sexo. Nunca pretendí tenerlo, al menos no esa noche.

El nunca recordó nada, y yo no estaba dispuesto a contárselo con detalles.

Y ahora…

Ahora me estaba diciendo que quería tener una relación solo como amigos con derechos. Lo podría besar, abrazar, si era posible verlo todos los días.

De alguna formar u otra se veía perfecto.

¿Entonces porque sentía que no iba a salir nada bien? ¿Acaso desde el primer momento que lo vi no deseé con todas mis fuerzas acercarme? ¿Por qué ahora que me estaba ofreciendo ese trato, no me sentía bien?

¿Y si solo estaba siendo usado?

Negué con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. No puede ser, Levi no me usaría de esa forma, no lo creía capaz de hacerlo. Aunque no es como si lo conociera de años como para saberlo con certeza. Empujé la puerta entreabierta con el pie y entré con dificultad, teniendo sumo cuidado en no regar ni una gota de la limonada y levanté la mirada.

Levi estaba sentado al borde mi cama, mirando la pantalla del celular al tiempo que tecleaba con dedos hábiles un mensaje; un profundo ceño fruncido se asomaba en su frente. Parecía estar realmente perdido en el aparato como para no notar que entré ¿Con quién estaría escribiéndose a estas horas? Pensar en que tiene al alguien lo suficientemente importante como para responderle a semejante hora, me irritó de sobremanera. Di un par de pasos hacia él provocando que el vaso y el filo del plato chocaran y soltaran un chirrido bajito. Pero lo suficiente ruidoso como para que por fin se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Guardó rápidamente el celular y se levantó.

¿Con quién? ¿Con quién estaba escribiéndose?

.

.

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

— ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde? —Eren me miraba con seriedad y un deje de molestia acompañandosu voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso a esta hora ya deberías estar en tu quinto sueño, Eren?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, que se fue tan rápido como bajé la vista. Eren traía en su mano derecha un plato exuberante de comida mientras que en su mano izquierda llevaba un vaso mediano lleno de un líquido de color verde pálido. Limonada.

¿Quién toma limonada en una noche tan fría? Me pareció raro, pero se me apetecía. Mi boca estaba seca y el vacío de mi estómago aun persistía con poderío. Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta tras él y a ayudarlo con el plato. Toda esa comida para mí, no lograría terminarlo, a pesar de que tenía un hambre voraz casi llegando a sentirme famélico, pero de verdad dudaba poder dejar el plato vacío.

— ¿Me ayudarás verdad? —me volví a sentar al borde de la cama con el plato en mis manos. Eren dejó el vaso sobre la cómoda a lado mío y acercó la silla de su escritorio.

—No, te lo acabarás todo. Tu solito.

— ¿Me crees capaz de terminar todo esto? Soy una persona pequeña, deberías subestimarme.

Soltó una carcajada y se apartó algunos mechones que llegaban justo a la base de los ojos—No me parece buena idea subestimarte, tomando en cuenta que llegaste a esta hora, en carro, tu solo, estando débil por tu desmayo y sin nada en el estómago—de repente su voz se tornó inquieta—No deberías hacer cosas tan imprudentes.

—Tú no eres exactamente la persona más indicada para hablar sobre ser más prudente.

Eren se cruzó de brazos y se empezó a mecer hacia atrás por las patas de la silla— Si lo dices por el artículo que salió hoy en la tarde, no creo que debas…—

— ¿Qué artículo?

Se vio indeciso y su rostro cambió de expresión. Parecía que se había metido otra vez en problemas.

— ¿Qué artículo, Eren? —volví a preguntar mas despacio.

—El…artículo que habla de ti—estaba a punto de lanzarle el plato, cuando se levantó—No exactamente de ti. Sino d-de…de la "Dama enmascarada".

Me quedé en blanco y con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Dama enmascarada? Qué tipo de mierda de nombre es ese, no podían ser menos creativos, les debe doler utilizar de forma productiva su diminuto cerebro.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que piensan que soy una mujer? —Asintió con ambas manos apoyadas al respaldo de la silla, como si en cualquier momento se viera obligado a utilizarlo como defensa para la integridad de su cuerpo— ¿No saben quién soy?

—No, no lo creo.

—Más te vale—volví a relajarme y tomé con energía uno de los cubiertos— ¿Puedes cocinar?

—Sí. Me vi obligado a aprender…—dejó la frase inconclusa y sonrió al ver como probaba el primer bocado— ¿Te gusta?

—No está mal—En realidad estaba delicioso, demasiado. Pero no le subiría más el ego a ese mocoso— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh? —se mostró desconcertado.

Bufé y mordisqueé el borde de una de las albóndigas— ¿Por qué te viste obligado a aprender a cocinar?

—Por qué…mis padres no pasan mucho en la casa. Por…por cosas del trabajo—murmuró sin alzar la vista de sus manos inquietas—Y preferí aprender a cocinar que vivir todos los días de comida chatarra.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu hermana? ¿También sabe cocinar?

—Algo así, pero es preferible invitarla a comer a que cocine. No es muy buena en eso—suspiró al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento—Por cierto…No sé si es tu apellido, pero recuerdo haberlo escuchado alguna vez en la cafetería ¿Tu apellido es Ackerman?

Fruncí el ceño mientras bebía a sorbos la limonada. No estaba seguro de que decirle, no podía estar confiando de forma tan fácil de las personas, aunque este era Eren; y el…

—Sí, me llamo Levi Ackerman… ¿Por qué?

Pestañeo un par de veces pareciendo confundido pero volvió a retomar su rostro alegre unos segundos después—Solo curiosidad. No sé mucho de ti, y por eso pregunté, por cierto mi apellido es Jaeger.

_Si, ya lo sabía…_Me pregunté si era consciente de la reputación que llevaba cargando desde hace meses, tal vez si lo sabía pero optaba por ignorarlo, aunque también puede ser que el mismo haya provocado tantas habladurías acerca de su moralidad como persona.

—Es difícil ignorar un apellido como ese—solté con indiferencia, volviendo a dejar la limonada en la cómoda.

— ¿Por qué? —se vio sumamente sorprendido al preguntar. Si, despejando toda duda. No sabía en absoluto acerca de las propias murmuraciones y comentarios acerca de él— ¿Ya me conocías?

—No—este mocoso se estaba emocionando demasiado, no podía permitirlo. Fruncí el ceño—En mi vida te había visto, hasta el viernes en la noche. Es solo que…escuchaba diariamente el apellido Jaeger en la universidad, y a uno se le termina grabando a fuego en la cabeza, en contra de su propia voluntad.

— ¿Solo has escuchado mi nombre? Por…. Por medio de comentarios de otras personas, supongo.

—De quien más si no son de las mujeres demasiado hormonadas para su propia salud.

— ¿Y qué has escuchado? —lo miré extrañado. Se le veía inquieto y eso de por sí me llenaba de una preocupante y muy extraña curiosidad.

—Te lo diré en una sola palabra: Mujeriego.

— ¡No soy mujeriego! —saltó viéndose ofendido de una forma demasiado cómica.

—Oh ¿Enserio? —Pregunté teniendo sumo cuidado en inyectar, de sobra, sarcasmo en cada letra—Díselo a las chicas que juran haberse acostado contigo, tienes una larga fila delante.

—No es divertido—murmuró frunciendo el ceño, como respuesta a mi sonrisa cínica—Además no sé de dónde sacan eso. No me llevó con las estudiantes de tu universidad, a veces, regreso el saludo, pero solo por no verme como un maleducado... No sabía que decían eso de mí.

—Y lo peor de todo es que no saben que perteneces a una banda. SI algún día se llegan a enterar, a la mierda sus ovarios.

Soltó una carcajada y se pasó las manos por el cabello con gesto de exasperación.

—No me quiero imaginar si esos rumores llegan a oídos de Mikasa. No quiero tener una hermana delincuente a la que tenga que ir a visitar todos los días a la cárcel.

—No suena tan mal—le devolví el plato sintiéndome satisfecho. Casi lo terminé todo pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar otro bocado mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, preferí dejarlo como estaba—Puedes acabártelo.

— ¿Gracias? —enrolló una buena porción de espagueti en el tenedor y empezó a comer.

—Eren…

— ¿Si?

Mierda, no preguntes. Solo quedarás mal…pero ¿Qué podía perder? Esta vez no podría irse y evadir la pregunta con la excusa de preparar algo "nutritivo" para comer. Suspiré y me tragué toda la culpabilidad. Era más que consciente de lo que le iba preguntar, no estaba bien hacerlo, de alguna forma esto era una especie de uso.

Lo sabía…Lo iba a usar para desaparecer mis problemas, para escapar. Huir.

Porque solo él podía hacerlo, solo él desvanecía todo pensamiento con solo un simple beso.

Era justamente lo que necesitaba…

—Acerca de lo que te dije hace unos minutos…—

—Está bien—respondió de repente, interrumpiéndome—Tendré ese tipo de relación contigo.

Sonrió de forma misteriosa y tomó el vaso. Se tomó todo el líquido sobrante y lo puso en la bandeja al igual que el plato. Es mocoso idiota ¿Acaso pensaba en solo responderme y volver a largarse? Aunque… ¿Qué esperaba? Sacudí la cabeza y reprimí un bostezo. Ya iba a ser de madrugada según las letras encendidas del reloj en la cómoda.

Debería irme.

—Oye Eren, ya va siendo tarde, así que…—antes de poder terminar la mísera frase, ya tenía los labios de Eren apretando los míos. Esta vez ya no me sorprendí, aunque si volví a sentir ese cosquilleo tan normal al ser tocado por ese mocoso.

Aunque se podría decir que ya no me molestaba. Acaso ¿Ya me estaba acostumbrando a ser interrumpido de esa forma?

.

.

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

Tiré de sus caderas con fuerza hacia mí, a la vez que me sentía rodeado por sus brazos. Me atraía hacia el con vehemencia. Sonreí contra sus labios, a lo que recibí un buen jaloneo de mi cabello, parecía intentar profundizar el beso, pero no se lo permitía. Contuve el deseo de empujarlo contra la cama y llenarlo hasta el fondo. Pero se veía tan adorable en ese mismo instante y eso dificultaba notablemente el adecuado recorrido de información coherente hacia mi cerebro, pero eso sí, mi cuerpo parecía tener vida propia.

—Levi…—susurré con dolor cuando recibí un buen mordisco de su parte. De todas formas, sonrió. No es normal que sonría a menos que sea de una forma cínica, irónica o con fines malvados.

Me sentí empujado —literalmente—, empujado contra la cama. Bajo el peso ligero de Levi; Quien tenía una expresión molesta, pero sonreía lascivo.

¿Eso era posible? Verse molesto y a la vez deseoso de más, al parecer, para Levi era más que posible ese tipo de expresiones. Eso lo hacía verse más peligrosamente atrayente. A pesar de correr el riesgo de perder buen parte de mi brazo, acaricie desde la mitad de sus costillas hasta sus caderas, y volví a subir hacia arriba, levantando buena parte de su camiseta delgada y dejando a la vista su piel aporcelanada. Sonreí y levanté la mirada hacia sus orbes dilatados.

Brillaba, Todo en él, brillaba.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi pecho, bajó su cuerpo hacia el mío y pegó lo suficiente su rostro, como para que unos pocos mechones azabaches rozaran mi frente, haciéndome cosquillas. Deslicé mis manos hacia su espalda baja y lo atraje con más fuerza. No pude evitar pensar en lo apetecibles que se veían sus labios, un poco separados, de un tono rosado pálido, que solían enrojecer cuando terminaba de besarlo.

Me elevé y robé, una vez más, esos labios. Murmuró algo entre los míos que no alcancé a entender, pero supuse que era alguna especie de insulto y sonreí entreviendo su aura asesina. Notando lo perdido que estaba en el beso, cambié de postura y lo apreté contra la cama, observando de soslayo lo desordenada que ya se encontraba la cama. Di gracias mentalmente, de que la cama no chirriara, como en otras noches, frecuentaba hacerlo. Abrí levemente los ojos encontrándome con su ceño fruncido con molestia. Le había quitado el dominio, y no parecía ser una persona a la que le agradara no tener control total de la situación.

Jaló mi ropa hacia arriba, pareciendo impaciente. Aunque podía decirlo con certeza, estaba más controlado que la noche en la que estaba ebrio. Agarré sus manos y las llevé encima de su cabeza. Gruño con frustración y no pude más que soltar una risita, me agaché y empecé a atacar su cuello descubierto y tentador. Recordé que ese pequeño cuerpo menudo tenía una buena parte débil, fue complicado encontrarlo pero al final lo conseguí, y cuando lo mordí, soltó gemidos sin ningún pudor. Aunque pudo haber sido por el hecho de que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Ese punto débil estaba a un costado de su cuello, a unos pocos centímetros bajo el delicado lóbulo de su oreja.

—Levi, eres tan lindo—susurré en el hueco de su cuello. Esparcí besos cortos haciéndome camino hasta llegar a su costado y lo mordí sin demasiada fuerza pero la necesaria para hacerlo jadear con sorpresa.

—I-diota—aun seguí forcejeando, negándose a ser sometido— ¡S-sácate la ropa!

Pestañeé confundido, tomado con la guardia baja. Sabía que era algo demandante pero no creí que estando en su plena sobriedad llegara a pedir por más. Tomé mi camiseta por el dobladillo y me lo saqué en un rápido movimiento, mientras lo veía de reojo, expectante. Sus mejillas tenían un imperceptible rubor, que gracias a su piel lechosa lo hacía verse más sugestivo y…. adorable.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

.

.

Escuché mis propios latidos retumbando contra mi pecho, desenfrenados. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto, en ese mismo instante y a pesar de que suene contradictorio temía que esta sensación de necesidad empiece a esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo, hasta que llegue al punto del "sin retorno".

Pero me lo repito una y otra vez, y por si las dudas, me lo repito una vez más…Esto solo es deseo, no sentimientos demasiado complejos para entenderlo, ni nada por el estilo. Ahora, lo que más me perturbaba era el hecho de que ese mocoso encontró algo demasiado sensible en mi cuello. Un punto del que ni yo mismo estaba enterado, que me hizo soltar un jadeo delatador….Delatador y vergonzoso. Me entraron ganas de golpearlo y a la vez de presionarlo para que no se aparte.

—Levi…—me susurró al oído sin dejar de toquetear el borde de mis pantalones. Una de sus manos subió de forma lenta, rozando con delicadeza cada rincón de piel de mi torso y cuando llegó a mi pecho, sonrió con un deje travieso que me hizo estremecer por dentro.

Sin dar alguna señal antes, levantó toda mi camisa y deslizó sus manos, no sin dejar de tocar más de lo necesario, hasta llegar a mi espalda. Sus manos tenían un tacto ligero, ni tan caliente, tampoco demasiado frías. Eran tibias, lo justo, lo necesario… Manos de Eren. Me atrajo hacia él, provocando que me arqueara sin propio consentimiento, pegándome más a su cuerpo, a su cincelado torso desnudo. Que a pesar de verse y ser tan joven, lo tenía bien torneado. Su piel de un tono más acaramelado lo hacía brillar de una forma intrigante y deseable.

Tanto mi cadera como la parte baja de mi espalda estaban levantados, mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Aún mantenía su sonrisa impúdica con dejes de promesas de placer escrito en ellas. Podía estar seguro…

Este no era el Eren que posaba ambos dedos en su boca y fingía se un fumador en toda regla de un adulto, tampoco el chico que le parecía divertido escribir un sin número de posdatas en las cartas. Este Eren, era diferente. Más maduro, más lujurioso y experto en el ámbito del sexo, menos el estudiante de un colegio privado, casto e inocente.

Mi pantalón se fue deslizando a quien sabe que jodido rincón de la habitación. Me dejaría llevar, solo haría eso ¿Por qué se me estaba complicando el dejarme hacer? ¿Por qué no simplemente cerraba mis ojos y me concentraba en las sensaciones que traen un simple y rápido polvo? Eren, Eren me lo estaba complicando todo.

Apreté con fuerza los pequeños bultos que se formaban en el edredón por toda la cama al sentir la sensación húmeda y cálida de su lengua en el interior de mi muslo, succionaba y volvía a besar, abriéndose camino hasta mi deseo que empezaba a volverse doloroso y pesado.

Suficiente.

Lo empujé contra la cama y me senté a horcajadas encima de su cadera. Por lo que sentía presionando en mi parte baja, no era el único que sentía el miembro a punto de explotar. Rocé con cuidado y con la suficiente presión, la protuberancia asomándose en su entrepierna, recibiendo un siseo de placer como recompensa.

Bajé su bragueta con lentitud, sin despegar mis ojos de su mirada impaciente y lasciva, luego la volví a subir en un rápido movimiento; pude notar con claridad como su cuerpo fue víctima de un espasmo de sorpresa. Quería jugar, y parecía ser un buen acompañante.

— ¿Te duele, Eren? —frunció el ceño y en un movimiento demasiado rápido, fluctuó sus caderas, provocando una fricción rápida entre nuestras intimidades. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarme un gruñido.

—Levi…N-no juegues conmigo—murmuró acariciando mis piernas, demasiado indecorosamente.

—No juego contigo—no podía dejar de lado todo el coqueteo, al menos no con él.

Quería hacerlo pedir, si era necesario hacerlo rogar. Que me deseara, y le doliera hacerlo.

Bajé sus pantalones, sin tener la suficiente paciencia de un hombre cuerdo. Liberando su falo del bóxer.

Oh por…

—L-la tienes enorme—no era posible que eso entrara en mi ¿Cómo mierda logró hacerlo la primera vez sin dejarme al menos tres semanas postrado en cama?

—No dijiste eso la primera vez que lo viste.

—Debes estar bromeando—No parecía posible, pero si ya lo hizo ¿Porque no podría hacerlo también ahora? —Bien, hazlo.

Observé a Eren pestañar confundido, pero luego pareció entenderlo, y lo peor de todo es que pareció darla gracia. Antes de que pudiera golpearlo, se sentó y me abrazó por la espalda, aun sin alejarme de su regazo. Dejó su mano vagar entre nuestros cuerpos mientras yo me abrazaba a su cuello. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Iba a doler como el infierno; me iba a arrepentir, lo sabía. Pero ¿Por qué no me importaba volver a ser el pasivo?… ¿Porque ya no me importaba?

Eren dio un rápido movimiento de sus manos, y en un segundo ya tenía ambos miembros en una mano, uniéndolos, apenas rozándolos, como si estuviera…jugando.

— ¿Luego quien juega con quién, Eren? —murmuré, mordiendo con demasiada fuerza la piel de su cuello cerca de mis labios.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —me susurró al tiempo que bajaba lentamente su mano a lo largo de ambos falos palpitantes. Siseé al sentir el contacto de sus dedos, apretando en la base, sabiendo que tocaba levemente los testículos deliberadamente.

—Ya lo sé, mocoso—volvió a subir, con el fin de causar más fricción satisfactoria entre ambos. Sé que ese idiota está jugando, pero lo que él no sabe es que también tengo secretos, no por nada Hanji me llama Stripper…mierda. Jadeó al entrever los movimientos más frenéticos de su mano al subir y bajar; y en cómo, con su mano libre, me aprieta más contra él, atrayéndome por mi espalda a su pecho. Sé que está cerca…y sé que también yo lo estoy.

—E-eren—la tan conocida descarga acompañado por cosquilleos ligeros empezaron a recorrer por mi cuerpo, revolviéndome de forma placentera el estómago y tomando control sobre los sonidos que profanaban mis labios, inundándolos de sonidos obscenos y sin decencia de su nivel de ruido.

Entonces se detuvo. Me separé con ganas de matarlo. Este idiota ¿Cómo se atreve a parar de esa forma? Lo observé con el ceño fruncido, que se frunció con más molestia al verlo sonreír, como si fuera un niño observando a lo lejos una travesura bien hecha.

—Idiota—solté con los dientes apretados. Había estado tan cerca.

—Shhh, Levi. Esto aún no ha terminado—acarició con lentitud mis piernas dobladas a cada lado de su cuerpo hasta que encontró mis tobillos—Esto apenas empieza.

Me jaló con fuerza hacia él, provocando que caiga de espaldas contra la cama. Levanté la cabeza y dirigí una mirada furibunda hacia su expresión divertida y a la vez hambrienta. Estreché los ojos con molestia ante sus intenciones pero no pude evitar balancear apenas unos milímetros mis caderas, buscando contacto con su longitud erguida con deseo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Tomó mi miembro sin pensárselo y empezó a plasmar pequeños círculos en la punta, arrancándome un suspiro largo y fluctuante. Solté una serie de insultos en voz baja hacia él, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada cínica. Ese idiota me las iba a pagar caro.

.

.

***_EREN_***

.

.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Se veía realmente molesto pero lo que me daba gracia no era su ceño fruncido con odio, sino lo ansioso que parecía estar. A pesar de estarlo escondiendo muy bien. Recorrí toda su longitud, sin dejar de mirarlo. Quería saborear cada una de las expresiones que pasaban desapercibidas y en un desliz rápido; no quería perderme ni una sola reacción. Usando su líquido pre seminal, deslicé mis dedos hasta su entrada, y note como se tensaba bajo mis manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo la respiración, parecía estarlo haciendo inconscientemente; me pareció extraño verlo así. Me acerqué a su rostro y rocé sus labios con delicadeza.

—Tranquilo.

—C-cállate. Estoy tranquilo—musitó sobre mis labios, sin dejar de apretar los dientes. Aun así pareció relajarse, al menos un poco.

Deslicé el primer dedo con sumo cuidado. Me sorprendí ante lo estrecho que volvía a estar, no recordaba si lo había dilatado lo suficiente la primera vez, una de las razones: El mismo fue quien no permitió que lo hiciera, y por qué entretanto enredo, apenas podía pensar en algo como eso. Soltó un jadeo y su pecho se removió, antes de que pudiera decir algo, empecé a moverlo de un lado a otro, tanteando más a fondo, o al menos hasta donde podía. Estaba tan estrecho, maldición. Decidí meter el segundo dedo, y los abrí en tijeras. Tratando de extenderlo.

—Estas tan estrecho, Levi—volvió a soltar un gemido quedo mientras apretaba el edredón a su alrededor.

Lo quería…

—Relájate—Su cejas se unieron al verme. Me sentí confundido, no por él, sino por mí.

Lo quería todo.

— ¿Cómo mierda quieres que me relaje, idiota?

Quería estar dentro de él.

Metía ambos dedos a un ritmo constante, y cuando llegaba a la base los abría. Sus ojos en algún momento perdido, se clavaron solamente en mí; ya no los tenía cerrados con fuerza, y sus orbes oliva brillaban con tanta luz, encendidos. Su labio inferior se mantenía atrapado entre sus dientes, para no soltar ningún sonido a causa del placer del que su cuerpo era víctima. Y ya no se veía tenso, aunque seguía estando bastante estrecho; excitante y soberanamente estrecho.

Pareció que lo tomé con la guardia baja, al soltar un gemido bajito desde el interior de su garganta, cuando metí el tercer dedo. Se arqueó por completo y se mordió el dorso de la mano, sus piernas se abrieron más a mí. Y a juzgar por cómo reaccionó pareció haberlo hecho de forma involuntaria. Era suficiente, solo con verlo ya me sentía al límite también. Me incorporé y cubrí su cuerpo menudo con el mío, era tan pequeño y a pesar de eso, lograba verse intimidante en la mayoría de los casos. Lo besé con vehemencia y el volvió a soltar un gemido ahogado al tiempo que abría la boca, con la misma necesidad y lamió mis labios con la punta de sus labios. Abrí ligeramente los ojos y vislumbré un atisbo de diversión en su mirada.

Me estaba provocando.

Comenzó a jalonear con poca delicadeza algunos mechones de mi cabello, como si fuera un gato que afila las uñas sobre un pedazo de tela hilada. Alcé la ceja, con gesto desfiante. No debería retarme, no debería mirarme de esa forma; se veía demasiado provocativo. Deslicé las manos por su espalda, rozando el par de pequeñas hendiduras en su parte baja y apreté sus nalgas para levantarlo. Verlo sonrojarse de esa forma no hacía más que aumentar mi necesidad de llenarlo hasta lo más profundo, hasta oírlo gritar, preso del más grande placer.

Tenía que hacerlo, no podría resistirlo por más tiempo.

Tomé sus caderas y las elevé. Mientras el no dejaba de mirar cada uno de mis movimientos ¿Por qué se veía inquieto? Volví a robar sus labios y con cuidado me situé en su cavidad húmeda, lo froté lentamente y formé pequeños círculos para que se abriera lo suficiente. Reaccionó al instante, volvió a apresar su labio entre sus dientes y su respiración se volvió errática. Posé mi frente en la suya intentando atrapar su mirada, quería tranquilizarlo.

Parecía estar asustado.

—Por Dios, estas tan caliente, Levi—moví las caderas, entrando más en él. Sus paredes me oprimían con tanta amenidad, y a pesar de que Levi estaba maldiciendo e insultándome, su cavidad parecía abrazarme y atraerme.

—… D-duele, idiota ¿Por q-qué mierda...la tienes…tan g-grande?

—Relájate, Levi. Falta poco—Puede que quiera más que solo esto. No solo sexo.

¿Debería temer desear más que solo sexo?

.

.

***_LEVI_***

.

.

¡¿Falta poco?! ¿Es que acaso aun no entraba todo?

Siguió adentrándose cada vez más en mí, podía jurar que lo sentía hasta en mi estómago. Esperé que solo fueran puras ilusiones mías. En un rápido y potente movimiento de su cadera, sentí como sus testículos chocaron contra la base de mi trasero.

—Por Dios, Levi. E-eres… tan estrecho y cálido—Que deje de mirarme así, mierda. Me removí un poco, ante la sensación incómoda de sentirlo tan enterrado en mí, aún seguía siendo doloroso. Maldición, muy doloroso. Pero tenerlo quieto solo hacía que esa sensación de extrañeza se mantenga.

A pesar de que intenté moverme, él se mantenía quieto, con los ojos levemente cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos tan cerca de los míos. Respiraba de forma irregular, cada vez que inhalaba su pecho chocaba contra mí, y su tan característico aroma a vainilla me consumía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—M-muévete, mocoso—le susurré, mirándolo de forma sugerente.

Sin ninguna réplica de por medio, comenzó a sacar su miembro con extrema lentitud para volver a meterlo, sentía como mi interior empezaba a acoplarse a su miembro y cada vez que irrumpía en un suave balanceo, mis paredes lo abrazaban y aprisionaban. Era una reacción involuntaria de parte de mi cuerpo, sabía que no debería estar tenso, pero cada vez que lo apretaba, Eren gruñía cerca de mi oído y afianzaba con más fuerza mis caderas. Y escucharlo gruñir de esa forma era todo un espectáculo total de erotismo.

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada.

De un momento a otro empezó a embestir de forma rápida y brusca, sin ningún tipo de autocontrol. Y no pude hacer más que abrazarlo y hundir mi rostro en su cuello. Ya no había dolor, solo un insufrible placer, que hacía que mis sentidos despertaran como nunca antes lo habían hecho; oía a mi propio corazón acelerado pulsar a través de todo mi cuerpo, llenándome.

—Ahhh L-levi—gimió con voz ronca cerca de mi oído al tiempo que mordía y succionaba la piel de mi cuello.

Una oleada consumida de agónico y doloroso placer me invadió sin ningún tipo de piedad cuando una de sus estocadas logró encontrar ese condenado punto dentro.

—Hi-hijo… d-de tu... ¡Mmgh! —Lo mataría, mierda. Siguió moviéndose deliberadamente más adentro, y de alguna puta forma, mis propias caderas se balanceaban sin control buscando más contacto, si eso era posible.

—Me gusta escuchar tus gemidos—murmuró besándome mientras cerraba sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas y me levantaba. Cada vez que penetraba atraía mi cadera hacia él, haciendo que sienta su glande hinchado hasta lo más profundo, hasta lugares que ni yo sabía que tenía. Me estaba llevando, más allá de toda gloria; se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro, hundido sin ningún recato de por medio.

—Ahh…Er-eren, basta. V-voy… voy a correrme—lo apreté y sus orbes rutilantes se oscurecieron de llana y rauda lujuria al mirarme….Se veía tan peligroso y a la vez provocativo, tanto que me hizo desear más de él.

Comencé a temblar de expectación, al sentir como las descargas del orgasmo recorrían mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la base de mi estómago, haciendo bullir mi sangre y obligándome a apretar su falo con avidez. Gimió ronco y de pronto parece estar en otro lugar; cerró los ojos y sus jadeos se volvieron erráticos, al igual que sus movimientos. No me creía capaz de resistir más mi orgasmo, su pene no dejaba de chocar contra mi próstata, sin modestia alguna.

—M-mmgh E-eren, d-deja…de ¡Ahh! —Empujó una vez más con fuerza. Lo pude pensar con certeza, de verdad lo sentía hasta las entrañas. Quise apartar la mirada y esconder mi rostro en su cuello pero me lo impidió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, sin dejar de penetrarme. Apresé las sábanas en mis manos y me corrí soltando un largo gemido, difícil de esconder a esas alturas. Aun sintiendo las suaves corrientes del post orgasmo, Eren siguió moviéndose, provocando que mi cuerpo sensible sea víctima de estragos placenteros y dolorosos a la vez.

Entonces sentí algo caliente y espeso llenarme y calentarme hasta las entrañas. Jadeó y todo su peso recayó en mí, exhalaba con calma intentado normalizar su respiración. Quise moverme pero —aunque suene lamentable—ese hecho era imposible teniendo en cuenta lo jodidamente pequeño que soy comparado con él.

—Eren.

—¿Mmm?

—Me estas aplastando, mocoso.

— ¡Perdón! —salió de mí con un sonido húmedo y pegajoso. Se recostó a mi lado y a pesar de lo patético que sonaba, me di la vuelta y dirigí mi mirada hacia él.

Si, como lo pensé. Sonreía.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí—murmuró, pareciendo feliz. Demasiado para mi gusto.

— ¿Y tus amigos?

—Siempre golpean la puerta antes de entrar. Además podemos levantarnos temprano.

—Está bien, supongo que puedo quedarme—suspiré, sintiendo mis ojos pesados a causa del cansancio. Pero sabía que no podría dormir, no con esta sensación viscosa aun persistiendo. ¿Tienes ducha?

— ¡Sí! ¿Vas a bañarte?

—Por supuesto, y tú también deberías hacerlo—sonrió de lado con un extraño brillo en los ojos. No estará pensando en… —Luego, después de mí. Mocoso pervertido.

Me levanté con lentitud y teniendo sumo cuidado en mis pasos. Mi cadera ya no dolía como la primera vez pero mis piernas se sentían realmente débiles y tambaleantes.

Sonreí al abrir la puerta del baño, sabía que Eren me estaba viendo, y eso, de alguna forma demasiado extraña, me hizo sentir bien.

.

.

.

Revisé por última vez el mensaje de forma rápida. No podía estar hablando en serio, justamente domingo, el último día en el que podía disfrutar con tranquilidad y sin el detestable acoso diario del trabajo. Guardé el celular en mis pantalones y suspiré con pesar; mi madre, solo con una oración simple de tres putas palabras, podía terminar de arruinar un día entero.

_Tenemos que hablar_

Solo escribía un mensaje corto a semejante hora de la noche cuando se trataba de temas serios. Muy serios. Me apoyé en la pared a lado de la ventana, esperando a que Eren venga de una maldita vez, de donde quiera que haya ido. Mi madre había mandado el mensaje en la noche; sin ser muy consciente lo había abierto. Y precisamente en ese instante se le ocurrió aparecer a Eren con la bandeja de comida, pareciendo molesto.

Olvidé preguntarle porque había estado así.

No recuerdo muy bien que pasó luego, por poco y me arrastraba por el piso a causa del cansancio cuando salí de la ducha. Por suerte Eren, pareció adivinar lo cuidadoso que soy con la limpieza y cambió las sábanas sucias por unas recién lavadas que olían a lavanda. Sonreí para mis adentros, también se lo agradecí. Bueno no lo hice, pero puede que lo haya hecho si no hubiera estado completamente dormido. Había apagado las luces y me había recostado a su lado, con el sueño consumiéndome.

Al despertar ya no lo encontré. Una de las cortinas estaba abierta mientras que la que estaba en perfecto ángulo para que el sol me llegara, estaba cerrada. También se lo agradecí mentalmente.

Ahora, ese mocoso seguía sin dar señales de vida.

—Ese idiota, al menos debió haber avisado—me separé de la pared y me dispuse a salir de una maldita vez. No iba a estar esperando ¿Qué se ha creído? Desaparecer de esa forma, como un total descerebrado. Tomé el pomo y me sobresalte al ver como giraba con brusquedad, di unos pasos atrás antes de que la puerta se abriera y me golpeara.

Y ahí estaba. Parado. Sonriendo. Respirando como si hubiera corrido por toda la manzana.

—Lo siento—apoyó ambas manos en sus piernas, al tiempo que soltaba un largo y jadeante suspiro—No pensé que despertarías tan temprano.

Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

— ¿Has visto la hora que es? Ya es demasiado tarde, no soy una maldita persona con problemas para levantarse. Madrugo.

—Pero si son las siete de la mañana.

—Exacto. Ya debería estar tomando mi desayuno—No era del todo cierto, pero ver la cara de asombro de Eren me dio gracia. Además dormí como no lo había hecho en años. Experimenté esa sensación de pereza para el acto de levantarse; pero al final termine levantándome. Y dormí lo suficiente.

—Pareces ser una persona ocupada—murmuró irguiéndose, con la respiración más regular—Te levantas muy temprano. Deberías dormir un poco más, además es fin de semana.

—Tú, mocoso. Deberías aprender a levantarte más temprano.

—Lo hice. Hoy, me levanté a las seis de la mañana—dijo pareciendo orgulloso.

¿Cómo no había notado el momento en el que se levantó? Es muy bien conocido que tengo el sueño ligero, nada pasaba desapercibido, ni en mis sueños más profundos. A excepción de hoy.

— ¿Y a dónde fuiste? No es como si me importara —repliqué al ver como la sonrisa de Eren se ensanchaba.

—Fui con Mikasa a hacer unos preparativos para esta noche. Creí que solo me demoraría una media hora a lo mucho, por eso no te avisé. Además…—se acercó tan de repente que solo reaccioné a dar unos cuantos traspiés hacia atrás—te veías muy lindo durmiendo de esa forma.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues tienes un serio problema si piensas que ver a las personas dormir es "lindo".

—No dije que ver a las personas dormir es lindo. Solo si se trata de ti.

Lo empujé y esquivé rápidamente su cuerpo—No es necesario tanta palabrería cursi.

—Fue tan difícil levantarme—dijo con un deje dramático en su voz—Me estabas abrazando, y murmurabas cosas _cursis _a mi oído.

—Si lo que intentas es molestarme, no lo estás logrando—Bueno, en realidad si lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía darle la satisfacción de saberlo. Volví a hacer el intento de acercarse pero logré apartarme.

—No intento molestarte. Por cierto…—metió las manos en su bolsillo y sacó tres papeles pequeños de él—Hoy habrá una presentación en el bar, esta noche. Espero que vayas.

Tomó mi mano y me dio las tres entradas bien dobladas, haciendo notar su emoción en ese simple gesto. Suspiré con pesar, no quería volver a ese bar. Pero Eren parecía de verdad contento, tampoco me sentía capaz de negarle.

— ¿Por qué tres entradas?

—Para que vayas con tus amigos, así sabré que estas acompañado y no solo. No me preocupare de que Farlan a aparezca.

— ¿Farlan? ¿Y porque debería preocuparte eso? —le pregunté con molestia. No necesitaba que me protejan, aunque no podía negar la especie de satisfacción que sentí al escucharlo decir eso.

—No quiero que se acerque a ti. Tampoco debería acercarte demasiado a él—también tenía el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

—Como sea. ¿Y porque serán con entradas? —Me inquietaba verlo celoso. Mas por el hecho de que no somos nada, no tenía por qué sentir algo así.

—Cantará mi hermana—se relajó notablemente y sonrió—Me pidió que escribiera una canción para que ella lo cante. Annie se irá con su padre a estudiar al extranjero y por eso hoy tocaremos para ella.

— ¿Y para que quieres que vaya?

— ¿No quieres ir? — me respondió con otra pregunta. Bufé molesto.

— ¿Acaso dije eso, mocoso? Solo te pregunté para que quieres que vaya.

—Para darme inspiración cuando toque—respondió con toda naturalidad—Me hará feliz verte ahí.

Pestañeé confundido y con una necesidad imperiosa de ahorcarlo. Que solo acrecentó cuando sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Este idiota, como lo odio. Me di la vuelta y me acerqué al pequeño librero que tenía en una esquina de la habitación ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Los libros estaban mal organizados y el polvo en los bordes, amenazaban con volar por los aires y contaminar toda el lugar.

— ¿Levi…?

—Eren, un trapo. Ahora…que esté bien desinfectado.

—No tengo trapos desinfectados.

Lo encaré, indignado— ¿Quién en su sano juicio no tiene un puto trapo o un maldito desinfectante?

Eren soltó una risa y me rodeó por la cintura. Mierda, este niño volvió a tomarme con la guardia baja. Su aroma no tardó en hacer presencia, vainilla con un deje de menta, apoyé ambas manos en su pecho, usándolas como barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío, pero el no pareció entender la indirecta de que se aleje o tal vez solo lo ignoró porque solo se acercó más. Me apresó entre el librero y él.

—Lo podemos limpiar nosotros.

—No, no podemos limpiarlo. Porque no tienes un maldito trapo cerca.

—No son necesarios los trapos.

—Lo dice un mocoso que parece nunca haber limpiado una jodida cosa, ni siquiera eres capaz de limpiar tu habitación.

—Yo si la limpio—hizo un mohín y afianzó más sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Eren…Espera—me quedé quieto al sentir mi celular vibrando. Mi mamá de seguro se cansó de esperar.

Si yo era madrugador y puntual, mi madre se pasaba de exagerada. Luego si preguntan de dónde saqué tremenda puntualidad. Aunque creo que el insomnio viene de familia. Me alejé y revisé la pantalla, solo había llamado una vez, así que no podía sermonearme de ninguna forma. Si quería hablar conmigo a estas horas de la mañana, un domingo. Es por que debe ser importante o hasta grave.

—Tengo que irme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Como tú mismo dijiste, soy una persona ocupada.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, traje el auto… ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—No, deben estar en el bar justo ahora.

—Bien—era consciente de que mientras me cepillaba un poco el cabello con los dedos, no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada.

Pero tenía cierta aprensión. Sentía que Eren era demasiado observador, y si lograba ver más allá de mí, note lo preocupado que estaba. Abrí la puerta y empecé a caminar a la salida, escuchando los pasos de Eren detrás de mí. Para cuando llegamos a la salida mi cuerpo ya se había tensado lo suficiente como para atraer miradas rápidas y angustiadas de parte suya.

¿Por qué mierda no se apura abriendo esa puerta?

— ¿Vas a venir? —preguntó una vez haló la puerta exageradamente asegurada.

Salí e inmediatamente el aire gélido se coló por mi ropa. Me giré a verlo al tiempo que sacaba las llaves de mi auto con rapidez; no iba a decirle no. Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón sentía que tenía que ir a verlo, porque se veía demasiado emocionado y verlo tocar esa noche me tranquilizó por unos míseros segundos.

—Bien, iré. Pero solo por una hora, mañana tengo que ayudar con tutoría—me acerqué al auto y abrí la compuerta.

Ahora debía enfrentar al mundo real.

—Levi.

— ¿Qué? —regresé a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias por haber venido.

¿Pero qué mierda…?

—Tsk…Como sea—me dispuse a entrar cuando sentí una de sus manos tomar mi mentor. Me sorprendí al sentir sus labios —plasmados de una sonrisa— contra los míos, con tanta delicadeza.

Este Eren…si era el que jugaba como un niño.

—Nos vemos en la noche—susurró mientras yo me apartaba y me metía al auto.

Me limité a asentir con gesto indiferente y a poner en marcha el carro. Que se joda, como lo odiaba.

Y lo odiaba tanto…

¿Cómo es que con un simple y corto gesto como ese haya provocado que mi corazón lata más rápido y sienta que mi cara estaba a punto de incendiarse? Estúpido... ¡Estúpido mocoso!

Estúpido cuerpo que actuaba sin pensar.

.

.

.

Me acomodé en el sillón amplio de color crema de la exageradamente inmensa sala de estar. Como siempre bien ordenada, fría, todo opaco y pálido… tan poco cálido; con la misma apariencia de soledad. Suspiré y deje reposar mis vista en el portarretratos sobre el borde la chimenea.

Tras ese cristal delgado rodeado de madera se encontraba posando una familia feliz, normal y unida. O al menos aparentaban ser ese tipo de familia, porque en realidad no lo eran. Nunca llegarían a hacerlo. Inclusive, ahora esa familia ya estaba absolutamente quebrada.

Rota.

Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza. Mamá siempre solía dar la vuelta a la imagen, igual papá, pero ahora la tenían así; a la vista de todos. Que lamentable.

—Si gustas te la puedes llevar—negué con la cabeza y dirigí la mirada hacia la mujer elegante y bien vestida que tenía al frente.

—No la quiero, gracias—mi madre aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía, pero ahora, se veía mucho más joven. Con su largo cabello azabache suelto, llegando hasta la mitad de la espalda y dos mechones a cada lado de su cuello blanquecino; vestía una falda de tubo que lograba tapar sus rodillas y sus tacos demasiado afilados y ruidosos al caminar.

Pero a pesar de verse como una mujer salida de una revista, su rostro mostraba una realidad diferente. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, que logró esconder tras una buena capa de maquillaje y estaba más pálida de lo normal, casi como un zombie.

El insomnio atacándola, de nuevo.

—Mamá ¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Papá no está aquí?

—No, justamente ahora debe estar en la agencia de viajes o yo que sé—se sentó con elegancia sobre el sofá contiguo y me ofreció una rápida sonrisa—Bueno, te llame porque sentía que tenía que hablar contigo.

— ¿Acerca de qué? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Yo debería preguntar eso ¿Estas bien, Levi?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te ves un poco pálido.

Me entró la necesidad de preguntarle si ha visto su rostro frente al espejo. Ella parecía más pálida que una hoja de papel.

—Los Ackerman hemos sido pálidos desde hace generaciones, mamá. Es normal.

—Estas aún más pálido de lo normal… ¿Te duele algo? —me preguntó con preocupación. Dejó reposar su mano sobre mi frente y comenzó a tantear en busca de señales de fiebre.

Aparté su mano y negué con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño extrañado. Estaba desviando la conversación como solo una madre preocupada podía, sin dejar de bombardear con preguntas a uno. Pero no iba a caer en su típica estrategia.

—No, estoy bien. Solo dime que pasa… ¿Acaso te dijo algo papá?

Movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación y apretó sus labios, dejándolos en una línea fina y angustiada.

—Aún persiste con la ridícula idea de llevarte con él a Francia. A pesar de que le dije que ya tenías un trabajo estable aquí.

¿Estable? Bufé con molestia. Era todo menos estable.

—No puede hacerlo. Teníamos un trato, mamá. Deja de preocuparte.

—Lo que pasa es que… ese trato puede llegar a romperse si se entera exactamente en que trabajas.

—No tiene por qué enterarse—repliqué comenzando a exasperarme.

La brisa gélida que entraba por la ventana abierta soplaba cada vez con más fuerza. A pesar de estar dentro de la casa podía sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a congelarse; con lo poco que llevaba en día tan cercanos al invierno. Mi camisa de tela delgada no era un buen obstáculo para el viento, mucho menos mis pantalones por donde el aire fácilmente se colaba por entre las costuras diminutas. Me pregunté como mi madre aún seguía bien sentada con apenas esa falda de enormes flores llamativas que llegaban hasta más abajo de las rodillas.

—Aun así Levi, si llegas a verlo no permitas que te llene la cabeza con comentarios fuera de lugar—sonaba desesperada a pesar de aun seguir manteniendo sus facciones bien controladas.

Pero yo lo podía ver. Lo podía en ver en la forma en como apretujaba la pequeña pulsera de perlas pálidas; sus manos no dejaban de moverse.

Lo sabía desde niño, mi madre solía juguetear con aquella pulsera cada vez que estaba angustiada o con alguna preocupación aplastándola. Y cuando se lo dije, ella se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a parar de hacerlo —en ese instante—pero no dejó esa manía, y estoy seguro de que nunca lo hará.

Sabía que yo también tenía ese problema, simplemente lo haces inconscientemente y solo la persona con quien más frecuentas se da cuenta. Fue mi propia madre quien me lo dijo, cuando tenía trece años.

En cada visita al dentista, a unas pocas horas de dar algún examen, cada vez que íbamos al doctor a hacerme a algunas revisiones importantes—de niño era bastante enfermizo— o cuando faltaba un día para mi cumpleaños, que daba justamente el mismo día que caía navidad.

Limpiaba. Barría. Trapeaba. Lavaba los platos. Ordenaba mi habitación, hasta la habitación de mis padres.

Siempre que me sentía preocupado lo hacía.

Se había vuelto la mejor forma de relajación y tranquilidad en mi vida. Aunque pronto se volvió mi marca personal y de eso pasó a ser una "obsesión" según mi madre y amigos.

Pero no me importaba. Mucho menos lo hace ahora.

Volví al presente cuando sentí como mi madre acariciaba con delicadeza mi mejilla.

—Sabes que no lo haré—repuse—Tu solo preocúpate en tu trabajo y en seguir como siempre.

_Con esa fortaleza que te caracteriza. _

—Ah, sí. Sobre eso hijo—ladeó la cabeza hacia su bolso —que siempre lleva, hasta cuando camina por la propia casa—y comenzó a tantear dentro—Hoy en la noche me iré a Rose.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté sorprendido.

—Verás…Henry está de vacaciones en su trabajo y compró un par de boletos para ir hacia Rose, así que…—sacó un fajo de billetes del enorme bolso de un enfermizo rosado chillón—Como me iré por unas cuantas semanas, te dejaré con el dinero suficiente para... —

—No lo quiero.

Clavé mis ojos en ella con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente esa mujer tenía un serio problema. Estaba ofreciéndome dinero suyo cuando sabía perfectamente el ridículo por el que tenía que pasar para poder ganarme mi propio salario, por mis propios méritos, con mi esfuerzo y —aunque era muy poca— también mi voluntad. Y lo más absurdo es que botaba mi dignidad a la más asquerosa mierda.

Y ella lo sabía. Lo sabía y aun así se atrevió a ofrecerme de esa forma su propio dinero.

—Vamos Levi, tómalo.

—Ya te lo dije, no lo quiero. Tengo un trabajo ¿recuerdas? No necesito tu dinero, dejé de depender de ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo.

Soltó una risa nerviosa al tiempo que volvía a guardar el dinero dentro de su bolso. Aparté la mirada, inseguro. Tal vez fui demasiado duro con ella, pero si tomaba esos billetes me sentiría mal, tanto con mi madre como conmigo mismo. No quería ni pensar volver a esa vida; tomar con tanta facilidad dinero de mis padres, dependiendo tanto de personas que en muchos casos habían sido simples desconocidos para mí. Aunque si me ponía a analizarlo, no estaba en una mejor situación comparándolo con mi trabajo.

—Mamá me tengo que ir.

—Está bien pero antes…Hay algo que tengo que decirte y como el adulto que ya eres, espero que escuches hasta el final e intentes entenderlo…—

— ¿Qué es? —Solo quería irme de una maldita vez. Mi cuerpo ya parecía estar al límite de sus funciones.

—Bueno Levi. Tendrás…tendrás un hermanito o hermanita, aun no se con exactitud como saldrá pero…. —

— ¿Qué? Espera… ¿Estas embarazada?... ¿De Henry?

Henry. Henry. El novio de mierda de mi mama y ex amigo y socio de mi padre. Esto debía ser una jodida broma.

— ¡Sí! ¿No te parece genial?

No, no me parecía en absoluto genial. Aun así no deje que eso me afectara del todo, no quería que se sintiera mal, mucho menos hacerla entristecer, pero aún me seguía pareciendo un hecho lamentable.

—Seguro. Ahora me largo—solté levantándome y pasando de largo su cuerpo menudo—Nos vemos cuando vuelvas de Rose.

—Levi…—caminé más rápido hacia la salida al escuchar la incertidumbre en su voz y a sus tacos resonando tras de mi—…espera, hijo.

Sabía que no debía escucharla, no debí ni siquiera hablar con ella. Porque a pesar de que no lo aparentaba era demasiado astuta y lograba sacar conclusiones correctas con solo ver el rostro de alguien que cargaba en sus hombros frágiles y cuerpos vulnerables problemas dolorosos. Y me conocía demasiado bien. Demasiado. Más de lo que me gustaría.

Maldije el mal tiempo fuera y entré rápidamente al auto. Encendí en motor mientras observaba como mi madre, cansada de seguirme, volvía a la casa a paso lento. Cuando por fin escuché la puerta de madera cerrarse, me sentí demasiado débil como para poner el auto en marcha y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante.

Mi mamá…estaba embarazada del hombre con el que le fue infiel a mi padre. Y ahora…

Ahora tendría un hermano, bueno, técnicamente un medio hermano… ¿Luego qué?

Tendría un jodido padrastro que era más que notable que me odiaba.

Y al final…tendría una nueva "familia".

—A lo mejor… debo volver con mi papá— pasé una temporada en Francia y no estuvo tan mal, tenía lugares bonitos a los que no me cansaba de ir. Y también logré dominar bien el francés, porque te ves obligado a aprenderlo cuando vives rodeado de familiares que no saben más que ese idioma y se comunican contigo con ayuda de señas cómicas y en su mayoría ridículas. Al final terminé aprendiendo y hablando con fluidez.

Me pregunté si me adicionaría a su nueva familia. Pero a pesar de todo, no quería irme. No quería dejar sola a mi mamá y a la nueva familia que estaba formando.

No me iré, mierda ¿Por qué esas ideas tan poco propias de mí? No me dejaría vencer por esta vida, no podía escapar de los problemas, porque uno no se libra así de fácil de algo tan complicado; al final era eso, un problema. Del que saldría, con o sin ayuda.

¿Ayuda?

Di vuelta las llaves y el motor rugió cuando apreté el acelerador. No es una gran ayuda, tal vez como lo pensé solo una escapatoria, pero era suficiente con eso.

¿Por qué iba a desear más? Al final esto solo era una relación libre de compromisos innecesarios y sentimientos atados al vació.

Si, con eso era más que suficiente.

.

.

.

—Espera, espera, espera ¿Nos estas invitando al bar? ¿A Irvin y a mí? ¿Qué planeas, Levi-Love? ¿Matarnos?

—Claro que no, cuatro ojos. Además si no quieres ir dilo de una maldita vez. No es necesario tanto rodeo—apoyé mi codo en la encimera de la cocina de Hanji, mientras no dejaba de pasar los canales de la televisión con mi mano libre. Como siempre no había nada interesante que ver.

—Por supuesto que quiero ir, pero nunca, ni en mis más raros sueños, te vi a ti, invitándonos al bar que según tu es de mala muerte por su falta de higiene—replicó pasándome un vaso lleno de fresco—Es obvio que sospeche y saque conclusiones.

— ¿No confías en mi palabra?—pregunté de forma sarcástica a lo que Hanji bufó con diversión.

—Claro que sí. Pero también sé que si tuvieras la oportunidad perfecta para asesinarnos sería en la noche, en un bar, con muchas personas drenadas del más puro y fuerte alcohol…Hey, hey ¡Espera!...vuelve al canal anterior... ¡Exacto! Oh por Dios, Levi ¿Eres tú?

Miré asombrado la pantalla del televisor en mal estado. Si, sin duda era yo.

Bueno yo con la máscara que me dio Eren.

_Uno de los nuevos rumores que andan circulando desde este viernes por la noche es acerca del nuevo romance que el vocalista de la banda "Attack of music" ha estado escondiendo. No sabemos muchos detalles, pero con unas cuantas fotos tomadas en el momento justo podemos deducir que esto es una relación bastante furtiva y esta demás que decir que interesante. _

— ¿Pero qué mierda…?

—Shhh cállate, Levi. Quiero escuchar.

—Idiota.

_Una de las fotos que más nos ha llamado la atención es en la que el par se encontraba en el callejón a lado del bar cerca del centro de Sina, como podemos ver; Ambos están muy cerca el uno del otro, pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue que la mujer misteriosa llevaba una máscara que al parecer le dio el mismo vocalista. Por lo que no tardaron en ponerle un sobrenombre creativo: "La dama enmascarada"_

Ahh… ¿No podían ponerme un nombre más patético?

_No logramos identificarla, pero parece tener el pelo corto y una piel aporcelanada pero lo que más nos sorprendió es que es totalmente plana ¿Acaso estas mujeres son del tipo perfecto para el atractivo vocalista? ¿Hasta cuándo durará este secreto? O una mejor pregunta ¿Hasta cuándo duraran?_

¿Plana? ¿Pero qué carajos intentan decir? ¡Soy hombre! Es más que normal el ser plano. Estúpidos comentarista de mierda, ni siquiera diferenciar a un hombre de una mujer. Me tallé los ojos con mi paciencia al límite al escuchar las risitas muy poco razonables de Hanji.

—Si, Levicito ¿Hasta cuándo durarán? —me preguntó aun reprimiendo sus carcajada. Esquivó rápidamente el control de la televisión—No te enojes Levi, no es para tanto. Durarán, no te preocupes.

—No tenemos que hacer durar nada, fenómeno. Ni siquiera tenemos una relación para estar haciéndola _durar_—me levanté molesto y le mostré la entrada— ¿Vas a ir o no? Porque empiezo a pensar que es mejor invitar al indigente que vive en un cartón cerca de mi casa. Es más normal que tú.

—Iré, iré. No es necesario tanta súplica…¿Levi? —se acercó e instintivamente me alejé. Fruncí el ceño con fastidio, siempre molestando.

— ¿Qué?

Empezó a soltar risitas mientras daba círculos a mí alrededor. Mierda, esta mujer iba de mal en peor.

—Tienes… ¡TIENES UN CHUPÓN LEVI! —Gritó sin dejar de lanzar carcajadas—Y hueles a vainilla. Tú odias esos olores dulces ¿Qué te hicieron?

La mire iracundo y me di vuelta, en dirección al baño. Mocoso idiota, incompetente, impulsivo, no pudo haberme dejado marca…Mierda, si lo hizo. Alcé el cuello y repasé con mis dedos el chupón, aunque más parecía ser un pequeño amoratado. El problema es que se veía perfectamente gracias a la palidez con la que lamentablemente nací ¿Cómo no me pude haber dar cuenta antes?

De repente las carcajadas estridentes de Hanji al otro lado de la puerta se detuvieron. Suspiré aliviado, a pesar de parecerme extraño que ya no esté riéndose, a menos que…

Salí rápidamente y la vi sosteniendo mi celular, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla con una sonrisa perturbadora en sus labios. Esta vez la iba a matar.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces cuatro ojos?! —le quité el celular y le di la espalda mientras leía el mensaje.

_Olvidaste tu máscara Levi. Y tu billetera. Las guardé. _

_PD: No olvides venir hoy en la noche. Te estaré esperando._

_PD2: Si vienes temprano y no me encuentras, intenta no toparte con Farlan._

_PD3: Recuerda llevar a tu amigos también._

_ATT: Eren :"Tu caballero enmascarado"_

—Debe estar bromeando—susurré guardando el celular en mi bolsillo. No era necesario poner su nombre, ya tenía su maldito número guardado; y aun así se tomó la molestia de seguir escribiendo posdatas; no era ninguna carta para estar poniéndolos. Seguí viendo la pantalla sin tener la suficiente voluntad para encarar a Hanji, pero sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Me di la vuelta, preparándome psicológicamente cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros.

— ¿Estas saliendo con Eren?

—No.

— ¿Te gusta Eren?

—No.

— ¿Te lo follaste o fue el quien te folló?

— ¿A ti que te impor…?—

—Como lo supuse. Te folló—indicó asintiendo.

—Idiota, suéltame—me dirigí a la salida y antes de salir me di la vuelta—Ni una palabra Hanji.

Se limitó a volver a asentir con ímpetu y lanzarme una mirada de "Esta-charla-continuará".

Bufé con resignación y entré al auto; esa mujer no dejaría de bombardearme con preguntas. Aun así no deje que eso termine con mi humor, más o menos, estable.

Suspiré, recordando el mensaje de Eren. No me había dado cuenta de que no llevaba mi billetera, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que saqué la billetera. Pero no me importaba del todo…

—Así que mi caballero enmascarado, ah—sonreí con diversión mientras me dirigía a mi casa. Eren no podía ser más infantil.

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

Tanteé más al fondo de la gaveta en busca de las máscaras. Ya estaba siendo bastante tarde, solo había unos pocos rastro de nubes iluminadas levemente por el sol escondiéndose por el horizonte. En media hora nos presentaríamos y como siempre, sentía esos nervios irrazonables. Aunque estaba seguro de que en ese instante los nervios burbujeaban con más fuerza en la boca de mi estómago, llegando a alterar has a mi propio corazón.

Suspiré de alivio cuando encontré las máscaras, las apretujé y las llevé dentro del bar. Cuando entré a la pequeña sala personal, me encontré con los rostros ansiosos de la banda. Aunque ya me había acostumbrado, siempre era lo mismo. Los mismos nervios, a pesar de ya habernos presentados un centenar de veces; dejé las máscaras en la mesilla frente a los espejos, y solo tomé la mía.

Esta vez era una diferente. Los bordes tenían un poco de brillantina de todo color, junto con unas puntas salidas hacia abajo, llegaban hasta la mitad de mi mejilla derecha, mientras que del lado izquierdo sobresalían puntas redondeadas, formando curvas hasta más arriba de mi frente. Eran sorprendentes y llamativas.

—Y Christa lo hizo una vez más—sonreí ante el comentario de Reiner, me di la vuelta con la máscara bien puesta. Es verdad, las máscaras como siempre eran geniales; como solo Christa puede hacerlos.

—Están geniales—escuché murmurar a Mikasa, terminando de atarse los bordes de los lazos.

Regresé a mirarla con pesar. Se la escuchaba apagada, aunque ¿Cómo no estarlo? Íbamos a tocar para la despedida de Annie, era más que lógico que se encuentre de esa forma. Nadie la culpaba.

Aunque no lo demostraba del todo. Difícilmente se podía adivinar los sentimientos de una persona como ella, porque la mayoría de tiempo no refleja ningún tipo de sentimientos, o todo le es indiferente. Pura apariencia.

En realidad son pocas las personas que pueden arrancar esa parte de ella. Su parte celosa, sobreprotectora, terca, desconfiada, alegre y sentimental; No es normal verla con algún tipo de ese sentimiento por personas que no conoce lo suficiente.

Y ahora una de las pocas personas que hacía ver a Mikasa como una persona con sentimientos se iba. No pude evitar sentirme mal, puede que ahora cambie. Para bien o para mal.

—¡Oh, pero míralos! —exclamó Ymir entrando con una sonrisa junto a Christa—Se ven tan al estilo "Attack of music". Todo gracias a mi linda, linda Christa.

Todos rieron al ver como Ymir se acercaba a abrazarla, mientras ella se sonrojaba. No recuerdo hace cuánto tiempo empezaron a salir, pero a pesar de que eran absolutamente diferentes, se acoplaban una a la otra como el mejor de los tornillos. Sonreí sintiéndome culpable al sentir un atisbo de envidia hacia ellas.

Se veían tan felices juntas.

No pude evitar pensar en cierto universitario con una extraña y cómica obsesión por la limpieza.

¿Irá a venir?

Hoy en la mañana lo vi muy raro, no lo pude ver con mucha claridad pero se veía preocupado e inquieto por algo. Quise preguntar pero temía que si lo hacía volviera a escapar con esa característica indiferencia y frialdad. No me gustaba verlo así.

Lo quería ver como en la noche anterior. Tan abierto —no tan literalmente— a mí. Que no tenga miedo de mostrarse como es, solo…

Solo quería saber y conocer más de él.

—Hey…Hey, Eren ¡EREN! —me sobresalté al ver una par de dedos chasqueando frente a mí. Volteé a ver a Ymir, confundido. Ella casi nunca me habla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo mismo pregunto ¿Qué te pasa? Hace rato que ya salieron los demás y tú por las nubes—soltó con un deje de diversión.

—Lo siento, ya voy—tomé la guitarra apoyada en uno de los sillones y me pasé la pretina por encima de mi cabeza para apoyarlo sobre mi hombro. Pasé la plumilla por las cuerdas, escuchando atentamente por si alguna de ellas esta desafinada cuando sentí como Ymir me apretaba el brazo.

—Últimamente estas así. Deberías concéntrate más, Jaeger—indicó poniendo cara de seriedad— ¿Acaso se trata de tu nueva novia enmascarada?

—No tengo novia—repliqué, exaltado. Ella era demasiado astuta.

—Por supuesto—respondió con ironía—Olvidaba que tu solo tienes líos de una noche, nunca tienes novia.

¿Por qué se portaba así conmigo? Fruncí el ceño observando como la puerta por fin se cerraba tras ella. Las pocas veces que me hablaba era para un simple fin: Molestarme. Aun no entendía del todo el porqué, pero podía suponer que era por Christa, que a diferencia de ella, mantenía una buena relación de amigos.

Pero eso no era razón suficiente como para que me transmitiera todo su odio.

Para cuando llegué al pasillo, todos se encontraban caminando de un lado a otro, soltando largos suspiros y ofreciéndose sonrisas nerviosas. Me deslicé a lado de Mikasa y Armin, que también se veían algo inquietos, pero no del todo; Reiner movía entre sus dedos las baquetas de la batería, sin dejar de resoplar cada vez que escuchaba a la gente afuera, Mikasa no dejaba de jalonear el borde de la bufanda que siempre llevaba rodeando su cuello.

Aun no sé muy bien porque siempre la lleva puesta, pero se la regalé cuando éramos niños. Unos pocos meses después de mudarme a su casa.

Y Armin se mantenía apoyado sobre la pared y no dejaba de mover sus dedos contra la superficie, como si fuera el mismo piano el que estuviera detrás de él. Yo me limitaba a puntuar las cuerdas mientras deslizaba mi mano derecha por los trastes de la guitarra.

Debería sentirme más tranquilo. Teniendo en cuenta que por esta noche no iba a cantar; solo lo haría Mikasa. A pesar de seguir repitiéndome lo mismo, mi cuerpo no dejaba de sentirse alterado y tembloroso.

—Ah, vamos respira—me susurré a mí mismo, mientras escuchaba como el padre de Ymir nos presentaba.

Exhalé e inhalé mientras, dando largas zancadas, me dirigía hacia el escenario. Las luces blancas apuntaban directo hacia nosotros y las luces de diferentes colores empezaron a moverse por todo el establecimiento. Suspiré una vez más y cerré los ojos. Las personas no dejaban de gritar y no lo harían; no hasta que empecemos a tocar.

Esta vez Mikasa era quien estaba parada frente al micrófono con la luz más potente —exageradamente potente—apuntándola por completo. Mientras nosotros nos preparábamos para tocar. Cabeceé una vez para indicarles que iba a empezar a tocar la introducción de la canción.

Los demás asintieron en gesto de total entendimiento. Moví mis dedos rápidamente mientras la música empezaba a escucharse por todo el lugar, luego fue Reiner quien continuó con la batería, dando golpes fuertes, entremezclándolo con bajos y Armin no tardó en entrar dando unas notas suaves en el piano.

Si, sin duda esta sensación de libertad al tocar, no lo iba a sentir con nada más. Las personas fueron haciéndose difusas, casi no las escuchaba. Solo sentía mis propios dedos moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Entonces lo vi.

Abrí más los ojos y le sonreí. Estaba aquí, de verdad vino.

Por un momento pensé que no vendría, pero él está aquí.

_Levi._

La voz de Mikasa subió de intensidad al llegar al coro. Nosotros hacíamos la segunda voz, por lo que no tardé en acercarme al micrófono. Aun sin despegar la mirada de él.

Él tampoco lo hacía. Seguía mirándome, frunciendo de esa forma tan adorable el ceño.

_*Cuando llegue la mañana uno de nosotros irá por caminos separados,_

_Así que sostenme con esas manos, de las que me agarro con tanta fuerza._

_Quiero sentir los latidos de tu corazón, antes de que termine la noche._

_**Llévame lejos, bésame más, con más fuerza.**_

_Hasta que todo se desmorone._

_No digas adiós._

_Dame un beso para la 100° vez.*_

Alcé una ceja, con diversión al ver como su amiga de lentes lo empezaba a codear sin dejar de reír, parecía estar diciéndole algo gracioso porque su otro amigo, el rubio, también empezó a reírse. Levi se limitaba a gritarles, pero parecía también divertirse. Una que otra vez me lanzaban miradas solo para que esa mujer vuelva a reírse y a jalar la bufanda que Levi llevaba en el cuello, pero el, la apartaba de un manotazo.

Lo miré inquisitivo, porque sabía que a pesar de lo lejos que estábamos me podía ver perfectamente. Y así lo hizo, porque hizo una seña con las manos de "Nada, tu solo sigue tocando"

Pero ¿Cómo podía seguir concentrándome cuando lo veía tan relajado en medio del bar?

_*Yo creo en que definitivamente nosotros tendríamos un futuro._

_A pesar de que no exista alguna manera de que así sea._

_**Di "te amo" y bésame más, con más fuerza.**_

_**Hasta que todo se desmorone.**_

_No digas adiós._

_Dame un beso para la 100° vez.*_

La canción estaba a punto de terminar. Por lo que deslicé mi vista hacia Annie, que se encontraba sentada a lado de su padre, Ymir y Christa. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, de verdad iban a separarse. Y a ambas se les notaba a leguas que estaban tristes, incluso a Annie que siempre mantenía ese rostro inmutable y frío.

Si pudiera hacer algo por ellas estoy seguro de que lo haría; No quiero ni pensar en cómo estará Mikasa luego.

Dolerá el simple hecho de verla.

.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

— ¿Ahora me dirás que no viste como te miraba? —preguntó sin dejar de saltar como loca.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de bailar como una persona normal? —Le grité para dejarme escuchar por entre el fuerte sonido de la música a todo volumen—Estamos en un lugar público no nos avergüences, cuatro ojos.

—Oh, Levi-Love esta molestito porque su novio aun no aparece—siguió diciéndome sin dejar de soltar risas—Tranquilo ya aparecerá.

—Cállate, idiota. Estoy molesto porque no dejas de soltarte puras estupideces.

—Son puras verdades querrás decir… ¡Hey! Mira, mira—murmuró Hanji. Me di la vuelta en dirección a donde apuntaba y me detuve en seco.

—Mierda…—

— ¿No es el jefe de tu trabajo?

Asentí volviendo a voltearme hacia ella. Le lance una mirada de advertencia y me moví por entre el gentío en busca de los baños.

Baños. Baños. Baños. Asquerosos, seguramente. Pero no tenía otra alternativa.

¿Qué hacía ese viejo idiota en un lugar como este? Teniendo más alcohol que en cualquier otro establecimiento en su propio negocio, tal vez vino a buscar más clientes o…más servicio.

¿No tenía suficiente? Su local era más que reconocido a nivel de toda Sina, tal vez hasta se extienda más allá. Me seguí moviendo, teniendo que verme obligado a empujarlos cuando no me dejaban pasar, hasta que di con un pasillo angosto y oscuro, apenas iluminado por luces neón de todo color, ubicados en la base de la pared y otros formando letras y figuras extrañas. No había mucha gente, aunque no faltaban esas parejas que no dejaban de restregarse sobre la pared con desesperación como si se tratara de la cama de un hostal barato.

Seguí caminando sin tener muchas ganas de seguir viendo sus intentos de comerse. Había varias puertas a los lados, no quise pensar para que estaban ahí exactamente, así que preferí ignorarlas y continuar hasta un lugar no tan asfixiante.

Y entonces me desvié hacia otro pasillo, mas angosto y oscuro.

No sabía la razón pero seguí dando pasos en la oscuridad con la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida decente y libre del calor humano —No él calor humano agradable— y olor a alcohol.

Que se jodan, ese bar parecía tan pequeño desde afuera ¿Cómo es que por dentro parecía ser una ciudad entera de pasadizos sin escape?

Suspiré molesto.

Empecé a pensar que fue un pésimo error venir por este pasillo y cuando iba a dar la vuelta fue cuando lo vi y fruncí el ceño con extrañeza y di unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente… Hacia esa pareja.

Mientras más me acercaba, una sensación de pura irritación y molestia empezaron a presionarme el pecho. No podía ser...

¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo así? Fui yo quien le dijo que no habría ningún compromiso de por medio.

Y ahora ¿Por qué mierda me estaba enojando?

Me detuve cuando lo reconocí, aunque ¿A quién quería engañar? Ya lo había reconocido hace más de diez pasos —hasta con su máscara puesta—, pero algo muy dentro de mí me incitó a seguir caminando hasta verlo con total claridad.

Era Eren…con una chica.

Y no solo hablaban, él estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Demasiado.

Me di la vuelta con el corazón a mil y volví por mis propios pasos hasta dar con la música a todo volumen en la pista de baile. Apreté los dientes y busqué con la mirada algún indicio de Hanji, pero no la encontraba. Quería irme, en ese instante; tenía que despejarme, no estaba pesando con claridad y estar a ese nivel de consternación solo hacía que mi molestia acrecentara.

¿Y que si era Eren con una chica? No debería ni siquiera provocarme una mísera reacción. Porque él y yo no somos nada, se lo dejé bien claro. Y entonces...

¿De dónde salía esta necesidad de volver hacia allá, golpear a esa zorra y decirle que se aleje de Eren?

Inhalé intentando serenarme. Tal vez estar rodeado de parejas empezaba afectarme. Me dirigí hacia la barra, con el pensamiento de dejar el alcohol completamente desvanecido y sin muchas ganas de esperar a que aparezca Hanji o Irvin. Me senté en una de las sillas y esperé a que alguien se acerque a atenderme.

Está bien, tranquilízate Levi. Suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos. Vamos, tranquilízate.

—Levi—abrí los ojos rápidamente, solo para encontrarme con Farlan.

Mierda ¿Cómo pude olvidar que él también era una de las razones por la cual no quería venir a este bar? Lo miré entre molesto y… más molesto.

Al ver que no estaba dispuesto a hablarle, levantó una ceja con gesto inquisitivo.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Negué con la cabeza. No quería nada viniendo de él, no volvería a confiar en su manos con las copas— ¿Te ha pasado algo?

—No.

—Te ves más molesto que de costumbre.

—No me digas.

Se apoyó en la barra, ladeando un poco la cabeza, como si buscara mis ojos.

— ¿Eren te hizo algo?

Eren. Eren. Eren ¿Acaso todo tiene que ver con ese mocosos idiota e incompetente?

— ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—He visto muchas caras largas trabajando aquí y se puede decir que diferencio cuando la principal causa es porque una pareja discutió.

—No tengo pareja como para estar discutiendo.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — preguntó viéndose confundido.

Me encogí de hombros sin tener la suficiente gana de contestarle. Seguramente Eren debe seguir besuqueándose con esa…con esa ¡perra! Y de seguro también le dio una máscara para que se lo ponga y le dé notitas con posdata y la lleve a su casa y tengan sexo y…

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Mierda ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Farlan se vio notablemente sorprendido ante mi pregunta pero luego de unos segundos sonrió y salió detrás de la barra de un salto.

Se podía decir que no estaba en mi total juicio pero lo mandé todo a la mierda.

Si Eren podía ¿Por qué yo no?

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

La tomé por los hombros, intentando una vez más apartarla sin ser demasiado brusco. Me maldije mentalmente por ser tan despistado. No me había dado cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto la máscara cuando salí de la sala personal en busca de Levi. Pero salí demasiado rápido, quería agradecerle el que haya asistido y de paso —si era posible—probar una vez más esos labios que no sonreían con facilidad. Pero todo había salido muy diferente a lo que planeaba.

Una chica logró verme y empezó a gritar pidiendo un autógrafo. No quería verme como un maleducado, por lo que le di rápidamente mi autógrafo y cuando menos lo esperaba se lanzó a mí con los brazos bien abiertos. Se acercó demasiado, pero en esta ocasión no pude seguirle el juego, no me creía capaz. Más bien ya no quería.

Aun así siguió insistiendo.

Y aun lo sigue haciendo.

—T-tengo que irme—agarré sus manos y la alejé de mi—Lo siento pero de verdad estoy en una emergencia.

—Solo una foto más—pidió dando pequeños saltitos. Quise zarandearla, ya había tomado más de veinte fotos.

—No. —esquivé su cuerpo y dando largas zancadas comencé a alejarme. Debía sacarme esa máscara o no me dejarían en paz ni un segundo. Además quería ver a Levi y dudo mucho que vuelva a ponerse la máscara que le regalé, seguramente me lance una de sus miradas asesinas y responda con una de sus frecuentes frases afiladas. Sonreí mientras dejaba la máscara a lado de las demás, pertenecientes a mis amigos. Seguro y están en alguna parte del bar, aprovechando que pueden entrar a un bar, sin pagar y siendo menores de edad.

Bueno, yo también iba a aprovechar.

En cuanto llegué, alcé mi mirada por entre el gentío para tener una mejor visión.

Y ahí estaba.

A pesar de que estaba rodeado por personas más grandes que él, pude notar los mechones azabaches que se despeinaban cada vez que se movía y su piel tan lechosa que daba ilusión de brillar cada vez que las luces inquietas se posaban en él. Me dirigí rápidamente en su dirección, importándome muy poco las personas que me empujaban, solo lo veía a él.

Mis pasos que en un comienzo eran rápidos empezaron a perder seguridad. ¿Con quién estaba bailando? Seguí acercándome con mi ceño frunciéndose cada vez que daba un paso más cerca.

—Ese idiota de Farlan le dije que se alejara—cuando llegué a su lado, apenas podía contener mi enfado.

Nadie bailaba con Levi. Mucho menos él.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía me interpuse entre ambos. Notaba la mirada de Levi en mi pero no lo regresé a ver, solo quería golpear a Farlan. Golearlo hasta que se arrepienta de haberse fijado en Levi. Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa, molesto y lo acerqué con brusquedad.

—Te dije que te alejaras, Farlan—musité sintiendo mis dientes demasiado apretados.

—No lo haré, Eren. Además… No eres nada para Levi como para estar tomando decisiones que le pertenecen a él.

—Es mi novio.

— ¿En serio? —Soltó con sarcasmo, mientras una sonrisa cínica se le formaban en sus labios—Porque según él, no está saliendo con nadie.

Fruncí el ceño al tiempo que lo soltaba.

Apreté mis manos con impotencia. Era verdad, el mismo me lo dijo. "Una relación sin ataduras ni sentimientos de por medio", no tenía derecho a golpear a Farlan, porque el simple hecho de que Levi no es nada más que un amigo para mí, un amigo con el que se supone que puedo "divertirme". Le lancé una rápida mirada a Farlan que seguía mirándome con gesto altanero. O al menos eso pensé.

Fue mi error el haber pensado que algo así funcionaría.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

Había olvidado por completo que Eren le mintió a Farlan la noche del sábado al decirle que era mi novio. Pero poco o nada me importaba en ese momento, aunque ahora se puede decir que hubiera deseado ni siquiera haberme acercado a la barra la noche anterior, no debí ni siquiera haber ido. Aplasté el botón de apagar y rápidamente la televisión se oscureció, dejándome solo con los sonidos de los carros pasando a toda velocidad fuera de mi casa. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y como siempre Hanij llegaba impuntual.

Había llamado hoy en la mañana, con la idea de venir a mi casa a las cuatro de la tarde para hablar. Le dije que no se atreva a aparecerse porque si lo hacía me desquitaría con ella, aun así no dejó de insistir, por lo que ahora solo esperaba a que apareciera para acabar todo el tema de una maldita vez.

En cuanto el timbre sonó ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Que mujer tan perdida del tiempo.

— ¡Levicito! —pasó por mi lado, no sin antes darme uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes—Como siempre aquí enfermizamente ordenado.

—Tsk… ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Cuatro paredes llenas de bazofia como la tuya? —me senté en el lugar en que el que estaba antes y Hanji se acomodó en el sofá pequeño frente a mí.

—Claro que no. Si algún día llego a ver tu casa de esa forma, sabré que alguna especie de extraterrestre te violó y por eso no puedes levantarte de la cama, por lo que…no puedes arreglar absolutamente nada.

—Estás loca—musité suspirando—Solo dime que carajos quieres.

—Hablar mí querido Levi—asintió al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes— ¿Se puede saber con quién fuiste la noche anterior?

—Con nadie, vine solo.

—Al principio pensé que te fuiste con Eren pero luego lo vi con el resto de sus amigos, supuse que con los demás integrantes de la banda. Y luego se me vino a la cabeza que ese tal Farlan logró secuestrarte pero no, el también seguía en el bar.

—Te los estoy diciendo, fenómeno. Volví a mi casa, so-lo. Porque como siempre Irvin y tú desaparecieron.

—Irvin volvió unos segundos después de que desapareciste a causa de tu jefe—se cruzó de brazos—No me mientas Levi ¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Por qué no estabas con Eren?

—Porque no me dio la puta gana de ir con él—solté mirando la pantalla oscura del televisor.

— ¿Discutieron?

Suspiré exageradamente ¿Por qué tienen que pesar que justamente discutimos?

—Solo dime que sí. Porque cuando fui a preguntarle en donde estabas. El…—

—Espera ¿Fuiste a hablar con él? —le pregunté, exaltado— ¿Acaso estás loca?

—Se podría decir que sí. Tú siempre lo dices…que estoy loca. En fin, le pregunté a donde habías ido, se vio notablemente preocupado cuando lo hice, y te llamó, pero no respondías la llamada, por lo que también me preocupé.

Me tanteé los bolsillos con las manos ¿Dónde dejé mi celular? A pesar de seguir buscando mi celular, Hanji continuó hablando.

—Eren se separó de sus amigos, y ¿Sabes lo que me gané?—soltó un carcajada—Una chica de cabello corto y negro casi me mata con los ojos, escuché a Eren llamarla Mikasa, pero no escuché que más le dijo. Me preguntó si es algo para él.

—Su hermana—respondí automáticamente, intentando recordar en donde fue la última vez que tuve el estúpido a aparato en mis manos.

—Oh, su hermanita estaba celosa. Aunque se vio muy enojada, aun así Eren siguió caminando a la salida, sin despegar el celular de su oído. Llamó muchas veces, y yo me sentía como una mala, mala amiga.

—Lo eres…

—Cuando salimos, Eren tenía el rostro pálido, y déjame decirte que se le notaba mucho—continuó hablando sin dejar de mover las manos para dar énfasis a su historia—Llamé también a tu casa, pero tampoco respondías, Levi ¿En dónde mierda estabas toda la noche?

Miré hacia a un lado, no se lo iba a decir. Ni yo mismo entendí por qué pero fui a la casa de mi madre, aunque no entré, me quedé sentado en una de los árboles que había en el patio trasero. No recordé a qué hora exactamente llegué mi casa pero lo que si recuerdo es haberme despertado en uno de los sillones, con un terrible dolor en el cuello por la mala posición en la que dormí.

—Aquí. Apenas salí vine hacia aquí y me dormí. No entiendo porque piensas que estuve en otro lado.

Me miró por unos cuantos segundo, como si estuviera analizándome y sacando conclusiones como solo una mujer loca a su nivel podía.

—Levi, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Sé que a veces puedo ser un poco frustrante pero tengo oídos, dos pares de oídos que funcionan muy bien—me sonrió. Parecía intentar transmitirme toda su seguridad pero…simplemente no podía. Me levanté y me apoyé en el alfeizar de la ventana. No podía— ¿Levi…?

—Mi vida a veces parece ser una mierda—murmuré soltando un suspiro—Mis padres se separaron, a pesar de que quería que lo hagan, no pude evitar sentirme mal y luego…mi mamá vino con la noticia de que está embarazada y que se iría a Rose con _Henry_ por anda a saber por cuanto tiempo. Mi papá está buscando alguna forma de llevarme con él a Francia; es estúpido, no sé porque quiere hacerlo, siempre me decía que era un mal hijo. Y luego pasó lo del estúpido de Eren—exhalé con pesar, recordando su reacción al verme con Farlan—Ni siquiera entiendo muy bien cómo va la situación con él.

—Vamos Levi—pasó su brazo por mi hombro y me dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda—No dejes que esta vida de mierda pueda contigo, tú no eres ese. Tú eres quien golpea a la vida, no ella a ti. Tal vez no pueda hacer mucho con la situación de tus padres, pero puedo decirte que tu mamá te quiere lo suficiente como para seguir apoyándote, si la hubieras visto ese día en el hospital, estaba realmente mal. No conozco muy bien a tu padre, pero si quiere llevarte con él a Francia debe ser porque te sigue teniendo el mismo afecto. Y…—Se separó con una enorme sonrisa prendada en su labios—Nos tienes a Irvin y a mí, siempre nos tendrás. Pase lo que pase; siempre seremos tus grandes amigos que ponen tu vida de cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque sintiendo como sonreía levemente de forma automática—Para mí mala suerte, tienes razón.

— ¡Ajá! Y Levicito, con el tema de Eren—alzó una ceja con diversión—No me preocuparía del todo. Pero como no se absolutamente nada acerca de ustedes, no sé qué más podría decirte. A menos, claro, que tú me contaras un poquito más.

Giré los ojos y suspiré con resignación. Sin duda luego me arrepentiría de lo que le iba a contar a esa mujer.

—Se supone que teníamos una especie de relación, sin sentimientos ni nada de eso. Pero parece que ayer todo se fue a la mierda.

— ¡¿Porque?!

—No lo sé—me mordí el labio indeciso—Él estaba con otra chica supongo que besuqueándose y yo fui a bailar con Farlan. Luego el apareció de la nada y como un mocoso impulsivo quiso golpear a Farlan pero…pero luego se detuvo. Me dijo que podía seguir bailando y que lamentaba haberse portado de esa forma. Luego desapareció.

— ¿Y tú te fuiste?

—Sí, porque Farlan intentó demasiado. Y además me dolía la cabeza, también recordé que hoy tenía tutoría, pero me desperté para nada porque me llamaron de la universidad y me _informaron _que me cambiaron de estudiante y que vendría al otro día.

Pestañeo confundida pero asintió, mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

—Así que eso pasó—murmuró pensativa, luego volvió a mirarme—Ahora que lo recuerdo. Hoy tienes trabajo, Levi-Love e iremos Irvin y yo a darte apoyo moral.

—No te atrevas, fenómeno. Te asesinaré si te veo ahí.

—Dudo que puedas hacer algo, porque hasta reservamos un buen puesto. Así que espero que nos atiendas bien, como los súper y amados amigos que somos.

La miré iracundo, no podía hacerme eso; si llegaba a verme vestido de esa forma me molestaría por el resto de mi vida. Sería demasiado, y de paso Irvin; otro problema, era demasiado perspicaz y no tardaría en aprovechar hasta el último detalle para chantajearme de la peor forma.

Ahora si podía decirse que estaba jodido.

.

.

.

Como siempre el lugar estaba atestado de personas, en su mayoría hombres, aunque claro, también había mujeres. Ocupaban su puesto de manera desorganizada, ya que siempre intentaban tomar los puestos de al frente. Pero esos puestos eran para personas que pagaban, demasiado.

Si, prácticamente todo giraba alrededor del dinero en este lugar.

No era muy grande, pero tampoco se podía decir que era demasiado pequeño. Llegaba a abarcar a suficiente público para todas las noches. Público desocupado que no sabe qué hacer más que venir a comer o beber algo para pasar el tiempo, aunque era más que consciente de no solo venían por eso.

—Levi~

— ¿Qué?

—Tu turno—bufé con resignación mientras Petra me jalaba hacia el vestidor—El jefe pidió un vestuario más moderno, porque tú eres unas de las maid más populares de aquí.

—Oh, pero que halagador—musité con sarcasmo al tiempo que observaba la demasía de vestidos de todo color colgados en fila sobre un pequeño tubo—Todos se ven…tan…tan ridículos.

—No es tan malo. Mejor vístete rápido que en media hora ya salimos.

—Que alguien me mate.

Petra soltó una risita y me empujó hacia el interior del vestidor.

—Apúrate~ Levi.

* * *

—Vamos una vez más. No olviden en donde se ubican sus respectivos puestos y como siempre pongan su mejor sonrisa—la instructora no dejaba de hablar con esa voz chillona de siempre y con sus movimientos exagerados…de siempre.

Quise replicar y decirle que no importaba si estábamos o no sonriendo por la patética razón de que no se ve un carajo por esa tela llena de ridículos brillitos que nos tapaba la mitad de la cara.

—Bien, bien—dio tres palmadas y comenzó a repetir el paso con más grado de dificultad de todo el baile. Aunque no puse mucha atención, casi nunca lo hago—Y un, dos, tres, cuatro. Giran teniendo sumo cuidado con sus tacos, no vayan a caerse. Cuando terminen de girar, se detienen. Movimiento de mano y ahora su cadera—posó ambas manos en sus cadera y comenzó a mover su cadera de un lado otro, al tiempo que formaba curvas hacia arriba poco a poco con sus manos—Y última vuelta y se detienen. ¡Y listo! Luego ya saben cómo bajar _con cuidado _de las escaleras hacia el público. No dejen de moverse, y sigan bailando.

— ¿Hoy también daremos servicio especial? —maldije a la chica que dijo eso para mis adentros.

—Solo si hay buena paga. Eso ya lo saben—indicó sonriendo, luego se dirigió hacia el encargado de la música.

En cuanto desapareció, aproveché para acomodarme el estúpido delantal que no dejaba de caerse hacia un lado. Me paré frente al espejo con luces a los lados y ladeé la cabeza de un lado a otro observando alguna imperfección en el vestido.

Como siempre hoy sería una noche muy larga. A decir verdad este vestido estaba mucho más cómodo que el anterior, aunque me hacía verme más ridículo. La falda se abría más y el pequeño delantal era más grande, ya no se atoraba cada vez que me agachaba, aunque ese traje en particular venía con el maldito plus de una diadema con orejas de gato.

¿Por qué carajos de un animal? Cerré los ojos y me hice un nudo más ajustado a la tela que tapaba tanto mi boca como mi nariz.

Cuando terminé de alistarme volví a donde se reunía todas, no era el único hombre vestido de esa forma, había más pero prefería no hablar con ninguno; sería una situación demasiado incómoda.

Algunas de las mujeres seguían repasando algunos pasos del baile mientras otras solo se limitaban a verlas y corregir algún fallo en uno de los tantos pasos. Hasta que por fin nos dieron la señal de ponernos en posición.

Todas empezaron a soltar risitas nerviosas y a tomar su pose. Sin tener más opción las imité.

Todos teníamos una pose diferente pero la gracia estaba en movernos al mismo tiempo, al unísono. Puse una mano sobre mi cintura y me agaché un poco; mierda esos tacos no podían ser más enormes y puntiagudos, ya empezaban a lastimarme ¿Cómo rayos las mujeres soportaban tenerlos puesto por todo el día? Era todo un martirio.

Entonces la música comenzó.

Caminé lentamente hacia atrás, teniendo sumo cuidado en no resbalar y seguí moviéndome junto con la música resonando fuertemente por todo el lugar. Hacia un lado, al otro, giro y un movimiento de mano. Que le den a la instructora por poner pasos tan sugerentes, debería pensar en los pocos hombres que estamos metidos en esto por necesidad de dinero y en la poca dignidad que nos queda.

Di un movimiento hacia abajo al tiempo que me deslizaba hacia un lado mientras las demás giraban hacia el lado contrario. Me agaché junto con las demás y nos movimos hacia el borde del escenario de a cuatro, como si estuviéramos gateando

Mierda, por favor, por favor que alguien me mate.

Lanzaba miradas asesinas a quien se atrevía a respirar, unos tenían el valor de soltar silbidos y otros a lanzar palabras asquerosas y sin sentido.

Estúpido viejos descerebrados. Si pudiera me levantaría y les patearía justo en las bolas, junto con todo y el taco puntiagudo. Volví a levantarme y a volver a mi puesto, intentando tranquilizarme; era siempre lo mismo; debería estar acostumbrado.

Justo en el momento en el que tenía que volver a girar, noté algo extraño entre todo el gentío. Me detuve abruptamente cuando lo vi, apenas un destello pero ahí estaban, mirándome y aplaudiendo en medio de la zona V.I.P. del establecimiento.

— ¡Levi! —me sobresalté al escuchar como Petra susurraba mi nombre con inquietud—Levi sigue bailando.

Pestañeé un poco perdido pero continúe moviéndome sin dejar de ver esos puestos en específico. Mi corazón comenzó a latir sin tregua alguna y mi cuerpo se sintió adormecido a causa de la impresión. No podía ser él, pero lo era. MIERDA.

Parecía aun no haberme reconocido porque seguía viendo hacia el escenario, no exactamente a mí, por lo que supuse que aún no sabía. ¡Pero aun así estaba aquí!

Junto a Irvin y Hanji, estaba el sentado usando su máscara y con el ceño fruncido con confusión. No dejaba de lanzar miradas extrañadas a Hanji que reía como una total loca. Aunque también sonreía.

Sonreía como siempre. Ahí estaba Eren.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con esta relación de amigos con derechos entre Eren y Levi? ¿Por qué Levi se siente tan confundido? ¿Eren terminará alejándose de Levi? ¿Cómo es exactamente la verdadera vida de Eren? ¿Logrará Eren reconocer a Levi-Love vestido de una indecente maid? **

* * *

**Se sabrá más en el siguiente capítulo: No todo es tan complicado.**

* * *

**Bueno~ primero que todo. Perdón(?) T-T Me quedé algo bloqueada pero todo fue un éxito u-u Pensé que no lo lograría.**

**Lo terminé –muere- pero solo el capítulo Xd**

**Y acerca del lemon…solo puedo decir. No se me da del todo escribirlo D: Justo ahí fue mi súper bloqueo (;-;)9 Mis más grandes felicitaciones a quienes les sale más que hermoso escribir lemon. **

**Quiero agradecerles por todo toditos, por los hermosos reviews y por los favs y follows. Son un amor :33**

* * *

**Unas pocas aclaraciones:**

—**La canción con la que mi imaginé a Levi bailando fue esta: Bbiribbom Bberibbom de Coed School, no sé por qué, solo pasó por mi cabeza(?) xD**

—**La vida de Eren no es tan simple como se ve. Se puede decir que también tiene una vida complicada.**

—**Levi es muy conocido en su trabajo. No exactamente por lo que se imaginan (?) 7-7 A pesar de que no le gusta la idea de bailar, lo hace porque le agrada la idea de verse como alguien mediocre.**

—**Eren ya conocía Levi, todos los días iba a la cafetería solo para ver a Levi.**

—**Ymir no odia a Eren.**

—**De alguna forma Levi le empezó a gustar el olor a vainilla.**

—**El trabajo de Levi no es de stripper xD Se viste de maid, atiende como maid. Ya saben, es como un coffe-maid, la diferencia está en que… Por las noches bailan, y atienden de esa forma. Acerca del "Servicio especial" es para personas que lo puedan pagar. Normalmente son las personas que se encuentran en los primero puestos, en la zona V.I.P.**

—**El servicio especial: Tienen a la maid que más les guste por una noche entera, y tienen que obedecer a todos los deseos de quienes pagaron.**

* * *

**Ahora los hermosos reviews :33**

**KathKolmer****: ****Me alegra que te haya gustado :33 sdfghjjhgfd Solo espera a que tome más confianza. Le hará bailecitos privados (?) xD Gracias por tu review :DD**

**we're on a bridge Charlie****: -****se une al baile(?) xD Espero que haya gustado la conti, gracias por tu review :33 Besos.**

**Hnea****: ****Ahora lo sabes (?) xD Se puede decir que si, esta algo enfermo sdfghhdsd traumas de infancia xD Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review :33**

**Paloma-san****: ****¿Porno? XD asdfghj talvez porque en las relaciones con derecho a roce, no solo se rozan xD ok n. Aw muchas gracias –muere- Ojalá y también te haya gustado este cap. **

**Kiwi:**** Aasdfghjkjhgd –convulsiona- xDD ¡Gracias!**

**L. Kagamine-sama****:**** Owww thank you very much. Oh, Levi TT-TT But Eren will comfort 7u7 Don´t worry. Your review made me happy :33**

* * *

**No saben lo feliz que me puse cuando vi sus reviews –llora- De verdad muchas gracias por dejármelos *W***

**Y no duden en dejar alguno, aunque saludandome(?) A mi o a mi gato Bl **

**xD Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Adiós *-***

**.**

**.**

_**Enlly**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Holliwis(?)**

**Ah, que puedo decir. Les traigo la conti :DD**

**Espero que les guste, lo hice con amor ;-;**

**Advertencias: Ligero Lime (O como se llame xD)**

* * *

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece, si así fuera: Eren y Levi ya tuvieran una camada de niños que mantener Bl**

* * *

**.**

**.**

—**No todo es tan complicado**—

**.**

**.**

Eren estaba aquí.

¿Cómo mierda pasó esto?

Sopesé la idea de voltearme y largarme por la puerta trasera. Pero si me veían salir de esa forma, seguramente me metería en muchos problemas, no solo con el maldito de mi jefe, también con los asquerosos de mis clientes. Cuando volví a clavar mi mirada en él, di un respingo sorprendido al toparme con sus ojos detrás de la máscara. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda Ahora si estaba viéndome, no podía reconocerme, las cosas empeorarían más y el solo hecho de pensar que Eren sacara más de un millón de ideas equivocadas, me revolvía el estómago.

Aparté la mirada rápidamente con la esperanza de que si no ve mis ojos tal vez no me reconozca, pero la sensación hormigueante seguía ahí, avisándome que ese mocoso no despegaba la mirada de mí.

Lo más probable es que ya me haya reconocido.

La música estaba llegando a su fin, lo que significaba que teníamos ir hacia cada una de nuestras mesas asignadas. Di mil gracias al notar que mi mesa estaba lo suficientemente alejada de su mesa. Caminamos justo con el ritmo de la música con cuidado de pisar mal y hacer el ridículo frente a todos los clientes, me permití observar una última vez hacia su mesa y al instante me arrepentí.

Una de las maid estaba caminando hacia _esa_ mesa. Justamente a _esa_ mesa, justamente hacia _Eren_. Me detuve a causa de la sorpresa ¿Pagó por esto? ¿O esa mujer solo le hecho el ojo como siempre hace? Preferí que sea la segunda, no me agradaba la idea de pensar en Eren dando su dinero a un local tan bajo como este para tener a una de las favoritas del lugar.

Me mordí el labio con incomodidad al percibir las intenciones de esa perra ¿Es que acaso no puede quedarse quieta una sola noche? Siempre era así, se conseguía al que más le gustaba y con un simple gesto los tenía rendidos a sus pies, claro, como ella es una de las más conocidas del establecimiento le dejan hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Aprovecha de esa manera. Nadie puede tocarla.

Bueno es así con todas las maid de aquí, los clientes en su mayoría hombres tenían que pagar una gran suma de dinero para poder llegar a solo rozarlas con la yema de sus dedos, de alguna forma extraña parecía encenderlos más saber que tienen limitaciones y hasta prohibiciones para tocar.

Volví la mirada al frente solo para toparme con la mirada del hombre que más consume en el lugar: Dalliz Zacklay. Escondí rápidamente una mueca de desagrado y me encaminé hacia él, no podría ser peor, odio a ese tipo y a todo su asqueroso dinero. Tiene demasiado poder y riqueza, difícilmente se puede renegar de alguien como él, debes hacer todo lo que el pida sin objeciones, pero lo que si podía hacer era empujarlo si intentaba más de lo que era permitido. Aun así me invadió la molestia de tener que ir hacia él, podía haber pagado y yo ni siquiera estar enterado hasta que se sobrepase como el viejo depravado que es.

Suspiré con desgana y lo tomé por la corbata de un enfermizo color amarillo y lo halé con fuerza, solo recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte junto con el intenso olor a alcohol inundando su cuerpo. Ladeé la cabeza y me senté en la mesa frente a él, sin dejar de halarlo por su corbata, entonces vi como su mano intentaba acercarse hacia mi pierna, lo alejé de un manotazo y moví los hombros, fingiendo una risita. Que hombre tan asqueroso.

Me pregunte qué tal le estaría hiendo a la ramera cerca de Eren, di un rápido vistazo y ni bien enfoqué la mirada en ellos me atrapó una imperiosa necesidad de tomar la silla más cercana y lanzarle en la muy bonita cara de perra que tiene. Estaba sentada como una total arrastrada en las piernas de Eren—quien se veía más confundido que un niño en un burdel—, como si fuera el lugar más cómodo, como si a lado suyo no estuvieran dos putas silla vacías.

Perra… ¡Perra ciega!

Me levanté de un salto ignorando por completo la mirada consternada de Dalliz y me dirigí hacia ellos, empujando a quien se me pusiera al frente e insultando a quien se atrevía a tocarme. Para cuando llegue hacia ellos muy poco me importaba la mirada de fastidio que esa mujer me lanzó, le lancé una mirada asesina y la obligué a levantarse de las piernas de un Eren demasiado confundido y avergonzado.

—Suéltame ¿Qué te pasa? —me dieron ganas de ahorcarla por su ridículo cinismo pero conteniéndome…A la mierda conteniéndome.

—Lárgate—musité en tono bajo, apuntando hacia el viejo Zacklay que seguía mirando hacia mi dirección.

—Tú estabas con él, yo estoy ocupada.

—Dije que te largaras.

—Ah, que te den—soltó dirigiéndose hacia donde apunté, viéndose ofendida. Gruñí bajito, si Eren no estuviera aquí me encargaría de que todos los clientes pasados de los cincuenta le den a ella.

Me volteé aun molesto y miré como Eren veía de un lado a otro más confundido que hace unos minutos y solo me dieron ganas de abofetearlo y golpearlo contra la silla. Carraspeó incómodo y por fin clavó su mirada en mí.

—Disculpe… ¿Q-qué es exactamente este lugar? —preguntó con un deje incertidumbre y un muy poco normal ceño fruncido.

Si, debería abofetearlo. Me encogí de hombros, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja con diversión, no todos los días podía ver esa expresión en su rostro y verlo era bastante satisfactorio, pero pronto esa sensación desapareció cuando percibí como muchas de las demás maid los veían con interés y con intenciones de acercarse.

Seguro algunas ya lo reconocieron. Pero no se los dejaría tan fácil.

Dejé mi mano reposar contra su pecho y lo empujé hacia el respaldo de la silla, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada llena de sorpresa ¿Por qué estaba aquí si ni siquiera sabía acerca de cómo funcionaba todo el lugar? Y más que todo ¿Por qué estaba solo?

Las piezas empezaron a encajar una a una, pero descubrirlo no me sorprendió del todo. Seguro Hanji lo envolvió en todo esto.

Esa estúpida cuatro ojos.

Aproveché la tela sobre mi boca y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al mirar lo receloso que se veía conmigo, no exactamente conmigo, seguro pensaba que era una de las demás chicas locas del lugar. No pude evitar preguntarme qué pensaría si supiera que quien estaba acercándose de esa manera tan subversiva a él era yo.

En un rápido movimiento me subí a sus piernas y me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Está de más decir que fue más que difícil reprimir mis carcajadas al verlo respingar de esa forma. Me mantuve ahí hasta que pareció por fin relajarse y soltar al menos un poco el agarre que tenía sobre los costados de la silla. Me veía con extrañeza pero no se apartaba, solo pareció esperar mi siguiente movimiento, así que deslicé mis manos por su pecho, cubierto solo por una camisa delgada, hasta dar con su cuello, hundí mis dedos en los mechones de su cabello y los jaloneé con suavidad, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

Una de las plumas sueltas a un costado de su máscara rozaba mi mejilla cada vez que me atrevía a acercarme demasiado a él. Ya no me miraba como hace unos minutos, no sé en qué momento fue que ese brillo de extrañeza en sus ojos se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por un tono más oscurecido, ilegibles, emanando peligro por todos sus bordes.

Me miraba como la vez que tuvimos sexo en su casa.

Ahora fue mi turno para fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué me miraba así? Se supone que soy un simple desconocido, bueno es este caso desconocida.

¿O es que acaso a todo el mundo mira de esa forma? Tragué con fuerza y me permití mirarlo de forma más prolongada, no debería incomodarme pensar en eso. Ni si quiera debería sentir un mísero atisbo de molestia, solo tenía que apartarme y buscar a otro cliente. Dejar que él se las arregle solo.

Justo cuando iba a levantarme e irme de una maldita vez, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, con delicadeza pero con su característica firmeza y su rostro se hundió en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Levi…—me susurró bajito. Y su respiración chocando contra mi cuello hizo que mi cuerpo se sacudiera.

¿Me reconoció? Mierda, eso era más que notable pero ¿Hace cuánto lo hizo? Interpuse mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos y lo empujé para que se alejara de mí y me viera, pero no parecía dispuesto a soltarme y golpearlo frente a las demás personas no parecía ser una solución viable en ese instante.

—Suéltame, mocoso. No puedes tocarme, te sacarán del lugar—murmuré volviendo a intentar aparatarlo. Que tipo tan necio— ¡Eren!

—No puedo soltarte, te ves demasiado sexy.

—Ahg ¡Cállate y mírame! —Eren obedeció pero no dejaba de repasar sus manos por mi espalda— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí idiota?

—Tu amiga Hanji me invitó. Dijo que si venía hacia aquí me daría tu dirección—sonrío viéndose apenado—Pero no me dijo exactamente que era este lugar.

—Solo un mocoso tonto como tú puede hacerle caso a una mujer tan zafada como ella.

—Intenté preguntárselo a la otra chica pero no dejaba de tocarme y…—

—No necesito escuchar eso—le tapé la boca con mi mano y lo sentí sonreír sobre mi palma— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estas celoso?—murmuró atrayéndome hacia él y deslizando sus manos por medio de caricias hasta mi rostro.

Fruncí el ceño molesto, no permitiría que el pensara ese tipo de cosas, suficiente tenía con saber que me metería en problemas con mi jefe por permitir que Eren me tocara sin haber pagado el dinero suficiente, y de seguro me obligan a hacer turno doble por toda una jodida semana.

Pero dejó de importarme al observar sus orbes brillantes mirándome y sus pupilas dilatadas con expectación.

— ¿No harás tu trabajo? —me susurró, apartando un mechón de mi frente.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? —le dije en respuesta, sin poder evitar sentirme expectante al ver como sus orbes comenzaron a obscurecerse ¿Acaso siempre pasaba eso? Tenía que ser más observador con esos ojos, no creí que los rumores acerca del "cambio de color dependiendo de su humor" del que todos hablaban cada vez que Eren estaba cerca fuera cierto. Pero ahora podía estar seguro, era sorprendente verlos bajar las tonalidades de esa forma.

¿Qué podía perder? Me acomodé lentamente sobre sus piernas y agarré sus dos manos para alejarlo de cualquier contacto conmigo y las deje a cada costado de la silla, ignorando la mirada de reproche que me lanzó. Usando mi peso como una ventaja, aprese sus brazos, usando mis manos y mi cuerpo. Normalmente no mantenía ningún tipo de contacto con ninguno de los clientes que se me eran asignados, solo me limitaba a jalonear sus ropas, y una que otra vez a acercarme los suficiente a sus rostros para emocionarlos un mísero segundo, pero hasta ahí llegaba. Y a pesar de ser tan indiferente con ellos, había llegado a estar en la lista de los favoritos, me pareció un tanto absurdo pero aproveché la situación al ver la favorable paga de cada noche.

Me arrodillé a cada lado de sus piernas y volví a sentarme en él, simulando no haber visto la mueca de dolor que se formó en sus facciones, intentó soltar los brazos de mi agarre pero no se lo permití, escuché como gruñía bajito viéndose ávido. Sin duda parecía un chico demasiado hormonado, y necesitado, tanto que me dio gracia y ganas de soltarlo, pero hacerlo sufrir por un rato más, no perjudicaría a nadie.

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quería…necesitaba tocarlo, pero Levi no parecía dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a la situación. Sabía que se divertía como nunca, a pesar de que esa tela escondía cada una de sus reacciones, podía ver la diversión brillar en sus ojos. No era justo.

Ya jugó el tiempo suficiente.

Elevé mis caderas al tiempo que las suyas bajaban, generando una repentina fricción entre ambos. Sonreí al escuchar un gemido quedo, parecía intentar reprimirlo con fuerza, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo era quien intentaba reprimir los deseos de arremeter con fuerza contra él; se balanceaba tan descaradamente contra mí, sin dejar de mírame a los ojos, incitándome. Suspiré con impaciencia y noté que la fuerza con la que tenía agarrados mis brazos ya no era tan firme como hace unos minutos, por lo que aproveche para zafarme y antes de que intentara tomarlas de nuevo, rocé con delicadeza la piel aporcelanada que se lograba entrever por la falda y el delantal blanco, tembló ligeramente y me ofreció una de sus tantas miradas mortales.

En un suspiro ya lo tenía afianzado sobre mí, con una protesta escrita en sus ojos. Aun así no oponía resistencia y sus manos fueron acariciando desde mi cuello hasta los botones de mi pecho. Ya no pensaba, y muy poco me importaba estar rodeado de personas, hasta que me di cuenta de que muchos de los hombres sentados a lo lejos no dejaban de mirar a Levi con un brillo extraño en los ojos, miraban de esa forma a _mi _Levi.

Siendo arrastrado por la molestia a causa de esas miradas demasiado sugerentes hacia él, lo pegué más a mí, abrazándolo por la espalda y comencé a repartir besos por toda la piel de su cuello, sin dejar de mirar a esos hombres con reto y sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

—Mhh E-eren—escuché como un gemido bajito salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y mi pecho se contrajo de forma dolorosa, quería escucharlo más, mucho más.

Agarré sus piernas y las abrí sin dejar de acariciarlas, deslice mis manos por debajo de la falda hasta llegar a tocar el principio de las mallas que llevaba puesto y las tironeé hacia abajo, observando con diversión sus ojos, que se abrieron notablemente cuando lo hice, a pesar de no poder ver todo su rostro lograba atisbar lo enrojecido que estaba en ese momento… y también lo enojado que parecía estar. Aun así no dejaba de apretar mi cuello con vehemencia.

Entonces sonó una especie de campanita estridente por los altavoces y todas las maid de los alrededores se levantaron, incluido Levi, que gruñendo con frustración se separó de mí y se dirigió al costado de mi silla, al tiempo que se acomodaba el delantal flojo y estiraba los bordes de la falda hacia abajo.

—En unos cuantos minutos continuaremos, ahora pueden disfrutar del bar que se encuentra a un costado o de los platillos que el establecimiento ofrece. Muchas gracias—informó una voz demasiado entonada por los mismos altavoces por donde el sonido de las campanitas se habían hecho presentes.

Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza y me levanté tomando a Levi de la mano al ver que se empezaba a alejar.

— ¿A done vas? —se tensó cuando lo toqué pero entrelazó con prudencia sus dedos con los míos y siguió caminando.

Seguí sus pasos sin saber a dónde me llevaba hasta que miré una puerta frente a nosotros, en el que estaba escrito _Levi_ con letras llenas de escarcha, muy poco normal y hasta gracioso lo delicado que se veía todo. Entramos y me ordenó que cerrara la puerta.

— ¿Levi…?—

—Deberías irte, ya es muy tarde—soltó sin girarse a mí, lo que solo provocó que mi consternación acrecentara.

—No me iré—Solo si el salía también lo haría yo, de lo contrario esperaría.

—No puedes—musitó dando pasos cortos por todo el lugar.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—Eren…—

— ¿Me puedes explicar porque estás aquí? —le pregunté, intentando ocultar la molestia que sentía al verlo rodeado de tantos hombres.

—Aquí trabajo—indicó por fin volviendo su mirada hacia mí. Una mirada compuesta solo por bordes gélidos e indiferentes.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me da la regalada gana de hacerlo, mocoso. No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

—Entonces estaré aquí hasta que termines tu trabajo—_Vamos Eren, contrólate. No te dejes llevar por esos celos irracionales, solo lo asustaras_—Por mí no hay problema.

—No entiendes, idiota. Si te quedas aquí otra de las perr…otras de las maid se acercarán a ti con intenciones que de seguro no entiendes.

—Lo entiendo, Levi. Solo les dejaré hacer su trabajo hasta que tu termines con el tuyo—_Contrólate, respira. No pienses en los demás clientes, es su trabajo_.

Se quedó callado, viéndome como si quisiera abalanzarse a mí y matarme con sus propias manos y clavarme las orejas puntiagudas de gato en los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que esas arrastradas te toquen? —Pestañeé confundido ante la voz peligrosa que empleó y en todo el veneno que se encargó de inyectar en la palabra "arrastradas".

—No quise decir eso…—

— ¿Sabes? Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, al fin y al cabo es tu vida—soltó con reticencia dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola de forma violenta.

Entonces reaccioné y empujé la puerta mientras con mi mano libre lo tomaba por la cintura y lo obligaba a entrar.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota!—forcejeó pero le impedí escaparse, agarrando sus muñecas y llevándolas encima de su cabeza, soltó un jadeo cuando lo apresé contra la puerta y mi cuerpo— ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Ahora!...Ngh.

Lo levanté del suelo con ayuda de sus piernas y lo obligué a abrirlas y a posicionarlas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Con sorpresa me encontré con sus brazos rodeando de forma rápida mi cuello. Quería besarlo pero esa maldita tela me lo impedía por lo que me limité a arremeter contra el con ímpetu y a morder una buena parte de la piel en su cuello.

—E-eren…basta—murmuró intentando alejarme con sus manos—De-ten…Detente

Me balanceaba contra el sin tregua, no quería verlo con nadie más, deslicé mi mano por su pierna y levanté su falda lentamente. Quería que solo sea mío, que me lanzara esas miradas afiladas solo a mí. Escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados en mi pecho, y a sus manos juguetear con el lazo de la máscara, nadie más debía verlo así más que yo. Me friccionaba contra él, daba estocadas fuertes y certeras, como si no lleváramos ningún tipo de prenda de por medio.

_De verdad…_

—Mgh, Eren—hundió su rostro en mi pecho, respirando de forma acelerada.

_Amaba cuando gemía mi nombre._

—M-me…me voy a correr.

_Amaba esa parte peligrosa de él, pero en especial amaba cuando se dejaba ver como en realidad era, su verdadero yo._

—Levi…—

_Amaba todo de él._

—T-te...Te amo.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza, como si quisiera romper mis costillas y de paso mi pecho. Era doloroso.

Quería golpearlo. Quería empujarlo y gritarle que deje de decir tantas estupideces pero me sentía al límite y muy poco podía hacer con la mente inundada de sensaciones contradictorias y difusas. Aun así Eren seguía moviéndose sin piedad, arrancándome más gemidos de los que en mi vida había soltado.

—¡Ahhhh! —sentí a Eren tensarse al escucharme, pero a pesar de eso él no llegó, me sostuvo cuando mis piernas desfallecieron y me abrazó.

Me acababa de correr con apenas unos roces, eso era demasiado para mí. Lamentable.

_Te amo_

Me alejé rápidamente de su cuerpo, con el mío aun débil por el orgasmo aun presente en cortas descargas agradables, pero aun así no dejé que eso me inundara y no me permitiera pensar con claridad. Suspiré sin saber que decir.

No podía hacerme esto ¿Cómo pudo haber soltado esas malditas palabras tan de repente, justo cuando estaba tan vulnerable?

— ¿Levi? —_No te acerques…por favor_— N-no…No quise decir eso.

—No me toques—lo alejé de un empujón al notar lo cerca que estaba de mí, no quería verlo—Lárgate.

Se vio dolido por lo que aparté la mirada de sus ojos y apreté con fuerza mis dientes.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Quiero que te vayas! —_Mierda. Lárgate Eren, o no me sentiré capaz de soltarte_— ¡Lárgate!

—De verdad…lo siento—despegué la vista del suelo con inquietud al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Ya no estaba, ni él, ni su sonrisa, ni sus ojos.

Y sintiendo ligeras punzadas dolorosas en mi pecho me di cuenta de que acabábamos de terminar algo que ni siquiera empezó.

Suspiré sintiendo mis articulaciones rígidas y mi cuerpo débil, a pesar de sentirme de esa forma. Tomé mi mochila tirada a un lado del sofá y, caminé fuera de la habitación, sin rumbo. Escuché a Petra llamarme pero poco o nada me importó en ese instante, seguí dando pasos hasta que por fin me topé con las luces de los autos al pasar por la autopista, y con el congelador que parecía ser la noche, mis dientes empezaron a castañear y el frío solo provocaba que esos estúpidos tacos me lastimaran más.

Saqué las llaves del auto, maldiciendo para mis adentros el haber dejado el auto estacionado tan lejos. Debí haberme cambiado antes de salir, eso lo sabía pero con tanto alboroto esa idea pareció no tener el suficiente grado de importancia en esos instantes.

Observé la exagerada iluminación de todo el lugar, no hacían más que dañar los ojos de las personas si lo veían por más tiempo de lo que se acostumbra, pero yo no veía esas luces. Veía lo que hay más allá, ahí, justamente ubicados a lo largo y ancho del cielo nocturno: Estrellas.

¿Por qué no me había fijado en ellas antes?

Eran hermosas, en todo su ser. Brillaban y en un segundo ya no lo hacían, como si les divirtiera ser admiradas para de un momento a otro desaparecer sin remordimiento y culpa.

Suspiré mientras me subía al auto con la única idea de terminar por ese día e ir a descansar. No me importaba del todo lo que el mezquino de mi jefe me diga mañana, la verdad ya no me importaba lo que me dijera por lo que le resta de su maldita vida de adinerado. Solo quería que todo este asunto terminara pronto. Quería olvidarme de todo.

Me quité con brusquedad el par de zapatos torturadores y pisé el acelerador en dirección a mi casa.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron casi sin dejarse notar. Y los días no hacían más que ponerse cada vez más fríos, como siempre pasaba a inicios de Noviembre, pero no hacía mucho efecto en mi vida el pasar de las horas o las noches demasiado frías, en las que tenía que acomodarme en mi cama con doble edredón y sellar los pequeños orificios de la ventana para que no entre ni la más pequeña de las brisas, usando sábanas y telas.

Si, era un total fastidio.

Volví a exhalar un largo suspiro, para mi molestia, innecesario, pero ver el vaho salir de esa forma por mis labios, era divertido, incluso una vez me encontré poniendo dos de mis dedos sobre ellos al tiempo que exhalaba. Todo inconscientemente. Me sentía patético pero ahí estba yo, recordando a ese mocoso con un gesto tan infantil y muy poco común en mí. Me apretujé más en el abrigo que traía y froté mis manos con la intención de calentaras. No era divertido esto de verse obligado a salir en días tan helados como estos, me molestaba de sobremanera.

Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa, viendo cualquier cosa de mierda en la televisión pero no, ahora estaba de camino a la estúpida tutoría con un alumno del colegio cercano a mi universidad. No sé porque carajos me piden ir si al parecer el tipo ese es bueno en todas las materias, el hecho de que solo falle en francés no es un maldito obstáculo que lo perjudicara de por vida, al fin y al cabo es solo un idioma más.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Supongo que tenía que estar agradecido de que ese chico solo tenía problemas con una materia, la que por cierto, dominaba del todo. Un caso trágico hubiera sido, como el anterior que ni siquiera parecía saber las tablas de multiplicar. No me dejaba de preguntar cómo es que logró pasar secundaria con esa educación tan mala, tan jodidamente mal que dejaba mucho que desear. Ese sí que fue un total quebradero de cabeza.

Observé la casa frente a mí.

Se supone que es ahí donde vive ese niño, así que no tardé en tocar al timbre con impaciencia al sentir que hasta mis dedos empezaban a entumecerse del frío.

Luego de unos pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules me sonrío, disculpándose por demorar en abrir. Fruncí el ceño extrañado al verlo, se me hacía conocido, pero no recordaba exactamente en donde fue que lo vi, no le di mucha importancia en ese instante y entré

—Puede sentare ahí—indicó apuntando hacia un escritorio largo en la esquina de la habitación—Mientras, iré a traer los libros de francés.

Asentí aun consciente de la sensación de haberlo visto en algún otro lado. En cuanto se fue escaleras arriba me senté con cuidado e intenté relajarme, agradecí que el lugar este completamente ordenado y en calma. No hubiera soportado mucho tiempo si hubiera estado con la mínima mota de polvo asomándose. Últimamente era así, solo limpiaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, era consciente de lo mal que se veía porque, a pesar de siempre hacerlo, ahora era mucho más obsesivo con el tema, mas exagerado. Y hasta yo me daba cuenta de eso.

Pero no podía detenerme, era lo único que me tranquilizaba en estas semanas. Lo único que evitaba que llamara a mi padre para decirle que me lleve de una maldita vez.

Ni siquiera estaba mamá cerca, hace más de tres semanas que se fue y aun no se ha dignado en aparecer. Hay veces en las que llama para preguntarme como estoy y yo como siempre le respondo que bien, totalmente bien, como siempre. Y con eso se despide y me ordena cuidarme.

No he salido mucho de casa, apenas a comprar en el supermercado, a menos de dos cuadras de mi casa, en las mañanas voy a ayudar con la tutoría y en las noches como siempre a trabajar, no hago mucho. Hanji me visitaba de vez en cuando, aunque ahora ya no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia. No la culpaba, cada vez que venía a hablar o a preguntarme como estaba solo le respondía "como siempre", incluso un día me llegó a preguntar qué había pasado con Eren y yo. No le respondí.

Pareció cansarse y al final dejó de venir con tanta continuidad.

Con Irvin era una historia un tanto similar pero ahora que salía con el tipo Zacharius, muy poco sabía de él.

Aun me seguí preguntando como mierda es que llegué a esta situación. Desde esa noche en la que Eren dijo que me amaba, no lo había vuelto a ver. Una que otra vez en las noticias, a causa de los rumores de la ruptura con la "Dama enmascarada" de la que acababa de salir, no sabía más. Era un poco absurdo todo eso, sentirme de esa forma de algo que nunca existió, bueno o al menos de algo que yo no permití que pasara.

—Disculpe…—alcé la mirada hacia ese tipo rubio al verme interrumpido por su voz.

—Me llamó Levi—le dije con indiferencia, volviendo a ver hacia la madera del escritorio. Esperé a que se sentara pero nunca lo hizo, así que volví a mirarlo con molestia y me sorprendí ante lo pálido que se veía— ¿Qué te…?

—Levi… ¿Levi Ackerman? —murmuró viéndose consternado y luego inquieto—Usted es…

— ¿Qué?

—N-nada olvídelo.

—Habla de una jodida vez.

— ¿No me recuerda? —fruncí el ceño, tal vez si lo conocía pero…no lo recordaba, mierda.

—No.

—Usted me vio una noche en el bar al que solía ir….usted estaba…estaba con Eren.

Algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza. Ese tipo tocaba el piano en la banda de Eren y fue quién lo quería llevar la primera vez que me encontré con ese mocoso. Era Armin ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido antes? Algo dentro de mí me incitó a preguntar cómo estaba Eren pero contuve el impulso y lo seguí mirando sin inmutarme.

—Ah. No recuerdo mucho ¿sabes? Tampoco me importa recordarlo—me acomodé en la silla y le ordene que se sentara de una maldita vez para así poder empezar.

Lo hizo sin rechistar, pero eso no quitaba lo notablemente tenso que se veía.

—Vuelve a repetirlo e intenta no trabarte con las palabras—Armin asintió y volvió a repetirlo con dificultad, pero lo hizo bien.

—_La pomme est rouge._

—Si, eso está mejor. Solo es lo básico pero vas bien, supongo. Solo intenta repasar más lo que es vocabulario, porque por lo que vi en la gramática del idioma eres bueno.

El volvió a asentir en gesto de total entendimiento. Me levanté al ver lo tarde que ya era, y me dispuse a volver a mi casa cuando la voz de Armin interrumpió el silencio.

— ¿No quiere saber cómo está? —preguntó a secas, aun mirando el libro frente a él.

— ¿Quién? —me apresuré a ponerme el abrigo y a abotonarlo. No, no quería saberlo, de seguro estaba bien y ya se le pasó el estúpido capricho que tenía por mí. No tenía que escucharlo de nadie más.

—Eren.

—No.

— ¿No le interesa ni un poco?

—No, no me interesa en lo más mínimo—me dirigí hacia la salida dando largas zancadas, buscado desesperadamente salir de ese lugar.

— ¿Está seguro?

—Si estoy seguro, maldición. No me importa, nunca lo ha hecho. Me vale un reverendo comino lo que pueda o no pasar con él, porque ni siquiera lo llegué a conocer del todo, apenas si nos vimos unos dos días—solté reprimiendo el impulso de gritarlo si era necesario. Al darme cuenta de todo lo que dije, le lancé una mirada llena de molestia y me di la vuelta.

—Eren no está bien.

Cerré la puerta con violencia y con un intenso dolor de cabeza comenzando a pinchar mis sentidos, mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal y unas terribles ganas de patear cualquier cosa que se me pusiera al frente empezaba a acallar la parte cuerda de mí.

Eren. Eren. Eren.

¿Y qué más da si no está bien? Fue el quien, sin permiso alguno, empezó a enamorarse de esa manera, y si no es solo un simple capricho debería intentar olvidar, no debería ser tan difícil.

Lo que más me preocupaba en este instante es lo confundido que me sentí con tan solo escuchar su nombre. Con tan solo recordar la primera vez que hablamos, con tan solo recordar esas sonrisas de mil sentimientos bosquejados en sus labios, esos hermosos ojos de un interesante color aguamarina y en como cambiaban de tonalidades.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco—metí mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y soltando un suspiro me dispuse a continuar con mi camino. Ya llevaba un recorrido bastante largo cuando, por andar volando en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que un tipo —igual de volado que yo—caminaba en dirección contraria. Caí en la cuenta cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

—Lo siento, no ponía atención al frente—alcé la mirada, rechazando por completo su mano extendida y al hacerlo solo deseé tener cualquier tipo de cuchillo cerca. Verlo solo me trajo más recuerdos indeseados.

—Deberías tener más cuidado—me levanté, intentando ignorarlo y seguir como si nada, pero pareció reconocerme de un momento a otro. Maldije a mi suerte, es suerte que nunca se cansaba de verme lidiar con este tipo de aprietos.

—Levi, vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí—Farlan sonrió.

—Es el parque, todas las personas pasan por aquí al menos una vez en su vida—repliqué en tono seco.

—Tienes razón—soltó una carcajada apenada y volvió la vista hacia un lado—Es solo que hace tiempo que no te veía, ya ni siquiera vas al bar. Una que otra vez he visto a tus amigos, pero de ti, ni tú sombra y verte ahora, fuera de ese lugar, es diferente. Te veo a la luz del día.

— ¿Decepcionante?

—Para nada. Yo diría que todo lo contrario—Este idiota debe estar bromeando. A pesar de ser la razón principal de todos mis problemas, empezando por su chistecitos de poner droga en mi bebida, no lo odiaba del todo, no como para asesinarlo y botar su cuerpo por alguna quebrada lo suficientemente profunda para que nunca lo encuentren. No lo odiaba de ese modo.

—Como sea, fue más que un placer para mi verte de nuevo—solté inyectando el suficiente sarcasmo para dejarlo callado. Esquivé su cuerpo y seguí caminando.

— ¡Hey Levi! Te invito un café—lo miré de reojo para ver si hablaba enserio ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué fuera con él así de fácil? No lo creo.

—No, gracias.

—Vamos Levi, no te hará mal un poco de cafeína, a nadie hace mal en esta temporada—Solté un suspiro, si necesitaba esa cafeína, pero no necesariamente tomarlo acompañado de él.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Parece que nunca aprendía.

—Bien, pero solo unos minutos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Asintió con vehemencia y no supe hacer nada más que soltar otro suspiro de pesar.

En serio ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

—Aquí tienen su orden—la camarera dejó con cuidado ambas tazas humeantes sobre la mesa y volvió con sus labores unos minutos después.

¿Por qué no tomé un trabajo como este nada más? Pasaban los platillos y las órdenes a los clientes y nada más, ahí acaba. Pero en mi trabajo teníamos que hacer lo mismo con la diferencia de que teníamos que bailar para los clientes, bailar ¡Bailar!

Aun así no podía quejarme, el dinero que ganaba era lo bastante bueno como para soportar tanto decrecimiento de mi dignidad como hombre, bueno no del todo.

Removí con cuidado la cucharita sobre el líquido negruzco, esperando a que este lo suficientemente tibia para consumirlo, odiaba cuando estaba demasiado fría o caliente, por eso esperaba a que esté en término medio, eso era perfecto.

Que estén tibias, tan tibias como las manos de Eren.

Sacudí la cabeza con alarma ¿Es enserio? ¡¿Es enserio maldita mente?! ¡¿Hasta con una mísera taza de café relacionaras a ese mocoso incompetente?! No puede estar pasando esto, mierda. Tenía que dejar de pensar demasiado, esos solo lo empeoraba todo.

— ¿Levi?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estas bien? —Fruncí el ceño, confundido. Tenía que dejar de ser tan obvio, ese no era yo. Mantenerme al margen con el rostro, como siempre indiferente, así debía ser.

—Sí, lo estoy—levanté la cabeza para poner énfasis a mis palabras, pero no funcionó del todo— ¿Qué carajos…?

Él estaba ahí… ¡AHÍ!

Eren estaba sentado frente a mí, con ambos codos apoyados en la mesa y las palmas de su mano reposando tranquilamente en sus mejillas. Jadeé por la sorpresa y a la vez por la incomodidad, me estaba viendo con su siempre torcida sonrisa y con esos ojos brillando, provocando que el color aguamarina se aclare más y casi se vean transparentes.

—E-eren…

— ¿Disculpa? —Abrí y cerré los ojos un par de veces, sintiendo mi pecho a punto de ser partido en dos por lo rápido que palpitaba mi corazón— ¿Levi?

Los volví a abrir alarmado, no, no era Eren, era Farlan. Y acababa de decir el nombre de ese mocoso frente a Farlan, esto era demasiado, mi mente me estaba haciendo malas jugadas.

Lo que vi fue tan real, tan malditamente real y de solo pensarlo una corriente de temor me invadió ¿Por qué lo vi? ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

—No me siento bien, volveré a casa—me levante de un salto, dejando un billete sobre la mesa y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, intentando ignorar por completo como Farlan me llamaba. Abrí la puerta con rapidez, casi haciendo caer al tipo rubio frente a mí.

—Levi, espera. Te llevaré—Farlan llegó de un momento a otro y me tomó de la mano.

Fruncí el ceño ante su repentino acto y le lancé una mirada para que me soltara de una vez, pero lo que no me esperaba es que mis intentos de soltarme se vieran interrumpidos, al ver al chico rubio alzar la mirada hacia mí y dar un respingo de reconocimiento.

Era Armin.

— ¡Levi! —se veía tan asustado, tanto que hasta a mí me pasó la angustia ¿Qué le pasaba…?

—Armin, aquí tienes tu mochi…—luego llegó una chica de cabello corto y negro, que dejó su frase a medio terminar cuando me vio, me vio con tanto desprecio.

Esa…era la hermana de Eren. Mikasa.

¿Porque me miran de esa forma…?

Me limité a mirarlos con indiferencia, pero algo dentro de mí me hacía sentir inquieto, tanto que lo podía sentir tan físicamente. Algo me decía que Eren también estaba aquí pero entonces ¿En donde…?

—Mikasa olvidaste…—

Mierda.

Y ahí estaba.

Eren se detuvo al verme, se veía incómodo, confundido y de un momento a otro se vio afligido, pero lo que más me extrañó fueron sus ojos.

—Levi—susurró mirándome desconcertado pero en menos de un par de segundos su mirada se oscureció de repente al bajarla hacia mi mano bien sujeta por la de Farlan, solo entonces pude reaccionar. Me solté y sin saber que más hacer o decir, salí empujando a todos los que entraban a la cafetería en ese instante, no me sentía bien. Nada bien.

— ¡Levi!

— ¡Suéltame, Farlan! —intenté empujarlo pero seguía insistiendo y yo ya estaba en mi límite, un maldito nudo en la garganta amenazaba con asfixiarme de un momento a otro y mi mirada empezaba a tornarse borrosa.

Que patético, me sentía tan patético al sentir esas ganas de gritar y llorar.

Me…me estaba enamorando.

— ¡Te dije que me sueltes, idiota! —no me hizo caso, y yo seguía peleando como si de alguna forma eso fuera a desaparecer esos sentimientos tan dolorosos.

—Tranquilo. —me rodeó con sus brazos y me obligó a pegar mi rostro a su pecho—Tranquilo…

Solo entonces me permití soltar un sollozo delatador.

.

.

.

El suave "tic toc" del reloj resonaba con tranquilidad por toda la sala de estar. Nunca encontré la razón principal por la que aún seguía ahí, nunca me gusto como sonaba, me aturdía y afilaba a mis nervios. Pero aún seguía ahí, destrozando y rompiendo el silencio que siempre estaba presente en mi casa.

Crucé mis piernas sobre el sofá mullido y después de pensarlo un buen rato, levanté mi mirada hacia Farlan.

—Lo conocí el mismo día en el que te conocí a ti.

—Para mí mala suerte—soltó con un deje de diversión en su voz.

Giré los ojos y me crucé de brazos, él fue quien pidió que le cuente un poco de mi corta historia con Eren, y a pesar de que en ese momento solo quería golpearlo por atreverse a tomar mi mano y abrazarme, accedí con la condición de que lo mataría después, era un poco absurdo pensarlo pero cuando me lo pidió parecía de verdad querer saber un poco de mi historia, solo lo pude ver un tanto confiable por lo que accedí sin la condición de matarlo cuando acabe de hablar.

—Ajá, para tu mala suerte—solté un suspiro, antes de atreverme a continuar—No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó esa noche y no pienses que te contaré ese tipo de detalles. Luego, no sé lo que pasó pero de un momento a otro me vi inmiscuido en una relación un tanto extraña con él. No seríamos nada, no habría sentimiento de por medio, solo sexo…—

—Pero no salió como lo planearon—concluyó frunciendo el ceño.

—Algo así, fue una noche en mi trab… fue por aquí cerca que él me tomó con la guardia baja y dijo que me amaba.

— ¿Y tú en ese entonces no sentías nada por él?

—Quien sabe. Ni yo mismo quiero saberlo, la verdad todo era tan confuso.

— ¿Y ahora…?

Me mordí el labio con fuerza y hundí los dedos de mis brazos—Tal vez.

—Pues díselo.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? No lo haré.

—No te estoy preguntando si lo harás o no. Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas—replicó viéndose lo suficientemente serio como para arrastrarme en ese mismo instante hacia donde estaba Eren.

— ¿Y porque de pronto tanto interés en que yo esté con Eren? Creí que se odiaban.

—No nos odiamos, es solo que no congeniamos como amigos.

—Aun así…—

—Además, no es divertido molestarlo cuando la mayoría del tiempo tiene la apariencia de un zombie.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No lo adivinas Levi? —No es que no lo supiera, quería negarlo—De un día para otro ya no era el mismo Eren que soltaba estupideces solo para hacer reír a los demás, ya no era el Eren que deambulaba por todo el bar con una gran sonrisa, ya no era quién se acercaba hasta la barra para ayudarme a conseguir a alguien y dejará de acercarme a ti—soltó una carcajada con aire pensativo—Simplemente ya no era él.

Aparté la mirada desdeñoso ¿Yo había provocado ese cambio drástico en él? Tanto así lo había lastimado, maldición. Apreté los ojos ante la nueva oleada de dolor que me oprimió el pecho, nunca fue mi intención hacerle tanto daño, nunca quise esto para Eren.

Pero al final es lo que siempre pasaba…Hacía daño a las personas, las lastimaba de forma inconsciente.

Dolía demasiado saberlo.

—Farlan creo…creo que me estoy enamorando—solté intentando hacer sonar a mi voz firme pero aun así pareció salir tambaleante.

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Farlan—Está bien—un lado del sofá se hundió por su peso y me sentí rodeado por su brazo—Cuida a Eren y no tengas miedo de amar.

Fruncí el ceño extrañado ante sus palabras pero no le di del todo importancia.

_Cuida a Eren_

— ¡Oye! —me sobresalté ante su exclamación emocionada—Hoy debes venir.

— ¿A dónde?

—Al bar—lo miré con odio, y estaba a punto de insultarlo cuando soltó una carcajada— Hoy es el cumpleaños de unos de los integrantes de la banda. ¡Hoy 3 de Noviembre!

—No iré, idiota.

— ¡Tienes que ir!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Vamos! Es tu oportunidad para ver a Eren.

—No es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido, parece ser la peor hasta ahora—repliqué, desviando la mirada con inquietud. No me sentía preparado para verlo, tal vez no lo iba a estar nunca.

Si con solo verlo esta mañana sentí que me iba a dar un colapso, era demasiado. Y ahora que intentaba ordenar mis ideas tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón, no me parecía buena idea verlo.

Pero luego estaba la otra parte algo incoherente de mí, esa parte que ansiaba verlo a él y a su sonrisa, deseaba tocarlo y que él también me toque, que me vuelva a repetir esas dulces palabras. Pero acallaba a esos deseos reprimidos.

No podía ser todo tan fácil.

—Ven, vamos a prepararte.

— ¿Qué? Espera… ¡Idiota! No te he dicho que iré—exclamé con alarma, forcejando para que me suelte pero él seguía hablando.

—Es un baile de máscaras ¿sabes? Siempre hacen eso, cada vez que algún integrante de la banda cumple años, nuestro bar tiene como costumbre hacer un baile de máscaras. Todos deben usarlas, así que como iras tú también lo harás.

Suspiré exasperado ante la tanta información que se me proporcionó, no del todo útil y menos un buen tranquilizante para mis nervios. Pero al final cedí.

Iría a ver a Eren.

.

.

.

—Sigue sin parecerme buena idea—volví a repetir, mientras me acomodaba la máscara sobre los ojos. No estaba del todo mal, mi reflejo en el espejo del retrovisor dejaba mucho que desear o al menos eso pensé. Aun así no quitaba el hecho de que me veía ridículo.

—Te ves bien—Y claro, Farlan contradijo mis pensamientos así de fácil.

—Como sea—me erguí soltando un largo suspiro, regresé a ver a Farlan igual de sonriente desde que salimos de mi casa.

Ya era bastante tarde, pronto la poca iluminación anaranjada del atardecer, daría paso a las nubes opacas del anochecer y el bar de seguro se llenaría. Aun me seguía preguntando como es que tantas personas llegarían a alcanzar en el diminuto lugar, se lo pregunté a Farlan pero solo recibí una sonrisa divertida y un "Ya lo verás", esas míseras tres palabras no me ayudaron del todo.

Regresé a ver a Farlan que también se acomodaba la máscara sobre los ojos. Yo no tenía una, así que me lo presto él, con la única e importante condición de que no la perdiera, pero en mi vida me descuidaría de una máscara con apariencia de haber costado miles de dólares, aunque sabía que eso no era imposible ¿Por qué una máscara debería pasar de los mil dólares? Eso sería absurdo y ridículo.

La máscara era plateada con matices redondeados de gris metálico, cubría la piel de mi costado derecho mientras que en la parte izquierda solo había formas en curvas, que rodeaban mi ojo hasta llegar a mi sien. Y claro las plumas no podían faltar, eran pequeñas pero brillaban lo suficiente a causa la brillantina esparcida por las hebras bien definidas y finas de las plumas. Se veía bastante bien, pero no solté ningún comentario agradable.

Cuando pasamos por la entrada para ir hacia la puerta trasera, no pude evitar recordar la primer vez que estuve parado ahí, al igual que ese reguero de personas, esperando a que habrán de una maldita vez la puerta, pero ahora entraría tan fácilmente, sin ser empujado por las putas personas que se les ocurrió crecer demás, contuve el deseo de ir hacia allá y reírme.

Lo contuve, o al menos los nervios que sentía en ese instante logaron apagar ese deseo mezquino.

Me sorprendí al entrar, no fue una sorpresa grata. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Completamente. No había el escenario, y la barra, era eso, solo una barra de cristal bien pegada al suelo, hasta las sillas habían desaparecido.

— ¿Por qué…?—

—Ven—Farlan comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta ubicada a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, lo seguí segundos después, luego de analizar bien toda la situación—Aquí no se celebran este tipo de cosas, para eso…—esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta—tenemos el sótano.

* * *

.

.

Era enorme.

¿Cómo es que tremendo lugar estaba abajo del bar? No tenía sentido.

Este sí que era un bar lujoso.

A lo largo de una pared consumida por luces de todo color, que parpadeaban y cambiaban de matices en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba una enorme barra con luces fluorescentes formando líneas y curvas, que al igual que las luces en las paredes parpadeaban.

A los costado y en las esquinas también habían mesas circulares acoplados con sillas altas —como las que hay al frente de la barra de cocteles—, todo se veía perfectamente ordenado y a la vez tan informal como para la fiesta que se iba a celebrar.

Algunas máscaras estaba pegadas a las paredes mientras que otras bajo todo concepto de creatividad, se encontraban suspendidas desde la marquesina, deslumbrando muchos más detalles alrededor de todo el lugar. Y luego estaba el escenario.

No se podía comparar en absoluto con el piso por encima de este, era deslumbrante en todo su esplendor; los instrumentos bien superpuestos con orgullo, viéndose nuevos, de distintivos colores y tonos, se veían realmente prodigiosos. Varias reflectores pequeños estaban ubicados en el borde del escenario y en la parte de atrás estaba escrito con letras que alternaban un sin número de colores "Attack of Music", y en la parte de abajo "Feliz cumpleaños Armin".

Así que todo esto por el cumpleaños del rubio.

— ¿Qué te parece? —escuché a Farlan preguntar desde detrás de la barra.

—No está mal…

Nada mal.

—El dueño casi nunca abre este sótano, solo si es para este tipo de cosas, o como él dice para sus chicos favoritos—sonrió al tiempo que ponía un pequeño delantal negro sobre sus piernas—Será una locura, siempre lo es, vienen muchas personas, a veces ni este lugar logra abastecerlo por lo que se vio obligado a hacer pasar a un determinado número de personas…Inclusive asisten varios entrevistadores de canales ilustres.

Así que también vendrían esos programas de televisión que solos sirven para una cosa: chismes y rumores mal infundados. Continué deambulando por todo el lugar, sin alejarme del todo de la barra, aún mantenía una distancia prudencial del escenario, no sé muy bien porque la razón, pero verlo me recordaba demasiado a Eren y recordarlo también significaba recordar al mismo tiempo los sentimientos aflorando de esa forma tan dolorosa dentro de mí y no, no podía permitirme tal cosa.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de repente al escuchar un sin número de pasos del piso de arriba.

Ya abrieron el bar. Y aun no estaba preparado mentalmente para absolutamente nada, otra vez esos ridículo e irracionales nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos en mi mente y cuerpo, que de manera automática reaccionó con inquietud y falta de aire. Mierda, por favor, solo rogaba porque no se note.

—Levi—me llamó Farlan y lo regresé a ver.

—¿Mm?

—¿Quieres venir a ayudarme?

Lo miré como si estuviera loco ¿Cómo iba a ayudarlo si ni siquiera sabía los precios de cada licor? Y tampoco gozaba de ese llamado carisma para atraer a los clientes a tomar tragos y dejen todo su dinero en eso. No serviría, además de que estar atrás de esa barra me parecía extraño, sin ánimo de ofender a Farlan.

Pero me pidió ayuda…no me lo pregunto.

—Soy malo en eso.

— ¿Ya has trabajado en esto alguna vez?

—…No.

— ¿Entonces como sabes si eres malo si nunca lo has intentado?

Lo miré por unos minutos, sopesando la idea de lanzarle una silla a la cara o si era preferible mejor una botella, al final solté un suspiro de desgana y tomé el delantal que me ofrecía de su mano.

Oh si, muy bien Levi, en esto eres muy experto, los delantales son lo tuyo ¿no?

Agh.

—Solo te ayudaré hasta que me aburra—solté acomodando ese pedazo de tela alrededor de mi cintura y ajustándolo, ni bien terminé de hacerlo las personas empezaron a entrar a raudales al lugar, dejándome con las replicaciones para otro momento y lugar.

Sería una noche muy larga.

.

.

.

Tragué con fuerza.

Mierda, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera, y me lo tenía repitiendo desde que entré al lugar, lo repetía y repetía pero solo verlo hizo que todas mis pensamientos salieran volando a quien sabe dónde, muy lejos de mí. Dejándome solo con una masa de emociones contradictorias carcomiéndome y acrecentando mis estúpidos nervios.

Ahí estaba ¡Ahí! Parado en medio del escenario, con esos sorprendentes ojos mirando hacia todos lados menos a mí, no sé si solo me ignoraba a posta o de verdad aun no me reconocía, pero me frustraba a niveles insospechados el hecho de que no me miraba, maldición. Tenía que calmarme.

Desde el momento en el que aparecieron tras la presentación del dueño del bar, mi pulso se disparó hacia el último rincón de mi cuerpo y eso provocó que saliera endeudando toda una botella de licor, que se cayó accidentalmente de mis manos en el mismo momento en el que Eren empezó a cantar y tocar unos cuantos acordes de guitarra, aunque pareció que no fui la única persona que reacciono de esa manera, muchas de las mujeres medias zafadas empezaron a gritar a toda voz, sin dejar de saltar y lanzar incoherencias que prometían amor puro hacia todos los integrantes de la banda.

Pero muy poco me llamó eso la atención, mi concentración solo iba dirigido hacia las oraciones y griteríos de un solo nombre: "El caballero enmascarado"

Putas ¡Putas todas! ¿Quién cree que le dio fama a ese nombre? ¡No ustedes, maldición!

Me molestaba verlas tan joviales gritando su nuevo sobrenombre de esa manera tan libre y patética. Hubo un momento en el que escuche a una chica gritarle "Dame un hijo", abrí los ojos de sobremanera y a pesar de la distancia en la que se encontraba, no dudaba en mi puntería y fuerza para provocarle al menos unos diez puntos en su cabeza pero justo cuando iba a lanzárselo vino el Farlan con sus reprimendas de padre y lo arruinó todo.

Ahora parecían haberse calmado, y así estaba mejor.

Parecía que la música ya iba a terminar, no puse ni una pizca de atención a lo que cantaban todo por estar perdido en mis pensamientos y buscando buenas ideas para hacer saber a Eren que estaba ahí.

Claro, también estaban esos deseos de sentarme y apoyarme en la barra, para que así no me vea.

Pero entonces sucedió…

Jadeé sorprendido al verlo mirarme tan fijamente, entonces también me di cuenta de que no era el único al que tomaron por sorpresa. De un momento a otro la guitarra dejó de escucharse al igual que su voz, sus amigos también pararon sorprendidos y empezaron a llamarlo pero él no los miraba.

¿No quería eso, que de una maldita vez me vea? Bueno, ahí estaba mi recompensa. Gracias condenado mundo, por una vez más meterme en aprietos.

Aparté la mirada, al notar como otros ojos empezaron a clavarse en mí, muchos ojos, por favor que no sea todo el lugar. Mierda, sigue tocando idiota.

Volví a mirar hacia él, justamente cuando su hermana Mikasa le tomó de la mano, con los labios crispados en preocupación y lo empezó a llevar fuera del escenario, pero ante mi sorpresa el la detuvo y pareció decirle algo, no sé qué exactamente, pero no parecía nada contenta.

Pronto muchos cuchicheos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el establecimiento, incluso escuché murmurar algo a Farlan cuando la banda tras haberse reunido y conversar por unos cuantos minutos, que por cierto parecieron horas, volvieron a posicionarse en sus respectivos puestos.

Y Eren tomó el micrófono y habló.

— ¡Hola! —su voz resonó por los altavoces y los gritos no tardaron en volver a escucharse—Gracias por haber venido, y espero que disfruten esta noche. Pero…deseo que quien mas lo disfrute sea nuestro talentoso y queridísimo pianista—regresó a ver a su amigo rubio sonriendo leve y por un momento ¡Solo por un momento! Mi molestia se dirigió a ese niño…Armin—Te deseo lo mejor amigo, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos y de verdad gracias…muchas gracias por todo.

Deslicé la mirada hacia Armin, que se mantenía parado con los dedos sobre el piano mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa hacia su amigo, asintió y pareció decirle algo que al solo lograron escuchar las personas paradas al principio porque todas gritaron un sonoro "Owww" al unísono.

Bien, vas bien con tu molestia Levi. Ah mierda, ¡contrólate!

—Ahora…—hizo una pausa y por unos segundos su vista volvió a posarse en mí, fue rápido porque desvió la mirada runa vez más hacia el público—La canción que vamos a tocar, la escribí hace poco y… la cantaré para la persona que se lo escribí, que justamente está aquí así que aprovecharé antes de que desaparezca de nuevo.

—Creo que es para ti, Levi—susurró Farlan, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

_Oh ¿enserio?_

Apreté los ojos fuertemente al escuchar como Eren comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes, era suave, lento y sin prisas. Era tan Eren.

**.**

_*Never wanted to feel/_ ***Nunca quise sentir.  
**_Never wanted you to steal my heart/ _ **Nunca quise que me robaras el corazón.  
**_Never wanted you to know/_ **Nunca quise que supieras…  
**_Never wanted to show I'm weak/_ **Nunca quise mostrarte que soy débil.***

**.**

Mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado de prisa, no ha dejado de mirarme en ninguna de las palabras que cantó, ni un momento me ha permitido escapar de sus ojos, y estaba empezando a sentir ese temor a sentir algo que no sea indiferencia y molestia. Empezaba a sentir una sensación inquietante en la boca de mi estómago.

**.**

_*I'm falling all over myself/_ **Estoy cayendo sobre mí.  
**_Trying to be someone else/_** Intentando ser otra persona.  
**_I wish you would dare to walk me home/_** Me gustaría que te hubieras ofrecido a llevarme a casa.  
**_So I wouldn't have to feel alone/_** Así no me hubiera sentido tan solo.***

**.**

Paró por un momento y a pesar de lo lejos que estaba y la máscara que usaba, lo pude ver. Sus ojos ya no brillaban ¿Por qué ya no lo hacían? Maldición Eren ¿Por qué ya no brillabas?

**.**

_*Always wanted to be/ _**Siempre quise ser.  
**_Always wanted you to see my heart/_** Siempre quise que vieras mi corazón.  
**_Always wanted your love/__** Siempre quise tu amor.  
**__Always wanted but never was/__**Siempre lo quise pero nunca ocurrió.***_

_**.**_

Apresé los bordes del delantal y me mordí el labio con fuerza al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por unos míseros segundo lo pensé, hasta llegué a formar miles ideas que solo en las películas cursis se dignaba a pasar, ahora me sentía tan mal. Le había hecho tanto daño con mi rechazo.

**.**

Y ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué a pesar de todo el daño que le cause me disculpe y todo mejore? No me podía permitir si quiera pensar en que lo haga, me dolería.

Dolería ver que a pesar de estar tan lastimado, me disculpe.

Y aun así, a pesar de todo. Lo necesitaba en mi vida, lo quería. Lo quería de una forma tan egoísta.

**.**

_*I"m falling all over myself/_ **Estoy cayendo sobre mi.  
**_Trying to be someone else_/ **Intentando ser otra persona.**  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home_/** Me gustaría que te hubieras ofrecido a llevarme a casa.**  
_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_/ **Así no me hubiera sentido tan solo.  
**  
_I'm falling all over myself_/ **Estoy cayendo sobre mi.**  
_Dying to be someone else/ _**Muriéndome de ganas por ser otra persona**  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home/_**Me gustaría que te hubieras ofrecido a llevarme a casa.**  
_I don't wanna fight the world alone_/ **No quiero contra el mundo yo solo.**

_Never told you before_/ **Nunca te lo dije antes.**  
_Never loved you more_/** Nunca te había amado tanto…**

_I'm falling all over myself_/** Estoy cayendo sobre mi.**  
_Trying to be someone else_/** Intentando ser otra persona.**  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home_/** Me gustaría que te hubieras ofrecido a llevarme a casa.**  
_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_ / **Así no tendría que sentirme solo.**

_I'm falling all over myself_/** Estoy cayendo sobre mi.**  
_Dying to be someone else_/ **Intentando ser otra persona***

**.**

Dolía.

Llegaba a sorprenderme esta clase de dolor, era tan afilado, tan venenoso y punzante.

**.**

*I don't wanna fight this world alone/ **No quiero luchar contra este mundo solo.**  
I don't wanna fight this world alone/** No quiero luchar contra este mundo solo.**  
I don't wanna fight this world alone/** No quiero luchar contra este mundo solo.  
**_Alone _**/Solo***

**.**

Odio tanto sentirme así.

Te odio tanto Eren por hacerme sentir así.

Luego de unos minutos, todos aplaudieron, silbaron y gritaron con emoción, muchas de las mujeres estaban sonrojadas y soltaban risas tontas, todos dejaban salir cada una de sus emociones, con tanta facilidad, sin sentir miedo, y viéndose realmente felices.

Me pregunté como lo hacían, como podían compartir y expresarse de esa forma teniendo a tantas personas ajenas rodeándolos, como podían reír y soltar oraciones sin ningún tipo de decoro de por medio, me parecía un tanto extraño.

Aun siendo consumido por mis pensamientos, tarde un buen rato en notar una mano extendida hacía mi por encima de la barra. Levanté la mirada con pesar y con mi infaltable ceño fruncido para atender al cliente, lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme con los enormes ojos Eren, mirándome de forma extraña y con —apenas un pequeño, un muy pequeño— atisbo de sonrisa delineando sus labios.

— ¿Vienes? —su mano aún seguía extendida con determinación hacía mí, aunque no sabía exactamente a donde quería llevarme. Entonces caí en cuenta de algo muy, muy desfavorable.

— ¿Acaso estás loco? —susurré ladeando mi cabeza hacia la multitud detrás de Eren, que nos miraban con asombro, más que todo desprecio pero ese sentimiento parecía solo dirigido hacia mi dirección—Yo no iré a…—

—Ven— me tomó de la mano y una corriente me recorrió por completo con apenas ese simple tacto.

Caminó hasta dar con el fin de la barra, entonces empezó a jalarme hasta la puerta que daba hacia el piso de arriba mientras yo me limitaba a mirarlo con molestia. No podía simplemente jalarme de esa forma, no, no, no podía ni siquiera haberse bajado del escenario y caminar hacia mí como si nada y luego arrastrarme escaleras arriba con la mirada de todas sus locas fans siguiéndonos y más que todo matándome con la mirada.

Suspiré sopesando con rapidez mis únicas opciones pero pronto todo se desvaneció por el argumento contradictorio de mi propia mente.

¿Acaso no quería hablar con él? Pues era ahora una buena oportunidad ¿Por qué de un momento a otro deseaba haberme escondido detrás de la barra hasta que todo acabe y se fueran?

Quería soltar las palabras pero no podía.

Si me perdonaba sería yo quien no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Y si lo hacía, ¿Acaso no existía la posibilidad de que volviera a lastimarlo?

—Levi…

— ¿Qué? —todo esta oscuro ahí, apenas podía ver sus ojos, gracias a la única ventana que hay a lo largo de toda ese lugar. No sé en donde exactamente estábamos, gracias a mi momento de análisis me perdí completamente y no fui consciente de hacía donde nos dirigimos después de subir las escaleras— ¿En dónde…?—

—Te extraño.

—Eren…—estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro y solo pude volver a pensar en lo delicioso que huele la vainilla.

—Te extraño tanto—volvió a decir, esta vez más cerca y con su voz más baja, casi susurrándolo—Pero…lo soportaré—lo miré a los con ojos, inquisitivo—Lo soportaré, con la condición de que no vuelvas a desaparecer.

No quería que lo soporte, quería que me abrace, aun así asentí empleando mi ceño fruncido.

— ¿Solo me trajiste hasta aquí para decirme eso? —en cuanto la pregunta salió me arrepentí de haberlo hecho ¿Acaso yo esperaba más que solo eso?

—En parte, y quería preguntarte porque viniste.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Nunca dije eso—replicó viéndose molesto—Es solo que no esperaba verte…creí que no te volvería a ver jamás.

—Eso es imposible…—

—Esperaba encontrarme contigo en alguna parte de la ciudad pero nunca espere volver a verte junto al idiota de Farlan.

—No es un idiota—solté sin saber porque exactamente lo defendí, aun así continué, intentando ignorar su rostro molesto—Además…parece que dejamos las cosas en claro.

_¿Qué estás diciendo, maldición? _

— ¿Y a cosas en claro te refieres a gritarme que me largue? Porque en realidad yo no lo veo todo tan claro, teniendo en cuenta que viniste hoy.

Me iba a arrepentir mi vida por lo que le iba a decir.

—Vine por Farlan, no por ti—en unos cuantos segundos su rostro se volvió por completo un tempano de hielo, y me arrepentí más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Justamente en el cumpleaños de un integrante de la banda, dudo que solo haya sido por Farlan— ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan astuto este mocoso? Me cruce de brazos y lo miré con indiferencia.

—Sí, el cumpleaños de tu _amigo_—musité poniendo todo veneno en la palabra— Ese con el que te llevas tan bien, debiste haberle dedicado a él la canción.

—Entonces no debiste haber venido—volvió a replicar, frunciendo más el ceño—Solo no debiste haber aparecido.

—Si quieres que desaparezca de una maldita vez solo dilo, idiota—no pude evitar alzar más la voz, pero sus palabras me estaban lastimando y esta era una forma inconsciente de defenderme.

— ¡Hubiera preferido que nunca aparezcas! —exclamó viéndose furioso.

— ¡Entonces lo haré! ¡Desapareceré si tanto quieres! —comencé a gritarle las palabras, a pesar de no estar sintiéndome como si yo las dijera.

— ¡No quiero que desaparezcas, solo…solo quiero dejar de amarte! ¡Deseo tanto no haberte conocido! —me lastima…me lastima verlo de esa forma.

—¡Te odio Eren!

Y entonces terminó, los gritos cesaron, desaparecieron tan de repente como habían llegado, y me sentí tan débil, con un terrible dolor de cabeza pero más que todo con la típica opresión en mi pecho, esta vez más intensa y dolorosa. Ambos jadeábamos por los gritos, observé lo pálido que se veía, y lo vulnerable también pero más que todo, volví a experimentar el asombro al ver sus orbes claros oscurecerse al fijar su mirada en mí.

Y tal y como la primera vez, volví a saborear la vainilla más dulce en los labios demandantes de Eren.

Lo abracé con fuerza, tirando de su ropa y dando leves gruñidos por la fuerza en la que me besaba, parecía querer adueñarse por completo de mi boca, dejarme por completo a merced de sus labios enloquecedores y dejarme para siempre con su solo sabor, agridulce de toques cálidos y apasionantes.

Tiró de mis caderas hacia él y de repente su lengua también se unió a la tortura por la que era presa mi boca en su totalidad, incitaba a la mía a unirse y enredarse, pero cada vez que la rozaba, salía dejándome con solo la sensación de un rápido roce húmedo y resbaladizo, para luego volver a invadir sin decoro alguno mi cavidad, tuve que ahogar un gemido al sentirme tan a voluntad suya, experimentar como el deseo también consumido por su notable enojo lo controlaba. Lo hacía todo tan impulsiva y temerariamente, que me hacía vibrar sin siquiera pedirlo.

Pero necesitaba más. Mucho más.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje más a mí, lo obligué a agacharse para que sea yo quien también deje mi sabor en su boca, quería más de él, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba más de Eren.

Me moví con cuidado, apretando mis propias caderas con la suyas sin tener recato por él ni por nadie y sintiéndome lo suficientemente conforme al sentir su deseo aprisionando y duro chocado contra el mío propio. Me deseaba, me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

Como amaba oírlo gruñir de placer, lo hacía de una forma tan tentadora, con tanta transparencia, tan impúdico, excitante y estimulante. Cuando sentí como sus músculos se tensaron al tomarme en brazos, aproveché para chupetear la piel de su cuello, me sorprendí al percibir la vainilla también en su piel, por lo que sin dudarlo seguí succionando y lamiendo, deleitándome con los suaves jadeos que se le escapaban, entonces me sentó al borde de la barra vacía y volvió con su obscena tortura. Metió sus manos bajo mi camisa y un ligero temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su tacto en mi torso. Eso era lo que quería, esas manos, su tacto tibio, perfecto. Solté un suspiro quebrado cuando subió las palmas de sus manos hasta mi pecho y con calma empezó a rozar las puntas de mis pezones usando sus dedos pulgares.

Me recosté por completo en la barra gélida, aun siendo consumido por las descargas placenteras que viajaban desde cada uno de sus roces hasta mi entrepierna. Me atrapó bajo su cuerpo y rápidamente la fricción que hubo entre ambos me hizo arquear la espalda al tiempo que intentaba ahogar un gemido con el dorso de mi mano. Eren sonrió triunfante, pero podía ver claramente lo excitado que estaba con apenas simples e instigadores juegos, sus ojos casi parecían llegar a tomar por completo un tono verde oscuro, casi hasta parecían negros pero brillaban y eso me hizo sonreír internamente, y a la vez logro prenderme más.

Ya no me importaban las demás personas, mucho menos que estuviéramos haciendo este tipo de cosas en un lugar público y sobre esta barra, en la que todos bebían, más bien me dio demasiada gracia. Dejó de importarme las miradas de desprecio que me lanzaron muchos en el sótano, también el hecho de haberme alejado tanto de Irvin y Hanji, ni que no haya rastro alguno de mi madre y la nueva familia que estaba formando, no me importó mi padre que luchaba por llevarme con el cueste lo que cueste. Adiós clientes obscenos de mi trabajo, adiós problemas, adiós soledad.

Ya no me importaba, solo me centraba en Eren, porque él de alguna forma lograba desvanecer lo demás, no sé cómo mierda lo hacía pero así era, y tras él siempre dejaba un olor dulce, una sensación tibia y ante todo cariño en demasía. No quería nada más, no necesitaba nada más.

Su lengua jugueteaba con la piel de mi cuello, incitándome a dejar de esconder los sonidos vergonzosos atorados y bien escondidos en mi garganta.

Aun así mi renuencia a soltarlo no dudo mucho cuando ese mocoso condenado soltó una risita ronca y empezó a succionar y morder ese maldito lugar de mi cuello, bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Si antes me asustaba estar al corriente de que conocía lo suficiente de mi como para saber que ese punto en concreto podía hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, ahora solo quería que siguiera explorando más de mí, que busque y encuentre más puntos que me hagan querer desearlo con más fuerza y vehemencia.

Solté un gemido al sentir el vaivén de sus caderas. _Este hombre de verdad quería matarme. _Lo quise detener, no quería volver a correrme por sus roces pero mi cuerpo si apenas respondía, se movía con tanta gracilidad que hasta a mis sentidos lograba adormecer. Elescuchó perfectamente mi gemido delatador, sonrió, pegó su frente a la mía y cerró los ojos. Su respiración a juego con la mía, igual de agitada y pesada.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó sin abrir los ojos, aunque sí noté su ceño fruncido a pesar de la máscara que llevaba.

—Por todo… No te odio—Mierda ¿Por qué disculparse tenía que ser tan difícil? Estpy seguro de que me trabe en alguna palabras al decírselo, pero aun así el sonrío y llevó su mano hacia mi mejilla, y solo deseé que me siga tocando, para siempre.

—No tengo nada que disculparte. Más bien quien debe disculparse soy yo… No debí haberte dicho que te amo.

— ¡Cállate! —abrió los ojos con confusión y alarma ante mi voz molesta—No te disculpes, idiota, no me digas que te arrepentiste de habérmelo dicho.

—No me arrepiento, Levi—replicó rozando mis labios con las yemas de sus dedos—Pero sentí que al habértelo dicho solo aumenté tu número de problemas, porque… ¿Quién quiere lidiar con el enamoramiento de un mocoso como yo?

—Yo…Yo quiero lidiar con el enamoramiento de un mocoso llamado Eren.

Tal vez no iba a funcionar, tal vez todo esto es solo una vaga ilusión y todo va a terminar de una forma más triste, pero siempre había los pros y contras de una decisión. Siempre las había, y eso de alguna manera me daba esperanzas, pequeñas casi imperceptibles pero esos trozos de esperanza eran brillantes y se dejaban ver por entre la bruma de la inseguridad, del miedo y los pinchacitos de dolor.

Y todo era al inverso.

¿Qué tal si funcionaba? ¿Qué tal si esto de vedad es lo que llaman la única cosa maravillosa que pasa una sola vez en la vida? Tal vez podíamos lograr más de lo que deseabamos y no nos hagamos daño el uno al otro.

De verdad lo deseaba, es una de las pocas cosas que más he deseado desde que tengo memoria.

Sus labios me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones y volvieron a traerme a la realidad, aunque esta vez caí suavemente, como si hubiera descendido sobre un montón de flores… flores con un delicioso aroma a vainilla.

—Te amo…te amo...te amo, Levi—susurraba esas palabras a la vez que esparcía besos por todo mi rostro y quise decírselo, de verdad quise susurrarle esas dos palabras también.

Pero algo me detuvo, y no dude hacerlo, pero el sentimiento aun persistía, y en cada susurro de Eren, ese sentimiento no hacía más crecer. Se hacía más fuerte, intenso y hermoso.

Tal vez esta vez no saldría lastimado.

En serio Eren, te odio por hacerme pensar cosas tan cursis.

.

.

.

**Fin :D  
Aasdfghjkjgfd No e-e Aun falta… Esto solo es el principio(?)**

* * *

**¿Podrá Levi dejar atrás los fantasmas del pasado y centrarse en el futuro? O ¿El pasado se interpondrá entre ambos? Pronto se acerca el cumpleaños de Levi, ¿Qué hará Eren para ese día tan especial, que estará dispuesto a hacer por Levi? ¿Lograrán salir adelante juntos? ¿Podrá Levi volver a confiar y ofrecerle por completo su corazón a Eren?...**

* * *

**Más preguntas para el siguiente capítulo (?): ****La vida de la familia Jaeger.**

* * *

**Datos:**

—**La canción que Eren cantó se llama "Heart" de ****The Pretty Reckless. **

—**A Levi no se le hará del todo fácil decirle a Eren lo que siente.**

—**Eren les comentó un poco de la gistoria que tuvo con Levi a Mikasa y Armin, por eso fue el comportamiento extraño.**

—**En el fic pronto será Diciembre.**

—**Aún no han visto los verdaderos celos de Eren, ni lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser.**

—**Los problemas seguirán viniendo.**

—**Levi era un pésimo estudiante en la secundaria, pero actualmente, como todo un universitario, se lo conoce como uno de los mejores estudiantes, por eso le asignan un estudiante que esté bajo en notas para ayudarlos con tutorías.**

* * *

**Y los hermosísimos reviews :33**

**KathKolmer**: **xDD Si, los servicios especiales normalmente son para personas que tienen la capacidad de pagar para **_**el servicio especial**_** 7u7 Eren solo a mostrado un poco de su verdadero ser celoso (?) Ah. La vida de Eren se irá descubriendo y con ellos todos sus secretos. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y me alegre el corazón que los disfrutes. Muchisísimas gracias a ti por tu review, besos llenos de purpurina xD**

**L. Kagamine-sama**: **¡Fuck, yeah! A lot of drama xDD But Levi supports *-*** **And this is just the beginning****. Thanks you, your review helps continue the fic :33****I hope****you enjoyed****this chapter, too.**

**YukoSama****:****Espero que este cap también lo haga (?) Gracias por leer y gracias por tu review :33**

* * *

**Agradezco nuevamente por todos los reviews, follows y favs de ustedes para el fic :33 En serio, animan a una a seguir escribiendo el fic con más rapidez que de costumbre xD **

**Así que no duden en dejar alguno. También pueden dejar el nombre de alguna canción que sea perfecta para este par :´333 Son libres de hacerlo *-* **

**Y dicho esto me despido n-n Nos leemos pronto.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enlly**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece, si así fuera Eren y Levi ya tuvieran una camada de niños que mantener.**

**Notas al final Bl**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**La vida de la familia Jaeger—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_EREN_* [Pasado]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no lo quería pero tenía que admitirlo.

Hoy sí que había sido un día pésimo.

Y pensar que siempre me ganaba la idea de mirar siempre el lado bueno de las cosas, siempre sin excepciones, pero en este caso se me hacía casi imposible hacerlo…claro, casi. No todo estaba perdido, simplemente tenía que ir a casa de Mikasa y pedirle que me deje quedarme por esa noche, no me lo negaría, tampoco sus padres. El problema estaba en si me perdonará por los tantos líos que le hice pasar. Mierda, no, no podía.

—Debo hacerlo…

Me apretujé más en el abrigo delgado que llevaba puesto y halé las mangas hacia abajo para que mis manos no se congelen a causa de la brisa gélida que pasaba a toda prisa a mi alrededor. A pesar de estar a punto de comenzar el ciclo escolar, el ambiente aún mantenía ese pequeñísimo deje de humedad de las vacaciones de verano, pero no era agradable. Era realmente pesado, llegaba a asfixiarme de vez en cuando, aunque también podía ser el hecho de que estaba a punto de entrar a primero superior en el colegio en el que estudiaba. Comenzaría un nuevo ciclo, una nueva etapa en mi vida, algo así como un nuevo comienzo y saberlo me aterraba.

Para cuando llegué a la casa de Mikasa ya me sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para permitir que mi cuerpo cayera en medio del pavimento a pesar de estar a unos pocos metros de la entrada ¿Cómo es que estaba tan lejos? No lo recordaba en un lugar tan desolado. No lo recordaba…

Todo estaba tan diferente a como lo recordaba.

Claro y ¿Cómo no estarlo?

¿Hace cuánto que no había pasado por aquí? ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a Mikasa?

Presioné el timbre dos veces seguidas, no queriendo parecer impaciente ni que piensen que solo es un crío jugando con cada timbre de las casas ubicadas a lo largo y ancho de la alargada manzana. Tras hacerlo esperé a que alguien contestara. Unos cuantos minutos después una voz adormilada se hizo presente detrás de a puerta preguntando quien es, enseguida le contesté y la puerta se abrió sin miramientos, provocando que me sobresaltara por lo rápido que lo hizo. Mikasa se veía como hace tiempo, aunque ahora ya era toda una adolescente bien formada ¿Tan rápido pasó de ser una niña a toda una chica con buen cuerpo en menos de dos años? Sus labios de un matiz rosa suave estaban entreabiertos al igual que sus ojos rasgados, se veía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo feliz, molesta y triste. Me sentí mal y por un momento quise dar la vuelta y volver por donde vine, no debería hacerle esto, solo venir como si nada para pedir favores. No me había dado cuenta de lo mezquino que era todo esto, era un muy mal amigo…

—E-eren…—de pronto me sentí aprisionado por sus brazos, siendo atraído hacia ella sin incertidumbre, sin rencor ni recuerdos dolorosos de por medio. Sentí ganas de llorar pero me contuve, no quería romper esta quietud sorprendente. Por fin volví a sentirme querido por alguien—Volviste…

.

.

.

Como supuse Mikasa me miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a abalanzarse a mí y a ahorcarme por lo que había hecho para llegar a la situación en la que me encontraba. Aunque con toda razón, hasta yo quería abofetearme por haberlo hecho, pero si en ese instante en el que estructure todo el plan poco o nada me importaba que me descubriera papá, ahora estaba aterrado.

— ¿COMO PUDISTE HABER HUÍDO DE TU CASA, EREN?

—Deja de gritarme—repuse cruzándome de brazos con recelo, mirando la repisa llena de libros en la esquina de su habitación— No podía quedarme ahí, papá llevaba a demasiada mujeres y empezaba a cansarme. Además…—apreté los labios con rabia— Va a volver a casarse y ni siquiera me ha dicho con cuál de todas esas mujeres lo hará y de paso me iba a llevar a Alemania, y no quiero ir.

— ¿Y tu mamá…?

Lo mismo me preguntaba…

Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome incapaz de hablar ¿Desde cuándo no aparece?

Ya casi ni recuerdo como era su rostro, solo su infaltable sonrisa, solo ese pequeño atisbo de recuerdo, ese mísero gesto. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, tan de repente que ni siquiera me dio tiempo para acostumbrarme a las mañanas soleadas en las que solo se escuchaban sus tarareos armoniosos y el delicioso aroma que inundaba toda la casa cuando ella cocinaba. Ahora ya no había nada, todo eso había cambiado por mañanas solitarias con el aroma a alcohol y exceso de perfume, era todo tan triste y frío.

Pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, fue un proceso difícil, había días en lo que prefería no levantarme y quedarme en cama por el resto del día, ni siquiera iba a la escuela, no salía con mis amigos. Bueno, en realidad no tenía amigos, a excepción de Mikasa y Armin, simplemente ellos. Pero papá me los había arrebatado llevándome con él y su sin número de mujeres a María. También me resigné, discutí con los únicos amigos con lo que podía hacerme la idea de amistad verdadera, perdí toda comunicación con ellos y con todo el mundo.

Todo eso con apenas doce años.

No sé cómo fue que logré seguir estudiando. Odiaba a todos, buscaba peleas con toda persona que se me acercara y lograba escapar con castigos ligeros de la oficina del director.

Porque después de todo, aún tenía algo que me mantenía en pie.

Esa pequeña guitarra que el papa de esa niña rubia y que nunca sonreía llamada Annie me regaló, aun no entendía porque lo había hecho, no me llevaba con él, aunque si admiraba la forma de tocar de su hija. Era sorprendente con el violín, lo tocaba con tanta fluidez y destreza que cualquiera que pasara frente a ella y su violín no podrían evitar quedarse boquiabiertos, era muy hábil. Cuando la conocí aún tenía a mi hermosa madre, a mi amigable padre y a mis dos amigos junto a mí. Cuando estaba a punto de cumplir diez años.

Me sorprendí al verla tocar, así que me acerqué con toda determinación hacia ella y su padre y le pedí que me enseñara a tocar. Ella solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta y tras darle una rápida mirada a su padre me la pasó con cuidado. Demoré un rato en ponérmela bajo el mentón de mi cuello pero cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cómodo con el borde suave y brillante de aquel instrumento, tomé el arco de su base y lo llevé hasta esas finas y delgadas cuerdas.

No sabía que tocar exactamente, así que solo me limitaba a extender mi brazo y a cambiarlo de la cuerda más delgada a la más gruesa, provocando que el sonido cambie drásticamente, entrelazando diversas notas tanto altas como bajas en una composición salida de mi cabeza. Había estado tan concentrado en el movimiento del arco sobre el violín que no me daba cuenta de las miradas curiosas que todos me lanzaban, que de un momento a otro fueron tornándose a miradas sorprendidas. Incluso Annie se veía sorprendida.

Fue ese día que comenzó todo.

Annie nos invitó a cenar y su padre no tuvo ninguna objeción.

Al principio ni Annie ni Mikasa se dirigían la palabra, no sabía porque no se llevaban bien, había veces en la que las encontraba discutiendo pero ni bien percibían mi presencia se calmaban. Me resultaba extraño su comportamiento, pero no le daba mucha importancia.

No hacía falta decir que su casa estaba llena de instrumentos, ya que su padre se encargaba de encontrar nuevos y jóvenes talentos, y en ese entonces ya lo había conseguido, era un tipo dos años mayor que nosotros, su nombre era Reiner, que a pesar de que su rostro parecía ser serio y sus facciones eran todo menos delicadas, era una de las personas más amigables y optimistas que pude haber llegado a conocer a lo largo de mi vida y como plus tocaba la batería como muy pocos lograban hacerlo.

Fui de a poco conociendo a más personas, fui de a poco encariñándome con amigos que antes no eran nada cercanos, incluso con Annie y su indiferencia y frialdad y fui de a poco aprendiendo a tocar algunos instrumentos que llamaban mi atención o que el señor Leonhardt me pedía tocar, porque según él, si ponía un poco más de esfuerzo podría llegar a tocar todos los instrumentos creados y por crear y yo solo podía pensar que exageraba.

Tanto Armin como Mikasa optaron por aprender a tocar un instrumento también y con ayuda del señor Leonhardt aprendieron en su totalidad, incluso ellos le añadieron un estilo único a su modo de tocar, fue sorprendente escucharlos, fue sorprendente ver como de un día para otro perfeccionaron absolutamente todo su estilo. Formamos tantas ideas juntos, inclusive pensamos juntos en un futuro posible.

Pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que de un día a otro mi madre desaparecería sin dejar huella ni explicaciones o razones y que mi padre pasaría de ser la persona más amigable y fiel a ser un total alcohólico y mujeriego?

Nadie se lo esperaba, mucho menos yo.

* * *

Mikasa y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, quería hablar, pedirle disculpas y explicarle las verdaderas razones por las que deje de hablar con ella. Pero no me sentía fuerte en ese instante, ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para mirarla, solo quería recostarme y dejar de pensar demasiado, dejar de revivir recuerdos que creí ya haber borrado y dejado atrás.

— ¿Por qué volviste?

— Me…me cansé. María es una ciudad muy bonita ¿sabes? Pero el vivir con papá de esa forma cambió toda la perspectiva optimista que intenté formar.

— ¿Y no piensas volver? —negué con la cabeza soltando un suspiro quebradizo.

—Tengo trece años, tal vez pueda conseguir algún trabajo de medio tiempo y lograr acumular el dinero suficiente para pagar la colegiatura aquí y de paso un departamento. No son muy caros.

—Lo son Eren, hablo de los departamentos—Mikasa replicó con un deje de preocupación—Y acerca de la colegiatura, tal vez no sea tan cara pero recuerda que son mensuales.

—No importa, lo haré. Así tenga que quedarme hasta muy tarde trabajando.

—… ¡Eren! —Me apretó la muñeca al tiempo que me ofrecía una sonrisa—Quédate aquí, vive aquí con nosotros. Y yo…yo te ayudaré con tu trabajo, así será más fácil conseguir dinero.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunté. Sintiendo como poco a poco una sonrisa comienza a formarse en mis labios—Mikasa me sería de gran ayuda.

—Junto podemos hacerlo. ¡También Armin! —soltó sin dejar de reír. Y yo no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que la extrañé y en lo mucho que me hacía falta. Volví a abrazarla con fuerza, tragando con dificultad por las tremendas ganas de llorar que sentía.

—Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.

* * *

Mi padre no tardó en descubrir en donde estaba, y avisó de su llegada a Sina a los padres de Mikasa una semana después de mi chistecito de huir. No sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, mi corazón estaba latiendo a toda velocidad a causa del miedo que amenazaba con partirme en dos, pero no lo demostraba en absoluto, me comportaba de la misma forma, sin dejar de sonreír y calmando mis nervios internos con bromas para aligerar el ambiente.

Me hacía la idea de que cuando mi padre llegara lo primero que haría sería insultarme.

Pero nadie me preparo para lo que de verdad sucedió.

Mi padre ya no era mi padre.

Estaba completamente cambiado. Tenía una apariencia más pulcra y limpia, junto con un rostro más relajado y ya no tan pálido como hace un par de días. Parecía un hombre renovado y feliz. Lo que provocó que algo en mí se resquebrajara sin miramientos ni piedad.

¿Acaso la carga y el verdadero problema de papá siempre fui yo?

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Pero en cuanto me permitió quedarme en Sina y vivir junto con los Ackerman, supe que en realidad no me quería en su vida más, que solo era un problema de los tantos que tenía, que ya no me veía como su hijo o peor…que ya ni siquiera quería reconocerme como uno.

Después de dejarnos claro a donde iría junto con su nueva esposa, prometió pagar mi colegiatura y mandar mensualmente dinero para cualquier necesidad mía. No había problema en ello, no sería una carga también para la familia Ackerman. Y con solo decirme que disfrutara de la vida y viviera como un adolescente normal se largó a su nueva forma de vida, a una que parecía más jovial y liviana. Sin hijos y sin ningún tipo de pesar.

Tardé una semana en reponerme.

Siete días para pensar, para analizar y digerir todo el tema. Solo me permití esa semana, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, solo pensando en el estado lamentable en el que parecía estar mi vida, haría algo por mí, solo para mí. Así que con todas las ganas y la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba salí junto con Mikasa y un incómodo pero feliz Armin a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo y así fue, lo conseguí y no podía dejar de sonreír por lo alegre que me sentía. No dependería del todo de mi padre y su abandono.

Los días fueron pasando casi sin hacerse notar y de un momento a otro ya comenzaron la clases en la preparatoria de Sina, volví a sentirme vivo, volví a sentir esos nervios en el primer día de clases y a disfrutar la sensación agradable de saber que no eres el único sintiéndose de esa forma.

A pesar de todo, no volví a ser el Eren de hace años. Lo intenté pero la sombra de la desconfianza no me permitía ser del todo libre, así que solo me limitaba a tener conversaciones con quienes de verdad me llevaba. Y entonces volví a toparme con Reiner y su amigo Bertholdt, ambos eran muy diferentes pero parecían llevarse bastante bien, a veces hasta pensaba que eran pareja pero descartaba la idea, si así fuera nos lo dirían.

Fue una mañana, en la hora de receso que junto con Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Mikasa, Armin y yo pensamos en una idea algo descabellada pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla realidad. No nos parecía tan complicado hacer una banda en ese entonces, ya que teníamos los instrumentos, las personas que lo tocaban y al padre de Annie, que era excelente buscando oportunidades para aquellas personas que tenían talento pero no un buen camino por donde comenzar.

Lo teníamos todo.

Así que al ponernos de acuerdo, decidimos comenzar, dar inicio a esa idea nacida de la mente de seis personas dispuestas a darlo todo porque ese pequeño sueño se haga realidad.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a bachillerato, ya estábamos establecidos en el bar en el centro de Sina, pero se nos complicaba repasar las canciones y tocarlas, así que decidimos solo tocar los fines de semana, y en vacaciones o feriado para así poder concentrarnos y dar más privilegio al estudio. Eso planeaba yo, lograr graduarme e irme lejos a estudiar en una universidad que solo se dedicara al arte musical. Me sentía emocionado cada vez que pensaba en ello, a pesar de estar comenzando bachillerato. Pero no perdía nada soñando.

En el receso nos reuníamos todos los implicados y hablábamos e intercambiábamos ideas acerca de la banda, intentando ser discretos todo lo posible. Todo iba bastante bien, incluso algunos cazatalentos habían ido a parar al bar solo para vernos tocar y ofrecernos una buenas oportunidades para salir a flote, pero tras hablarlo seriamente optamos por rechazar tan buenas ofertas. No podíamos descuidarnos tan fácilmente de los estudios, no cuando estábamos a punto de terminarlo, y además las giras de las que nos hablaban tardaban meses, y no nos podíamos arriesgar a ser descubiertos. Aunque claro, alguna de esas oportunidades estaba destinada a ser aceptada.

Unas carcajadas estridentes me empujaron de mis nubes y me trajeron de vuelta al comedor principal del colegio. Alcé la mirada y la enfoqué en la larga fila de estudiantes frente a la pequeña ventanita por donde pasaban las bandejas de comida, aún estaba muy lleno y pronto se terminaría el receso. Bien, un día sin comer no me mataría, aunque sí que tenía hambre ese día en particular, podría ser tal vez porque justo en ese instante estaban hablando acerca del programa que se realizara en unos cuantos meses para la despedida de los estudiantes en el último año de martirio en el colegio. Algo en mi pecho se oprimía al escucharlos, no quería que se vayan, pero el no poder hacer nada para impedirlo me fastidiaba y me hacía sentir impotente…y ¿Qué es lo que provoca todo esto? Que tenga más hambre de lo común.

Sí, mi extraño organismo.

—Eren—escuché como Armin me llamaba y me codeaba ligeramente, lo regresé a ver inquisitivo, pero ni bien observé como me miraba, volví mis ojos hacia la mesa de siempre. Hacia esa bendita mesa.

Y como siempre ahí estaba.

— ¿Por qué es tan lindo? —Armin soltó una risita y se acercó para no ser escuchado.

—Deberías aprender a ser más discreto.

—Yo soy discreto—apoyé el codo sobre la mesa y dejé reposar mi mentón en la palma de mi mano, al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro—Soy muy, muy discreto.

—Un día de estos el regresará a ver y te encontrara con una de tus tantas poses de acosador enamorado—murmuró Armin jugueteando con la pajilla de su bebida.

—Ya quisiera que regresara a ver. Sería muy…—

Un momento…Me estaba mirando, me estaba mirando…. ¡A mí!

— ¡Eren! Te está mirando—susurró Armin casi ahogándose con su bebida y sin dejar de pincharme en las costillas, pero no era muy consciente de lo que hacía. Yo seguí mirándolo a él y a sus increíbles ojos de un frío color oliva.

Nadie de los dos aparataba la mirada y de alguna forma era gracioso. Si, era muy gracioso. Y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento me reiría y perdería todo el hermoso contacto visual pero logré contenerme y solo ofrecerle una sonrisa, entonces pareció molestarse y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Oh, si ¡Gané!

— ¿Qué ganaste? —Regresé a mirar a mis acompañantes de la mesa, luego a un Armin a punto de escupir su soda a causa de las carcajadas reprimidas y por último a Mikasa que me miraba con curiosidad. Me maldije mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, no podía ser más despistado.

—Eh…nada. Yo…—solté observando de reojo como mi cómplice de miradas furtivas desaparecía por la puerta de la enorme cafetería— ¿Así que…que haremos para la despedida?

.

.

.

Al final de cuentas, ninguno de los estudiantes de la clase quiso ayudar o dar ideas; mucho menos actuar en el programa de despedida. Apenas si logramos recaudar dinero para ofrecerles unos cuantos refrigerios, pero como nuestra clase no preparó nada, no fuimos invitados al programa. Todo fue un caos, muchos se quejaron, en su mayoría las personas que no quisieron poner ni un centavo desde el principio. Me pareció patético y triste.

Ya no los volveríamos a ver.

Ni tampoco a _él._

Maldición, nunca supe su nombre, eso era más deprimente aun. Y según lo que he escuchado acerca de lo adinerada que es su familia de seguro se va a una buena universidad en el extranjero.

El colegio sería la perdición sin él, sería tan aburrido asistir y ya no verlo con sus incontables expresiones de molestia, y su siempre ceño fruncido ¿Cómo iba a combatir al aburrimiento sin mi cómplice me miradas?

.

.

.

Al entrar al último año de bachillerato, todo cambió de una forma drástica.

Las ofertas de las giras se hacían cada vez más tentadoras y el estudio más agobiante, incluso a veces pensábamos en dejar el colegio y permitirnos el pequeño lujo de viajar. Pero rápidamente rechazábamos esos pensamientos, el estudio era la base principal de todo, no nos íbamos a rendir, no ahora, cuando ya estábamos a punto de terminar.

Así que seguimos estudiando y tocando los fines de semana en el bar del padre de Ymir.

Mikasa, Armin y yo volvíamos de una mañana atareada en el colegio, y fue cuando pasamos por una pequeña cafetería, y tras intercambiar unas rápidas miradas entramos sonrientes al local. Todo era tan cálido dentro, las paredes estaba pintadas de colores suaves, pero en su mayoría de matices entre anaranjado y café, perfecto para un lugar tan pequeño. Nos sentamos cerca de una de las ventanas con adornos de flores y dibujos de tazas humeantes sobre ella y tomamos el menú que estaba al costado de la mesa.

—Wow, hay tantos tipos de café aquí—Mikasa murmuró pasando las páginas emplásticadas del menú. Me estiré para tomar uno, pero se habían terminado.

¿Por qué solo habías dos menús por cada mesa? Suspiré ofendido y me levanté en busca de algún baño cerca, fue cuando choqué por accidente con una mujer de anteojos y cabello castaño, le pedí perdón con una sonrisa e intenté seguir con mi camino

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que debajo de mi zapato estaba un billete olvidado, fruncí el ceño con extrañeza porque yo no cargaba nada, entonces supuse que era de la chica que pasó hace rato. La busqué con la mirada por el lugar y la encontré sentada unas cuantas mesas después de la mía, así que me dirigí hacia ella.

—Disculpe se le cayó este billete.

— ¡Oh! Pero que despistada soy—exclamó tomando el billete y guardándolo, para luego volver a mirarme—Que lindo niño, muchas gracias.

—Deberían haber más jóvenes como tú en la ciudad—sonreí ante el comentario del tipo de cabello rubio sentado al lado de la chica castaña, ambos llevaban consigo la mochila con el sello de la universidad vecina, con toda razón estaban aquí. Parecían ser muy amigables, entonces escuché una voz más sumándose a lo que parecía ser una conversación.

—Pero mira que tonta eres, cuatro ojos. Ni siquiera con tus lentes puedes ver bien.

—Frustración sexual—tosió sin dejar de reírse el tipo rubio.

—Oh ¿Quién no le cogió bien a Levi-Love? ¿Acaso te lo hicieron muy suave?

—Cállense, descerebrados—solté una risita y observé con curiosidad al tipo sentado más al fondo de la silla y justo regresó a mirarme también.

—Hola—sonreí sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad, sobre todo a lo molesto que parecía estar.

— ¿A que es lindo? —soltó la chica sonriente.

—Gr-gracias.

—El acoso a menores es un delito, fenómeno.

—Todo aquel que sea más alto que tú ya no se podría considerar un menor, Levicito.

—Te voy a matar—Realmente se veía lindo cuando fruncía el ceño de esa forma, aunque mataría también por verlo reír o al menos ver un atisbo de una sonrisa, seguro y se veía más lindo aun—Deberías irte, mocoso.

—Ah, sí. Nos vemos luego—Hubiese querido quedarme por más tiempo pero la cara de extrañeza que puso me hizo intuir que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo vean tan fijamente. Reí para mis adentros mientras volvía sobre mis pasos hacia el baño.

Ahí estaba la razón por la que iría diariamente a esa cafetería.

_Levi_

.

.

.

***_LEVI_* [Presente]**

Las manos de Eren eran la mejor medicina en contra del frío ambiente en ese mismo instante, a pesar de que las puertas de la "salita personal" como lo había llamado Eren estaban cerradas, no fue un buen obstáculo para la brisa gélida de Noviembre que sin mucha dificultad logró colarse hasta por los más pequeños espacios por entre las ventanas y la superficie que la sostenía.

Solté un suspiro de forma inconsciente. Me sentía bien a su lado, tan reconfortado y cálido, como hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Más relajado y de alguna forma más vivo y consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Él se veía como siempre, campante y lleno de energía mientras sostenía mi mano y rozaba mi dorso con la yema de sus dedos, provocándome cosquilleos suaves y fugaces.

No pude evitar preguntarme si simplemente era un rápido y brioso capricho. Se me complicada dejar de preguntármelo una y otra vez, era un tanto doloroso, pero no lo suficiente como para querer parar y simplemente dejarme llevar. Y me frustraba, lo hacía a niveles colosales, porque a pesar de sonar egoísta —Y sí que sonaba egoísta— si ese mocoso llegaba a cansarse, no lo dejaría ir. Me aferraría a él y no lo soltaría. Si era posible lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente y lo amararía en mi sótano…bueno, primero mandaría a construir un sótano. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, solo para no volver a sentir esa molesta opresión que me jodió la existencia por esas míseras semanas en las que no lo vi.

Porque siendo sincero, fue una sensación absolutamente desagradable y opresiva.

—…Levi—sentí el suave apretón de Eren, al tiempo que me llamaba. Lo miré de soslayo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Listo? —alcé la ceja inquisitivo ante la pregunta.

— ¿Listo para qué?

—Te voy a presentar al mundo como mi lindo novio—anunció balanceando el brazo de atrás para adelante, extendiendo más su sonrisa. Yo solo quise golpearlo por su absurda e irracional idea ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese mocoso como para soltar como si nada su estúpido plan? Estaba demente.

—Si lo haces, te mato.

—Correré el riesgo.

—No, hablo en serio Eren—me detuve, provocando que él también lo haga.

— ¿Por qué?

—Seré tu novio, pero no este lado de tu vida—se vio más confundido aun por lo que dije, así que intente explicárselo de otra forma—Quiero ser el novio de Eren Jaeger, no del famoso caballero enmasca…—

Me rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos y acercó su rostro al mío, interrumpiendo por completo lo que quería decirle.

—Qué falta de educación, mocoso—musité intentando empujarlo. Soltó una risita y susurró un suave "lo siento" sobre mis labios, luego despegó uno de sus brazos de mi cintura y tomó mi muñeca.

—Quítamelo—lo miré confundido ¿Quitarle, que?

— ¿Qué?

—Quítame la máscara, Levi—llevó mi mano bien sujeta por la suya hasta los finos mechones de su cabello, escondiendo el pequeño nudo que sostenía a esa dichosa máscara.

Clavé mis ojos en sus orbes oscurecidos al tiempo que tanteaba e intentaba soltar el nudo. Maldito nudo ¿Cómo quería que se lo saque cuando estaba tan malditamente ajustado? Gruñí con frustración y alcé mi otra mano, rodeando por completo su cuello y obligándolo a que inclinara su cuerpo.

Escuché su risa suave y giré lo ojos al sentir como me atraía más a su pecho. Este idiota se estaba aprovechando de la situación pero a pesar de saberlo me limité a continuar sin ningún miramiento la labor de sacarle la máscara, sin dejar de maldecir mentalmente por la falta de una tijera. Para ese nudo y Eren; dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Levi—susurró mientras palpaba el borde de mi delgada camisa, levantándola apenas unos cuantos centímetros y rozando la piel descubierta de mi espalda baja.

Mordí mi labio y con un rápido tironeo le logré quitar esa condenada máscara de sus ojos.

Y ahí estaba.

Eren, el chico de tercero superior, en boca de media ciudad, sin atisbo de odio hacia nadie, con su infaltable sonrisa y esos enormes e interesantes ojos…El, quien de alguna forma logró hacer un espacio en mi corazón, ese mocoso que provocó que me sintiera como una persona viva de nuevo.

.

.

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

En cuanto la máscara cayó al suelo, ninguno de los dos parecíamos dispuestos a tomarla. Al menos yo no lo haría, no me atrevía a perder el contacto justo en ese instante. Se veía tan lindo y…molesto.

No lo podía culpar. Yo solía demorarme más tiempo en sacármelo, y era algo cómico lo absurdo que era todo, porque en si es solo una máscara y tardarse tanto en zafar un simple nudo, tenía un grado de gracia por lo inútil que uno se sentía. Fue por eso que cuando escuché el sonido de plástico chocando contra el piso me sorprendí por la habilidad que poseía Levi y en lo rápido que se movieron sus manos.

Aunque también aparte de sentirme sorprendido, me sentí absurda e incoherentemente desanimado. Había terminado más rápido de lo que pensé y no tardó en alejarse.

—Maldita máscara—soltó frunciendo el ceño y se llevó dos dedos a la frente— ¿A quién se le ocurre ajustarla tanto?

— ¿Ahora te gusto más aun? —su rostro en seguida se tornó aún más molesto, y le lancé una mirada de diversión.

—Debes estar mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy a contestar eso.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como un sí?

—No. Debes tomarlo como un "cierra la boca, mocoso hormonado"

—Ciérramela tu—bufó como respuesta pero tras unos segundo en los que —para mi sorpresa—pareció considerarlo, se acercó a paso lento hacia mí. No me moví, quería que él se acercara por completo, lo quería exponiendo toda esos sentimientos humanos que lo hacían desear amar y al mismo tiempo ser amado con esa misma intensidad agónica, agobiante y pura.

Justo cuando estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarnos la puerta detrás de él se abrió, llenando la pequeña sala de conversaciones y risas animadas de parte de la banda que estaba entrando en ese instante.

Entorné los ojos con pesar y tomé rápidamente la muñeca de Levi, atrayéndolo hacia mí y situándolo a mi lado. Había olvidado por completo a mis amigos, había olvidado por completo en donde estábamos y ahora estaban tomándome por sorpresa. Y tenía el terrible presentimiento de que no iba a acabar bien.

El primero que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia fue Armin, quien paró en seco e intentó, en vano, volver por sus pasos y arrastrar con él a Mikasa, pero poco o nada pudo hacer, enseguida ella también dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y yo solo deseé tener el poder de tele transportación para salir de ahí junto con Levi, pero no. Lamentablemente solo era una persona normal y lo único que podía hacer era intentar tranquilizar a una Mikasa asesina.

—Eren ¿Pero qué…?—comenzó ella, formando sus manos en puños sin dejar de mirar a la persona a mi lado.

—Mikasa vámonos…— Armin se veía incómodo pero ante todo resignado. Tanto el como yo sabíamos que cuando Mikasa estaba de esa forma, era más que complicado pararla.

—Mikasa, escucha…—

—No, Eren ¿Cómo?...Después de lo que pasaste esas semanas—no parecía encontrar las palabras y yo temía más a cada minuto que soltara demasiada información.

Suspiré y sin demasiadas ganas opté por apartarme del cuerpo menudo de Levi e ir hacia Mikasa pero al dar el primer paso la mano firme de Levi me impidió dar otro más, lo regresé a mirar y le ofrecí una sonrisa.

—Está bien, ella solo está un poco molesta.

—No me importa si ella está molesta o no… ¿De qué está hablando?

— ¿De qué crees, enano?

— ¡Mikasa! —le lance una mirada de advertencia pero prefirió ignorarla y seguir soltando palabras.

—¡Tu no lo viste!…Tu..tu no fuiste testigo de cómo estuvo Eren todas esas malditas semanas. Tú no viste el veneno que fuiste para él. Porque eso eres. Solo veneno ¡Lo dañaste!

— ¡Ya basta Mikasa! —Levi en algún momento de todo el alboroto me soltó, por lo que —a pesar de sentirme preocupado—me dirigí hacia Mikasa y la tomé por lo hombros—Detente…Hablaremos más tarde.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró angustiada, llevando su mano hacia la mía y apretándola—Te…te volverá a lastimar.

—No es así, ya no lo hará… Nunca lo hizo—pude ver lo inquieta que estaba ante toda la situación, quería intentar tranquilizarla pero,—a pesar de sentirme—, en lo único que pensaba era en lo tenso que estaba el ambiente. Levi no había dicho una sola palabra y yo solo quería que todos se fueran para poder hablar a solas con él.

Pero muy poco duró ese momento, porque luego de unos cuantos segundos el aroma a café tan característico de Levi se hizo presente; Supe que estaba cerca, entonces pensé que se acercaría a mí, pero nunca llegó. Solo observé como su cuerpo menudo me pasaba de largo y salía por la puerta, empujando a Armin y Reiner en el proceso, y al final nada.

Ya no estaba, se había ido.

Cuando terminé por procesarlo, me alejé rápidamente de Mikasa y salí tras él, importándome muy poco los llamados de mi hermana, importándome muy poco como, en vano, Armin y Reiner intentaron pararme sujetándome por los brazos y al final importándome muy poco la serie de miradas curiosas y fastidiadas de las personas a las que empujaba para poder ir más rápido. Solo pensaba en él y en cómo se veía cuando salió.

Si, pude haber pensado que en realidad a él no le importaba y que prefirió irse a algún otro lado que estar escuchando las riñas en demasía de una hermana demasiado sobreprotectora y peligrosa, pero solo con ver su perfil en el momento en que salió me bastó para darme cuenta de que estaba afectado, a pesar de que parecía intentar esconderlo con voluntad, no fue del todo suficiente para mí. Porque yo lo vi, tras esa máscara de indiferencia, frialdad y enfado estaba el verdadero Levi. Al que si le afectó esas palabras, al que lo lastimó y lo hizo sentirse mal, ese Levi.

Seguí corriendo, corrí a la única dirección a la que creí que fue, pero no lo encontraba y empezaba a desesperarme.

Necesitaba verlo, acariciarlo y robarle esos besos que tanto le molestaban, lo necesitaba a él.

¿Pero en donde buscarlo? Maldije mentalmente la escasa habilidad física que poseía, de verdad lo maldije.

Aun así no permití que eso me detuviera. Continué buscándolo con determinación.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

.

.

_En realidad no lo lastimé._

_En cualquier momento se cansará._

_Solo soy el capricho de un mocoso._

Bueno, ahora sabía que todos esos pensamientos no eran más que mentiras muy bien estructuradas e ilusorias.

Pase de ser un _capricho _a ser _veneno corrosivo_ en una sola noche. Lamentable.

¿Cómo pude dejarme hablar de esa forma por una niña grosera y estúpida? Nadie me habla así, debí haberle contestado, debí haberle dicho algo, cualquier cosa para que se callara. Después de todo esa niñata era una Ackerman, no hubiera parado de lanzar palabras con el solo fin de lastimar a quien las recibe, no hice del todo mal en salir antes de que comenzara a exaltarse.

Luego estaba Eren. No creí que la Mikasa de quien hablaba era justamente _esa _Mikasa. Por una parte fue en mi culpa ya que no la reconocí esa mañana en la cafetería, y también no haberle preguntado a ese mocoso si los lazos como que hermana que la unía de ella, eran de sangre. Pero no se me pasó por la cabeza formular esa pregunta, no la creía necesaria. Pero ahora…

El celular dentro de bolsillo de mi chaqueta empezó a vibrar con potencia, sobresaltándome. Esperé a que dejara de moverse para volver a relajarme en mi muy poco suave asiento y apoyé mi espalda en el árbol detrás. El césped aún estaba medio húmedo a causa de lo frío que estaba todo el ambiente, pero no iba a quejarme. Era el único lugar al que podía correr con la certeza de que Eren no me encontraría.

Aunque ¿Quién sabe? Ese mocoso siempre terminaba haciendo algo fuera de todo contexto, sorprendiéndome y tomándome con la guarida baja. No estaría mal esperar un poco más en ese pequeño parque, después de todo no era desagradable estar ahí….No lo era si no dejaba que los recuerdos bien guardados en mi cabeza deformen el escenario.

Clavé mi mirada en la poca iluminación del pequeño lugar; se trataban de unos faroles medianos que estaban siendo sostenido por una firme barra de metal de color negro, tenía un estilo muy particular a mi parecer, porque esos pequeños detalles ubicados a lo largo del camino lleno de piedritas, le daban al parque una apariencia de antigüedad. Era cómodo estar ahí, es como si estuviera paseando por aquellos parques de la época victoriana, elegantes de toques familiares y cálidos. Siempre me ha gustado este lugar.

Y a pesar de que amaba ese lugar, lo volví a pisar después de casi cuatro años.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre ese viejo roble del que se asomaban pequeñas florecitas de todo color, aunque ahora que lo recordaba ese árbol tenía muchos más de esas flores, ahora habían muy pocas. En ese instante la puerta de los recuerdos guardados se abrió, tan de repente, volviéndose inevitable volver a cerrarlo en esa caja con llaves, lo peor de todo es que me sentía demasiado cansado como para volver a cerrarla.

—_Mira, Levi._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

_Mi madre se acercó más a mí, teniendo sumo cuidado y moviéndose despacio para no incomodar al bebé dentro de su vientre. Me sonrió._

— _¿Sabes que este parque es mágico?_

—_Claro que no es mágico, mamá._

—_Sí, lo es. Observa—utilizó una de sus manos para apuntar un árbol lleno de pequeñas florecillas de un color diferente cada una, a lo lejos mientras que la otra se cerraba sobre mi mano y le daba un ligero apretón—Si algún día llegas a enamorarte, ese árbol será tu mayor confidente y guía._

_Fruncí el ceño extrañado, deslizando mi mirada de arriba hacia abajo. No encontré nada que me indicara que tuviera algún tipo de magia escondida en su interior. Solo veía un árbol común y corriente._

—_No te creo._

_Mi madre soltó una risita, pero no dijo nada más por lo que después de unos cuantos segundos decidí preguntarle cómo funcionaba, ella simplemente sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por mi hombro y apoyaba su cabeza en la mía._

—_Eso lo sabrás cuando venga la persona indicada. Solo en ese instante el árbol te dirá como ayudarte._

En ese momento se oyeron pisadas rápidas acercándose a mí e irremediablemente tuve que salir de mis ensoñaciones.

Molesto fijé la mirada en la persona parada frente a mí y tan rápido lo reconocí maldije mentalmente por no haberme mantenido lo suficientemente despierto como en un principio planeé hacerlo.

Si, muy bien Levi. Una vez más lo lograste.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?

Aun jadeante me respondió—Encontrándote.

—Vete.

—No lo haré—inhaló aire en un intento de dejar de verse tan agitado y se dejó caer en el césped, frente a mí—Disculpa a Mikasa, a veces no mide…—

—Me importa un carajo esa tal Mikasa ¿sabes? —solté procurando no sonar tan afectado como en realidad estaba, no por el hecho de que me haya insultado, sino más bien porque apartó toda esas dudas que intentaba volverlas falsedades. Me hizo saber lo mucho que al parecer lastimé a ese mocoso, dio justo en el blanco con esas palabras. Dio justo en el blanco al decirme que no era más que solo veneno.

— ¿Entonces porque te fuiste?

—Me sentía cansado y necesitaba dormir ¿Enserio creíste que me afectó lo que dijo? —Se lo pregunté con un pequeño atisbo de diversión—Esa niña me tiene sin cuidado…—

Entonces sus brazos me rodearon. Me quedé inmóvil ante el rápido gesto pero poco o nada pude hacer para apartarlo. Olía a vainilla.

—Dime la verdad, por favor— Cállate, estúpido. Quise gritar y golpearlo por hacer que me sintiera tan bien con un simple abrazo, por hacerme sentir tan tranquilo como para soltar la verdadera razón por la que salí del bar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tenía que contenerme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e inmediatamente me sentí levantado del césped hacia su regazo ¿Qué pretendía…?

—No seas estúpido—musité cerca de su cuello—Si alguien nos ve alguien así, va a pensar mal, mocoso.

—Que lo haga, no me importa. No pienso soltarte hasta que respondas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?

—Tengo tres razones. La primera: Si hubieras estado tan cansado como decías, hubieras ido a tu casa. A la que por cierto fui, pero al no encontrarte seguí buscando—se inclinó levemente para comenzar a esparcir besos cortos por mi mejilla, enserio que en ese instante, deseaba tener algo con que golpearlo. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto afecto—La segunda: Tus ojos—fruncí el ceño y Eren río, entonces fruncí el ceño aún más. A pesar de no estar viéndome supo que lo estaba haciendo. Mocoso extraño—A pesar de que no eres fácil de leer, mostraste un poquito de lo que de verdad sentías por esos lindos ojos tuyos.

—Idiota, no son necesarias tus cursilerías.

Decidió continuar tras soltar una risita, las últimas palabras me las susurró sobre la esquina de mis labios—No eres insensible. Solo eres un humano con el reflejo de protegerse y construir los suficientes muros alrededor de tu corazón, como todos. Pero lo que te diferencia a ti es que…—esta vez sus labios se adueñaron por completo de los míos. No pude replicar—…esa parte escondida es más vulnerable de lo que intentas aparentar, Levi.

Sus labios eras suaves, o tal vez era el beso en si el que era más dulce. Ya me había besado antes, de esa forma tan frenética y llena de deseo, casi llegando a ser un beso solamente controlado por la lujuria y la calentura del momento, pero en ese instante era tan diferente. Lo hacía con suavidad, con lentitud que, a pesar de ser tortuosa, me hacía sentir una sensación vivaz en la boca del estómago, como si mil mariposas estuvieran jugueteando con mis órganos. Sus caricias solo aumentaban esa sensación, una de sus manos no paraba de formar pequeños círculos sobre mi mejilla, usando su dedo pulgar mientras que su mano libre me mantenía bien pegado a su cuerpo por medio de mi espalda. Me sentía flotar y en si era estúpido el pensamiento.

Pero lamentablemente era así.

Fue el momento perfecto.

Todos esos días en lo que veía a Eren en cada lugar, persona y cosa. Lo decaído que me sentía y lo poco que salía se debía solo a él y a su brillante sonrisa y presencia. Solo él pudo provocar que me sintiera de esa forma, solo él pudo hacer estragos en mi mente y corazón.

Y ahora solo él podía ver tras mi actitud indiferente y mis miradas afiladas y gélidas.

Tal vez de alguna forma solo él iba lograr arrancar al Levi más humano detrás de todos esos muros.

—E-espera, Eren—me sobresalté al sentir como una de sus manos se colaba al interior de mi camisa ¿Por qué quería que se detenga? —Basta.

Se detuvo y aproveché la poca separación de nuestros cuerpos para poner ambas manos sobre su pecho y empujarlo. En serio algo estaba mal en mí, lo sabía e intentaba encontrar el porqué. Lo único que necesitaba era un respiro y no estar tan cerca de él, porque aunque odie admitirlo, ese mocoso no hacía más que adormecer mi parte cuerda y calculadora; Una sorpresa no del todo desagradable a mi parecer, pero aun así…

— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Olvidé pedir las llaves de mi carro a F…a mi madre y no tengo en que regresar.

—Seguro—se levantó, llevándome con él—El auto no está muy lejos.

Lo golpeé ligeramente en el hombro; ligeramente y aun así hizo una mueca de dolor; tal vez me excedí en la fuerza con la que pensé golpearlo desde un principio. Fijé mi mirada en su sonrisa ladeada y lancé un gruñido de molestia, entonces vi la rama inclinada en un ángulo perfecto como para golpear a una persona alta, si, alta. Sonreí para mis adentros y seguí caminando hasta que el "auch" que murmuró Eren con dolor, me hicieron detener, girarme hacia él y verlo con diversión. Al final el karma no se hacía esperar para las personas tan jodidamente altas.

— ¿Qué pasó, Eren? —le pregunté con condescendencia e ironía mezclados. Aunque el prefirió ignorarlo y agacharse a tomar algo del suelo—Oye ¿Qué estas...?

—Mira, Levi—se acercó a mí al tiempo que hacía girar en su mano una flor pequeña y de muchos petalitos, miré con curiosidad a la flor y luego lo mire a él con confusión— ¿Lo ves?

—No veo nada.

—Mira los colores—me centré en ello. Tomé la mano con la que sostenía esa pequeña florecilla y la acerqué más a mí. No tenía mucho…pero los colores, parecían ser únicos. No era una inmensidad de matices entre vivos, opacos y medios, tampoco mezclas sorprendentes de variedad de tonos y gamas. Tan solo eran dos tonalidades.

"—_Eso lo sabrás cuando venga la persona indicada. Solo en ese instante el árbol te dirá como ayudarte"_

Dejé descansar la mirada en su rostro sonriente. Aproveché ese instante por lo sumido que se veía al observar la flor y sonreí levemente. Ese mocoso lo estaba logrando…No, ese mocoso lo logró desde el primer día; es solo que yo lo negué y lo tomé como una buena escapatoria. La mejor medicina contra el olvido y el mejor sedante para el dolor.

Pero el ya empezaba a transformarse en algo más que solo eso.

Volví a mirar ese pedacito de lo que parecía ser un poco de esperanza para un corazón comenzando a encenderse. Tal vez el comienzo no sea tan fácil, ni pensar en el momento en el que lleguen los verdaderos problemas, esos serían los retos que tendríamos que pasar.

Y esperé que lo hagamos juntos.

—Te lo regalo—susurró entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía mientras se inclinaba y me robaba otro beso. Se veía feliz y yo solo me limité a asentir.

Así fue como salimos de aquel pequeño parque y nos dirigimos hacia su auto. Uno al lado de otro, con mi mano derecha afianzada a su mano izquierda mientras sostenía la flor con mi mano libre.

Sin duda, la seguí observando sin perder detalles, incluso como a veces esos colores cambiaban de tonalidades cuando pasábamos bajo el límite de iluminación que ofrecían los faroles, era extraño.

Como ese mocoso.

Eran iguales. Hablando de colores y eso, uno de los colores de esa particular flor era verde con visos de color azul, casi celestes; podía jurar que a veces brillaban, pero ese pensamiento preferí mantenerlo en mi mente que comentarlo en voz alta, era similares al color de los ojos de él.

EL otro color —por más raro y descabellado que suene—era oliva, eran como lo míos. Y no es como si hubiera pasado toda mi vida viéndolos en un espejo, algunas de las tantas molestias en la universidad lo comentaban en conversaciones triviales, no le ponía mucha atención pero en el instante en que Eren me la mostró, esos comentarios fueron los primeros en llegar y abordar mis pensamientos.

Giré un poco mi cabeza y busqué a ese árbol, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo, ya que era el único que tenía ese tipo de flores, que a pesar de ser pequeñas, eran hermosas y únicas.

¿Qué más podrá hacer?

Ya me dio una diminuta señal, y ¿ahora?

Supuse que tendría que seguir descubriéndolo.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo mierda supiste en donde vivo?

—Al final Hanji me ayudó.

—Tsk, esa cuatro ojos.

—No es mala persona, solo un poco…extravagante.

—Está loca—escuché como reía. Suspiré con cansancio y tallé mis ojos. Hoy sí que había sido un día raro, y me sentía realmente desgastado en toda regla de la palabra— ¿Sabes? El hecho de tener chofer te hace ver como un niño mimado, que no puede manejar solo por miedo a romperse la uña.

—No me miman—se cruzó de brazos con aire pensativo—Es Mikasa y sus toques de queda. Si llego a quedarme hasta pasada la media noche fuera, manda a Bertholdt a buscarme y llevarme a casa.

— ¿Y si te escondes?

—Difícilmente puedes esconderte de alguien de su tamaño—soltó en broma mientras suspiraba—A veces Mikasa me asfixia.

—Te protege ¿no está bien? —Esperen ¿A caso estaba defendiendo a esa niña?

—Lo está, supongo. Siempre ha sido así, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que dejé de tratar con ella…tal vez es por eso que se arraiga tanto a protegerme y tenerme vigilado, puede que tenga miedo de que vuelva a desaparecer.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Volverías a desaparecer? —solté la pregunta sin inmutarme demasiado, importándome muy poco lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo. Tal vez era miedo.

—No, esta vez nadie podrá alejarme de lo que tengo. Me costó un poquito más de lo normal reconstruir mi vida, y además— me regaló uno de sus tantas sonrisas— te tengo a ti.

— ¿Y si soy yo quien se va? —tal vez me excedí un poco con la pregunta, pero quería una respuesta, a pesar de sonar estúpido escucharlo replicar algo con determinación me hace quererlo aún más.

—Te seguiría—Listo, sin vacilación, sin duda y con esa práctica y firme determinación—Iría a donde tu vayas.

—No lo hagas.

—Lo haría, aunque ¿Por qué no construir nuestra vida juntos, aquí?

Este mocoso aun sueña.

Son esos planes típicos de alguien enamorado. Piensas "Todo está bien mientras estemos juntos", es el resumen de toda relación, no podía simplemente decirlo y provocar que mi corazón se acelere como nunca antes. No podía llenarme con esas ilusiones vagas, cuando había vivido de primera mano esa emoción al construir un vida junto a la persona que crees amar, porque es así. Cuando estas solo, los únicos pensamientos que tienes son acerca de un futuro incierto, con tus sueños y metas cumplidos, con una buena profesión y una vida tranquila y próspera. Luego viene…

Ese destornillador.

Y con esa falta de miedo y solo pura firmeza empiezas a pensar en otro futuro, vuelves a retomar los caminos que seguiste y lograste pasar con dificultad. Cambias toda la perspectiva.

Y ya no te ves solo a ti en ese futuro, sino también, a la persona que amas.

Formas un futuro sin saber que lo más probable es que esa persona termine marchándose y ¿Qué te queda?

Solo un futuro roto.

—Eren solo quiero que me prometas algo. Y si no lo vas a hacer mejor dímelo ahora, para que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo.

Asintió tras analizarme un buen rato con la mirada—Lo haré… pero ¿De qué se trata?

—Prométeme que si algún día llegan a ofrecerte una gran oportunidad, sea de tu colegio o de tu banda, irás, con esa determinación con la que dijiste que me seguirías—lo miré con seriedad, él tenía oportunidades y las desperdiciaba ¿Qué tal si ya nunca vuelven? Claro, soy consciente de que estoy cubriendo todo el temor a ser abandonado de nuevo con las palabras que estoy soltando. Pero prefiero eso, a ser uno de los obstáculos en su camino para alcanzar sus sueños.

Volteé a verlo con impaciencia al no escucharlo decir ni una palabra.

—Eren, promételo—murmuré.

Eren sonrió como nunca antes y yo me sentí más confundido aun.

—Lo prometo…lo prometo. Tú también hazlo—No estaba hablando en serio, siguió hablando, repitiendo las mis palabras que yo dije, tan solo cambiando lo necesario—Prométeme que si algún día llegan a ofrecerte una gran oportunidad, sea en tu universidad o tu trabajo—noté su tensión pero de inmediato volvió a relajarse—irás, con esa determinación con la que me hiciste prometer lo mismo.

Sin esperar a que yo contestara decidió aumentar algo más a esa dichosa promesa.

—Pero volveremos estar juntos después ¿bien?

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

Tras despedirme de Bertholdt y darle las gracias por traerme, opté por mandarle un mensaje a Mikasa informándole que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo normal, pareció tomarlo bien ya que no me respondió…o tal vez aun no veía el mensaje. Suspiré esperando que sea la primera opción, a pesar de ser la más irracional e incoherente.

—Mocoso—levanté la vista de la pantalla y me topé con un muy lindo Levi apoyado de lado en el umbral de la puerta de su casa. Sonreí y guardé el aparato en mi bolsillo— ¿Vas a entrar o piensas quedarte parado en medio de la vereda, congelándote y mandado mensaje a no-se-quien-mierda?

— ¿Estas preocupado de que me resfríe? —le pregunté en tono lastimero, caminado hacia él, disfrutando de su rostro molesto y —a pesar de saber esconderlo bastante bien—un atisbo de sonrojo en esas mejillas pálidas.

—Tsk…Solo cállate y entra—musitó y volvió a entrar, regalándome una más de sus miradas matadoras.

—Wow, tu casa es muy bonita…igual al dueño—esquivé sin dejar de reír una de las almohadas que usó como arma, tenía que reprimir esos deseos de molestarlo; estaba seguro que uno de esos días no iría con tanta suerte y lograría llegarme, quien sabe, tal vez a la próxima me lance un tenedor.

—Por ese chistecito duermes en el piso, idiota—paré mi caminar y reprimiendo las ganas de abalanzarme a él, observé la cara de seriedad que llevaba.

Entonces, no estaba bromeando.

Iba a quedarme en su casa, junto a él.

¡En nuestro primer día siendo novios oficiales!

—Prometo no molestarte más—dando largas zancadas me situé frente a él y lo abracé— ¿Puedo dormir junto a ti en tu cama, ahora? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

—Deja de abrazarme tan fuerte—gruño bajito intentado apartarme de su lado pero yo solo afiancé más mis brazos a su alrededor

— ¿Puedo? —susurró haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Bien! pero aléjate, mocoso de mierda—Así lo hice, aunque no del todo, aun mantuve mi mano entrelazada a la suya con fuerza para que no se alejara.

—Vamos a dormir. Tengo mucho, mucho sueño.

— ¿Así que ahora si tienes sueño? —Comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo de un largo pasillo, claro, yo siguiéndolo detrás—Me dio hambre, así que tendrás que esperar. Para tu mala suerte.

—Puedo esperar.

— Que bien—soltó con sarcasmo—Ahora suéltame. No puedo cocinar si…—se quedó callado de repente y volvió a soltar un gruñido bajito—Cocinaré mañana, volvió a darme sueño.

—Pero te veías hambriento—repliqué mientras era arrastrado una vez más por ese menudo cuerpo— ¿Levi?

— ¿Qué? —empezaba a entenderlo, no parecía de las personas a quienes se les va así de rápido el apetito, entonces debe haber algo más detrás de todo eso.

—Cocinaré yo—intenté detenerlo, y con sorpresa me encontré siendo jalado por su mano. No había notado esa fuerza—Está bien, podemos hacerlo juntos—no se detenía, pero que hombre más testarudo.

—Te dije que no tengo hambre.

—Es mentira… tu si tienes hambre—esta vez intenté detenerlo con ambas manos pero mis pies seguían resbalando por la superficie plana del piso— ¡Te enseñaré a cocinar!

— ¡Puedo cocinar! —paró y volteó hacia a mí con enojo, yo me limité a suspirar con alivio. Al menos logré que se detuviera. Aun así eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba molestándose en serio. Puede ser que lo que más quiera en el mundo sea ver su parte más humana, más vulnerable y viva pero soy consciente de que con ello también vienen esos sentimientos de enojo e ira humana, esos que solo pueden sacarte aquellas personas capaces de hacerte sonreír.

Y a pesar de que suene contradictorio, ver que puedo causar en el algo más que solo fría indiferencia aumenta las ganas de hacerlo sentir amado y necesitado.

Por eso mismo tenía que aprender a lidiar con este tipo de casos. Tenía que aprender a tranquilizarlo hasta en estas pequeñas dificultades.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Bertholdt había sido contratado por Mikasa para vigilarme fuera de las horas de toque? —Tomé como buena señal el rostro de confusión que puso, así que continué con determinación—No era del todo cierto… Bueno Mikasa lo usa como una buena oportunidad para espiarme pero la verdadera razón es porque yo…no puedo conducir. Todos mis amigos pueden hacerlo pero a pesar de que intente una y otra vez, no lo consigo. Mis instructores dijeron que lo mejor es que esperara a tener edad y que lo volviera a intentar. Aunque sé que lo dijeron porque también parecían estarse cansando de mí y mi muy baja e inútil habilidad frente a un volante.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Porque ¿sabes? No me importó lo que los instructores me dijeron, yo seguí intentándolo. Tomo prestado el auto de la madre de Mikasa de vez en cuando para practicar y aunque siga siendo pésimo en ello, me voy dando cuenta de que practicar no es del todo en vano. Voy mejorando.

Lo vi entornar los ojos en mi dirección, y enseguida me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo responder ¿Lo logré? De un momento a otro la respuesta se hizo presente en su rostro, en su boca y en sus ojos. Apartó la mirada hacia el suelo y empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras lanzaba un suspiro resignado. Si, lo había logrado. Fue rápido, casi como si no hubiera sido real, solo una simple ilusión de mi mente novelera y soñadora, pero el atisbo de una sonrisa sincera se quedó plasmado, a pesar de que después de unos cuantos segundos se borró. Lo vi, y no pensaba permitir que fuera su último avistamiento.

—Eres un mocoso incompetente ¿sabías? —dio media vuelta y siguió caminando fuera de la cocina, para mi sorpresa.

—Levi…—lo seguí y al extender la mano para detenerlo, la tomó repentinamente y comenzó arrastrarme con él— ¿Aun estas molesto?

— ¿Me veo molesto? —preguntó sin soltar mi mano mientras subía las escaleras—No lo estoy.

— ¿Entonces porque…—

—Cocina para mí en navidad—soltó tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo para abrirla.

— ¿Por qué en navidad? Puedo hacerlo ahora—le dije entusiasmado recibiendo como respuesta un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Solo hazlo ese día ¿bien? —asentí confundido pero enseguida mi rostro cambió de consternación a sorpresa para luego terminar en una inmensa felicidad. Estaba parado en la habitación de mi lindo Levi.

No era muy grande y no tenía muchas cosas pegadas en las paredes…por no decir absolutamente nada. La cama estaba pegada a la pared y al lado derecho se encontraba el alfeizar de la ventana, mientras que a su lado derecho estaba una simple cómoda con un reloj y un portarretratos encima. Los últimos detalles que también noté fueron el escritorio más apartado sin ningún libro u hoja reposando encima. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado, organizado y limpio, no había imperfecciones. Todo era tan Levi.

Entonces observé su librero y me sorprendí. No era como el mío que apenas lograba llenar cada pequeño estante, este era amplio, llegando a abarcar casi toda la pared con sus innumerables libros. Regresé a verlo y lo encontré sumido en las teclas de su celular ¿A quién estará escribiendo? Me mordí el labio con molestia decidiendo mantenerme estoico con ese tipo de cosas, porque a pesar de ser su novio muy poco podría hacer con eso, solo provocaría su enojo.

Suspiré con resignación y continué hojeando su librero, tenía de todo tipo y eso me emocionó. No sé muy bien el porqué, tal vez era esa sensación de saber que puedo hablar con él sobre libros, a pesar de que no he leído mucho y se nota a leguas que el sí que lo ha hecho. Me incliné hacia el estante un poco más bajo y comencé a pasarlo con el dedo índice, buscando el vislumbre de algún libro que conozca.

Entonces lo vi y lo tomé sonriendo para mis adentros. Me pregunté si ya lo habrá leído, era un libro a mi parecer interesante, más que todo por la historia de amor que llevaba escrita; no era cualquier historia de amor…podía decir que a pesar de que tenía sus partes dulces escritas dentro, también había ese borde afilado que provocaba que quisieras seguir leyéndolo.

_Cumbres borrascosas. _

—Oye, mocoso—dejé el libro en donde lo encontré y lo volteé a ver. Aún sostenía el celular en la mano— ¿Piensas dormir con eso?

— ¿Con que? ¿Con mi ropa? —no me sentía incómodo con la ropa, podía dormir con ella—No me molesta, pero si quieres que me lo saque. No tengo ningún problema—sonreí de forma inocente reprimiendo el deseo de besar esos labios fruncidos.

—No quería decir eso, idiota. Pero si quieres dormir incómodo no es mi proble…—su celular volvió a sonar deteniéndolo, miró rápidamente la pantalla y soltó un bufido molesto—Voy a cambiarme, tu mientras puedes acomodarte en donde sea que vayas a dormir.

—Dijiste que puedo dormir en tu cama—repliqué mirando el pequeño aparto que robaba su atención y una vez más deseé haber nacido con súper poderes para así poder destrozar ese maldito celular.

—Sí, hazlo—dijo de forma ausente, mientras se encerraba en el baño con la muda de ropa que sacó rápidamente de su ropero en la mano.

Me sorprendí por la cantidad de veces que había suspirado en todo el día. No era normal en mí hacerlo, a menos que sea para hacer algún tipo de broma o para imitar a alguien. Me saqué los zapatos junto con la medias y me dejé caer en la cama, casi de inmediato mi celular empezó a vibrar. Maldije mentalmente, había olvidado por completo el mensaje que le había enviado a Mikasa, seguro y ya lo vio.

Me preparé inhalando una gran cantidad de aire y soltándola reiteradas veces mientras veía la pantallita del aparto con el nombre de Mikasa parpadeando sin detenerse. _Vamos, Eren se hombrecito y contéstale de una maldita vez_. Tragué con fuerza y por fin aplasté el botón de contestar.

Por favor que alguien me salve.

— ¿Si?

— ¿EREN EN DONDE ESTAS? AHORA MISMO VOY PARA ALLÁ.

— ¡No! Mikasa, espera. E-estoy bien, enserio—solté rápidamente sentándome en el borde—Eh…no llegaré a casa hoy.

— ¿Porque? —me preguntó con angustia—Hoy volverán papas, Eren. Lo sabes ¿Qué quieres que les diga?

—Diles que me quedé en casa de Armin.

— ¿En dónde estás realmente?

—E-en…en casa de Levi.

—AHORA MISMO VOY PARA ALLÁ.

— ¡Mikasa!

—Hablo en serio, Eren. No puedo permitir que ese enano te vuelva a hacer daño.

—Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien—escuché un carraspeo de molestia no muy lejos y levanté la mirada sobresaltado. Levi estaba parado en el borde de la puerta del baño, mirándome. Sonreí nervioso y le hice un gesto de "Espera un momento" con la mano a lo que el giró los ojos y cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él—Mikasa tengo que irme. Hablamos mañana ¿sí?

—Eren…—se oyó más preocupada aun y me sentí mal por ella. Tenía toda a razón para sentirse asustada, incluso yo debería estar asustado. Pero no lo estaba en absoluto, porque esta vez no pensaba soltarlo con tanta facilidad. Y si yo no estaba asustado, no tenía por qué estarlo ella—Bien…Te espero mañana temprano, sano y salvo…y feliz como siempre ¿bien? O mataré a ese chiste de…—

—Mikasa.

—Sí, sí. Recuerda que mañana tenemos repaso temprano, así que no vallas a llegar tarde.

— ¡Sí!

—No olvides dormir con la almohada baja ya que si está muy alta te pueden dar pesadillas.

—Sí, _mamá. _Ya entendí. Adiós.

—Adiós, Eren. Descansa—colgué conteniendo una carcajada. No podía ser más preocupada. Si no era conmigo era con Annie o Armin, aunque también había casos en lo que solía arreglarse para estar atenta a los tres, incluso a veces solía estar atenta a Reiner.

Pero desde que me vio en ese estado tan lamentable la noche en que Levi me dijo que me fuera, estaba más inquieta de lo común. Merodeaba a mí alrededor sin descanso, preguntándome si necesitaba algo o no me sentía bien y en casos alegando ser mi novia cada vez que alguna chica indeseada se acercaba. Y aunque en ese momento fue un gran apoyo para mí, ahora me resultaba demasiado exagerado.

Después de todo, ya no me siento decaído, ni mucho menos con ganas de encerrarme en mi habitación por horas.

— ¿Por fin terminaste de hablar? —Levi se aceró y removió los edredones hacia abajo, viéndose enojado y haciendo ver a las suaves almohadas como unas buenas armas para cometer homicidio.

—Si ¿Y tú ya terminaste de mandar mensajes? —le pregunté con diversión. Aunque de eso no sentía nada, más bien quería coger el celular encima de la cómoda y descubrir a la persona que lo molestaba tan tarde y luego romperlo…aunque si lo hacía ya no podría llamarlo.

—No.

— ¿Eh? —lo miré. Volvía a portarse indiferente.

—Aun no termino, incluso, ahora mismo iba a mandar otro mensaje—se estiró a tomar el celular pero lo detuve —sin saber de dónde rayos saqué el valor—y tomé el aparato primero— ¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?

— ¿A quién estas escribiendo? —se veía furioso y al borde de un atentado crimen pero seguí mirándolo con firmeza.

— ¿A ti que te importa?

—Me importa y mucho, Levi

Se masajeó el sien izquierdo y tras soltar un suspiro exagerado, volvió a hablar—Hazlo, si tanto quieres. Mira los malditos mensajes—se recostó y me dio la espalda— Es de mi estúpido trabajo.

_Muy bien, Eren. No haces más que joderlo todo. _

Me mordí el labio molesto. No con él, ni con el celular, sino conmigo y mis estúpidos celos, por más que intento no los puedo reprimir, siguen apareciendo y tomando el control de mis pensamientos. Provocando que haga y diga cosas sin pensar, ahora más que todo debe pensar que no solo soy un mocoso, sino que también una persona que no tiene ni tendrá ningún tipo de lazo con el tema de la confianza; algo que no ayuda del todo en la relación. Nunca quise hacerle pensar que no confiaba en él, porque lo hago y me siento feliz haciéndolo.

En quienes no confió son en esas personas que lo rodean, pero no de todos…Mierda, ni siquiera sabía en qué personas no podía confiar porque de todos sospechaba, no era mi culpa ser así. Y me duele no poder cambiarlo, pero por él…

—Lo siento—me moví más cerca, y tras pensarlo un momento, me recosté a su lado, con el edredón aun debajo de mí—Discúlpame.

No se movió ni hizo algún sonido que me indicara que aún seguía despierto. Aun así sabía que lo estaba; tal vez su postura rígida o la forma en como apretaba el borde de la manta que lo cubría lo delataba, pero más que todo era el hecho de que no intentaba fingir estarlo. Supuse que lo que intentaba era en realidad todo lo contrario. Él quería que supiera que me estaba ignorando sin remordimiento y con voluntad.

—Levi—no me importaba, seguiría insistiendo. Después de todo era Levi, no me lo dejaría tan fácil. Sonreí y pasé un brazo sobre su cuerpo mientras hundía mi rostro en los pocos mechones azabaches que se desperdigaban por su blanquecino cuello—Levi…Levi, Leviiiii.

—Cállate, mocoso—murmuró y noté inmediatamente el resentimiento que intentaba ocultar en su voz con molestia. Un mejor incentivo para seguir con mis movimientos.

Seguí llamándolo por su nombre, siendo más que consciente del grado suicida que conllevaba; claro, no le tomé mucha importancia y se me borró por completo al sentirlo más suelto y relajado, ya no apresaba el edredón con fuerza y sus hombros solo se movían para soltar suspiros dramáticos de vez en cuando. Pero aún no se giraba.

Volví a repasar mi estrategia y alguna forma de que esto mejore. Pero no sabía cómo…

Comencé a pensar y pensar, buscar ideas y ver las probabilidades de que funcionen pero nada. Fue entonces cuando se me vino algo a la mente. No era tan complejo, era simple llegando a las expectativas suficientes para que el me volteara a ver. Bien sea para golpearme, insultarme, botarme de la cama o al menos para verme con su mirada entre fulminante y avergonzada. Esperé que fuera la última.

**_Tu puedes ser la mantequilla de maní de mi jalea._**

—_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_—comencé a susurrar cerca de su oído, poniendo suma atención en sus gestos inexistentes. También me concentraba en el ritmo de las palabras, hace tiempo que esa canción vuelve a mi mente, pero llegó en el momento perfecto y di mil gracias a quien quiera que se haya encargado de haberme hecho escuchar esa canción.

**_Tú puedes ser las mariposas que siento en mi vientre._**

—_You can be the butterflies, I feel in my belly_— busqué su mano y la rocé ligeramente al encontrarla.

No pude evitar sentirme nervioso al principio ¿Una razón? En mi vida había dedicado una canción a alguien y en segunda: En mi vida la había cantado frente a frente…Aunque técnicamente me estaba dando la espalda pero igual, se me hizo un tanto difícil; pero me obligué a dejarlo a un lado. No era momento de titubeos ni nervios de quinceañera; no ahora, al menos.

**_Tu puedes ser el capitán y yo tu primer ayudante._**

_—You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_— noté como sacudía ligeramente los hombros, y enseguida sonreí también, aunque no lo veía sabía que se le escapó una risita delatadora.

**_Tú puedes ser el escalofrío que sentí en nuestra primera cita._**

_—You can be the chills that I feel on our first day_—me acerqué y logré alcanzar a plasmar un rápido beso en su cuello, y ni bien lo hice recibí un fuerte codazo en las costillas como respuesta. Puede que lo esté logrando.

**_Tu puedes ser el héroe y yo tu acompañante._**

_—You can be the hero, I can be your sidekick_ —seguí cantando atreviéndome a acariciar sus dulces y algo tintadas mejillas con el dedo pulgar. Si, lo estaba logrando.

**_Tú puedes ser la lágrima que derrame si alguna vez nos separamos._**

_—You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_—Se tensó por un momento pero enseguida se relajó bajo mis brazos y ante mi sorpresa giró su cuerpo —tan solo un poco— y me observó de reojo, por primera sin su particular ceño fruncido.

**_Tú puedes ser la lluvia de la nube cuando hay tormenta._**

_—You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming_—seguí susurrándoselo mientras pegaba mi cuerpo mas al suyo.

**_O puedes ser el sol cuando brilla por la mañana._**

—_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning_—moví la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música —que resonaba en mi cabeza— de forma juguetona a lo que él me miró con diversión. Decidí que a la próxima traería mi guitarra.

**_No sé si alguna vez podría estar sin ti, porque chico tú me complementas. Y a tiempo sé que ambos lo veremos, que somos todo lo que necesitamos._**

—_Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need_—alzó la ceja de forma graciosa y yo solo lo apreté mas contra mi. Ya no estaba molesto y se sentía tan bien saberlo, verlo y sentirlo.

**_Porque eres la manzana de mi pastel._**

**_Eres la "frut" de mi "illa"._**

**_Tú eres el humo de mis alturas._**

**_Y eres el único con quien quiero casarme._**

**—Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marry—entrelacé sus finos dedos con los míos y lance una risita al verlo girar los ojos ante lo que cantaba. No podía ser más adorable.**

**_Porque eres el único para mí, para mí._**

**_Y yo soy el único para ti, para ti._**

**_Tomas a ambos, para nosotros, para nosotros._**

**_Y somos el dúo perfecto._**

**—**_Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take the both of us, of us. And we're the perfect two_**—**pellizqué una de sus mejillas con diversión y tras apartarme de un manotazo, por fin se giró por complete hacia mí. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría de la felicidad.

**_Somos el dúo perfecto._**

**_Somos el dúo perfecto._**

**_Cariño tu y yo…Somos el dúo perfecto._**

Aunque ya no me veía, sabía que estaba escuchando con total atención las palabras que contenía la música porque fruncía el ceño y a veces soltaba bufidos recelosos, pero lo que más me gustaba de todos sus pequeños gestos era cuando apretaba de forma inconsciente mi mano y su rostro se relajaba. En esos momentos sabía que alguna frase en especial de la canción le gustaba.

**_Tú puedes ser el príncipe y yo puedo ser tu princesa._**

—_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_—me vio con afilada diversión, yo solo me limite a sacarle la lengua y a seguir cantando. Sus hombros volvieron a sacudirse en señal de una carcajada silenciosa.

**Tu puedes ser el goloso y yo tu dentista**/ You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist.

**Tú puedes ser los zapatos y yo ser los cordones/** You can be the shoes and I can be the laces.

**Tú puedes ser el corazón que derrame** en las páginas/ You can be the heart that I spill on the pages.

**_Tú puedes ser el vodka y yo puedo ser el chaser/_** You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser.

**_Tú puedes ser el lápiz y yo puedo ser el papel/_ **You can be the pencil and I can be the paper.

**_Puedes ser tan frío como el clima del invierno…/_ **You can be as cold as the winter weather…

**_Pero no me importa, siempre que estemos juntos/_** But I don't care as long as we're together.

Me miró por un momento pero antes de que volviera a apartar la vista uní mi frente con la suya y sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria, llevé una de mis manos a su espalda y lo retuve ahí.

**_Sabes que no dudaré de ti._**

**_Y sabes lo que pienso acerca de ti._**

**_Y sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti._**

Ladeé un poco mi cabeza y al sentir sus finos labios sobre los míos continué susurrando con lentitud.

**_Me encanta la manera en que sonríes._**

Y entonces me besó. Simplemente acercó más su rostro y unió por completo nuestros labios, intensificando no solo el contacto sino también las sensaciones que experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Era sorprendente como no podía acostumbrarme a las ligeras descargas que mi cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que lo probaba, al robarle esos tentadores besos. Sencillamente era sorprendente lo que ese pequeñito, gruñón y sarcástico hombrecito podía provocar en mí.

Wow, si el pudiera leer la mente seguro ya estaría muerto.

—Quiero que sepas que eres un idiota, un mocoso desconfiado de lo peor y…—reí contra sus labios ante las protestas, estaba avergonzado. Lo sabía, más que todo por los insultos, que aunque no lo sepa y no sea muy consciente, delataban cada uno de los sentimientos que experimentaba. Difícilmente podía esconderlo o retenerlos muy en el fondo.

—No suenas muy convincente, mucho menos cuando estas en esta posición tan comprometedora.

— ¿Así que estar de esta forma te parece comprometedor? —murmuró con ironía, que pase por alto al sentir como una de sus manos alejó el edredón de su cuerpo y con la mirada me invitaba a sumarme a la tibieza que ofrecía la cama. Y así lo hice; tras acomodarme volvió a cubrirnos a ambos con aquel pedazo de acolchada tela y volvió a dejarse caer en su almohada.

Levi me observó por un instante y soltando un bufido de protesta se acercó a mi hombro. Enseguida estiré mi brazo y lo pegué a su cintura para atraerlo más.

Fue entonces cuando lo noté.

Todo, absolutamente todo. Su respiración chocando contra mi cuello, en como inconscientemente formaba pequeños círculos imaginarios sobre mi pecho con sus delgados dedos y en como movía lentamente las piernas para entrelazarlas con las mías, como si temiera ser descubierto en medio de ese simple y majestuoso acto. Era un tanto receloso, claro, de una forma única. Como solo Levi podía.

—Hoy no fui a trabajar, por eso mi estúpido jefe empezó a mandar como desgraciado mil mensajes a mi celular—susurró con voz adormilada.

Se oía cansado, no, más que eso, incluso lo pude ver en su rostro un poco más pálido de lo normal. Parecía como si no hubiese dormido en días, y tan solo la hubiera pasado trabajando. Y aun así, a pesar de sentirse al borde un sueño profundo, decidió darme una explicación de los tantos mensajes. Me sentí culpable y no pude hacer más que abrazarlo fuerte y depositar un beso largo sobre su frente, bañada de sus finos cabellos oscuros.

—Lamento ser tan infantil, Levi. Pero quiero que sepas que aún no logró controlar del todo mis celos... —

—Escucha mocoso idiota—me interrumpió apoyando la quijada sobre mi pecho y lanzándome una mirada seria—Contrólalos…Si no puedes confiar en mí, estoy seguro de que esta relación ser ira a la mierda más rápido de lo que crees.

—Yo confió en ti.

—Entonces si lo haces, deja de decir y pensar estupideces. No ayudara en nada.

Dicho eso volvió a recostarse, luego se removió un poco, acomodándose y por fin cerró los ojos. No quería molestarlo más pero sentía la necesidad de preguntarle algo, solo una cosa para así poder dormir por fin como hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

— ¿Levi? —susurré sin recibir respuesta, así que lo volví a intentar—Levi

— ¿Mmh? —sonreí aunque no pude evitar sentirme mal por haber interrumpido su intento de dormir.

—Ven mañana al repaso de la banda.

— ¿Eh?

—Di que sí.

—Estás loco.

—Por favor.

—A tu hermana de seguro no le hará feliz verme ahí.

—No a ella pero a mí sí.

—Eren…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

— ¡Agh! Bien, bien. Iré, ahora duerme de una maldita vez.

— ¡Sí! — ¡Va a ir! Reprimí el impulso de levantarme y saltar en la cama de la felicidad…¡Oh! Nervios, sonreí. También sentía nervios.

Tomé su pierna y lo obligué a pegarse, casi parecía estar completamente sobre mi cuerpo y aunque no parecía hacerlo feliz, al menos estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para solo limitarse a soltar un gruñido y murmurar un suave "idiota" cerca de mi cuello.

Pero no hizo más.

Anoté mentalmente uno de sus nuevos gestitos curiosos y ni bien cerré los ojos me quedé postrado en aquella cama con olor a café y un deje de algodón de azúcar.

.

.

.

***_LEVI_* [Pasado]**

**.**

**.**

Cuando estaba a solo un año más para por fin terminar el colegio y pasar a la nueva tortura llamada universidad. Mi vida aún seguía siendo un tanto desecha y sombría pero más que todo solitaria, a pesar de que esa mujer loca de anteojos y el tipo ese con cabello demasiado rubio para ser natural, casi nunca se despegaban de mi lado, llegando a veces a molestarme tanto como para gritarles que me dejaran en paz de una maldita vez o llamaría a algunos de los profesores y los delataría con la excusa de que me estaban acosando. Pero vaya a alguien a decirles la seriedad con la que estaba hablando.

La cosa estaba en que parecía no importarles y seguían merodeando a mí alrededor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Había días en los que no me molestaba en ofrecerles ni una mísera mirada, aunque en realidad casi nunca lo hacía, a nadie. Siempre me limitaba a pasar de largo a las personas con mi infaltable mirada indiferente, claro, había casos en los que les devolvía el saludo, mas por buen educación que por la simpleza de hacerlo y ser feliz por ello. Y a pesar de eso, no se rendían en buscar conversación coherente y lo suficientemente larga conmigo ¿Con cuál objetivo? No me interesaba en absoluto saberlo, ni siquiera sabía las razones principales de todo eso, pero optaba por seguir con mi vida, esa vida con esos padres discutiendo cada maldita vez que se veían. No me entretenía portarme grosero o de mala forma, era suficiente con que supieran que no era de las personas con las que se podía hablar libremente, mucho menos con la que se podía sobrepasarse con el tema de la confianza

¿Cuándo fue que empezó a cambiar todo eso?

Aun lo recordaba, aunque no es del todo claro ese pequeño y difuso retazo de mi vida, lo podía sentir reproduciéndose una y otra vez.

Fue un día, de esos en los que todos los estudiantes estaban aglomerados de la peor forma en la pequeña cafetería porque fuera la lluvia no paraba de caer. Uno de esos repugnantes días.

Odiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente histérica y desesperada por comprar al menos las sobras lamentables del refrigerio diario, me parecía exagerado, aunque claro, cualquiera lo diría si ya estuviera sentado tranquilamente en su propia mesa y con el refrigerio completo al frente suyo.

Suspiré aburrido mientras que con fuerza metía la pajilla al interior de la manzana y la sacaba, odiaba esas manzanas; eran verdes, de un enfermizo verde pálido que hacía que mi molestia no hiciera más que acrecentar. Como las odiaba, también a todos los estudiantes y a las señoras que vendían los refrigerios, también a los profesores y al conserje. Y odiaba más aun a ese tipo que no dejaba de mirarme con esa sonrisa estúpida dibujada en sus labios…Oh, mierda. Otra vez él.

Lo que faltaba.

Era lo mismo cada día, cada maldito día sin falta. No sé qué es lo que buscaba exactamente, pero no había día en el que me salve de sus miradas imprudentes, ladinas y una que otra vez torpes. Era un tanto incómodo pero también estaba esa sensación de gracia en todo el asunto. Yo nunca le devolvía la mirada.

A veces lo veía de paso, pero en el momento en el que notaba que iba a girar su cabeza en mi dirección, lo apartaba, inclusive tenía cuidado con su amigo, que era algo así como su tercer y cuarto ojo, quien solía avisarle o informarle cada vez que entraba a algún salón en el que estaban ellos. Era imposible ignorarlo, por más que quisiera, no podía porque estaba en todo. Había veces en las que lograba formarse detrás de mí cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, por eso mejor optaba por terminar las tareas que lo profesores asignaban cuando ya estaba a punto de sonar la campana y me apresuraba a la cafetería a comprar mi refrigerio y sentarme donde siempre. En el pequeño rincón, lo más alejado posible del contacto visual y físico con las personas.

Y él, se sentaba junto a sus amigos a una cuantas mesas más al centro, el lugar perfecto para seguir devorándome con la mirada.

Justamente como en ese instante hacía.

Lo podía ver gracias al reflejo que me ofrecía la ventana. Su amigo no dejaba de codearle sin piedad las costillas y mover los labios frenéticamente, supuse que avisándole que ya estaba sentado como siempre en la mesa. Enseguida ese tipo volteo a verme. La tortura de cada día. Y como siempre las estúpidas manzanas verdes no faltaban, la dejé a un lado y decidí abrir la cajita del jugo. Por Dios, este no es el pre kínder como para estar vendiendo este chistecito de bebida, incluso tenía en él dibujitos de macabras calaveras sonrientes y… ¡De colores! Esta cosa es del demonio.

Me encogí de hombros y llevé la pajita a mis labios mientras volvía a ver a mi acosador visual por la ventana. Ahora ese idiota desvergonzado tenía el valor suficiente como para verme sin ningún tipo de modestia, con la quijada apoyada en su mano y una sonrisa boba bien adherida a sus labios. Oh, por favor que alguien me mate.

Y sin saber de dónde mierda saqué tanto atrevimiento, recompuse mi mirada indiferente y gélida y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. El efecto fue inmediato, aunque no el esperado.

Su amigo comenzó a toser y a pincharlo una y otra vez en el estómago. Lo que me dio gracia pero enseguida se fue al verlo a él y a su rostro inmutable, apenas si alzó las cejas como gesto de sorpresa pero nada más, incluso y ante mi molestia, parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Entonces sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño enojado. El maldito se atrevió a sonreír, que se joda ¡Que se joda todo el mundo! Gruñí fastidiado, me levanté de un salto y salí de la cafetería dando furiosas zancadas.

¿Cómo pudo…? No, un momento… ¿Por qué me afectó tanto una simple sonrisa?

¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?!

El problema fue que nunca lo supe con exactitud.

Nunca más volví a entrar a la cafetería, aunque había día en los que inevitablemente me topaba con él, pero no lo miraba. Seguía con mi camino, pero sí que lograba sacarme miradas molestas y ceños fruncidos. Aún más cuando se chocaba _accidentalmente _conmigo.

Los días siguieron pasando, cada vez estaba más cerca la despedida para nuestra clase y cada vez estaba más cerca el salir permanentemente del colegio.

Pensé que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Ni a él ni a su sonrisa.

¿Quién iba a pensar que me encontraría con él unos cuantos años después?

.

.

.

—Levi… Leviiii—susurró con ternura una voz.

Algo suave comenzó a hacer presión sobre mi mejilla y me removí un poco. Ah, tenía tanto sueño, esa presión desconocida siguió deslizándose hasta mis labios dejándome un sabor agridulce y con dejes de café en ellos, entonces por fin abrí los ojos topándome con la mirada afectiva que me ofrecía Eren y una imperceptible sonrisa adornando sus labios…sobre los míos. Mocoso aprovechado.

—Mmmh—me quejé y me cubrí por completo con el edredón. Aun no quería despertar, me sentía cansado, y mis ojos no parecían dispuestos a abrirse del todo.

—Vamos, Levi. No seas perezoso y levántate—murmuró con diversión mientras intentaba despegar la manta que me cubría con ambas manos—Leviiiiii, esto es trampa. No soy tan fuerte.

—¡Mmmh! ¿Qué hora es?

Soltó un suspiró y sentí como se levantaba de la cama; supuse que a buscar su celular, luego de un momento volvió a situarse a mi lado—Ya es tarde, bueno al menos para ti supongo. Son la once de la mañana.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, como si una alarma interna hubiera sonado a todo volumen dentro de mi cabeza. Retiré la manta con el sueño completamente perdido y observé a Eren arrodillado sobre la cama, inclinado sobre mí, mirándome e invadiendo mi espacio personal. Fruncí el ceño con molestia y como si fuera un resorte volvió a darme un rápido beso.

—Buenos días, mürrisch Kätzchen—susurró mientras yo intentaba avivar mi cuerpo adormilado. Lo miré más enojado aun ¿Qué mierda dijo?

— ¿Qué acabas de decirme? —pregunté entornando los ojos con sospecha ante su risita estúpida.

—Mientras menos sepas, mejor—dicho eso se levantó y tras darme una sonrisa ladeada salió por la puerta. Luego de un momento volvió a mostrar su rostro por el borde de esta—Ven a comer. Te preparé el desayuno.

Maldición.

Mocoso del demonio ¿Qué se ha creído? Me tallé los ojos y me metí al baño a darme una ducha rápida sin dejar de preguntarme porque dormí demasiado, nunca había pasado. Ni en los días más cansados había podido quedarme dormido más de la cuenta. Simplemente porque no era normal en mi hacerlo. Pero ahora se me pasó toda noción del tiempo, incluido las pesadillas de cada noche; desapareció el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con sacarme los ojos y ese insomnio tan característico de los Ackerman. Se fue todo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de una relajante limpieza corporal, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta simple de color gris y sobre esta una chaqueta lo suficientemente caliente para combatir la gélida brisa tan particular a principios de invierno. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir me di cuenta de la cama ya estaba arreglada, el edredón desplegado de la forma correcta, sin ningún grumo y ninguna ropa a la vista. Y las cortinas completamente abiertas, dejando ver el panorama del exterior; frío pero con unos imperceptibles rayos de luz que logran asomarse por entre las nubes opacas.

No estaba mal. Justo ahora absolutamente nada estaba mal.

Me apresuré a la cocina más animado de lo que normalmente suelo estar en las mañanas ¿Hace cuánto que no me sentía tan bien, tan feliz —aunque no lo haga notar— y tan vivo? Suspiré un poco frustrado conmigo mismo, estaba perdiendo toda generalidad de mi estilo de vida y cayendo muy en el fondo de todo este sentimiento urgente y acelerado, lo sabía y me aterraba sentir tanto. Seguí caminando intentando analizar todo pero entonces me detuve a la entrada de la cocina, sorprendido por el aroma dulce y agradable que lo inundaba todo.

Pero más que todo sorprendido por la forma en cómo se veía ese mocoso preparando el desayuno. Parecía todo tan irreal.

Lo contemplé en silencio. Tomando nota de forma automática de cada uno de sus gestos, aun no notaba mi presencia, pero pude ver perfectamente su perfil desde mi posición. Mantenía fuertemente agarrado ente su pecho y su mano derecha un recipiente hondo de color azul pálido, mientras batía un cucharón con fuerza de forma circular, mezclando el líquido espeso de su interior. Tuve que reprimir una risita de diversión al ver su rostro contorsionado por una mueca que mostraba concentración, incluso se mordía el labio con fuerza al tiempo que revolvía con más fuerza y rapidez el cucharon.

Con sigilo me adentré más a la cocina, de pronto se detuvo y también lo hice yo pensando que lo más probable es que me haya descubierto, entonces se estiró y abrió la alacena en la parte de arriba y sacó un sartén pequeño de ahí. Quise bufar de consternación ¿Cómo es que ya sabía en donde se encontraban cada uno de los utensilios?... ¿Cómo mierda alcanzó esa puta alacena? Yo siempre tenía que poner una maldita silla debajo y subirme ahí para alcanzar a coger los putos sartenes.

Pero no, miren como el mocoso de dos putos metros puede alcanzarlos con solo estirar un poco el jodido brazo.

—Tsk… ¿Cuánto mides, mocoso?

Dio un brinco y se giró rápidamente hacia mí con el sartén en mano. Bien, lo asuste; lo tomaré como una buena señal.

—L-le…Levi me asustaste.

—Solo responde.

—Eh…1.70 ¿Por qué?

—Deja de crecer—solté mirándolo contrariado.

—Lo haría si pudiera…No, no lo haría. Ser alto es genial—puso el sartén frente a mi e hizo un sonido extraño, lo que solo provocó que mi molestia acrecentara más y más.

—Tengo un sartén y no dudaré en usarlo—sonrió y movió de un lado a otro el utensilio.

—Y yo pensé que Hanji era la de los problemas—me sobé la sien y en un movimiento rápido apresé su muñeca junto con el sartén—Te golpearé, idiota.

— ¿Piedad? —bromeó rozando con lentitud mi cintura con su mano libre. No lo aparté, me limité a deslizar mi mano hasta el mango del satén y quitárselo. Entonces el llevó su mano hacia mi espalda; me sujetó y me tocó con caricias inocentes—Te preparé el desayuno.

Asentí un poco perdido en sus labios. Me aparté antes de que se diera cuenta y me senté en la silla frente al comedor, mientras esperé a que él también se sentara, ¿Qué te está pasando, Levi? ¡Céntrate! No puede ser que con un beso me deje más desorientado de lo que alguna vez pensé estarlo. No tenía sentido.

Suspiré y saqué disimuladamente el celular de mi bolsillo. Como intuí, la bandeja de mensajes y llamadas estaba hasta el tope de mi paciencia.

_Tendrás trabajo extra por el chistecito de no venir a trabajar._

_Sabes perfectamente que esta temporada hay más demanda de lo normal y te lo tomas con calma._

_El señor Zacklay estaba esperando por tu presencia. Nunca apareciste._

_Tienes suerte de que seas uno de los más solicitados porque si no fuera así. Te despediría._

Agh, que hombre tan repugnante. Cuando estuve a punto de borrar todos los mensajes, observé uno en particular; entre los pocos sin registrar. Era un número desconocido. Abrí el mensaje rápidamente aprovechando que Eren aun no terminaba de preparar lo faltante del desayuno.

_Hola, Levi. Soy Farlan ¿Aun me recuerdas?_

_Tengo tu auto, así que supongo que si te acuerdas de mí. No te llamé anoche ya que supuse que fuiste con Eren y también supuse que estarías bien. Además no quería interrumpir su reconciliación (Ignora el doble sentido) Espero que todo se haya arreglado…y acerca del auto. Te lo llevaré en la tarde ¿bien? No es porque quiera sacarlo a pasear unas cuantas horas :D  
Pasaré dejándolo por tu casa cuando esté de camino al bar. Espero no te moleste._

_Solamente eso y ¿Por qué tengo tu número? Larga historia pero la resumiré para ti. Tomé prestado el celular de Eren y tomé esa pequeña información de utilidad. _

_Adiós, Levi._

Lancé otro suspiro ¿Cómo podía ser posible que esté rodeado de personas incompetentes, acosadoras y con un grado de infantilismo sublime? Una de las cosas extrañas que nunca entenderé del todo en mi vida.

— ¿Tu jefe aún sigue molestando? —levanté la mirada al tiempo que Eren dejaba una taza de café humeante frente a mí—No deberías dejar que lo haga.

—Ah, si. Mi jefe…—Vamos díselo. No tienes por qué esconder el hecho de que Farlan te haya enviado un mensaje, solo explícale como empezó todo y porque tiene tu auto. Solo eso, no es tan difícil. Nos prometimos confianza.

Y a pesar de tener eso en la cabeza…

—Se lo diré. Nunca falto al trabajo, solo está exagerando como el desgraciado que es—contesté meneando el líquido negruzco dentro de la taza con una cucharita. Eren río ante mi tono y se sentó a mi lado.

_Oh._

Acabo de mentirle.

.

.

.

¿Cómo pude decirle que si?

Me maldije internamente por haber sido tan despistado con sus preguntas. Debería haber puesto más atención en las palabras que salían de sus labios la noche anterior, aunque podía tomar como una buena excusa el hecho de que estaba demasiado cansado para pensar coherentemente y analizar el favor que me estaba pidiendo. Pero como siempre no podía culpar solo al cansancio y al sueño.

¿Por qué me lamentaba?

Después de todo ya no podía hacer nada…tal vez saltar del taxi ayude, aunque lo más probable es que terminé roto algún hueso. Bufé con resignación, mejor sería tener un hueso roto que volver a toparme con el rostro amargado de la hermana problemática de ese mocoso ¡¿Cómo pude decir que si?!

—Levi, ya llegamos—reprimí el deseo de aferrarme con uñas y garras al asiento para no tener que bajar. Lamentablemente ese no era yo.

Abrí la puerta y salí con toda la paciencia del mundo de aquel transporte asfixiante…aunque a comparación, prefería mil veces el taxi asqueroso libre de tipas sobreprotectoras y más locas que la cuatro ojos de Hanji. En cuanto salí, Eren se apresuró a tomarme de la mano y a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Volteé a mirarlo y él se limitó a ofrecerme una sonrisa cálida y a darme un suave apretón.

— ¿Estas bien?

Asentí con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?

—Por la forma en como frunces tus labios—apreté los labios inconscientemente, y aparté la mirada hacia el suelo. De alguna forma la grava esparcida por toda la superficie de pronto me parecía más interesante y fácil de ver. Escuché como Eren soltaba una risita y me jalaba hacia la puerta.

Golpeó el botón del timbre al compás de una música silenciosa, lo supe una vez terminó de timbrar y siguió silbando bajito la continuación de aquel la dichosa canción. Alcé la ceja con diversión al darme cuenta de que la canción no era ni más ni menos que la que cantó cuando estábamos recostados en la cama. Olvidé preguntar cómo se llamaba, ya se lo preguntaría cuando estuviéramos solos.

La puerta se abrió después de unos cuantos segundos contados ¿Por qué no me sorprendió?

Mikasa ni bien vio a Eren se abalanzó a sus brazos, provocando que el diera traspiés hacia atrás y claro, arrastrándome de paso a mi en ese abrazo afectuoso. Gruñí molesto e intenté soltarme pero en seguida Eren afianzó más mi mano.

—Mikasa…auch—murmuró dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda de su hermana.

—Eren, te extrañe. Por cierto…—se separó de él aun sosteniendo sus hombros con firmeza—Nuestros padres están… ¿Qué…Que hace él aquí? —Empezaba a pensar que esa niñata me estaba ignorando a posta pero a juzgar por su rostro al borde de la histeria al verme, supuse que justo ahora acababa de darse cuenta.

—Que educada—solté con sarcasmo a lo que ella tensó la mandíbula con odio.

—Vino a ver como practicamos—Y el mocoso como siempre intentando aligerar el ambiente con total ingenuidad y optimismo.

— ¿COMO? —gritó sin dejar de lanzarme chispitas de ira por sus ojos. Yo me imitaba a verla con indiferencia, no iba a seguirle el jueguito de las miradas matadoras solo por un simple capricho de sobreprotección y exageración colosales.

—Mikasa, basta ya. No exageres—dijo Eren con un poco más de seriedad en su voz. Aparte la mirada de esa niña y la clavé en su rostro impasivo y serio. Abrí más los ojos al ver su mirada tan…tan poco propia, dejada de todo infantilismo y simplicidad. Me pregunté si vería más de ese otro lado desconocido a lo largo de toda la relación; una parte de mi lo quería, llegaba hasta desearlo pero la otra solo quería quedarse con el mocoso infantil y cariñoso…un poco torpe pero dulce en su forma de ser.

De repente una voz femenina se sumó a la discusión de los dos hermanos.

— ¿Qué está pasando…? Oh, Eren. Mi niño—una mujer delgada con rasgos asiáticos bien definidos y cabello largo y negruzco se acercó a Eren y lo rodeo sonriendo. No me digan…La madre de Mikasa pero… ¿Por qué le llamó de esa forma al mocoso?

—Hola, mamá—sonrió él, devolviéndole el abrazo con una sola mano ya que seguía con la absurda determinación de seguir sosteniendo la mía.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Oh! Pero que mala educación de mi parte… Buenos días, jovencito—sonrió mirándome. Al menos tenía mejores modales que su hija, aunque al principio tampoco se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Incliné ligeramente mi cabeza como gesto de saludo— ¿Eres amigo de Eren?

Estuve a punto de hablar cuando Eren me interrumpió—Es mi novio.

—… ¿T-tu novio? —Le lancé una mirada de consternación a Eren pero el solo me contestó con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros—Así que tú eres el chico universitario del que tanto hablaba mi niño.

Esta vez fue mi turno para sorprenderme aunque no permití que se notara. Quise golpearme contra alguna pared ¿Cómo es que tenía un novio tan extrañamente abierto y seguro? Ni siquiera tuvo recelo alguno en soltarle a su madre que tenía un novio ni bien la vio. Dios, estaba loco.

—Sí, es él.

—Qué maravilla—se llevó ambas manos a los labios y sonrió contenta. Provocando que mi sorpresa se vuelva en estupor. Todo esto era muy extraño—¿Y cómo te llamas?

Entonces por fin lo recordé.

Ella… ella es la hermana de mi padre. Esa mujer que parloteaba acerca de cómo tratar con hijos alcohólicos y drogadictos. Esa mujer que ayudó a mi padre a decidirse por dejar a mi madre. Esa mujer que odiaba a mi madre.

Esa mujer que solo aumentó los problemas de mi familia.

—Levi…—entonces supe que también me recordó. No fueron sus ojos que se mostraron sombríos al decirle mi nombre, ni tampoco en la forma en como apretó inconscientemente el borde de su delantal, tampoco en como su sonrisa brillante decayó un poco—…Levi Ackerman.

Fue completamente todo en ella.

Todo se volvió frío y hosco.

.

.

.

**Fin *-* **

**Quisiera poder explayarme como siempre justo ahora, pero no puedo. Justamente ahora estoy arrastrándome en el piso por el impresionante sueño xDD**

**Pero antes de sumarme en la inconsciencia decidí subir el capítulo cinco, ah. **

**Antes que nada lamento haberme demorado en subir este cap u-u Lo tenía listo pero tenía que volver a leerlo y corregirlo (Ya que lamentablemente no tengo beta) T-T Pero después de todo lo logré, aunque muy llegada la noche xD **

**Y otra cosa importante… Muchisisisimas gracias a ti Xavier e-e jajagdgha A ti y a Oti (Son unos amores y mi inspiración de cada capítulo *W*) Eh, aquí los créditos(?) :333 ¡Te adorou imbecilo fruti!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(Unas pocas ya que estoy por caerme xDD)**

—**La canción que le canta Eren a Levi cuando esta enojadito se llama "Perfect two" de Auburn.**

—**Eren y Levi ya se conocían desde el colegio. Pero solo Levi es consciente de ello, Eren no lo recuerda muy bien.**

—**No odien a Mikasa(?)**

**Ahora los hermosisisisimos reviews. En serio perdón por no contestarlos ahora T-T Pero sepan que siempre me contentan de una forma tan hermosa *-* Adoro sus reviews, favs y follows, ya que son quienes me dan fuerza e inspiración para continuar con los caps :´3**

_**Charlie tiene lag mental**_**, **_**Andy Jaeger, L. Kagamine-sama, ChioDroid**_**…Mucha purpurina de la buena para ustedes. Los amo y amo sus reviews, así con todo mi corazón TuT Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque lo hice con mucho amor(?) :33 **

**Con esto me despido. Espero y nos volvamos a leer pronto *W***

**Y ya saben pedacitos de purpurina no duden en dejar reviews si tienen alguna duda, para explayarse, para saludarme o saludar a mi gato…**

**.**

**. **

_**Enlly**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si fuera así Eren y Levi ya estuvieran casados en el manga. Y Levi sería Levi Jaeger —fantasea—**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**Promesa—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***_LEVI_***

Para ser una mañana de esas que salen en aquellas películas romanticonas, con finales felices, y claro, con la suficiente cantidad de cursilería como para enfermar de diabetes a alguien. Aparentaba a la perfección. Pero ¿adivinen? Esto no acababa más que de empezar.

Que realidad tan particular.

Sostuve la pequeña taza de porcelana cerca de mis labios y fingí sorber un poco de aquel líquido negruzco, rebosante de azúcar. No era como si el café no me gustara, al contrario, amaba el café, amaba sentir la cafeína haciendo efecto en el interior de mi organismo. No miento. El problema radicaba en el hecho de _quien _lo preparó, exactamente para mí no era una persona con la que se pueda dar rienda suelta a la confianza, lo más prudente en mi caso sería fingir que bebo y luego cuando la vea lo suficientemente distraída correr a botar el café en el macetero de alguna planta cercana. Estoy seguro de que a quien la riegue amanecerá muerta al próximo día. Así de paranoico me tiene esa mujer.

Aunque es más que claro que no lo demostraba.

Mientras dejaba con cuidado la taza en la mesilla frente a mí no pude evitar captar—una vez más—la mirada asesina que me lanzaba Mikasa, la muy conocida hermana de Eren. Esperé a que retirara la mirada, incluso en un momento dado empecé a retarle a que la apartara. Aunque no hacía del todo caso, por no decir que parecía estar a punto de lanzarme la taza que tenía apretada entre sus manos.

¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Acaso cree que le tengo miedo? ¿O alguna especie de terror hacia su persona? Que niña tan arrogante.

—Levi—sentí un suave apretón en mi muñeca y no tuve más remedio que apartar la mirada y centrarme en Eren. Me sonreía el idiota.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi mamá está hablando contigo.

—Ah—suspiré prestando atención a la mujer sentada al otro lado de la pequeña mesa central. Una mirada inquisitiva sirvió para permitirle continuar.

Siempre fue así, aún recuerdo esas modestas y elegantes cenas en la cocina de lo que antes era mi hogar. No podía faltar nada; mi sonriente madre pasaba varios platos gigantes rebosantes de comida a la mesa mientras que papá se mantenía sentado, conversando y riendo con el señor Ackerman —El padre de Mikasa—, yo prefería quedarme en algún rincón de la casa esperando a que toda esa farsa de cena familiar termine. Para cuando ya todos estábamos en la mesa, ya nadie hablaba, solo se limitaban a masticar y tragar.

La madre de Mikasa, Marlene Ackerman, siempre solía regañarme por mis malos hábitos en la mesa y usaba de ejemplo a su pequeña hija —no más de 5 años debió tener Mikasa en ese entonces—y se rehusaba a escuchar alguna objeción contra sus propios fundamentos. Nadie podía hablarle, ni siquiera su propio esposo. Siempre y ante todo debían respetar su signo de habla: Cada vez que asentía alguien podía dirigirse a ella sin ningún impedimento de por medio. Solamente si era así.

Cuando imité su simple gesto, pareció apretar los dientes, aunque puedo decir con certeza que tuvo que tragárselo todo, ya que me sonrió amigablemente y comenzó a hablar.

—Así que ¿Cómo conociste a mi Eren? —preguntó uniendo ambas manos en su regazo como signo de total relajación. No pude hacer más que fruncir el ceño y contestar de forma cortante.

_Era mi acosador_—En un bar.

— ¿En un bar?

—Si, en un bar—repetí con ironía levantando una ceja—Lo conocí en el bar del padre de un amigo, estaba cantando y yo estaba drogad…—

—Tuvimos una presentación justo ese día y él estaba ayudando a limpiar las mesas en el bar—regresé a ver al mocoso molesto pero él me ignoró olímpicamente y solo pude desear patearlo. Niño idiota— ¿Verdad, verdad Levi?

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta y me levanté. No me preocupaba cuanto sabía su madre acerca de él, en realidad comenzaba a convertirse en una de las cosas que menos prioridad tenía en mi cabeza. En ese mismo instante lo que más comenzaba a molestarme era una sola pregunta inquieta "¿Qué tan poco sabía?"

¡Dios! Tenía que controlar los impulsos de gritarle a la cara todo por lo que habíamos pasado Eren y yo. Sin ninguna mierda de detalle, pero sabía que eso seguramente perjudicaría a Eren, bueno, no lo digo por puras conclusiones arrancadas de mi mente sino por el hecho de que acababa de mentir.

— ¿Qué pasa, Levi? —para cuando me di cuenta Eren también estaba de pie a mi lado, a pesar de mantener su sonrisa se veía inseguro. Quise golpearme la cabeza en alguna pared cerca, golpearla hasta desaparecer cualquier sensación burbujeante en mi estómago y pecho, lamentablemente no podía. Así que opté por dirigir la mirada hacia Marlene y dar un leve asentimiento de despedida, supongo que lo leyó porque también se levantó dejando la taza con lentitud sobre la mesita y me sonrió.

—Me alegra tanto haber visto de más cerca al jovencito encantador del que mi niño hablaba tanto—Y al parecer lo hipócrita aún no se le quitaba—Espero y vuelvas a visitarnos. —En mi vida volvería a pisar la misma alfombra que pisa ella.

—Si…seguro—Entonces tras soltar un suspiro tomé la mano de Eren y me encaminé al pasillo que conducía a la salida. Ahora ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? Mierda.

—Prometiste quedarte al repaso—giré los ojos y me detuve frente a la puerta asegurada. Me giré a verlo.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Levi.

—Estaba cansado, y me lo preguntaste cuando ya estaba punto de dormirme.

—El hecho de que lo recuerdes habla solo.

—Joder, Eren—

— ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Te incomodó conocer a mi mamá?

—No es eso.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? —se mordió el labio, pareciendo cada vez más inquieto.

—No lo sé ¿bien? Estoy…tengo que ir a trabajar en la noche y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Eren.

Estaba dolido, incluso podría decir que estaba molesto pero no lo dejaba salir del todo, se limitó a resoplar provocando que su flequillo se levantara un tanto por la brisa y se giró a quitar los seguros de la puerta. Solo entonces cuando dejó que saliera, me sentí mal por dejarlo de esa forma, no puede ser que en menos de doce horas volvamos a estar discutiendo por algo tan…tan estúpido.

—Escucha ¿Qué tal si vienes en la tarde a mi casa? —estoy seguro de que lo dije demasiado rápido y rogué a los cielos que ese mocoso no haya entendido ni una mísera palabra pero en cuanto vi su rostro iluminarse supe que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Estaré ahí

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto terminamos el repaso, comenzaba a sentirme desgastado, tanto psicológica como físicamente. No le di del todo importancia, más que todo porque cualquier pensamiento negativo era opacado por el beso de despedida que me dio Levi. Un beso muy rápido y que a pesar de haber sido así de fugaz me dejó completamente embobado. No hay otra palabra para describirlo. Incluso Armin vino con sus comentario de "pareces idiota ¡Céntrate!", aunque sé que lo hizo solo por diversión. Quien aún me preocupa y no deja de provocarme cierta inquietud es Mikasa. En todo el repaso no ha dejado de mirarme de forma extraña, como si quisiera decirme algo y ella misma se obligara a no hacerlo.

Luego estaba Reiner que al igual que Mikasa parecía sentirse inseguro y preocupado.

Suspiré pasando la toalla por mi cabello húmedo, apenas salí de la ducha una cierta necesidad de hablar con ellos me atacó sin ninguna explicación. Ayer en la tarde parecían haber estado bien, aunque…

Comencé a vestirme rápidamente y salí de mi habitación a toda prisa camino hacia la sala de estar. Ahora que lo recordaba ayer en la tarde propusieron salir a festejar, no recuerdo muy bien qué, ya que con toda la situación de Levi muy poco me importaba lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Pero…

— _¿Por qué no vamos a festejar? — _Reiner había saltado con su asombrosa idea y todos lo habíamos apoyado, aunque solamente recuerdo haber levantado levemente la mano. Fue entonces cuando lo dijo_— Por fin lo logramos._

¿Lograr que? Dios, no lo recuerdo.

—Hey, hey cuidado, Eren— sonreí aliviado al encontrar a Reiner aun en la casa— ¿Por qué corres?

— ¿Armin aún sigue aquí?

—Sí, Mikasa y él están abajo, en el sótano. Justamente ahora iba a buscarte—volvió a hacer un mueca de incertidumbre y se giró escaleras abajo. Yo lo seguí.

Reiner empujó la puerta del sótano con una sola mano y entramos. Armin y Mikasa enseguida fijaron su mirada en mi provocándome una especie de ansiedad preocupante, más que todo por su intento de sonrisas chuecas que por la notable tensión en sus facciones. Sonreí intentando tranquilizarlos de lo que sea por lo que estaba preocupados y me senté en el sofá desvencijado frente a ellos. Reiner se sentó un tiempo después sobre la pequeña mesa de billar que compramos toda la banda después de una exitosa presentación en una ciudad vecina. Nuestro primer capricho.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me reí bajito al ver que nadie hablaba. No era para nada normal en ellos— ¿Por qué esos rostros?

—Eren—entonces Armin se vio más serio y juicioso de lo normal—Hay algo que debemos decirte.

Asentí lentamente sin borrar mi sonrisa. No me agradaba verlos tan callados y serios, prefiero verlos como las personas infantiles y raras que se supone que somos en la realidad. Pero no había nada de ello. Solo inquietud de por medio.

—Hace poco…—comenzó Reiner apoyando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas—Recibimos una noticia… No pongas esa cara, una gran notica—sonrió levemente al ver mi mueca. Si, por un momento sentí arcadas en pensar algo grave pero enseguida borré mi rostro temeroso y me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá—Se trata de una gran oportunidad, y no sabes la sorpresa que nos provocó a todos descubrirlo.

—Es genial—exclamó Armin riendo mientras se sentaba a mi lado—Lo estábamos guardando como regalo de navidad para ti, Eren.

Sonreí extrañado sin dejar de prestar atención, se veían realmente emocionados y eso automáticamente provocaba en mí una especie de fulgor alegre. Me emocionaba sin siquiera pedirlo, sin tener un sola razón. Asentí efusivamente pidiéndoles continuar. Y así lo hicieron.

—Nos… ¡Nos ofrecieron una gira! —gritaron ambos, Armin saltando en el mullido sofá y Reiner riendo como nunca lo había hecho, yo solo pude exclamar una maldición de la sorpresa y abrazar a Armin, Reiner no tardó en unírsenos. Fue entonces cuando sentí que faltaba alguien; levanté la mirada y la posé en una muy pensativa Mikasa. Mi sonrisa decayó un poco pero no permití que se borrara, me separé del abrazo y me dirigí hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mikasa? ¿No estas feliz? —le pregunté poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella, aunque solo recibí un asentimiento de su parte.

—Lo estoy, estoy muy contenta. Pero…—entonces lo entendí.

¿Cómo no pude haber pensado en ello? ¿Cuánto se demora una gira? ¿Cuántos meses de estudio nos puede costar? ¿Cuánto…? Oh, por Dios ¡Levi! No lo podría dejar, no, no me negaba a dejarlo, sería demasiado. A pesar de sonar egoísta no soportaría estar tanto tiempo separado de él. Suspiré de forma temblorosa sin poder dejar de escuchar la pequeña fiesta improvisada llevándose a cabo, todo obra de Reiner y Armin, detrás de mí.

Mikasa no se veía bien, puedo asegurar que es por una razón algo similar a la mía. Annie.

Ella iba a venir en noche buena por la única razón de pasar la navidad junto con Mikasa, incluso prometió traer regalos. Ahora, si íbamos a la gira se podría decir que prácticamente desapareceríamos de la ciudad por meses. Tomé su mano y con suavidad le di un apretón.

Mierda. Estaba en una encrucijada. No podía dejar a Levi, no quería hacerlo pero tampoco me sentía capaz de quitarles la felicidad a mis amigos. Después de todo el esfuerzo, supongo que esperaban una paga de este tipo. Es su sueño y hubo un día no muy lejano en el que también fue el mío.

No podía decidirme, comenzaba a sentirme desesperado hasta que la misma voz que me sacaba sonrisas bobas volvió a aparecer en mi mente, como uno de los recuerdos que se quedó grabado a fuego en mi mente. Una promesa, limpia y que aparecía en el momento que más necesitaba.

—_Eren solo quiero que me prometas algo... Y si no lo vas a hacer mejor dímelo ahora, para que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo. _

No podía ignorar algo así…

—_Lo haré pero ¿De qué se trata?_

Se lo prometí después de todo…

—_Prométeme que si algún día llegan a ofrecerte una gran oportunidad, sea de tu colegio o de tu banda, irás, con esa determinación con la que dijiste que me seguirías._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Holu ~****—se esconde escondidamente— Oh, Dios, después de mucho, mucho tiempo vuelvo a aparecer. Lo siento ;-; De verdad lo lamento, ha habido muchas razones por las que no he podido subir el cap, primeramente porque no podía escribirlo(?)**

**No sé qué me pasaba xD Me quedé absolutamente bloqueada, la cuestión es que luego se me vinieron demasiados trabajos, casi ni tenía tiempo de dormir :( **

**Prácticamente vivía de café y más café. Es por eso que el cap es muy, muy cortito. Me di tiempo de escribirlo porque tenía que aprovechar el pequeño lapso de inspiración ;-; ****Pe~ro a pesar de ser cortito es importantísimo, ya que esto decidirá el verdadero futuro de Eren y Levi.**

**ASDFGHJDSDDSD ¡Y YA MISMO ES NAVIDAD! —lanza caramelos— Feliz diciembre(?) :´DD Y ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Heichou –llora- Parece que hace apenas unos años era pequeño :´) **

**Ah, no. Sigue siéndolo.**

**¡Ah qué! Heishou inmortal Bl Y ya se acerca el estreno del ova asdfghgfdas – se larga a llorar- Sera demasiado para mi ;u; **

**Bueno, bueno, me tranquilizaré. **

* * *

**Ahora los hermosous reviews.**

**Charlie:**** DD: No te arranques el cabello(?) aquí está la conti T-T Gracias por dejar review *-* Espero que te haya gustado :´DD **

**Y un enorme abrazo y muchos besos para ****Brenda . hachi13 . ****Eres un amor :´DDD****Muchsisisisimas gracias por ****tus hermosas palabras. No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hizo. No, enserio. Cuando entre y leí tu review fue como assdfgsffsd. Ese mismo día me dije "Tienes que reponerte" porque justamente ese día sucedieron muchas cosas que me hicieron ponerme mal, pero enseguida me cambió el humor xDD Me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto el fic y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que lo leas. Espero que lo sigas haciendo y lo disfrutes mucho. Y con respecto a Eren, estas casi cerca. Poco a poco se irá descubriendo más sobre su pasado 7u7. Muchísimas gracias —otra vez xD— Besous****~.**

**Y sin más que decir. Me despido ;-; **

**Espero y nos volvamos a leer pronto.**

_**Enlly**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si fuera así Eren y Levi ya estuvieron casados en el manga. Y Levi sería Levi Jaeger —fantasea—**_

* * *

—**Intenta confiar**_**—**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como siempre, mi casa pretendía hacerme sentir como la persona más solitaria habida y por haber en el mundo. No me estaba quejando, claro que no. Es solo que por alguna —estúpida— y extraña razón ver el panorama tan frío del que por años fue mi casa, ya no era lo mismo. Ya no se sentía igual.

Y me enojaba el simple hecho de pensarlo y sentirlo.

Por favor, no podía ser que en menos de un chasquido de dedos ya estuviera extrañando el ir y venir de ese mocoso sonriente. No tenía sentido, sonaba tan patético y…y muy cursi. Joder. Alguien, quien sea deme una bofetada para hacerme entrar en razón. Por Dios.

Me dirigí a la salita de estar mientras me sacaba el abrigo que cierto niño inmaduro me obligó a ponerme; puede que haya puesto suficiente resistencia por unos cuantos minutos—por no decir segundos— pero al final ya harto de su parloteo, accedí. Bueno, aunque muy en el fondo la verdadera razón estaba detallado en cuatro malditas palabras: No podía decirle no. Al menos no a esa expresión de "Póntelo o te enfermarás y eso me preocupará más de lo que crees", que niño tan problemático.

Solté una risita fuera de toda gracia y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. No entendía nada, mucho menos a ese idiota, ni siquiera a mí mismo y a mis nuevos y bien estrenados sentimientos; prácticamente para mi toda esta mierda era un misterio.

Un misterio ridículo, caótico y lindo de alguna forma. No lo negaba, al menos no en el interior de mi mente porque dejar salir algo así frente a alguien, en especial frente a ese mocoso, terminaría como uno de los tipos más tdundere en la faz de la tierra….y no. Nadie debía saberlo por esa misma razón y por muchas otras. Punto.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve sentado mirando a la nada, pero cuando por fin terminé de hablar con mi yo interno— sí, ese yo interno que me hizo desear matar a alguien en más de una ocasión—, me topé con la pantalla de mi celular brillando tras la tela del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Suspiré exasperado y —aunque lo quería negar— con una especie de ansiedad-nerviosa-atontada-perturbadora-fuerte-estúpida… ¡Estúpida, patética, absurda! Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Contesta Levi Ackerman, por el amor de Dios!

Agarré el aparato y mi mirada enseguida se posó en los numeritos brillantes de quien llamaba. Ah, qué bien. No era Eren, que bien. ¡Oh, pero que bien¡

— ¡¿Diga?! —el grito salió casi sin intención. Bueno, casi.

—Hola Levi—me saludó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, no le faltó la alegría, claro— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, como siempre—el número en un principio había sido de un desconocido, así que supuse que usó el celular de Henry, pero si hubiera sabido que era mi madre, lo más probable es que no la hubiera contestado. No por malo, solo por la única razón de así poder evadir el fin de toda conversación con ella. Nunca terminaba bien.

—Lamento no haber podido llamar últimamente, pero se me ha complicado un poco las cosas por aquí.

—No importa. Entiendo.

Escuché como soltaba una risita apesadumbrada— ¿Y…como llevas las cosas por allá? ¿Nada nuevo que quieras contarme?

—Hum…No, no creo.

— ¿Escuché un "creo" por ahí? —giré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza sobre el borde suave del sofá— ¿Acaso has encontrado a alguien?

¿Qué carajos?

Fruncí el ceño al aparato preguntándome si todas las madres del mundo tendrían ese extraño sexto sentido para intuir las cosas de sus propios hijos ¿O será que tiene a alguien vigilándome?

—Mamá ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y a quien rayos estás pagando para hacer el trabajo sucio de espiarme?

—Me siento ofendida, Levi Ackerman ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de tu madre?

—No me disculparé, solo suelta de una maldita vez lo que tengas que decir ¡ahora! Estoy seguro de que sabes algo.

—Puede que tal vez sepa algo pero no por la razón que te imaginas.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo…solo dilo.

—Bueno como sabrás me mantenía en contacto con Hanji…—

—No lo sabía…—

— ¡No me interrumpas!…Bueno, como iba diciendo, ella me contó que últimamente estabas pasando por un mal momento y no te sentías bien y por eso prácticamente dejaste de hablar por un tiempo—maldije a Hanji internamente, decidiendo no refutar nada hasta que mi madre termine con su muy asombroso relato. No quería preocuparla, pero al parecer eso fue lo primero que hice. Ella continuó—Y fue por eso que también dejé de llamarte. No veía razón de hacerlo si no parecías dispuesto a decir más allá de un "hola" "estoy bien", "si", "no" y un imperceptible "adiós". Así que decidí permitir que mi hijo, mi muy serio hijo, pensara bien las cosas y se aireara de tantos sentimientos pasando por su cabeza.

Ella, de verdad. Había veces en las que lograba sacarme de quicio. Relajé mi postura sintiendo mis propias articulaciones rígidas y sonreí. También, como en estos momentos, no hacía más que lograr sorprenderme y sacarme una sonrisa sincera. Esa mujer estaba loca pero aun así la quería mucho.

No supe que decirle por unos cuantos segundos, segundos que ella esperó pacientemente. Pero al final llegaron las palabras.

—No sabes…no sabes lo mala que eres sacando conclusiones de madre—la escuché reír, y más en el fondo de su voz escuché el grave riesgo de llanto.

—Si supieras cuanto te extraño.

—Está bien, mamá. No llores—Dios, odiaba sentirla al borde del llanto, me desesperaba no poder abrazarla o al menos decirle algo que la hiciera reír— Escucha…yo…sepuededecirqueconseguíaalguien-

Enseguida sus hipidos de resistencia al llanto se detuvieron— ¿Qué?

—Que puede que haya conseguido a alguien—murmuré apretando el aparatito, amenazando con romperlo.

—No te escucho, hijo.

—Ah, mierda ¡Que puede que haya conseguido a alguien! ¡¿Ahora lo escuchaste?!

—Oh, Levi. Ya lo sabía, solo quería hacerte gritar tan hermosa afirmación.

—Estás loca.

— ¿Y dime de quien se trata?

—No te lo diré.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Mamá, no puede ser que creas que te contaré algo así después de tu muy divertida broma.

—Puedo adivinarlo sola.

—Puedes intentarlo—solté ante su tonito desafiante.

—Bien…primeramente es hombre.

Mierda.

—Al parecer es alguien famoso ¿verdad? Y tu también pareces serlo ahora.

Doble mierda.

—Es aquel jovencito que te trajo al hospital la vez anterior—lo soltó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, oyéndose satisfecha consigo misma.

— ¿Quién te dijo? No, espera ¿Cómo sabes que es famoso? Y ¿A qué te refieres con que yo también lo soy?

—Levi, una madre siempre reconoce a su hijo. Por Dios, no me subestimes, te tuve nueve meses en mi vientre; te conozco de pies a cabeza. Y bueno acerca de ese jovencito tan encantador, es demasiado transparente con sus sentimientos. Lo pude ver aquel día—suspiró pareciendo pensativa—Aquella noche en el hospital te miraba de una forma tan…tan única y eso no pasó desapercibido para mí, lo observé claramente en cada una de las fotos que pasaron por la televisión de ustedes dos juntos. Claro, con sus maravillosas máscaras.

Normalmente habría replicado, pero esta vez había logrado sorprende más de lo común. Me limité a bufar con resignación—Empiezo a pensar que eres una especie de bruja.

—Puede que lo sea, pero eso te haría un brujo también y no veo que lo seas.

—No, porque soy una persona normal.

—Normalmente frío—iba a replicar cuando escuché al fondo la voz cansada de Henry y enseguida mi madre soltó una risita emocionada, volví a escuchar su voz unos cuantos segundos después—Hijo debo irme, pero antes—se aclaró la garganta con jovialidad—Henry consiguió boletos para ir hacia allá por tu cumpleaños.

Oh, por todos los cielos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí! Iremos allá en noche buena y pasaremos contigo en navidad y en tu cumpleaños ¿no te parece asombroso?

—No.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Mamá, está bien si no vienen. No tiene que gastar dinero solo para un…un cumpleaños—me esforcé por decirlo con indiferencia, tragándome ese imperceptible nudo en la garganta. No podía ponerme de esa forma hablando con ella, era muy sensiblera. Seguro rompería a llorar.

Sabía que no iban a venir. Mamá siempre lo olvidaba, igual papá. Hanji e Irvin suelen venir pero ¡Por Dios! Es navidad, obviamente luego se iban a pasarlo con cada una de sus familias ¿Quién en su sano juicio se perdería esa cena para venir a pasar el desafortunado cumpleaños con una persona que apenas lograba divertirse? Nadie, joder.

—Oh, vamos Levi. Henry y yo queremos ir, además los boletos ya están comprados.

Lo mismo dijo el año anterior, con la única diferencia de que esa vez había estado a menos de una hora en la casa de una amiga. Suspiré levantándome y dirigiéndome a la habitación.

—Haz lo que quieras.

— ¡Bien! Mi Levi, te dejo. Tengo que ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas ¿bien?

—Sí, sí. Adiós.

—Adiós, hijo.

Lancé el celular a la cama y me senté en el borde de esta. Odiaba la navidad, odiaba mi cumpleaños, odiaba esas promesas falsas que lanzaba mi madre acerca de estar presente en mi cumpleaños, odiaba la indiferencia de mi padre. Por Dios, odiaba sentirme tan necesitado después de haber pasado por tantas cosas, se supone que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto.

Entonces ¿Por qué?

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Y qué tal ahora?

—Mejor te quedaba antes.

—Pero se supone que ahora estoy peinado—murmuré ladeando mi cabeza con extrañeza. El reflejo de la ventanilla opaca del auto no me permitía ver con exactitud mi apariencia. Y eso empezaba a frustrarme y a Armin también.

—Por Dios, Eren. Ven—me jaló hacia él y comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por todo mi cabello, despeinándolo—Es mejor así. Antes te veías demasiado serio.

Sonreí agradecido. Armin puede ser a veces muy directo pero en mi vida me atrevería a ignorar uno de sus consejos.

—Gracias.

—Está bien, ahora ve si no quieres que Levi te mate por retrasarte dos minutos.

—El no haría eso…Aunque… pensándolo mejor, adiós—escuché como soltaba un suspiro divertido y luego de un momento le pedía a Bertholdt arrancar el auto de vuelta a casa.

Me mordí el labio nervioso, ni siquiera gasté energía en preguntarme exactamente porque me sentía así. Era más que obvio, quería timbrar de una maldita vez pero algo parecía andar mal con mi cuerpo que no se atrevía a responder de forma adecuada. Tal vez esas tan conocidas mariposas en el estómago decidieron dar un paseo por todo mi organismo y de paso hacer estragos en mi cerebro; quien sabe, puede ser que en ese mismo instante están despedazando mis sentidos y mis neuronas con sus diminutas patitas. Era lo más razonable que se me pudo ocurrir.

Agh, era frustrante sentirme así.

—¿Y hasta cuando se supone que vas quedarte parado ahí?

Prohibido sorprenderse. Sonreí dando un paso tras otro hacia Levi; acercándome a su menudo cuerpo, a su falsa seriedad y a su apariencia de tipo indiferente. Pero ante todo acercándome a esa pequeña curvatura al borde de sus labios. Reprimía su sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

—Hola, mürrisch Kätzchen— se apoyó en el borde de la entrada y alzó las cejas.

—Será mejor que me digas de una maldita vez que significa eso o no te dejaré entrar.

—Estoy seguro de que si lo hago, tampoco lo harás.

—Puede que así sea.

— ¿Qué tal si me dejas entrar y te lo digo?

—No.

—Estoy seguro de que me asesinarás cuando lo sepas y prefiero que lo hagas dentro.

—¿Por qué?

—Así nadie sabrá que en realidad eres un asesino serial, aparentando ser un lindo universitario con buenas notas y buen futuro.

Rodó los ojos y entró sin ningún miramiento. Supe que lo había avergonzado, lo digo por la forma en como llevaba el dorso de sus pálidas manos hacia sus mejillas y daba leves toques. Aunque aún me daba la espalda. Solté una risita silenciosa y sin poder contenerme me acerqué hacia él con cautela, difícilmente podía ser capaz de perderme tal imagen.

—No me diste el beso de bienvenida—susurré cerca de su cuello, rodeando suavemente su cintura con ambas manos.

—No soy tu jodido esposo para hacerlo—gruño bajito y deseé estar frente a él para besarlo.

— ¿Quieres serlo?

— ¿Y tú quieres dejar de decir estupideces? —sonreí estrechándolo más y obligándolo a caminar hacia al frente—Suéltame.

—No.

—Me voy a caer, idiota. Suéltame—forcejeaba utilizando sus brazos, pinchándome las costillas con sus codos, pero sin dejar de caminar conmigo—Detente mocoso del demonio.

—No, no lo haré.

Para cuando llegamos a la salita, él ya se había resignado y tan solo se limitaba a mirarme ceñudo de vez en cuando y a mover las piernas unas tras otras para no chocar con las mías. Se veía cómico, bueno, al menos para mí lo era. Más que todo por el hecho de que caminábamos pareciendo un par de pingüinos en época de invierno, y añadiendo a esto el mohín molesto de Levi, no hacía más que aumentar el grado de diversión en toda la situación.

— ¿De qué tanto te ríes?

—Te ves adorable.

—Idiota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegamos Eren se dejó caer tranquilamente encima del sofá. Todo hubiera estado bien si ese degenerando no lo hubiera hecho conmigo encima suyo. Lo maldije mil veces e intenté soltarme pero a pesar de que de un momento a otro lo empecé a golpear, el solo se limitaba a abrazarme cada vez más fuerte y a hundir su rostro en mi cuello.

Miré por encima del hombro y detuve mi forcejeo al observar la tensión escrita en cada una de sus facciones. Puede que haya visto una que otra faceta tras otra de este mocoso, pero verlo así fue algo totalmente nuevo.

—Hey, mocoso.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Eh? Nada ¿Por qué? —Mentía, lo podía ver.

—No me vengas con esa mierda—musité girándome hacia él; aun en su regazo y con sus manos pegadas a mi cintura— ¿No piensas contarme?

Sentí como decaía la determinación con la que me sostenía y su sonrisa se volvía más forzada. Muy mala señal. Bajé la quijada y antes siquiera de pensarlo bien me estiré y me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Se vio sorprendido, lo que me llenó de una fuerte satisfacción. Quería preguntarle que le sucedía, pero forzarlo a hablar no parecía la solución más viable; así que opté por una opción muy distinta. No era muy propio de mi aceptar tales situaciones tan a la ligera y Eren no era el tipo de persona que permitiera la entrada a los problemas sin ningún tipo de obstáculo o impedimento. Lo mire un tanto receloso y lo besé.

Presioné mis labios contra los suyos y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Si no podía obligarlo a hablar al menos quería sentirme capaz de hacerle olvidar lo que sea que lo estuviera molestando, por lo menos unos minutos. Sentí sus dedos recorrer con lentitud y paciencia la parte baja de mi espalda, irguió su cuerpo e instintivamente me pegué más él, saboreando aquellos labios agridulces. Algo así, como el sabor de una manzana verde. Hundí mis caderas y él las tomó con suavidad y a la vez con un deseo reprimido. El mismo tipo de deseo del que yo era víctima en ese instante.

—No necesitas contenerte, mocoso—una sonrisa se formó en sus labios; lo sentí y abrí ligeramente los ojos. Él también me veía—Aquí no hay nadie que nos escuche.

De a poco ese extraño color aguamarina comenzó a opacarse hasta volverse un azul casi negruzco, ese azul que me había hecho pensar que era una irrealidad, pero ahí estaba; frente a mí, besándome y abrazándome con fuerza. Suspiré hundiendo mis manos en su cabello, sintiendo como esas hebras castañas comenzaban a enredarse alrededor de mis dedos y él me levantó. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y lo aprisioné mientras el repartía besos por todo mi cuello.

Me sentía perdido, como si en realidad estuviera siendo llevado por una brisa inexistente. Era tonto pensarlo, pero la realidad era así. Necesitaba a Eren, no como en un principio lo pensaba, no como una de las mejores medicinas para mitigar los problemas. No como un objeto de distracción. Sino como algo más valioso. Mi soporte.

Me estaba hundiendo en este sentimiento, a propia voluntad porque lo quería conmigo.

_¿Incluso si por alguna razón sales lastimado?_

Algo dentro de mí me decía que ese mocoso no se atrevería a hacerme daño, porque es simplemente Eren.

Un joven que me hizo saber que no todo en realidad es la mierda que hace tiempo creí que era. Yo quería mostrarle lo mismo, en especial aquellos días en los que se veía triste o pensativo, incluso molesto. Quería hacerle saber que la mierda de vida no podría nunca con alguien tan positivo y alegre como él.

Quería hacerlo. Quería simplemente convertirme en su único y egoísta soporte.

.

.

.

* * *

**Holiwis —les lanza amor—(?) ¿Cómo han estado? :´DDD **

**He vuelto a aparecer (._.)/ ¡Y he logrado actualizar! —llora— Espero que les haya gustado la conti ;-; Igual, cortito comparado con los capítulos anteriores. Lamentablemente creo que haré de esta forma todos los capítulos desde, porque así puede que alcance a actualizar cada semana. **

**O al menos esos espero .-.**

* * *

**Asdfhgfdsdsd Ahora pasaré a los hermousisisisimos reviews :´DD Primeramente Debo decirles que les amodoro personitas(?) Si no fuera por ustedes no habría aparecido :´D**

**Paloma-san: ****Ains (/.\\) –huye- No, el mono no, por favor ;-; Todo menos eso(?) xD Aun estoy viva y seguiré estándolo hasta que termine :´) Me alegro de que lo leas y espero que la conti te haya gustado ;-; Y espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final xD O seré yo quien te traumé(?) Bueno, no .-.**

**Hyuuga Mokame: ****Asdfgfdsd Heishous *q* Te diría que pasa pero soy una fiel defensora anti spoilers(?) xD Tampoco quiero que sufran, sé que nadie quiere(?) ;-; Att: La que se pasa leyendo angst día y noche. Aasdfsdsd Es de tus fic favoritos *-* -muere- Me alegro que te guste :´DD** **Besitos.**

**Daurina-Mikko: ****Todas la odian :-: Pero la realidad es que solo esta frustada sexualmente(?) :v bueno, no .-. Aasdfgfsdddsd Hablaran…prontamente ;-; Gracias por leer –llora- y gracias por dejar review –llora otravez(?) Besous.**

**Miss Paranoic: ****Aquí esta la conti ;-; asdfggfdsasassas ay que linda *u* te leíste en un día :´DDD –llora- Me hace muy, muy feliz que te guste y Ay T-T Ya no los podré hacer tan largos como antes TTT-TT Mi vida es demasiado miserable al igual que el tiempo y el colegio y los preuniversitarios y todo xD Muchisisisimas gracias por dejar review. Besouus.**

* * *

**Que hermoso TuT Es inspirador leerlas *-***

**Si no fueran por sus reviews, en realidad no estuviera aquí(?) ;-; Recuerdo que estaba golpeándome—literalmente—contra el escritorio porque no lograba resolver unos absurdos y muy largos ejercicios cuando, no sé porque, se me dio por entrar a fanficition y asdfghjgfda ahí estaban. Los reviews, los follow y los fav y fue como asdfggfdsasd A la mierda los deberes, me voy a escribir(?) xDD No sé por qué, pero siempre que hago deberes me viene la inspiración —esa que no puedes ignorar— TuT **

**Se los agradezco ;u;**

**Y SDFGHJJHGFDSASDFDSS ¡EL OVA! Heichou se vio…se vio tan uke ¡Deoj! Y Erwin o Irvin con su sonrisa de violador de bosque xDD Fue hermoso, aunque no es así como conocieron a Isabel pero igual lloré cuando la vi a ella y a Farlan. Fue…demasiado TuT Y EL MANGA TTT-TTT No diré sopilers pero ¡ESPERO QUE TODO ESTE BIEN! ;-; O no volveré a ser la misma.**

**OK, me calmo .-. **

**Y creo que eso es todo(?) xD**

**Nos vemous ~ **

_**Enlly **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si fuera así Eren y Levi ya estuvieron casados en el manga. Y Levi sería Levi Jaeger.  
**_

* * *

_**—Importancia**__**—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***_EREN_***

.

.

.

Cuando tenía nueve años.

Cuando apenas comenzaba ese transcurso nuevo de la verdadera tragedia que aún estaba en los cimientos del recuerdo de una familia unida y feliz. Aunque bueno en ese entonces no me importaba del todo el hecho de esperar algo bueno, tan solo me mantenía alerta cada vez que escuchaba el crujir de una grieta que me costó volver a unir la primera vez. Mis padres discutiendo.

Intentaba unirlos, daba todo de mí para que esa fisura no se hiciera más grande y terminara por disolverse por completo. No me di cuenta de que lo único que estaba provocando era la descomposición absoluta de una familia que dejó de amarse desde hace mucho tiempo.

Para cuando caí en la cuenta de aquello, mi mamá ya nos había abandonado y papá estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos deprimentes y pesimistas. No lo entendía.

Nunca me ha gustado esa sensación de rencor hacia una persona, odiaba el simple hecho de sentir un terrible remordimiento al no poder hablarle, y como parte extra, el sentir tristeza al evocar recuerdos vividos. Me hacía sentir presionado. Esa fue una de las razones por las que una tarde fría decidí abrir y rememorar un recuerdo bonito con mi madre. Lo logré, sonreí al recordarlo, incluso sentí esos pequeños pinchacitos en los ojos a causa de las lágrimas reprimidas, pero sonreí y lo guarde con mucho amor. Para que cada vez que me sintiera caer en la detestable red del odio; recordara y resista.

Mi mamá solía entrar a mi habitación de vez en cuando, no es como si aún mantuviera una imagen viva de su rostro, pero si podía revivir la leve sonrisa que lograba ofrecerme aquellas noches de fuerte lluvia y estruendosos relámpagos a cada minuto. Incluso se puede decir que aun recordaba como su trenza mediana con aspecto de simpleza —en realidad era una trenza muy compleja—, caía por sobre su hombro con delicadeza. Aun podía sentir como sus manos tibias con aroma a menta rozaban mis mejillas para luego dirigirse al edredón y subirla hasta tapar por completo mi cuello. Yo sonreía, a pesar de sentir que en cualquier momento desaparecería, lo hacía, y ella me abrazaba.

Ahora que lo pienso, era extraño.

No había noche en que no lo hiciera, era como si de alguna forma, al ofrecerme esos pequeños gestos se sintiera en paz consigo misma. Tal vez pensaba que al hacerme saber que me amaba podría aligerar su absurda partida. Pero créanme, no lo hizo en absoluto.

Amaba a mi madre.

Incluso cuando papá me grito que ella nos había abandonado, la seguía amando. Aunque bueno, ya no podía decir que sentía lo mismo ahora, puede que algún tipo de afecto a cada uno de los recuerdos provenientes de ella. Pero tan solo eso, ya no la extrañaba.

O al menos de eso quería convencerme.

El problema se derivaba en el hecho de haberme sentido tan abandonado aquellos años viviendo bajo la tutela única de mi padre. No terminé de odiarla, pero esos sentimientos de soledad parecieron quedarse conmigo. No fueron capaces de soltarme aunque tampoco es como si yo hubiera puesto alguna especie de defensa contra ellos.

Se afianzaron tanto a mí como para olvidar las sensaciones que traía el verdadero cariño y también como para olvidar como se entregaba amor. Olvidé por completo sentirme dependiente de alguien —aunque por una parte eso era bueno—, lo que me molestaba era que a pesar de todo aun mantuve esa dolorosa manía de aferrar a las personas a mí. De alguna forma hacerlas dependientes de mi persona.

Me sentía como un terrible error en el mundo cuando lo hacía; como un extraño ante mis propios ojos. Desagradable.

Necesitaba volver a ser alguien capaz de dar y recibir amor. Y necesitaba alguien que fuera capaz de dármelo, resistirlo y ser paciente con el amor que entregaba. No había día en el que no me preguntara si lograría encontrar a _esa _persona o incluso verla de lejos. No me importaba del todo.

Y bueno…

Nunca me imaginé que esa persona sería un universitario. Un universitario malhumorado, impaciente, con calificaciones mucho mejores que las mías y que parece trabajar como alguna especie de bailarina en uno del bares más reconocidos en Sina.

Nunca, ni en mis más extrañas fantasías me vi con alguien parecido.

Ya pesar de todo, sentía que era la única persona capaz de lidiar conmigo, de quererme y a la vez —con una fuerte determinación— de abofetearme si por alguna razón me desviaba del camino. Era como si lo hubiera estado esperando de forma inconsciente.

No podía haber nadie más que él.

Levi.

_Mi Levi. _

.

.

.

Me miraba expectante.

No podía evitar notarlo, y mi cuerpo tampoco parecía estar lo suficientemente lúcido como para ignorar aquellas miradas afiladas y estoicas que lanzaba. Aun se mantenía pegado a mí, dejándome sentir los leves estremecimientos del que su cuerpo era víctima y sin pedirlo si quiera sonreí, volviendo a aventurarme en un sinfín de intentos fallidos. Me frustraba no poder tocarlo.

Lleve con cuidado una de mis manos hacia su pálido abdomen. Amaba esa apariencia de fino cristal aunque difícilmente podría dejarme engañar, antes de que pudiera rozarla al menos unos cuantos milímetros, volvió a utilizar una de sus manos libres para apararla.

—Levi—murmuré en tono impaciente, dejando caer mi cuerpo encima de la cama. Bueno, la mitad de mi cuerpo ya que Levi se encontraba sentado a horcajadas encima de mí.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, ya llevaba más de quince minutos lidiando con la situación y Levi se negaba a hablar acerca de lo que le molestaba. Porque era más que notable su irritación hacia mí.

— ¿No piensas hablar?

— ¿Hablar de qué? —le pregunté a lo que recibí como respuesta un gruñido de su parte. No lo hacía a propósito, en realidad no sabía de qué me hablaba, pero intuí que me lo diría por la forma en como acercó su rostro al mío.

—Lo noté, Eren. No soy tonto—musitó pareciendo más molesto que antes—Estas pensativo y tu sonrisa no es la que siempre muestras, mocoso.

Mierda.

—No me mientas y tan solo dímelo, idiota ¿Crees que es divertido verte con cara de profesor con falta de sexo?

—Levi…—Estaba en problemas. Lo tenía planeado todo, desde el momento en el que se lo diría hasta el momento en el que termine de decírselo. Pero ahora, ¿Cómo rayos pude haber olvidado lo observador que podía llegar a ser? —Todo está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

— ¿Parezco preocupado?

—Ahora que lo pienso, no—volví a intentar levantarme pero Levi no dejó que me moviera más allá de…bueno, no dejó que me moviera en absoluto—Te lo diré pero al menos déjame sentarme.

Estrechó los ojos con sospecha pareciendo considerar el trato y se movió hacia un lado para dejar a mi cuerpo libre. Reprimí una sonrisa macabra al verlo bajar la guardia tan rápido, aunque puede que en realidad no la haya bajado, sino que pronto sería víctima de una de sus trampas; me estremecí de solo pensarlo, pero si no lo intentaba seguramente no ganaría nada en absoluto. Cuando observé que estaba lo suficientemente distraído, lo tomé rápidamente de las caderas y lo volví a recostar en la cama; con la diferencia de que ahora yo estaba encima, controlando la situación. O eso creí por unos míseros segundos.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! ¡Suéltame!— Por Dios. Esquivaba con dificultad cada uno de sus golpes, aunque claro no podía decir lo mismo de mis oídos. Seguramente de aquí no saldría vivo o tal vez si lo hiciera, con una extensa lista de insultos, injurias y muchas más palabrotas que en mi vida pude haber escuchado. Incluso en francés.

—Está bien, Levi.

—NO, NO ESTA BIEN, IDIOTA. TE VOY A MATAR—sin poder contenerme solté una risita a lo que recibí como respuesta un almohadazo en la cara— ¡¿Qué te parece tan divertido?!

Seguí riendo, quería responder pero no podía. Quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, susurrarle "te amo" las veces que sean necesarias, hacerlo sonreír, también ser las causas principales de sus ceños fruncidos y de aquellos mohines que sus finos labios formaban de forma involuntaria. Por Dios, quería decirle tanto, pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que si emitía palabra comenzaría a llorar.

Una total estupidez.

Lo abracé a pesar de aun escuchar sus quejas de negación y hundí mi rostro en el hueco curvado de su cuello. Olía a café y…suavizante.

—Te amo, Levi—sentí su cuerpo tensarse y de manera inmediata relajarse bajo el mío. Lo tomé con cuidado, lo abracé con más fuerza y volví a robar sus labios.

Aprovecharía. Le demostraría que lo amaba más de lo que creía, que a pesar de que nos separemos lo seguiría queriendo como a nadie en este mundo. Quería convencerlo, para que así sepa que no lo dejaría y que a pesar de todo volvería a su lado…a amarlo, a hacerlo enojar, a sacarle esas risitas calladas y especialmente a terminar de curar las heridas que parecen aun estar grabadas en su mente y su corazón.

Inhalé su aroma y el tiró de mis pantalones hacia abajo. No me importaba nada más en ese momento, lo haría sentir de una forma diferente, lo haría gemir con amor, y le susurraría las palabras que estuve guardando, no importaba si pensaba que me pasaba con la palabrería cursi. Porque sé que a él lo hacen sentir feliz muy en el fondo. De un momento a otro la ropa comenzó a desaparecer entre nosotros, ni siquiera fui consciente del momento exacto en el que el volvió a sentarse a horcajadas encima.

Observé como cogió aire con gesto nervioso, un gesto nervioso que estaba seguro de que quería esconder de alguna forma. No lo pasé por alto; sonreí y agarré su cintura con delicadeza. Me miró enarcando una ceja, pero aun así pasó las palmas de sus manos por mi pecho, haciéndose camino hasta mi cuello con lentitud. Y simplemente se acercó.

—El mundo no es la mierda que parece—susurró las palabras tan bajito que por un momento hubiera jurado que no estuvieron ahí. Pero lo hicieron, él lo dijo tan solo para mí. Y a pesar de que no sabía exactamente la razón, me devolvieron esos retazos de esperanza que creía perdidos en nuestra relación. Esta relación que apenas estaban dando los primeros pasos.

—No…contigo no lo es—reprimí un gemido al sentir una de sus manos en mi miembro. Me veía deseoso…deseoso y con un brillo muy diferente al de la primera vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por Dios.

¿Cómo pude vivir sin ser capaz de ver esos ojos cada día?

Con más energía, volví a bajar la mano junto con mi boca alrededor de su longitud, deleitándome con sus gruñidos contenidos y con esa mirada brillante y lujuriosa pegada en mí. Era irreal verlo de esa forma, más que todo por el hecho de que sus ojos de un momento a otro volvieron a cambiar de tonalidad, por completo. Podía jurar que hace unos cuantos minutos estaban oscuros, pero como si nada se fueron tiñendo de un azul fuerte, un verde resplandeciente y a la vez peligroso…y lo que más me asustaba fueron los sentimientos que cargaban.

Succioné la cabeza de su erguido miembro, notando la sensación resbaladiza del líquido pre seminal comenzando a salir. El ya no podía contenerse, lo sabía por la forma en como llevó ambas manos a mi cabello y empezó a elevar su cadera, provocando que su pene entre más dentro. Envestía, lo hacía sin dejar de mirarme y yo tampoco me sentía capaz de apartar la mirada.

—Ahh…—sus manos de pronto ya no se enredaban en mi cabello, sus palmas tomaron mi rostro y me atrajeron hacia sus labios—…Me vas a matar, Levi.

Soltó una risita jadeante. Me mantuve observándolo, hasta que sentí como acercaba su miembro a mi entrada, apenas lo rozaba pero lo podía sentir totalmente húmedo. Me mordí el labio, conteniendo los gemidos de dolor al sentir la intromisión de uno de sus dedos, entonces el volvió a acercarse a mí, y no me dejo más salida que devolverle el beso.

Puede que no sea el hombre perfecto que aparentaba tras la sonrisa permanente que llevaba en el rostro. Tal vez solo era una fachada para esconder los sentimientos que en realidad sentía; lo decía porque una persona no podía simplemente permanecer tanto tiempo feliz, era algo imposible. Eren era humano, una persona optimista, alegre e infantil.

Pero ¿Tan solo eso?

—¡Ah! —apresé en mi mano un pedazo del edredón, sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez —algo totalmente falso—su miembro haciéndose paso en mi interior.

Tenía sus manos afianzadas a cada lado de mi cadera, el mismo era quien tiraba de mí hacia abajo y se hundía con profundidad._ ¡Por el amor de Dios, Levi! _No te comportes como una casta virgen en su primera vez, se supone que ya lo tuviste dentro ¿no? ¡Dos malditas veces!

Me separé de su pecho y enseguida sentí como sus testículos llegaron hasta mi entrada. Santa mierda, por un momento creí que aún faltaba la mitad, no, por un momento pensé que apenas había metido la cabeza. Solté un suspiro entre aliviado y molesto. No me cansaría de preguntármelo. ¿Cómo carajos es que tenía un pene tan enorme?

Me apoyé en su pecho usando ambas manos, ladeando mi cadera, probándolo a seguir.

El jadeaba y a juzgar por sus ojos entrecerrados seguro intentaba controlarse. El problema estaba en que yo no quería que lo haga, lo quería amándome, quería que me mirara con ojos hambrientos y me arrebatara el aire con estocadas fuertes y firmes. Siendo llevado por mis propios deseos, saqué su pene de mi interior y tras un momento volví a caer sobre él, llenándome con la sensación placentera de mis paredes abriéndose otra vez y abrazándolo.

—¡Nngh! —volví a repetir la misma acción, dejando salir mis gemidos sin recato y pudor.

Me sorprendí al notar que el dolor desapareció más rápido que la vez anterior, ahora apenas quedaban rastros de incomodidad, tan solo lo sentía a él hundido muy en el fondo, a sus manos acariciando mis muslos de arriba abajo con una lentitud excitante y desesperante a la vez.

Entonces él se sentó, me abrazó pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Jadeé volviendo a sentir sus estocadas ir y venir con más rapidez, mantenía su frente apoyada en la mía mientras soltaba gruñidos de placer sobre mis labios. Me miraba diferente, tenía una especie de temor aprisionándome desde que lo vi parado en el jardín; no se había visto bien, su mirada había estado pérdida y su ceño fruncido, como en muy pocas veces lo había estado.

—Te necesito—murmuró al tiempo que levantaba con brusquedad su cadera, envistiendo, volviendo a llenarme de su calor y encontrando mi propia perdición placentera y agónica.

—¡Ahhh!..Mhgm E-eren—lo rodeé con fuerza del cuello, experimentando una de las sensaciones más intensas en la base de mi estómago. Como…como una bola de mariposas estúpidas y atontadas chocando contra mis órganos.

Seguía deslizándose hacia el fondo, y mi propio cuerpo lo llamaba con una desesperación increíble.

Esto estaba siendo diferente, sentía que el en realidad quería dejarme algo más que un recuerdo. Como si quisiera adentrarse a mí para así no volver a salir nunca más. Y eso no hacía más que angustiarme a niveles insospechados.

Me vi obligado a recostarme. Eren se mantenía aun pegado y tras volver a acomodarse encima, continuó con cada una de sus estocadas salvajes. Me sentía al límite, sus penetraciones chocaban contra mi próstata e inevitablemente eso no hacía más que provocar corrientes celestiales a lo largo y ancho de mi organismo. Llevé mis manos a su espalda, al ya no sentirme satisfecho con solo apretar el edredón, y lo atraje más a mi cuerpo. Mis gemidos ya no fueron suficiente desahogo para las sensaciones que me atacaban; quería gritar, liberarme, hacerle saber que también lo necesitaba. Más de lo que creía.

—¡Ah! Mhhg…ya…ya n-no..ya no pu-puedo mas—lo apreté dentro, deseando llenarme por completo con su aroma. Sus manos tomaron las mías entrelazando los dedos e instintivamente les di un suave apretón.

—No importa lo que pase—susurró y tan solo bastaron un par de estocadas fuertes y rápidas para que de pronto mi interior se sintiera impregnado de un líquido cálido y espeso.

"_Tocar el cielo con los dedos"_

Esa frase fue la que hizo presencia justo en esos instantes. Siempre he pensado que era la frase más poco creíble en la industria de las novelas o de los libros, nunca me pareció algo con el suficiente grado de realidad como para tomarlo en serio. Porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio se sentiría flotar hasta llegar a tocar el cielo? Obviamente no una persona con el suficiente raciocinio como para permitir que ese tipo de pensamientos entraran en su cabeza. A menos, claro, que esté bajo efecto de algún tipo de droga.

Pero ahora.

Me sentía un estúpido tipo desvariando.

No era posible tocar el cielo.

ESO NO TENÍA SENTIDO.

Pero como la mierda que lo sentía en ese instante.

Me sentía rozar el mismísimo puto cielo con la punta de los dedos, incluso podía decir que el mismo cielo fue el que bajo hacia mí. Absurdo, ilógico, incoherente, irracional, ridículo, incomprensible, estúpido, tonto, pueden llamarlo como quieran pero a pesar de todo, eso no le podía quitar la sensación hormigueante y apasionante, mucho menos podía quitarle la jodida magia que llevaba consigo.

No podían quitarle los destellos, ni lo bonito que lo hacían ver. Especialmente, lo locamente enamorado que puede estar alguien a esa magnitud.

Inquietante, en serio. Esto de enamorarse era cosa del demonio.

No había duda.

.

.

.

Sentía mi cuerpo al límite, no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera después de darme un largo baño pude dejar pasar esa serie de estremecimientos en mi cuerpo, aun sensible. Y como no estarlo, después de todo Eren seguía siendo el "mocoso hormonado". Debí haber intuido que ese "solo quiero ayudarte a llegar al baño" en realidad significaría un "no importa el lugar, te lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces". Y en efecto me lo dijo, el idiota se atrevió a decírmelo al oído justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme en la ducha.

Pervertido de mierda.

Suspiré enterrando mi rostro en la almohada, tenía que pensar en algo. A pesar de que lo vi relajado e incluso volvió a ofrecerme sus tantas sonrisas sinceras, aun lo notaba apagado e inquieto. Me molestaba y preocupaba a la vez.

Esperaba poder hablar con él, justamente ahora lo estaba esperando, pero ese idiota no se dignaba a salir del baño. Quizá aún siga resentido por el tremendo sermón que se ganó por no aprender a controlar un poco más sus impulsos de niño acosador. Ah, quien sabe.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y con ello mi paciencia se iba largando a la mierda poco a poco. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para ir a sacarlo a rastras del baño, escuché la puerta abrirse con lentitud para que después de unos segundos se volviera a cerrar tras Eren…un Eren demasiado candente.

Reprimí el deseo de suspirar dramáticamente. No podía ser que deseara volver a tener una tercera ronda con ese mocoso, tenía que controlarme.

—No se calentaba.

— ¿Calentarse quien, idiota? No puede ser que ni bien salgas de la ducha, comiences con tus estupideces.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero ahora que hice? —preguntó mirándome entre indignado y confundido—Hablaba de la ducha. El agua no se calentaba.

— ¿Qué? —Por el amor de Dios ¿Qué me pasaba?

—Que el agua de la ducha no se calentaba.

—Ah…debiste haber empezado por ahí, mocoso. No soy un puto adivino— me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda y llevé el edredón más arriba de mi cuello. —Y ponte algo o te resfriarás.

—Pero…—

—Me tomé la…maldita molestia de llamar a tu maldito chofer para que traiga una maldita muda de ropa malditamente nueva.

Lo escuché reír con diversión pero claro, me encargué de que esa sonrisita desparezca al lanzarle la almohada a la cara. Aunque al parecer no obtuve el efecto deseado porque siguió riendo el muy descerebrado.

Tras lo que parecieron unos cuantos minutos, sentí el lado de mi cama hundirse por la presencia de Eren. Incluso el aroma a vainilla lo acompañó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondí sintiéndome al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Tengo la sensación de que no moderé del todo mi fuerza.

— ¿Oh, enserio? —Pregunté girando mi cuerpo hacia a su rostro inquieto—Te lo diré, mocoso. Te excediste.

Suspiró llevando su mano hacia mi mejilla y acariciándola— Lo siento, pero…tampoco es como si pudieras culparme por todo. Tú me tentabas a posta.

—No digas incoherencias, idiota—jaloneé un mechón de su cabello, molesto—Eren…

—Te amo—me interrumpió acariciando mi cintura y pegándome a él—No lo olvides ¿sí?

Asentí girando los ojos. Ese mocoso nunca cambiaba.

—Habla, idiota.

— ¿De qué?

—Mocoso…

—No sé de qué estabas hablando.

Cualquier tipo a esta edad tendría que tener paciencia, para absolutamente todo. Lamentablemente yo no lo era, más bien mi paciencia siempre se mantenía pendiendo de un delgado hilo, así que muchos de mis compañeros optaban por saltarse cualquier habladuría innecesaria para ir al punto en concreto cuando se trataba de mí.

Bueno, a excepción de Hanji. Pero eso se debía a que estaba loca y no pensaba con total lucidez las cosas.

Y ahora Eren.

—Escucha—tomé aire, frunciendo el entrecejo involuntariamente—Entenderé si no me lo quieres decir, después de todo son tus problemas, no los míos. Es tu vida, no la mía. Así que estás en todo el puto derecho de guardártelo y afrontar esto maldit…solo.

Ah, para esto de hablar con tranquilidad simplemente no servía.

—Así que dejaré de preguntarlo y…—

Lo escuché maldecir bajito lo que me sorprendió. No recordaba haberlo escuchado soltar alguna mala palabrota o un insulto, al menos no frente a mí. Eren no se miraba bien, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme a los ojos, y a pesar de que lo quería negar, me preocupaba a niveles sorprendentes la tensión de su cuerpo y en como mantenía su agarre en mi cintura.

—Nos hicieron una propuesta.

— ¿Eh?

Entonces por fin llevó su mirada hacia mí—A la banda, nos…nos propusieron una gira fuera de la ciudad.

Ahora lo entendía.

—Y los chicos aceptaron.

El…

—No lo sabía—negó con la cabeza viéndose cada vez más angustiado—Me enteré hoy en la mañana.

—Es tu propia banda y no te lo dijeron…—

—Al parecer lo estaban guardando como regalo de navidad.

_Navidad_

— ¿Navidad? —Maldición, ¿Por qué carajos me sentía tan molesto y … ¿decepcionado? — ¿Cuándo…cuando comienza la gira?

—En Diciembre—lo soltó en un suspiro y yo no pude más que apartar la mirada hacia la ventana. Preguntándome si la lluvia seguirá cayendo.

—No estarás en navidad.

Negó con la cabeza, viéndose apesadumbrado.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo…?

Volvió a negar—No lo sé pero…si nos va bien probablemente vaya alargándose el tiempo y bueno, seguramente serán un par meses.

¿Un par de meses? ¿UN MALDITO PAR DE MESES? ¿A quién intenta engañar? Dudaba que solo fueran un par de meses, teniendo en cuenta que aparte de ser talentosos, son jóvenes atractivos, indudablemente el nuevo juguete de la falsedad de prensa y con la novedad de que usan unas misteriosas máscaras.

Obviamente les iba a ir bien.

O tal vez no. Quien sabe y lo tenga de vuelta antes siquiera de que pueda decir "Eren, eres un completo idiota por dejarme solo".

—…Nada mal.

— ¿Qué?

—Que nada mal—volví a repetir, exasperado—Es una oferta que no llegan todos los días.

—Levi…—

—Serías un total imbécil si no lo aceptaras.

—Pero…—

—Además este es tu sueño ¿no? —Regresé a mirarlo—Y el de tu banda.

Yo mismo se lo pedí. Fui yo quien soltó esa promesa, pero no fue simple e inútil palabrería. Se lo hice prometer porque de verdad quería que así fuera, sin importar que. Mientras el cumpliera sus sueños, todo estaría bien.

—No quiero dejarte—susurró con voz rota.

Volvía a ver a aquel Eren vulnerable. Me provocó un estremecimiento de temor. Se suponía que él era quien me consolaba, quien me abrazaba cuando me sentía al límite y soltaba estupideces cuando lo veía necesario. Pero yo ¿Qué mierda podía hacer?

—No sé si lo conozcas ¿sabes? —me acomodé en su pecho y lo abracé con fuerza. Sintiendo las bordes de mi interior comenzar a resquebrajarse—Pero existe un aparato, uno pequeño. Puede que a veces sea una molestia, pero en serio, es muy útil—sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda con una lentitud temblorosa— ¿Sabes cómo se llama?...Se llama celular, mocoso. Y se usa para este tipo de casos.

Justamente en ese instante lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos para así evitar pensar más de lo necesario. Como por ejemplo en el hecho de que a cada ciudad que vaya habrá más de esas mujeres indecentes que querrán propasarse, de esas mujeres que seguramente tendrán más curvas y serán más divertidas, de esas que lograran sacarle aquellas carcajadas que yo no puedo. También el hecho de que volveré a pasar una navidad solo, y también mi cumpleaños, aunque bueno, eso dejé de tomarlo en cuenta desde hace tiempo.

Una total mierda.

.

.

.

* * *

**Holiwis amoures ~ **

**¿Cómo han estado? :´333 Espero que hayan disfrutado de la navidad y que hayan comido muchos chocolates y caramelos *q***

**Bueno y para los que celebraron el dia de los inocentes(?) TT-TT En lo personal sufrí mucho(?) No se si porque soy demasiada lenta o enserio, soy demasiado ignorante xD Pero me creí demasiadas cosas y ;-; **

**Crueldad everywhere(?) Pero bueno :3333333333 —añada risa psicópata— **

**Ahora, les deseo un feliz inicio de año. Ah qué :´DDD Por si las dudas. Talvez me vuelvan a ver ese día. **

**Quien sabe, espero poder subir un cap antes de que terminen las vacaciones de navidad TTvTT **

**Quiero agradecer de todo kokoro a las personitas que le dieron follow y fav al fic. Son unos amores llenos de purpurina brishante…a lo bien. **

**Asdfghjsddsd Paloma-san gracias por dejar review, a pesar de que me traumes XDD Espero que te haya gustado la conti. Ah :´DDD Se te amodora. Besouus~**

**Bueno, me voy –se va- xD **

**Nos vemos pronto. Adiosito.**

_**Enlly**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si fuera así Eren y Levi ya estuvieron casados en el manga. Y Levi sería Levi Jaeger sdfghjksd *p***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Cambio de planes**_**—**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***_LEVI_***_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy desperté con ganas de besarte_

Me removí al sentir algo cálido chocar contra mi nuca descubierta. Ah, mierda. Aun no me sentía preparado para afrontar la realidad más allá de la puerta cerrada de mi habitación, aun sentía mi cuerpo demasiado pesado, igual los parpados y la cama justamente ahora parecía estar hecha de plumas y mucho, mucho algodón de azúcar…con aroma a vainilla.

—_Tengo una sed de acariciarte_—

— ¡Mmmh! —aparté la mano de Eren al sentir como levantaba un buen tramo de mi camiseta—Basta.

—_Enredarme a ti y no soltarte_—suspiré al sentir una vez más su tacto tibio sobre mi abdomen. Era imposible descansar con tipos de esa edad. No lo digo por experiencia, no me he acostado con alguien menor que yo, claro. Lamentablemente esta era la primera vez—_Eres tan embriagante. Eres tú._

Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Una sensación vibrante comenzó a hacerse paso por mi pecho hasta la base de mi estómago, provocando que me volviera a sentir nervioso y emocionado a la vez. Carajo. Maldito cuerpo y maldita cada una de sus formas de demostrar que estoy vivo.

Estaba cantándome…otra vez.

Pero la diferencia era que ya no demostraba inseguridad al hacerlo, como sucedió la primera vez. Ahora no solo me cantaba empleando susurros sugerentes. Oh, claro que no. También se sentía lo suficientemente determinado de pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de modestia y a pegar su cuerpo al mío con total libertad. No es como si me sintiera incómodo al sentirlo —o al menos eso quería hacerme creer—, es solo que esa estúpida sensación no hacía más que acrecentar cada vez que Eren dejaba al aire un verso.

Ese mocoso ha sido la primera persona que me ha cantado. Y ese simple hecho me hacía sentir especial. Aunque quien sabe… seguramente ya ha pasado por relaciones antes, nada le impedía dedicarles canciones.

—_Quiero contemplarte sin contar el tiempo. Dibujarte con mis puros recuerdos_—Eren continuó, pero mi mente aún seguía creando conjeturas…estúpidas—_En mi mente marcarme tus labios, tus besos. _

_Estar aquí otro momento. Eres tú._

¿A quién quería engañar? Mierda, el simple hecho de pensar en sus labios soltando palabras —más que todo, si eran cursis—a otra persona, me provocaba un estremecimiento irritante al fondo de mi pecho. Ni hablar de los deseos de ahorcarlo a él y a la persona que se supone que es solo obra de mi mente inquieta.

Algo que nunca pensé que sucedería.

Me giré entreabriendo los ojos y justo cuando estaba a punto de empujarlo fuera de la cama sentí sus labios invadiendo los míos con agilidad—_Me encanta verte, tenerte, abrazarte cuando estoy a un lado de ti_—esparcía besos y yo comenzaba a sentirme tonto…otra vez—_Todo lo bueno de mi florece. Eres tú ese imán de una preciosa energía, es tu alma que envía señales a mi cuerpo_—Oh, pero que ironía. Llevé mis manos a los mechones esparcidos por su nuca al tiempo que él apoyaba su frente sobre la mía, aun cantando con sus labios pegados a mi mejilla—_Porque este sigue pidiendo ese aroma de ti, que me invita al acecho. Eres tu_—Mocoso presuntuoso, ¿Por qué tenía una voz tan malditamente sexy? ¡¿Porque, maldición, porque?!

—Aun no comprendo cómo es que les ofrecieron una gira—solté una vez que dejó de cantar y tan solo sentía su respiración acompasada chocar contra mi cuello.

Lo sentí sonreír.

Joder, ¿Cómo iban a ser mis días sin él?

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos al sentir mi cuerpo completamente descansado, me sentía bien. Bueno comparado con la noche pasada, se podía decir que estaba mejorando del catarro que me empujó directamente en la cama. Todo por lo frío que se encontraba fuera.

Me giré y extendí el brazo con la esperanza de encontrar al malhumorado universitario a mi lado. Pero no estaba, con lo único que me encontré fue con los molestos rayos de luz dando justo en mis adormilados ojos. Suspiré levantándome.

¿A dónde iría?

Llevé ambas manos a mi cabello e intenté dejarlo decente, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

Bueno, eso no importaba— ¿Levi?

No obtuve respuesta. Fruncí el ceño, dirigiéndome escaleras abajo y de inmediato me arrepentí de no haber tomado mi abrigo, sentía una brisa fría soplando por entre las fisuras más pequeñas de la ventana y por debajo de la puerta de entrada. Por Dios, el invierno en Sina era un total congelador viviente, ni se diga cómo estará el exterior.

Para resumir las cosas, llevaba una semana con tres días saliendo con Levi. Me emocionaba pensarlo, a pesar de no ser la gran cosa, ya que tan solo eran unos cuantos días, pero para mí era un completo logro. Debo admitir que fue un poco complicado al principio, más que todo el hecho de acostumbrarme a los principios estrictos de Levi. Primeramente la limpieza, eso era lo esencial en cualquier tipo de situación. No pasaba por alta hasta la mínima mota de polvo. No exagero.

Los primeros días pasaba restregando el piso y subiendo hasta los lugares más recónditos para limpiar los restos de polvo del techo. Pero, para mi buena suerte, comenzó a bajar de intensidad su obsesión por la limpieza un par de días después. Luego del tema de la suciedad, estaba otro, que a mi parecer era más importante que cualquier otra: Su trabajo. Su maldito trabajo.

Le rogué, le imploré y hasta le ordené que no fuera.

El costado de mi frente aun duele a causa del control remoto que me lanzó la tarde que reuní todo el coraje, fui a la habitación y usé mi propio cuerpo como obstáculo para su partida. No lo tomó bien. Al final terminó saliendo de la casa y yo casi inconsciente en el piso.

Así que en ese tema no puedo hacer nada. Incluso Levi pidió a uno de los guardias que me prohibiera la entrada al bar, me moleste bastante y se lo dije. Pero el no hizo más que molestarse el doble y encerrarse en el baño por un día entero, no me hizo caso ni siquiera cuando me disculpe y le pedí que saliera para comer. Fui absolutamente ignorado.

Así que ahora tan solo me quedo hasta tarde en la casa, esperándolo.

Limpieza, trabajo y por último el tema de la intimidad.

Y ¡mierda! Eso también me frustraba bastante, pero lo dejaba pasar. Mas que todo por las palabras que murmuro una vez que soltó la última regla.

_No tendremos sexo. _

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

—_Porque yo lo digo._

—_Eso no es justo._

—_No, no lo es._

—_Si lo admites, entonces cámbialo._

—_No._

— _¿Por qué?_

Se había acercado, con una paciencia nada propia de él—_Quiero demostrarte algo a ti y…también quiero demostrarme algo a mí mismo._

Estuve pensando en lo que me dijo y tras unos críticos minutos de completa reflexión, volví hacia él y acepté gustoso. Comprendí que lo único que quería era una relación que no solo gire en torno al deseo físico, mi Levi pedía algo más. Y eso me llenó de tanta alegría y emoción.

Especialmente me provocó una necesidad tremenda de demostrarle de muchas formas diferentes el amor que tenía hacia él. La situación en ese instante fue surrealista, bueno, tal vez exagero, puede que solo yo lo haya sentido así. Levi es un hombre de pocas palabras, y para mí el solo escucharlo imponerme esa regla me hizo darme cuenta de que él también está poniendo de parte.

Me estaba dando esa oportunidad.

Me estaba ofreciendo la llavecita oxidada de su corazón.

Me apoyé e la encimera de la cocina, mirando inquieto el reloj encima de la cafetera. Al parecer hoy permitió que me quedara pegado a las sábanas. Suspiré apesadumbrado debatiéndome entre llamarlo o esperar pacientemente y aprovechar preparando el desayuno.

La opción era clara ante mis ojos.

Salí rápidamente y me encaminé hacia la salita de estar en busca del teléfono. Hubiera usado el celular pero lamentablemente Levi lo escondió, en quien sabe dónde, con la única e inevitable razón de que le estresaba el sonidito de entrada llamante. No pregunté más, fue él mismo quien delató sus propios sentimientos de molestia el día que Armin y Mikasa tocaron a su puerta buscándome. Según mis conclusiones, Levi escondió el apartito para evitar que conteste a las, según él, "llamadas descomedidas" de Mikasa. Pero no salió bien. Al final terminaron por venir como si mi propia integridad física no estuviera en juego con ese arrebato preocupado por parte de mi hermana.

Y Levi…bueno, Levi.

Tuve que intentar tranquilizarlo de muchas formas, una de ellas prometerle prepararle unos cuantos cupcakes. Le gustaban, demasiado. Y luego aventurarme a robarle un beso a esos labios fruncidos en fastidio. Se calmó, pero terminó limpiando el auto de Berth quien tan solo había ido a dejar unas cuantas mudas de ropa, mi cepillo de dientes y un par de cosas más para mí "rápida estadía" en la casa de Levi.

Cómico en un principio, pero lo digo yo, que estuve observando de lejos como mi gruñoncito novio le lanzaba mirada letales al pobre Bertholdt cada vez que le decía que no se preocupe, que el mismo había lavado el auto esa mañana. Vaya alguien a decirle que no servirían de nada sus palabras.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de descolgar el teléfono, el sonido de llantas chirriando al detenerse me detuvo. Levanté la mirada y logré observar el auto de Levi estacionarse frente al jardín. Suspiré aliviado y corrí hacia la puerta de entrada para recibirlo. Lo que no me esperaba era que Levi saliera de la puerta del copiloto con una cara de pocos amigos, esa que tanto me estaba costando desparecer, y que de la puerta del conductor saliera Farlan. Un Farlan pareciendo preocupado.

Sentí un frío recorrerme y a pesar de lo frío que estaba el ambiente salí con urgencia. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no me había avisado? Y ¿Por qué mierda estaba con Farlan?

Levi pareció sentirme porque levantó la mirada y centro su atención en mí. Y no sé porque fue que lo hice, quería culpar a mi carácter y a la falta de control que tenía sobre mis propias reacciones. Pero para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba golpeando a Farlan, lo golpeaba de lleno, aprisionándolo entre el capó del auto y mi propio cuerpo. Intentaba defenderse, incuso me gritaba que me tranquilizara.

Levi también lo hacía, pero yo no escuchaba. No podía parar.

— ¡EREN DETENTE! ¡ES SUFICENTE! —los fuertes brazos de Levi comenzaron a tirar de mi hacia atrás. Quería parar, mierda, tenía miedo de herir a Levi.

Me separé jadeante, tanto de Farlan como de los brazos de Levi. Escuché el sonidito de unas llaves tintineando al chocar y aun sintiéndome al borde de mis impulsos me di la vuelta y corrí. Era un maldito cobarde, así me sentía, una persona débil dejándose dominar por ese tipo de arranques que ya creí olvidados, incuso llegué a pensar que no necesitaría asistir más al grupo de "control de ira", al que me habían obligado a ir.

Escuché a Levi gritarme algo, pero no me detuve. Continué corriendo con miedo a ver la decepción en sus ojos, o arrepentimiento. Hubiera preferido que me golpeara a que simplemente se hubiera quedado observándome. Había algo completamente fuera de lugar con su estilo de vida, sentía que yo lo estaba poniendo de cabeza.

Me apoyé encima de un árbol sin dejar de mirar hacia el piso lleno de charquitos. El frío comenzaba a hacerse paso por las pequeñas fisuras de mi delgada camisa, y sentía la helada agua colarse sin piedad dentro de mi zapatos. Aunque no me importaba en absoluto. Lo que en realidad estaba provocando que mi sangre se congelara y mi pulso se disparara dolorosamente, tenía un nombre, uno muy distinto a "invierno" y a pesar de eso, parecía tener un poco de similitud.

Levi.

¿Cómo haría para remediarlo?

Mi propio ser sabía que no pasaría mucho para que me recompusiera y volviera a casa a afrontar las consecuencias de mis propios actos. Pero ¿y luego qué? ¿Y si se daba cuenta del error que cometió al haber aceptado salir conmigo?

Fui resbalando por el tronco de aquel árbol hasta dar con el piso. No lo soportaría, otra vez tener que pasar por lo mismo sería demasiado. Temía romperme por completo. Temía irme sin haber aprovechado en su totalidad la presencia de Levi, porque sabía que el arrepentimiento era el peor de los tragos.

Mierda.

¿Y Cómo prepararía los cupcakes que le ofrecí?

.

.

.*_LEVI_*

.

.

.

Entreabrí con lentitud la cortina cubriendo la ventana.

Lo hice lo más lento posible, incluso ladeé la cabeza con más paciencia de lo que se me es acostumbrado.

_Paciencia_. Algo que se estaba largando al carajo justo en esos momentos.

Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo fuera, perdido una vez más en las pequeñas y coloridas flores que crecían fuera, al borde del jardín. Siempre que salía o volvía se tomaba la molestia de observarlas por unos cuantos minutos, sin falta. No sabía porque lo hacía, y no es como si yo fuera a preguntarle algo tan estúpido.

Pero… me encantaría saberlo ahora.

—Levi.

Negué a modo de respuesta. Eren aún no se dignaba a dar señales de vida.

— ¿Qué tal está tu herida? —Pregunté volviendo a apoyarme en la pared a un extremo de la ventana— ¿Aun te duele? —Otra pregunta estúpida saliendo de mis labios. _Bien, Levi, sigue así y romperás el récord de las preguntas más estúpidas_. Mierda, llevaba preguntando cosas demasiado obvias desde que Eren simplemente se fue sin decir nada.

Por una parte di gracias al cielo de que se haya ido tan rápido porque estaba seguro de que quien no se controlaría en ese instante sería yo. Pero luego me di cuenta que se alejaba cada vez mas de mí, incluso cruzó la maldita calle sin mirar a los dos lados. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no se toma la puta molestia de mirar a los dos lados cuando va a cruzar la calle?

Y luego caí en la cuenta de que en serio estaba corriendo lejos y mi inquietud comenzó a acrecentar a un grado totalmente nuevo para mí. Le grité que se detuviera y que al menos se pusiera un maldito abrigo pero pareció ignorarme. El mocoso idiota me había ignorado ¡A mí!

Farlan fue quien me detuvo de ir corriendo tras él. Y se lo agradecí mentalmente, bueno, al menos se lo agradecí después de mantenerme forcejeando con él más de diez minutos.

— ¿A dónde crees que haya ido?

—No lo sé—murmuró separando el trozo de hielo de su labio herido—Tal vez corrió hasta la casa más cercana de algún amigo.

Maldición. Sentí una punzada de dolor que me descolocó un poco y me vi obligado a girar y revisar una vez más el patio frontal de la casa. ¿La casa más cercana de un amigo? Mi casa prácticamente quedaba en la nada, apenas si pasaban unos cuantos automóviles por aquí, ni hablar de algún tipo de transporte que ayude a una persona en apuros. Era totalmente desértico.

Y con lo helado que estaba fuera.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza ante la molesta preocupación que recorría mi cuerpo y avivaba mis sentidos. Me dirigí hacia la mesita y tomé rápidamente las llaves de mi auto ante la sorpresa de Farlan y lo miré una vez más.

—Iré a buscarlo—solté intentando mantener mi rostro impasible—Tu quédate aquí.

—Pero Levi…

—Solo hazlo ¿bien? ¿Acaso no quieres una disculpa?

—Dudo que se disculpe—lo escuché murmurar a lo lejos. Yo ya me encontraba saliendo a toda prisa de la casa, aun así me detuve y me digné a responderle.

—Lo hará. Él se disculpará.

.

.

.

Conduje con cuidado por la carretera vacía. El piso estaba húmedo y cada vez que frenaba las llantas parecían resbalar a pesar de haber una fuerte fricción y el limpiaparabrisas iba de un lado a otro, llevando consigo las gotitas que chocaban contra el cristal y me impedían ver. Suspiré dando toquecitos al volante, ¿Dónde mierda estaba ese mocoso? No pudo simplemente haber desaparecido de la nada. Sé que probablemente debe estar demasiado molesto, pero no es como para que la tierra se lo haya tragado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Maldije mi mala suerte. Y también la suya, porque si aún seguía deambulando por ahí con este frío, con apenas una camisa delgada y un pantalón de algodón la pasaría muy mal luego.

Mierda, con lo que me costó cuidarlo por culpa de la fuerte gripe que le dio. Sonreí sin una pizca de gracia ante mis pensamientos, Eren no saldría vivo de esta. Si la gripe no lo mataba, yo lo iba a hacer. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el interior del portavasos —_¿A qué puto momento lo deje ahí?_ — Lo tomé rápidamente y observé la pantallita. Era Farlan.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya apareció Eren? —no me tomé la molestia de ocultar la ansiedad en mi voz. Necesitaba una respuesta, una que tenga al menos una afirmación.

—Emm…no—Ah, carajo. Iba a colgarle cuando lo escuché decir mi nombre con urgencia.

— ¿Qué? Estoy conduciendo, Church.

—Tu jefe volvió a llamar, Levi. Al parecer dejaran que se pudra por diez años más a ese viejo verde—decidí aparcar el auto aun lado de la carretera para seguir escuchándolo. Después de todo, aun quería vivir.

— ¿Solo diez años más? —solté sorprendido ante mi propio tono de voz—Debieron haberlo dejado toda la puta vida ahí.

—Lo mismo pensaron muchas más personas, pero lamentablemente su abogado también era hierva mala en la sociedad. Así que…seguramente se le ocurrió mover unos cuantos hilos—sé que él también estaba molesto.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

La noche anterior fui al trabajo como de costumbre, incluso me di tiempo de dejar a Eren completamente dormido para no tener que lidiar con sus berrinches y también porque me tentaba a faltar cada vez que me veía con esos ojos de niño abandonado. Y salí.

Llegó un hombre totalmente nuevo y aparentemente decente al bar. Ninguna novedad a excepción de que el hombre al parecer gozaba de buena fortuna, a pesar de eso no hubo cambio alguno en el proceso del trabajo. Bailamos y atendimos a nuestros respectivos clientes. Lo que no me esperaba era que ese desagradable hombre pusiera sus ojos en la chica recién llegada.

Una chica que sonreía y paseaba alegremente por todo el bar llamada Isabel.

Si Hitch era una de las más solicitadas por su actitud lanzada, abierta y extrovertida y yo por mi actitud estoica e indiferente. Isabel se ganaba su título por verse siempre optimista, sonriente y jovial. Tenía que admitir que era encantadora a su estilo infantil, había noches en lo que su carácter me recordaban a Eren y no solo eso, tenían unos ojos casi similares. Demasiado transparentes y expresivos.

Es por ello que me inquieté al ver por primera vez como esos ojos se tiñeron de temor al dirigirse hacia ese hombre adinerado. Sé que no fui el único que se preocupó, muchas de la demás maid se detuvo a observarla, incluso Hitch que es una perra en su totalidad.

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió. Ese hombre quiso sobrepasarse e Isabel no lo permitió.

Recuerdo haber empujado al hombre que atendía y me encaminarme hacia ellos de prisa. Nadie se movía, todo parecían estar en trance al ver a una de sus compañera tirada en el piso inconsciente sobre un montón de vidrios de la copa, incluso yo me quedé observando sin poder creérmelo. Sirvió un empujoncito de alguien detrás mío para que me abalanzara sobre ese hombre y lo golpeara. Lamentablemente los estúpidos tacos no me dejaban moverme como hubiera deseado y en un rápido movimiento el hombre ya me estaba sosteniendo como un costal de papas.

Iba a golpearlo en la cara, pero me detuve al ver que tenía un arma extendida hacia los demás, como una amenaza silenciosa y una advertencia para quien osara a acercarse. Giré los ojos con fastidio y con cuidado rebusqué en el escote del vestido la pequeña navaja que tomé _prestado_ de la hermana de Eren el día que había llegado sin previo aviso a preguntar por él.

—Eres un cerdo ¿sabías? —regresó a mirarme furioso y aproveché para clavar la punta filada en su mano y patear el arma lejos. Ante mi total descuido me soltó enseguida y caí de espalda sobre los vidrios del vaso y de paso encima de la botella y su líquido negruzco del vino derramado.

Cuando levanté la mirada observé a muchos de los clientes acorralando a ese viejo y a una Isabel sonriente…y sangrante ayudando a sentarme. No recuerdo mucho más, solo que después de unas cuantas horas una señora de bata blanca estaba terminando de hablar con un tipo de cabello rubio ceniza.

Farlan.

No fue mi culpa el aparecer muy llegada la mañana junto a Farlan. Ya que al parecer Isabel no supo que hacer más que llamar a su mejor amigo, ya que no tenía más familia que él. Una coincidencia demasiado estúpida como para darme la molestia de entender. Y de paso el idiota tuvo la asombrosa idea de tomar la mochila con mis pertenencias, las llaves de mi auto y por ende mi auto.

No recuerdo cuanto tardamos, ni recuerdo a qué momento llegué y salí del hospital con un terrible ardor en la espalda, mucho menos recuerdo el instante en que dejamos a Isabel en su casa. Aunque si escuché levemente su "gracias, hermano" y la forma en la que me abrazó.

Farlan podía ser tonto a veces pero no malo.

—Solo quería avisarte eso, Levi—me dijo soltando un suspiro—Infórmame si encuentras a Eren.

—Sí, si—me despedí y colgué.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el mango del volante, sintiéndome incapaz de seguir buscando. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que la llamada de Farlan tenía algo que ver con el paradero de Eren. Pero al parecer no era así.

Si, puede que haya sido mi culpa —cosa que estoy dispuesto a admitir… mentalmente—, pero no era necesario tanto drama de su parte. Salir corriendo de esa forma no era algo de lo que pareciera hacer de la nada, tan solo como un impulso venidero de un tipo de persona como él. No tenía sentido.

A menos…que esté pasando algo por alto.

—Ah, maldición ¿En dónde carajos estas puto mocoso?

—…Aquí—esa voz, esa maldita voz. Levanté mi cabeza, removiendo un mechón de cabello que se dio el lujo de estorbarme justo en ese instante y lo vi. Ahí, parado fuera pareciendo apenado y un tanto resentido… ¿Resentido? ¿¡EL, RESENTIDO?! ¿Después de que me tuvo como loco buscándolo?

Separé mil veces los labios dispuesto a hablar y las volví a cerrar otras mil veces al no poder emitir ni un mísero sonido. Lo quería ahorcar, mierda. ¡Lo quería matar!

Bajé del auto dando un portazo y di la vuelta dirigiéndome hacia él. Me miraba fijamente, esperando de forma rígida. Lo que me dejó un tanto desconcertado por un momento fueron sus ojos, bueno, su postura en general pero especialmente esos ojos. Me veían con una cautela discordante con toda su personalidad; como si estuviera tan solo esperando recibir la resolución final de su vida.

Vamos, quería verme amenazador pero no a tal magnitud.

—Escucha—dije—…No, espera. Primero quiero decirte esto—me acerqué notando como de un momento a otro de puso pálido. ¿Pero qué carajos…?—…Esto no está funcionando—No sabía cómo empezar, ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente en una oración. Una oración que suene como una disculpa y al mismo tiempo una reprimenda, para que así no me vea tan jodidamente desesperado y…

—Está bien.

— ¿Qué está bien?

—Está bien si quieres terminar. Si te parece que esto no está funcionando…—

—No me refería eso, idiota…—

—Porque… ¿Quién quiere estar con un tipo tan…tan dañado como yo? No tendría sentido, en absoluto.

— ¿Qué? —Tenía que pararlo. Pestañeé desconcertado ante las palabras que escaparon abruptamente de sus labios; quería dejar de escucharlo—Detente…solo cállate ¿quieres? —Maldición, deja de hablar como si en cualquier momento te fueras derrumbar. Eso quería decirle, que deje de verse tan vulnerable y angustiado.

—Levi…

—Cállate, Eren. ¿Por qué…por qué estás diciendo ese tipo de cosas? ¿A qué puto momento te dije que quiero terminar?

—…

—Exacto, a ningún momento lo dije, mocoso de mierda—Me miró, sus ojos volvieron a dejar entrever un brillo especial, latente y vivo. Suspiré estudiándolo, sabiendo que si seguía alargando mas todo eso, terminaría por ser yo quien deje el asunto a medias.

—Lo sien…—comenzó.

—No.

— ¿Eh?

—Exactamente ¿Por qué te vas a disculpar?

—Por…por golpear a Farlan.

—Bien…entonces deberías primeramente escucharme ¿no crees? —asintió viéndose apenado y se acercó con sumo cuidado hacia mí, como si estuviera tanteando terreno peligroso. Giré lo ojos y terminé desechando la distancia que nos separaba. Y como no, el aprovechado de Eren dio rienda suelta a sus mimos y caricias una vez me rodeó con sus brazos—Ayer ocurrió un altercado en el bar—lo sentí tensarse. Está bien, tal vez comencé demasiado deprisa. Aun así continué—Agredieron a una de las chicas del bar, a una de las nuevas. Se llamaba Isabel y resulto ser una de las mejores amigas de Farlan.

—…Mmm—murmuró como gesto de entendimiento. Una mierda de entendimiento porque sinceramente yo esperaba más.

— ¿Qué? ¿No piensas decir nada más?

—Si…es solo que estaba pensando.

—Oh, pero mira que milagro—hizo un mohín y me miró indignado. Mocoso tonto, simplemente no podía ponerse serio cuando se lo necesitaba— ¿En qué pensabas?

—Lamento no haber estado pendiente. Ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento en el que te fuiste.

—No, porque te dije que podías dormir…—

—Aun así… ¿Y si te pasaba algo? Yo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado—su voz a cada palabra parecía inquietarse más—Llegaste hoy en la mañana, Levi. No pasaste la noche en tu casa. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué?

—No sé qué sucedió, Eren—Mierda, estábamos guiando el tema justo a la parte que no quería decírselo. Me observaba; su ceño estaba fruncido en sospecha y sus labios formando una seria línea, algo totalmente fuera del contexto _Eren_—Ese hijo de puta…. Ah, maldición…Terminé en el puto hospital ¿bien? Aun no entiendo muy bien como llegué ahí. Pero de un momento a otro ya estaban unas enfermeras atendiéndome y…. —

Si había pensado que reaccionaría mal ante lo que le iba a decir, estaba realmente equivocado. Carajo, no podía simplemente cambiar de esa forma tan drástica. Eso no era posible. Por el amor de Dios, sus facetas aún seguían apareciendo una tras otra, no daban tregua, me frustraba no poder leerlo con más facilidad, no poder advertir lo que hará o al menos una mísera idea de lo que pensaba.

Ese Eren…

— ¿Qué te hizo? —podía ver sus dientes fuertemente apretados, incluso al hablar su mandíbula no dejó de estar rígida en ningún momento. Sus ojos me dieron una resolución absolutamente distinta, verlo de esa forma cambiaba todo aspecto.

No parecía él…no parecía Eren.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba con apenas unas delgadas prendas en tremendo frío lo hizo retroceder.

_Peligroso._

Su aura supuraba amenaza por todos sus bordes, no dejaba que nada más a aparte de ello se viera.

—No me hizo nada—No quería imaginarme lo que pasaría si llegaba a ver las vendas en mis antebrazos y las pequeñas gazas pegadas en distintos puntos de mi espalda. Si esto lo ponía de esa forma, intuía que el mismo iría a matar al hombre si se da cuenta.

—Levi, no me mientas. Si te llevaron al hospital está más que claro que te hizo algo—su ira no iba dirigida hacia mí; a pesar de la apariencia que tenía y la forma en como hablaba, Eren parecía tener alguna especie de capacidad para desviar ese sentimiento hacia una persona totalmente desconocida para él.

—Eren, déjalo. Estoy bien, no me falta nada en absoluto y estoy aquí, frente a ti.

— ¿En dónde está ese hombre?

Mierda. Lo miré molesto y me solté de su agarre. Está bien, lo intenté. Si no quería dejar el asunto zanjado pues era su maldito problema. No es como si yo me viera obligado a responderle cada una de sus preguntas tontas. Después de todo ¿Qué carajos podía hacer? Ese viejo ya estaba tras los barrotes.

—Si quieres seguir lidiando con todo esto, hazlo—me encaminé hacia el interior de auto sintiendo mi propio fastidio y la poca paciencia hacer una mezcla problemática—Si no entras hasta contar tres, me largaré de aquí. Y no me importa si te estas muriendo de frío, ya me cansé de tus estúpidas preguntas.

Entonces simplemente volvió y eso me alivió de una manera tan extraña.

Eren dejó de verse tan diferente y se acomodó en el puesto del copiloto de prisa. Suspirando pareciendo resignado y un tanto enojado. Pero tan solo un poco, ya que su mirada me indicaba que estaba arrepentido. Sonreí sin una pizca de gracia ante la necesidad imperiosa de pedirle que me bese. Nada fundamentado si me lo preguntan.

Me limité a rozar su mano ligeramente con la excusa de cerrar la ventana entreabierta de su puesto, luego de un momento me di cuenta de que perfectamente pude haberla cerrado desde mi propio asiento, ya que al parecer en el apoyo de mi puerta estaban los botones para controlar las ventanas de cada puto rincón del auto.

A la mierda, seguro y el mocoso ni siquiera se da cuenta.

—Levi…a tu lado están los botones para…—

— ¡Ya lo sé! —dije mientras apretaba discretamente el volante para no golpearlo y acabar con su diversión.

Ante mi disgusto. Río—Y luego tú no eres quien me provoca.

—No lo soy, idiota.

—Sí, lo que usted diga, señor provocador.

—Mocoso de mierda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entre a mi casa rápidamente al sentir como el frio comenzaba a colarse bajo mi abrigo en el pequeño tramo del auto hasta la puerta. Aún seguía preguntándome como es que Eren aun podía caminar con apenas unas cuantas prendas protegiéndolo del gélido clima.

Al entrar lo primero que noté fue el intenso aroma a mujer invadiéndolo todo, pero eso no estaba en mi lista de preocupaciones. Lo que si encabezaba en ese instante esa lista eran las asquerosas manchas de pisadas viéndose desagradables sobre lo que antes era mí recién trapeado piso. Maldición ¿Cómo es que pasó esto en apenas unos cuantos minutos desde mi partida?

Unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda, envolviéndome en una sensación de calor que me tranquilizó por un momento. Tan solo unos cuantos segundos porque enseguida escuché una voces provenientes de la sala, lo que me hizo ponerme en alerta y soltarme del abrazo de Eren. Inspeccioné el lugar y tras darle una rápida mirada a Eren comencé a caminar hacia la sala, donde se supone que solo debía estar Farlan junto con los pequeños cubitos de hielo. Tan solo eso.

Pero no.

Me tuve que topar con la mirada indiferente y molesta de Mikasa y la sonrisa leve de Armin….y claro, un Farlan un tanto incómodo y nervioso.

— ¿Qué mierda hacen en mi casa?

—Vine a recoger a Eren—soltó la muy estúpida a modo de saludo, bueno aunque tampoco es como si la haya saludado. No…esperen ¿recoger a Eren? Lo miré de soslayo, esperando de su parte alguna reacción, pero lo único que pude entrever fue la confusión plasmada en cada una de sus facciones.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si es para ir a recoger más ropa ya le pediré a Bertholdt más tarde que lo traiga. No te preocupes…—

Eren lo dijo como si nada, pero provocó una reacción inmediata en su hermana y mejor amigo; lo pude ver. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada, una viéndose un tanto inquieta y el otro completamente preocupado. Tal vez el mocoso no se daba cuenta, o quien sabe, tal vez tan solo lo estaba ignorando. Pero algo no iba bien.

—Eren es acerca de la gira. Se…se adelantó—murmuró su amigo rubio apretando los bordes de su abrigo azul.

— ¿Qué? —Lo escuché preguntar soltando una risita, una que no sonó más que a confusión—Pero se supone que era para Diciembre. Aún faltan tres semanas.

Tres semanas de por si no hacía mucha la diferencia, tan solo eran unos cuantos días más. Eso intentaba hacerme creer. Pero la forma en como él lo dijo causó que esos pensamientos se vieran reemplazados por unos nuevos.

Tres semanas sí que podían hacer la diferencia. Cada semana tenía siete días… y eran tres semanas. Eso haría veintiún días que se supone que debíamos pasar juntos hasta que la hora de su partida llegara, era mucho y a la vez tan poco. Pero estaba seguro de que el sabría cómo aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

Y ahora…nos estaban privando tal lujo.

—El productor decidió adelantarla para esta semana, ya que lo más probable es que pronto empiece a nevar y se nos haga imposible viajar.

—Entonces no viajam... ¡Auch! —me regresó a mirar acusadoramente a causa del suave golpe que le di a un costado y le ordené con la mirada que se callara.

— ¿Cuándo se van? —me dirigí hacia su hermana intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible. Lo que menos quería era verme como un maldito enamorado a punto de dejar a su persona valiosa…Maldición ¿Y de dónde carajos salió esa frase tan acaramelada?

—…Mañana—la información me cayó como balde de agua helada y sé que no fui el único que lo sintió. Incluso Farlan, que aun seguí sentado en el sofá de la esquina, se le escapó un jadeo sorprendido. Y a Eren…prefería no mirarlo.

— ¿M-mañana? —esto no estaba bien. Eren no se escuchaba nada bien y yo no me sentía en absoluto bien—Deben estar bromeando.

—Pensamos lo mismo ¿sabes? Nos enteramos hace apenas unas horas. Nos quieren listos para mañana a primera hora—ni siquiera su amigo se veía entusiasmando. Es como si el aura apesadumbrada de Eren fuera contagiosa, al igual que su sonrisa.

Al parecer tampoco alguien podía permanecer feliz con un Eren triste.

—Joder—para cuando me sentí capaz de mirar de frente a Eren, él ya estaba dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia el segundo piso. Pestañeé confundido, ¿Se iba? ¿Así de fácil? El muy idiota me dejó solo junto con sus amigos, aunque bueno, más o menos intentaba entender por lo que estaba pasando.

—Nos vamos—Mikasa, ante mi sorpresa, dejó de mirarme de forma retadora. Ahora en sus ojos no había más que una pesadez inaudita y una tristeza escondida. Y para mi segunda sorpresa, se detuvo a pocos pasos de mí y habló—Lo lamento. La gira nunca estuvo en nuestros planes, pero sé que todos lo deseábamos. No…no te quiero pedir demasiado pero entiende, por favor. Este también es el sueño de Eren, a pesar de que en estos momentos no lo demuestre del todo.

No respondí pero ya intuía como terminaría—Así que si está en tus manos… por favor, haz que escoja una decisión de la cual no se arrepienta luego.

.

.

.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **

_**Enlly**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si fuera así, Eren y Levi ya estuvieran casados en el manga. Y Levi sería Levi Jaeger sdfghjksd *p***_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**No tengas miedo—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***_EREN_***

.

.

.

Al principio no me permití caer en la desesperación.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo frente a Armin y Mikasa? Después de todo eran de la banda, sabía perfectamente que nada les haría más felices que viajar como premio por nuestro esfuerzo. Por nuestros propios méritos.

No podría.

Levi también, en ese momento, parecía ser consciente de ello. Él sabía que me iría, me hizo prometer de una forma indirecta ir. Puede que haya sido porque le había comentado la meta de la banda en su totalidad o por el simple hecho de que sabe que ese tipo de oportunidades no llegan con la frecuencia que uno desearía.

Ese instante, en el que sentí su codo chocar contra mi brazo —signo de una llamada de atención—, lo miré de soslayo y pude entenderlo. El evitó mi propio arrepentimiento.

Seguramente piensa que si no voy, terminaré por cuestionar mis propias decisiones. Y busca de alguna forma hacerme entrar en razón.

Suspiré apoyando amabas manos en el borde del lavabo. En realidad, yo se lo dije. Estaba dispuesto a irme, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme y viajar hacia lo que se supone es mi "sueño". ¿Pero luego qué? Se supone que cuando alguien siente de verdad deseos de realizar algo, hace todo lo posible para conseguirlo; no se rinde, incluso luego sueña con ello. Sueña con el día en el que se cumpla, realiza una historia entera con esa sola idea. Nadie podría bajarlo de esas nubes.

Porque después de todo es un sueño.

Entonces ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Cómo si fuera a tomar una decisión de la que luego me voy a arrepentir?

—Mocoso—dos golpes en la puerta del baño y la voz de Levi, me interrumpieron, dejándome con las contradicciones de mis ideas a medias. Cosa que Levi pareció intuir— ¿Terminaste de pensar o ese cerebro tuyo aún tiene muchos más cuestionamientos que formar?

Negué con la cabeza a mi propio reflejo al ver como esa sonrisa estúpida volvía a formarse en mis labios. Bien Levi, lo has logrado una vez más, con tan solo unas cuantas palabras en ese tonito propio lograste elevar mi ánimo. Tras soltar un suspiro, un poco menos tenso, quité el seguro de la puerta y salí. Topándome con sus ojos, y su típica mirada indiferente.

—Ya no quiero—murmuré inclinándome hacia él, sin dejar de ver sus labios. Pareció molestarse ante mis miraditas poco decorosas, lo digo porque enseguida su ceño se frunció y giró los ojos.

— ¿No quieres, que?...Deja de hacer eso—dio un rápido manotazo a mi mano serpenteando bajo el borde de su camisa—

—Ya no quiero pensar.

Hizo un sonidito de burla y se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación—Deja de hacerlo. Después de todo no debe ser difícil para ti. Como en la mayoría del tiempo no pareces pensar del todo, por no decir que simplemente no haces el mínimo intento de hacerlo…—

No me importaba si luego era asesinado. Cerré los ojos inhalando ese aroma a café de su cuello y metiendo ambas manos bajo su camisa, rozando con una paciencia que no sentía del todo, su abdomen plano y suave. Lo escuché quejarse enseguida y lo único que se me ocurrió fue seguir caminando hasta tenerlo entre la pared más cercana y mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota? ¡Suéltame! —de un momento a otro dejó de moverse, probablemente porque cayó en la cuenta de que no podría escapar tan fácilmente ya que hasta el mínimo movimiento provocaba fricción entre su parte trasera y mi entrepierna, que de por sí, ya estaba más despierta después de tanto movimiento—Eres un maldito pervertido ¿Ni siquiera unos putos minutos puedes controlar tus hormonas?

—Contigo no puedo—sonreí con satisfacción al escucharlo jadear cuando rocé uno de sus pezones. Enseguida caí en la cuenta que no era el único con las hormonas revueltas— ¿Ya se fueron? —pregunté dejando un rastro de besos por su blanquecino cuello.

—No, mocoso. Así que lo mejor será que te calmes—murmuró intentando apartarse nuevamente. No se lo permití. Lo empujé más hacia la pared usando mi cuerpo como si fueran los barrotes de una celda. Una celda que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo un paraíso para él—…Detente.

—Diles que se vayan—al no dejarle ningún tipo de apoyo, dejó ambas manos reposar a cada lado de su cabeza, contra la pared.

—Ah, por el amor de Dios. No pienso decirles nada—murmuró lanzándome una mirada afilada por sobre su hombro.

—Entonces…—me relamí los labios al ver un sonrojo leve tiñendo sus mejillas—Será mejor que seamos silenciosos.

Tomé sus caderas y lo atraje hacia mí, obligándolo a separarse de la pared y tan solo usando como apoyo amabas manos en la pared. Gruñó en respuesta y tan solo eso me indicó que dejaría a un lado todo tipo de resistencia y cualquier negación. Me estiré un tanto a empujar la puerta y cerrarla, importándome muy poco el estruendo que soltó al cerrarse.

.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

.

.

.

Dejé mi frente sobre la fría pared, sintiendo el leve temblor de mis piernas al sentir como Eren se concentraba en bajar y subir su mano alrededor de mi miembro, lo hacía despacio, sin dejar de soltar susurros jadeantes cerca de mi oído. Susurraba mi nombre y yo solo quería terminar por romper la superficie en la que me apoyaba y escapar.

Escapar como un maldito cobarde.

Escapar de la puta realidad y cada una de sus deficiencias.

—Ahh…E-eren—sentí uno de sus dedos merodeando mi entrada, hasta que lo sentí empujar con suavidad hacia dentro. En serio, sentía que mis piernas estaban a punto de desfallecer y la debilidad en mis manos de apoyo comenzaba a ser latente.

Y oír su pequeña carcajada grave no ayudó del todo. —Resiste un poco más, Levi.

—C-cállate, estúpido—un segundo dedo se hizo paso en mi interior y no pude evitar acallar un gemido rebelde.

Maldición, se sentía jodidamente bien.

—Levi…no gimas de esa forma—comenzó a tijeretear, dándose más lugar dentro. No le dije nada, tenía el presentimiento de que si despegaba mis labios terminaría gimiendo nuevamente—Me enciende escucharte.

Lo último lo volvió a susurrar, inclinando su cuerpo y tomando con una de sus manos mi mejilla—Quiero mirarte…por el resto de mi vida.

Me mordí el labio al escuchar sus palabras al tiempo que movía sus caderas, dejándome sentir el tacto cálido de su longitud rozando el interior de mis muslos. Quería golpearlo, hacerlo con toda la frustración contenida, con el estúpido temor que comenzó a acrecentarse al escuchar que se iba, con la sensación de abandono y con todo el odio que tenía acumulado.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir con tan solo una caricia o una simple mirada, odiaba sentir esa sensación de dependencia de alguien. Odiaba extrañarlo ni bien salía de mi casa. Odiaba sentirme como una quinceañera cerca de él, lo odiaba por darle otro concepto a la palabra amor.

Mierda, te odiaba tanto Eren Jaeger.

Lo rodeé por el cuello cuando me tomó entre sus brazos y me apoyó a la pared. Lo abracé y deseé quedarme así por un buen rato. Sintiéndolo dentro, enterrado hasta lo más profundo —por más estúpido, sucio, cursi o morboso que sonara eso—, era que lo que en esos instantes experimentaba. Sí, me daba miedo el solo hecho de tener ese tipo de pensamientos rondándome como veneno corrosivo por la cabeza. Pero era así. Como la mierda que era así.

—Te llamaré—murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Dando de paso, la primera estocada. Fuerte y firme.

Asentí jadeando, envolviendo unos de sus mechones castaños alrededor de mis dedos—Se…que lo harás, mocoso.

—Promete que contestarás.

—¡Nngh!..D-desconectaré…el teléfono—solté sacando enseguida una risita de parte suya y una estocada más fuerte— ¡Ah!...Mmg.

—Te llamaré al celular—sonreí volviendo a experimentar los aleteos de insectos dentro de mi estómago—No me importa si no contestas. Seguiré llamando las veces que se me haga posible.

Giré los ojos y jaloneé hacia atrás su cabello, causando que su mirada se posara en mi— T-te…c-contes…taré, m-mocoso…i-diota. Mnng…ahh—lo miré molesto—A-al m-menos d-deja q-que…hable—seguía entrando y saliendo, sin dejar de mirarme y con su húmeda frente pegada a la mía.

Negó con la cabeza pareciendo divertido y comenzó a moverse más rápido—Amo verte hablar y gemir a la vez…Es algo placentero de ver.

Levanté la ceja, considerando seriamente la idea de dejarlo así, completamente duro y largarme. Pero lamentablemente mi cuerpo no parecía pensar lo mismo que mi mente malvada y siguió bajo los efectos del deseo hacia ese idiota.

Y luego fue peor.

Mi mente misma dejó de escuchar a la parte "racional" al sentir a Eren chocar contra ese maldito y estúpido punto. Debí haber gritado —cosa de lo que ni siquiera me di cuenta—, porque sus labios dieron con los míos.

—Shhh— chistó lanzándome una mirada irónica. Al carajo con ese hombre.

—¡MMg! T-te voy a…matar—murmuré apretándolo dentro y reprimiendo el deseo de reír de forma ruin al escuchar su gruñido. Si algo sabía —después de tantos ataques de parte suya en las noches—era que no le agradaba terminar primero. Siempre se concentraba en que me corra yo antes que él.

Sacaría provecho de ello. Al menos esta vez.

Lo tomé de la nuca y presioné sus labios con necesidad, enseguida pareció reponerse de la sorpresa y me lo devolvió.

**A Eren le prende que muerda sus labios.**

Entreabrí los ojos, enfocando su mirada rebosante de lujuria encima de mis labios. Me acerqué una vez más y succioné con rapidez su labio inferior mientras sentía como las palmas de sus manos apretaban sin recato alguno mi trasero, entonces tomando ventaja aprisioné el labio que succionaba entre mis dientes. Sonreí victorioso al entrever su auto control esfumándose y la sensación resbaladiza de su lengua inundado por completo mi cavidad.

— ¿Quieres jugar, eh?

Negué con la cabeza intentando parecer inocente ante mis propios actos. Pero él ya lo sabía, me daría pelea.

**Eren se excita más cuando me escucha soltar frases muy poco propias de mi…por no decir obscenas.**

Sabía que estaba llegando a su límite. Sus susurros comenzaron convertirse en salvajes jadeos y gruñidos graves, sus manos dejaron de permanecer a cada lado de mi cadera. Ahora tan solo uno de sus brazos me sostenía mientras que una de sus manos libres se dedicaba a masturbarme y sacarme gritos que difícilmente podía esconder en esos instantes.

Pero sí que me estaba conteniendo.

—¡Mmmg! Si…ah,…Maldición, Eren—yo mismo ya estaba llegando a mi límite, y el hecho de estarlo conteniendo no hacía más que acumular esa sensación. Me mataba de una forma tan distinta. Sin sentirme lo suficientemente satisfecho, llevé mis manos a su espalda y enterré mis dedos en esa piel perlada de sudor. Lamentablemente eso no hizo más que acrecentar mis gemidos al sentir como sus músculos se contraía y tensaban bajo mi tacto—¡Ahhh! M-mas duro…¡Nhg! Mételo m-mas…

Podía jugar sucio, pero esas palabras salieron sin siquiera pensármelo dos veces. Algo que causo efecto inmediato en Eren. Sus labios comenzaron a succionar cada tramo de la piel de mi cuello, tan solo se separaba para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y susurrar cerca de mi oído.

—Ahh ~ N-no hagas…esto, Levi—sus gemidos roncos no hacían más acrecentar el impulso de hacerlo correr con fuerza. Moví mis caderas a la par que la suya causando enseguida una corriente que me dejó descolocado un buen rato. Lo sentí hasta la punta de mis pies y más que todo en la parte inferior de mi estómago.

Estaba resistiendo demasiado el orgasmo, sé que Eren también lo hacía por la rigidez en sus hombros. Maldito mocoso, al parecer no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

**Si hay algo que Eren no soporta es que gima su nombre.**

Siguió envistiendo con fuerza descomunal, goleando con toda la intención mi próstata —que de por sí, comenzaba a hacerse más sensible a los choques—y tras soltar una serie de palabras —palabras que no entendí ni mierda, porque lo dijo en otro idioma—tomó mis caderas y me besó.

Entonces también llegué y una mierda que llegué.

—¡AHHH! MMMGH, EREN! —esta vez no fueron suficientes sus labios para callarme del todo.

Sus piernas parecieron desfallecer ya que enseguida me llevó con él hacia el piso, cayendo yo encima, aun unidos y todo sudorosos. Jadeante apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, dándome ese lujo absurdo de escuchar los latidos violentos de su corazón y sentir su respiración irregular chocar contra mi frente. Su tacto se hizo presente unos segundos después, despeinándome, pasando por mi nuca, haciendo un camino por medio de caricias hasta mi espalda y atrayéndome más hacia su pecho —si eso era posible—. Aun experimentaba los leves estremecimientos de mi cuerpo a causa del orgasmo vivido.

Y sí que fue un orgasmo.

Carajo, incluso sentía algo dentro de mi cambiando. Algo que me hizo querer reír y llorar a la vez. En conclusión algo estúpido.

— ¿Levi?

—¿Mmm?

—Te amo.

Y son en esos momentos, en los que ese tonto simplemente suelta esas dos palabras como si fueran el secreto más bonito y mejor guardado, en los que no sé qué hacer. Una parte de mi me pide a gritos que le responda con esas dos mismas palabras, que me arriesgue y abra por completo mi corazón. Que me exponga y deje a su sola visión, todas mis debilidades.

Pero la otra parte, me detiene.

¿Enserio quiero intentarlo? ¿Qué tal si salgo lastimado? ¿Qué tal si esta vez ya no logro reponerme?

Eran esas dos encrucijadas las que no me dejaban en paz cuando Eren se me acercaba de esa forma, me besaba y me susurraba ese "te amo" con tanto cariño. A veces tan solo me limitaba a girar los ojos o fruncir el ceño, porque tenía la seguridad de que Eren reiría y me abrazarían, tan solo para volver a repetírmelo. Pero ahora podía atisbar esa sensación de necesidad ante mis propias palabras y respuestas.

Yo mismo sentía que tenía que decírselo. Después de todo no lo volvería a ver hasta el próximo año.

Apoyé mi quijada en su pecho, que subía de arriba hacia abajo, menos errático que antes y lo observé. Él también lo hacía.

_Está bien, Levi. Solo abre tu boca y díselo. No importa nada más._

—Eren…yo…—¡Agh, mierda! ¿Porque tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil? —Yo te…—

— ¡Oigan, chicos! —pestañeé confundido al igual que Eren y me levanté de un salto al escuchar como alguien golpeaba la puerta de la habitación—No es por nada, pero tengo cosas que hacer ¿saben?

¡MALDITA SEA, FARLAN!

Suspiré exasperado y tomé con rapidez la camiseta tirada —mágicamente— al otro lado de la habitación y busqué con la mirada mis pantalones. Al carajo, luego me daría un baño. Justamente ahora, lo único en lo que pensaba era en cómo extirpar ambos ojos de la cabeza de Farlan tan solo con mis manos por haberme interrumpido.

¿Por qué de todos los jodidos momentos, tuvo que interrumpir justo en ese instante? No tenía ni un puto sentido, mierda.

Para cuando me di la vuelta, mi instinto homicida volvió a hacer presencia al ver al idiota de Eren apoyado sobre el borde de la puerta, usando solo sus putos pantalones. Nada más eso. Y yo que me maté buscando mi maldita ropa, poniéndomela a toda prisa a pesar de que mi cuerpo aún estaba sudoroso y olía sexo de mediodía mientras que él campantemente abría la puerta.

Volví a soltar un suspiro y me acerqué. Al otro lado Farlan se veía notablemente incómodo…molesto e incluso un tanto apesadumbrado. Entonces pude entender la verdadera razón por la que ese mocoso tonto salió de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —escuché preguntar a Eren, mirándolo molesto.

—Porque me dio la gana de quedarme—respondió a su vez Farlan, ofreciéndome una rápida mirada de soslayo— Y porque Levi me pidió hacerlo.

Reprimí el impulso de golearlo. ¿Acaso quería morir o algo por el estilo? Es lo único que se me podía ocurrir al verlo soltar eso, a pesar de saber lo enfadado que estaba Eren.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces supongo que debiste escuchar absolutamente todo ¿verdad?... ¡Ouch!

— ¿Puedes hacer el favor de callarte? —murmuré pisando su pie con fuerza y lazándole una mirada de advertencia a Farlan—Y tu…ni un palabra.

Me sentí satisfecho al verlos asentir a ambos, a pesar de que aún se lanzaban miraditas de odio, que pasé por alto por esa vez. Y me dirigí hacia la salita, pasando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras. Daba las gracias a cualquier Dios por el hecho de no sentir ni un mísero dolor en la espalda, supongo que después de todo, tantos "rounds" con Eren por toda la semana ayudó en algo.

Aunque ese "algo", no sea una de la situación más decente.

Tras unos minutos escuché como tanto Eren como Farlan bajaban, empujándose. Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo mi paciencia volver a evaporarse. Por suerte, Eren ya llevaba puesta su camiseta.

—Bien, salgan. Ambos—solté abriendo la puerta con tranquilidad.

— ¿A dónde?

—Salir… ¡afuera, idiota! ¿A done más crees que se puede salir? —respondí con exasperación ante la pregunta confundida de Eren—Nos vamos…pero antes. Le debes una disculpa a alguien, mocoso.

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién…?

—Eren…

Pareció entender y sus brazos se cruzaron como gesto rebelde—No pienso disculparme con Farlan.

Dudé un momento, me acerqué hacia él e imite su gesto—No te escuché ¿puedes repetirlo?

Entonces pude ver como su convicción se iba desvaneciendo—Que…no pienso disculparme.

—Hazlo.

—Pero Levi…

—Te doy tres segundos, mocoso.

—Levi…—hizo un mohín molesto y suplicante. Pero no hice caso y desvié la mirada.

—Uno…

—...Pero

—Dos…

Aún seguía negándose y tras darle una última mirada de advertencia, volví a hablar— Tre... —

—Te odio, Farlan—susurró pero luego dio la vuelta y con mirada recelosa se disculpó—Lamento haberte golpeado.

Lo que me molesto luego fue la sonrisita de suficiencia que Farlan le ofreció pero me dije que luego lo haría pagar—Disculpas aceptadas, Eren— su sonrisa de un momento a otro dejó entrever más su sinceridad. Incluso Eren pareció relajarse con ello—Después de todo, no te puedo culpar. Yo también me hubiera molestado. Más aún si tuviera a Levi como mi novio, después de todo…es una persona demasiado especial y…—

—No son necesarios tus comentarios, Church—lo interrumpí al ver como Eren volvía a crispar sus dientes.

Ah, por la jodida mierda. ¿Por qué sentía que estos dos no iban a dejar de pelear nunca?

.

.

.

Volví a mirar de soslayo el perfil malhumorado de Eren. Mantenía sus brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho, una de sus piernas estaba flexionada contra la cajuela frente a él y sus hombros se veían rígidos en contraposición a la serie de mohines infantiles que formaban sus labios. No dije nada. Volví mi mirada hacia la carretera que se extendía frente a mí. Aún era temprano, seguramente pronto daría mediodía y los nubarrones opacos del cielo se moverían para dar espacio a un poco de luz y calor. No duraría, por el hecho de ser invierno. Había días en el que las nubes no estaban dispuestas a retirarse y el sol no se veía en condiciones de hacer su trabajo.

Pronto esos pocos días en lo que el sol entraba, disminuirían hasta volverse en absolutamente nada. Todo sería inevitablemente reemplazado por fríos y aperlados copos de nieves.

Los días terminaran por ser fríos de una maldita vez.

Al llegar al parquecito cerca de la casa de Eren, mi pie dejó de hacer tanta presión sobre el acelerador. Mi inquietud no hizo más que ocupar más espacio en el interior de mi mente, dejándome con una terrible sensación en la boca del estómago. No, no la sensación hormigueante que sentía cuando Eren me cantaba al oído, o cuando se le daba por robarme besos en las noches, cuando la luz de la luna apenas entraba por entre los bordecitos de las cortinas, ni tampoco cuando me abrazaba y soltaba esos "te amo" cerca de mis labios.

No, no era para nada similar a esa sensación.

Apreté los dientes una vez que comencé a dejar el parquecito lejos y su casa se dejaba ver por encima de los enormes árboles y los arbustos con formitas deformes en los jardines frontales de sus vecinos. Logré percibir como las manos de Eren dejaron de estar tan fuertemente atadas entre si y en cambio aprisionaban los bordes de su camisa; se flexionaban, una tras otra, y luego volvía a afianzar su agarre. Sentí nervios.

Yo mismo lo estaba llevando a preparar sus maletas. Yo mismo lo estaba invitando a dejarme y era estúpido pensarlo, porque en mi cabeza sonaba más estúpido aun; como si estuviera obligándolo a hacer algo que no quiere ni desea. Pero…yo sé que si no termino por soltarlo quien terminará perdiendo seremos ambos.

El seguramente se arrepentirá y al único al que podrá echar la culpa será a mí. No me sentiría capaz de contradecirle, porque sé que también yo me culparé si él llega odiarme por ser tan gran impedimento. Puede que ahora no lo vea pero ¿y eso qué? Una vez que este allá, ganándose corazones de tantas fans, ganando fama y dinero ¿A quién rayos le va a importar?

¿A quién le voy a importar?

—Levi…No, no voy a entrar.

Me giré a verlo, intentando parecer indiferente y serio ante sus palabras.

—Lo harás, mocoso. Entrarás, enfrentarás a tu banda y les dirás lo que de verdad te molesta. Nadie en este mundo es un puto adivino, Eren. Eres tu quien debe dar la cara, tanto para ellos como para ti.

—Y lo haré, Levi—dirigió una rápida mirada a la puerta de su casa y tras un momento la fijó en mí—Les prometí ir y también está la promesa que te hice a ti…—lo miré sorprendido. El mocoso no lo había olvidado—No sería capaz de romper esas promesas…pero…—se removió inquieto y no dude más. Tomé el borde de su camisa y lo acerqué. Maldición, odiaba verlo tan angustiado—…tengo miedo.

— ¿…De qué?

No respondió, afianzó ambos brazos a mi cadera, a pesar de la incómoda postura y llevó su rostro a mi cuello—No lo sé…son muchas cosas.

— ¿Aun no terminas de asimilarlas todas? —mi rigidez decayó un poco al sentirlo soltar una risita baja, aun así le tomó tiempo volver a separarse—No sé por qué tienes miedo, mocoso. Nada va a cambiar. Sina va a seguir siendo este chiste de ciudad, probablemente tu colegio comience clases y tengas que igualarte mucho después, pero seguirá siendo ese patético colegio. Tu casa va a seguir ahí, junto con tus posters de bandas y tu librero empolvado—asintió mordiéndose el labio, sin verse aún muy seguro—Tu cepillo de dientes, tu shampoo y toda tu ropa seguirá dispersada por cada parte de mi casa y las flores de colores en mi patio frontal se harán más bonitas todavía…y yo también seguiré aquí, viendo al mocoso sin talento salir por la televisión y esperando a Eren Jaeger.

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que sus manos estaban posicionadas en mi mejillas, acariciándome. Tal vez me tomó un tiempo asimilarlo, más que todo por las palabras que le dije. Di todo de mí para creérmelas, y estaba seguro de que daría todo de mí para mantenerlas ahí hasta que a ese mocoso se vea obligado a volver. Su frente dio con la mía, con lentitud y sus labios me dejaron experimentar mariposas juguetonas dentro, pateando fuera la sensación apremiante de inquietud y nervios.

Una vez que salimos del auto y decidimos entrar, la puerta ya estaba entreabierta y por ella se podía oír los murmullos bajos de personas hablando a toda máquina. Eren se detuvo pareciendo confundido.

— ¿Quien está…?

De pronto los murmullos cesaron y la puerta se abrió por completo, dejándonos ver la sonrisa apenada de Armin y el semblante entre apesadumbrado y molesto de Mikasa.

— ¿Qué hacían ambos ahí? —preguntó Eren, rompiendo el intercambio de miradas con una sonrisa.

—Nada. Nosotros…solo…—empezó Armin inseguro haciéndose a un lado junto con Mikasa para dejarnos pasar—Esperábamos.

Eren pasó por alto algo de lo que me di cuenta ni bien observé la postura de su hermana, que como siempre, tenía la energía suficiente como para dispararme todo tipo de miradas asesinas cada vez que Eren no la veía. Estaba rígida, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que eso no es normal en una mujer tan confianzuda como lo era ella. Lo pienso, porque siempre la vi determinada a sobrepasar los límites del terror hacia ella, con tan solo soltar simples frases u ofreciendo una de sus tantas miradas letales. Aún recuerdo, las pocas veces que acompañaba a mi padre a traerla de la escuela, porque su muy ocupada madre no parecía dispuesta a cancelar sus reuniones. Mikasa en la mayoría de los casos solía estar sola, nunca la vi despedirse de nadie, a expresión de sus profesores.

Siempre pensé que era alguien demasiado desconectada del mundo, no fue tiempo después que también me sumí en esa soledad voluntaria, que también entendí y no pude evitar preguntarme porque ella entró en ello desde tan joven. En mi vida hubiera imaginado que llegaría a llevarse tan bien con un niño molesto y hablador y otro introvertido como una rata de biblioteca. En mi vida hubiera pensado que llegaría a tener amigos.

Un hecho extraño y contradictorio tomando en cuenta que al final también terminé con una mujer loca, extraña y optimista y un hombre molesto, sonriente y demasiado perspicaz como amigos.

¿Quién nos entiende?

Para cuando me di cuenta, tanto Eren como sus amigos volvieron a tener una especie de intercambio-de-miradas-comunicativas-demasiado-complejas-para-entenderlo, terminando sonreír y Eren me condujo hacia el interior de la casa.

Fruncí el ceño sin saber que más hacer aparte de seguirlo. No es como si me sintiera incómodo —bueno, a quien engaño. Sí que me sentía incómodo—. No supe darle nombre a esa sensación apremiante de volver sobre mis propios pasos, jalando conmigo a Eren, y llevarlo lejos. Conmigo, solo conmigo y perderme —no sé, en cualquier parte—lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie nos encuentre. Pero miren que mierda de pensamientos se le viene a uno cuando esta varado en este tipo de situaciones.

—Eren, Eren—Una vez que todos estuvimos parados en medio de la sala de estar. Armin se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a jalonearlo. El regresó a verlo, y di un resoplido al ver cómo le sonreía—El señor Leonhardt envió una par de imágenes de los nuevos instrumentos. Estan geniales y…

— ¿Por qué no vas a echarles un vistazo? —fruncí el ceño al entrever la ligera angustia e la voz de Mikasa y regresé a mirarla, al igual que Eren y un muy nervioso Armin. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los largos sofás al otro lado de la mesita central; viéndose incómoda y un tanto distante—Estan hermosos y estoy segura de que quiere que lo veas.

—…Esta bien—asintió comenzando a caminar detrás de su amigo, aun sin dejar de sostener mi mano y llevándome junto a él. Pero no me permití dar un solo paso. Continué mirando a Mikasa y a su silencioso "tengo que hablar contigo".

Si, sabía que lo más conveniente sería dar por ignorado su vano intento de pedir un favor. Después de todo ya había traído a Eren. Probablemente lo más fácil hubiera sido seguir a Eren, perderme en sus sonrisas y en sus manos, al menos por lo queda del día. Pero, llámenme tonto, había algo en todo eso. En su mirada y su postura tensa que me decía que ese "algo" que pretendía decirme era importante.

Eren se volteó y me dio un leve apretón, llamando mi atención. No es como si hubiera optado por ignorarlo, porque a decir verdad, lo que menos quería era eso. Más bien todo eso estaba opacando en gran parte a la necesidad de llevármelo conmigo sin ningún tipo de devolución de por medio.

Bueno, dejando todo eso de lado, no lo miré; pero si respondí— ¿En dónde está el baño?

—Levi—murmuró volviendo a halarme hacia é—Esta por aquí. Ven.

—Puedo ir solo. Tan solo quiero saber en dónde está—intenté soltarme intentando hacerle entender y que de una maldita vez se largue. Mierda, a veces me sentía tan patético; pero el hecho de estar enojándome por algo como eso no hacía más que acrecentar la mierda en todo el asunto. Aunque al mocoso parecía darle igual todo lo que pensaba —después de todo no podía leer mentes—. Al notar que su agarre no flaqueaba dirigí mi mirada hacia él—Ve.

Lo vi morderse el labio y echar una rápida mirada a Armin, para luego volver a centrarse en mí. Se notaba su inseguridad.

Entonces lo entendí y me maldije internamente por no darme cuenta.

—No me iré, mocoso—murmuré cruzándome de brazos. Al menos esperaba que no se notara que yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía—Me quedaré hasta…hasta más tarde ¿bien? Solo quiero encontrar el maldito baño.

Solo entonces pareció ser capaz de relajarse y dejó que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa—El baño está más al fondo, a mano izquierda. La puerta de color crema—se acercó y, ante mi sorpresa, presionó sus labios contra mi frente dejándome una sensación airosa en el pecho… como cuando estas a punto de entrar a un examen que estudiaste toda la jodida noche y aun así no te sientes preparado —una total mierda si me lo preguntan—pero de algún manera dejándome con una necesidad de detenerlo y pedir que me dé más de esos besos. Lamentablemente luego de un momento se marchó y volví a caer en la realidad. Esa realidad que tenía que ver con un novio a punto de irse a cumplir con sus sueños, una familia nueva…en la que no estoy cómodo, una casa distinta y fría y la tipa de atrás con la que discutí más veces de las que puedo recordar cuando éramos niños.

Seguía siendo sorprendente esa facilidad con la que Eren, con su sola presencia, podía desaparecer toda la mierda de la que está conformada mi vida. Aterrador.

Escuché el carraspeó impaciente de Mikasa, cosa que ignoré a posta. Solo pude voltear una vez que ya no escuché los pasos cercanos de Eren ni de su amigo Armin. Ella en algún momento de todo ese lapso, se había puesto de pie y paseaba por toda la sala de estar. Reprimí el impulso de girar los ojos y soltar un suspiro molesto ante toda la escena dramática, aunque solo me limité a caminar hasta quedar de pie frente a ella.

— ¿Qué? —Solté alzando una ceja, inquisitivo— ¿No vas a decirme nada?

—Lo haré. Te lo dije…querido, primo—musitó clavando la mirada sobre las escaleras al otro lado de la sala por unos cuantos segundos. Hice una mueca, pero preferí no decir nada y esperar—Mi madre quería hablar contigo.

—No me interesa.

—Debería—frunció el ceño volviendo a ocupar una mirada hosca, yo se lo devolví sin ningún problema, logrando observar la leve angustia grabada en sus ojos—No estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió entre mis padres y tu familia pero…a mamá no le agradas en absoluto.

Sonreí con cinismo— ¿Crees que me importa? Tu madre tampoco me agrada.

—Sé que no te importa, Levi. Mamá ha sido clara conmigo aunque con Eren…es todo tan distinto. No le habla de esto, ni si quiera volvió a nombrarte…frente a él—negó con la cabeza provocando que unos cuantos mechones salgan disparados fuera de sus imperdibles— Y luego la gira…

— ¿Qué? — la observé indignado. Eso en seguida llamó mi atención y me sentí, en un principio confundido pero ella ya no me miraba, por lo que con una determinación sorprendente busqué su mirada tras los mechones a cada lado de su rostro—¿De qué hablas?¿ Acaso tu madre tuvo algo que ver con ese maldito cambio de plan?

—No lo sé, pero…la escuché hablando con el padre de Annie—explicó y de inmediato mi cabeza comenzó a procesar lo que soltaba. Según lo que me contó Eren —después de sus constantes ataques cariñosos en la cama—, el padre de esa tal Annie era el representante de la banda. Él había sido quien consiguió que la gira sea posible, a pesar de que en un principio le parecía apenas un sueño muy lejano. De alguna forma terminaron por conseguirlo. Ahora, con lo que dice Mikasa, fácilmente se puede llegar a la conclusión de que su madre jugó un papel importante en todo eso. Esa mujer…en serio había hecho su primer movimiento.

—Desde el comienzo, Mikasa.

—Ayer en la mañana llamaron—comenzó jalando el borde de las mangas de su chaqueta—Iba a contestar porque en la pantalla estaba el número de Annie, pero de pronto mamá apareció de la nada y me dijo que contestaría ella. Estuvo hablando por horas pero no me permitió acercarme…Y para cuando me di cuenta, mamá ya se hallaba gritando por toda la casa con unas enormes maletas en las manos.

Después de todo, si había sido ella.

No supe que decirle y ella ya no parecía dispuesta a mirarme a los ojos. Aun jugueteaba con su chaqueta. No me importó, tampoco hubiera sido capaz de ver a la cara a alguien, después de haber puesto en evidencia a mi propia madre. Prefería tragarme todo lo que se me venía a la mente —cosas nada sanas de soltar—.

Bien, debía calmarme. Mi ira no debería ir directamente hacia Mikasa, así que con voluntad —una de la que no había mucho que desear—, intenté desviarla, apartarla y guárdamela. Como siempre hacía con las cosas que no me agradaban, prefería eso antes que mostrar esa parte escondida. Aquella que está más allá de mi actitud firme e indiferente. Llevé mi cuerpo —un tanto tonto—al sofá más cercano y me senté incómodo, tan fuera de lugar en ese espacio. Me sentía tan molesto. Demasiado y eso no me hacía bien ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí así?

¿Tan impotente y colérico? Apreté los dientes. No, no podía ser tan malvada; no debería serlo. No conseguía comprender el porqué de tanta malicia… ¿Y porque todo esto me tomaba por sorpresa? No debería. Antes llevaba los límites de mi familia a un nuevo grado, uno totalmente nuevo para todos —tal vez por ello es que al final todo terminó por romperse—y ella volvía a transcribirlo todo de acuerdo a su conveniencia. Siempre fue un problema en la vida de mis padres con sus constantes críticas hacia mi madre y a toda su familia, y sus infaltables sermones dirigidos a mí. Nunca paró, nadie supo detenerla y mi padre nunca pareció pensar de mala forma acerca de lo que decía. La defendía.

Aunque claro, créame que tuvo un final. Uno que todos esperábamos impacientes, aunque ese bendito "final" no supo ser más que el rompimiento total de mis padres. Papá decidió "rehacer" su vida en su ciudad natal: Francia. Y mamá no le quedó de otra que ocuparse de su hijo, al menos hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad. Una vez que entré a la universidad, comenzaron sus interminables viajes con sus agraciados amantes.

Si, ese fue el punto final de la molesta voz de la consciencia de mi padre. Marlene Ackerman. Una arpía sin juicio ni razón.

Ahora simplemente volvía a hacer de las suyas, volvía a mover una pieza en todo su maldito juego. Un juego en él estaba seguro que no me quería.

— ¿Exactamente que te dijo de mí? —le pregunté, al parecer tomándola por sorpresa. Quería al menos saber eso. Quería saber cómo me describió esa bruja después de tanto tiempo.

Fue entonces que Mikasa sonrió y me asuste por un momento al creer que dije todo eso en voz alta, pero al parecer no fue así, ya que vino a sentarse a mi lado—No mucho. Más o menos ya sabía quién eras. Difícilmente alguien podría olvidar al primo que me empujaba o me gritaba cuando regaba _accidentalmente_ jugo de mora en el piso de su habitación.

—No puedes culparme. Eras una niña demasiado fastidiosa e inquieta—murmuré

Me observó contrariada pero ¿Qué más quería que le diga? No es como si estuviera mintiendo y ella lo sabía, a juzgar por el hecho de que simplemente rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—Tampoco es como si tu hubieras sido un niño tranquilo…realmente eras raro con todo el asunto de la limpieza. Y, por lo que me contó Eren, aun sigues siéndolo—levantó una ceja, mostrando burla, siendo reemplazado rápidamente por una sonrisa más reservada—Aunque no fue exactamente por ello que recordé… Se podría decir que tampoco pude olvidar al primo que mentía para que mamá no me regañara—terminó por murmurar. Suspiré sin las suficientes ganas de recordar por qué cubría cada una de sus malcriadeces.

—En realidad solo era para molestar a tu madre. Ya sabes…—me acomodé en el respaldo sin dejar de mirar la pequeña macetita ubicada encima de la pequeña mesa central—Me veía como un _mini-diablo_ desde muy pequeño, y hacerle pensar que era el doble de lo que pensaba era demasiado cómico como para perdérselo.

—Agh, no necesitaba escuchar eso—musitó llevando ambas rodillas a su pecho—Da igual cómo le veas. Lamentablemente sigues siendo mi primo…—al final dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, como si de pronto fuera demasiado pesado mantenerla en alto—Un primo que mi madre odia—se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar hacia el piso—Le creí…muchas cosas de las que dijo, yo terminé por creérmelas, pero de pronto todo empezó a ser demasiado raro. Aún sigo sin comprender como es que mi mamá permitió que Eren se quedara en tu casa por toda una semana.

_Seguramente porque ya lo tenía todo planeado._

Me encogí de hombros, considerando más seriamente el llevarme a Eren conmigo a vivir en algún otro lado, lejos de las garras afiladas y venenosas de esa mujer. Claro, tuve que descartarlo enseguida al darme cuenta de lo egoísta y más que todo…extraño que sonaba eso. Por suerte Mikasa pareció no observar la cara psicópata que, por alguna razón, creí que estaba formando mi rostro y continuó hablando.

—Mamá siempre ha sido buena con las palabras. Ella hablaba y hablaba…—miré extrañado la forma en como movía sus manos, supuse que con la finalidad de poner más énfasis en cada palabra que decía—Y de pronto…todo lo bueno que recordaba de ti se fue al caño.

¿Todo lo bueno?

Podía justificar esa única frase. Lo poco que me gustaba recordar de ese desagradable pasado, en realidad no era _todo lo bueno, _si de alguna forma me veía obligado a volver y pisar esos instantes, no era específicamente para aquellos días. Para revivir tiempos felices. Sino más bien para intentar desvanecer esos recuerdos que me mantenían atado a ese pasado. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Fácil —aunque no del todo conveniente—, que mejor que expulsar toda esa falsa alegría para que así todo eso sea rápidamente reemplazado por esos recuerdos que según Mikasa debería estar bien enterrados en el "caño".

Si Mikasa de alguna forma prefirió guardarlos, no podía entender la verdadera razón tras todo eso.

—Seguramente pensaste que soy un tipo antipático y lamentable.

—En realidad no te hubiera tomado mucho en cuenta… Es solo que en esos momentos tenías algo demasiado valioso de Eren en tus manos, bueno…sigues teniéndolo. Pero cuando mamá habló conmigo, en lo único que podía pensar era que en cualquier momento terminarías por hacerle daño—se giró hacia mí e inevitablemente me tensé ante su mirada seria— Seguramente ya intuyes la razón —no esperó a que contestara, continuó hablando. Sin darme un solo respiro. Un respiro que enserio necesitaba— Tienes su corazón, Levi. Y créeme, por más fuerte que parezca ser Eren, la verdad es que es demasiado frágil, tanto que te sorprendería. Y además, porque aunque no lo parezca por la vida de Eren han pasado tantas…tantas…—estiró los brazos pareciendo exasperada con ella misma y molesta… valla alguien a saber con quién.

Y de paso me lo dice.

— ¿Perras?

—…Si—soltó en un suspiro mientras hacia un mueca—Tanto…en el colegio como cuando estaba en el escenario. Las mueres nunca paraban de acosarlo, lo seguían a todas partes y Eren…Eren en esos momentos parecía estar tan desgastado y cansado de toda su vida—fruncí el ceño al verla cerrar los ojos y sacudir su cabeza con fuerza. Se veía como si quisiera apartar insectos caminando por su cabello.

Unos insectos que yo mismo sentía caminar sobre mi pecho. A esas alturas mi mano derecha, se mantenía apretando mi muñeca con prisa, casi llegando a ser un movimiento frenético. Como si buscara algo…como si intentara agarrar una pulsera inexistente. A fin de concentrarme en tan solo aquello y no en las constantes punzadas de molestia persistiendo en el interior de mí pecho. Lo malo de todo eso es que no ayudaba. Mikasa dejó a un lado el cojín que tenía aprisionado sobre su abdomen y piernas y bajó sus pies del borde del sofá. La sensación volvió a acrecentar y con ella la leve intuición de que lo peor aún no llegaba.

—Se encerró en sí mismo ¿sabes? Y ni Armin ni yo pudimos sacarlo de aquel abismo oscuro. El…—observé de soslayo la forma en como volvía a tomar el cojín de su lado y comenzaba a jalonear los pequeños y finos hilillos sobresaliendo de los bordes. —Salía con muchas mujeres, incluso llegué a escuchar en el baño a unas malditas ramer…a una mujeres hablando de Eren como si al haberse acostado con él se hubieran ganado la jodida lotería. Era todo tan estúpido.

Eren… ¿En serio? Mierda.

Apreté mis dientes con rabia, prohibiéndome a mí mismo el hablar de más. Maldición, pero se me estaba complicando ese simple gesto. Eren en verdad ya no era virgen…en ese entonces. Me lo dijo esa vez, después de _esa_ noche; pero no le había creído ni una sola palabra. Incluso una parte de mis estaba segura de que esa mañana me había burlado de él y el simplemente había sonreído dándome a entender que sinceramente no le afectaba del todo.

Pero Eren Jaeger no era en absoluto virgen.

—No era virgen…—¿Por qué mierda me sentía tan molesto y…¿triste?... ¡No! No era tristeza. Era algo tan similar y distinto a la vez; como si alguien estuviera presionando a tacto helado mí pecho…No, mejor dicho mi corazón. Junto con mi estómago. Y me sacaba el aire, lo hacía pareciendo disfrutar aquello. Me sacaba el aire de forma dolorosa.

—No, en realidad ya no era virgen cuando te conoció—escuché, de pronto, susurrar a Mikasa pareciendo divertida. Cosa que no entendí hasta que caí en la cuenta de que había hablado de más y había soltado una estupidez. Bufé frunciendo el ceño hacia su rostro que poco a poco dejó a un lado su leve sonrisita para volver a ponerse seria y continuar hablando—Es por eso mismo que pensé que eras una más del montón…No pongas esa cara; si, creí que eras "una" —giré lo ojos pero pareció ignorarlo y seguir—Como iba diciendo, creí que eras de las tantas pero…Eren tuvo un cambio drástico y todos lo notamos…Y ¿sabes lo peor de todo? Eren solo se dignó a decírnoslo una mañana. Postrado en la cama y con unos ánimos tan lúgubres que hasta a Reiner le dio ganas de llorar. Todo porque al parecer la noche anterior había dicho una estupidez y el tal Levi ahora lo odiaba. Y el tal Levi, en realidad, resultó ser un hombre gruñón y para cerrar con broche de oro, mi primo.

—Tampoco es como si no me hubiera sorprendido el hecho de que Eren al parecer tiene lazos con la familia que, se supone, dejé atrás.

—Lazos tan solo sentimentales—indicó observándome confundida—Tío Kenny aún mantiene contacto con mamá.

—No me sorprende—solté con pesadez. Obviamente papá continuaba hablando con ella. Seguramente con la única idea de que aún tiene a alguien que "está de su lado" y lo "entiende". Idiota. En realidad de lo que menos tenía intenciones de escuchar era noticias sobre ese viejo imbécil. Justamente ahora lo que más necesitaba saber era saber las verdaderas razones tras esa mierda "imprevista" de adelantar la gira.

— ¿Eren no sabe nada? —vi duda en sus ojos y también un atisbo de molestia, seguramente a causa del cambio rápido de tema. No le presté del todo atención. Tenía que entender, no es como si fuera fácil para mí hablar de él. De la forma en cómo se rindió con el matrimonio con mamá y la forma en como nos abandonó de un día para otro. En serio, hay veces en los que desearía comprar un maldito boleto e ir allá; y golpearlo hasta quitarme toda la frustración de encima. Lamentablemente no podía hacerlo.

—No—respondió Mikasa sacándome de mis cavilaciones violentas. Negó con la cabeza dejándose caer al respaldo del mullido sofá—Sé que es mi madre y la quiero mucho pero…—se mordió el labio—desearía poder ponerme en su contra de vez en cuando. Ha sido una gran madre pero no la mejor de las personas…Son incontables las veces que ha sacado a Eren de más de un problema. Ya sabes, gracias a sus desconocidos contactos.

Dirigí una mirada de entendimiento a sus ojos perdidos, rememorando las tantas veces que su madre movió hilos invisibles para el bienestar de sus hijos. Supuse que se debía más que todo a ese amor incondicional, por más extraño que suene.

Algo dentro de mí también señalaba esa absoluta facilidad de nuestra familia de usar la voz de mando como única réplica a las constantes negaciones a nuestros deseos. Aunque hay sus excepciones. Era consciente de que muchas veces esos delgados e inofensivos hilillos que controlaban a su gusto podían— con un recato increíble— transformarse en crímenes silenciosos. Sabía que tenía lazos de sangre con asesinos, drogadictos y prostitutas. Difícilmente alguien podría soltarse de un pasado como aquello.

Después de todo éramos parte del afamado apellido Ackerman.

—Para Eren mi madre es como un ejemplo a seguir…su súper-heroína de historieta. Su cariño incondicional.

Cuando en realidad no era más que solo una arpía disfrazada…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía en tan alta estima? Si después de todo no era su verdadera madre…

— ¿Por qué?

Lo entendió y dejó escapar una carcajada libre de cualquier tipo de gracia— Es la única imagen materna que tiene. La niñez de Eren fue demasiado dura, no es como si nos haya contado de buenas a primera pero…—se detuvo.

Pestañeé confundido y - ¿Para qué mentir?- Impaciente— ¿Pero?

—Shhh—me tomó rápidamente de la muñeca y se puso de pie—Alguien viene…—fue entonces que escuché pisadas ligeras, suaves golpeando fuera, en la alfombra del pasillo. Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza y me moví lejos de Mikasa. Una Mikasa que se veía igual de consternada y tensa que yo.

—Es mamá—murmuró volviendo a ocupar esa máscara de indiferencia— Será mejor que vayas con Eren. Ella no tardará en venir.

Suspiré dispuesto a enfrentarme a esa mujer pero al parecer el universo mismo prefirió dejarlo así y traer a Eren de la nada.

—Levi—su rostro apareció desde el fondo del pasillo y al verme pareció relajarse. Al igual que yo. Por alguna razón —una muy extraña e inentendible para mí—sentía que nos habíamos separado más tiempo de lo que en un principio parecía. Ah, por el amor de Dios. No me digan que esto enserio podía pasar. Siempre pensé que era pura exageración de los protagonistas de alguna telenovela cuando decían cuanto afectaba la distancia entre ellos. Mierda y no mentían. Dejé de pensar demasiado, más que todo por el hecho de que si eso me había hecho extrañarlo de esa manera, no quería imaginarme como me sentiría una vez que él se valla.

— ¿Qué…que pasó? —preguntó acercándose al ver que no respondía. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su entrecejo se frunciera en preocupación al dirigir su mirada hacia Mikasa.

—Nada. Solo vino a preguntar en dónde estabas—respondió, para mi gran alivio, Mikasa. Aun no me sentía capaz de hablar. No por la información que aun intentaba asimilar sino por la rabia que aún se mantenía persistiendo hacia la madre de Mikasa y su estúpida idea de mandar a toda la banda de esa manera tan precipitada.

No quise ni preguntarme lo que esperaba ganar de todo eso.

—Ah—Eren volvió su mirada hacia mí y se acercó—Estamos en la habitación de Armin. Vamos.

Oh, qué bien. Todo ese maldito tiempo había estado metido en la maldita habitación de ese… pequeño rubio. Muy bien, Eren. Haz que me sienta mejor al saber que te vas— vaya alguien a saber por cuento tiempo— muy lejos junto a ese tipo rubio y de ojos azules. Dios, no era uno de los mejores incentivos.

Entonces, de la nada, comenzó.

"_Hablaban de Eren"_

¿Por qué? ¿Porque mi maldita mente me hacía este tipo de jugadas? Mierda, olvídalo. Vamos ¡Olvídalo! Eren está contigo ahora, deja de pensar pendejadas del pasado. Sacudí la cabeza con la esperanza de desaparecer esos pensamientos pero no se iban.

"_Como si al haberse acostado con él…"_

Tal vez Eren se acostó con más mujeres de las que podía contar con las manos. Quién sabe. Incluso debió tener a su preferida, a quien dejaba que se acercara más allá del límite que dejaba claro. Porque seguramente ponía límites si tenía ese tipo de relaciones sin compromisos. Seguramente tenía a esa excepción, a quien dejaba que lo tocara, lo besara. Maldición, había besado a tantas mujeres. No podía simplemente negarse, Eren después de todo tal vez tampoco perdía esa amabilidad inestable en la cama. Bueno, ¿Acaso no lo hacía conmigo? El, en sí, a veces se perdía, pero yo no le tomaba mucha importancia, porque después de todo siempre volvía en sí y me besaba y abrazaba para luego soltar sus tantos "te amo".

Esos "te amo" que no respondía. Me pregunto si hubo alguien que le susurró esas palabras de esa forma y él tampoco supo cómo responder. Después de todo hubo demasiadas.

¿Qué tal si se lo preguntara? ¿Sería capaz de responderme con la verdad? ¿Sería capaz de contarlas y darme un número exacto de cuantas fueron?

No lo creía.

"..._Como si al haberse acostado con él se hubieran ganado la jodida lotería"_

Dudaba que Eren fuera capaz de soltar ese pasado a alguien como yo. Incluso dudaba de mí mismo y el grado de madurez que creía tener para este tipo de situaciones. Porque —aunque ni yo mismo me lo crea—estoy seguro de que terminaría destrozado si ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme si se lo pregunto. Porque Eren por más difícil que fuera, estoy seguro de que terminaría contándome pero yo…yo le pagaría con el silencio. Por el simple y único hecho de que yo no podría hablar de mi pasado, no sabría cómo decírselo y la peor parte, si se lo decía tendría que abrirme en absoluto a él.

¿Y qué tal si de un día para otro me deja?

Mierda, ¿Qué me quedaría entonces?

Y además, si se lo contaba, me sentiría en la obligación de decirle que al principio de la relación —esa relación de "amigos con derechos" —para lo único que lo veía era para desahogarme. Para liberar toda esa estúpida frustración acumulada de toda mi vida. Y lo veía como un solo objeto.

Si, y luego le diría que después todo había cambiado y por todo lo que tuve que pasar para darme cuenta pero… que después de todo aun no podía soltar ese maldito "te amo".

Mierda, incluso hasta en mi mente eso se escucha tan malditamente cruel.

No, mil veces prefiero quedarme con esta duda carcomiéndome que perder por completo a Eren. Después de todo él se mantenía junto a mí a pesar de lo dañado que parezco estar y no me presiona en lo que se refiere a respuestas. Tiene sus berrinches infantiles, pero no ha llegado a más. Al menos no por ahora. Está bien sentirse así de vez en cuando pero no por siempre.

Algún día, ojala no muy tarde, podamos hablar seriamente de esto.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar la mano que Eren me extendía, sentí el celular en mi bolsillo vibrar. Una sola vez. Era un mensaje. Pero no dije nada, ya que ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta y me dirigí junto con él hacia la peculiar habitación del mejor amigo de mi novio.

No había mucho que destacar, aparte del enorme librero —incluso más grande que el de Eren—ubicado en la pared frontal, donde se supone que debería ir una televisión. Bueno, me parecía bien y ante todo productivo. Las paredes estaban llenas de posters de hombre con anteojos y barba. No eran todos así, pero si la mayoría así que preferí saltarme todo tipo de descripción. Eran científicos, logré identificarlos a todos y la verdad eso me sobresaltó un poco. No pensé, ya saben, ser tan cerebrito. La cama al fondo, era de dos plazas y llevaba encima un edredón de color anaranjado bajito y a un lado estaba el escritorio desordenado, para mi total ansiedad. Hojas desperdigadas a un lado de la computadora y varios libros ubicados al borde de esta, amenazando con caer el cualquier momento. Me mordí el labio y opté por apartar la mirada y posarla en la ventana a un lado del gran librero. Aún era temprano pero parecía ya ser muy tarde por lo colores opacos que tenía el cielo y por la falta de luz solar. Aun caí aguanieve y eso me frustraba de sobremanera.

¿A qué momento se le ocurrirá a la nieve aparecer?

—Mira—Eren de pronto me jaló hacia y me indicó la silla frente a él. Miré con confusión a la silla y luego volví a centrarme en él.

—Es una silla, imbécil—pestañeó un par de veces y entonces soltó una risita. Pero que niño tan extraño.

—No hablo de eso. Siéntate y mira la pantalla de la computadora—Armin se deslizó un poco más hacía la derecha para que pudiera pasar pero me rehusé a sentarme. Una razón, porque las malditas "sillas" eran de ese tipo de butacas que tenían los bares o al menos eso me lo parecía a mí. Estaba seguro de que tendría que saltar para poder sentarme en ella y no, no pensaba hacer el ridículo de esa forma tan patética. Y dos, ya pasé mucho tiempo sentado hablando con Mikasa, quería estirar mis piernas entumecidas.

—Gracias…pero prefiero quedarme de pie—murmuré haciéndome a un lado y dedicándole una mirada a Eren—Siéntate tú.

—Pero…—

—Está bien. Puedo ver perfectamente desde aquí—para mi diversión soltó un suspiro melodramático y terminó por sentarse. Armin nos sonrió a ambos y se estiró a tomar el mouse, tuve que cruzarme de brazos para no empujarlo al ver cómo, en el proceso de tomar el aparato, se apoyaba en Eren. Lamentablemente el mocoso pareció darse cuenta al girar levemente la cabeza y ofrecerme una de sus tantas sonrisitas torcidas. Giré lo ojos. Llevé ambas manos hacia cada lado de su cabeza y lo obligué a mirar al frente; no me permitió separarme y ante mi total sorpresa, tomó mis manos y las llevó hacia al frente; provocando que me incline hacia él.

—Idiota—susurré cerca de su oído pero al ver que estaba atrapado preferí rodear su cuello con mis brazos y abrazarlo por detrás, tomando como apoyo sus hombros y él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. No era una posición para nada incómoda y de paso, hacía entender al pequeño rubio que Eren era mío y solo mío.

Está bien, debía dejar de ver esas telenovelas de medianoche.

Ahora que lo recordaba, hace rato me había llegado un mensaje. Separé uno de mis brazos de su cuello para tomar el celular al fondo de mi bolsillo. No era normal que me llegaran mensajes, a menos que sea de mi jefe y su constante paloteo de puntualidad y horas extras o tal vez mi madre preguntando qué tal estaba. O quien sabe, tal vez…

Farlan.

Miré de soslayo a Eren y a Armin por las dudas y al ver que estaban enfrascados en las imágenes de la pantalla volví a centrar mi atención en el aparato.

_**Hola, Levi. **_

_**No quiero enredarte con tanta habladuría inútil porque sé que eso te desagrada así que iré al punto…**_

_**Te extraño :( **_

_**Bueno, eso no era. Por favor no mates al celular con tus miradas asesinas. Él no tiene la culpa D: Aun así —esto ya no es habladuría inútil— el bar está organizando la despedida de la banda y muchos de aquí me han pedido que me comunique contigo para que seas parte de esta gran despedida. Porque aunque no lo sepas, no soy el único que estuvo al tanto de las verdaderas razones del decaimiento de Eren. Ya muchos y muchas te conocen y saben que sin ti esto en realidad no sería una verdadera despedida. No tu exactamente, ya que nadie sabe la verídica identidad de la "Dama enmascarada". Por ello mismo trae tu máscara, cualquiera y si no tienes, COMPRALA. Aunque yo puedo prestarte alguna, y lo haré si así lo quieres pero avísame ¿bien? En mi casa hay de todo tipo de máscaras y que mejor si encuentras una que te quede a la perfección. Así que avísame con tiempo para guiarte hasta mi casa. **_

_**Bien, eso es todo. No vayas a faltar, comienza a las nueve en el bar de siempre. Y no puedes poner ninguna excusa. Yo mismo fui a hablar con tu jefe junto con Isabel y dijo que todo estaba bien pero que tenías que volver al siguiente día.**_

_**Así que Levi, digo…"Dama enmascarada" te esperamos. **_

_**Tu solo amigo Farlan.**_

Fruncí el ceño hacia el aparato pero no pude evitar sonreír. Oh, sí. Sabían que Eren ya tiene dueño y eso era suficiente como para que mis ánimos vuelvan volando en un dos por tres hacia mi cuerpo. Estúpido pero hermoso. Bien, tenía que escribir rápidamente el mensaje.

No tenía ninguna máscara, y la ropa, bueno iría con la camisa que me puse la vez anterior pero...puede que esperen otra cosa. Digo, después de todo soy la "dama enmascarada" por mas ridículo que me sienta con ese apodo. Tal vez deba usar algo más. ¿Pero qué? Lo pensé detenidamente. Poco a poco una sola idea se iba formando en mi cabeza y poco a poco me asustaba de mí mismo al caer en la cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a usarlo. Por más perdida de dignidad que haya en el proceso.

Después de todo no es como si me fueran a reconocer. Y si voy y hablo con mi jefe estoy seguro de que me prestará cualquier vestido que le pida. No había ningún impedimento.

Iría y me encargaría de que Eren, en lo único que piense en todo el viaje sea en mí.

Mis labios formaron una sonrisa y volví a rodear a Eren con ambos brazos esperando una mísera oportunidad para salir de la casa y preparar todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holuuuus ~ *WW***

**¿Cómo han estado? ;-; Espero que muy, muy bien. **

**Bueno, me vengo a aparecer después de mucho, muchisisisimo tiempo y de verdad lo siento pero hice un cap mas larguito. Perdónenme U-U **

**Ahora, ¿Alguien vio el tráiler del segundo ova de Levi? ASDFJKJHGFDSASDFGHHGFDSSDFGGFDSSDDSD DEOJ MIO –fangirlea- FUE HERMOSO TT-TT Bueno, fue desgarradoramente hermoso (?) En serio, se me fueron unas lágrimas T-T Y TENER QUE ESPERAR TANTO ASDFGHJHGFDDDSD. Bueno, me calmo. **

**Y los hermojisimos reviews...ASDFGHGSSDSSD**

* * *

**Paloma-san:**** DDDDD: OH DIOS MIO. Deja al mono TT-TT Deberías liberarlo (?) Pero no lo mandes. Para todo hay una explicación (?) ;-; Y ¿Porque rayos tienes un profesor así y yo no?. Ya me lo conseguiré E-E Solo digo e-e Aasdfghjasds Ay que linda :´DDD –acepta las galletas, los abrazos y los besos electrónicamente-(?) Espero que te haya gustado el cap *WW* Y espero algún día acostumbrarme a tus constantes traumas ;-;**

**Andy Jaeger****: xDD No llores ;-; Aun falta para los capítulos de verdadero angst(?) ok no ._. Aasdfgjasds Espero que te haya gustado también este cap TuT –le lanza purpurina brillante- Besouuus y también abrazos psicológicos para ti *u***

**Genevieve Phantomhive****: Aasdfkjhgfdsdsd Me alegra que te guste tanto así *WW* Eren y Levi son amor, son vida :´DD Ay ;-; Aunque no lo creas también sufriré al escribir su separación :(( Porque desde ahí todo comenzará a ser más difícil para ambos y asdfhgfdasd(?) Y con el tema de Farlan e-e Quien sabe, puede llegar a ser testarudo pero en realidad no es malo :´) Asdfghasd Gracias por dejar review y espero que este cap también te haya gustado *uuu***

* * *

**Los amodoro *WW* Y ya saben, no duden en dejar review :´33 Créanme los reviews salvan vidas(?) xDD **

**Adiouuus~**

_**Enlly**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece :CC Su macabro dueño es Hajime Isayama alias Isa la llama. O también conocido como Hajime-muertes-locas-Isayama.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Desastre de persona—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_LEVI_***

Una.

Dos.

No…ya iban siendo tres horas desde que me despedí de Eren en su casa. Este número impar aun permanecía atormentandome desde el mismo momento en el que sentí la brisa fría del exterior chocar contra mis mejillas y la vista solitaria de mi casa se posara frente a mí. Fue difícil, digo, separarme de él, dejándolo con su sonrisa forzada y con los hombros rígidos bajo el umbral de su puerta. Me hizo pensar en mil cosas en ese instante. No lo estaba dejando, se lo había repetido desde el mismo momento en el que le dije que tenía que volver a casa porque mi "madre" había enviado un mensaje urgente a mi celular unos minutos atrás. Pero que estaría a primera hora mañana para cuando partiera junto con la banda.

No me quiso soltar. Se negó y me dijo que iría conmigo y se quedaría hasta mañana en mi casa. Cosa que me dio diversión y a la vez unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Pero no mostré nada más allá que una leve sonrisa y un suave jaloneo del típico mechón castaño encima de sus ojos.

Y Al igual que él me negué y para mi buena suerte Mikasa ayudó. Quién sabe si fue de buena fe o porque enserio quería que me largara, pero lo hizo de buena gana así que estaba agradecido tremendamente por ello.

Justamente ahora desearía gritarle por ayuda pero no lo iba a hacer. El hecho de haber depurado gran parte de los rencores pasados no me hacía sentir absolutamente a gusto, aunque debía admitir que sí que me sentía más ligero con mi propia consciencia. Hasta hace unas horas no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me molestaba la sola presencia suya. Supongo que ahora ya no es tan intenso ese sentimiento. Y siento que para Mikasa tampoco…

O tal vez… el hecho de sentir tanto por su "hermano" hacía desaparecer cualquier tipo de pensamientos o deseos negativos. Quien sabe… uno nunca podía saberlo cuando estaba atorado en este tipo de dudosa situación.

Al menos yo aún no sabía si lo que sentía por Eren era amor en esa única forma. En esa forma tan intensa e inmersa de tantos sentimientos inconexos y a la vez unidos en un solo hilo aparentemente de apariencia similar.

_Oh, no. Pensamientos estúpidos de nuevo_.

—Hey… Tierra llamando a Levi Ackerman—unos dedos ocuparon gran parte de mi vista y comenzaron a chasquear irritantemente frente a mí, crispando aún más mis nervios.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que dije? —consideré seriamente la idea de decirle que si lo hice pero a juzgar por el tono serio que usaba supuse que no sería el mejor de los caminos, así que opté por ser directo.

—No, no te escuchado.

Suspiró hundiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento—Bien, no debería sorprenderme… Tu novio está a punto de irse muy lejos, supongo que es algo normal estar tan pensativo y perdido.

_Muchas gracias Farlan, como si hubiese sido necesario tal recordatorio_—… En realidad, estaba pensando en la vergüenza que pasaré esta noche…—

—No es como si alguien te estuviera obligando a hacerlo.

—Nunca dije eso… Es una vergüenza por la que estoy dispuesto a pasar. Además si alguien me estuviera obligando ten la certeza de que lo golpearía y me rehusaría con uñas y dientes a hacerlo. Odio sentirme presionado.

—Eso está bien. Ese es exactamente el Levi que estaba buscando minutos atrás.

— ¿El Levi que golpea y rechaza?

Soltó una carcajada—Exactamente.

—Pues aquí lo tienes.

—No completamente—lo escuché murmurar mientras golpeteaba por última vez el volante pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decirle algo apagó el motor del auto y salió rápidamente. Dejándome con la palabra en la boca, realmente confundido y sin otro elección más que seguirlo.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la compuerta trasera del local —recién caía en la cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado—, mi corazón dejó un momento su largo respiro y volvió a inquietarse dentro de mi pecho. Me sentía mareado. Mis pies ya se habían logrado amoldar a los tacos y bueno, por el momento aún no dolían pero tampoco es como si ayudarán del todo a mi situación actual. Sabía que mi malestar no era únicamente físico. La angustia, la preocupación, los nervios y los putos insectos en el estómago no eran más que malestares psicológicos. Cosa que creí —hace un largo tiempo— que podría llegar a controlar como se me diera la maldita gana.

Pues bien. Me equivoqué. No se van.

Recuerdo que mi madre solía decirme algo acerca de esto. De lo lindo que se sentía estar enamorado, de lo feliz que te sientes cuando ves a esa persona, o la sensación apremiante en el pecho cuando la veías sonreír. Pudo haber terminado ahí su largo relato pero prefirió proseguir con determinación a pesar de que la voz se le quebraba y sus ojos dejaron de ser un impedimento para sus cristalinas lágrimas; ella continuó hablando. Me habló de lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser… De cómo los mismos hermosos sentimientos podían volverse en tu contra y comenzar a destruirte.

"_Si algún día llegas a enamorarte, hijo. Tienes que saber algo importante…"_

El amor te atrapaba con sus afiladas garras disfrazadas de flores coloridas y vivaces.

"…_Cuando te enamoras siempre tienes que estar preparado para el verdadero sufrimiento"_

El amor no te dejaba escapatoria. No tenía piedad, no tenía tiempo, ni hora, mucho menos lugar. Solo sucedía.

Esa noche fui centinela de sus sollozos, de sus palabras amargas, y de sus innumerables advertencias y repudios al amor. No podía negar el hecho de que escuché hasta la última de sus palabras, de que me lo creí e incluso observé como cada una de sus mensajes hacían presencia en las constantes discusiones con papá. Enserio me lo creí.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que entre observar y vivirlo en carne propia había un abismo inmenso de diferencia. No habían palabras para describirlo en su totalidad, solo era un cúmulo de sensaciones girando y recorriendo mi cuerpo. Unas un tanto perturbadoras pero otras silenciosas e intensas, tanto que me hacían querer correr y gritar de tanta emoción contenida.

¿Será que Eren en realidad prefiere no reprimirse y por ello es que es tan inquieto?

Yo y mis tantas dudas existenciales.

— ¡Farlan! — Dudas que aparte de mi mente enseguida al escuchar el grito alegre de alguien… Isabel. La reconocí enseguida al ver su cabello de un rojizo prendido y ese par de enormes ojos abiertos de par en par en aquel rostro demasiado infantil— Hasta que por fin llegas… ¿Y? ¿Dónde está Levi?

Justo cuando iba a hablar Farlan se separó de ella y se estiró hacia mí, me tomó de la muñeca y me acercó en un jalón —Aquí— Y teniendo el efecto inmediato, Isabel abrió ligeramente los labios y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Luego —pareciendo una madre orgullosa—extendió sus brazos y me rodeó muy poco sutilmente. Me sorprendí ante tal fuerza.

—Oh, Levi. Vaya… No te reconocí. Estas mucho más alto.

—Tacos.

—Ah, es verdad. Pero aun así —se separó y volvió a evaluarme con la mirada. Lo que me puso un tanto nervioso— Se supone que siempre te veo en el trabajo, y se supone que ya sé cómo te ves con todo y el traje pero simplemente no pude reconocerte. Te ves realmente bien. Dios… Eren sí que es un suertudo.

—Lo mismo pienso— añadió —para mi mala suerte— el comedido de Farlan, caminando más cerca. No respondí a ninguno de sus comentarios. Porque uno, enserio no era nada bueno lidiando con halagos y dos, porque no me sentía en la capacidad de pensar en absolutamente nada. Sentía que mi cerebro estaba siendo devorado por los insectos de mi estómago. Por alguna extraña razón sospechaba que se cansaron de solo estar encerrados en mi estómago y optaron por la excelente idea de trasladarse hasta mi cerebro.

Bufé pasando de largo a ambos y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando la mano de Farlan se movió entre la superficie metalizada y mi cuerpo, obstaculizándo mi intento de huir. Le lancé una mirada molesta pero él o bien me ignoró o la razón por la que me interrumpió era realmente importante. Supe que era la segunda opción al observar el gesto de asentimiento que le hizo a Isabel.

Ella respingó pareciendo entender—Oh, sí, sí. Casi lo olvido —chasqueó los dedos, deslizó la mochila fuera de sus hombros y la dejó en el piso con cuidado— Farlan…—gruñó—Dijiste que tenías unas pocas máscaras cuando en realidad tenías toda una bodega llena de ellas—siguió murmurando mientras corría el cierre y la mochila se abría— Creo que tienes un serio problema con ellas.

—Tal vez lo tenga—replicó en tonó de falsa molestia. Izzy y él se arrodillaron a cada lado y Farlan antes de que pudiera apartarme me llevó junto a él—Ven aquí, Levi. Escoge la que más te guste.

Arqueé las cejas al ver el sinnúmero de máscaras acomodadas en tan diminuto espacio. Había de todo color, de toda forma, con plumas, sin plumas, metálicas, de un solo ojo, de media cara, largas, pequeñas, simples y demasiado complejas para ser máscaras normales. Tomé aire y les di una rápida mirada a ambos antes de sacar una por una, verla de todos los ángulos, probármelas y volverlas a meter si no llegaba a convencerme del todo.

Siempre he sido quisquilloso en lo que se refiere a escoger él té de cada mañana, o al poner la cantidad adecuada de azúcar en mi café de las tardes, especialmente cuando me sentía preocupado o frustrado. Más que todo era quisquilloso cuando iba al supermercado a comprar cada uno de mis utensilios de limpieza. Pero nunca… nunca me vi a mi mismo siendo tan exigente al escoger una maldita máscara. Ni tampoco me imaginé que me tomaría más de media hora encontrar una que de verdad me gustara.

NUNCA, MIERDA.

Pero he me aquí, arrodillado, amarrándome por fin la máscara que escogí después de que pasaran tantos putos minutos y dejándola en su lugar.

Cuando alcé la mirada, me topé enseguida con la enorme sonrisa de Isabel y sus saltitos emocionados, y luego con la mirada perdida de Farlan, en su leve sonrisa y en la forma en como respiraba.

Carraspeé empezando a sentirme incómodo y me levanté con dificultad. Ya no sentía mis propias piernas, aunque pude notar que estaban entumecidas; supuse que era una buena señal. Tomé los bordes del vestido y los halé hacia abajo, me acomodé la camisa y aparté el mechón de mi cabello cayendo por encima de la montura de la máscara.

—Creo que estoy listo.

— ¡Sí que lo estás, hermano! —Izzy nuevamente empezó a saltar y a aplaudir. No pude hacer nada más que ofrecerle una sonrisa, que esperé que al menos se asemeje a eso y no a una mueca de nervios— Vamos, vamos. Que estoy segura de que la banda no tardará en llegar a la súper fiesta. Adentro ya está todo listo, solo faltan sus importantes presencias.

—La de Levi querrás decir.

—Nop. A ti también te esperan Farlan—indicó tomando la mochila y luego empujándonos hacia la entrada—Por cierto, Levi. Olvidé decirte algo de suma importancia.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Ni bien abrieron la puerta mi cuerpo entero entró en tensión y mis manos empezaron a sudar frío.

Estaban gritando. Bueno… más bien coreando una frase sin cesar. Pero a mí me daba lo mismo, sentía que me estaban gritando al oído.

"_Queremos ver a la dama y al caballero enmascarado"_

—Te lo iba a decir pero creo que ya te diste cuenta—apenas si pude escuchar lo que decía Isabel a pesar de que ella también gritaba y reía a toda voz. Tragué con dificultad y negué con la cabeza, con la esperanza de que entendiera que aún no me sentía en absoluto listo.

¿Cómo carajos llegué a parar en esto?

Para mi gran alivio ellos parecieron entender y no me obligaron a bajar. Me condujeron a los camerinos a través de todos esos laberintos sin salida y al llegar cerraron la puerta. Al menos ahí ya no se escuchaba tanto griterío del enorme sótano.

Suspiré dejándome caer en la pared más cercana y relajándome ante lo fría que estaba la superficie. Necesitaba un respiro, uno muy largo antes de poder salir de aquel cuartito que por el momento era mi escondite. También necesitaba pensar bien en lo que iba a hacer, y eso sí que me tomaría un largo tiempo porque aun sentía a mis neuronas un tanto tontas y lentas, solo pasando una única información. Un único nombre, una sonrisa, unos ojos… Eren. Solo Eren.

Mierda. Enserio necesitaba algo que golpear.

—Levi… ¿Estas bien?

Asentí sin quererlo. Izzy fue la siguiente que se acercó—Está bien si no quieres hacerlo. El plan en un principio era que solo estuvieras tras la barra viendo a Eren, pero no sé qué sucedió. Todas las personas que entraban sonreían y preguntaban por la dama enmascarada, quien es, que es lo que pasaría con ella y todo eso… No supe que decirles, lo siento.

—No te disculpes, Izzy—murmuré. Sabía que no era su culpa. La gente fue la que vino con la idea de entablar algún tipo de comunicación conmigo. Tal vez por simple y llana curiosidad o porque enserio les interesaba saber quién era la persona que les robó —por así decirlo— a el gran vocalista de "Attack of music". No lo sé.

Pero de todas formas. Cualquiera que sea la razón no importaba si se trataba de lo que yo quería hacer. Por Eren y por mí, por nuestra relación, por su fama y los intentos de esconder mi identidad. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

Pero antes debía calmarme y tomar un decisión rápida.

.

.

.

¿Cómo hacía Eren para no sufrir un ataque de nervios en el escenario? Toda la gente estaba viendo, sonreían, otros cuchicheaban entre ellos y se codeaban, la mayoría tenía elevado un celular o una cámara fotográfica y lanzaba flashes a toda máquina, supuse que eran de esos tipejos del canal de chismes baratos. No le di mucha importancia, al menos intenté no enfocarme demasiado en ellos y pasarlos por alto.

Isabel estaba de pie a mi lado, al igual que Farlan y ambos usaban una de las tantas máscaras de la mochila. El micrófono estaba predispuesto para mí y yo aún no me sentía lo suficientemente capaz de formar una idea coherente. Tenía que repetirme mil veces que no me reconocían para no sucumbir a la histeria. Fue complicado convencer a mi propia mente embaucadora. Después de dar unos cuantos respiros le hice una señal a Izzy para indicarle que estaba listo; ella asintió y tomó el micrófono entre sus manos.

Entonces me acerqué a su oído y empecé a susurrar.

—Bueno, para mantener la identidad de la Dama enmascarada, no será ella quien hable directamente— comenzó con voz animada—Yo seré quien la ayude en tan importante labor de conservar el misterio tras la máscara.

Se escucharon unas cuantas risitas divertidas dentro del local. Me sentí más aliviado.

—Ella quiere hacerles saber a todos que en realidad quiere mucho a Er…A su caballero—me miró de soslayo sonriendo apenada— Dice que ha escuchado muchas habladurías acerca de ella y de su relación pero que en realidad le importa un carajo. Porque ella no permitirá que nada ni nadie se interponga.

Asentí haciendo un gesto de afirmación. Si algo quería dejar en claro era eso, no iba a permitir que un montón de rumores mal infundados hagan de las suyas en mi vida y en la de Eren. Izzy se veía feliz, a pesar de que omitió varias de las palabrotas que solté, se veía menos angustiada. Me dio una rápida mirada para indicarme que podía seguir. Y estuve a punto de continuar cuando una sensación extraña se hizo presente en mi pecho. Volteé a ver hacia al frente, extrañado y con ese estremecimiento aun presente en mi cuerpo; con la impresión de que alguien me estaba mirando fijamente… de forma dulce. Era consciente de todas las miradas tras la variedad de máscaras retorcidas y brillantes, pero de quien me di cuenta en el primer desliz desesperado fue de aquel par de ojos deslumbrantes.

El… había llegado.

Eren.

No demostré ningún sentimiento delator que revelara el hecho de que ya había llegado toda la banda y que estaban juntos en la parte de atrás, mirando a todas partes, pareciendo no saber nada más que permanecer de pie tranquilamente hasta que se les pasara la sorpresa inicial. Todos parecían estar en la misma situación… a excepción de Eren, quien no quitaba la mirada del escenario. De mí.

Me acerqué rápidamente a Izzy y le susurré las últimas palabras de todo aquel corto discurso.

Ella sonrió— Una cosa más, algo de suma importancia… Más que cualquier otra cosa, ¿eh? —extendió los brazos hacia arriba con ímpetu como si estuviera a punto de presentar el último y más brillante acto de la obra de un circo— Ella te extrañará. Mucho, mucho, mucho, muchisísimo… ¡Auch! —le codeé y ella me regresó a ver dolida. No me disculpe. Aún podía observar el atisbo de su sonrisita de "me salí con la mía".

Giré los ojos y di media vuelta, dispuesto a bajar de la tarima e ir hacia Eren cuando a lo lejos escuché como un par de chicas empezaron a gritar… bueno, a gritarme específicamente a mí.

—¿QUIÉN ERES?

—¿ACASO NO PIENSAS SACARTE LA MÁSCARA?

—¿A QUE LE TIENES MIEDO?

Gruñí de pura frustración. Sabía que algo como esto llegaría a pasar. La gente esperaba enserio que fuera revelar quién era en realidad; sacarme frente a todos la máscara y empezar a hablar… quien sabe y hasta luego me obligaban a bajar de un salto y me jalaban hacia Eren para que también se lo saque a él. Mire de soslayo hacia atrás, hacia todo ese gentío, a las perras que gritaban demandando la "verdad" y a la enorme cámara del _chismelandia _apuntando hacia mi rostro… Y a un Eren muy furioso, empujando a toda la gente parada en medio de su camino —aunque claro, con lo muy educado que es pidiendo perdón en el proceso—, ignorando por completo los grititos de sorpresa que gritaban sus locas fanáticas y de igual forma ignorando los llamados de su hermana.

Choqué contra Farlan al ver como se subía en un solo salto sobre la tarima. Sus músculos se crisparon al hacerlo y de sus labios salió un suave gruñido de esfuerzo pero nada más. No le tomó más de una rápido empuje hacia arriba para que sus pies tocaran por completo el escenario. Solté un suspiro tembloroso.

Iba girarme nuevamente hacia el gentío para ver y deleitarme de gozo al ver sus expresiones pero él no me dio tiempo ni para girar un poco mi cabeza. Se acercó, pasó una mano rápidamente por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él con agilidad. Como si pesara menos que una pluma. Me tomó por sorpresa —como no estarlo si mis pies prácticamente ya no tocaban el suelo— y estuve a punto de reprenderlo por recordarme una vez más la enorme diferencia de estatura que ambos teníamos cuando de pronto me sentí invadido por sus labios y su respiración algo errática. Gemí quedito sin poder evitarlo.

Me besaba demasiado fuerte. Y eso, a pesar de sonar mal, hizo que me excitara.

Lo rodeé con los brazos y dejé de darle tantas vueltas a mi mente. Succionaba con vehemencia mi labio inferior, su lengua se adentraba a mi cavidad sin ninguna tregua y sus manos me hacían sentir en otra parte. Me acariciaba la espalda baja, dibujaba pequeños círculos inocentes, líneas, acordes, notas, sonatas, canciones, sus propias canciones…

Lo abracé con más fuerza, queriendo alargar por mucho más tiempo ese beso pero yo mismo me vi en la obligación de detenerlo a observar con atención sus ojos. Oscuros, absolutamente oscuros.

Sus manos intentaban ir más abajo y su cuerpo de la nada se hizo mucho más caliente. Hice acopio de toda mi voluntad para dar fin a ese momento. Me separé de sus labios y de su cuerpo y casi en el mismo momento en el que lo hice sentí como la máscara de mis ojos se deslizó por el puente de mi nariz.

Lanzando un grito ahogado, llevé ambas manos a mi rostro y bajé la mirada hacia el piso en busca de la máscara. Todos jadearon, casi al unísono. Lo que hubiera sido una escena cómica si no hubiera estado tan desesperado buscando ese puto pedazo de plástico. Los click´s de las cámaras no tardaron en hacer presencia, al igual que los "Oh, por Dios" y los "¡No te escondas más!"

Mierda. Había olvidado por completo que lo tenía puesto.

_¿Por qué, Levi? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente despistado en los momentos más estúpidos?_

Por suerte Eren pareció por fin reaccionar y me rodeó con los brazos, luego lo escuché gritar un "Ahí está la máscara". Me lo dio unos segundos después y suspiré aliviado. Solo entonces pude relajarme y presionar mi rostro contra su pecho. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color negro lo bastante gruesa como para mantener mi rostro bien escondido y una camiseta de color verde oscuro que contrastaba con sus ojos.

Demasiado serio todo. Pero no le dije nada acerca de ello.

Me llevó escaleras arriba. Su voz, ahogada por la conmoción proveniente del sótano, me guiaba para que no tropezara con algún escalón y su pecho vibraba cada vez que alguno de ellos lograba hacerme perder el equilibro ante mis propios actos de necedad. Yo lo golpeaba pero ni así parecía entender que la diversión venía de un solo lado y no de forma mutua.

Bueno, al menos estaba riendo.

Solo para cuando nos encontrábamos tras la protección de las paredes del camerino, dejé de esconder mi rostro en su chaqueta y me giré hacia el lado contrario para poder acomodarme la máscara sobre mis ojos nuevamente. Esta vez con doble nudo, por si las dudas.

—Yo te ayudo.

—No necesito tu ayuda, mocoso. Puedo hacerlo solo.

— ¿Lo amarraste solo antes? —preguntó caminando hacia el sofá y dejándose caer en él. Se lo veía cansado.

—Si, lo hice solo.

—Ahora veo porque se te zafó.

Le hice una mueca de molestia y el soltó una carcajada—Mocoso impertinente y hormonado de mierda—terminé de ajustar el nudo y bajé las manos hacia el borde de mi vestido para volver a acomodarlo. Ya me estaba hartando que se levantara cada cinco minutos— ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando hiciste la escenita cursi del escenario?...Por no decir morbosa.

—No fue morbosa—replicó. Luego pareció pensárselo mejor— Al menos no lo fue en un principio. Solo quería demostrar un punto.

— ¿Qué punto? ¿Qué en realidad eres un adolescente que se excita con facilidad?

—No —hizo un mohín lastimero— Quería hacerle saber a todos que no importa quien seas. Que igual eres solo mío, que te amo, y que si llegan a meterse contigo también se meterán conmigo de la misma forma.

Eren. Solo Eren podía ser tan dulce y cursi de esa forma tan torpe y desesperante. Asentí sin más. No sabía que responderle. Escucharlo me hizo sentir inevitablemente feliz a pesar de lo que cualquier otra persona pensara. Solo yo sabía cuando de verdad me sentía así. —Esos son muchos puntos a considerar.

—Lo sé—sonrió apenado— Además… —se cruzó de brazos— Quería subir porque muchos de los hombres te miraban más de lo que debían. Y nadie… nadie mira a mi Levi de esa forma.

—A ti te ven muchas chicas de esa forma y no ando por ahí subiendo a la tarima como actor de película de acción y besándote como si no hubiera un mañana.

—No lo hay.

Eso borró mi sonrisa por completo y — ¿para qué negarlo? — la poca felicidad que había empezado a nacer en mi pecho — Al parecer te gusta joder los buenos momentos.

Eso pareció consternarlo— No lo hice con esa intención.

—No, claro que no. Solo se te dio por recordarme una vez más que estas a punto de largarte a tu maldita gira musical— ¿Y eso a que fue? ¿Por qué de la nada me sentía tan molesto con él? A pesar de saber que él no tiene la culpa quería seguir desahogándome, liberándome de mis propios miedos e inseguridades. A pesar de que yo mismo fui el que le pedí que fuera. Sonreí con amargura. Era algo que el destino mismo se encargó de poner en su vida.

De la misma forma en la que el destino se encargó de poner a Eren Jaeger en la mía.

—No quiero irme—levanté la vista al escucharlo. Su voz resonando en aquel pequeño cuarto, más grave y baja de lo normal. No se lo veía bien y yo como siempre no hacía más que acumular mucho más peso en sus hombros.

No podía ver por completo sus ojos. Su máscara me lo impedía, al igual que los mechones alborotados cayendo sobre su frente. Todo lo que veía era la tensión en sus hombros, sus labios apretados en una fina y seria línea y sus brazos fuertemente cruzados entre sí. Como si se tratara de una protección… Como si estuviera protegiendo su corazón de mí.

¿Es eso, Eren? ¿Acaso te estas protegiendo de mí y de mis propios demonios?

No quise saber la respuesta. Y en un acto egoísta me vi a mi mismo caminar hasta él, tomar sus brazos, separarlos, romper aquel escudo que me impedía tocarlo y sentarme a horcajadas sobre él. Me importó una mierda que el vestido se elevará hasta más arriba de la mitad de mis muslos y que tuviera la apariencia de alguna puta desesperada. Ya no soportaba verlo de esa forma. Tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tan callado y serio. De palabras cortas y simples.

—Suficiente— eso logró confundirlo— Lo entiendo…. Bien, tal vez no del todo pero algo que sí puedo entender es la misma sensación de miedo que seguramente estas experimentando ahora. Seguro te sientes triste, también lo estoy e igual de asustado. Pero Eren…—lo tomé de las mejillas al verlo agachar la cabeza y lo obligué a mirarme. El borde de sus ojos se veían cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que parecía intentar contener— Lo tuyo es hablar de absolutamente todo lo que observas, de lo que te gusta o disgusta, de lo que te parece bien y mal. Del mínimo detalle, del más pequeño e indescifrable hasta la cosa más compleja e impresionante y hasta absurda —soltó un sollozo y mi propio corazón dio un doloroso vuelco— Así que habla. Habla, Eren. Y si aun así no es suficiente puedes también gritar, golpea todas las almohadas, el sofá, la puerta… Puedes ir arriba y golpear a Farlan si así lo quieres—soltó una risita medio sollozo. Así quería verlo, sonriendo—Y puedes golpearme, porque sé que me lo merezco, porque sé que no soy el mejor novio del mundo, porque enserio soy un desastre de persona y…—

— ¡No… no lo eres, Levi! — Me interrumpió sonriendo detrás de esa cúmulo de lágrimas— Eres el mejor novio del jodido mundo. Eres mi orden, mi propia consciencia. Tal vez pienses que eres un desastre pero no… No lo eres. Eres la única persona que ha logrado poner un alto a mi vida llena de caos, quien lo ha organizado absolutamente todo y enserio… enserio no sé cómo es que voy a lograr sobrevivir sin ti a mi lado.

—Lo harás— De algo que estaba seguro era de eso. Eren se las podría arreglar perfectamente sin mí —por más doloroso que se me hiciera pensarlo—. Porque tenía a su lado personas que lo amaban y darían la vida por él. El lograría salir adelante porque él tenía una familia desde muy pequeño, una familia que con el pasar de los años se había ido fortaleciendo y seguro lo seguirá haciendo mucho más con el pasar de cada hora, cada segundo.

Quien no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo era únicamente yo. Pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

.

.

.

Permanecimos unos cuantos minutos en el camerino. Ambos nos habíamos recostado en aquel mullido sofá por un momento y habíamos empezado a hablar de cosas triviales. A veces se le daba por soltar chistes realmente malos que me sacaban sonrisas por el hecho de que enserio no tenía ningún sentido. Me robó uno que otro beso y también sus manos inquietas —que no podían faltar— me acariciaban el rostro. En una de esas bajó hasta mi cintura, haciéndome creer que solo buscaba contacto conmigo… pero no. El muy imbécil aprovechó que estaba distraído contando cada diminuta brizna de brillantina de su máscara y las caricias inocentes rápidamente pasaron a encenderse y convertirse en un juego más lascivo.

Antes de golpearlo me prometí a mí mismo a ya no volver a usar nunca más vestidos tan malditamente cortos frente a un adolescente calenturiento.

—Hasta que aparecen— murmuró una voz cerca de nosotros. No tuve que girarme para saber que se trataba de Mikasa. Solo tomé una de las bebidas disponibles en la barra y le di un rápido sorbo.

Eren si se volteó—Lo sentimos —Yo no lo sentía en absoluto— Se nos pasó el tiempo volando.

—Sí, volando. Me pregunto porque sucedió tal cosa.

—Pregúntaselo a tu hermano y su tendencia a manosear a la gente deliberadamente.

— ¡Levi! —sonreí al verlo fruncir el ceño con vergüenza. Oh, sí. Miren quien ahora si tiene el descaro de sentir al menos un poco de decencia.

—Como sea— soltó Mikasa sin dejar de mirarme molesta. Por suerte luego su mirada de reprimenda se dirigió a Eren— Vamos a presentarnos, así que será mejor que vayas a prepararte. Los chicos ya están listos y dispuestos. Solo faltas tú, Eren.

—¡Sí! Voy enseguida.

—Ahora. Yo vine a arrastrarte por el piso si era necesario.

—Agh. Bien, bien—como niño malhumorado saltó fuera del asiento y antes de irse se inclinó hacia mí, me dio un rápido beso en la frente y salió disparado tras su hermana. Me causó gracia verlo así.

No fue mucho después de que Eren dejó su lugar que la típica voz del dueño se dejó escuchar por los enormes altavoces. Comenzó con un discursito hacia la banda, acerca de lo mucho que los extrañarían, de cuanto harían falta en el bar y en la ciudad en general. Luego pasó a dar las gracias por la asistencia de cada uno de los clientes y como plus final los "invitó" a todos a disfrutar de las bebidas —extra caras— del lugar.

Luego por fin —con una enorme sonrisa— les dio paso a "Attack of music".

Y al instante el local se llenó de un sin número de halagos, silbidos, gritos y click´s de cámaras. Al instante mi corazón comenzó a golpetear con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. Al instante me vi a mí mismo apretando los labios para no gritarle a todas las malditas zorras que Eren nunca les daría hijos.

— ¡Hola¡ —dijeron al unísono los cuatro miembros de la banda en su respectivo micrófono y una vez más se volvieron a escuchar aplausos y gritos emocionados en todo lugar.

Luego quien continuó solo fue Eren—Queríamos agradecerle de todo corazón a cada uno de ustedes por todo el apoyo que nos brindaron todo este tiempo desde que esto comenzó—bajo la mirada. Parecía buscar algo más; algo escondido en su interior. Supe enseguida que se trataba de recuerdos difusos, perdidos en la bruma del mismo tiempo—… Aún lo recuerdo ¿saben? Como fue nuestra primera presentación. Una semana antes de mi cumpleaños, con apenas unos cuantos instrumentos prestados, en el estacionamiento del club deportivo de la Universidad de Sina. Todo completamente secreto, prohibido—soltó una carcajada, al igual que todos—Por suerte un buen amigo de la banda pagó la fianza. No me quiero ni imaginar que hubiera sido de nosotros si nuestros padres nos hubieran descubierto. Nos hubieran asesinado, de eso estoy seguro— Recuerdos. Recuerdos que dejaron marca en él… Me pregunto si yo también terminaré siendo uno— De verdad, chicos. Son geniales. Se que todo esto sonará cliché y todo eso, pero una banda no solo está compuesta por los integrantes, por quienes tocamos los instrumentos. No…claro que no. "Attack of music" también está compuesto por ustedes, son la parte importante de todo esto. No lo olviden, ¿bien?

Terminó de hablar. Sus palabras se quedaron adheridas al ambiente, adheridas en el corazón de muchas personas, la mayoría. Incluso en mi propia mente llegaron a incrustarse con fuerza. Sus palabras me hicieron entender que para él todos ellos eran su familia. En este mundo. En el mundo del gran vocalista de Attack of music, todos y todas las fans son su extensa y completa familia. Su realidad.

Esta vez incluso yo me vi tentado a aplaudir; lo hice. Por él, por la persona tras la máscara, por su banda, por su vida, por su familia y sus recuerdos. Lo hice deseando con toda el alma que le vaya bien, que logre triunfar en esa gira, que muchas personas más reconozcan el gran talento que poseen todos ellos. De verdad deseé todo eso para él. Pero no pude evitar también pedir por mí. Para que no me deje o que al menos en todo ese tiempo no me olvide.

_Por favor, Eren._

—Ahora… Bueno, ya saben que justo ahora lo que menos quiero es parecer un tipo demasiado cursi. Pero lamentablemente hay una persona muy especial entre todos ustedes que me hace sentir demasiado enamorado como para ser saludable… No te gires, es a ti. A ti te hablo—_Dios._ Te voy a matar, te voy a matar. TE VOY A MATAR. Tomé aire y los llevé a mis pulmones con lentitud con la esperanza de que con un poco de oxígeno mi cabeza se despeje de tantos nervios… y enojo hacia ese imbécil. Lamentablemente no funcionó y mi tiempo se agotaba. Así que opté por girarme de una maldita vez, empleando como última instancia mi típica cara de póker, cosa que lo único que provocó fue que su sonrisa se extendiera más en su rostro—Hola, mi bella dama.

Negué con la cabeza, como un gesto de advertencia.

—Está bien. Mejor comenzamos de una vez antes de que cierta persona me mate usando solo sus ojos—regresó a ver a sus amigos y les hizo un gesto de afirmación. No necesitaron más palabras—Esta canción va dedicada a ti.

Entonces todos empezaron a tocar de forma sincronizada. Conectados, entendiéndose perfectamente por medio de las notas, los acordes y la letra.

**—**

_This time I wonder what it feels like /__**Esta vez me pregunto qué se siente.**_

_To find the one in this life/ __**Encontrar a ese alguien en la vida**_

_The one we all dream of/ __**El de nuestros sueños.**_

_But dreams just aren't enough/ __**Pero los sueños no son suficientes.**_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing/ __**Entonces estaré esperando por lo real.**_

_I'll know it by the feeling/ __**Lo sé porque lo sentiré.**_

_The moment when we're meeting/ __**El momento en el que nos conozcamos.**_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen/ __**Actuaremos como una escena sacada de la pantalla.**_

**—**

Quise reír ante la ironía de toda la situación. Porque fue así como empezó. Como una ridícula escena de la televisión, de esas novelas dramáticas y polémicas. Un tipo que toma una bebida ignorantemente y termina siendo drogado ante su propia estupidez por el empleado del local, y luego el joven apuesto que se acerca a "ayudarlo" para que finalmente ambos acaben follando por toda una noche.

Una forma particular de conocerse.

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

.

.

.

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath/ __**Entonces mantendré mi respiración.**_

_Right up to the end/ __**Hasta el final.**_

_Until that moment when/ __**Hasta ese momento cuando…**_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with/ __**Encuentre a alguien para estar por siempre.**_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there/ __**Porque nadie quiere ser el último**_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares/ __**Porque todos quieren sentir que alguien los cuida**_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands/ __**Alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos**_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that/ __**Tiene que haber alguien así para mi**_

**—**

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own/ __**Porque nadie quiere ir por su cuenta**_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone/ __**Todos quieren saber que no están solos**_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere/ __**Alguien más que sienta lo mismo en cualquier lugar**_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there/ __**Tiene que haber alguien así para mi afuera.**_

**—**

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight/ __**Esta noche, en la calle bajo la luz de la luna**_

_And dammit this feels too right/ __**Y maldición se siente tan bien**_

_It's just like déjà vu/ __**Es como un déjà vu**_

_Me standin' here with you/ __**Estoy aquí contigo**_

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath/ __**Entonces mantendré mi respiración**_

_Could this be the end/ __**Podría ser este el final**_

_Is it that moment when/ __**¿Este es el momento…**_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with?/ __...__**En que el que encuentro a la persona con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida?**_

**—**

Estuve a punto de saltar fuera del escenario cuando lo vi asentir imperceptiblemente. No estaba muy lejos, pero yo sentía que la distancia entre nosotros era demasiado grande. Como si nuestros propios mundos estuvieran a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, lejos, sin contacto alguno. ¿Cómo hacerle saber que lo único que deseaba era unir ambos mundos y formar uno solo, junto a él? Juntos, fuertemente entrelazados y ligados ante cualquier obstáculo sorpresivo proveniente del bendito y cruel destino.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there/ __**Porque nadie quiere ser el ultimo**_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares/__** Porque todos quieren sentir que alguien los cuida**_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands/ __**Alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos**_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that/ __**Tiene que haber alguien así para mi.**_

**—**

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own/ __**Porque nadie quiere ir por su cuenta**_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone/__**Todos quieren saber que no están solos**_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere/ __**Alguien más que siente lo mismo en cualquier lugar**_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there/ __**Tiene que haber alguien así para mi afuera.**_

**—**

¿Lo sabes, verdad Levi? Sabes que esto será demasiado difícil, que seguramente ambos terminemos realmente cansados, o sintiéndonos tan tristes que no podremos hacer nada más que sentarnos a esperar a que todo ese "sueño" termine de buenas a primeras.

Pero sé que sabes algo más. Algo dentro de mí me lo dice. Como cuan optimista te ves al respecto, que también ves aquel rayo de esperanza brillando hasta por entre la bruma del temor a separarnos. Por más difícil que sea verlo por medio de tus ojos, sé que ambos nos mantenemos de pie gracias a esa esperanza, a esa seguridad de que nada cambiará.

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for)/ __**No puedes rendirte (En la búsqueda…)**_

_A diamond in the rough (cause you never know)/ __**De ese diamante en bruto (Porque nunca sabras…)**_

_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)/ __**Cuando se mostrará (asegúrate de cuidarlo…)**_

**—**

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on/ __**Porque podría ser el único, el único al que esperas.**_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there/ __**Porque nadie quiere ser el ultimo**_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares__**/ Porque todos quieren sentir que alguien los cuida**_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands/ __**Alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos**_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that/ __**Tiene que haber alguien así para mí.**_

**—**

Y eta vez no pude evitarlo. Me pasé la correa de la guitarra por encima de la cabeza y lo dejé a un lado, en realidad _quise_ dejarla suavemente sobre el piso, pero era demasiada la necesidad de saltar que si no hubiera sido por Mikasa —quien la tomó con su característica agilidad—me hubiera endeudado una guitarra. La gente tironeaba de mí y yo con todo el tacto que podía las apartaba, para mi buena suerte parecieron entender y luego optaron mejor por abrirme paso. Formaron un camino hacia él, intuyendo hacia donde me dirigía desde un principio.

Levi me veía entre asombrado e inquieto desde su silla, pero también pude ver una suave sonrisita surcando sus labios. Fue suficiente justificación. Lo abracé ni bien llegué a la barra, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro y lo apretujé más contra mi pecho. Quería que lo sienta. Mi corazón desbocado chocando contra mis costillas sin piedad. Quería que sepa que solo él lo había hecho latir de esa forma, que solo él fue capaz de hacerlo funcionar como es debido y que fue él el único capaz de ordenarlo todo dentro de mi mente.

— ¿Lo sientes? — el asintió soltando aire en el interior de mi cuello—Está así de feliz por ti.

—Deja de decir estupideces—susurró. Sentí sus dedos acariciar mi cuello, rozar mi nuca y luego jalonear los mechones sueltos de mi cabello— ¿Por qué tienes que ponerte tan malditamente cursi cuando menos me lo espero?

—Porque yo también me pongo malditamente cursi cuando menos me lo espero. Tú me pones así, Levi Ackerman. Solo tú.

Iba a besarlo pero recordé que aun estábamos rodeados de personas por lo que tuve que reprimirme y solo darle un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras me alejaba de su rostro. No había notado antes lo muy tractivo que se veía con esa máscara —dejando de lado completamente el hecho de cuan encendido estaba al momento de verlo con ese vestido—.

Era una máscara bastante bonita, que no llegaba a ser ni demasiado extravagante ni tampoco demasiado simple. Los bordecitos eran de un color carmesí, adornados con pequeños briznas de escarcha dorada en toda esa línea colorida. La parte superior —la que estaba encima de su naricita— tenía en cambio formas, miles de curvas simulando pequeños fantasmitas negros pegados a su piel. Hacía que de inmediato su tez se viera mucho más blanca y sus pómulos destacaran más. Había un último detalle en el fondo, un solo dibujo a un costado de sus ojos, no supe darle una forma en ese instante pero a lo que si puse atención fue a su color. El mismo color y el mismo tono de sus ojos.

No era en absoluto parecido al mío. Mi máscara en cambio era de un turquesa bajito, adornado de brillantina. Del costado derecho e izquierdo sobresalían un par de plumas negras, con toques de varios colores escarchados pegados en cada hilera suave. Su forma era más curvada que las normales, por lo que me incomodaba menos y además de todo era muchísimo más ligera de llevar. Solo Historia era capaz de hacer máscaras sin dejar de pensar en la comodidad de sus amigos.

—Ven a mi casa hoy.

—… ¿Por qué? —su pregunta no fue expuesta de manera temerosa o desconfiada. Más bien parecía intentar buscar algo más allá de simples razones.

—Por favor—murmuré. Se lo diría, le diera esa razón un poco más compleja si la supiera, pero ni yo mismo la tenía. Solo quería que viniera, lo quería tener junto a mí hasta que este día se acabara e inevitablemente llegue el mañana. Tal vez si él se encontraba a mi lado, hablándome o simplemente estando ahí el tiempo se apiadaría de nosotros y se detendría por un momento. Tal vez y hasta nos daba un respiro, por más corto que fuera.

No tuve que continuar hablando. Él no se lo pensó por mucho tiempo y aceptó mi invitación.

No nos fuimos enseguida. Mikasa deleitó a la clientela con su voz, yo toqué la guitarra a su lado y lanzaba miradas asesinas a los hombres que intentaba pasarse de listos con mi hermanita. Aunque no hacía mucha falta, ella mismo era quien ya molesta de todo esa violación visual, les dirigía insultos seguido de un "Soy lesbiana". Y si eso tampoco funcionaba ella optaba por usar la violencia; no podía culparla y me daba miedo detenerla. Quién sabe y hasta yo podría salir perdiendo.

Para cuando ya eran las once, decidimos dejar el local ya que al otro día tendríamos que madrugar a tomar el avión. Tuvimos que hacerlo de forma sigilosa para que la reportera caminando por ahí no nos viera y no nos dejara pasar de la puerta. Llevé a Levi siempre pegado a mí. El no opuso resistencia y lo que me sorprendió más fue que entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y de vez en cuando tiraba de mí para apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Afuera, las calles de Sina estaban llenas de personas. Las luces estaban encendidas y brillaban sobre el opaco asfalto, dándole un aire más prendido a toda esa avenida. Podía ver como varios clientes del bar estaban apoyados sobre el barandal de la entrada y reían unos con otros mientras se fumaban un buen porro. Por suerte no nos vieron y pudimos entrar sin ningún impedimento a la camioneta.

Bertholdt ya estaba ahí, hablando por teléfono. Supuse que era mi madre preguntando por nosotros.

Tuvimos que acomodarnos lo mejor que pudimos. Tomé como una señal de pura suerte el hecho de que como no había suficiente espacio Levi tuviera que verse obligado a sentarse sobre mis piernas. Di gracias a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber en todo el mundo ante tal oportunidad.

Antes de todo tuvimos que pasar por su casa para que pueda coger una muda de ropa y unos zapatos. Yo lo ayudé rápidamente. Con una urgencia contenida. No quería ver a mí alrededor porque estaba seguro de que si lo hacía volvería a sentirme mal. Levi pareció darse cuenta de un momento a otro; lo vi morderse el labio y luego soltar un suspiro irregular. El también empezó a guardar sus cosas con muchas más rapidez.

Luego partimos hacia mi casa.

.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

.

.

.

No recuerdo muy bien a qué hora exactamente caí dormido. Solo que para cuando desperté —un poco desorientado—, los rayos de luz aún seguían siendo pálidos en el exterior.

La respiración de Eren, quien estaba abrazándome por la espalda, chocaba contra mi nuca y me compartía calor. No quería moverme, aun no. A pesar de saber que se me complicaría una vida el volver a dormir me mantuve pegado a él, escuchándolo respirar, contando cada una de sus exhalaciones y sintiendo su corazón tranquilo retumbar contra mi propia espalda.

Y como extra, advirtiendo que su _amiguito_ estaba más que despierto chocando contra mi pierna.

Sonreí con diversión. Giré con lentitud mi cabeza hacia un lado y me permití verlo de soslayo. Sus ojos completamente cerrados, sus labios invitándome a besarlos se mostraban entreabiertos, su cabello más alborotado que de costumbre extendidos sobre la almohada y mucho más abajo, su bronceado pecho expuesto.

Me mordí el labio al intentar reprimir una carcajada cuando recordé la razón.

Anoche habíamos llegado realmente cansados. Todos se había ido a sus respectivas habitaciones y yo había subido rápidamente a su habitación. Lo que menos quería en ese instante era encontrarme con la arpía mayor de su madre, así que con prisa me había encerrado dentro hasta que Eren terminó de hablar con ella.

Luego me había preguntado si tenía hambre cuando lo único que quería en ese instante era recostarme de una maldita vez a su lado y dormir. Él lo entendió y al poco tiempo ambos habíamos caído rendidos en la cama. Lo complicado de todo eso fue que de la nada se me había ido el puto sueño y sentirlo tan cerca me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad lo que buscaba era que Eren me haga el amor.

Me había acercado a él y lo había abrazado. Así, como si no tuviera ni la mínima pizca de dignidad y él solo… ¡Solo! Me devolvió el maldito abrazo como el inocente y casto Eren Jaeger. No me detuve a pensar demasiado en lo que hacía y empecé a repartir cortos besos por su quijada, por sus mejillas y la comisura de sus labios. No acercándome demasiado pero si lo necesario para darme a entender.

Pero no. O él no quiso entender o justo cuando más necesitaba él decidió portarse bien.

Como en toda situación puedo decir con certeza que disfrute hasta el último segundo en el que estuve consciente. No logré conseguir que me haga el amor pero a cambio obtuve toda una noche llena de mimos. Nada lascivo o brusco. Simples besitos. Unos cuantos en el cuello, otros en mi frente o en la punta de mi nariz. A veces me tomaba de la cintura y alzaba unos cuantos centímetros mi camiseta, pero nada más. Yo en cambio le ordené que se sacara la camiseta y así lo hizo. Se mostró realmente complaciente.

Lo último que recuerdo fue haber estado jugando con sus dedos. Los entrelazaba con los míos o seguía las líneas de la palma de su mano con mi dedo índice. Casi no hablamos, solo nos tocábamos, nos respirábamos el uno al otro y nos ofrecíamos miradas.

Se sintió bien. Tan malditamente bien.

Él también me susurró una especie de canción. Como aquella noche en la que peleamos, pero esta vez el me abrazaba con cariño y amor. Lo escuché atentamente, eran palabras arrastradas por su propio sueño, y salían en forma de pequeños silbidos.

—If you were falling, then I would catch you— había empezado a cantar sin ningún tipo de ritmo. Cosa que hizo que sonriera.

**_Si estuvieras cayendo, yo te atraparía_**

—You need a light, I'd find a match. —Ya no parecía estar en este mundo, sus ojos ya se habían comenzado a cerrar, pero no se rendía en su canto —Cause I love the way you say good morning

**_Si necesitas una luz, te encontraría un fósforo._**

**_Porque amo la forma en como dices buenos días._**

—And you take me the way I am— me apretujé mas a él. Su respiración transformándose en una tranquila melodía poco a poco.

_**Y me aceptas como soy.** _

—If you are chilly, here take my sweater— Yo tampoco me sentí capaz de seguir luchando contra el sueño. Así que cerré los ojos, sin dejar de escucharlo.

**_Si tienes frío, ten aquí está mi sweater_.**

—Your head is aching, I'll make it better… — Y por fin cayó dormido. Solo entonces, cuando ya no escuché nada más allá de sus suspiros durmientes, me dejé llevar por el sueño y el cansancio.

**_Si te duele la cabeza, te haré sentir mejor…_**

Despertarme a su lado ya se había hecho para mí una costumbre. No una costumbre mala, sino más bien algo que se había hecho presente en mi vida, sin falta. Me había acostumbrado a sentir esa burbuja de alegría creciente en mi pecho cada vez que abría los ojos y me encontraba con su rostro y su aroma.

Volver a los días en los que despertaba temprano a causa de los picoteos constantes de los molestos pajaritos madrugadores sería todo un complicado reto que deberé volver a enfrentar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarle un mechón rebelde fuera de sus ojos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, sobresaltándome y de paso despertando a Eren. Me vi a mi mismo sentándome enseguida en la cama y automáticamente frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, lo lamento. Creí que ya estabas despierto, mi niño—habló soltando lo que pareció ser una risita apenada pero a mí no me engañaba— Ya está listo el desayuno ¿Por qué no bajas… bajan a comer?

Una sombra de odio pasó raudal por sus ojos rasgados, lo percibí enseguida a diferencia de Eren quien de un momento a otro se había perdido en el reloj electrónico encima del baúl a un costado de la cama. Al ver que no respondía iba a acercarme y tocarle suavemente el hombro hasta que de repente volvió a si mismo… bueno, no del todo a sí mismo. Su rostro mostraba todo menos tranquilidad y mantenía una expresión seria.

—Sí, mamá. Bajamos enseguida— murmuró, tallándose los ojos y retirando el edredón hacia un lado. Yo me limité a ver a su madre molesto mientras su intento de sonrisa decrecía para transformarse en una mueca malvada y burlesca justo en el momento en el que Eren no la veía. Luego desapreció por la puerta.

Una vez que cerró la puerta detrás suyo me levanté sin demasiadas ganas, volviéndome a sentir pesado y cansado. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Eren. Él no me veía, abría y cerraba cajones con prisa, viéndose angustiado. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué hacía él para preguntarle que buscaba, pero no me dio tiempo. Porque enseguida se metió dentro del baño y cerró la puerta.

Pestañeé confundido y me quedé un rato de pie, observando. No me iba a quedar esperándolo, mucho menos si se portaba de esa forma. Él sabía perfectamente que si quería decir algo era completamente libre de hacerlo, yo lo escucharía y si era necesario hablaría y opinaría. No había razón para que actuara de esa forma tan hosca. Con eso en mente me cambié rápidamente y salí de la habitación sintiéndome molesto y aun confundido.

Me estiré mientras caminaba por el pasillo. La casa era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para que alguien se perdiera fácilmente y yo corría el riesgo de hacerlo. Por suerte me encontré con Mikasa en medio de mi camino, llevando consigo dos grandes maletas. No le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda, sabía que no lo necesitaba y preferí saltarme los saludos.

— ¿A qué hora salen?

—A las diez de la mañana. Pero hay que estar ahí una hora y media antes.

—Bien—la pasé de largo intentando recordar el tramo por el que me había llevado Eren la vez anterior.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A mi casa—le respondí sin regresar a mirarla— ¿En dónde carajos está la puerta?

— ¿No vas a desayunar con nosotros? —me tomó por sorpresa su pregunta. Más que todo por el hecho de que no hubo sarcasmo o burla en ella; solo simple curiosidad y hasta podía decirse que hubo un atisbo de preocupación.

—No. Tu mamá no me quiere aquí…. Y además —apreté la pretina de mi mochila— Eren también parece estar molesto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?... Espera, espera ¿Eren molesto contigo? ¿Me estas jodiendo? Eso no es posible.

—No dije que lo estuviera conmigo, Mikasita. Solo dije que se veía molesto… Quién sabe si conmigo, con el jodido mundo, con el destino o hasta con él mismo—solté encogiéndome de hombros— Dile que lo veo en el aeropuerto—concluí volviendo a caminar. Ya no volví a escuchar a Mikasa, lo que me alivió. No quería seguir hablando.

Gracias a Dios, encontré la salida y sin pensármelo dos veces salí en busca de algún taxi.

.

.

.

¿Y ahora donde mierda metí mi celular?

Iba de camino al aeropuerto. Mi muy adorado auto se le dio por dañarse justo hoy y me vi obligado a tomar nuevamente un mugroso taxi. Por suerte aún estaba a tiempo. Me había dado un baño rápido con agua helada porque también se dañó la muy maldita y no alcancé a comer absolutamente nada porque había olvidado comprar comida para ese día.

Y ¿Por qué no seguir molestando a Levi?

De paso mi celular desapareció. Tenía la esperanza de haberlo olvidado en el bar y que Farlan lo haya guardado o que en realidad solo se haya acabado la batería y ahora esté en algún rincón de mi propia casa. La idea de haberlo olvidado en la casa de Eren era lo que no me agradaba en absoluto porque seguramente tendría que ir a buscarlo y la única persona que iba a estar viviendo ahí sería su madre.

Y NO. NO IBA A IR.

Solté un suspiro. No había sido uno de mis mejores días. La cabeza me dolía horrores, al igual que mi cuerpo tenso y pesado. El taxista intentaba entablar conversación conmigo, pero lo que menos quería en ese instante era gastar más energía en pensar en algún comentario afilado para que deje de hablarme. Por suerte a lo lejos ya podía observar la enorme infraestructura del aeropuerto y uno de los aviones aterrizando con lentitud.

Intenté relajarme.

Cuando llegamos me bajé enseguida del taxi, dejándole un billete en el asiento trasero. Él se ofreció a esperarme para volver a llevarme de vuelta a casa. Me hubiera ayudado bastante pero algo en su mirada me provocó escalofríos así que me negué con muy poco tacto. Y entré a toda prisa.

El lugar estaba lleno. Tanto que me sorprendió. No es como si visitara ese lugar con tanta frecuencia como para ya saber cómo es el movimiento de cada día, pero eso ya era demasiado. No me permití esperar mucho más, me moví entre todo el gentío con urgencia, empujando a quienes no escuchaban mis "háganse a un lado" y logrando moverme hacia delante.

Cuando ya estaba más enterrado entre toda esa gente entendí porque es que se había llenado de esa forma. Me quedé atorado entre tanta persona alta, y por un momento consideré seriamente la idea de pedirle a uno de ellos que me cargué para así poder ver más allá.

"_Attack of music"_

"_Attack of music"_

"_Attack of music"_

No podia ser. Ellos…

—Disculpe—le golpeé el hombro a uno de los guardias de pie cerca de mí. El regresó a mirarme— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué la gente se detuvo?

—Es solo hasta aquí, joven. No se puede pasar más allá—me indicó la pequeña banda elástica un poco más al frente. Entré en pánico—La banda está a punto de irse y solo se están despidiendo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No, por favor.

—Tengo… tengo que entrar. ¿No hay alguna entrada?

—No. Hay seguridad por todas partes— me miró extrañado— La entrada está restringida.

—Usted no entiende. _Debo _entrar, él seguramente me está esperando.

—Es lo mismo que me han dicho un par de chicas antes. Lo siento, joven. No puede entrar.

—… ¡Mierda!— escupí abriéndome paso hacia al frente hasta que por fin llegué a esa pequeña banda de protección. Las personas me empujaban sin ningún reparo pero me mantenía firme en mi puesto. A mi lado había un grupo de chicas con enormes carteles que profesaban amor hacia toda la banda y no paraban de gritar.

No les di importancia. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis manos habían empezado a sudar frío. ¿Cómo es que había sucedido todo esto? ¿Por qué no me quedé en su casa? ¿Por qué mierda mi celular desapareció? Tal vez si hubiera llegado más temprano, habría logrado alcanzarlo antes de que todas la fans lleguen.

—Maldición—me paré de puntillas para poder ver más allá de los grandes hombros de los guardias y enseguida me topé con la visión de la espalda de Mikasa. Ya se estaban hiendo y yo seguía ahí atrapado.

Analicé mi situación y tuve la idea más absurda que se me pudo haber ocurrido en toda mi vida. Tal vez podría pasar por debajo de ese muro de enormes titanes con ayuda de alguna distracción —como suceden en esas películas dramáticas—… Oh si. Luego de seguro todo pasará en cámara lenta, con el viento dándome de lleno en el rostro y despeinando mi cabello mientras de la nada sonaba algún tipo de música lúgubre y asquerosamente cursi… No sonaba tan mal pero descarté la idea enseguida. De la misma forma en la que apareció. ¿Luego que haría? ¿Correría hasta Eren y lo abrazaría sin preocuparme por si saben quién soy? SI llegaban a verme todo acabaría, ya no podría pasar tomado de la mano con Eren Jaeger por la calle o beber algún café en algún desayunador porque inmediatamente pondría en evidencia su identidad de la banda.

Pero y ¿Qué mierda…?

Alcé la banda lo más rápido que pude y me deslicé por debajo de sus piernas. Y entonces corrí. Corrí como desgraciado mientras escuchaba detrás de mí como de inmediato se armó tremendo lío, supuse que no fui el único que aprovechó el descuido y también quiso pasar.

Por eso es que odiaba todo esto. Este lugar no me dejaba pensar con calidad en lo que hacía.

Los aeropuertos siempre me daban esa sensación de soledad, me hacían pensar de forma distinta, de forma desesperada. Nunca me han gustado porque por una de esas puertas metálicas había salido mi padre para nunca más volver. Porque al ver esos aviones despegar me inquietaban, me hacía sentir presionado. Me hacían querer habla, despedirme de la manera correcta, pero nunca he sido bueno expresando lo que sentía: me trababa con mis propios pensamientos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarme a aquella fría compuerta, sentí como alguien me jalaba bruscamente hacia atrás y me impedía seguir. Forcejeé un buen rato, y ellos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones. Fue en ese momento en el que la vi.

Marlene Ackerman me observaba de lejos. Llevaba puesta unas gafas de montura ancha y su sonrisa ladina se mostraba sin miedo por sus finos y peligrosos labios. Una vez más había hecho de las suyas.

_Maldita sea. _

.

.

.

**Holu ~ uvu –le apedrean- **

**¿Cómo están todos? ;-; Enserio espero que todos lo estén pasado re genial TvT **

**No merezco su perdón(?) Esta vez sí exageré ;-; Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Han pasado muchisisimas cosas u-u Como por ejemplo terminar el papeleo de la Universidad, las tareas extras que mandan los profesores, tener que lidiar con el malhumor de cada clase y no tener tiempo ni para ir al baño ;v;**

**xDD Bueno tampoco tanto pero sí que se me han complicado un tantito las cosas. Espero que no me odien, porque sho los amo C´: **

**Notas: **

**La música que Eren canta en la fiesta de despedida se llama "Gotta be somebody" de Nickelback *u*  
**

**La segunda canción es "The way I am" de I****ngrid Michaelson C´:  
**

* * *

**Ahora los hermosos reviews****. Son amor *uu***

**Mikraller: Aasdfghjsdsd – se come todos los chocolates kawai´s- Mushas gracias *W* Me alegra tanto que te guste el fic :´DD Y espero que lo siga haciendo ;-; -le lanza brillantina y galletitas recién horneadas-(?) Besitos *v***

**Genevieve Phantomhive: -La amodora porque es igual de cursi- TvT Pues ¿Qué te puedo decir? Si se acerca Angst ;-; Será muy difícil para ambos pero ya verás que todo sale re bien ccc: -nótese la carita maniática- Muchisisimas gracias por dejar review –le da caramelitos llenos de brishantina- Y no sufras ;v; Espero que te haya gustado este cap c´:**

**Paloma-san: Ay xDD No sé qué pensar acerca de esto, siempre me dejan perturbadoramente feliz tus reviews –en realidad no puede dormir- Tu odeo es totalmente justificado, esta bien loca la madre de Mikasa, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? u-u Espero que te haya gustado este cap ;-; Y ojala el mono y tu profesor de deportes ahora vivan dignamente(?) :vvv –le lanza serpentinas brishantes- **

**Ame8910: Espero que te haya gustado la conti *www* **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Nos vemos pronto. Muchos besitos y escarcha para todos. E****spero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capítulo —tira purpurina bien brishante—.**

_**Enlly **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece :CC Su macabro dueño es Hajime Isayama alias Isa la llama. O también conocido como Hajime-muertes-locas-Isayama.**

**Disfrútenlo ~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Mientras me ames—**

.

.

.

No…

No lo iba a permitir.

Halé con fuerza mi brazo izquierdo hacia abajo, llevando conmigo el fuerte agarre de uno de los guardias hacia el piso, para que al menos pierda el equilibrio por unos cuantos segundos. No es como si fuera realmente bueno en defensa personal pero tampoco se podía decir que era en absoluto malo. Pasar la mayor parte de mi adolescencia vagando por aquellos callejones oscuros por donde solían rondar unos cuantos conocidos no fue del todo inútil. Me vi obligado a aprender unas cuantas técnicas de defensa y así poder golear a quienes se querían pasar de listos conmigo. Lo dejé luego. Apenas ingresé a la universidad. Por el simple hecho de que en realidad nunca me ha agradado del todo golpear gente.

Pero si se trataba de este tipo de casos, estaba dispuesto a dejar relucir nuevamente todos esos años de aprendizaje.

Aproveché que uno de los gigantes cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo para agacharme y deslizar mi pierna sobre el piso hasta terminar cerca de las piernas del otro. Entonces tomé viada y lo pateé con fuerza, provocando que este también caiga sobre él. Me levanté rápidamente y antes siquiera de que ellos me vuelvan a ver, me escurrí por entre el caótico gentío. A esas alturas era más que obvia la sorpresa en el rostro de cada uno de los integrantes de la banda, al igual que en el de varias personas paradas a mí alrededor. Pero las pasé por alto a cada una.

Quien primero escapó del shock fue Mikasa, quien abrió de par en par los ojos y la boca al observar lo que había provocado. Luego fue Armin, que enseguida saltó en mi rescate y fue a detener a los guardias que seguramente aún me estaban siguiendo, Reiner fue a ayudarlo. Pasaron justo por mi lado gritando un "Deténganse. Él tiene permitido entrar", y me vieron pareciendo estar aliviados y ante todo agradecidos. No entendí el porqué de tales expresiones si había sido yo quien había provocado tremenda anarquía fanática en su viaje. Pensando en eso solo asentí y volví a mirar hacia al frente, topándome enseguida con el rostro de Mikasa oculto tras una máscara roja y de diminutos volados de color negro pegados a los bordes.

—Espero que seas consciente de lo que estas a punto de hacer.

—Si no lo estuviera, te puedo asegurar Mikasa, que ni siquiera me hubiera aparecido.

Ella sonrió cínica, luego se movió a un lado. Con un silencioso mensaje escrito en sus ojos de "Puedes pasar" —Ten cuidado. Mamá hizo algo.

Eso me provocó escalofríos. La miré de soslayo con sospecha— ¿De qué hablas?

—No te lo puedo decir ahora—murmuró viendo hacia un punto inexistente cerca de mi hombro— No lo sé con certeza pero sé que fue algo malo.

—Define malo, Mikasa.

—No puedo hacerlo ahora—soltó un poco más fuerte. Volvió a susurrar luego—Mamá está aquí, seguramente nos está viendo.

Apreté la mandíbula frustrado pero lo dejé pasar. Era más que seguro que esa mujer nos estaba viendo, ella no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta. Tenía que estar atenta a lo que fuera y desconfiar de quien sea. De cualquiera. Me pregunté con amargura si también lo haría de su propia hija.

Y exactamente por qué lo hacía.

—Será mejor que vayas—entre tanto ajetreo y confusión había olvidado en donde estaba parado y al instante me vi volviendo a la vida al recordar a Eren.

Miré hacia al frente, hacia aquella puerta metálica, el mismo lugar en donde los había visto pero no había rastro de Eren, cosa que me asustó. Enseguida regresé a mirarla de nuevo, inquisitivo.

—Ya entro—frunció el ceño pareciendo saborear algo desagradable—Lo hizo primero. Un minuto más y no nos hubieras alcanzado tampoco a nosotros— indicó suspirando—Por eso te lo digo, Levi. Mamá se lo llevó antes, y para cuando regresaron él ya no se veía bien. Estaba serio y se lo veía pensativo… No era en absoluto mi hermano.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué le dijo?

Se encogió de hombros—Parece que ya te lo dije, Levi. Tampoco lo sé.

Lo miré una vez más antes de inhalar aire y soltarlo. Si ella no sabía… él único que podría darme respuestas sería el mismo Eren, pensé llenándome de valor. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente, acercándome hacia esa puerta metálica y sintiendo mis manos hormiguear al tocar la fría manija. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Marlene podrá ser buena en los negocios, cuidando a sus hijos, ganando plata, inventando historias y deshaciendo matrimonios pero si había algo en lo que era realmente mala era olvidando rencores pasados.

Me pregunté exactamente porque tanto odio hacia mí. O no se… quien sabe. Si lo veía desde una perspectiva diferente la pregunta más adecuada sería ¿Porqué es que sobreprotege tanto a Eren?

Si había decidido destruir lo que Eren y yo habíamos creado, estaba seguro de que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo imposible porque enserio termine. Como sea. No debería importarle hacerme daño, pero que tan dispuesta estaría a hacer daño a su "hijo". ¿Qué tan loca estaba esa mujer?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla esta se movió primero, sobresaltándome. Di un paso hacia atrás al ver como la puerta se abría y del interior salía una persona, con una expresión ceñuda y confundida. Tragué con dificultad. Era Eren. Estuve a punto de hablar cuando observé como su mirada cambiaba rápidamente a estupor al bajar la mirada y fijarla en mí. Tuve que dar acopio de toda mi voluntad para no saltar a sus brazos.

—Levi…

Pero era demasiado. Estuve todo ese tiempo pensando que no había logrado llegar a tiempo y que no podría despedirme de él; no iba a seguir guardándome esto. Extendí ambos brazos hacia su cuello y lo rodeé con fuerza; incluso me llegué a parar de puntillas para poder rodearlo por completo. Por Dios ¿En qué momento dejé de preocuparme tanto por mi dignidad cuando se trataba de ese mocoso? No llegué a notar mucho el cambio. O tal vez si y en realidad yo mismo fui quien decidió dejar a un lado todo eso, todo esa lucha interna y esas inseguridades.

Quien sabe… y tal vez solo me volví más estúpido.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta. El aroma a vainilla seguía impregnado en su piel, como cada día. Sus hombros seguían siendo fuertes, lo suficiente para sostenerme y la piel de su cuello igual de apetecible, entonces ¿Qué iba mal…?

Eren no me estaba abrazando.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Lo notaba tenso contra mi cuerpo— ¿Eren…?

—No… nada—murmuró. Entonces por fin lo sentí relajarse y eso fue como volver a respirar después de pasar largo tiempo bajo el agua. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza como quien se afianza al borde de un precipicio profundo y oscuro; y de sus labios se escapó un suspiro tembloroso que me hizo sentir en otro mundo. Besé su quijada al momento en el que se inclinó más cerca.

—Eren… Dime ¿Qué sucede? — volví a preguntar. El negó con la cabeza sin alejar el rostro del hueco de mi cuello. El borde de su máscara aterciopelada rozaba mi mejilla cada vez que tomaba y soltaba el aire; tan cálido como la primera vez que lo sentí tan cerca. Cálido a pesar de que la mañana era fría y opaca.

—No estabas— susurró. No era precisamente la respuesta que buscaba pero al menos era una respuesta.

Deslicé mis manos dentro de su cabello, sentí los mechones húmedos enredarse entre mis dedos y las pequeñas gotitas descendiendo por mis manos. Pensé seriamente —y con un deje de preocupación— que seguramente volvería a enfermarse al no haber secado su cabello cuando salió de la ducha. Pero no pude refutarle nada. Seguramente se le olvidó al no haberme visto dentro de la habitación.

—Lo siento—_simplemente no debí irme_— No te quejes. Tu ya no estarás hoy en la tarde, ni mañana, ni la próxima semana…—

Para mi gran alivio lo sentí sonreír— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la otra vez?

—Te he dicho muchas cosas, mocoso.

—Si pero… Me hiciste saber que existía un aparatito muy útil para este tipo de situaciones—giré los ojos al intuir lo que iba a decir— El celular.

—…El celular—asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa— Aprendes rápido, eh?

—Aprendo del mejor.

Lo acaricié una última vez sabiendo que tenía que separarme de él. Muchas veces había roto el contacto de uno de sus largos abrazos pero ninguno dolió y pesó tanto como este. Sentí como poco a poco sus hombros volvieron a ponerse rígidos y observé como su sonrisa decaí poco a poco.

Sabía en lo que pensaba. Y no necesite de sus palabras o de siquiera echar una mirada a mí alrededor para saber que las miles de personas dentro tenían puestos sus ojos en ambos. La escena caótica de hace un momento había quedado estática en el tiempo y el silencio era lo único que predominaba en el ambiente.

Era eso o nuevamente Eren había logrado desvanecer todo lo que nos rodeaba, eclipsarlo en una sonrisa y desaparecerlo en un solo suspiro.

—Eren debemos irnos—murmuró Mikasa desde uno de sus costados. Mo fui consciente el momento exacto en el que decidió acercarse pero viéndola ahora, más de cerca, fui testigo de la expresión insegura que llevaba. A su lado Armin y Reiner se lanzaban la misma mirada cargada de tristeza.

Ahí llegaba todo.

Eren asintió sin verse capaz de apartar la mirada de mí. Yo tampoco quería hacerlo; tenía la impresión de que si me descuidaba un solo segundo el terminaría desapareciendo de mi vista y entonces ¿Qué haría…?

—Nunca he sido bueno para las despedidas—susurré negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo alejarme de alguien que de pronto se volvió mi vida? ¿Cómo alejarme de ese alguien que cambió por completo mi forma de verla?

—Entonces no lo hagas, no me digas adiós—me dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de separarse por completo—Voy a volver para seguir molestándote todo el día y toda la noche—caminaba hacia atrás dando pasos cortos mientras hablaba y extendía los brazos hacia los lados, poniendo mucho más énfasis y furor a sus palabras.

Sonreí viéndolo alejarse y a juzgar por las risitas suaves de la gente al parecer no fui al único al que le dio gracia. Incluso sus amigos se vieron notablemente más relajados y daban rienda suelta a sus risas divertidas.

Formé con los labios un "¿Me lo prometes?" el asintió y de igual forma formó un silencioso "Te lo prometo"

Y luego ya no lo vi. Su presencia se había esfumado al igual que su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, al igual que sus bromas sin gracia y los inconstantes "te amo".

_Te amo… _

_Es verdad. Yo olvidé decírselo._

_Esperen… ¡Olvidé decírselo!_

—Eren... ¡Eren! —corrí hasta la puerta y la empujé con fuerza, importándome muy poco la alarma que resonó un segundo después. Este día sí que había venido con ganas de meterme en problemas. _Muy bien, Levi Ackerman. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?_

No tuve que correr demasiado para encontrarlo. Su figura cabizbaja estaba a punto de subir las escaleras de un blanco metalizado que lo llevaban hasta el interior del avión. Suspiré aliviado y sin pensarlo dos veces volví a gritar su nombre, pero al no recibir ninguna mirada de su parte gruñí molesto y opté por abrirme paso hacia él.

—Hey idiota. Espera—lo halé del hombro y el por fin regresó a verme.

—Levi—Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente sobre su rostro y de sus labios salieron un par de palabras indescifrables. Lo besé antes de que pudiera continuar— Estas loco—me dijo devolviéndome el presuroso beso. Al final de cuentas tuve que romper el contacto, tanto por el oxígeno como por lo que vine a hacer.

—Mira quién habla—refuté elevando una ceja— Lo estoy haciendo por una buena causa. Así que me va a importar una reverenda mierda si llegan a meterme a la cárcel.

— ¿Qué es tan importante como para obligarte a quebrantar la…?—

—Te amo.

La enorme sonrisa que había tenido hace un momento desapareció y sus ojos pestañearon un par de veces— ¿Qué?

—Que te amo. TE AMO, EREN JAEGER...¡Ah! ¡Eren! ¿Qué crees que estas haci.. ?—

De pronto me vi elevado en el aire. Solté un grito ahogado y me sostuve de su cuello para no caer de lleno al el suelo. Eren daba vueltas conmigo en brazos y no paraba de reír como un niño a quien le dan la bicicleta que tanto quería como regalo de navidad.

Así de feliz te ponían ese par de palabras.

—Dios…—entonces se detuvo y volvió a besarme reiteradas veces en los labios. Mi pies aún seguían sin tocar el suelo—También te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón, Levi Ackerman. Te amo, te amo…

Lo tomé de las mejillas y sentí un nudo en la garganta al sentirlas húmedas. Eren estaba llorando. Por un momento me arrepentí de habérselo dicho justo ahora pero al separarme para verlo mejor me di cuenta de que sonreía a pesar de todo.

—Espérame.

—Claro que te esperaré, imbécil—le di un beso en la frente. Luego me bajó.

Quería decirle muchas otras cosas. Tantas que estaba seguro de que no me alcanzaría el tiempo ni mucho menos la fuerza. Me di cuenta de que aguantar las lágrimas era algo realmente cansado y doloroso, que te pesaba en el alma y se quedaban ahí, acumulándose en tu interior dentro en un lugar frágil con la apariencia de un fino vaso de cristal. Uno se siente demasiado vulnerable, por eso me alegraba de que Eren estuviera ahí en ese instante —por más corto que haya sido— abrazándome hasta que le ordenaron entrar.

Por suerte pude salir sin ningún contratiempo del aeropuerto. Bertholdt —el chofer de la banda— había estado esperando a un costado de la puerta por donde salí en busca de Eren y me había dicho que se le había pedido llevarme a casa lo más prudentemente posible. En ese momento no se me pasó por la cabeza preguntarle quien se lo había pedido; estaba demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos como para generar hasta esa mínima incógnita.

Lo que si pude notar dentro del auto fue la mirada que llevaba ese alto tipo. Tristeza y anhelo. Me pregunté quien fue la causa de que alguien como él —quien en las pocas veces que lo había visto se mostraba tan tranquilo—, hubiera logrado hacerlo ver mucho más vulnerable e inquieto.

No se lo pregunté. Tal vez debí haberlo hecho.

Tal vez…

.

.

.

Maldita vida y maldita la hora en la que decidí instalar ese estúpido timbre en la puerta.

Aparté el edredón hacia un lado, con brusquedad y me puse de pie sin sentirme del todo despierto. Aún era temprano, o al menos eso me lo parecía; últimamente me he estado despertando más tarde de lo común, incluso más tarde de lo que solía hacerlo cuando dormía con Eren.

Culpé mi falta de sueño por las noches. Si bien antes se me complicaba dormir temprano, —gracias a mi trabajo y mi insomnio— ahora era muchísimo peor. Estaba seguro de que dormir de madrugada y despertar casi al mediodía no era en absoluto saludable y mucho menos beneficioso para el cuerpo ya que gracias a ese horario tan desastroso me saltaba irremediablemente el desayuno de cada día. Una total mierda toda.

No me di el tiempo de ponerme algún abrigo, a pesar del intenso frío que hacía y de la brisa helada que lograba entrar por cada diminuta rendija de las ventanas. Ya se podía ver la claridad del exterior y sobre todo, lo blanco que ya estaba todo.

Navidad… La miserable navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hace tres semanas y media que Eren había partido, hace tres semanas y media que la nieve de la nada había empezado a caer y hace tres semanas y media que no salía de casa. A penas y si podía salir al supermercado dos manzanas más arriba. La tonta gente no paraba de acosarme y en la televisión se me veía diariamente a mi junto con Eren en el aeropuerto… de todos los ángulos posibles.

_Dios. _No estaba seguro de si podría acostumbrarme a vivir con esto.

Por suerte —o no— en el trabajo era otra historia. Nadie sabía quién era en ese lugar —aparte de Izzy—, y se me hacía menos complicado el desplazarme de un lado a otro. Seguía ganando dinero como siempre y eso me parecía realmente bien.

Me asomé por una de las ventanas para poder ver quien era. Lo hice con una lucha interna llevándose a cabo dentro de mi cerebro y con el temor de que sea alguno de esos fotógrafos irritantes que merodeaban el súper. Pero enseguida me vi suspirando con alivio al observar una coleta alta, castaña y un par de anteojos asomarse ante mi visión. Aunque tras pensarlo un momento me vi a mi mismo volver sobre mis pasos e ignorarla. No tenía ganas de hablar con esa mujer. No después que de la nada haya dejado de venir y hablarme —aunque tengo que admitir que gran parte de todo ese lío también era mi culpa—. Pero aun así que se largue a la mierda.

—Levi… ¡Vamos, Levi! Sé que estás ahí— me detuve en seco y con molestia miré de soslayo la puerta. Hanji nunca me llamaba de esa forma tan seria, normalmente usaba apodos o vocecitas cantarinas y estúpidas.

Pensando en que quizá era algo urgente dejé el orgullo a un lado por un momento y fui a abrir.

— ¿Qué quieres? —solté una vez que la vi de pie frente a mí. No tuve tiempo a nada más que lanzarle ese saludo y una mirada asesina antes de que se lanzara a abrazarme con fuerza.

—¡Levi! Estas vivo.

—Claro que estoy vivo, degenerada—la empujé lejos de mí— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada. Es solo que…—suspiró sonriendo—Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.

—No es como si fuera mi culpa.

—Sé que no, Levi-love por eso no te estoy molestando.

—Tu sola presencia ya es una molestia.

Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar molesta—No necesitas usar tu crueldad justo ahora. ¿Por qué no te la guardas para situaciones un poco más relevantes?

—Ajá. ¿Cuáles? —pregunté elevando una ceja y ella metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó una pequeña tarjetita y me la tendió; yo la tomé con cuidado— ¿Qué es esto?

—Me lo dio esa niña de la otra vez. Emh ¿Cómo se llamaba? ... Rayos, era algo con casa pero no recuerdo.

—Mikasa…

—Sí, si ¡Ella mismo!

— ¿Hace cuánto te lo dio? —Ya había pasado tres semanas y media. CASI CUATRO. Y la muy estúpida viene a entregármelo hoy. Un frío sábado por la mañana, con una enorme sonrisa de "Lo lamento" y tras suyo un enorme ramo de rosas… ¿Un enorme ramo de rosas?

— ¿Y qué es eso? —murmuré extrañado sin despegar la vista de aquel pequeño arreglo colorido. Ella sonrió viéndose aún más entusiasmada.

—Bueno, este es otro encargo. Y antes de que me asesines, me lo entregaron personalmente un día antes de que se fueran pero no he podido venir a dártelos porque… porque…No—soltó tomando mi muñeca y halándome hacia la puerta. El ramo aún seguía afuera pero como no estaba dispuesto a salir en tremendo frío, le pedí que lo metiera.

Tras cerrar la puerta nos dirigimos hacia la concina y ella dejó el arreglo encima de la mesilla con cuidado. No supe cómo reaccionar ante ese sorpresivo presente, más que todo por el hecho de que ya sabía exactamente de quien se trataba. Iba a ignorarlo por completo —al menos hasta que Hanji se fuera y estuviera solo— pero la misma emoción no me permitía controlar del todo mis acciones. Por suerte, justo cuando iba a abalanzarme hacia las flores, el sonoro tono de llamada de Hanji la hizo voltearse para poder contestar.

Oh, muy bien.

Me acerqué lentamente aprovechando su descuido. Aunque para ser sincero la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en ese estado de extraña desconcentración; esta vez me pareció un regalo del mismísimo cielo. Cuando estuve frente a frente con el objeto que me provocaba un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos tomé con una necesidad apremiante la pequeña tarjetita roja pegada en un palito transparente dentro del macetero. Lo abrí y empecé a leer mentalmente.

"_**Ya te estoy extrañando"**_

_**Sé que seguramente esto sea demasiado cliché para ti**_

_**Rosas, tarjetas, palabras… esas cosas. Cuando lo compré te imaginé frunciendo el ceño y probablemente girando los ojos un par de veces al leer esta carta. Está bien; me hace feliz saber que, a pesar de estar tan lejos, aun sea capaz de avergonzarte. **_

_**Pero… hay algo más. Algo dentro de este ramo tan miserablemente cliché hay algo que ningún otro ramo tendrá; algo que lo hace realmente especial.**_

_**Desoja cada rosa —eres libre de hacerlo— y busca ese "algo". **_

_**Te amo Levi Ackerman. No tienes idea de cuanto lo hago.**_

Me mordí el labio sintiendo el típico nudo en la garganta y la sensación cosquilleante en la base de mi estómago. No podía permitirme caer justo ahora. Digo, esto era uno de los detalles que muy en lo profundo de mi ser esperaba que pasara pero aun así… llegar a sentirme así tan de repente y sin un Eren de carne y hueso de pie frente a mí para culparlo, me hacía sentir solo. Mas solo de lo que alguna vez pensé que estaría.

_No me hagas esto, mocoso. No hagas estragos en mi cuerpo estando tan lejos de mí. _

Creo que también sería una gran idea abofetearme mentalmente. Aun no podía controlar del todo los sentimientos que experimentaba de un segundo a otro; no me daban un jodido respiro y eso me inquietaba a un nivel un tanto dulce.

Simples palabras… Solo bastó eso para que mis pensamientos se vieran interrumpidos por su nombre y apellido. _Bien._ Tenía un límite, como toda persona se supone que tiene y esto se estaba saliendo de control, las sensaciones se me iban de las manos. Y ya no podía más, simplemente esto era demasiado…

—Levi tengo algo importante que decirte ¿Eh?…Estas… ¿Levi? ¿Estas llorando? —Pero siempre había que tener cuidado; especialmente cuando se estaba de pie frente a una maniática exagerada y gritona.

Me di la vuelta a la vez que llevaba las manos a mi rostro y posaba ambas palmas sobre mis mejillas. Estaban calientes… ¡Calientes, maldita sea!

¿En qué momento dejé de poner tanta resistencia justamente a estos actos tan patéticos?... ¿Desde hace cuánto que no me sonrojaba? Momento… ¿CUANDO MIERDA ME HE SONROJADO?

— ¡No estoy llorando! —caminé fuera de la cocina, alejándome de su sonrisa burlona—Tus neuronas debieron congelarse de tanto frío… o tal vez fue tu cerebro. Nunca se sabe contigo.

—Estoy segura de que mis neuronas y cerebro están en buen estado, Levicito. A diferencia de tu lado sentimentalón…

—Cállate—musité. No estaba llorando. Tal vez me haya atrapado de improviso un poco el sentimiento por culpa de ese mocoso y su puta cartita cliché pero ¡No lloraba! Hanji solo volvía a exagerar como siempre hacia; de manera estúpida.

—Me callo, me callo—la escuché seguirme mientras reía. Me dirigía a la puerta con una silenciosa invitación grabada en mis ojos para que esa loca mujer se largue de mi casa pero antes de que siquiera me acerque ella me tomó del brazo y me hizo girar—Levi, espera.

Fruncí el ceño al verla nuevamente sería tan de repente. Nunca llevaba ese tipo de expresión si no se trataba de algo sumamente importante así que no la aparté y le dediqué una mirada para que siguiera hablando. Esto iba enserio— ¿Qué sucede?

—No fue mi intención hacerte creer que te había abandonado al haber desaparecido de esa forma—comenzó con la mirada gacha tras haber soltado un suspiro largo— Es solo que… que tu madre me llamó hace tiempo. No recuerdo hace cuanto exactamente —indicó pensativa—. Me había preguntado cómo estabas—Ahora podía decirse que lo recordaba. Mamá llamándome, escuchándose preocupada el mes pasado. Al parecer no me equivoqué al suponer que Hanji había sido quien le había contado todo lo que sucedía conmigo y Eren— Claro, no le di muchos detalles; solo lo necesario. Después de todo tu eres el único que puede hablar de tu enamoramiento—sonrió viéndose divertida y yo enarqué la ceja. Maldita cuatro ojos—Bueno… aunque puede que se me haya ido un par de cositas sin importancia.

—Lo noté—murmuré cruzándome de brazos.

—Si…Y claro, hablamos de muchas otras cosas más. Yo le hable de unas cosas y ella me dijo otras cuantas. Ella… me pidió ayuda en un asunto por el que estaba pasando en ese instante—su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, su voz se llenó de inseguridad —algo muy poco común en ella— y las palabras salían con cautela— Claro que yo le dije que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera pero… no esperé que luego ella me hiciera prometer no decírtelo… y ya sabes como soy, Levi. Te quiero. Eres mi mejor y gran amigo pero sabes que tampoco soy el tipo de personas que rompe promesas.

Asentí. En mi pecho revoloteaba una sensación de ansiedad y mis manos habían empezado a sudar frío. Algo iba mal; realmente muy mal pero ella seguía dando vueltas y más vueltas en el asunto. Una parte de mi quería zarandearla para que fuera de una maldita vez al punto pero la otra rogaba porque se detuviera, que se quedara con aquella información aun escondida en su mente y de esa forma pueda permanecer en ese silencio pero supe enseguida que ella no se detendría. Inhaló con fuerza dándome a entender que por fin soltaría lo que había venido a decir desde un principio.

—Me alejé porque sabía que si seguía frecuentándote terminaría hablando demás y las palabras simplemente saldrían.

—Hanji… ve al jodido punto—gruñí. Ya me empezaba a hartar. Si era tan importante ¿Por qué seguía…?

—Tu padre vendrá.

— ¿Qué?

La vi apretar los labios, angustiada—Tu madre estuvo lidiando con él desde el mes pasado. No sé si te habrá llamado a decírtelo…—

—Lo hizo. Me llamó y estuvimos hablando por un largo rato y…y aun así no fue capaz de decirme ni una mierda acerca de ese hombre—solté pasando ambas manos por el cabello—una manía que se me había pegado de Eren— y sentí como la ira empezó a bullir dentro de mi pecho. Ahora entendía la razón por la que mamá se había escuchado tan triste, tan pensativa e inquieta— ¿Por qué? Maldición—apreté los dientes. Tenía que decirle algo. Llamarla y escuchar de sus propios labios la verdad, su verdad. Pasé de largo a Hanji, dirigiéndome directamente hacia el teléfono. No podía quedarse así— ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—No quería preocuparte, Levi—me seguía pero yo ya no quería escuchar nada más. Mamá… ella debió habérmelo dicho.

—Cállate, Hanji. Tu no entiendes— me tomó de la muñeca a medio entrar a la cocina y yo intenté soltarme o al menos eso quería hacerme creer. Ya no tenía fuerzas. Al final dejé de forcejear.

_Papá ¿Por qué de hacer algo así? ¿Por qué justo ahora cuando todo parecía estar bien?_

Hanji me rodeó con suavidad. Casi pareciendo tener miedo de que vuelva a escapar si hacía un movimiento brusco o fuera de sí. Pero ella no sabía que estaba cansado, que solo esas palabras habían hecho mella en mí y ahora me sentía desgastado.

Quería que todo pase. Quería borrar esto… no quería luchar solo otra vez.

Quería a Eren conmigo.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué tal ahora? —se escuchaba la voz distorsionada de Eren al otro lado de la pantalla pero de su rostro no había ni un indicio. Solté un suspiro, frustrado conmigo mismo, con la computadora y con la maldita señal barata.

—No.

— ¿No?

—No, mocoso. Sigo sin poder verte.

Escuché como el también suspiraba—Está bien… al menos puedes escucharme.

—Lamentablemente si—iba a soltar alguna frase sarcástica como "De todas formas te escucho todas las noches por el teléfono, da lo mismo" pero preferí guardármelo para alguna otra oportunidad en la que pueda molestarlo. Me fui deslizando por la pared hasta caer sentado en el piso— Ahora me puedes decir exactamente ¿Cuál es la urgencia de verme?

—Solo quería verte. Son demasiados días ¿No te lo parece? Veintitrés días para ser exactos… Algo me decía que también me extrañabas.

—Ajá… En realidad es todo lo contrario.

—… Cruel—me lo podía imaginar formando un mohín lastimero y frunciendo el ceño mientras soltaba esa palabra.

No supe cómo responderle; me limité a sonreír maliciosamente a la oscura pantalla. Aun no entendía del todo como funcionaba ese programa en particular. Hanji me había hecho el enorme favor de prestarme su laptop; aunque en realidad nunca se lo pedí. Simplemente lo había traído unos diez minutos después de haberse ido hoy en la mañana, luego lo había encendido, sonriente y con un deje sospechoso en el interior de sus ojos. No fue mucho después que me llamó un emocionado Eren pidiéndome entrar a ese dichoso programa de nombre extraño —que en mi vida había escuchado— a la siete en punto de la noche.

No hice demasiadas preguntas, por no decir que no lo hice en absoluto. Justo en ese momento lo que menos me interesaba era saber el porqué de tanta urgencia; no me importaba y tampoco estaba entre mis planes rehuir del todo tan tentativo ofrecimiento. No cuando ya no me sentía capaz de negar el hecho de que lo extrañaba desesperadamente y que por esa misma razón estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa —por mas patética que sea— para verlo al menos unos cuantos minutos.

Así que entré a ese programita a la hora acordada —incluso un par de minutos antes—y esperé a que el apareciese. Pero no esperé que justamente esa noche al internet se le haya dado por querer joderme la vida y se saturara como la mismísima mierda.

Una vez más la vida parecía insistir en la idea de hacer mi vida el suplicio de una de esas novelas despreciables.

Eren suspiró, lo escuché claramente. Un suspiro largo, cansado y lleno de frustración. Caí en la cuenta de que ya era el décimo suspiro de la noche que soltaba, uno más inquieto que otro y —para mí—otra razón para sentirme al borde de la histeria. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento me levantaría y lanzaría lejos esa laptop, a donde sea, pero luego recordaba que no era mía sino de esa loca maniática y preferí guardarme toda esa molestia para otro momento.

—Es sorprendente —murmuré. Él normalmente no dejaba que algo como esto lo derrote. Por Dios era Eren Jaeger, el tipo más insistente y fastidioso en la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Qué es sorprendente?

—Diez suspiros contados. Eso es sorprendente… ¿Seguro eres Eren Jaeger?

—…Soy Eren—me alivió escucharlo más animado que hace unos segundos— ¿No reconoces la voz de tu propio novio?

Lo escuchaba. Cerré los ojos y dejé que sus risitas y su tono divertido atravesaran aquella pantalla negruzca, que atravesaran todos los kilómetros que nos separaban y que estuviera aquí. Sentado frente a mí con esa típica expresión soñadora y alegre, con esos enormes ojos brillando a pesar de que no había nada encendido en ese instante y con su sonrisa de hoyuelos mostrándose a pesar de toda la oscuridad. También quería sentirlo. Sentir ese tacto cálido, suave y a la vez firme y fuerte, sentir su respiración, sus manos. Tocarlo, abrazarlo… Todo.

—No lo sé… Uno nunca sabe si es la verdadera voz o fruto de la mismísima tecnología avanzada y engañosa—me acomodé en el suelo y acerqué más a mí el aparato— Dime algo que sepa solo Eren Jaeger.

—Bien… Uno. Levi Ackerman no sabe cocinar, le gustan mucho mis hotcakes, especialmente cuando le pongo un poco de maple en el centro. Cuando está realmente nervioso empieza a limpiar el mismo lugar una y otra y otra vez, a pesar de que ya está más que limpio. Es muy gruñón… el calor lo pone de muy mal humor y de igual forma pasa cuando hace demasiado frío. Odia tener frío.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared detrás de mí sin perderme un solo detalle de sus palabras; de esa información que al parecer fue guardando para sí. Cosas insignificantes que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que hacía, él simplemente observaba y lo guardaba como quien guarda algo realmente importante en una carpeta con nombre y fecha. Lo guardaba… en su mente, en su corazón y en el historial de toda su vida.

Maldito mocoso ¿Cómo mierda vivía antes de que aparecieras?

—Le gusta tomar café desde muy temprano, le gusta que lo abrace por detrás cuando vamos a dormir y que no me lo niegue porque sé que de verdad le encanta que lo haga—lo disfrutaba. Me di cuenta de que también disfrutaba sacarme de quicio. Solté un "Ajá, ya quisieras imbécil" pero lo único que recibí como respuesta fue otra carcajada que me hizo apretar los labios para no unírmele también.

—Está bien. Entendí tu punto. Eres un mocoso acosador que disfruta vigilarme y anota mentalmente cada cosa que hago al día; está bien. Supongo que debo estar satisfecho. Pero…—tragué de pronto el leve nerviosismo que me paralizó de la nada… bueno no exactamente de la nada. Sabía que lo siguiente que fuera a preguntar me abriría una puerta al mundo de Eren, una más interna y profunda. Importante— ¿Qué tal si me hablas de algo que solo sepa Eren acerca de su vida?

No dijo nada más y a juzgar por el leve carraspeo que escuché pude saber que mis palabras enserio lo tomaron por sorpresa. Eren se silenció por completo. Solo quedó el sonido constante del router del internet a mi lado y los pocos autos pasando a toda velocidad por la avenida.

Fruncí el ceño sintiendo nuevamente la sensación inquieta y nerviosa en mi pecho. Últimamente es lo único que he sentido en todos estos días.

Justo cuando creí que él había decidido desconectarse volví a escucharlo murmurar bajito.

—La primera vez que tuve sexo con un hombre fue una noche en el bar al que siempre iba con mi banda. Fue con un tipo que estaba tan ebrio que al día siguiente no recordó absolutamente nada…—

—Si estas intentado ser gracioso, déjame decirte que no lo estás logrando—respondí usando la última pizca de paciencia que me sobraba. Cosa que se me hizo complicado porque yo nunca he tenido paciencia para nada ni nadie— Hablo de tu vida… antes de conocerme.

—Ah… No hay mucho que contar. Además ya lo hice, te he hablado de mi vida, Levi.

—Quiero algo relevante.

—No sé a qué te refieres con "relevante".

—Tu vida. Tu infancia, lo que hacías, tu relación con las demás personas, tus… tu vida amorosa antes de mi… cosas así, Eren.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio pero esta vez ya sentí la impaciencia y el enojo elevarse y llenar mi mente de inseguridades. Ya no quería esperar, quería que hablara, que me hablara sin miedo acerca de su vida. Quería saberlo todo.

Pero él no parecía querer contarme aun. Tal vez… por lo que su "madre" le había dicho el día que se fueron.

Al hablar no pude evitar sonar un poco afectado. Por más que intenté hacerme el indiferente, con Eren simplemente se me hacía imposible guárdame todo esto—Bien, Eren. No voy a presionarte; si no quieres hablar conmigo… si aún no te sientes capaz de confiar en mí y contármelo, está bien…—

—Tu tampoco lo has hecho—me interrumpió de repente a la defensiva—Tal vez nunca te lo haya pedido pero… en realidad no sabes lo importante que sería para mi saber más acerca de tu vida… que hablaras de ti y confiaras en mi como lo haces con tus amigos, que me veas también como tu mejor amigo. Pero no lo haces, Levi. Cada vez que lo intentaba tú te veías tan molesto y asustado que prefería pasar por alto toda esos deseos egoístas de saber más para que supieras que yo lo único que quería era verte cómodo y feliz a mi lado pero…nunca lo hiciste. Nunca hablaste y lo poco que sé de ti me tengo que enterar por otras personas y…— se detuvo en seco y maldijo en voz baja. Apenas si pude escucharlo pero fue suficiente para que todas las sospechas y las dudas de lo que había hecho Marlene se confirmaran.

Ella le había dicho algo pero ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Sabía que no podía demandarle respuesta cuando yo mismo había sido el idiota que no había querido hablar desde el principio pero esto me concernía. Había hablado de mi —seguramente cosas malas— y él se lo había creído. Mierda. Ni siquiera era capaz de preguntármelo de frente.

— ¿Quién?

—Sabes de quién hablo.

—Si tú ya lo sabes no veo porque me lo preguntas.

—Porque no sé qué mierda te metió en la cabeza, Eren. No entiendo porque no eres capaz de preguntarme algo acerca de ello y porque prefieres quedarte con lo que te dijo ¡Maldición! ¿No confías en mí?

Se quedó en silencio y luego hablo bajito—… ¿Cómo confiar en alguien del que no sé nada?

Me quedé estático. ¿Qué? Hace unos cuantos minutos me estaba enumerando cada detalle de lo que sabía de mí como si fuera lo más valioso que tenía en su cabeza y ahora me viene a tratar como si fuera un completo desconocido. ¿Acaso me ve como un tonto?

— ¿Entonces por qué?... ¿Por qué dices estar enamorado de mi cuando, al parecer, no sabes ni un carajo de mí? ¿Me esas jodiendo? ¿Crees que esto es divertido?

—Yo no quise decir eso…—

— ¡No me jodas, Eren! Es exactamente lo que estás diciendo. Ni siquiera sé porque estas saliendo con alguien del que "no sabes nada". ¿También soy un juego para ti?

— ¡Nunca he dicho algo como eso, Levi!

—Ni siquiera entiendo porque yo estoy saliendo con alguien que desde el principio nunca confió en mí.

—Levi…

Me sentía cansado. Desde la mañana del día anterior que aún no me duchaba y las vajillas que Hanji había usado para cocinarme algo de comida "sana" seguían esperando ser lavadas. No tenía por qué seguir discutiendo con ese tipo; la lista de cosas que hacer mucho más importantes era larga y ya casi eran las ocho.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

—Estoy cansado, Eren. Adiós.

—Levi, por el amor de Dios no quiero que pienses ese tipo de cosas. No te vayas, por favor—me dijo pareciendo entrar en desesperación.

No…

Lo lamento, pero tengo límites.

Cerré la ventana en un solo clic y de la misma forma —con la misma ira contenida—cerré la portátil.

Casi enseguida el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar al fondo del pasillo.

Iba a ignorarlo pensando que seguramente era Eren y que lo mejor sería no seguir hablando el día de hoy pero al sentir la vibración del celular en el interior de mi bolsillo me di cuenta de que quien llamaba al teléfono era alguien más y no la persona que intentaba evadir.

Solté un suspiro y me levanté a contestar dejando encima de la mesilla central el celular con el nombre de Eren aun parpadeando en el centro de la pantalla.

—Diga—murmuré viendo de soslayo nuevamente mi celular. Tal vez y si aún seguía llamando le conteste luego de tomarme un buen té caliente.

— ¿Hola? ¿Levi?

—Si… el mismo—fruncí el ceño extrañado mientras enfocaba mi atención en el teléfono y la voz al otro lado de la línea— ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo. Farlan.

Lo que me faltaba.

— ¿Qué quieres, Farlan?

—Hey… ¿Alguien necesita una buena distracción?

— ¿Y alguien necesita un buen golpe? Tsk… No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Farlan. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Estas libre mañana?

— ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué o para qué? —entorné los ojos en dirección al calendario pequeño de la mesita.

17 de Diciembre. Tan rápido habían pasado las semanas… los días.

—No te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa.

—Mmh—murmuré sin estar muy interesado. No tenía ganas de salir. No cuando tenía a todo un tumulto de personas buscándome hasta por debajo de las rocas—No lo sé ¿A qué hora?

—En la mañana como a mediodía.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Sabes que la gente aún sigue…—

—Levi todo está cubierto. Con un par de anteojos y una buena bufanda gruesa nadie te reconocerá.

—En esa parte puede que tengas razón. La gente a veces llega a ser demasiado estúpida.

Lo escuché reírse— ¿Eso lo puedo tomar como un sí?

—Tómalo como un "Si llegan a descubrirme, te patearé y te daré como sacrificio a toda esa gente salvaje"

—Entiendo. Entonces ¿Está bien si voy a recogerte a eso de las once y media? También irá Izzy así que será mejor si salimos temprano.

—Sí, creo que está bien.

— Bien y Levi…

— ¿Qué?

Se quedó un momento callado y luego soltó un suspiro—No… nada. Olvídalo. Nos vemos mañana.

—… Bien.

Está bien tal vez no había sido la mejor idea el haber aceptado. Era invierno, me había empezado a doler la cabeza desde hace tres días —signo claro de que estaba a punto de enfermarme—, la gente no había dejado de rondar por la manzana desde hace semanas y lo que menos quería era seguir apareciendo en aquellos programas problemáticos cuando estaba metido es esta situación con Eren y esa arpía. Pero hubo algo que me impidió negarle la salida a Farlan. Como una vocecita maligna en el interior que me hacía inclinarme a los pensamientos negativos y las ideas erróneas.

Y no pude, no pude hacerlo.

Luego de colgar me fui directamente a preparar el té que se me había antojado desde hace rato y luego me fui a dar una ducha. Para cuando estuve listo eran casi las nueve, por lo que rápidamente tomé mi celular y mis llaves, dejé la luz de mi habitación encendida y salí de prisa camino al trabajo.

Mi vida tal vez haya variado un tanto desde que se fue Eren; especialmente en las mañanas porque era cuando más tiempo pasaba con él y las noches de vez en cuando porque siempre estaba ahí para abrazarme o llenarme de mimos pero había otras noches en las que hacía sus berrinches cada vez que me iba y al regresar ya se había recostado todo dolido. En esos casos era yo quien debía moverme a su lado para que dejara su molestia y me diera las buenas noches.

Bueno… ahora que lo pensaba si había cambiado mi vida. Había cambiado desde el primero momento en el que lo vi y ahora simplemente ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Estaba atrapado. Y la verdad es que ya no me importaba. Mientras Eren me siga amando ya no importaba nada más.

Revisé mi celular una vez estaba preparándome para empezar. Izzy estaba a mi lado hablándome acerca de lo emocionada que estaba porque fuera mañana pero no le estaba poniendo total atención. Estaba viendo la pantalla de mi celular, las quince llamadas perdidas de Eren y los otros veinte mensajes. No me sentía nada bien— quise culpar al hecho de que la gripa estaba empezando pero sabía que no era así—. A este paso nada se iba a arreglar, no mientras ambos estemos tan lejos.

Así que con una necesidad apremiante le envíe un "Descansa, Eren. Mañana hablamos" para que de esa forma ese temor disminuya al menos un poco. Y así lo hizo cuando en menos de un minuto me llegó un nuevo mensaje. Me sentí renovado nuevamente aunque los nervios aún seguían persistiendo en mi pecho.

Leyendo el mensaje salí junto con Isabel a atender a los clientes. Mañana sería un nuevo día, lo sabía pero aun así esa sensación inquietante no me dejó en paz ni un segundo en toda la noche.

Solo volviendo a releer lo que escribió Eren, mi corazón se concentraba en solo latir de emoción por sus palabras y ya no se enfocaba en solo hacerme sentir miserable conmigo mismo.

**_Te amo, Levi. No sabes cuánto lo siento. Por favor, perdóname._ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis :´vv –aparece salvajemente-**

**¿Cómo están todos? :´D Espero que muy, muy bien asdfghjsdsd Actualicé más rápido que la última vez xD Es todo un milagro :v**

**Espero que les haya gustado la conti –lanza caramelos-**

**Ahora iré a los preciosos reviews *WW***

* * *

_**Rinachi:**_**Levi lo haría pero no puede ;-; Adfghssdsd No sufras, aún no ha llegado lo peor. Ok :vv Espero que este cap te haya gustado musho y probablemente aun no resuelvas tus dudas pero más adelante seguro lo harás. Esa señora está bien pinche loca :´D Gracias por tu review. Besitous *-***

_**Guest:**_**Xdd Bueno, si soy hija de mi madre :v No abandonaré la historia D: Primero muerta(?) xD Aasdfghssd Me alegra que aun te acuerdes del fic ;v; Y espero que lo sigas haciendo por mucho, mucho tiempo. Gracias por el review :´3333**

_**Paloma-san:**_**No sé si reír o reír más(?)porque ya no hay más amenazas de monos o profesores en tu review :vvv Asdfghdsd Merecen ser felices :´D Pero no ahora… y puede que luego tampoco :v –inserte risa malvada- Habrá abstinencia en lo que se refiere al Lemon e-e Gracias por el review y también gracias porque no fue tan perturbante como los anteriores :vvv Besitous.**

* * *

**Aasdfghsdfds muchísimas gracias por sus reviews–las amodora- **

**Y antes de irme… AYER FACEBOOK SE LLENÓ DE COLORES Y ESTUVO HERMOSO. **

**SE LEGALIZÓ EL MATRIMONIO HOMOSEXUAL EN TODO ESTADOS UNIDOS Y ASDFGSDSDSFS –fangirlea- **

**Bien, me calmo xD **

**Ahora si me despido, trocitos de purpurina brishante –les lanza caramelos y galletitas-**

**_Enlly_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece :CC Su macabro dueño es Hajime Isayama alias Isa la llama. O también conocido como Hajime-muertes-locas-Isayama ( Aunque igual es kul porque los creó el desgraciado)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Un problema tras otro—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente volvió a hacer la misma historia desorganizada y poco saludable de las últimas semanas, con la única diferencia de que esta vez quien me despertó fue el teléfono de la casa — a quien maldije de la misma forma en la que hice con el timbre la mañana anterior—. Cuando por fin me había decidido levantarme a contestar, el aparato ya había dejado de sonar. No me pregunté exactamente quien había sido porque ya lo intuía puesto que ya eran casi las once y media —demasiado tarde para ser normal— y en las calles ya se podía escuchar las llantas de los autos pasar lentamente por la carretera.

Farlan no tardaría en llegar.

Suspiré sin querer enfrentar el mundo aun, ya habían sido varios días en lo que había optado por encerrarme en el interior de mi casa, que a pesar de verse opaco y solitario, era el único lugar seguro al que podía recurrir hasta que todo el revuelo de mi "verdadera identidad" pasara a segundo plano.

Dejando a un lado los nervios y más que todo la duda acerca de si salir o no, me vi a mi mismo de camino al baño para tomar una buena ducha —una rápida ya que tiempo era lo que menos tenía en ese instante—. Tras salir, secarme, ponerme lo primero que encontré en el ropero —una camiseta gris, pantalones de mezclilla y encima un abrigo bastante cálido y una bufanda de color negro— y tras darle una última mirada molesta a toda mi habitación desordenada fui directo a la cocina a tomar un analgésico, fue entonces que escuché el —y no me cansaré de decirlo— molesto timbre resonar por toda la casa.

Tragué con dificultad la pastilla y fui a abrir enseguida. No me sentía del todo bien, no estaba tan mal como el día anterior pero la molestia de la gripe aun persistía con fuerza, mis manos las sentía frías pero mi rostro era una historia totalmente distinta. Mis mejillas estaban rojas a causa de la fiebre que me había tomado desprevenido hoy al despertar y mi cuerpo lo sentía débil y todo adolorido. Una mierda de enfermedad; la odiaba.

— ¡Levi! —tan pronto como abrí la puerta Izzy se lanzó a darme un fuerte abrazo— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estas mejor? ¿Aun te duele la cabeza? Ayer nos dejaste preocupado a todas…—

—Estoy bien, Izzy. No te preocupes…—

—Traje unos cuantos limones—me interrumpió elevando una funda con el logo del súper— Me han dicho que si los cortas en rodajitas y le pones miel encima ayudan a que pase el refriado mucho más rápido.

Sonreí levemente mientras asentía—Gracias.

—No te ves bien. —dijo de pronto Farlan. Recién había notado que estaba de pie a un lado de Isabel. Se veía igual de preocupado— ¿Aun quieres ir? Porque si no te sientes bien podemos postergarlo para cuando la enfermedad pase, Levi.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me acomodaba la bufanda—Estoy bien. Solo es un resfriado pasajero, además ya me tomé una pastilla para el dolor así que no veo problema alguno en ir.

Bueno, sabía que probablemente no fuera un resfriado pasajero. Casi nunca me enfermaba con este tipo de virus —por no decir que hace tiempo que no lo hacía— pero ahora de la nada lo había agarrado y no tenía de otra más que aguantarlo. Además algo me decía que esto también fue culpa mía porque cuando Eren cogió el refriado me advertía que no me acercara demasiado para que no salga contagiado también pero yo no le hacía en absoluto caso. Una, porque no creí que podría enfermarme y dos, porque el idiota de Eren era demasiado tierno y romanticón como para evitar acercarme a él hasta que se curara.

Ahora simplemente esto era la consecuencia de mi descuido y claro, su descuido.

Tras otro tumulto de réplicas de mi parte y Farlan con sus constantes "¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?" por fin entramos al auto y nos encaminamos por entre las concurridas calles de Sina. La brisa era fría pero se podía ver los débiles rayos de luz proveniente del sol alumbrar gran parte de la ciudad, lo que me alegró porque enserio moría de frío, a pesar del abrigo y la bufanda que llevaba puesto.

Isabel se la pasó sonriendo y contando anécdotas divertidas del trabajo mientras Farlan y yo escuchábamos y de vez en cuando él reía y yo solo hablaba cuando me preguntaban alguna cosa. Mi mente aun no aterrizaba en la realidad como hubiera querido, aún seguía adherido a la discusión que habíamos tenido Eren y yo el día de ayer. No había acabado bien, a pesar de que luego le hubiera enviado un mensaje y él lo hubiera respondido al instante sentía que nada estaba bien entre ambos.

Todo por esta falta de confianza y _ella_.

Me di cuenta de que si seguía insistiendo en el tema de Marlene por medio de Eren volveríamos a discutir y lo que menos quería era eso. Toda esta situación hacía sentir a Eren de una manera un tanto confusa porque a pesar de querer y confiar en su aparente madre había algo en su voz —cada vez que hablaba conmigo— que me indicaba que algo le inquietaba de ella, que había algo que a él simplemente no le cuadraba pero no sabía darle nombre a ello y por eso prefería guardárselo tras esa sonrisa despreocupada y alegre.

Pero a mí no me engañaba. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de preguntárselo sin que se sienta presionado o temeroso de hablar.

La pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Maldición, ¡¿Cómo?!

—Llegamos—respingué al escuchar como Farlan me susurraba al oído. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya había aparcado e Izzy ya había salido del auto pero aun así, no era necesario asustarme. Giré la cabeza molesto topándome enseguida con su rostro demasiado cerca al mío—Bienvenido al plante Tierra, Levi Ackerman, espero y disfrutes la estadía en este caótico y hermoso lugar.

Sonrió burlón y yo aproveché para alejarme, abrir la compuerta del copiloto y salir, al tiempo que murmuraba un "Ja Ja. Muy divertido". Por suerte el no pareció darse cuenta de que me molestó a un nivel desconocido que se hubiera acercado tanto mientras yo estaba hundido en mis cavilaciones. No me parecía correcto que lo hubiese hecho, es más, debí habérselo dicho… ¿Y porque mierda esto me estaba afectando tanto?

Debe ser una maldita broma.

—Levi, Levi… Mira ¿Acaso esto no es hermoso? —exclamaba Izzy mientras se acercaba a mí. Su gorro de adornos floreados se sacudió a causa de la efusividad en sus movimientos. Yo la miré inquisitivo.

— ¿Hermoso, qué?

—Todo. Las tiendas llenas de color, los árboles con lucecitas, la gente paseándose de un lado a otro con café humeante en sus manos… Dios, es hermoso.

La miré extrañado y luego deslicé la mirada a mí alrededor. Navidad. Era lo único que podía ver. No recordaba exactamente cuándo fue el día en el que de verdad disfruté de este mes en particular o de al menos de la víspera de ese día. No recordaba ni siquiera si de verdad llegué a disfrutarlo alguna vez. Cuando era pequeño mamá siempre mandaba a las ayudantes a comprar los arreglos navideños, así como los adornos, las luces y el árbol por lo que nunca llegue a salir y caminar por la llamada "avenida de las luces". Así había escuchado que lo decían los vecinos de la manzana.

Ni siquiera luego, cuando había decidido cuidarme por mi mismo llegué a pasar por ese lugar. No me agradaba la idea de salir de casa cuando llegaba este mes, prefería ignorar el hecho de que pronto sería navidad y con ello mi cumpleaños porque siempre pasaba solo. Así que no le daba importancia y lo tomaba como uno de los tantos días festivos del año.

Y ahora… estar aquí me hacía pensar que tal vez esta sería la última oportunidad para enfrentarme a los recuerdos y a todas esas malas experiencias.

—Sí, supongo que sí es hermoso— ella sonrío mirándome.

—Bien. Creo que ahora si podemos empezar… pero la pregunta sería ¿Desde dónde comenzamos?—dijo Farlan detrás nuestro mientras ponía las manos en jarras y echaba un rápida mirada a su alrededor, luego la volvió a posar en nosotros— ¿Sugerencias?

Izzy fue quien escogió el primer centro comercial al que iríamos, luego fui yo y al final fue él.

.

.

.

—Creo que con eso es suficiente.

— ¿Te lo parece? Yo en realidad creo que se te pasó la mano con eso de escoger regalos.

—Claro que no, Levi—replicó apoyándose en la cajuela del auto, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café— Puede que me haya tomado un poco de tiempo escogerlos pero créeme cuando te digo que valió la pena. A mí me parecen los indicados.

Elevé una ceja divertido. No le tomó un poco de tiempo, en realidad había desaparecido casi una hora en busca de los dichosos regalos y cuando apareció llevaba en sus manos al menos unas cinco bolsas llenas de cosas que prefirió guardárselo. No nos dio ni una pista acerca de lo que eran pero tanto Izzy como yo supimos que eran regalos navideños.

—Solo espero que no te quedes en la quiebra.

—En realidad no me importaría. Ya pasé por eso una vez—soltó una carcajada apenado— Una vez que te acostumbras supongo que todo es un poco más fácil.

Lo miré de soslayo esperando ver alguna huella de lo que se refería pero no encontré nada más que una sonrisita de lado y su mirada fija en mi rostro. Aparté la mirada y llevé el vaso de chocolate caliente a mis labios. Al menos eso había disminuido el frío que había estado sintiendo desde que salí de casa. No quise apartar el borde del vaso de mis labios. Estaba seguro de que Farlan aún seguía mirándome y eso me incomodaba. Para mi mala suerte ambos estábamos solos, Izzy había tenido que ir al baño por lo que regresó a la cafetería y aun no se dignaba en regresar.

Y Dios mío, Farlan cada vez estaba más cerca.

— ¿Lo extrañas, verdad? —murmuró tomándome desprevenido. Bajé la mirada al suelo.

Sabía a quién se refería ¿Cómo no iba extrañarlo?

—Sí, lo extraño. Pero no como para vivir viendo esas películas ochenteras mientras me acabo una tarrina entera de helado de vainilla y espero a que me llame cada tarde. No tanto así.

Soltó una risita— No, claro que no. Ese no serías tú.

—Exacto.

—Pero aun así. Te veo tan pensativo y un tanto decaído y no me digas que es por el resfriado porque lo que tú tienes es mucho más que eso, es más bien algo sentimental y profundo.

—Puede ser… No sabría decírtelo porque simplemente nunca había tenido que pasar por algo como esto.

— ¿Nunca te habías enamorado?

Boqueé un par de veces indeciso, buscando alguna respuesta que no me hiciera parecer una quinceañera virginal en su primer noviazgo pero al no encontrar nada en mi cabeza me limité a encogerme de hombros. —Tal vez.

—Vaya, eso no lo sabía de ti, Levi.

—Tú en realidad no sabes nada de mi—lo miré retadoramente, ganándome como única respuesta otra carcajada.

—Es verdad, te conozco desde hace poco. Por así decirlo, te conozco desde el mismo día en el que conociste a Eren. Eso… eso es un muy corto tiempo como para llegar a conocer a alguien por completo.

Fruncí el ceño ante el tonito fastidioso de su voz y le lancé una mirada de enojo— ¿Por qué mejor no vas al punto al que quieres llegar?

— ¿No crees que es un tanto absurdo llegar a enamorarse en tan corto tiempo?

_Justo en el clavo. _Apreté la mandíbula y quise replicar pero justo cuando pensé que podría darle pelea me di cuenta de que no tenía como luchar. No tenía palabras para contradecir lo que me estaba diciendo. Al menos no con algo que pudiera entender un tipo como él.

Porque de algo de lo que si estaba seguro era de lo que sentía por ese mocoso impulsivo, de lo que experimentaba cuando estaba con él, de lo inquieto que me he sentido desde que se fue y de lo triste que son los días con su ausencia. Sabía que estaba enamorado de él. Pero ¿Cómo explicarle eso a Farlan? No podía solo decirle que para mí ese sentimiento no nació desde un principio y que el tiempo no tuvo nada que ver.

Solo fue él y sus ganas de ver el mundo un poco más colorido.

—Escucha, Farlan. No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti ni a nadie. Estoy seguro de lo que siento por Eren, porque nunca he llegado a preocuparme tanto por alguien o desear que de verdad una persona se sienta feliz a mi lado. Yo lo amo y me importa un carajo lo que pienses porque sé que cuando tú llegues a enamorarte por fin entenderás de lo que estoy hablando.

—¿Y que si no quiero entenderlo?

—… ¿Qué?

—Me da miedo hacerlo. Porque siento que si llego a pasar por eso voy a sufrir demasiado y eso… eso es una mierda.

No supe qué o como responderle aunque de todas formas al parecer él no me iba a dar tiempo de hacerlo.

El sonido sordo de los vasos plásticos cayendo al suelo y junto a ellos el café y el chocolate derramándose fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que los brazos de Farlan me rodearan la cintura y su rostro se hundiera en mi bufanda negra. Me quedé estático con ambas manos atrapadas entre su pecho y el mío y con su respiración siendo lo único que podía o al menos alcanzaba a escuchar. No supe que hacer.

Reaccionar de mala manera y empujarlo no me parecía buena idea pero tampoco lo era solo quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar… esperar ¿A qué?

— ¿Farlan? —extendí la palma de mis manos e hice un poco de presión para que se alejara, pero él no lo hizo— Farlan—dije esta vez poniendo un poco más de fuerza.

—Solo un momento, permíteme estar así solo por un momento, Levi. Por favor.

— ¿No crees que ya estuviste lo suficiente?

—Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de ti.

Suspiré e intenté apartarlo nuevamente. No podía hacerme esto, no podía simplemente aprovecharse de la situación y abrazarme de esa forma. No cuando no me sentía capaz de rehuir ese tipo de contacto. Por eso mismo tenía que escapar, zafarme de él. El solo hecho de tener a Farlan de esa forma me hacía sentir mal conmigo mismo. Es como si tuviera una astilla clavada en la palma de mi mano. Quería que saliera, pero no quería sacarla yo mismo porque era demasiado doloroso. Y odiaba sentir dolor.

—Dije que es suficiente, Farlan— lo empujé con más fuerza y esta vez no tuvo de otra más que apartarse y equilibrarse en el suelo resbaladizo— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hago? —soltó una risa amarga— ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta, Levi? Cualquier persona con dos ojos se daría cuenta de la verdadera razón; todos menos tú.

—Lamento ser tan despistado…—

—Estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti.

Volví a quedarme callado. No, maldición. Esto no podía estar pasándome…

Sabía que Farlan de alguna forma —una forma muy extraña— se había sentido atraído hacía mí. ¿Y cómo no notarlo cuando prácticamente me había drogado la primera vez que nos vimos? Pero ¿Sentir amor? ¿Es enserio? Era algo muy fuerte, difícil y más que todo complicado de expresar. Y para asimilarlo era la misma trágica historia. O bueno al menos para mí lo fue.

Y… Y a pesar de que usó las palabras "estoy empezando" y no el "ya estoy"… A pesar de eso era demasiado para mí. Y una vez más no veía otra escapatoria más que huir como un total cobarde.

Por suerte antes de que me viera en la necesidad de tomar algún transporte público apareció Izzy con un par de pastelillos en ambas manos. Suspiré aliviado y al mismo tiempo quise matarla por haber demorado tanto en venir.

—Miren, chicos. ¿Acaso no se ven deliciosas?...Emh—nos lanzó una mirada confundida— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

Ambos nos mantuvimos en un silencio incómodo provocando que Isabel cada vez se ponga más insistente. Por suerte tras un momento habló Farlan.

—No, Izzy. Todo está bien… y los pastelillos…—

—Sí, ya sé. A ti no te lo traje. Uno es para mí y otro para Levi.

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me tendió el pequeño pastelillo. Aun se veía dudosa. Lo noté en la forma en cómo me veía; con una mezcla de preocupación, inquietud y curiosidad por saber que había pasado. Me vi a mi mismo murmurando un "gracias" y luego intentando desviar la atención de mí.

—Así que… No te gustan los pastelillos… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres alérgico? —miré de soslayo a Farlan. Él se vio sumamente sorprendido al ver que me dirigía a él, aunque también se mostró un tanto dolido. No entendí el por qué pero tampoco me detuve a preguntárselo.

—No es alérgico. Simplemente no le gustan las cosas muy dulces, como los pasteles o el chocolate. Farlan es más bien un tipo que disfruta de las cosas agrias, incluso agridulces pero nunca dulces en su totalidad—contestó Isabel al ver que Farlan desviaba la mirada hacia la carretera.

Asentí.

Oh, ahora entiendo porque se fijó en mí… Ah, maldición ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

—Será mejor volver, ¿no creen? — indicó —para mi suerte y nuevamente mi gran alivio— Isabel dándole un buen mordisco a su pastelillo— Ya está haciendo bastante frío y estoy segura de ya terminamos de escoger los regalos— todos asentimos y ella caminó tranquilamente a la puerta del auto para luego subir.

Tragué el pedazo de pastel que tenía en la boca y me dispuse a subir también. Hasta que sentí de repente como Farlan me detuvo con su mano. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia por si se le ocurría volver a intentar algo pero el simplemente llevó la palma de su mano libre a mi rostro y la deslizó por la comisura de mis labios.

—Tenías migajas de pastel.

—Pude haberlas quitado yo mismo—le dije zafándome de su agarre y entrando de una maldita vez al auto. Debía alejarme de él o enserio esto se transformaría en otro gran problema en mi vida.

Para cuando él por fin se dignó a subir, encender el auto y la calefacción, tanto Izzy como yo ya nos habíamos terminado de devorar el delicioso postre; lo que me vino bien porque enseguida me di el tiempo de darme un rápido vistazo en el espejo a ver si traía más migajas pegadas ridículamente sobre mi rostro. Por suerte no encontré nada pero sí que me topé un buen rato con la mirada inquisitiva de Isabel pegada en mí. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Entonces justo cuando iba a acomodarme en el asiento y abrocharme el cinturón algo brillante me detuvo en pleno proceso, dejándome helado.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

Tragué saliva y volví a enfocar mi vista en el espejo retrovisor con un deje de temor mal infundado. Ese flash… ese tipo de flash lo había visto antes pero ¿En dónde exactamente? Y ¿Por qué lo volví a ver justamente ahora, aquí?

El sonido de las llantas del auto arrancando sobre el suelo resbaladizo me hizo volver al presente, pero aun así no podía despegar la vista de aquel espejo. No pude hacerlo hasta que escuché la voz de Farlan en una baja murmuración.

— ¿Lo viste?

Lo miré contrariado— ¿Ver, qué?

—Esa camioneta. La camioneta gris con ventanas oscuras.

Negué con la cabeza y eché una mirada hacia atrás. ¿Qué maldita camioneta gris? Lo que sea que haya visto Farlan hace unos minutos ahora ya no había ni un mísero rastro. Aunque supe enseguida que Izzy también lo había visto al tener la vista fija e imperturbable en la ventana trasera del automóvil.

Mierda. Apoyé mi espalda en el respaldar del asiento con brusquedad y apreté los dientes con fuerza. No había visto ni un carajo, maldita sea. Tal vez si lo hubiera alcanzado a ver me hubiera dado una idea de quien nos estaba siguiendo pero lo único que mi cerebro pudo identificar fue ese puto flash.

El flash de una maldita cámara.

.

.

.

No sabía si debía sentirme mal por el hecho de haber insultado en francés —cosa que había prometido no hacer— o haber insultado a _una chica_ en francés. No le veía mucha diferencia, digo, después de todo me vi en la obligación de no reprimir mi molestia cuando se trataba de gente tan intolerante y tonta. Y no estaba dispuesto a caer nuevamente en el complicado hábito de guardarme hasta la mierda más patética en el interior de mi cerebro.

No tenía ánimos para eso.

Además nadie podía culparme. La tipeja esa no había dejado de mirarme desde que Farlan estacionó el auto en la gasolinera, ni cuando Izzy y yo bajamos de él y esperamos a que se llenara por completo el tanque y tampoco después, cuando fui a comprar un agua en la tiendita independiente a un lado de la gasolinera.

La chica no sabía disimular y punto. Pero lo peor vino mucho después cuando se acercó repentinamente y empezó a exclamar que era la principal causa por la que su adorado vocalista sexy se hubiera vuelto gay. En serio, en ese instante lo único que de verdad deseé fue reírme exageradamente en su cara de niña asquerosamente rica. Pero al ver que no me afectaba en absoluto lo que me decía y más bien la ignoraba, ella me había tomado del brazo y había gritado a los cuatro vientos que se había acostado con él.

Y simplemente mi lado malo y podrido salió. No pude retenerme. La empecé a insultar, y tanto ella como la dependiente me veían con unas muecas extrañas y confundidas, provocando que en mi nazca una necesidad mucho más grande de enviarlas al mismísimo infierno.

Por suerte, luego de unos cuantos minutos, Farlan entró y me sacó a rastras del interior del local. No quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado si él no se ponía en acción y me metía al auto. Estoy seguro de que en ese instante tenía la apariencia de un gato arisco a punto de sacarle los ojos a alguien.

Pero no ahora. Justamente ahora ya estaba más calmado, respirando más pacíficamente y pensando en cosas opuestas a la violencia, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de mi molestia hacia esa mujer. Esa aún no se iba y estaba seguro que no lo haría en al menos unos tres días más.

—Levicito, creo que ahora si va a funcionar— pestañeé un momento, dejando a un lado cualquier idea vengativa y me centré en la cuatro ojos sentada a mi lado.

—Ahh, ¿Qué cosa?

Frunció el ceño mientras largaba un suspiro— Tu internet, cerebrito. Vaya, sí que pareces un humano en proceso de convertirse en duende…digo, zombie.

—Y tú en una humana a medio convertirse en un cadáver del que nadie sabrá hasta al menos un mes después. Cuando te encuentren en el fondo de un lago.

— ¿Así me das las gracias por arreglar tu inútil router? ¿Relatándome la historia de mi muerte? — llevó ambas manos a su pecho e hizo una mueca de consternación—Eres un pequeño enano gruñón e ingrato.

—Y tu una mujer aprovechada, chiflada y virgen.

—Y tu un prostituto mal pagado— me sacó la lengua y yo elevé las cejas con fastidio.

—Algún día te vas a arrepentir de decirme eso, cuatro ojos.

—Tal vez. Pero ese día no será hoy, ni mañana, probablemente ni siquiera el próximo mes.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes salir viva de esto por tanto tiempo? — la tomé del cuello de su camisa y la zarandeé pero ella no dejaba de sonreír como estúpida.

—Eso—apuntó con el dedo hacia la mesilla de la sala, el lugar en donde reposaba su computadora— ¿Lo ves? Tu novio siempre anda maltratando gente, ¿Cómo es que te llegaste a enamorar de él, Eren?

Y casi enseguida escuché provenir de aquel aparato una risita grave, divertida y alegre. _No podía ser cierto_. Me giré por completo hacia él, dejando a un lado la estúpida idea de matar a Hanji en ese mismo momento, dejando a un lado mi molestia, mis problemas, todo; y me arrodillé en el suelo, frente a aquella pantalla... O mejor dicho frente a él. Frente a Eren Jaeger. _Mi Eren Jaeger_.

—Eren…

—Levi—susurró mostrándome esa sonrisa tan feliz, extensa e infantil. Tan suya. Maldición, como había extrañado verlo de esa forma— ¡Levi! Oh, D-Dios… Por…Por fin te puedo ver.

Asentí. Si, este sin lugar a dudas era mi Eren— Llamé a Hanji para que arreglara ese tonto router, pero no creí que justo ahora estuvieras conectado. No creí que siquiera fueras a conectarte hoy.

—En realidad justo iba a llamarte pero luego vi el puntito verde en tu nombre y no lo pensé más—dijo viéndose cada vez más emocionado, aunque luego de un momento a otro sus ojos se apagaron un poco y su sonrisa se desvaneció—Yo lo siento.

—No te disculpes, mocoso—lo corté acomodándome más cerca de la laptop y mirando de soslayo a Hanji. La muy idiota aun seguí ahí, y no parecía querer irse. No podía seguir hablando si ella aún no se iba, de seguro no dejaría de molestarme nunca. Fijo y también le iba con el cuentito a Irvin. Fruncí el ceño con molestia de solo pensarlo. — Escucha, esto no es tu culpa. Fui yo quien te empezó a presionar y obligar a decir algo que no querías.

—No es eso—replicó presionando los labios, sin dejar de mirarme. Supe enseguida que lo que sea que quisiera decirme tampoco podía hacerlo frente a Hanji.

Así que con tacto me vi en la obligación de girarme hacia ella—Hanji, no es por ser un mal amigo. De verdad te agradezco que hayas hecho todo esto por mí y Eren también se siente muy agradecido, ¿verdad? — fijé la vista en Eren y él asintió efusivamente.

—Muchísimas gracias, Hanji. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti.

—No hay de que, chicos— hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia— Saben que si necesitan mi ayuda, pueden llamarme que ahí estaré. Dispuesta a ofrecer mí mano amiga… Sobre todo si se trata de Levi-Love-gruñoncito-enamorado y su tierno noviecito Eren.

Giré los ojos pero no pude evitar sonreír. Hanji por más desorientada y loca que parezca era y será siempre mi mejor amiga; claro, eso no tiene por qué saberlo ella… ni nadie.

Extendió los brazos y me rodeó con ellos, yo solo le palmeé la espalda como gesto de despedida—Levi. Llama mañana a tu madre, ¿bien? —tras decirme eso se separó y se acomodó los lentes con prisa— Bien, entonces regresaré a mi casa. Adiós Eren. Ah y antes de que lo olvide, calma a tu novio que últimamente ha estado con un humor totalmente oscuro y horrible.

—Adiós, Hanji—la empujé hacia la puerta y la abrí— De verdad, gracias por todo.

—De nada, Levicito. Hey, no olvides de llamarla, ¿eh? Es realmente importante.

No quise preguntarle porque conociéndola probablemente no me lo hubiera dicho. Así que tras perderla de vista cerré la puerta y suspiré. Había sido un día muy cansado, mis piernas dolían por toda la caminata de esta mañana con Farlan e Isabel, mi cabeza daba vueltas a causa de la gripe y estaba seguro de que la fiebre había vuelto así como el sudor frío en la palma de mis manos y como si fuera poco la imagen de ese flash no se me había ido de la cabeza en todo lo que restaba de la tarde. Me jodía todo el asunto.

Pero aun así me sentía capaz de quedarme toda la noche en vela si de esa forma podía ver y hablar con Eren.

Así que con una energía renovada me dirigí a la ventana más cercana para ver mi reflejo —lamentablemente el único espejo que tenía en toda la casa se encontraba en el baño de mi habitación—,tras enfocar todo mi cuerpo me pasé las manos por el cabello esperando que de esa forma luzca al menos un poco más decente y me acomodé la camiseta un tanto arrugada —no había tenido tiempo de plancharla cuando me la puse—. Tras analizar mi apariencia otro rato más, caí en la cuenta de que aún seguía viéndome realmente mal. Mis mejillas estaban coloradas a causa de la maldita fiebre y me veía demacrado. Bueno, eso puede ser porque últimamente me he estado saltando los desayunos a causa de mi pésimo horario al despertar.

Rayos. No me veía nada bien.

Ah, bueno. Al carajo.

—Regresé—me volví a arrodillar en el suelo. Eren miraba fijamente un punto inexistente detrás de mí pero al verme volvió en sí y me sonrió.

—Eso sí que fue mucho tiempo ¿Cómo dejas a tu novio abandonado de esa forma? —formó un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada de la pantalla.

—De la misma forma en la que tú me dejaste abandonado—murmuré como respuesta, arrepintiéndome enseguida_. ¿Es que acaso no podías decir algo romántico o al menos no tan cortante y hosco por al menos una vez en tu vida? Bien, Levi. Jode todo como siempre haces. _Antes de que vuelva a hablar, me vi a mi mismo soltando algo realmente vergonzoso pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que eso opacaría lo que le dije antes. O eso esperé— Pero volví. Estoy a tu total disposición, mocoso hormonado.

—Lo sé—respondió apartándose un mechón de la frente. Pude notar que detrás suyo todo estaba a oscuras, apenas un lucecita parecía alumbrar todo el lugar, como un pequeña lámpara. Aunque no pude estar seguro— Ahora que estamos solos ¿Puedo explayarme?

Me mordí el labio mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo—Eres libre de explayarte, mocoso. Pero no vayas a exagerar... —

—Te extraño—soltó como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo desde hace mucho tiempo—No sabes cuánto te extraño, Levi. Todo, incluso cuando me gritabas que no dejara tu librero todo desorganizado o cuando no lavaba mis platos y olvidaba por completo dejar los utensilios en su lugar. Maldición…—bajó un momento la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Y Ahí estaba, ese hábito suyo que demostraba frustración e inquietud pero ahora ¿Cómo podía tomar sus manos y hacer que las bajara, hacer que respire con más tranquilidad? No había forma, lo único que tenía eran palabras y en eso es bien sabido que soy la mismísima inutilidad en persona— Todo ha sido tan difícil, y apenas vamos a terminar una de las primera presentaciones, apenas y "empezamos" según el representante, no entiendo cómo es que voy a lograr soportar todo esto…—

—Mocoso…—

—No tengo ni una mínima idea de cómo voy a enfrentarme a esto… a este tipo vida.

—Eren solo hazlo—le dije a toda prisa— Sé que no es una de la mejores respuestas, sé que seguramente esperabas algo más de un tipo que ya es todo un adulto universitario pero déjame decirte algo, mocoso. Algo muy importante. La vida no es fácil, nunca lo ha sido para absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera para las personas más adineradas. Y por lo que me dices, ni para las personas más famosas. Pero aun así todas las personas tenemos que seguir luchando, seguir respirando y enfrentarnos a esto. Sé que debe ser duro, para mí también lo es, Eren. Pero hay algo de lo que debes sentirte realmente agradecido: Tus amigos. Tienes una familia que está ahí junto a ti y probablemente estén pasando por lo mismo que tú. Deben sentirse fuera de lugar, o con ese temor a lo desconocido. Pero… están ahí. ¿No te parece suficiente?

_Créeme, Eren. A mí todo esto me está matando también_.

Cuando me volví a fijar en él vi como tenía el dorso de la mano fuertemente adherido a sus labios y el borde de sus ojos un tanto acuosos. Me sacó un suspiro tembloroso verlo así y entré en pánico al pensar que quizá no había escogido las palabras correctas y que solo había provocado que se sintiera más miserable —incluso más miserable de lo que me sentía yo—pero al verlo asentir mientras sobre sus labios aparecía una sonrisa, mi cuerpo entero se relajó.

—Si… yo n-no estoy solo. Dios, lo siento. Últimamente me he sentido tan perdido en este lugar, tanto que apenas si salía de la habitación, ¿sabes? Solo lo hacía cuando tenía repasos o nos llamaban a cenar.

—Como todo un mocoso berrinchudo—elevé una ceja, divertido al ver como asentía apenado.

—Me he estado portando tan mal con ellos, con Armin, Mikasa y Reiner. Sobre todo con Mikasa y… y es tan estúpido porque ha sido quien más ha estado pendiente de mí. Y también contigo, Levi. Ayer fui tan idiota al decirte esas cosas, y ni siquiera pude dormir de solo pensar en lo mucho que debió haberte molestado todo lo que dije— se quedó en silencio un momento. A lo lejos pude escuchar el sonido de un celular vibrando en una superficie dura y con él, el tono de llamada entrante. Eren lo ignoró y continuó hablando— Mira, yo no quise decir eso. Es solo que estar tan lejos me hace sentirme atrapado en una burbuja llena de aire, y siento que simplemente vuelo y me alejo de ti. De tu vida, de tu forma de verla y entré en pánico.

—No pienses eso, imbécil— solté al sentir mi propio temor al escucharlo— Puede que estés lejos ahora, pero son solo kilómetros, números sin ningún valor. Yo justo ahora puedo verte, puedo hablar contigo y si quiero puedo incluso reprenderte por algo que hiciste. Esto no nos lo va a quitar nadie.

—Nadie…

—Exacto. Ahora ¿Por qué no dejas a un lado ese temor y me hablas de cómo la estás pasando en tus asombrosos conciertos?

Aunque Eren aun no parecía tan animado del todo, se relajó notablemente al escucharme hablar de algo que no tenga que ver con la discusión de ayer, ni de los problemas de confianza o su madre. Cosa que a mí no me desagradó. Ya encontraría alguna oportunidad para adentrarme a ese tema.

—Bien. Mejor de lo que todos pensábamos en un principio. Mikasa ya logró reencontrarse con Annie y se la ve mucho más animada, Armin encontró un piano mucho más grande y ahora no hay quien lo pare y Reiner… bueno Reiner ha estado un poco extraño. Lo he visto decaído desde que nos fuimos. Incluso yo lo noté, a pesar de que también he estado un poco perdido y despistado.

— ¿Y por qué no intentas animarlo? Estoy seguro de que necesita alguien con quien hablar.

—Sí, debe ser. Mañana a primera hora le pediré que hable conmigo—_Eren. Así te ves más provocador. Con esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillando de emoción—_ ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo está mi lindo novio sin mi molesta presencia a su lado?

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Sigo escondiéndome constantemente de tus polémicos fans, de la televisión y de unas cuantas mujeres que juran haberse acostado contigo. No hay mucho que contar.

Me sorprendió verlo soltar unas cuantas carcajadas— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Vivo siendo acosado diariamente.

—No sabía eso… Aunque recuerdo vagamente que Mikasa estaba hablando de ti la semana pasada.

—…Mmh. Debió ser cuando fui a comprar unas cuantas manzanas al supermercado y le lancé una a un tipo que no paraba de seguirme con una cámara.

—Oh, por Dios. ¿En serio hiciste eso?

— ¿Y qué querías que haga? No puedo arriesgarme a que descubran el paradero de mi casa. Estaría jodido si supieran.

—Tienes un punto a favor. Si estuviera ahí, te hubiera dado un beso. Me haces sentir orgulloso.

—Ja- ja. Y si hubieras hecho eso te hubiera golpeado.

—No, no lo hubieras hecho.

— ¿Me estas probando? —nuevamente el sonido de su celular volvió a resonar al otro lado de la pantalla. Y él aún seguía ignorándolo.

—Puede ser pero si algo he aprendido de cuando vivía contigo es que de un desafío nada bueno sale.

— ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu? Eso es porque siempre perdías.

—Pero nunca perdía cuando te besaba.

Estreché los ojos, consternado— Eso, mocoso. Se llamaba soborno

—No decías eso cuando lo hacía—murmuró con una sonrisita de insuficiencia. Quise desviar la vista pero la forma en como sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente me detuvieron— Ni después, cuando decía que te haría el amor.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón retumbar con fuerza. Me veía fijamente, como si estuviera esperando algo, cosa que me hizo sentir en otro mundo, un mundo desconocido para mí. No supe cómo reaccionar, la maldita fiebre no ayudaba y mi cuerpo ya hace tiempo que había dejado de funcionar.

Largué un suspiro antes de contestarle— Eres un tramposo. Decir… decir esas cosas en este momento—me mordí el labio mientras intentaba formar ideas coherentes—… no es justo, ni siquiera para el Eren vocalista.

— ¿Por qué no es justo? Después de todo estoy hablando con mi novio.

—Pero no tienes derecho a soltar así como así tus morbosidades.

—Creí que era un país libre. Además lo que dije no son morbosidades… pero si quieres que empiece con ellas con gusto lo hago.

—No seas imbécil.

— ¿Querer complacerte me convierte en un imbécil?

—No, claro que no. Dejar que tus hormonas hablen por ti, sí—le dije, llevando mis ojos hacia la esquina de la pantalla.

Con fastidio me di cuenta de que ya casi eran las nueve y media de la noche. Tenía que ir a trabajar, al menos estar presenta ahí una hora y pedirle que me vuelva a mandar temprano al jefe; era una solución viable pero ¿Cómo decirle a Eren que ya debía irme?

¿Cómo convencerme a mí mismo de apagar la computadora?

— ¿No sientes nada, Eren? Digo, no vayas a calentarte con puros pensamiento indecentes.

Esta vez quien se sonrojó fue él y me sentí lo suficientemente satisfecho como para quedarme una media hora más.

— ¿Quién está caliente?

—No lo sé. Yo solo te lo estaba advirtiendo. Después de todo… no estoy allá para sacarte de ese aprieto—murmuré estrechando los ojos. Oh, sí mira quien está avergonzado ahora.

El asintió al tiempo que tomaba aire, luego se aceró más a la cámara de su propia computadora— Yo puedo salir de este aprieto solo.

Elevé una ceja inquisitivo y desafiante— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

Sonrió de lado todo cínico mientras susurraba—Solo pensándote.

Y se puede decir que ahí terminó toda esta lucha de quien salía más avergonzado. Luego de decir eso se alejó con una sonrisa enorme e "inocente", como si no supiera en absoluto la causa de que mi rostro lo sienta en medio de un incendio. Lo miré molesto, o al menos eso intenté ya que a él lo único que le causo fue mucha más gracia.

—Vete al infierno.

—Ya estoy en el infierno y la verdad es que no está tan mal.

—Y púdrete en él.

Estoy seguro de que iba a soltar otra de sus frasecitas ingeniosas de niño travieso pero una vez más su celular lo dejó con las palabras atoradas en los labios y me salvó de tener que pensar en más insultos. Por un momento había olvidado mi resfriado.

—Contesta, no importa—señalé con la cabeza al celular entre sus manos. Pero él parecía no escucharme y aún mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla— ¿Eren?

Por fin dejó de observar y pestañeó por un momento—Ah, si. Es… es mi mamá. Lleva llamándome desde tarde.

_¿Y ahora que mierda quería esa mujer?_

Reprimí el impulso de decirle que cuelgue y boté su celular lejos y tan solo me limité a asentir en total entendimiento—No te preocupes. Si tienes que contestar, hazlo. Yo igual debo irme al trabajo y ya estoy bastante tarde.

—Sí, tu trabajo… —volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el aparato destellante, hasta que dejó de sonar. Entonces lo guardó— ¿Y qué tal si no vas a tu trabajo y te quedas a hablar conmigo?

—Por el amor de Dios, Eren. No empieces.

—Está bien, está bien—alzó las manos demostrándome con ese gesto que se rendía—Pero prométeme que el fin de semana te quedarás hasta la madrugada hablando conmigo.

Fingí pensármelo un par de minutos. Digo "fingí" porque ni bien acabo de formar toda la oración yo ya tenía el "Te lo prometo" en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía caer tan rápido a su estúpido encanto.

—Te lo prometo.

— ¡Sí! —extendió lo brazos hacia arriba, luego todo se volvió oscuro. Supuse que estaba abrazando la computadora y quise reír— Entonces nos vemos en tres días. Y… por cierto ¿Ya revisaste las flores? Hanji me escribió diciendo que ya te lo había dado.

—Sí, me lo dio ayer pero… no he tenido tiempo. Lo revisaré apenas llegue.

—Bien y una cosa más…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Te amo.

Sacudí la cabeza con recelo mientras desviaba la mirada. Al final le contesté—… Y yo te amo a ti, Eren.

.

.

.

Dejé la pequeña libreta negra llena de órdenes encima de una de las mesas vacías y me arrodillé a acomodar el algodón de vuelta a la base de mi talón. Al menos eso disminuía un poco el dolor de los malditos tacones rozando contra él. Ni siquiera las malditas mallas ayudaban. Como siempre estaban resbalando por mis piernas.

Incómodo como todas las noches descarté la idea de trabajar de largo y sin descanso alguno y opté por detenerme un momento o al menos de tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Levi—me levanté al ver que se trataba de Izzy. Se la veía alegre. Llevaba como siempre el par de pelirrojas coletas y en su rostro el pañuelo de seda que ocultaba su nariz y labios. Pero aun así en sus ojos pude ver que se estaba divirtiendo— Hoy sí que hubo clientela, escuché por ahí que te dieron buena propina.

—Tenían que dármela—me crucé de brazos—El cerdo ese quiso sobrepasarse otra vez.

—Si, lo vi pero por suerte vino el jefe. Aun así estoy segura de que si no hubiera aparecido, tu solo hubieras acabado con ese hombre.

—No lo dudes. Odio a ese tipo de gente.

—A ninguna de nosotras nos agradan—murmuró negando con la cabeza—Ah, por cierto. Necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante, Levi.

—Si es de lo que creo que es prefiero que lo olvides, Izzy.

—Levi… No me esquives. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, incluso si se trata de Farlan.

Me quedé en silencio.

—Escucha, sé que Farlan a veces puede ser muy estúpido. Lo digo porque me contó la idiotez que había hecho la primera vez que te vio en el bar. Eso… eso de verdad estuvo mal y él estuvo mal el día que me habló de ello. Yo no supe que decirle, ¿sabes? Él nunca había hecho algo como eso— hizo una pausa mientras me sonreía— Y por cómo se portaron hoy en la mañana supuse que ya te había dicho la verdadera razón por la que estuvo actuando tan patéticamente todo ese tiempo.

—Creo que si… Isabel, enserio aprecio mucho a Farlan, para mi es una gran amigo y le debo mucho pero no… No lo quiero de _esa _forma.

—No, no—me detuvo soltando una risita—No estoy diciendo que lo aceptes porque sé que eso es imposible. Tienes a Eren y sé que de verdad lo amas pero… no vayas a lastimar a Farlan—finalizó con la voz hecha un hilo— No lo alejes.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero alejarlo? Isabel —la tomé del hombro— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero lastimarlo siquiera?

Su semblante cambió a uno más serio y tenso. —Sé que no quieres y sé que no lo lastimarías a posta. Probablemente termines haciéndolo inconscientemente y por eso es que temo… Temo tanto por ti como por Farlan y de igual forma por tu novio.

—Escucha, Izzy. No sé si estoy entendiendo bien pero ¿Acaso me crees capaz de utilizar a Farlan?

Se miró sorprendida pero a pesar de mostrar esa expresión asintió de forma seca.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando uno está enamorado y lo lastiman es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por pegar los trocitos del corazón roto. De usar cualquier tipo de goma o pegatina.

—No, Isabel. Deja… deja de decir eso. No sería capaz de hacerle eso ni a Eren ni a Farlan—tomé con brusquedad la libreta y me giré— No soy una puta, Isabel— y dicho eso caminé a toda prisa a seguir atendiendo a los clientes.

¿Cómo pudo decirme eso? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensarlo? Ella, de todas las personas que pudieron decírmelo tuvo que ser justamente Isabel. Sé que Farlan después de lo que me dijo hoy no se sentirá cómodo a mi lado, digo, si hubiera sido yo quien se declarara de esa forma ya ni siquiera me volvería a aparecer.

Aunque… quien sabe. Como dijo Isabel: Un corazón enamorado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Fruncí el ceño mientras me dirigía a mi siguiente mesa, el hombre sentado parecía ser bastante decente, no en el sentido de que parecía ser un hombre tranquilo porque enseguida noté como su mirada se fijaba en mis piernas. Hablaba más bien de que tenía la apariencia de un hombre con familia y un puesto de trabajo honrado.

Me desagradó la idea de atenderlo. Pero ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia él y cambiar de rumbo no sería del todo prudente. Al imbécil de mi jefe nunca se le pasaba nada por alto.

—Hola—murmuró apoyando el codo sobre la superficie de la mesa. Yo solo hice un ademán con la mano y luego apunté la libreta.

Por favor solo pide algo y lárgate.

— ¿Acaso no hay algún bailecito?

Me encogí de hombros y di gracias al pañuelo que llevaba en el rostro. Al menos de esa forma podía ocultar la mueca de desagrado que llevaba en ese instante.

— ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Eso es un "púdrete".

Giré lo ojos y opté por usar la última página en blanco de la libreta para comunicarme. Luego se lo mostré.

_**Eso es un "Lo lamento, pero solo bailamos cuando el local abre o si hay una paga extra"**_

—Que lamentable. Está bien, veré si puedo llegar mañana más temprano. Por ahora solo tráeme un Martini.

Asentí dando media vuelta y volviendo sobre mis pasos. El lugar estaba abarrotado por lo que el jefe se vio obligado a pagarnos mucho más para que atendamos a más clientes por hora, lo que me provocaba escalofríos. Siempre me saltaba a los hombres que se veían muy adinerados porque ellos eran los que estaban siempre dispuestos a pagar para poder tocar a las meseras o ganarse uno de sus bailes.

Era perturbante tener que hacerlo por lo que prefería saltármelos y correr hacia los hombres que tenían cara de falta de dinero. Una que otra vez he tenido que atender a uno de esos cerdos de mala fama que me mandaban a llamar pero aprovechaba mi reputación de "Perra difícil" para que ellos no me toquen y sea yo quien me lleve el dinero y su podrida dignidad.

Pero justo ahora el dinero y su dignidad pisoteada era lo que menos me importaba. Solo quería terminar con mi turno, sacarme ese vestido del mal junto con los putos tacones, llegar a mi casa y dormir. Por favor, ¿Era mucho pedir?

Tras tomar la bebida y ponerlo encima de la pequeña bandeja negra volví a abrirme paso hacia ese tipo mientras pensaba rápidamente en alguna solución factible para lograr zafarme de él. Su compañía no me era agradable —aunque bueno, no es como si la mía lo fuera pero tampoco obligaba a nadie a soportarme—, algo en ese hombre me daba mala espina y lo que menos quería en ese instante era meterme en problemas con clientes un tanto intolerantes.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al extraño cliente escuché como el local, de repente, se llenó de murmullos y conversaciones animadas, lo que enseguida me hizo fruncir el ceño extrañado y voltear a ver a las demás personas. La mayoría observaba a un punto específico tras mi hombro. En especial las meseras, que se codeaban unas a las otras sin despegar la mirada. Me giré a ver que sucedía.

Y lo vi… No con esa expresión alegre, o esas miradas decididas e intensas, sino más bien tras —literalmente— su máscara que escondía hasta el mínimo detalle de lo que sentía.

Aunque no estaba solo. El plasma negro adherido a la pared mostraba la imagen completa de los integrantes de la banda "Attack of music" y no pude evitar sorprenderme al verlo, sobretodo porque no me esperaba que un mocoso tan impulsivo e inquieto fuera capaz de posar para una cámara.

Posar de esa forma tan tranquila para una cámara…

Y a la vez verse tan irremediablemente sexy.

Una de las chicas —que no estaba lo suficientemente distraída— se posó a mi lado y apuntó con el pequeño control hacia el televisor para elevar el volumen. Solo entonces pude escuchar la voz exageradamente chillona y superficial de la presentadora.

—…Muchos y sobre todo muchas de las chicas nos hemos estado preguntado que ha sido de esta talentosa banda musical en su gran gira mundial. ¿Cómo la están pasando? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en volver a su ciudad? O ¿A cuánto está el valor aproximado de las entradas a sus conciertos? —río pareciendo disfrutar de su propia broma, al igual que las personas dentro. Giré los ojos reprimiendo mi exagerado suspiro de resignación. — Pero no se preocupen. Aquí en "Voces" les hablaremos de cada detalle perdido que seguro no sabían de esta banda de grandes expectativas. Bueno, comenzaremos de lo más pequeño hasta llegar a lo más jugoso, pero no por ser pequeño va a ser menos importante. El precio de las entradas…

Tomó su bendito tiempo dar a conocer tan innecesaria información. Digo, cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro —o internet— recurriría al señor Google para consultar esos dichosos precios. No era tan complicado… y tampoco es como si yo lo hubiera hecho.

Luego de un momento, harto de escuchar tanta palabrería de esa mujer, me dispuse a continuar con mi trabajo. Di media vuelta y antes de ser capaz de dar un solo paso, escuché de pronto como de los labios de esa dramática mujer salía mi nombre. Fruncí el ceño molesto aunque no me volteé a verla pensando que probablemente era una de la tanta mierda que suelen soltar de mi desconocido paradero, de lo "violento" que suelo portarme con varios camarógrafos o de lo malditamente bajo que soy.

En serio, eso me llevaba sin cuidado.

—No sabíamos mucho acerca de esta pareja tan misteriosa y polémica. Al menos no lo sabíamos hasta hace poco. —escuché como esa mujer reía y su voz se tornaba más teatral— Varios fotos de uno de ellos se filtraron en la red esta misma tarde.

_¿Qué? _Me giré nuevamente hacia el televisor, importándome un reverendo comino que gran parte de la bebida se derramará sobre la bandeja.

—Siempre hemos dicho que las relaciones a distancia nunca traen nada bueno y este simplemente es uno de los tantos casos en los que esta regla se aplica. Levi, quien en su tiempo fue conocido como la "Dama Enmascarada" es un jovencito bastante apuesto y enigmático. Un joven que sale… o puede decirse que salía con el talentoso vocalista de "Attack of music" se ha ganado mil y un honores en la pantalla chica tras la emotiva despedida que tuvo hace unas cuantas semanas con su famoso novio en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Pero parece que la distancia hizo de las suyas y decidió separar tal noviazgo—se separó de la pantalla un momento y tras asentir con su inigualable sonrisa apareció a su lado una sola foto. Una que me paralizó en ese mismo lugar— Esta mañana se encontró a Levi saliendo con un nuevo tipo y a juzgar por la foto se puede notar claramente el aire cariñoso entre ambos ¿Qué les parece? ¿Este podría ser el fin?

_¿El… fin?_

Estaba helado. No podía moverme, ni reaccionar de alguna forma. Solo pude escuchar a lo lejos el sonido estruendoso de cristal chocando contra el piso, rompiéndose y botando a su alrededor varios pedacitos afilados a causa del fuerte impacto.

No podía ser posible.

En la pantalla estábamos Farlan y yo. Uno frente al otro, muy cerca pero… mierda. El solo se había acercado a quitarme varias migajas de los bordes de mis labios.

¡Nada más, maldición!

Pero claro, eso le valió una mierda al fotógrafo y a esa pendeja que hablaba de más.

Maldita sea… Maldita vida, maldita suerte, maldito fotógrafo y maldito Farlan y su lado solidario.

— ¡Hey! Tendrás que pagar por esa copa.

Regresé a mirar de soslayo al imbécil de mi jefe y tras soltar un gruñido lo pasé de largo, dirigiéndome directamente hacia los vestidores.

Y Ahora ¿En qué lio me había metido?

.

.

.

**Holis mis queridos trocitos shenos de brishantina(?) –le pegan-**

**:´DDD Me vengo a aparecer luego de unas semanistas contadas. Y pues ¿Qué les puedo decir? xDD Aproveché que el sueño no llegaba para subir el nuevo cap :´) Aasdfghssds Porque realmente estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. Estoy a unas cuantas horas de graduarme (Aquí ya es de madrugada xD) y pues me di cuenta que lo único que podía calmarme a estas alturas era escribir y pues… aquí me tienen :´vv **

**ASDFGHJKLSDSD –se calma-**

**Ahora, basta de tanta palabrería y vamos a los preciosísimos reviews.**

* * *

** lisseth . prieto:**** Aasdfghfsd No, tranquila. Ese día no pasa nada, solo una pequeña discusión de pareja :´v Y creo que no se puede dejar mas de un review en cada capítulo (No es como si haya intentado stalkear a alguna escritora favorita y no hubiera podido) :vv Asdfghsd Haces cosplay *w* Gracias por leer :´)**

**ChibiGoreItaly:**** Las funciones a distancia si funcionan… tienen que funcionar ;-; -sufre- Asdfghjffsd Gracias por dejar review .Espero que te haya gustado este cap *W*. Besitous.**

**Yuno G. Nekithaa:**** Ay ;v; No shores. Esto solo será pasajero(?) Porque se quieren musho :´DD Gracias por el review asdfgdssd Besitous.**

**Paloma-san:**** DDDD: Oye no. A mi compa le dicen papaya y no es una mierda de virgen e-e)9 Y verás, aun te falta sufrir mucho(?) Y por si las dudas puse alarma en mi casa :´vv Espero que te mejores y no mueras sin terminar de leer el fic(?) :´DD Es re feo estar enferma u-u Besitous, a ti y a la familia del ya sabes quién que hace lo que ya sabes qué xD **

**Ame8910:**** Xdd Pues… el drama deprimente es mi especialidad(?) Bueno no XD Ya se reconcilian pero... aun falta mucha mas tragedia en el fic –inserte risa histérica- :´) Gracias por el review –le lanza corazoncitos gays- **

**Voice-I:**** Mas adelante todos los secretos podridos de esa mujer aparecerán, igual algunos recuerdos del pasado de Levi y Eren asdfghdsd Solo esperen unos cuantos caps mas :´D Y no shores ;-; Todo se arreglará… tal vez… algún día :´) Y no pienso abandonarla asdfghsd *W* Espero que te haya gustado la conti. Besitous.**

**Schezar:**** DD: Rayos, se me pasó por alto ese detalle. ¡Deoj!, enserio se me olvidó por completo ponerlo xDD Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic :´DD Y todo el drama, y espero que te siga gustando a pesar de todo el sufrimiento ;-; Muchísisimas gracias por el review –le lanza galletitas- Espero que también te haya gustado la conti *W***

* * *

**Asdfghsdd Les agreadezco mucho por estos reviews, los follows y los favs. Son un amor *WW***

**Y espero que nos leamos muy, muy pronto.**

**Los ama...**

_**Enlly.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Es Isa la llama quien los hace sufrir ;-;**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— **¿Y usted es…?—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prácticamente salí corriendo de la enorme casa en cuanto el timbre de mi celular sonó hoy en la madrugada. En ese momento no tenía ánimos para cuestionarme lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ni para pensármelo más de dos veces. Tiempo era lo que menos tenía en ese instante y a la falta, simplemente debía confiar en que la idea que tuve la noche anterior no fuera una de las tantas ideas descabelladas que se me ocurrían al verme en una circunstancia tensa como la de este tipo.

Una vez que había cerrado la puerta de la casa, corrí a toda velocidad hacia el auto aparcado fuera y entré. Realmente hacía un frío de muerte y lo podía sentir a pesar de que llevaba puesto el abrigo y una bufanda. Incluso llevaba guantes, pero la brisa gélida no parecía querer ceder y se colaba con facilidad por entre las costuras de las prendas.

—Ten—ni bien me acomodé en el asiento frente a mi apareció de pronto una taza humeante de chocolate. Elevé la vista hacia la parte frontal del auto, topándome enseguida con la mirada preocupada de Mikasa y de igual forma la de Annie— Hace demasiado frío. Estoy segura de que esto te ayudará a calmarlo un poco.

Lo tomé con cuidado murmurando un "gracias" y aparté la mirada hacia la ventana. Aún estaba oscuro todo, apenas había unos cuantos destellos azulados a lo lejos, y las casas vecinas —o mejor dicho las pocas mansiones vecinas—tenían las luces apagadas por completo. Suspiré. Todo era tan confuso, no me sentía capaz de ver a Mikasa o Annie a los ojos, ni siquiera de intentar hablar con ellas. A pesar de que les estaba pidiendo un favor tan grande como este, a pesar de que ellas estaban dispuestas a meter las manos en fuego por mí; yo no era capaz de abrir la boca.

En cuanto escuché el motor encenderse y las llantas del auto deslizarse por el blanquecino suelo llevé la pajilla a mis labios y sorbí un poco de la negruzca a bebida. Me vino bien. Al menos había hecho que en mi estómago haya algo caliente, y de pasó mis manos absorbían todo el calor que podían del vaso.

Me relajé. Estaba bien, podía mantener un momento la calma. Al menos hasta llegar…

Mikasa hablaba con Annie —quien conducía— manteniendo la vista fija en ella. Ambas llevaban un gorro de costuras negras y unos abrigos bastante grandes. Los vasos vacíos reposaban en el portavasos central y ambas ya se veían lo bastante despiertas como para ofrecerse leves sonrisas la una a la otra. Miradas, simples gestos.

Me mordí el labio sintiéndome culpable al percibir una pizca de envidia hacia ellas. Digo, no debería sentirme de esa forma, más bien debería estar feliz por la forma en como ambas se complementan a pesar de tener unas personalidades tan contradictorias y más que todo feliz de saber que mi hermana estaba mucho más animada y alegre que antes.

Si…

Feliz de saber que ambas estaban juntas.

Me pasé mi mano por el rostro. Ya había tenido suficiente tiempo de sentirme miserable e infeliz el día anterior. Justo ahora lo único que quería era pensar en una forma posible de lograr lo que venía proponiéndome desde ayer y lo que me quitó el sueño toda la noche.

Bueno… aunque soy consciente de que esa no fue la única razón por la que me quedé en vela hasta que Mikasa llamó. Fue en realidad algo mucho más irreal, doloroso y absurdo, por así decirlo.

Fue lo que vi ayer en la noche lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que si seguía de brazos cruzados no lograría nada más que destruir algo realmente importante y valioso para mí.

Alejar a la persona que más he amado de mi lado.

La noche anterior, justo después de haberme despedido de Levi, le devolví la llamada a mamá. Sabía que seguramente era para preguntarme cómo iba todo, si había comido bien o si dormí las horas necesarias. Ella siempre era así, preocupándose hasta por el último detalle, preguntándome hasta la mínima cosa. Muy similar a Mikasa. Pero siempre tenía algo escondido bajo esas palabras cariñosas. Siempre la sentía angustiada, inquieta, a veces distraída en otras cosas. Pero no me daba el valor de preguntar por si algo sucedía. Justo como ayer…

Ella simplemente había contestado como siempre, aunque esta vez como bonus extra me gané una buena regañada de su parte por no haber contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas. Claro, yo me había disculpado y ella enseguida había comenzado con las preguntas frecuentes. Preguntó por todos, más que todo de Mikasa y Annie, lo que me alivió porque había veces en las que pensaba que en realidad no le importaba.

Todo había ido muy bien hasta que pronunció el nombre de Levi, fue en ese instante que me di cuenta de que volvería a toparme con ese lado suyo un tanto oscuro y hosco. Ella simplemente había hablado y me preguntó si había visto las noticias de la banda últimamente, lo que me tomó totalmente desprevenido porque mamá siempre nos decía que ese tipo de "noticias" no eran más que simples artimañas falsas y meros rumores.

Yo no creí que en ese instante ella me dijera que lo haga. Y no creí que al hacerlo me toparía con la imagen de Farlan y Levi —_Mi Levi_— en el televisor, tan juntos. _Demasiado_ juntos para mi gusto. Y tampoco creí que en serio que podría sentirme tan molesto, impotente y furioso a la vez. Tanto como para desear dejar todo a un lado y correr hacia él.

No supe que hacer en ese momento, pero los que al parecer si sabían eras mis amigos, quienes enseguida, tras el corto silencio incómodo que siguió después de que el programa terminase, se pusieron manos a la obra y me extendieron sus brazos. Me abrazaron y me dijeron que eso no podía ser posible, que Levi en realidad no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Y yo lo sabía. Mi corazón me lo decía pero escucharlos a ellos ayudó a que la ira disminuyera al menos un poco.

De verdad. Agradecía tener amigos tan comprensivos y… estratégicos.

Quién habló luego había sido nada más y nada menos que Armin, formando rápidamente un plan, leyéndome automáticamente la mente y soltándolo. Después fue Mikasa quién dijo que podría llevarme con ayuda de Annie, ya que ella tenía su propio auto y Reiner fue el escogido para crear alguna distracción mientras todo el plan se llevaba a cabo. Y ¿Cómo pasar por alto a Christa? Ella, mientras tanto, muy amablemente fue a prepararnos un poco de chocolate caliente.

Todo lo habíamos armando en un par de horas y tras haber tenido todo listo optamos por ir a dormir —cosa que no hice en absoluto—para que al día siguiente despertemos con todo el ánimo y la energía.

Y bueno, hasta ahora todo iba bastante bien.

—Hey, Jaeger. Llegamos ¿Qué te parece si bajas del auto? —parpadeé y regresé a mirar a mi derecha. Mikasa me extendía la mano desde afuera mientras Annie estaba apoyada a un lado.

Eché una ojeada a mi alrededor y pude ver a lo lejos como la gente cruzaba la calle hacia el enorme edificio, cargando consigo grandes maletas y llevando encima —como la mayoría—esponjosos abrigos. Salí rápidamente del interior del auto, sintiendo los nervios comenzar a revolotear dentro de mi pecho y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

Lo iba a hacer. No estaba dispuesto a dar vuelta atrás y mucho menos rendirme en este punto.

Giré la cabeza hacia Mikasa y ella enseguida se abalanzó hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo— Cuídate, ¿bien? Y recuerda tomar el avión de regreso el lunes a primera hora, no vayas a perderlo. Y… y come bien, también duerme y mantente abrigado—me frotó ambos brazos después de separarse y me regaló una sonrisa—Y por último dile a el idiota de tu novio que si llega a herirte lo mataré… pero… pero que aun así se cuide.

Asentí apretando sus manos suavemente—Lo haré, Mikasa. Menos lo de cometer homicidio.

Con Annie fue una historia diferente. Un abrazo corto y una palmada amigable en la espalda—Aprovecha esta visita y demuéstrale a todo el mundo que una relación a distancia si puede llegar a funcionar, Jaeger.

—Y tú cuida de mi hermana, Leonhardt. Y deja de fumar tanto.

Bufó, sacando una caja de cigarrillos. —No te preocupes por lo primero. Y lo segundo no te lo prometo pero lo intentaré.

Ambas me miraron con un deje de angustia. Más Mikasa que Annie pero podía ver que ella también se preocupaba por mí. No quería verlas de esa forma, sabía que con este viaje seguramente meteré en problemas a toda la banda, más que todo por el hecho de que estábamos en vísperas de Navidad y justo esa semana teníamos una serie de conciertos bastante cansados.

Sabía perfectamente que saltarme tantos repasos no traería nada bueno y no creía que le agradara del todo a nuestro representante, pero esto ya lo había venido pensando desde hace tiempo y justo ahora no era momento de titubear.

—Muchas gracias. Les debo una a ambas.

Dicho eso tomé mi maleta y me dirigí directo al interior del aeropuerto.

Lo iría a ver, lo volvería a abrazar y tocar y ver esas expresiones de molestia y aquellas sonrisitas indescifrables que a veces lograba arrancarle.

Y más que todo iría y le demostraría que nunca será el fin, que lo amaba y que nada en el espacio o en el universo lograría separarnos.

Allá iba, Levi.

.

**.**

**.**

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una total mierda. Una completa y total mierda toda. Pero no lo solté en voz alta, ya tenía suficiente con el ambiente tenso que rodeaba toda mi casa, en especial la sala de estar.

Farlan veía pensativo un punto en específico del florero —florero que por cierto me había regalado Eren, detalle que preferí omitir por completo— y sus brazos estaban fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho. Isabel, quien por alguna razón desconocida también había venido, daba vueltas por todo el lugar, como una pequeña niña curiosa en un nuevo parque de juegos. Aunque bueno, ella estaba más seria de lo normal.

Y yo… estaba apoyado en una de las paredes más alejadas del sofá en donde estaba sentado Farlan.

Sí, no era nada bueno disimulando la molestia.

— ¿Entonces lo viste?

—Por enésima vez, Izzy. No lo vi. Si lo hubiera hecho ten por seguro que se los hubiera dicho. Tan solo… sentí que alguien nos observaba, nada más.

—Bueno, hubiera sido de mucha ayuda que nos hubieras dado a conocer tan importante detalle—murmuré elevando una ceja— ¿No lo crees?

Isabel asintió deteniendo su caminar y lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Farlan.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque había mucha gente paseándose por las calles, seguramente me hubieran dicho que estaba siendo muy paranoico.

—…Claro que no.

—Tal vez —solté tallándome los ojos—Pero créeme, Farlan cuando te digo que una vez que alguien me advierte de algo, pongo mucha más atención a lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

Estaba cansado. No había dormido ni un carajo en toda la noche, a pesar de que me fui bastante temprano del trabajo, no había logrado pegar un ojo hasta muy entrada la madrugada cuando Farlan e Isabel llegaron y en un solo timbrazo me hicieron descartar por completo la idea de descansar.

Estaba preocupado por Eren y me dije a mi mismo que debía llamarle y explicarle como habían sido en realidad las cosas, pero no había tenido el valor. Una, porque muy dentro de mi albergaba la esperanza de que se haya perdido ese programa y dos, fue porque tenía miedo de llamarlo y escucharlo decir "Terminamos". Tuve tanto miedo de escucharlo decir eso que incluso me llegué a sentir más enfermo de lo que ya me sentía a causa del resfriado.

Y no pude. No me atreví a encararlo y justo ahora me sentía como un maldito cobarde.

¿Cómo es que llegué a caer tan bajo?

—Levi tiene un punto, Farlan. Debiste habérselo dicho, al menos hablarle acerca de ello. Estoy segura de que habríamos hecho algo.

Farlan entonces se quedó callado. Casi podía oír como refunfuñaba bajito ante todo los regaños pero no dije nada al respecto porque sabía que en parte también fue mi culpa que todo esto sucediera. Fui yo quien aceptó salir en un principio, llevado por el enojo al haber discutido con Eren. Puede que si hubiera tenido la cabeza fría, probablemente hubiera considerado de mejor manera el salir o no con Farlan.

Aunque quien sabe…

—Está bien—me separé de la pared—No ganaremos nada discutiendo acerca de esto. Lamentablemente esa imagen ya está circulando por toda la red y nada podemos hacer ahora. Lo que si podemos hacer es descubrir quién fue el imbécil que nos estuvo siguiendo y tomó la fotografía.

—Debe ser uno de los tantos fotógrafos, ¿no? —murmuró Farlan apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas—Hay demasiada gente ganándose la vida con eso de molestar con sus cámaras y buscar buenos rumores polémicos.

—Si... pero—fruncí el ceño extrañado—No sé porque siento que esto no fue solo una simple casualidad del destino. Hay algo que no cuadra en todo este asunto.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿La camioneta? —sugirió Isabel acercándose al sofá—Esa camioneta se veía realmente sospechosa.

—Tu sensación de que nos estaban siguiendo todo el tiempo, desde que llegamos—indiqué fijando la vista en Farlan— Y… hubo algo más. Anoche en el trabajo, el tipo que atendí no era de los típicos hombres que llegan al bar.

Izzy respingó— ¿El… el tipo de traje?

La miré de soslayo—Si…

—Ahora veo. Yo pensé lo mismo pero no dije nada. Ese hombre llevaba ahí incluso antes de que llegaras, Levi. Y se la pasaba preguntando todo acerca de ti, de donde eras, desde cuando trabajabas ahí, cuantos años tenías. Aunque claro, nadie dijo nada porque absolutamente nadie sabía.

— ¿Sabía mi nombre?

Negó con la cabeza— Solo te describió como la mesera más bajita y de tez pálida. Enseguida todas supimos que se refería a ti.

—Si ese hombre estaba tan interesado en ti debió ser por algo.

—Aunque no es la primera vez que sucede algo así—volvió a hablar Izzy—Levi es extremadamente popular entre los clientes y… ¡Ah! Por cierto —abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a hablar con inquietud—Fue ese mismo tipo el que le pidió a Hitch que encendiera el televisor y lo cambiara de canal a uno en específico. Eso… eso me pareció muy extraño.

— ¿Solo extraño? Eso hace que ese hombre se convierta automáticamente en el sospechoso número uno—dijo Farlan negando con la cabeza. Se veía molesto.

Yo opté por no decir nada y simplemente moverme hacia el sofá más cercano para sentarme. Tenía que pensar a profundidad. Si bien toda la información que tenía acumulada hasta ahora era bastante útil aún tenía muchas más dudas y preguntas que hacer.

Y sabía perfectamente quién podría ayudarme con ello. Por más desagradable que me parezca por el momento no veía alguna otra opción viable. Marlene era la única persona a la que podía recurrir por más respuestas reales porque estaba seguro de que era ella quien estaba detrás de toda esta jodida farsa.

—Farlan, necesito que estés más pendiente—murmuré elevando la vista y clavándola en él— Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, sé que seguramente lo que menos quieres justo ahora es verme pero necesito que te mantengas alerta. Y más que todo, que no hables con gente que no conoces, ¿bien?

Me observó un buen rato. Sus ojos se estrecharon y de sus labios escapó un largo suspiro de resignación— Haría lo que fuera por ti.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar en todo su esplendor, sobresaltándonos a todos. Solté aire aliviado, al verme librado de responder a las palabras que soltó y estuve a punto de ponerme de pie para ir a contestar hasta que Izzy me hizo el favor de ir a abrir la puerta por mí.

Se lo agradecí en su momento pero tarde me di cuenta de que volví a quedarme a solas con Farlan. _Oh, excelente. _Me tragué la frustración y acomodé los botones de mi abrigo sin encontrar algo más que hacer. Los malditos se veían chuecos… Y las flores del arreglo también, al igual que la mesilla central ¿Hace cuánto que no la limpiaba? ¿Hace cuánto que no limpiaba mi propia casa? El librero de seguro debía estar empolvado y mi cama estaba sin tender. Mierda, incluso los platos de la cocina estaban sin lavar. Creo que era un buen momento para ponerme al día con la limpieza…

—Levi—alcé la vista, molesto ante la interrupción de mi lista mental. Farlan de alguna forma se había acercado y ahora estaba sentado a mi lado. Aparté la vista e intenté levantarme pero casi enseguida sus manos me detuvieron por la cintura— Por favor, espera un momento.

—Farlan, suéltame.

—Solo quiero decirte que no me rendiré—susurró demasiado cerca de mi oído. Giré la cabeza y le lancé una mirada de advertencia. Aun me tenía fuertemente agarrado.

—Busca a alguien más…

—No lo haré.

—Hazlo.

—No podría, Levi ¿No lo entiendes? —sus labios se mantuvieron presionando mi mejilla.

Gruñí llevando ambas manos hacia su brazo y apartándolo lejos de mí. Si tenía que hacerlo entender a las malas, lo haría. Lo que menos quería era herirlo, pero no veía otra forma en la que me pueda librar de sus palabras o de sus brazos. A parecer era persistente… casi como él. Como Eren. Pero no lo suficientemente incompetente como para lograr quedarse a pesar de todo el rechazo.

Al menos eso creí.

Escuché a lo lejos como alguien carraspeaba y luego en un susurro urgente soltaba mi nombre. Fijé la mirada en Izzy… en una Izzy alarmada y con una expresión de terror grabada en su rostro. Fruncí el ceño dándole a entender que no era mi culpa que su amigo fuera tan jodidamente tonto y estuve a punto de decírselo cuando detrás de ella me topé con un par de ojos verde azulados abiertos de par en par y una maleta cayendo al piso en un corto sonido sordo.

—¿E-Eren? —no me di cuenta en qué momento o cómo es que empujé a Farlan lejos de mí. Solo volví en mí una vez que percibí ese aroma tan agradable y dulce cerca de mí.

Solo entonces reaccioné. Pero caí en la cuenta de que fue un pésimo error mío el no haber reaccionado mucho antes. Eren se acercó furiosamente hacia el sofá detrás de mí y con una expresión que nunca había visto en su rostro tomó a Farlan del cuello de su chaqueta y lo hizo levantarse.

—Eres un maldito Farlan. Un maldito hijo de puta—siseó dejándome helado en mi puesto. Eren estaba maldiciendo a alguien, insultándolo de esa manera tan cortante a una persona ¿Cómo era posible? —No quiero que te acerques a Levi, ¿entiendes? Él es mío ¡Solo mío!

Fruncí el ceño y le toqué el hombro. Debía detenerse—Eren…

—Levi no es un objeto, es una persona, Eren. Deja de tratarlo como un jodido objeto que puedes dejar botando cuando se te da la gana.

—¡Nunca lo boté! Y exactamente por eso, porque Levi es una persona… una persona demasiado especial es que no quiero que te acerques a él.

—No puedes imponerme nada—soltó empujándolo, aunque no salió bien librado. Eren lo volvió a tomar enseguida.

— ¿Quieres ver que si puedo? —entonces alzó su mano hecha un puño y estuvo a punto de darle de lleno en la cara hasta que me interpuse entre ambos y empujé a Farlan lejos. Luego le dediqué una mirada a Eren para que se calmara.

—Suficiente—solté tomando su mano y llevándola a un costado suyo—Eren debes calmarte. Farlan no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Primer error.

— ¿Nada malo? —volvió a repetir mirándome consternado—Te estaba abrazando.

—Si… Pero él no… No lo hacía con esa intención.

Lo vi apretar los dientes y enseguida me arrepentí de haber defendido a Farlan. Eren estaba aquí, había venido hasta aquí para verme —o al menos era lo que pensaba—y que de pronto se encuentre con otro tipo abrazándome con toda confianza debió herirlo y molestarlo de sobremanera. No estuvo bien decirle eso. Lo sabía y debía hacer algo antes de que vuelva a irse de mi lado.

Me giré hacia Isabel, quien se veía realmente asustada, y a su lado Farlan que no apartaba su mirada furiosa de Eren. Primeramente debía pedirles que se vayan, tenerlos aquí solo provocaría que el ambiente se vuelva, a cada segundo, más tenso. Luego ya vería como calmar al mocoso.

—Deberían irse. Luego hablamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? —preguntó Farlan llevando sus ojos hacia mí. ¿Y qué pensaba que iba a hacer? Es Eren, debería entenderlo. Antes de que pueda hablar, Isabel apretó la muñeca su muñeca y lo haló hacia atrás.

—Está bien, Levi. Nos iremos pero… promete llamar, ¿sí?

Asentí ganándome otra mirada acongojada de parte de Farlan, aunque esta vez pareció considerar mejora la idea de seguir discutiendo y optó por —para mi gran alivio— dar media vuelta y salir a largas zancadas de la casa. Izzy lo siguió unos cuantos segundos después susurrando un "Discúlpenlo" en el proceso. Eso al menos calmaba un poco todo el asunto, tanto Eren como Farlan eran personas demasiado buscapleitos y tenerlos juntos en un mismo lugar no era una de las mejores salidas o soluciones. En realidad era todo lo contrario y por ello mismo prefería evadir tal situación desastrosa y tensa.

Me permití respirar más tranquilamente mientras me giraba hacia Eren. Podrá parecer solo un mocoso en un día cualquiera pero verlo de esta forma me hacía querer acomodar nuevamente la imagen que tenía de él en mi cabeza. Esta era uno de sus tantos lados desconocidos para mí, no creí que realmente lo fuera a ver con una expresión tan furiosa en mi vida, con sus labios fuertemente apretados entre sí y la rigidez viéndose en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

No quería culparlo, ni sermonearlo por la forma en como había actuado porque para ser sincero fui yo también la persona que tuvo que ver en el origen de todo el problema. El solo estaba reaccionando —no de la manera adecuada—pero reaccionando al fin y al cabo. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que enserio me enojaba que explote de esa manera tan impredecible. Me tomaba de sorpresa y al no saber cómo lidiar con él tendía a frustrarme y molestarme. Como siempre.

Me encaminé hacia él. Sus brazos aún estaban rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto inexistente sobre el piso y su mandíbula se encontraba fuertemente crispada. Lo tomé de las mejillas y lo obligué a girar su cabeza hacia mí.

—Lo lamento—susurró de repente llevando sus propias manos hacia las mías y acariciándolas.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido. No debía ser él quien se disculpe, ni siquiera el que debía tener esa expresión tan decaída ¿Acaso no había sido yo él que había jodido todo?

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Por ser tan malditamente inmaduro, por siempre traerte problemas y molestias. De verdad… lo siento—entonces, justo cuando le iba a decir que no piense ese tipo de cosas, me abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en mi cuello— Te he hecho mucho daño. Nunca… nunca pensé que llegaría a afectarte tanto el hecho de que me fuera.

—No lo hizo…—murmuré intentando no darle tanta importancia, pero las palabras apenas si salieron en un susurro quebradizo. No podía hacerlo, me estaba afectando todo esto y lo que menos hubiese querido era eso. Preocuparlo, mostrarle lo débil que era en realidad cuando se trataba de él.

Maldito mocoso.

Lo rodeé con ambos brazos y dejé que el siga abrazándome todo lo que quisiera. Él era real, su aroma como siempre tenía ese detalle especial, tan dulce y fresco. Suyo. Aunque también pude notar cierta pizca de chocolate en su cabello. Me permití relajarme sobre su pecho, no quería pensar demasiado, apenas dejé que mi propia mente vague por la serie de preguntas y dudas aún existentes en mi cerebro. Pero ese era mi límite.

Quería dejar todo a un lado por unos cuantos segundos. Quería darme ese pequeño lujo de apartar todo lo que me inquietaba y preocupaba y tan solo darle espacio a lo que me llenaba de felicidad y pura tranquilidad. Solo por hoy me permitiría disfrutar y olvidar esa extraña realidad que me angustiaba y molestaba.

Todo mientras esté siendo rodeado por sus brazos, para que de esa forma, cuando por fin despierte sepa con seguridad que alguien me estará sosteniendo con fuerza.

Al final, quién terminó rompiendo el contacto fui yo. Le di un suave jaloneo al típico mechón cayendo sobre su frente y el me miró pareciendo menos afligido.

—Deja de preocuparte por nada. Estoy bien, sigo entero, ¿ves? —Me cruzo de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo— No tienes por qué ponerte de esa forma tan desastrosa por alguien mayor que tú. No es como si nunca hubiera estado solo…—

—Entonces ¿Por qué tu casa parece estar patas arriba? —preguntó de repente. Me tomó por sorpresa y por un momento no supe qué contestarle—Levi, tu eres siempre tan organizado hasta con la cosa más pequeña y… —su voz bajó una milésima de tono, como si estuviera inseguro de lo que iba a decir— Siento que fui yo quien puso tu mundo en un aprieto.

Y prácticamente seguía sin saber que decir. Eren estaba soltando todo lo que le preocupaba, me lo estaba diciendo. Despacio y casi inseguro, pero lo estaba haciendo. Se estaba abriendo mucho más a mí y eso, de alguna forma, me hacía sentirme extrañamente feliz. Verlo soltar esas palabras solo a mí provocaba que mi corazón solo latiera más dolorosamente rápido.

Negué con la cabeza, sin poder creérmelo. Algún día enserio terminaría en algún jodido hospital con problemas al corazón.

—Lo hiciste—solté ganándome su atención de manera inmediata— Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, imbécil. Cambiaste por completo mi forma de ver las cosas y de percibirlas. De ver a las personas, de sentir más allá que solo desapego y rencor... Me enseñaste lo que es amar a alguien de una forma tan jodida. Lo que es jodido porque enserio toda esta cosa de amar es una mierda total, una farsa que te venden esas putas telenovelas de medianoche. Porque mienten. Es un dolor de cabeza sentir tanto, y también es un terrible dolor en el corazón... Es… es una mierda. La jodiste, Eren…Maldición, me jodiste—acabé susurrándolo, intentando analizar el porqué de soltar tantas estupideces. Pero pensarlo solo me haría decir más y más incoherencias— Pero escucha… Me importa un carajo lo jodido que ya esté. Porque nunca, en toda mi puta existencia he permitido que alguien se adentré tanto a mi _tranquila_ vida y que lo desorganice todo como lo has hecho tu—me detuve sintiéndome al borde del colapso. Ah, había olvidado por completo que el resfriado aun no pasaba. Bueno a la mierda. Encaré a Eren y di unos cuantos pasos más cerca de él— Así que ten al menos esa seguridad, mocoso de mierda. Yo no soy del tipo que deja entrar a cualquiera. Si estás aquí es porque yo lo quise así; y ya déjalo. No quiero que… no quiero que me andes contradiciendo todo el tiempo. Me molesta—casi las palabras ya no me salían de los labios. Veía a Eren, o al menos eso creía ya que mi cabeza había empezado a dar vueltas de la nada.

Puta vida. Había olvidado tomarme las pastillas.

— ¿Levi?

¿Por qué sentía que ya habíamos pasamos por esto? Ah, sí. PORQUE YA HABÍA PASADO.

— ¡Levi! —me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que Eren ya me había tomado en brazos por lo que al hacerlo, dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro sin detenerme a pensarlo.

—Estoy bien—dije o al menos eso intenté. Aun así él si pareció escucharlo y frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

—No estás bien. ¿Acaso no has comido?

Lo pensé un momento. Casi no había dormido —por no decir que no pegué un ojo en toda la noche— después de regresar del trabajo. Luego Farlan e Isabel habían llegado, obviamente no había ingerido nada aun. Ni hoy, ni las semanas pasadas pero eso fue culpa de dicho horario al despertar, la gripe, el insomnio, el trabajo y… esas cosas.

—Levi.

—No lo recuerdo—cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que esa forma el mareo disminuya un poco— Ayer comí… No, espera ¿Qué comí?

Escuché muy cerca de mí el atisbo de una risa contenida. Pensé que a Eren seguramente le divertía todo el asunto pero al entreabrir un ojo me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado serio para mi gusto, apenas pareció sonreír un segundo hasta que toda gracia fue inmediatamente reemplazada por el enojo y la inquietud.

—No estás comiendo—eso ni siquiera fue una pregunta— ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que responderle exactamente. No era mi culpa… bueno, si lo era. Pero no me preocupaba del todo el haber entrado en este mal hábito alimenticio, porque no pensé que enserio podría llegar a afectarme tanto. Cosa que es bastante estúpido de pensar ahora que lo analizo más a fondo.

—Estoy enfermo. Resfriado. No he tenido mucha hambre últimamente y por si no recuerdas mis conocimientos culinarios son bastante limitados.

—Hay restaurantes que venden comida saludable.

—Ajá.

No quise abrir los ojos y en realidad no me fue del todo necesario ya que podía percibir perfectamente su mirada reprobatoria fija en mi rostro. Por suerte pareció pensarlo mejor y dejar el asunto zanjado por el momento y empezó a caminar.

—Puedes bajarme, ya estoy mejor.

—Sigues pálido—contesto con tono seco. Yo giré los ojos internamente.

—Y tú estás molesto.

—Y tú muy débil.

—Mocoso.

—Necio.

Entreabrí los ojos para toparme enseguida con su mirada aun inquieta. Elevé una ceja.

— ¿Me acabas de llamar necio? ¿No tienes algo mejor?...No sé ¿Algo más creativo?

El imitó mi gesto mientras me recostaba encima del sofá más largo. Llevó su mano a mi frente y me acarició— Te podría llamar de muchas otras formas —luego bajo sus dedos a mi mejilla—Pero estoy seguro de que si lo hago no sobreviviría para contarlo.

—Mmh, buen punto—volví a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo mí cuerpo relajarse automáticamente bajo su delicado tacto. No fue mucho después que sentí como de repente algo vibraba cerca de mí. Un celular.

—Es mío—murmuró Eren, dejando de tocarme. Bufé y el descolgó— ¿Hola?

Podía escuchar levemente la voz preocupada de Mikasa al otro lado de auricular, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que decía. Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que formó el mocoso supuse que no era algo malo.

—Tranquila, Mikasa. Ya llegué… Hace unos veinte minutos—volvió a quedarse callado mientras escuchaba—No, no Mikasa. Lo dejé encima del escritorio como me lo pediste… ¿Qué? —esta vez su ceño se frunció en desconcierto— Entonces búscalo bien. Lo dejé ahí.

Halé su manga para llamar su atención. Volvía a verse extrañamente angustiado nuevamente y quería saber que pasaba, o que al menos me viera. Formé un "¿Todo bien?" con mis labios y el solo asintió sin despegar el aparato de su oído. Me regalo una suave sonrisa y continuó hablando.

No lo tomé como buena señal pero tampoco se podía decir que fuera mala. Así que al recibir esa respuesta me levanté despacio, probando a mi cuerpo a tambalearse. Por suerte mi vista ya parecía estar estable y no hacía que el piso se moviera de un lado a otro como hace unos minutos. Me pasé una mano por el cuello mientras intentaba recordar en donde había dejado los antibióticos para la gripe.

— ¿A dónde vas? —murmuró Eren sobresaltándome. Me miraba inquisitivo y con esos dejes de angustia aun plasmados en sus facciones. Estaba medio sentado en el borde del sofá, supuse que estaba cómodo ya que no parecía querer sentarse por completo y el celular lo tenía apartado fuera de sus labios esperando mi respuesta.

—A la cocina.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Negué con la cabeza— Tengo medicación.

—… ¿Para la gripe?

Lo miré entre extrañado y molesto— ¿Para qué más?

Regresó a mirar hacia el suelo, dudoso—Para nada. Olvídalo—continuó conversando con su hermana y a mi dejándome más confundido y algo curioso. Aun así me separé de él y continué caminando hacia la cocina.

Me entretuve un rato recordando la última vez que había tomado esas benditas pastillas.

¿Ayer?... Si, fue ayer si no mal recuerdo. Habían estado en la cocina, encima de la mesa y luego de tomar una los había dejado sobre la encimera. Me llevé una mano al cuello, dejando un momento la palma helada de mi mano sobre él, intentando bajar la temperatura que amenazaba con volver a atacarme.

Podía escuchar a Eren hablando aun, de vez en cuando alzando un poco la voz y en otras bajándola, como si no quisiera ser en absoluto escuchado. Y como era el único en la casa, supuse que yo era la principal causa de tal secretismo mal disimulado. Bufé para mis adentros, mientras conseguía divisar el pequeño frasco de pastillas. Llené rápidamente un vaso de agua y cogí sin muchas ganas una de esas pequeñas capsulas rojizas para tragármela.

Y Eren aún seguía hablando…

No quería interrumpirlo. Bueno, en realidad no quería sentirme patético en medio de su conversación. Parado, sin saber que hacer o que decir frente a él, porque seguramente lo incomodaría, teniendo en cuenta que aun susurraba una que otra frase al celular.

Así que, opté por subir y dejarlo terminar sin problema.

Aun no me sentía del todo bien, pero comparado con las molestias de hace un momento se podía decir que la pastilla ya estaba surtiendo efecto dentro de mi organismo. Lo que si me jodía en ese mismo instante era toda la escenita en la que me había visto inmiscuido tanto ayer por la noche como ahora hace apenas unos cuantos minutos atrás. Cada uno de ellos teniendo como terrible acompañante al imbécil de Farlan.

Tenía que dejar en claro las cosas… Con Eren y también con Farlan.

Y conmigo mismo.

Porque ¿En qué puto momento me volví tan jodidamente débil? Tanto como para no poder solucionar este tipo de problemas. Tanto como para no sentirme capaz de enfrentar esto solo.

.

.

.

No fui muy consciente de cuál fue el momento en el que mis ojos terminaron por cerrarse al botarme sobre la cama. Ni como es que llegué a cubrirme con el edredón, ni mucho menos como es que de la nada el reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

La única idea coherente que mi cerebro pudo formar en ese instante fue lo muy descansado y bien que me sentía. Y lo cálido y suave que estaba todo a mí alrededor... Y de ese aroma dulce que invadía mis sentidos, de las respiraciones cálidas chocando contra mi nuca, de unos brazos rodeándome con suavidad y una firmeza reconfortante; y una voz escuchándose en un murmuro indescifrable cerca de mi oído.

Suspiré cerrando nuevamente mis ojos por un par de minutos.

Él de verdad estaba aquí… Conmigo.

—Mmh... — lo sentí removerse detrás de mí y luego apretarme más contra su pecho. Fruncí el ceño al sentirlo más de cerca. Respiraba tranquilo, pero lo que su cuerpo decía era una historia totalmente distinta. Estaba tenso, sus dedos se crispaban de vez en cuando entre los míos y luego musitaba inquieto. No podía entender exactamente lo que decía, a pesar de que hablara despacio porque soltaba palabras en lo que parecía ser otro idioma.

Giré un poco mi cabeza y lo mire de soslayo. Entonces me di cuenta de que incluso dormido era en exceso expresivo, y no pude evitar sonreír levemente. Con un poco de dificultad me di la vuelta y me quedé de frente a él, aun me abrazaba, y su cabeza se apoyaba sobre mi frente.

—Eren—susurré moviendo despacio su hombro. Se lo veía profundamente dormido pero en absoluto tranquilo, y algo en mi me hacía querer despertarlo de ese sueño. De ese sueño que de seguro era una pesadilla, lo pensé con angustia al verlo fruncir cada vez más el ceño. —Eren—dije esta vez con más fuerza.

—… ¿Mmh? —murmuró pareciendo escucharme por fin.

—Despierta, mocoso.

Se quejó antes de volver a abrazarme con más fuerza y hundir su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Giré los ojos molesto, más conmigo mismo que con él. Mi cuerpo una vez más volvía a salirse de sus cabales y comenzaba a hormiguear sin piedad, todo por culpa de ese incompetente mocoso y sus abrazos "inocentes".

—Imbécil, hablo en serio.

—Aún es temprano—susurró entreabriendo sus ojos y fijándolo en mi—No tienes por qué madrugar. Puedo quedarme toda la mañana aquí contigo, si quieres luego cocino para ti y nos podemos dar un baño juntos…—su voz se iba apagando a causa del sueño y luego terminó en un bostezo. Para mi molestia volvió a cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormido enseguida.

Lo miré por un momento. No podía estar hablando en serio, dejando de lado el hecho de que en varios casos era lo suficientemente despistado como para meterse en más de un problema. Era consciente de ello, lo suficiente como para intentar enfriar un poco mi mente, digerir con lentitud las palabras que soltó en voz baja pero lamentablemente mi cuerpo reaccionó más rápido de lo que en un principio planeé y terminé botándolo de la cama.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor de todo el asunto fue la gravedad del efecto que tuvieron sus palabras en mí —más específicamente en mi rostro—. Sentía como mis mejillas habían empezado a quemarme de un momento a otro y eso me frustró, asustó y molestó a niveles colosales. Lo quería matar.

—Auch…—me levanté directo a la puerta, sin dignarme a regresarlo a ver y disfrutando al menos de sus quejidos, prueba de que le había dolido y que estaba más que despierto ahora.

Para cuando estaba a punto de bajar el último escalón, escuché como Eren me llamaba con un deje dolido en su voz.

— ¿Qué hice?

Elevé una ceja a la vez que lo miraba rápidamente de soslayo. ¿Qué había hecho exactamente? Aparte de haber provocado que mi corazón casi rompiera todas mis costillas por lo fuerte que golpeteaba, y que mi rostro se hubiera encendido como si yo aún fuera una colegiala hormonal…

Nada, supongo.

—Nada.

—… No es divertido.

— ¿Quién dice que lo es?

—… Dímelo—se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de verme pensativo— ¿Fue porque te estaba abrazando?

— ¿Por qué habría de enojarme eso?... Después de todo siempre lo haces—respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Sin saber a dónde escapar. Obviamente Eren no se iba a quedar quieto con mis palabras, mucho menos con mis miradas de "Todo está bien". El seguiría insistiendo en el jodido tema como el maldito mocoso insistente e irritante que era. Lo haría hasta que yo me hartara de tanta impertinencia de parte suya y terminara gritándole hasta el mínimo detalle de todo lo que me había molestado ese día.

Y escucharía, estaba seguro.

Pero no podía quedar como un universitario locamente enamorado de un mocoso que suelta cursilerías hasta por los codos.

No y simplemente no. Maldición.

—Levi…

—Solo tenía sed.

—Ah… —de alguna patética forma él había logrado alcanzarme en un par de zancadas, —Si, él y sus putas piernas largas— pero lo trágico es que no se detuvo ahí, siguió caminando, hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos más cerca de mí y luego se volteó—Entonces ¿Me estás diciendo que me botaste fuera de la cama porque tenías mucha sed?

—Si…

—Si querías que te trajera un vaso de agua debiste pedírmelo—dijo sin dejar de caminar de espaldas, lo que me ponía de los nervios—No se… un "Amor de mi vida ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua?" O "Enserio estoy que me muero de sed, ¿Quieres darme un beso?"

Fruncí el ceño confundido— ¿Te das cuenta de que eso último no tuvo ningún tipo de sentido, verdad?

—Si lo quieres ver de esa forma…—

—Bien, escucha. En primer lugar deja de caminar de esa forma, empiezas a joder mis nervios. En segundo lugar, la razón por la que te tire fuera de la cama era porque estorbabas mi camino, no porque me sintiera tan inútil y fuera de mí como para pedirte que me trajeras un puto vaso de agua. Y en tercer lugar ¿De dónde mierda sacaste eso de "Amor de mi vida"? ¿Has estado fumando? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que… ¡No te atrevas! —le di una manotazo al sentir como sus dedos habían empezado a serpentear y elevar el borde de mi camiseta. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

De un momento a otro dejó de caminar de espaldas y se ubicó detrás de mí— Prometo no estorbarte—murmuró en voz baja. Elevé una ceja e intenté girar mi cabeza hacia él para verlo hasta que sentí como sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por mi cintura y me estrechaban. Quise detenerme pero el continuó caminando— Y… para mi tu eres el amor de mi vida. Perdón si sueno cursi, sé que no te gusta en absoluto—lo escuché reír contra mi cuello— Pero lo eres, eres parte de mi vida ahora. Esa parte que creí que en realidad era una simple y vana ilusión; un cuento falso. Pero aquí está. Lo puedo sentir, lo siento siempre que pienso en ti… Cosa que sucede cada minuto de mi vida—se detuvo por un momento y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Y a la mierda. Se los estreché con fuerza. —Te amo, Levi.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esas palabras, esas hermosas y problemáticas palabras que hacían de mi pobre cuerpo un manojo de sensaciones y palabras que al final nunca lograban salir.

—Eres un tonto—suspiré deteniéndome y me giré hacia él. _No me hagas esto imbécil, no me hagas perder la poca cordura que aún conservo_. Pasé mis manos a su cuello y lo obligué ponerse a mi altura—Ahí lo tienes. La razón por la que te empujé en la cama. Por tonto, por ser tan jodidamente despistado y poco cuidadoso con tus palabras. Por… por soltar tus cursilerías cuando menos me lo espero y tomarme con la guardia baja en el momento menos indicado—me atrajo más cerca sin despegar ni un solo segundo su mirada de la mía—Por dejarme… por dejarme aquí y aun así… a pesar de estar tan lejos provocarme miles de estúpidos…¡Agh! Putos, malditos, jodidos sentimientos.

Entonces no pude más y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Nunca me había sentido tan frustrado y fastidiado conmigo mismo. Era una sensación algo nueva. Casi como todas las sensaciones que he sentido desde el primer momento en el que vi a Eren. Eran bruscas, pero dejaban algo fresco en el pecho, como un nuevo dato del que había que estar pendiente. Pendiente cuando uno ya estuviera más calmado y sereno. No justo ahora. Porque lo único en lo que atinaba a pensar en ese momento era en toda la mierda que estaba soltando sin pensármelo dos veces. Y en que seguramente debía callarme o terminaría por insultar incluso al nuevo vecino que se había mudado hace un par de días. Y no, no quería llegar a ese punto.

Pero vaya alguien a decirle a mi boca que se cierre de una puta vez.

O mejor no…

Eren me tomó de las mejillas y deslizó suavemente sus dedos pulgares sobre mis pómulos, provocando que en la boca de mi estómago algo empezara a burbujear, a saltar y vibrar. Como hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Y ni hablar del sin número de sensaciones que me embargaron en el momento que sentí sus labios presionar los míos, despacio, con una ternura escondida detrás de toda esos movimientos demandantes. Cerré los ojos por un momento, separando mis labios a la par con los suyos y saboreándolos. Vainilla y como siempre…

Tibios. Tibios solo para mí.

—Algún día de estos vas a matarme—susurró unos cuantos minutos después separándose apenas unos cuantos milímetros de mi labios.

—No lo dudes—solté elevado una ceja mientras volvía a rozar suavemente el borde de sus labios. Sonrió y me apretó más contra su pecho. Apenas si podía controlar mi respiración y estaba seguro de que mi corazón latía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Eren lo notara. Y que debería alejarme para que eso no sucediera.

Pero… la verdad. Ya no importaba.

—Estoy dispuesto a morir si es de esa forma…

Nos mantuvimos abrazados unos cuantos minutos más. Sin hablar. Sin soltar sonido alguno, solo respirando y pensando. Solté un suspiro. No quería soltarlo, no quería apartar mis brazos de su cuello, ni dejar de escuchar tan claramente el latir de su corazón. Me sentía demasiado feliz como para formar coherentemente una orden a mi cuerpo para soltarlo. Tan feliz como para verme obligado a ocultar mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera la enorme sonrisa boba que mis labios formaban.

Era simplemente demasiado para mí. Todo esto.

Al final quien tuvo que romper el contacto fui yo; aunque Eren no se veía dispuesto a dar por terminado el momentito cursi y me tomó de la mano hasta llegar por completo a la cocina. Apenas entramos se dirigió rápidamente hacia la nevera. Lo miré extrañado por un breve momento, sin entender exactamente lo que quería hacer, hasta que lo supe y me vi en la necesidad de usar una de mis tantas "miradas letales" en su contra. Él lo ignoró a posta, claro.

—No es necesario que cocines, mocoso. Podemos pedir alguna cosa a domicilio para comer…—

— ¿Hablas enserio? —me interrumpió de repente mirándome de soslayo— ¿Cómo podría permitir que otro tipo te cocine? No… ¿Cómo es que quieres a otro tipo cocinando para ti cuando tienes a un chef profesional como novio?

—Ja— bufé elevando una ceja en su dirección— Oh… ¿Hablas de mi ex? El seguramente debe estar cocinando para alguna de las tantas actrices famosas existentes.

Supe enseguida que había dado en el punto indicado al ver cómo me regresaba a ver indignado. Ah… este niño no terminaba de cambiar. Y no podía sentirme más feliz por esa misma razón. Yo continué caminando, como si no me diera cuenta de la forma en como sus labios formaba un mohín y sus cejas se fruncían en determinación.

Un momento…

¿Determinación?

Ahora fui yo quien lo vio indignado y un tanto confundido. Pero no pude soltar palabra porque ya lo tenía desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia la nevera, abriéndola y echando un ojo todo lo que había dentro con suma concentración. Suspiré resignando y me fui a sentar a un de las sillas más cercanas. Obviamente a esperar a que ese imbécil que tengo por novio me pida que le ayude en algo.

No es por ser ingrato el hecho de no ser yo quien se acerque a preguntar, es solo que esto ya había sucedido antes, muchas veces; más de las que podía contar. Me acercaba, se lo preguntaba, y él me tomaba por lo hombros, me obligaba a sentarme y me decía que me _relaje._

Sí, me pedía que me relaje cuando lo tenía metido en mi cocina, ensuciando platos, trastes, y demás cazuelas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría relajarse? Bueno… aunque justo ahora eso no me molestaba en absoluto. Después de todo la cocina ya de por si estaba sucia desde la semana pasada.

Y ahora volvía a tener a Eren cerca, por lo que podía obligarlo a limpiar todo conmigo. Exhalé aire dejándome caer contra el respaldo de la silla. Mi cuerpo aún se sentía algo pesado a causa del resfriado y mi cabeza aun dolía; no como la noche anterior pero sí que molestaba ese pequeño aguijoneo dentro. A pesar de todo, de alguna forma el hecho de volver a abrazar a Eren había hecho que mi cuerpo volviera a avivarse en un suspiro. Y luego de toda la sorpresa inicial de verlo simplemente sentí que perdí un gran peso de mis hombros. Un peso de mi alma.

Elevé mi vista y la posé en su espalda —esa espalda que cada día parecía tonificarse más— . Me tomé un tiempo para observarlo y reprimí un suspiro. Dios, debía estar volviéndome loco. ¿En qué momento dejé que mi parte irracional tomara ventaja de mi mente y hasta de mi cuerpo? No podía ser posible que con solo mirar su espalda deseara acercarme y besarlo… abrazarlo, pedir que me vuelva a hacer el amor, que me tome con esa fuerza y delicadeza tan propia de él. Y…

_Oh, por favor…_

No… No todo era mi culpa. No era posible. Digo, es ese idiota era el que lo provoca. Era el quien no dejaba de hacerse cada día más apuesto, más sexy… ¡Era él quien no paraba de enamorarme!

—…Levi.

— ¡¿Qué?! —regresé a verlo molesto. Más molesto de lo que quería aparentar, aunque eso no fue obstáculo alguno para el beso que me robó de la nada unos segundos después. Lo quise ahorcar.

— ¿Por qué ese humor?—sonrió levantándose. Con todo el escándalo del beso, ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que había estado en cuclillas frente a mí todo ese tiempo. —Ven. Ya te lo serví.

Bufé ante ese tonito de puro orgullo en su voz animada. No solté ningún comentario al respecto, me limité a elevar la ceja con desdén hacia su persona y al sentir nuevamente como mi corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, dejé de mirar sus ojos.

—Bien. Podía habérmelo servido solo.

—Aun no te sientes bien, Levi—indicó sentándose frente a mí. Me pregunté cómo es que supo que aún no me sentía en total disposición y me preocupó el pensar que tal vez aún me veía demasiado pálido—Y para que lo sepas. Para mí no es ninguna molestia servirte la comida.

—…También la preparaste.

—Ya te lo he preparado antes.

—Exacto. No tienes por qué hacerlo—solté, esta vez un poco más molesto. Si, puede ser que quiera ser detallista y toda la cosa. Pero si esto seguía así, tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que terminaría por cansarse más rápido de la relación. Y además no es como si estuviera inválido como para no poder hacer absolutamente nada por mí mismo.

Eren se quedó en silencio, pareciendo pensar en algo mientras yo simplemente me imitaba a ver la comida, perdido en mi propia mente. Tal vez debía dejar de ser tan mal agradecido.

No es como si no me agradara toda la atención. En realidad, se podía decir que era todo lo contrario. Esto no hacía más que alegrarme, hacía que me sienta inevitablemente mimado y amado, pero también quería hacerlo sentir de esa forma a él. Lamentablemente yo no era lo suficientemente creativo en ese tema en específico... y en ninguno. ¿Para qué mentir?

—Lo siento—soltamos de repente ambos. Alcé la mirada, confundido.

MIERDA. No era él quién debía disculparse.

— ¿Por qué? —volvimos a soltar al mismo tiempo, nuevamente. Lo que provocó que la situación perdiera seriedad enseguida. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada al ver la mueca que formaba Eren. A él también le había causado gracia todo esto.

Pero parecía querer enserio calmar sus carcajadas… Tanto que tuvo que girar la cabeza y fingir tener un ataque de tos.

Y no pude mas.

Dejé de intentar reprimir las mías y empecé a reírme. Y fue enseguida el efecto. Eren también empezó a reír, aunque también me veía con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Esos ojos que no apartaban la mirada de mí, como si estuviera viendo algo sorprendente. Quise golpearlo. Pero no podía dejar de reírme. Era estúpido reírse tanto, no era una cosa que se da por que sí. No debería durar tanto.

¿Por qué duraba tanto? ¿Y por qué no podía detenerme?

Eran tantas las carcajadas que hasta se me hacía imposible respirar. Y no pude evitar pensar en lo extraño y asombroso que sería morir por ello. Y de igual forma lo trágico y bonito que sería morir por amor. Me levanté intentado tomar un poco de aire y calmar las incesantes risas, porque sí que me jodía no poder controlarlas.

Justo cuando creía que habían desaparecido, volvía a escuchar las carcajadas de Eren detrás de mí y estas simplemente regresaban con fuerza renovada.

Si esto seguía así me vería en la obligación de tomar el primer utensilio que se me aparezca y tirárselo.

Me tomé un momento. Inhale y exhalé antes de girarme y volver hacia la mesa. Hasta que sentí como de repente era abrazado y elevado en el aire en un solo segundo. No pude hacer nada más que esperar a que me bajara para poder hablar. Había sido tanta la sorpresa que incluso las palabras de mi cabeza parecieron esfumarse y no pude insultarlo. Lamentable…

—Por Dios. ¿Por qué siempre andas provocándome? —susurró cerca de mis labios. Lo miré sin entender, a lo que él se inclinó y dejó sus labios al borde de los míos—Tienes una risa demasiado sexy.

—Debes estar bromeando. ¿Quién tiene la risa sexy? Estás loco.

—Tú la tienes—siguió susurrando de forma lenta y suave. Haciendo imposible mí escape. —Me prende.

—Deja tus morbosidades para otro momento, mocoso—murmuré alejándolo, recibiendo como respuesta una de sus tantas sonrisas ladinas que me volvían una gelatina andante. Debía parar eso, o terminaría con comida en mal estado sobre la mesa—Hablo enserio. Debemos comer.

Formó un mohín. Sus ojos ya se habían oscurecido hace unos cuantos minutos atrás y ahora yo me veía en un grave aprieto— ¿Y luego?

¿Luego…?

Está bien. Hora de seguirle el juego.

Lo observé, escogiendo las palaras indicadas que diría a continuación—Luego podemos… no sé—rocé su quijada con mis labios y lo miré retadoramente—Podemos limpiar toda la casa, incluso…—deslicé a yema de mi dedo pulgar por su labios inferior—… Podar el jardín frontal. ¿Qué te parece,_ mi amor_?

Supe que eso fue suficiente para bajarle los humos. Me miró un momento sin entender, parecía aun abstraído en la forma en como acariciaba sus mejillas, por lo que alejé mis manos y le di un suave apretón en su hombro. Quise reír pero me contuve al verlo volver a la realidad de nuevo y giré sobre mis talones directo a la silla.

—Tomaré eso como un "sí, mi amor".

Ah…

Podía acostumbrarme a esto, pensé deleitándome con el primer bocado de comida.

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deslicé suavemente la aspiradora por encima de la alfombra beige. Con sumo cuidado de que recoja hasta el mínimo detalle del polvo de encima, hasta la más pequeña basurita. Era importante.

Quería dejarlo todo impecable para Levi, y la única forma en la que podía era poniendo toda la atención en lo que estaba haciendo. El problema en ese caso, sería el hecho de que simplemente no podía. Mi mente —en las últimos treinta minutos— ha estado desviándose hacia la conversación que había mantenido con Mikasa hoy en la mañana; más veces de las que quería aceptar.

Muchas más veces…

Todo había estado bien hasta que comenzó con sus extrañas paranoias. Al parecer unos cuantos minutos después de que yo había partido, mamá había llamado a preguntar en donde me encontraba. Mikasa, por supuesto, se vio en la necesidad de mentir. Supuse que por ese instinto de supervivencia que tenía, tanto para sí misma como para mí. Lo malo era que mamá tampoco era tonta y siguió insistiendo.

Lo que me preocupaba, ya que a mí no me había llamado en absoluto. Ni siquiera me había enviado un mensaje. Seguía sacando información por medio de Mikasa y sabía que ella tarde o temprano terminaría contándoselo.

Y estaba bien para mí si mamá se enteraba. Después de todo estaba pensando en visitarla luego. Pero…

Pero había algo en la forma en la Mikasa hablaba de ella y en el deje cauteloso que usaba cuando hablaba conmigo, que provocaba que en mi creciera una especie de extraño presentimiento. Como si mi cerebro estuviera intentando formar un rompecabezas demasiado complejo, pero aun faltaran piezas fundamentales para terminarla. Empezaba a frustrarme.

—Ahhh… —suspiré apagando un momento la aspiradora. Tanto ruido no hacía más que acrecentar el amasijo de pensamientos enredados en mi mente. Fue en ese momento que escuché como dos timbres resonaron por toda la casa.

Volví a suspirar aliviado, pensando que era una buena excusa el ir a abrir la puerta para así poder descansar un momento. Bueno, aunque tampoco es como si me molestara. Después de todo era para mi lindo y hermoso novio.

— ¡Yo abro! —grité bajando con rapidez las escaleras de dos en dos, recibiendo enseguida su respuesta.

— ¡Gracias!... ¡Y deja de bajar así las escaleras, imbécil! ¡Es peligroso! —se escuchó del interior de la haitación. Sonreí al imaginármelo de pie encima de alguna silla, limpiando concentradamente el estante más alto y haciendo muecas molestas al no poder alcanzar el fondo de este. Levi podía ser demasiado adorable y tentador cuando se lo proponía.

Estiré mis brazos hacia arriba, intentado relajar mis músculos algo rígidos a causa de todo el trabajo de la limpieza. Agradecía al menos tener esa distracción. Levi no había dejado de pasearse frente a mí con esa carita retadora; provocándome, lo sabía. Incluso de un momento a otro había empezado a sonreírme de la nada. ¡Me volvía loco!

Cada vez que intentaba tocarlo el me pasaba algún utensilio de limpieza y me ordenaba limpiar algo. Yo solo podía asentir resignado y con esas tremendas ganas de tomarlo en donde sea, contra lo que sea, en ese mismo instante y arrancarle esos gemidos tan eróticos de los labios.

Me masajeé el cuello suspirando por milésima vez en todo el día. Tenía que calmarme, apenas había llegado, por Dios. No podía dejarme controlar por todo esos sentimientos de — como solía llamarme Levi — "mocoso hormonado". Debía respirar y pesar con claridad las cosas. Como la persona madura que se supone debía ser.

El timbre me sacó bruscamente de mis cavilaciones, sobresaltándome. Había estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta, de pie y en silencio como estúpido. Sacudí la cabeza y enseguida abrí la puerta con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Disculpe…—murmuré al encontrarme con una señora de gorro gris y una enorme borla encima. Pestañeé al tiempo que ella alzaba la mirada. Llevaba una bufanda gruesa del mismo tono que sus botas de un color escarlata y una chaqueta ancha de color negro, haciendo que su piel blanquecina y sus labios pálidos destaquen. No parecía muy mayor, le calculaba apenas unos veintisiete años. Le sonreí sin saber que más hacer.

Si, bueno. Tal vez llamar a Levi.

—Oh… tú—pareció sumamente sorprendida de verme, incluso —y si no me equivocaba— podía decirse que estaba feliz. La miré inquisitivo— ¿Eren?...Eren, ¿verdad?

Asentí sintiéndome culpable de no recordarla. Aunque… algo en ella se me hacía realmente conocido. Tal vez sus ojos, y esa forma en la que su pequeña sonrisa hacia que unos suaves hoyuelos aparecieran a cada lado de sus mejillas. Ella…

—Soy Kushel, un gusto—me tendió la mano derecha, sin dejar de sonreírme. Yo le devolví el saludo sin lograr ubicar por completo su rostro— Soy la…—

—Mamá…—escuché como de repente soltaba Levi detrás de mí y jadeé por la sorpresa— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Visitar a mi hijo, por supuesto—respondió entrando mientras yo aún seguía intentando asimilar la nueva información. Hasta que de pronto sentí como mi mejilla era jaloneada con suavidad— Y de paso conocer a su lindo y apuesto novio… Y famoso, ¿cierto? —lo último lo susurró con delicadeza.

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera al escucharla. No quería imaginarme como es que sabía, pero a juzgar por la sorpresa en el rostro de Levi supe que él no había sido quien se lo había dicho. Ahora podía decirse que la empezaba a recordar.

Aquel día en el hospital. Cuando Levi se había desmayado en mi brazos a causa de la mala alimentación que mantenía. Kushel en ese entonces no se veía en absoluto bien. Sus ojeras se habían visto tan profundas dándole una apariencia de alguien cansado. Aparentaba más edad de la que tenía. Y sus labios apenas si me mostraron una sonrisa cuando me vio sentado en la sala de espera y le expliqué lo sucedido. Puede que haya sonreído por el hecho de que con tanto ajetreo de lo sucedido sumado a mi preocupación y lo despistado que era, había olvidado por completo sacarme la máscara.

—Mamá deja de ser tan imprudente—soltó dando largas zancadas hacia la puerta e intentando cerrarla, pero su madre se lo impidió con una sola mano.

—Levi… te tengo una sorpresa.

Silencio.

—Mamá… ¿Qué hace esa jaula fuera de mi puerta?

— ¡Esa es la sorpresa, bebé! —exclamó saliendo rápidamente para tomar la pequeña jaula azul y volvió a entrar—Me tenías toda preocupada… ya sabes. Hanji me ha dicho que casi no has salido de casa—susurró despacio lanzándome una mirada rápida que a pesar de tener amabilidad, no dejaba a un lado un poco de resentimiento maternal— Por lo que aproveché que Henry había venido a realizar unos cuantos papeleos aquí en Sina para adoptar un pequeño acompañante para ti.

Y mientras su madre se agachaba a abrir la puertita de la jaula, me moví más cerca de Levi y rocé su mano, intentando disminuir esa peligrosa aura que había empezado a rodearlo al momento en que su madre dejó salir a un diminuto gatito de detrás de los barrotes.

—Y aquí está—murmuró ella con emoción, acariciando al minino. Yo en realidad no sabía qué hacer en ese instante. Si huir hacia algún lugar lejos de ese ambiente tenso, quedarme a ver como Levi terminaba por explotar o agacharme y acariciar también a ese pequeño animalito. Una difícil decisión.

— ¿Levi?

—Dime por favor que esto es un sueño… No, no, no. Por favor dime que en realidad esa cosa no es real y que no está caminando por mi suelo.

—En realidad…—susurré al ver como poco a poco el gatito se iba acercando a nosotros. Deseé poder hablar telepáticamente con los animales para poder decirle que por favor huya por su vida, pero ya era tarde incluso para ello. Por suerte no fue a Levi quien se acercó.

El gatito se mantuvo viéndome con esos enormes ojos, moviendo con suavidad sus orejitas puntiagudas. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Realmente esa miniatura era adorable, no tanto como mi Levi pero sí que te hacía querer agacharte y acariciarlo.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo—mi novio me lanzaba una mirada de advertencia por lo que opté por obedecer. No quería meterme en problemas justo ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca y con esa aura de maldad aun rodeándolo.

Solté una carcajada y deslicé mi mirada hacia Kushel, que en todo ese momento no había soltado palabra. Ella me miraba fijamente, con una sombra pensativa grabada en los ojos. Como si estuviera rememorando recuerdos pasados. Intenté sonreírle para no verme incómodo con toda esa extraña inspección. Por suerte ella pareció volver en sí y me devolvió la sonrisa con una ternura oculta pero lo suficientemente visible para mí.

—No exageres, hijo. No puedes decir que no es adorable…—

—Es un animal. No es adorable.

—… Además a Eren parece gustarle.

Ambas miradas se posaron en mí y pude saberlo con certeza en ese instante. No importaba cual sería mi respuesta, de todas formas terminaría siendo asesinado por alguno de las dos personas dentro.

Sin duda, estaba seguro de que había firmado mi sentencia de muerte al haberme enamorado de Levi Ackerman.

Sonreí llevando mi mirada al pequeño gatito, que aún me miraba como si no hubiera un mañana. Si supiera que quien no tendrá mañana seré yo por su culpa. Bueno, no su culpa. No podría culparlo, era demasiado pequeño e inocente. Luego llevé mi mirada a una sonriente y amenazadora Kushel y por último a mi peligroso y enojado novio.

Ah... Estaba muerto.

— ¿Por qué no te lo quedas? —dije lanzándole la sonrisa más grande y brillante que pude formar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Holiwis(?) ;-; **

**Vengo a aparecer por aquí a dejarles la —atrasadísisima— conti xD **

**Perdón amores. Enserio no sé cómo es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido xD Ya estamos en Octubre y es como WHAAAT asdfghjksd jajaj xD Ah, deoj. Lo que es la vida :,,v Entre otras cosas y más. Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Aly que ha sabido inspirarme con pastelitos y galletas –le lanza amor—_Aly_ de mi corazón espero que te vaya muy bien en donde quiera que estés (OSEA en tu país) y que aun sigas molestándome por el Watss. No sabes cómo te extraño y apenas pasó una semana desde que regresaste a tu país, wn. Te hamo, baby :,vv**

**AHORA los preciosos reviews *WWW***

* * *

_**Voice-L: **_**Nunca quise hacerte llorar DDD: Es instintivo todo esto(?) :,vvv Aasdfghks No. La escopeta no por favor T-T Ya lo mejoré, ahora vivirán felices por siempre :´DDDD (Please, no se lo crean. Aun quiero vivir) JAJAJAJ Eres libre de insultarla, pero si fuera tú, dejaría los insultos para más adelante CofCofNoDaréSpoilersCofCof. Muchisisismas gracias por dejar review –le lanza litros de purpurina- Espero que este cap también te haya gustado :´3333**

_**YAOI´BLYFF:**_** Asdfghjkd Senpai de mi life 3333 Espero que también te haya gustado la conti *u* Y sí. Marlene se ha llevado el odio de muchos, pero aun no saca esa parte aun mas jodida. Aasdfdsa Gracias por dejar review ;-; Se la hama, Nani –le tira galletitas en forma de ukes**—**. **

_**Ame8910:**_** Xdd Ame no lo mates DD,: El solo quiere ser amado –sufre- :,vvv Y ¿Ya ves que no se separaron? –ríe maniáticamente- Ellos serán felices :´333333 –le lanza galletitas- Gracias por el review, linda. Espero que te haya gustado este cap también *W***

_**ChibiGoreItaly:**_** Lo que hace la prensa u-u Aasdfghssd Pero tranquila, que lo peor aún no llega :,3333 –le lanza brishantina- Espero que te haya gustado la conti ;v; Y muchas gracias por dejar review :***

_**RoSibuna:**_** ROOOOOOO DE MI HEART ASDFGHSDSD Me hace tan feliz que te haya gustado :´DDD ASDFGHJADDS Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO TAMBIEN ESTE CAP 3333 AL IGUAL QUE EL PAN CON LECHE ;-; Gracias por dejar review *uu* -le tira las galletitas que le debía-.**

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a todos. Tanto por los favs, follows y reviews asdfggfdssd Los amodoro *WW***

**Espero —enserio—poder actualizar mas rápido xDD Los quiero :´DD**

**.**

**.**

_**Enlly **_**—media muerta a causa de la hora en la que se le ocurre actualizar****—**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Es Isa la llama quien los hace sufrir ;-; **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**Bienvenido, Eren Jaeger—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aun no entendía exactamente qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Podía culpar a mis excepcionales ideas saliendo y entrando por mi cerebro, llegando a mis labios y simplemente huyendo por ellos. En realidad, no había de otra. A veces mi bocota no solía cooperar con la parte realista y coherente de mi cerebro. Era difícil sacar algo bueno de ello, aunque tampoco se podía decir que siempre era así.

Digo, no es como si nunca hubiera ganado algo bueno al simplemente dejarlo ser.

Levi, puede ser un buen ejemplo. El mejor ejemplo… El primero.

—Levi, por favor acerca alguna de las sillas para tomar el polvero de la alacena…Oh, espera—la madre de Levi, dejó de estirar su cuerpo intentando alcanzar el mango del polvero azul y me regresó a mirar con una sonrisa— ¡Eren!...Ah, ahora tomar cosas de lugares altos ya no será un problema. No más—le dio unos leves toquecitos a su cabello sujeto en un apresurado moño mientras se retiraba y se ubicaba a lado de un ceñudo Levi—Guapo, talentoso y alto. Me siento orgullosa de ti, Levi.

No supe cómo reaccionar. El comentario me había tomado completamente por sorpresa y tuve que girar enseguida la cabeza hacia la ventana para ocultar la risita que inevitablemente se me había escapado, aunque claro. Obviamente no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

—Ja-Ja. A tu lista le faltó añadir un "mocoso inmaduro" —gruñó Levi lanzándome una mirada burlona—Y hormonado.

—Bueno…—sonrió cruzándose de brazos—Eso yo no lo sé. Supongo que ambos ya deben saber más de lo que deberían.

—En realidad…—

—No quieres saberlo, mamá—me interrumpió Levi pasándome de largo, no sin antes lanzarme una de sus tantas miradas entre sugestivas y burlonas— Voy a terminar de ordenar la habitación.

—Está bien—murmuré rozando levemente la punta de sus dedos antes de que terminara por salir de la cocina.

Kushel aún se mantenía de pie frente a mí cuando volví a prestar atención. Me sonreía de una manera peculiar. Como si supiera algo que yo no y de alguna forma eso la alegrara de sobremanera. Me empezaba a inquietar ese hecho, no porque ella me desagradara ni nada —en realidad era todo lo contrario—. Solo era esa mirada. Me hacía sentir al descubierto.

Me inquietaba… porque algo en ella me hacía querer cerrar los ojos y empezar a recordar mi tormentoso pasado.

—Em…—sonreí con rapidez antes de extender mi brazo hacia el polvero y tomarlo. Mi sonrisa de pronto dejó de sentirse forzada al imaginarme a Levi tomando una silla y subiéndose en ella para poder alcanzarla. Y mi sonrisa casi se vuelve carcajada al preguntarme ¿Por qué es que siempre volvía a dejar ese objeto en lugares altos? Nunca se lo había preguntado. Debería hacerlo…

—Gracias—volví a toparme con su sonrisa, aunque esta vez tenía un toque un poco más suave— Gracias por todo, Eren.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender del todo las últimas palabras y el tono cariñoso que llevaron consigo. Ella soltó una ligera carcajada y tras tomar con cuidado el polvero, dejó la cocina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_LEVI_* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No recuerdo haber recibido alguna llamada o mensaje diciéndome que vendrías—murmuré sentándome al borde de la cama. Mamá aun parecía estar buscando más motas de polvo en la superficie de mi escritorio. Carraspeé— ¿Mamá?

La observé fijamente a pesar de que ella no lo hacía. Era más que obvio que evitaba mi mirada, lo que me hacía sentir frustrado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. — Levi… Quiero que vayas a pasar un fin de semana en Stohess.

Fruncí el ceño extrañado mientras me levantaba— ¿Stohess?... ¿Porqué?

— ¿Recuerdas la pequeña cabaña en las montañas? —me preguntó, esta vez permitiéndome ver un atisbo de sonrisa—Siempre solíamos ir ahí las vacaciones de navidad, en tu cumpleaños.

Me paralicé por un momento, temiendo que Eren estuviera cerca y hubiera escuchado ese inútil dato. Por suerte, no escuché nada que me indicara que lo estuviera, por lo que intenté relajarme. —Mamá… está como a unas dos horas de aquí.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Tengo trabajo.

—Por eso solo será un fin de semana. Tú escoges cuál de todos, hasta que termine este mes.

No lograba entenderlo— ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Y tal vez le hubiera creído si no estuviera a punto de hacer trizas la pequeña tela que tenía sujeta entre sus manos—Quiero que te despejes, Levi. Estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, con la misma cansada rutina y la misma aburrida vista debe ser estresante. Además…—su sonrisa se volvió más afilada esta vez— Has aparecido varias veces en televisión. Eso no debe ser en absoluto divertido para ti.

—Ajá—elevé una ceja— ¿Cuándo quieres que me vaya?

—Te lo dije, bebé—hice una mueca de fastidio ante el apelativo, recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada y un jalón de mejilla. —Eres tu quien escoge. Aunque… bueno. Puedes aprovechar a que tu novio está aquí para ir con él. Después de toda la cabaña está sola y muy alejada de oídos o cámaras curiosas—me guiño un ojo dándome a entender su degenerado punto.

La miré indignado—Estas igual o más loca que Hanji, mamá.

—Solo digo la verdad.

—Mamá…—

—Entonces ¿Qué te parece?

Suspiré reprimiendo las ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared repetidas veces— Eres una mujer muy terca.

—Oh, mira quien habla—se cruzó de brazos, haciendo girar el polvero entre sus delgados dedos—. Solo dilo, sé que quieres.

Suspiré—Ah, mamá…

—Levi.

—Está bien, está bien. Se lo voy a preguntar—gruñí pasando una vez más el pequeño trapo que llevaba por la superficie de la ventana. Escuché como ella empezó a aplaudir de la nada.

—Oh, mi niño. Por fin me estas escuchando—volví a gruñir en respuesta— Te tardaste, ¿eh?

—No sé si estoy haciendo bien…—murmuré dejando la habitación al terminar de limpiar—Mamá… Por cierto… Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? Ya sabes… —apretujé con fuerza la tela entre mis dedos, sin dejar de mirarla—…Con tu embarazo.

Se mostró sumamente sorprendida al escucharme. Cosa que enseguida me hizo sentir el peor hijo del mundo. No se lo había preguntado en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera había hecho el mínimo intento de sacar el tema a flote desde el día en el que me lo había dicho. Y ya era demasiado tiempo. Solté un suspiro, intentando sacar toda la tensión atrapada en mi cuerpo y así poder seguir preguntándole su estado con esa calma falsa.

Mamá sonrió—Bien… Bueno, no siempre bien, pero la mayoría del tiempo sí— terminó por susurrar sin dejar de lado esa enorme sonrisa— Gracias por preguntar.

Intenté devolverle la sonrisa pero una vez más ese temor y frustración desmedidos me volvieron a atacar y no pude hacer nada más que asentir y abandonar la habitación dando largas zancadas. Era una mala persona. Una egoísta y jodida persona que no pensaba en nada más que en sí mismo.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Tenía que empezar a poner un límite a lo que sentía, volver a reconstruir ese muro interno que me permitía guardar y ocultar todo lo malo de mí. Pero debía hacerlo rápido, o terminaría por volverme loco; o peor… Lastimando a más personas a mí alrededor…

— Levi.

_Alejándolas de mí…_

— ¿Levi?

_Haciendo que me odien…_

— ¡Levi!

Me sobresalté al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándome de repente. Solo en ese entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaba fuera de casa, arrodillado en medio del pequeño jardín delantero, sobre el pasto húmedo por la helada llovizna y con la respiración agitada chocando contra un cuello ajeno. Inhalé aire despacio, llenando mis pulmones de todo el oxígeno posible y luego soltándolo.

Eren…

Tragué con dificultad mientras envolvía mis propios brazos en su cuello. Él estaba aquí, ya no debía preocuparme.

—Tranquilo—me susurró formando pequeños círculos imaginarios sobre mi espalda. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento. Una vez más este mocoso había demostrado lo muy dependiente que soy de él ahora. Suspiré. — ¿Levi?

—Vámonos lejos de aquí.

— ¿Eh?

—No me hagas volver a repetirlo.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— ¿Eso importa ahora?

— ¿No lo hace?

— ¿Eso es un no?

— ¿Eso es una pregunta capciosa?

— ¿Me estas jodiendo?

— ¿Debería?

Y no pude más. Solté una carcajada suave, ahogándola enseguida contra su hombro—Jódeme.

—A sus órdenes—ronroneó cerca de mi oído, con ese deje serio y burlesco que solo él podía hacer. Luego también lo escuché reír contra mi frente— No me provoques.

— ¿Por qué no? —susurré separándome levemente de él, lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos y la media sonrisita que traía— ¿Acaso no quieres jugar? —hubiera estado más que dispuesto a seguir el jueguito si no fuera porque ambos estábamos arrodillados sobre el césped, con apenas unos delgadas camisetas protegiéndonos de esa helada brisa. No quería enfermos, ni más medicamente de por medio. Así que opté por levantarme. —Será mejor entrar, mocoso.

El asintió rápidamente, levantándose junto conmigo. Y tras sacudir nuestros pantalones, él se giró hacía mí y se inclinó, dejándome un corto beso sobre los labios. Elevé una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

—Me gusta verte animado.

— ¿Y era necesario eso…?

—Sabes que sí—respondió alargando el "si" con una sonrisa— Además no es como si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirme a uno de tus actos provocadores.

—Ja… ¿Actos provocadores? —elevé una ceja con diversión— Solo hablé, mocoso calenturiento.

—Todo lo que haces me provoca—susurró pasando sus manos por mi cintura. Las cuales alejé enseguida.

—No seas imbécil…—

—El único imbécil que amas.

—Sigue siendo un insulto, sabes… Mhg! Eren…—me pegó a su cuerpo y me beso nuevamente. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, intentado apartarlo—… Alguien nos puedes ver.

Él se separó tan solo un poco, y aun sosteniéndome pegado a su cuerpo comenzó a caminar hacia al frente, obligándome a dar tras pies hacia atrás. La puerta ya había estado abierta por lo que no hubo problema alguno al entrar, el mismo fue quien la cerró luego usando su pierna. No pude evitar bufar ante esa escena. No hacía más que aumentar la diversión en todo el asunto. Sonrió de lado.

—Ya suéltame, niño. Aun no termino de limpiar la casa—murmuré intentando apartarme una vez más de él. Cosa que no funcionó en absoluto ya que él no parecía querer ceder y aún mantenía sus manos bien sujetas a mi cadera—Hablo enserio…

—No lo haces—dijo negando con la cabeza e inclinando su cabeza más cerca de la mía— Prometo ayudarte luego.

—Tienes que ayudarme justo ahora, luego. Y Siempre…—terminé por susurrar sobre sus labios. En algún momento él había tomado ventaja dentro de mi espacio personal, rozaba sus labios contra los míos y sus manos me impedían cualquier intento de huida.

—Lo haré… —susurró acercándose aún más y cerrando la poca distancia que nos quedaba.

Eso era todo…

Mi mente se nubló por completo, y el ligero dolor de cabeza pasó a no ser nada más que polvo desvaneciéndose en mi mente. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en él, en como sus labios se movían a la par conmigo, despacio, suave y tranquilo; pero con un deseo y urgencia apareciendo y esparciéndose poco a poco. Ladeé mi cabeza para facilitar aún más el beso y amarré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Eren…—murmuré separándome para respirar un momento, y luego volver a besarlo de lleno. Lo escuché gruñir despacio e iba a preguntarle qué pasaba pero antes siquiera de soltar palabra deslizó sus manos despacio hasta mis muslos —pasando a posta por mi trasero— y me tomó en brazos. Quise quejarme pero sus labios ya se habían vuelto a adueñar de los míos y mi mente volvió a ser un manojo de sensaciones.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que escuché como una puerta se cerraba bruscamente. Los volví a abrir por puro reflejo y a pesar de que Eren ocupaba casi todo mi espacio visual pude notar que estaba demasiado oscuro dentro, y parecía ser un lugar pequeño. Enseguida supe que se trataba de la bodega de la casa. Quise replicar pero una vez más me vi siendo aprisionado contra la pared.

Oh, por Dios. No me digan que iba a…

—Eren… Mi mamá esta en casa. ¿Lo olvidas?

—Lo sé… Y lo siento—susurró muy cerca de mí. Apenas podía verlo gracias a la pequeña ventanilla cerca a la puerta— Ya no puedo…

Lo miré a los ojos, imaginándome exactamente con que me encontraría. Ojos opacos, brillantes y peligrosos devolviéndome la mirada con intensidad. No pude hacer nada más que reprimir cualquier suspiro. No podría hacer mucho. Eren me quitaba por completo el aliento, me dejaba sin armas y sin defensa alguna. Y tenerlo todo este tiempo lejos no hacía más que aumentar ese deje de desesperación y emoción de volver a verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo amándome.

No me dio tiempo a más. Me tomó de las mejillas y volvió a besarme mientras yo llevaba mis manos hacia su pantalón y bajaba el cierre. Solo debía recordar no hacer demasiado ruido. Y todo estaría bien…

.

.

.

Pasé rápidamente la toalla por mi cabello y regresé a mirar de soslayo la esquina de la habitación donde Eren estaba sentado, mandando mensajes a no sé quién mierda y suspirando como si no hubiera un mañana. Giré los ojos y volví a dejar a toalla en el baño. Se lo veía preocupado, y más que todo algo inquieto. Obviamente no iba a reclamarle nada, hace un momento había estado todo bien.

Literalmente…

Habíamos tenido sexo en la bodega hace poco, y luego no había dejado de bromear, provocándome inevitables carcajadas a mí también; incluso a mi madre. Pero luego de la nada había recibido un mensaje y su ánimo se ensombreció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me acompañó hasta la habitación y desde antes que entrara a bañarme él se había quedado clavado con ese puto aparato.

Me jodía bastante.

— ¿Eren?

— ¿Mmh? —alzó la mirada unos cuantos segundos para después volver a clavarla nuevamente en la pequeña pantalla.

—Eren…

Esta vez pareció por fin escuchar. Sacudió la cabeza y ofreciéndome una sonrisa guardó el celular en su bolsillo— Lo siento, Levi… Estaba…—lo vi titubear un momento. Lo necesario como para darme cuenta de que su cabeza intentaba buscar una buena excusa. Eso me molestó de sobremanera.

—No necesito que me lo expliques. Me da igual—murmuré dando media vuelta y saliendo de la pieza. No fue mucho tiempo después que escuché sus pasos detrás de mí, algo lentos e inseguros. Como si no supiera que tanto acercarse a una mina enterrada en el suelo, pero aun así tanteado terreno. Y no sé porque eso no hizo más que enfurecerme más.

No con él, sino conmigo mismo. Me frustraba no ser lo suficientemente confiable para él.

Si, puede ser que no siempre le pregunte como esta o lo siga detrás cada minuto de mi vida pero ya le he hecho saber que cuenta conmigo, que puede hablar, quejarse o llorar conmigo. Yo estaría ahí escuchándolo. Maldición…

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Eren Jaeger pueda confiar más en mí? ¡¿Qué?! Por el amor de Dios…

— ¿Levi…?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh?

Me detuve y lo encaré de una maldita vez— ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí, Eren?

Todo él se tensó completamente dándome a entender que había dado en el punto y lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Lo miré fijamente, sin titubear. Esperando una respuesta, un sonido, un gesto, cualquier cosa. Pero lamentablemente eso nunca llegó ya que una animosa madre gritó desde el primer piso notificando su renovada presencia junto con comida. Suspiré con resignación al no haber logrado hacerlo hablar, pero sí que había logrado hacer que se sintiera incómodo.

Oh, muy bien, Levi. Haz sentir a tu novio mal después de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo. Imbécil…

No es como si hubiera buscado tener todas las respuestas justo en ese instante. Ni hablar. Pero si quería que me dijera al menos un "Yo si confío en ti" o "Lo estoy intentando". Sin importar si era verdad o no. Quise reír de la ironía de mis propios pensamientos. Yo… esperando al menos una mentira que me hiciera volver a sentir seguro de lo que el sentía por mí.

—Lo siento. —alcé la mirada hacia él, confundido— Se supone que vine a arreglar las cosas aquí. Y estoy haciendo todo lo contrario…

Consternado comencé a negar la cabeza— Eren… No digas eso.

—De verdad lo siento.

Lo detuve tomando su mano y dándole un ligero apretón para llamar su atención—Soy yo quien lo siente, mocoso. No sé qué me pasa, no sé porque mierda te reclamé, ni porque estoy tan enojado justo ahora. ¡No contigo! Más bien conmigo—gruñí frustrado, deseando golpear mi cabeza contra la pared mil veces a ver si así mi mente se liberaba un poco de tanta idiotez— Soy yo quien lo está jodiendo todo…Mmh! — de repente fui interrumpido y no pude hacer más que cerrar los ojos, mientras cubría sus manos sobre mis mejillas con mis palmas. Ya debería acostumbrarme a sus constantes ataques de besos, pero lamentablemente aun no lo hacía. Esa era la única excusa válida que podía formar para no culpar a mi tonto corazón latiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Por favor, chicos. No me digan que lo están volviendo a hacer—gritó mamá nuevamente. Esta vez logrando sacar una carcajada apenada a Eren y de mi parte una mueca a las escaleras.

—Sí, mamá. Tendrás que comer sola.

—Oh, está bien por mí. Puedo acabarme la pizza yo sola.

Giré los ojos, tomando de la mano a Eren y jalándolo escales abajo. Le hubiera seguido el juego a mi loca madre si no fuera porque observé como los ojos de Eren se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra pizza y porque yo mismo me estaba muriendo de hambre en ese instante.

La "cena" —si se puede llamar así a la pizza— pasó de charla en charla y uno que otro comentario burlesco de parte de mi madre hacia nuestra "activa vida sexual", cosa que pasé por alto ya que no quería terminar soltando detalles demás a esa mujer. Lo que si me jodió bastante en toda la cena no había sido eso después de todo, sino más bien, una pequeña y peluda cosa maullando y viéndome desde el piso con ojos suplicantes.

Bueno, no a mí específicamente. Veía a Eren. A _mi_ Eren. Y el muy idiota sonreía y lo acariciaba, respondiendo a esos ojos engañosos. Quise golpearlo.

—Tsk… Que animal tan molesto.

— ¿Pero qué dices, Levi? Es adorable—dijo mamá entrando a la cocina con su cartera en mano. Me vió de reojo con algo de sospecha para luego dirigirla a la pequeña cosa molesta y a Eren— Mira, parece haberse encariñado con Eren.

Eren río—Es demasiado cariñoso. Sé que a Levi también le llegará a tomar cariño.

—Claro que sí. Después de todo es mi encantador hijo—le lancé una mirada de falsa gratitud como respuesta a ese sarcástico halago. Ella sonrió— Oh, por cierto, Eren. ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás por aquí?

Vi con algo de preocupación la forma en como sus hombros se tensaron unos segundos y estuve a punto de regresar a mirar a mi madre cuando vi una suave sonrisa aparecer en sus labios— Lamentablemente no mucho tiempo. Tengo que volver el lunes de la próxima semana.

—Ohh… Lunes 21… ¿No te quedarás hasta navidad?

—No… Me gustaría pero no puedo—murmuró con algo de tristeza.

—Ya veo… Pero bueno, tienes este fin de semana—señaló lanzándome una mirada de soslayo. No me moví de la silla pero si se la devolví junto con un encogimiento de hombros— Y como al parecer mi hijo no es capaz de decirlo…—

Ah, mierda…

—Mamá, no hables…Por Dios—me levanté mirándola consternado— ¿Enserio ibas a preguntárselo tú?

—Si— respondió sonriente.

Sin duda alguna, mi madre estaba loca.

—Está bien… Puedo preguntárselo yo—murmuré a la defensiva, volviéndome hacia un muy confundido y divertido Eren— No importa si no quieres ir, mocoso. La cuestión es que… Bueno, estaba pensando en ir a Stohess a pasar alguno de estos días allá y no sé si tú quieras hacerlo este fin de semana, ya que después te todo te vas el lunes. Pero como dije… Si no quieres, está bien. Me quedaré aquí contigo y…—

— ¡Levi! No, no. Me encantaría ir. Siempre he querido ir a Stohess, en realidad—respondió poniendo por fin toda su atención en mí y no en el gato. Muy en el fondo reí satisfecho.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces… Iremos—solté cruzándome de brazos. — _Maldición. ¡Cálmate puto corazón!_ — Y fijé la mirada sobre mi madre. Ella en todo ese transcurso de tiempo no había dejado de mirarnos— ¿Bien?

—Por supuesto—respondió expandiendo su sonrisa—No olviden llevar suficiente ropa, aunque de todas formas ese día vendré nuevamente a ver cómo van. Y… una cosa más—se levantó pareciendo dispuesta a irse pero inesperadamente fue a parar frente a Eren. —Eren… Jaeger, ¿verdad?

Fruncí el ceño inquisitivo hacia ella para luego dirigirla hacia Eren. El no parecía notar nada extraño en toda la situación, sonrió como si nada y asintió confirmando una pregunta que no fue formulada. Mamá había soltado ese comentario como tal, no como si estuviera preguntándolo. Lo que me hizo fruncir aún más el ceño.

Nunca le había comentado a mamá el apellido de Eren…

—Kushel Ackerman— respondió a su vez ella—Bienvenido nuevamente a la familia.

.

.

.

***_LEVI_* [Pasado]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aun no podía levantarme. Mamá me veía desde la lejanía, lavaba cada plato con sumo cuidado, y una que otra vez me lanzaba miradas de advertencia. Suspiré con pesar, cruzándome de brazos. Bien, tenía que admitir que en parte tuve la culpa de que estuviera metido en esa situación.

Después de todo, no terminar la comida de mi _querida tía_, traía sus propias consecuencias.

—Levi… Vuelvo enseguida. No vayas a moverte—dijo de pronto mi madre, sacudiendo sus manos, tomando la pequeña toalla y dejando la cocina.

—Ajá—suspiré mirando a la nada. No estaba dispuesto a mirarla, aún seguía molesto. Como un niño demasiado berrinchudo.

Si… Un niño… Cosa que, se supone, ya no era.

— ¿Tía Kushel?

Bufé con frustración. Lo que me faltaba… Que justo en ese momento la niña mimada apareciera— No está aquí…

En cuanto apareció lo primero que noté en su rostro fue una pequeña—_muy pequeña_— pizca de simpatía. Luego desagrado, un odio infantil, y diversión en grande. No me esperaba verla en casa, pero al parecer ella y todo su rencor habían llegado a atormentarme una vez más. Aunque, pensé, daba igual. De todas formas no es como si me afectara del todo.

—Mamá está llamando a tía Kushel. ¿En dónde está?

Me encogí de hombros— No lo sé. ¿Y qué mierda haces aquí tú y no ella?

—Porque mamá estaba ocupada arreglando unas cosas del trabajo y… me pidió venir acá ya que estaba cerca de aquí, jugando en el parque.

—Gracias por toda esa innecesaria información.

Gruñó molesta y me hizo una mueca. Como cualquier niña de 13 años haría—Pero tú preguntaste, tonto.

—Cuidado con tu vocabulario. No querrás que tu madre sepa que a esta edad ya estas insultando…—

Infló sus cachetes y pareció estar a punto de atacarme nuevamente hasta que una nueva voz interrumpió su momento de odio hacia mí.

— ¿Mikasa…?

—Tonto—volvió a murmurar a lo que yo sonreí cínico— Por acá, Eren—exclamó con dirección a la entrada de la casa. Estuve a punto de decirle que deje de ser tan desvergonzada y dejé de meter gente desconocida a la casa, pero no me dio tiempo, ya que enseguida un niño que aparentaba tener la misma edad que ella entró casi corriendo a la cocina.

—Mikasa… Creo que… Creo que acabo de romper una ventana—dijo mirando hacia afuera, pareciendo querer cerciorarse de que nadie le estaba siguiendo. Elevé una ceja. El mocoso ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que esa era una casa ajena.

—Eren. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

—Lo tuve pero luego llegó Jean con toda su estupidez verbal.

—Ah, Eren… —suspiró Mikasa negando con la cabeza. Luego me miró de soslayo, como recordando que yo estaba ahí, siendo totalmente ignorado— Oh, por cierto. Él es mi primo.

—Ahh… Hola—Eren sonrió sacudiendo su mano en el aire, mientras que con la otra sostenía la pelota— Soy Eren…

—Mmmh—murmuré sin saber que mas decirle— Y el mío Le…—

—Mikasa…—Mamá volvió a entrar con el mismo delantal a la cocina, esta vez parecía sonreír— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Siento no haber venido al almuerzo—respondió a su vez, sonriendo—Mamá dijo que todo salió muy bien.

—Si… Por supuesto. Marlene cocina delicioso.

Quise reír pero me contuve y me reprimí a murmurar un "Sí, claro". Cosa que pareció escuchar el mocoso frente a mí. Lo observé mirarme de soslayo con algo de extrañeza en sus facciones pero a su vez podía ver como también reprimía una sonrisita.

—Y me pidió que le dijera que los papeleos de tío Kenny ya estaban hechos y que, por favor, los pasara a recoger a la casa mañana en la mañana—recitó firmemente. Quise bufar con diversión. Pero no pude hacer ningún sonido ya que enseguida se giró hacia Eren y lo tomó de la muñeca— Y él es Eren del que mamá habló la noche anterior, ¿recuerda?

Mi madre pestañeó algo confundida pero luego pareció recobrar la compostura y su sonrisa volvió a formarse. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro— Eren Jaeger, ¿no? —Eren asintió con cautela— Mi nombre es Kushel Ackerman. Bienvenido a la familia.

.

.

.

***_EREN_* [Presente].**

.

.

.

Levi había ido a despedir a su madre. Y aun así sus palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza…

_Bienvenido nuevamente a la familia…_

No pude evitar sonreír a Kushel cuando me dijo eso. No entendí del todo sus palabras en ese instante, di a entender que me estaba aceptando en el pequeño mundo que compartía con Levi, porque después de todo gran parte de mí quería ser aceptado por esa mujer. Porque ella parecía ser una parte importante en la vida de Levi y porque la sonrisa que me había mostrado había sido realmente sincera.

Yo de verdad quería formar parte de ellos.

Me volví a sentar en la silla sintiéndome algo cansado y al sentir como el celular empezaba a vibrar otra vez dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, suspiré con un nudo gigante en la base de mi estómago. Tenía que responder o enserio me metería en problemas...

Con cautela y cerciorándome de que Levi aun no regresaba lo saqué y leí el mensaje. Y no pude evitar volver a sentirme enfermo y confundido…

**Ven ahora mismo, Eren. Y no quiero tener que seguir discutiendo esto, ¿entiendes? **

**Deja de hablar con ellos. **

**No quiero que te acerques a ellos.**

**¡Ven ahora, Eren! Hay algo que aún no sabes…**

**Te quiere, mamá.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola bebechs(?) :vv **

**¿Como están todos? :´3333**

**Vengo con la conti un día antes de navidad y, por supuesto, el cumpleaños de Levi-Love asdfghjsd**

**Si, me volví a demorar tantito(?) Sorry u-u Pero no olviden que los amo –lanza corazoncitos gay**—

**Y quienes lean el manga ASDFGJKDSLASDDSD –se calma-**

* * *

**Ahora los hermosos reviews que siempre me hacen rodar por el suelo felizmente(?)**

_**ChibiGoreItaly:**_** Asdfghjkd Son madre e hijo *W* jajaja Nadie puede resistirse a un pequeño gato uvu Ya verás que Levi-Love también le coge cariño. Gracias por leer. Y espero que te haya gustado este cap –le tira galletitas-**

_**Ame8910:**_** Este Farlan es todo un loquillo ewe Y pues Eren es todo celosillo, tenía que dar a entender su punto (?) Aunque sea a las malas (?) xD Gracias por dejar review, bb. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Muchos besitos para ti uvu**

_**Adil:**_** Tabla? DDD: No, todo menos eso (?) ;-; Me alegra que te hayas enganchado jajja Y que lo hayas leído ewe ASDFGHJD Deoj! No debe enterarse o quien recibirá tabla será alguien más(?) D: Marlene está loca :vvv jajaj Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Muchos caramelitos para ti :´3333**

_**Rinachi:**_** Si :33 Kushel es un amor aunque igual de peligrosa que su hijo ewe jajaja Me alegra que te guste, y espero que también te haya gustado este cap –tira corazoncitos gay- Muchos besitos!**

_**UntouchableBerserk:**_** A todos nos hubiera gustado eso ;-; Aasdfgh gatos *w* Si, Marlene puede estar loca(?) pero también forma parte del pasado de Levi y Eren. Ya pronto se sabrá más de lo que sucedió. Me alegra que te haya gustado *WW* Muchas galletitas para ti.**

* * *

**Mucho amor para ustedes *www* ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Y espero nos volvamos a leer pronto uvu **

_**Enlly**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Es Isa la llama quien los hace sufrir ;-;**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Buen viaje—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me tomó un momento despedirme de mamá, en efecto fue casi media hora, ya que por alguna extraña razón ella se mostraba muy cariñosa ese día. Me abrazó casi todo ese tiempo, pero no decía nada, lo que provocó que algo dentro de mí revoloteara por pura angustia. Mamá solía pasarse de cariñosa de vez en cuando pero no era siempre, y no de esa forma tan inquieta y silenciosa. Siempre o me llenaba de sobrenombres pasados de moda de madre-hijo o me balanceaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Bueno me molestaba de vez en cuando, por no decir siempre, pero justo ese momento me molestaba más la idea de verla de esa forma tan extraña.

— ¿Mamá?...

—Ten cuidado, ¿bien? —me dijo en voz baja, separándose por fin, y tras darme una sonrisa leve, se volvió hacia el jardín, directo a su auto.

La vi irse algo silencioso, aun así la preocupación no se iba del todo, por lo que la llamé y le devolví la sonrisa junto con un "Siempre he tenido cuidado". Eso pareció relajarla al menos un poco, o al menos eso esperé.

En cuanto la vi arrancar, suspiré mientras me llevaba las manos al cabello, dejando mis pensamientos vagar sin un sentido aparente. Me volví hacia la casa, encontrándome enseguida con un par de ojos viéndome con una mezcla extraña entre tristeza y preocupación. Pestañeé mientras volvía a soltar otro suspiro. Eren me sonrió levemente y se acercó, más rápido de lo que creí por lo que no me esperé ningún tipo de contacto, menos un beso. Pero, como siempre, terminó por tomarme de sorpresa.

—Entonces… ¿Nos perdemos? —preguntó sobre mis labios, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

—Si…—susurré dejándome llevar nuevamente por sus labios.

El día pasó relativamente rápido. El gato, ese pequeño y molesto animal, se la pasó rondando por la casa, maullando y siguiendo a Eren a donde sea que vaya. Tuve que reprimir más de una vez el deseo de terminar por sacarlo, porque lamentablemente Eren enserio pareció apreciar al animal. Claro, tuve que poner unas cuantas —muchas— condiciones para tenerlo en casa. Tuvimos que ir al súper a comprar arena de gato y comida, de paso compramos comida china para comer en la cena. Todo parecía ir muy bien. Como siempre el mocoso se pasaba de imbécil, haciendo que de alguna forma riera, y luego llegaba con sus mimos e intentos de darme la comida en la boca. Obviamente yo me negué.

Todo había estado bien hasta que terminamos de comer. Ya que tenía que ir al trabajo. Y se me era imposible faltar, dado que era viernes, y la clientela era aún más exigente… Y no es como si justamente ahora estuviera en buenos términos con mi jefe.

—Eren…—volví a murmurar, esa vez sintiéndome más frustrado— Mírame, ¿quieres?

Estaba casi media hora sentado a su lado; bueno en realidad medio acostado. La gran idea de ver una película después de todo el "arduo" trabajo de limpiar, no había sido nada más y nada menos que de Eren, incluso había hecho palomitas para acompañar y me había arrastrado a verla. Claro, al ver que aún era temprano no repliqué nada y solo lo seguí. Lo que no me esperé es que justo cuando iba a sentarme me tomara de la cintura y me obligara a sentarme entre sus piernas, dejando que mi espalda reposara sobre su pecho y el bol de las palomitas en mi regazo. Algo así, ni en mis más enfermizamente cursis sueños, sucedía. Aun así, no pude negar que no me la haya pasado bien. Digo, enserio me sentía cansado y tenerlo junto a mí de esa forma, me hacía querer cerrar los ojos y perderme en todo lo que conlleve su presencia, pero en cuanto vi la hora y caí en la cuenta de que en menos de una hora tenía que estar en el trabajo. Tuve que despertar de ese sueño, y volver a la realidad de que tenía que ir, si quería continuar con esta _dependencia _de estudiar lo que se me diera la gana, vivir solo y especialmente _poder quedarme_ en Sina, tenía que hacerlo.

—Enserio, Eren… No puedes volver a la misma mierda de antes—dije, cansado de seguir hablado del tema— Si vas a seguir haciendo berrinche como el mocoso que se supone ya no eres, está bien. Hazlo. No sé qué más decirte para que entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo—dejé el bol de palomitas sobre la mesita y me levanté— Me voy.

Lo escuché suspirar detrás de mí, y luego de ello el maullido del pequeño gato. Al parecer habíamos terminado por despertarlo con nuestra "charla" que nada más fue un monólogo estúpido de mí intentando explicarle a un niño molesto el porqué de algo completamente ridículo.

—Nos vemos—dijo y yo no pude hacer nada más que girar los ojos, tomar mi chaqueta, las llaves del auto y salir de casa.

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

.

.

.

Bufé tomando una de las palomitas de maíz y metiéndomela a la boca. La mastiqué mientras miraba los enormes ojos de color gris fijos en mí. Tragué y volví a tomar otra…

—Soy estúpido, ¿verdad? —pregunté suspirando. Enseguida recibí como respuesta un suave maullido indicándome que, en efecto, si lo era. —Y seguramente luego de esto… No consiga sobrevivir…—murmuré apoyando la quijada sobre mis antebrazos. Pensando exactamente en eso. Justamente en que en ese mismo momento estaba rompiendo las reglas que me había impuesto Levi para que el pequeño gato se quedara. Una de ellas, claro, era no subirlo a la cama, y por supuesto, otra gran regla era no comer sobre ella. Y prácticamente estaba haciendo ambas cosas en ese mismo instante. Lo que de alguna forma me hacía sentir bien, y a la vez con un terrible remordimiento carcomiéndome la consciencia. No pude evitar pensar que era Levi amenazándome telepáticamente. Sonreí ante el pensamiento, y luego me recorrió un escalofrió de temor.

Estaba perdido.

Me levanté y enseguida me cercioré de que no hubiera dejado ni siquiera una miga tras de mí. Suspiré al no encontrar nada y tomé al pequeño gato con una mano, el bol con la otra y salí de la habitación de camino a la cocina. Justo cuando estuve a punto de entrar sentí el celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. Me tensé. Dejé al gato en el suelo y contesté rápidamente. Me sorprendí de sobremanera al escuchar la voz a otro lado de la línea.

Casi enseguida sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

—Levi… ¿Que sucedió? ¿Estás bien? —de pronto entré en pánico al pensar que había ocurrido algo y por esa razón me estaba llamando.

—Estoy bien…—lo escuché decir en tono divertido. Casi no entendí muy bien lo que me dijo ya que en el fondo es escuchaba música, personas hablando y platos junto con vasos, chocando— Y no sucedió nada. Solo…—

Esperé un momento a que continuara, pero al no escuchar nada aparte del ruido al fondo— ¿Solo…?

Suspiró frustrado— Solo quería preguntarte que hacías…

—Mmmh… —murmuré apoyándome en la pared, para luego deslizarme hasta acabar sentado contra el piso. No podía dejar de sonreír—Extrañándote.

Fueron minutos contados los que pasaron antes de escuchar la respuesta entrecortada de su parte—Hablo enserio, imbécil.

Reí apoyando la cabeza sobre la pared—Yo también.

—Mmh. Claro, ajá—soltó. Mi sonrisa no hizo más que extenderse al escuchar su suspiro algo tembloroso. Podía imaginármelo retorciendo el borde de su delantal mientras hablaba.

Su sexy delantal…

— De todas formas, al parecer saldré temprano, así que… ¿Qué te parece si salimos a algún lado… luego? —continuó después de un momento. Me tomó por sorpresa lo que dijo, pero enseguida me recompuse y le respondí.

— ¡Si! Claro, yo… Aquí te espero. O si quieres voy para allá—le dije animado, mientras me levantaba y veía la hora— ¡Puedo ir!

—Es mejor si me esperas ahí… —dijo alzando un poco la voz al escucharse una alarma a lo lejos— Eren, debo irme. Nos vemos luego.

—Ahh, bien—dije y luego escuché como colgaba. Suspiré dejando el celular nuevamente en el bolsillo, y sacándolo nuevamente al sentirlo vibrar otra vez.

**Mamá**

Tragué con fuerza al ver el remitente de la llamada y respondí.

—Mamá… No pude ir hoy en la tarde. Tuve que…—

—Eren, hijo…—me interrumpió para luego soltar una risita, la sentí nerviosa pero decidí pasarlo por alto. Ya que no quería tener que explicar nada, ella parecía tener suficiente con el representante llamándola cada cinco minutos— ¿Todo bien por allí?... Dime, ¿Ya has hablado con él?

—Sí, mamá… En realidad justo ahora estoy esperándolo—le dije, dirigiéndome hacia el sofá y sentándome— Todo está bien justo ahora.

—Oh… Me alegro mucho por ti, mi niño. Por un momento creí que terminarían, ya sabes. Suele pasar…—murmuró y yo suspiré intentando borrar la imagen de Farlan y él juntos de mi cabeza—Pero de todas formas. Saluda a Levi de mi parte, ¿bien? Y ven a visitarme antes de volver a la gira. Ya lo hablamos, ¿no? Dijiste que no podías venir hoy pero si alguno de estos días.

—Sí, mamá.

—Bien. Entonces te dejo. Disfruta mucho, mi niño. Adiós—dijo pareciendo alegre— Y… ten cuidado.

—Si, gracias. Adiós, mamá— apreté el celular inconscientemente mientras colgaba. Mamá seguía insistiendo en la idea de hablar conmigo. Supuse que algo tenía que ver con... papá. Como me dijo la última vez. Reprimí un suspiro mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre el borde del sofá.

Pero exactamente ¿Qué quería decirme ahora?

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gruñí, sacándome los tacones con una mano mientras con la otra me sostenía del borde de la puerta. Ya casi lo estaba consiguiendo, solo debía terminar de zafar las putas correas y sería libre de esa tortura. En cuanto me lo saqué, quise gemir de satisfacción al por fin poder asentar por completo mi pie en el piso. Le eché una ojeada rápida a la hora en el reloj adherido a la pared y suspiré a verlo. Ya era bastante tarde, casi una hora desde que llamé a Eren para decirle que "saldría temprano".

Palabras de mi estúpido jefe.

La cuestión fue que ni de coña salimos temprano. Según el, solo trabajaríamos una hora, serviríamos los platos, bailaríamos el acto final y nos iríamos. No se suponía que debía tardar tanto, joder. Y de paso, mi celular terminó por apagarse. No podía ser mejor mi suerte, enserio.

Me quité el vestido con prisa, dejándolo medio colgado en el perchero y me puse mi ropa. En cuanto estuve listo, salí del camerino y me arreglé rápidamente el cabello al tiempo que iba hacia la salida trasera. Desde que había comenzado todo este problema con la prensa, las cámaras y los rumores, me había visto en la necesidad de salir por allí. Así de esa forma dejaría de meterme en tantos líos. Abrí la puerta algo oxidada y me sobresalté ante la repentina brisa helada…

Y blanca…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve varado perdido en la vista frente a mí. Me moví despacio, fuera del local, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar con la acera congelada. Y miré como poco a poco mí alrededor empezaba a volverse blanco por la nieve, y los pocos carros estacionados se volvían cubos blanquecinos. Suspiré y observé como el vaho salía de mis labios.

Eren…

Sacudí la cabeza y me abroché rápidamente el abrigo. Casi resbalé unas cuantas veces en todo el jodidamente pequeño trayecto y al entrar a mi auto se sintió como si estuviera entrando a una refrigeradora. Gruñí, dejando todo esa sensación incómoda para luego y encendí el motor. Tenía que llegar rápido a casa, quería ver a Eren, ver sus ojos al momento en el que se dé cuenta de que estaba nevando y verlo sonreír con emoción. No recordaba cuando fue, pero sí que recordaba ese fragmento de la conversación en el que me había dicho que quería tocar la nieve o al menos verla, ya que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Lo tenía grabado en mi mente. La forma en como hablaba, y sonreía con solo el hecho de imaginársela. Esa ilusión tan infantil…

Dejé medio estacionado el auto al final de la acera y salí a toda prisa del auto. El césped casi ya no se veía, apenas una que otra hierba aparecía por entre los trozos blanquecinos. Miré hacia las florecillas que hacían una mezcla extraña de colores y la palidez de la nieve. Fue tanta la desconcentración y la prisa que no noté que alguien venía corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía. Sol caí en la cuenta una vez que ya estaba en el suelo.

Jadeé por la sorpresa y levanté la cabeza—ya que de algún forma quien terminó encima fui yo—, listo para mirar mal a quien sea que se haya dado el lujo de no mirar hacia donde estaba corriendo. Y al momento de verlo, pestañeé confundido.

— ¿Qué mierda contigo, mocoso…?—dije mirándolo molesto—Estas loco, como vienes corriendo de esa manera… ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mientras me medio arrodillaba para verlo mejor, recibiendo como respuesta un ligero gruñido. Me paralicé en ese momento—No me digas que enserio te hiciste daño…—

Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que afianzaba sus manos sobre mi cintura y me pegaba más a él—No te muevas… Quiero estar así un rato más.

Elevé una ceja, dejando de forcejear contra sus brazos y solo intenté no recargarme por completo sobre él. Suspiré intentando parecer aun molesto con él y lo poco cauteloso que llegaba a ser, pero veía su alrededor con un brillo asombroso en los ojos, y no pude hacer nada más que morder mis labios para no empezar a sonreír como imbécil.

—Levi…

—Mmh—murmuré mirándolo, intentando parecer de lo más calmado. Pero al volver a encontrarme con sus ojos me hizo sentir perdido nuevamente— ¿Qué… Qué sucede?

—Te amo.

Tragué con fuerza, dejando que esa sensación cálida me consumiera y llevé mis manos completamente heladas hacia su rostro, el me rodeó por completo la cintura y yo le acaricié las mejillas despacio, quitándole las pequeñas motas de nieve que habían caído en su rostro y apartando ese típico mechón rebelde de su frente.

—También te amo, mocoso—susurré dándole un beso corto en los labios, ganándome una de sus tantas sonrisas torcidas— Aunque seas un imbécil imprudente.

Soltó una carcajada y yo lo volví a besar. Sentí como poco a poco sus labios algo fríos se volvían calientes junto con los míos y ladeé la cabeza intentando profundizar más el beso. Tuve que reprimir el ligero temblor en mi cuerpo al sentir sus manos bajando por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi trasero. Gruñí entreabriendo los ojos y mirándolo con molestia, encontrándome al instante con una sonrisa juguetona y un par de ojos empezando a oscurecerse. Me mordí el labio y el me apresó contra su cuerpo.

—E-Eren… —susurré— Vamos adentro. Te vas a resfriar… —posó sus dedos encima de mis labios, silenciándome. Luego los fue deslizando por mis mejillas hasta mi frente— Eren…

—Eres como la nieve—susurró a su vez, acariciando mi cabello— Eres hermoso.

Fruncí el ceño—La nieve… La nieve es muy blanca. ¿Enserio lo soy hasta esa magnitud? —terminé por decir sin dejar de mirarlo. No fue mucho tiempo después que lo escuché soltar una risita divertida.

Por suerte, aún no había suficiente nieve como para adentrarse hasta el fondo de nuestra ropa. Por lo que no me preocupó del todo el resfriado. En cuando entramos, fuimos directo a la habitación y nos cambiamos rápidamente. Eren había dejado varias mudas de ropa en a casa por lo que no hubo problema alguno.

Una vez que me puse ropa más cómoda fui escaleras abajo, en busca de Eren, que de la nada había desaparecido. No fue mucho después que lo escuché hablando por celular en la cocina. Iba a entrar y preguntarle si aún estaba dispuesto a salir. Pero no sé por qué, una voz muy en lo profundo, me hizo detenerme en ese mismo lugar y simplemente escuchar.

Tragué con fuerza, mientras intentaba seguir la conversación.

—¿Ah, si?... Vaya, es la primera vez que lo escucho, ¿sabes? —dijo Eren, al tiempo que soltaba un risa que carecía por completo de gracia. Fruncí el ceño. Eren parecía estar escupiendo palabras tras otra, no con diversión, sino más bien con una burla casi insana—Si es verdad lo que dices, ¿Por qué no vas con todas tus putas y te tiras por un barranco hacia la nada? Después de todo, según tú ya no tienes _nada_ que perder. Ha sido así siempre, después de todo… Tú eres la única víctima en todo este problema… Tú fuiste quien tuvo que pagar por todos los vasos rotos…—se detuvo un momento, y temí que de alguna forma se haya dado cuenta que estaba escuchando. Pero no, lo que siguió provocaron en mí, una especie de inquietud hacia él, y cierta sensación de amargura hacia la persona con la que hablaba— Aquí tu siempre fuiste el prostituto, el que tuvo que acostarse con mujeres, ¿no?... Nos engañaste… Nos destruiste—quise salir de mi escondite al momento en el que escuché su voz temblar imperceptiblemente. Pero lo único que pude hacer fue apoyarme a la pared más cercana. Eren se había recompuesto casi al instante. Parecía estar al borde pero volvía a balancearse y a mostrar su cara más dura. Suspiré. Siendo tan joven, hablaba como si hubiera pasado por mucho—… Enserio, lo echaste todo a perder. No pienses que con solo unas cuantas palabras esto podrá volver a ser como antes. Y si enserio creíste que pudo haber sido así, deberías volver a pensarlo mejor y esta vez con un poco más de cerebro—entonces lo escuché maldecir y supe que había colgado.

Me separé de la pared y fui directo a mi habitación, teniendo sumo cuidado por donde pisaba y me arrodillé en el suelo, saqué la caja que tenía debajo de la cama y con prisa empecé a buscar. Saqué mil papeles, y al divisar lo que llevaba buscando, lo tomé y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Había dudado de muchas cosas en mi vida, tanto de las personas a mi alrededor como de mi mismo, pero justo en ese instante, esas dudas empezaban a desaparecer. Eren era una de ellas. Él vivía. Era apenas un niño mostrando los dientes y las garras a la misma podrida sociedad de siempre. Luchaba como todo adolescente contras sus propias creencias y pensamientos y se dejaba llevar cuando lo creía necesario, solo siendo guiado por su propio instinto.

En cuanto llegué a la cocina, él ya se veía como el mismo Eren. Como si hace unos cuantos minutos no hubiera estado a punto de quebrarse, de venirse abajo y soltar todo ese peso que parecía cargar. Como si estuviera a punto de mostrar hasta la última cicatriz y gritar cada uno de sus miedos. Me tragué cada palabra y lo halé hacia el exterior, no sin antes acomodarle el abrigo, la bufanda y darle un rápido beso.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo.

—¿Y eso fue…?

—Un beso, mocoso. ¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi desastroso novio? —le dije elevando una ceja y tirando de él hacia el interior del auto. Tras cerrar su puerta, caminé hacia mi puesto, entré y encendí el motor.

Soltó una carcajada y se inclinó hacia mí, para darme un beso en la mejilla—Claro que puedes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu novio, menos dejarlo.

Puse el carro en marcha— Entonces espero que eso sea mutuo.

—Te esposaría a mí, si pudiera.

Giré los ojos, y fijé mis ojos en la carretera. Esperaba que la nieve no terminara por dificultarle el camino de vuelta a casa o si no, no sabría qué hacer— No quieres hacerlo. Terminaríamos queriendo matarnos el uno al otro.

—Yo no. En realidad tendría que controlar también el deseo de esposarte a mi cama—dijo suspirando melodramáticamente sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

—Ja… ¿Y luego qué? ¿Dejarme ahí mientras tú te diviertes?

—Me divertiría contigo, claro—murmuró casi pensativamente, —_ ¿Y luego qué? _—Soltó una risita y sentí como me miró— ¿Enserio quieres saber eso?

—No… Olvídalo, mocoso.

—Y luego haría muchas cosas…—susurró, provocando que mi corazón diera un tumbo— Te _haría_ muchas cosas…

—Es suficiente, niño. No quiero saber qué es lo que tu retorcida mente está pensando cada cinco minutos—lo escuché reír.

—No es mi culpa, es la tuya.

Gruñí sin saber cómo responder a eso. Eren parecía estar en el plan de joderme la paciencia, y bueno, no es como si estuviera acostumbrado. Ya había pasado por esto antes, y seguirle el jueguito, nunca terminaba del todo bien. E ignorarlo, solo era una silenciosa rendición.

Para mi buena suerte, logré divisar el bar a una manzana de distancia, por lo que dejé que me molestara todo lo que quisiera.

— ¿…El bar?

Asentí, estacionándome a una distancia prudencial de la entrada. En cuanto apagué el auto, me giré hacia él y de mi chaqueta saqué la pequeña máscara que el mismo me lo había dado el día que había ido a parar al hospital. Se la tendí y el, aun mirándome con extrañeza, la tomó con cuidado.

—Póntela. Estoy seguro de que las cámaras no tardarán en aparecer al ver mi auto—le dije mirando hacia la ventana trasera. Luego volví a ver a Eren, que aun sostenía la máscara entre sus dedos y no dejaba de mirarme con confusión— Apresúrate.

Suspiró, pareciendo detener y acallar hasta el último pensamiento, y se la ubicó sobre los ojos. Entonces levantó la vista y fijo sus ojos en mí, mientras terminaba de acomodársela sobre el rostro. Me sentí algo nervioso, por la mirada que me lanzaba. No por la _forma_ en como lo hacía, sino porque la máscara hacía de él una persona distinta. Si, puede que suene ridículo. Pero justo en ese momento me sentía muy lejos de él, como si estuviera viéndolo a través de un cristal grueso y deslucido.

Le sonreí levemente mientras él me preguntaba si estaba alineado o no. Asentí con la cabeza y le dije que estaba bien.

Tras un momento, ambos salimos del auto y ni bien dimos unos cuantos pasos fuera, nos encontramos con la brisa cada vez más helada de invierno. La nieve aun caí despacio, no era mucho pero si alcanzaba a notarse. Eren me tomó de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los míos, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Sonreí internamente mientras le daba un leve apretón y nos adentrábamos a todo el gentío esperando para por fin poder entrar.

Y como plus extra, al tumulto de gritos y empujones que llegaron al momento que reconocieron al famoso vocalista en medio de toda la entrada.

.

.

.

Di otro sorbo a la bebida fría. Podía ser que afuera estuviera realmente helado pero dentro lo único que se me apetecía era tomar bebidas refrescantes. Me estaba asfixiando por todo el ambiente caluroso, producto de toda la gente bailando como si su vida dependiese de ello. Suspiré elevando la mirada y barriendo nuevamente todo el local en busca de mi mocoso. Pero al no encontrarlo gruñí frustrado. Dejé el vaso sobre la barra, ya casi vacío.

Si, puede que después de todo no haya sido buena idea haber venido. En un principio pensé que podría lograr terminar lo que llevaba pensado desde la tarde, pero a ese paso, lo único que conseguí fue que Eren se viera en la necesidad de escoger y bueno, yo lo ayude _bastante_ en eso. Quise golpear mi cabeza contra la barra de cristal al recordar otra vez como Eren terminó por irse.

No Eren… sino más bien "El caballero enmascarado"

Un grupo de fanáticas no había tardado ni dos minutos en ubicarlo y pedirle autógrafos. Él se había rehusado, diciendo que justo en ese momento estaba en una cita conmigo, y en ningún momento había soltado mi mano. Pero luego la cosa se complicó, y también vinieron unos cuantos "reporteros" y con ellos los putos flashes de las cámaras. Eren en ningún momento había sido descortés, ni mucho menos irrespetuoso. Los que si se pasaron de estúpidos fueron los mismos entrevistadores, que empezaron a hacer preguntas tontas acerca de si pensaba dejar la banda, ya que estaba solo en ese lugar. Y claro… Volviendo a revivir mi supuesto "engaño".

Yo en ese punto del problema ya estaba más que fastidiado. Y terminé por decirle que mejor vaya a hablar con ellos, al tiempo que me soltaba de su mano.

Sí, yo… Como siempre haciéndole las cosas más "fáciles".

Volví a suspirar mientras me giraba nuevamente hacia la pista. Y solo entonces pude respirar. Eren ya estaba de regreso, firmado una que otras manos en el camino, ya que las fanáticas no parecían querer rendirse con tal de conseguir al menos eso. Un rápido autógrafo. Elevé la ceja al momento que observé como uno de los guardias y varios ayudantes del bar pedían a la gente que se calmara. Yo me bajé de la silla y estuve a punto de ir hacia Eren cuando vi por sobre su hombro como Farlan también se unía a la "retención de los fans". Me sorprendió verlo ahí, pero el, al verme, no mostró nada más que una leve sonrisa.

—Levi…—escuché susurrar a alguien cerca de mi oído. Pestañeé saliendo del rápido trance y me concentré en la persona frente a mí.

—…No pensé que fuera a pasar esto—le dije negando despacio con la cabeza— Lo siento.

El me regaló una de sus sonrisas y llevó una de sus manos hacia mi mejilla— No te preocupes. En realidad esto no es nada comparado con lo que tengo que vivir en la gira—me atrajo hacia él y me dio un beso suave— Y además estoy contigo. Así que no importa.

—Aun así… —_siempre_ _estoy trayéndote problemas, _pensé mientras volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia la gente detrás. Ya no parecía la misma batalla de antes, la gente empezaba a dispersarse y a continuar con la fiesta. Aunque aún quedaban algunos quienes veían hacia nosotros con curiosidad.

—Déjalo. Te dije que estaba bien—murmuró deslizando sus manos por mi cintura y luego alzándome. Reprimí un jadeo ante la sorpresa y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Luego volvió a bajarme— Se me ocurrió algo—susurró para luego separare y tras darme un beso en la frente, se volvió a perder entre el gentío. Me quedé de pie un rato ahí, sin poder entender del todo porque había hecho eso, y tras un momento pensándolo, volví a mi silla y me senté.

Estaba algo nervioso. Si bien había estado repasando las palabras justo antes de llamar a Eren y decirle que llegaría temprano a casa, la situación me seguía pareciendo una locura. A mí, en la mayoría de los casos, me gustaba pensar y planear bien las cosas. Y esto simplemente había salido de un momento para otro. Y eso me hacía sentir como pendiendo de un hilo. El hilo en este caso sería el punto centro de la parte racional de mis actos.

Balanceé mis piernas, y ni bien empecé a hacerlo me detuve. Debía calmarme y pensar con tranquilidad o terminaría en medio de una crisis emocional. Enserio.

—¡Hola!— abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz y levante la cabeza rápidamente.

—Pero ¿Qué mierda…?

—Bueno, puede que parezca raro verme solo aquí en este escenario—Eren rió mientras mantenía entre sus brazos una guitarra. Se pasó la pretina por encima de la cabeza y volvió a ver hacia las personas frente a él— Pero enserio necesitaba ver a mi novio. Por lo que vine a visitarlo. Quiero que sepan que justo ahora todo está bien. La banda está prosperando, y mi novio y yo estamos muy, muy enamorados—toda la gente dentro soltaron una cuantas risitas, para luego aplaudir.

Y claro, no podía faltar el imbécil encargado de la iluminación que me hizo el gran favor de alumbrarme con uno de sus putos faroles.

—Si, exacto. Ese mismo—dijo Eren, viéndome y lanzándome un beso. Negué con la cabeza, viéndolo y reprimiendo el deseo de sacarle dedo por la pena por la que me estaba haciendo pasar. Aun así, por más apenado que estuviera en ese momento, no podía evitar que mi corazón comenzara a retumbar con fuerza y mis manos a sudar frío. Lo miré divertido, rogando a todos los cielos que mi cara no estuviera más roja que los semáforos al final de la manzana.

—Bueno, antes que nada quería dejar eso en claro. Y… Además—tocó unos cuantos acordes de su guitarra— Quiero cantarle algo—dijo más como si fuera para él mismo que para la gente que lo veía— ¿Te parece? —levantó la cabeza y fijo la mirada en mí, haciendo que mis sentidos volvieran a encenderse en un parpadeo. Trague con dificultad y me limité a asentir. Casi enseguida los aplausos llenaron el local y con ellos llegó la risita de Eren junto con unos cuantos acordes más de guitarra.

Inhalé todo el aire que pude y me dejé llevar por su voz.

**Fly me to the moon/ **_**Llévame a la luna.**_**  
And let me play amoung the stars/ **_**Y déjame jugar entre las estrellas.  
**_**And let me know what spring is like/ **_**Y déjame saber como es la primavera**_**  
On Jupiter and Mars/**_** En Jupiter y Marte.**_

Cantaba despacio. Sus dedos se movían suaves por las cuerdas, y detonaban un don único sobre las escalas. Parecía saber cada parte de la guitarra como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo. En ningún momento dejó de verme, y yo tampoco me vi en la necesidad de apartar la mirada, más bien era todo lo contrario. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Me quedé hipnotizado viéndolo. Observando a ese Eren, esa faceta de tipo fuerte, del tipo perfecto a ojos ajenos. Del tipo que mantenía una sonrisa hasta para la peor situación, y estaba ahí siempre. Listo para dar una palmada o un abrazo amistoso a quien necesitase…

**In other words hold my hand/ **_**En otras palabras, sostén mi mano.**_**  
In other words, Darling kiss me/ **_**En otras palabras, querido, dame un beso.**_

**And fill my heart with joy/ **_**Y llena mi corazón de alegría**_**  
And let me sing forever more/ **_**Y déjame cantar eternamente.**_**  
****'Cause you are all I've wanted/ **_**Porque tú eres todo lo que podría querer.**_**  
****All I've worshipped and all I've adored/ **_**Todo lo que idolatro y adoro**_**.**

Si bien algo dentro de mí sabía que Eren a pesar de parecer la persona más inocente e infantil del mundo, sus ojos mostraban una historia totalmente distinta. Ahí, muy en el fondo había un ser lastimado. Un Eren que parecía esconderse con vehemencia, incluso de la persona a quien amaba.

Me mordí el labio, intentando tragar ese dolor casi físico que sentí. Yo amaba a Eren, hasta un punto sin retorno y eso me asustaba tanto que deseaba poder escapar, correr… Huir de esos sentimientos. Pero de ahí erradicaba el problema.

_Sencillamente ya no podía hacerlo. _

Por más que se me diera la oportunidad de hacerlo, _no podría._ _No quería_.

**In other words please be true/ **_**En otras palabras, se sincero.**_**  
In other words, In other word/**_**En otras palabras, en otras palabras…**_

**In other words. I love you/ **_**En otras palabras te amo.**_

Le sonreí a lo lejos y terminé por levantarme. Haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcancé para obligarlo a soltar toda esa carga que parecía arrastrar diariamente…

Y no me importaba si también salía lastimado en el intento. No me importa una mierda mientras vea a Eren por fin vivir una vida propia, sin esconderse, sin miedo a como lo verán los demás si llega a equivocarse. Porque después de todo, él también era_ humano_. Un humano capaz de dudar, equivocarse y asimismo aceptar estos mismos errores. Empujé a toda la gente delante de mí haciéndome camino hacia el escenario. Mucha gente me lanzaba miradas de puro odio, pero también hubo quienes me sonreían y se apartaban, facilitándome el paso hacia Eren_**. **_

En cuanto llegué, lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo. Rodearlo, y hacerle saber con ese simple detalle que lo sabía y que quería entender por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero que lamentablemente no lo hacía, porque él y yo éramos personas distintas, con vidas diferentes. Pensamientos, creencias y experiencias completamente aparte. Y que aun así a pesar de todo eso, yo lo amaba y _de verdad_ quería ayudarlo.

Como sea, maldita sea.

Lo sentí algo tenso al principio pero luego de un momento, me alejó un poco, se sacó la guitarra de encima y volvió a rodearme por la cintura— ¿Todo bien?

Asentí, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo y el cariño en su voz— Tenía… Bueno, tenía planeado algo para ti hoy…

—¿Mh? —murmuró cerca de mi oído— ¿Qué cosa?

—Eh… Algo así como ¿un discurso…?—susurré mordiendo mis labios con nerviosismo. Debía calmarme o enserio terminaría vomitando mi corazón por la boca.

—¿Un discurso? —pestañeó confundido, para luego sonreír divertido—¿Me vas a declarar tu amor frente a todo el mundo?

Elevé la ceja al escucharlo. Su tonito me dio a entender que tomó uno de los argumentos que —según el— eran los menos creíbles para usarlo como broma sarcástica de la noche para romper la tensión del ambiente. La cuestión era que se equivocaba ya que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Le sonreí divertido, mientras lo empujaba despacio del pecho hacia un lado.

—Cómo crees, mocoso—murmuré, cruzándome de brazos— Ahora ve, siéntate tranquilamente y escucha.

Eso no hizo más que expandir su sonrisa. Asintió llevando una de sus manos hacia mi mejilla acariciándome, antes de tomar una de las sillas a un lado del escenario, ponerla a unos distancia prudencial de mí y sentarse. Aparentando ser un niño bueno. Le lancé una última mirada, antes de acercarme al micrófono y tomarlo.

Inhalé profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar— Bien… Esta es la segunda vez en la que estoy de pie aquí, pero esta vez quien habla directamente soy yo— deslicé la mirada por todo el lugar y reprimiendo un suspiro frustrante al ver a varios tipos con cámaras apuntando y lanzando flashes. Me obligué a apartar la mirada de ellos y continuar— Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir. Empezando por explicar todo el malentendido que hubo hace un par de días, pero… En realidad quiero aclarar algo más, que para mí, tiene mucha más importancia— tragué con fuerza mientras regresaba a mirar a Eren— Estoy enamorado—solté sin más, sin apartar la vista de él— Enamorado de una persona asombrosa en muchos sentidos. Y sé que muchos de ustedes pensarán que esto no va a durar, que seguramente terminemos en un mes o menos. No estoy asegurando un tiempo límite, sé que uno nunca sabe lo que sucederá ni mucho menos cómo terminará o porque terminará. Pero sí que estoy asegurando una buena batalla para conseguir que funcione.

Suspiré mientras escuchaba varios de los aplausos que dieron antes de volver a calmarse. Mi cabeza aun parecía estar maquinando todo un discurso que soltar pero decirlo todo sería demasiado exagerado… O al menos eso suponía. Fruncí el ceño, mientras miraba de soslayo a Eren.

—Y por último quiero decir gracias… —dije sin apartar la mirada de él— Gracias por tenerme paciencia, por mostrarme la otra cara del amor y siempre tener las palabras indicadas para mi…—tragué con dificultad— Yo también quiero hacer muchas cosas por ti, mi caballero enmascarado—dije sonriendo— Espero y me lo permitas. Y… Ahora—ladeé la cabeza— ¿Vamos a la luna? —pregunté divertido antes de separarme del micrófono.

Nuevamente los aplausos y varios "clicks" de las cámaras se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar. Pero eso dejó de importarme en cuanto fui hacia Eren y mientras él me sonreía pude sentir algo nuevo dentro de mí, —aparte de mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, las ridículas mariposas de mi estómago y la sangre bullendo en mis venas— había algo más que me dejó algo inquieto y pasmado.

Si… Estaba enamorado. Como una mierda que lo estaba.

.

.

.

—Listo—dijo llevando las manos hacia su cintura y suspirando— Creo que no hace falta nada mas, ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño intentando recordar si había dejado algo más dentro de casa. Y al revisar la maleta y las mochilas, negué con la cabeza—No, esta todo completo. Así que será mejor apresurarnos—me estiré y Eren rió, mientras aprovechaba para rodearme por la cintura y acercarme a él. Me dio un beso corto, al cual respondí— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Solo… Estoy feliz—susurró pegando su frente a la mía. Le lancé una mirada divertida.

—Qué raro…—

—Si… Bueno, contigo siempre estoy feliz—volvió a darme uno de sus besos cortos, para luego separarse— Te tendré solo para mí todo el fin de semana— canturreó al tiempo que balanceaba nuestros brazos. Giré los ojos lanzando un suspiro. Si bien había algo en lo que Eren era bueno, era poniendo a prueba mi tolerancia hacia ese tipo de gestos infantiles. Por suerte tantas pruebas en ese sentido terminaron haciéndome un gran favor. Ahora, podía lidiar con mi propia escasa paciencia y podía hasta disfrutar de ellos. O bueno… Al menos vivir con ello.

— ¿Están listos? —preguntó mamá saliendo de casa, sonrió en cuanto nos vio y se acomodó el cabello en una cola de caballo mientras se iba acercando al auto— Espero que sí. Ya que casi es mediodía.

—Estamos listos—respondió Eren cerrando la cajuela del auto.

Regresé a ver a mamá, y ella me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, para luego extender los brazos y darme un abrazo— Cuídate mucho, ¿bien?... —susurró rápidamente, antes de separarse y abrazar también a Eren que pareció decirle algo que la hizo sonreír—A lo primero no y a lo segundo; lo haré, cuidaré del gato. Disfruten mucho y no vayan a solo pasar el tiempo en la habitación… específicamente en la cama…—nos miró a ambos elevando una ceja, y yo no pude hacer más que mirarla molesto.

—Mamá… Entendimos el punto—murmuré asintiendo, al tiempo que Eren reía.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, ambos ya estábamos partiendo hacia Stohess

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya casi parecíamos estar llegando. Levi mantenía la vista fija en la carretera y de vez en cuando cambiaba la estación de música. No podía evitar seguir sus movimientos, intentar leer cada gesto, cada fracción de sus expresiones y maravillarme con el resultado. Levi ya no se veía tenso conmigo, incluso su rostro se veía relajado y sus movimientos eran más sueltos. Recordé entonces como era en el pasado. No se podía decir que llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, apenas eran unos cuantos meses, pero yo había notado el cambio en él.

Si, disfrutaba la forma en cómo se entorpecía cuando hacía algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas o lo avergonzaba. Así parecía ser siempre, pero ahora amaba también la forma en como su actitud, sus gestos y detalles hacia mi eran más abiertos y seguros. Como si ya no temiera pisar dentro de mi espacio, dentro de mi mundo. Me hacía sumamente feliz el verlo ahora más confiado de lo que hacía junto a mí, ver que no parecía tener miedo de expresarse un poco más cuando se trataba de mí.

—¿Levi? —lo llamé.

El regresó a mirarme de soslayo para luego volver a fijar su mirada en la carretera— ¿Mmh?

— ¿Qué tan cerca estamos de llegar?

Bufó girando los ojos— Lo mismo que hace un puto minuto, mocoso.

Hice un mohín mientras tomaba uno de los dulces de la pequeña funda negra. Levi parecía gustarle los dulces aunque no lo pareciera. Bueno o al menos al principio yo pensé que era del tipo "Acerca ese maldito pedazo de glucosa a mí y te pateo". Pero no. Al final terminó por ser muy ávido a ese tipo de gomitas. Agrios y con un toque de dulce a la vez. Tanto que me obligó a tomar dos fundas llenas de ellos cuando se detuvo en una gasolinera.

— ¿Quieres? —pregunté tomando de ellas de un extremo — Ya que eran alargadas y de dos colores distintos —. Se lo acerqué a los labios en cuanto asintió y él lo mordió de unos de los lados para dejarme la otra mitad.

—Adivina que sabor te di.

—Mmmh… —frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras lamía ligeramente sus labios. No pude hacer nada más que morderme la lengua para no decir algún comentario al respecto, que seguramente le parecerá _morboso._ — Limón.

— ¡Si! — dije sonriendo, mientras me metía lo faltante a la boca— Lo mío fue naranja.

—Vaya… Que afortunado—murmuró y yo solté una carcajada.

—No era necesario el sarcasmo—murmuré lamiendo mi labios para saborear los restos dulces que quedaron de la gomita. Eché una ojeada hacia él y lo encontré mirándome también. Le sonreí —Y ahora… ¿Ya llegamos?

Gruño girando los ojos—… ¿Sabes? Puedes bajarte aquí. Por mí no hay ningún puto problema.

Seguí riendo. Sin duda alguna, este sería el mejor fin de semana de toda mi vida.

.

.

.

* * *

***La canción que canta Eren se llama _"Fly me to the moon"_ de Jason Mraz.**

* * *

**Holis(?) *-* **

**¿Cómo están todos? :´3333**

**Vengo con la conti después de bueno… Mucho :´v **

**Me tardé(?) Sorry u-u Pero no olviden que los amo –lanza corazoncitos galletitas gay—(?) No se si existan pero igual *w***

* * *

**Ahora los hermosos reviews 3333**

_**UntouchableBerserk:**_** Awwww gracias *w* Y lo se, como quisiera que mi madre me regalara un gato :cc Muchisisimas gracias por dejar el review –le da galletitas- Y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 33**

_**Ame8910:**_** Ya verás que si. Todo tiene solución en esta vida y Marlene quiere hablar de varias cosas con Eren u.u Gracias Ame por dejar review *-* 3 Y espero que te haya gustado la conti :33 –le da galletitas-**

_**ChibiGoreItaly:**_** jajjajajaja Marlene esta traumada(? xD Espero que te haya gustado la conti :33 –le tira galletitas-**

_**Marilyn: **__**Awwww gr**_**acias linda *w* Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. Ereri es vida *-* Espero que los demás capítulo también te gusten :333 Y que de igual forma con conti- le da galletitas- Gracias por dejar review *-* 3333**

_**RoSibuna:**_** Ro :cccc No sufra ;-; Ya le traje la conti :3 Espero que le haya gustado –le tira corazoncitos gay y donas-(?) :3333 Gracias por dejar review Ro *-***

_**Maria: **_**Aw gracias :333 Espero que la conti te haya gustado *ww* -le da galletitas- Y gracias por dejar review :3333**

* * *

**Mucho amor para ustedes *www* ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Y espero nos volvamos a leer pronto uvu **

_**Enlly**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Es Isa la llama quien los hace sufrir ;-; _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**—RETAZOS****—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empezaba a desesperarme. No es como si no me gustara estar al lado de Levi, eso sería una estupidez. En realidad era todo lo contrario, cada segundo lo sentía importante; pero esto de estar sentado no era lo mío. Por suerte al estar viendo por la ventana, me encontré enseguida con el letrero mediano que decía "Bienvenido a Stohess". Regresé a mirar enseguida a Levi, sintiéndome realmente emocionado, a lo que él solo soltó un bufido aunque muy en el fondo sabía que estaba aliviado de por fin llegar.

—La nieve aquí se ve más blanca…—susurré abriendo la ventana y sacando las manos para sentir leves pinchazos helados en la palma a causa de los pocos copos de nieve que caían en ese instante y la velocidad con la que iba el auto. Sonreí viendo todo a mi alrededor. A pesar de que los autos aun podían pasar ya que no había nevado tan fuerte, me hechizó el ver como todo empezaba a emblanquecer— ¿Ya has visitado este lugar antes, verdad?

—…Si. Mamá solía traerme aquí a visitar a unos parientes—murmuró sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Ahora que lo pensaba el manejaba perfectamente bien; con los ojos siempre fijos en la carretera y los sentidos despiertos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer algún muro enfrente. Incluso a veces lo veía tensarse—Pero no he vuelto aquí desde los quince años…

— ¿No te gustaba?

—Si me gustaba…

— ¿Y ahora no?

—Me da igual este lugar ahora. La nieve… la veía siempre en este lugar y no se en que momento dejé de emocionarme por ella-murmuró mirándome fugazmente. Lo veía algo pensativo lo que me llamó la atención- Fue como una especie de extraño acontecimiento el que nevara en Sina…

—Extraño, asombroso y emocionante acontecimiento…—dije soltando una risa baja mientras volvía la mirada hacia la calle. Veía a varios niños con gorros de colores y abrigos grandes; realmente parecían emocionados, corriendo hacia la sima de una pequeña colina ya blanca por la nieve ligera cayendo. Suspiré apoyándome al borde de la ventana y cerrando los ojos un momento, perdiéndome en los sonidos del automóvil, los gritos y risas del exterior.

No pude evitar pensar en mamá…

Recordé el día en que nos llevó a una pista de patinaje a las afueras de la ciudad. Mikasa, Armin y yo habíamos estado realmente emocionados ya que sería la primera que lo íbamos a hacer. Pero en realidad no había esperado que fuera complicado, simplemente había salido corriendo una vez que me había ajustado los zapatos de patinaje y un vez entré el equilibrio me duró lo suficiente como para soltar un grito ahogado antes de terminar golpeándome la cabeza contra el hielo e ir a parar directo al hospital.

Un mal día… Y a la vez difícil de olvidar. Nunca más volví a uno de esos.

Y mamá me dijo que si practicaba y no me lanzaba a la pista podría lograrlo. Ella era siempre así. No le gustaba que nos rindiéramos con algo, siempre insistía hasta que lo hacíamos y, en efecto, lo lográbamos. Sonreí inconscientemente unos cuantos segundos antes de fruncir levemente el ceño, pensativo. Quería mucho a mamá pero a veces no veía una verdadera razón para sus actos. La sentía lejos ahora, como si fuera una persona distinta e intentara reprimirnos cuando antes nos daba alas. Abrí los ojos.

¿Desde cuándo… mamá hablaba de la familia?

Ella nunca me lo explicó con exactitud. Hablaba de ellos desde que tengo memoria, aunque nunca había puesto la suficiente atención como para cuestionárselo.

"**Hasta que por fin decidieron divorciarse"**

"**Ese hijo suyo solo trae problemas"**

"**¿Cuándo empezará a disciplinar a ese niño?"**

"**Por culpa de ese mocoso rebelde Kushel tuvo todos esos problemas"**

Y últimamente con sus llamados de atención…

"**Es él, hijo… ¿Lo recuerdas?" **

"**Él no es una buena persona, mi niño"**

"**Ten más cuidado"**

"**Tendré a alguien detrás por si llega a suceder algo, ¿bien?"**

Y la peor parte es que no pude negarme. No por Levi. Sino por ella… Por su desesperación, ese rostro lleno de preocupación con el que me lo decía, como si enserio tuviera miedo. Realmente no sabía a qué venía todo eso, pero había sido demasiado insistente con el tema que no pude decirle que no. Y ahora… Empezaba a arrepentirme de no haberme negado. Levi no era tonto, el seguro lo iba a notar, justo en ese instante ya podía ver por el reflejo de la ventana como miraba hacia el espejo retrovisor al carro que nos seguía. Tragué mirándolo también, y enfocando la mirada en el hombre dentro. Caí rápidamente en la cuenta de que eran los hombres que trabajaban para mamá.

Por suerte el tiempo no se alargó más y por fin Levi se desvió hacia una pequeña cabaña cerca de una colina casi cubierta de nieve. Suspiré aliviado antes de regresar a mirarlo nuevamente.

— ¿Llegamos? —pregunté elevando las cejas, intentando olvidar lo que pasó, e intentando olvidar esa sensación de culpabilidad.

¿En qué momento había empezado a mentirme a mí mismo y más aún… A mi Levi?

.

.

.

***_LEVI_* [Pasado] **

.

.

.

La mañana se estaba haciendo fría, a lo lejos aún podía escuchar como la música resonaba dentro de mis oídos y mi ropa olía al humo de cigarrillo. Me sentía realmente cansado, sin fuerzas, como si no me importara el quedarme ahí, en medio de la calle y simplemente cerrar los ojos. Pero no podía. Me dije a mi mismo que debía empezar a dejar esto, todo lo que hacía… Todo lo malo, pero a pesar de ser consciente de ello no lo hacía. Me frustraba.

Una vez que entré, lo hice de forma silenciosa para no tener que dar explicaciones de porque llegaba a esa hora. El pasillo estaba oscuro pero pude ver que la luz de la cocina alumbraba casi toda la sala; lo que me extrañó. Fruncí el ceño mientras me sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba encima de un sofá —así al menos me quitaba un poco el olor a cigarrillo— y continué caminando hacia allí.

—… No me estas entendiendo…—me detuve al escuchar la voz molesta de Kenny resonar dentro, mientras su silueta hacía una sombra en la poca luz que salía por la entrada. Por un momento creí que iba a salir, pero no. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Kushel?... A mí, a Marlene… ¡A toda la jodida familia!

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al notar como poco a poco su voz se hacía cada vez más alta y estuve a punto de entrar a detener esa nueva pelea. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado pero ahora mamá estaba embarazada. ¿Por qué alzaba la voz de esa forma? Y… ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—N-No fue mi intención… Kenny, por el amor de Dios, baja la voz.

— ¡Y una mierda, Kushel!... Levi…—exhaló de forma brusca, y su sombra volvió a moverse y a hacerse más grande, por lo que supuse que estaba acercándose— Él debe saberlo. ¡Debe saber la clase de mujer que tiene como madre!

—No… ¡No, Kenny! Por favor… No se lo digas. N-No tiene por qué enterarse…—la voz de mamá se quebraba, en cada palabra parecía temblar. Mi corazón dio un vuelco doloroso, mientras miraba un punto fijo entre las sombras— Esto fue pasado… Tu criaste a Levi, es tu hijo y esta niña que viene también…-

—… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó pareciendo quebrarse también por dentro. Me apoyé sobre la pared e intenté normalizar mi respiración. Hablaban de un engaño…— ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo siquiera?... Ya habías estado embarazada de Levi en ese entonces. Y dijiste que había sido mi hijo…—tragué con dificultad mientras escuchaba, y me deslicé hasta caer sentado en el piso. No podía ser. Mi padre… era otro hombre, pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Quién?

—Por favor… Lo que pasó con Mark fue un error—susurró mamá. Parecía ya no tener fuerza en su voz y ahora se veía obligada a soltar palabra tras palabra con temor— No se lo digas a Levi. El… Él está a punto de graduarse, no puede desequilibrarse ahora.

Me mordí el labio sintiéndome impotente. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Había sido una traición… Yo no era realmente hijo de quien siempre consideré mi padre; no el mejor padre pero a él siempre lo había tenido presente… Pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. Hubo un lapso largo de tiempo en el que mi papá dejó de hablar y solo se paseaba por la cocina, como un león enjaulado, sin saber que hacer o que decir, y mucho menos como escapar. Pasaron un par de minutos más hasta que volvió a hablar.

— ¿Ella… lo sabe?

— ¿Q-Quién?

—… Marlene.

Fruncí el ceño mirando las sombras con atención. ¿Y que se supone que tenía que ver esa mujer? Si no mal recordaba esa mujer siempre intentó hacerle la vida imposible a mi madre y a mí. Pero ¿Por qué iba a tener que saberlo?

—… N-no…—susurró de manera temblorosa mamá—… ¿Se lo vas a decir?

—No veo porque guardar algo como esto. Y además… ¿Cómo pudo su propio esposo cargar con todo ese cargo de consciencia? Aunque…—bufó pareciendo querer soltar una escaza de gracia— Si tu pudiste no veo porque él no…—

—Tu hermana me trae sin cuidado—alcé la mirada intentando volver a respirar— De todas formas no es como si me importara que lo sepa. Levi es _nuestro_ hijo, no es absolutamente nada para ellos.

—Kushel… Cállate— gruñó para luego soltar un suspiro largo—Levi no es mi hijo.

—Kenny…

—Es hijo de Mark Ackerman… Y de ti…—murmuró volviendo a soltar otra carcajada vacía— Y pensar que Mikasa todo este tiempo fue su media hermana. Venían cada puto fin de semana, Kushel… ¿Cómo no pudiste sentir remordimiento?

—Te dije que fue un error…—dijo, esta vez de una manera más firme, haciendo que voz se vuelva más afilada. Su sombra completa tensándose y poniéndose a la defensiva frente a Kenny— Nunca fue mi intención nada de esto. Pero no me arrepiento de haber tenido a Levi, él es mi hijo y lo amo con todo mi corazón.

.

.

.

***_LEVI_* [Presente]**

.

.

.

No sabía exactamente a qué hora me había terminado por dormir. Eren y yo habíamos bajado las maletas del auto y las habíamos dejado en la habitación, y luego… Bueno, fue como un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso. Nos recostamos y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales, aunque yo las sentí realmente muy importantes. Me puse al tanto de varios retazos de su vida y yo le conté también un par de cosas acerca de la mía. No había sido una conversación para nada tensa y mientras yo hablaba él se limitaba a pasar sus manos por mi cabello, despacio, provocando que mis ojos se cerraran casi al instante.

Todo había estado bien hasta que desperté de repente, sintiendo mi cuerpo helado y el corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. Era una sensación extraña, una opresión inestable que no me agradaba y me hacía sentir desorientado. Regresé a mirar a Eren quien aún dormía tranquilamente a mi lado y me dieron una tremendas ganas de despertarlo y decirle que me abrace. Por más "maduro" que pudiera parecer a veces, aún seguía siendo un niño inquieto cuando dormía. Pero ya me había acostumbrado a ello, aunque no podía evitar a veces terminar por golpearlo con la almohada para que dejara de moverse tanto y solo me abracé de una buena vez.

Pero no iba despertarlo por nada en ese momento. Como —milagrosamente— no estaba siendo apresado por sus brazos o piernas, me levanté despacio y me dirigí a la pequeña lámpara ubicada cerca de la cómoda para encenderlo y buscar la mochila de Eren, se supone que él había guardado las pastillas para el resfriado por mí, por lo que no tardé en encontrarlas. Fui lo más silencioso que pude al salir y dirigirme a la cocina por un vaso de agua. No entendía el porqué de esa sensación. Podía culpar a mi resfriado el hecho de que mi cabeza doliera tanto pero esa fuerte impresión de que había olvidado algo aun persistía.

Fruncí el ceño levemente mientras miraba como el vaso se iba llenando de agua.

¿Qué había soñado? Solté un suspiro y estreché los ojos intentando recordar. Me vi ahí, vi a mamá… Incluso a papá. Tragué duro mientras retazos de la conversación salían a flote de lo profundo de mi mente. Ellos había estado discutiendo… Bueno era algo normal cuando estaban juntos, no iba a negar eso pero… Ese momento no solo parecían razones estúpidas, ellos de verdad hablaban con intensidad, con un sentimiento de rencor, tristeza y decepción…

Pero ¿De qué mierda hablaban? No podía recordar y cada vez que lo intentaba el dolor de cabeza no hacía más que aumentar. Me metí la pastilla a la boca y dejé que fluyera junto con el agua. Solo esperaba que pasara porque no quería pasar todo ese fin de semana viviendo con más pastillas y con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

Una vez que sentí que el dolor de cabeza disminuyó un poco, opté por volver a la habitación e intentar ordenar un poco. Eren se había movido, cosa que no me sorprendió en absoluto y ahora abrazaba la almohada. Suspiré inconscientemente mientras me dirigía a él y lo cubría un poco con el edredón. Casi siempre era así, inquieto, y algo mañoso cuando se trataba de molestarme. Había días en los que también soltaba murmullos al azar, ásperos y otros rápidos e intangibles. Obviamente preguntaba pero nunca obtenía una respuesta ya que al parecer ni siquiera el mismo recordaba.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó de repente, haciéndome soltar un jadeo bajo por la sorpresa. Me sostuvo de la muñeca y me miró de soslayo.

—A la cocina— respondí encogiéndome de hombros mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama y miraba como empezaba a removerse y estirarse como un gato— ¿Durmió bien la bella durmiente?

Asintió medio sentándose sobre la cama, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana con aire divertido— En realidad… ¿No crees que quedaría mejor Blancanieves? —preguntó regalándome una de sus sonrisitas torcidas— En ese caso despertaría después de haber limpiado toda la pequeña choza y me encontraría con un sexy enani…—

—Una letra más y duermes afuera, sobre la jodida nieve, ¿entendiste?

Soltó una risita a lo que yo giré los ojos y me dispuse a levantarme de la cama. Normalmente la gente se despertaba toda molesta, somnolienta y algo torpe, pero Eren parecía ser la excepción a la regla con lo que se refiere a molesto, con lo torpe si podía quedárselo. Justo cuando estaba por ir hacia las maletas escuché que la cama rechinaba levemente y no mucho después sentí como Eren me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y mis pies en unos cuantos segundos dejaban de tocar el piso. Abrí los ojos sorprendido antes de mover la cabeza hacia un lado para poder mirarlo con molestia.

— ¿Es enserio? ¡Bájame! —le dije empujando sus brazos lejos de mí, pero se puede decir que el dolor de mi cabeza no ayudaba exactamente a mi fuerza y bueno… Ya de por sí me dije a mi mismo que estaba perdido al sentir como acercaba sus labios a mi nuca y empezaba a repartir besos cortos por toda mi piel. Me estremecí pero aun así intentaba darle pelea— ¿Por qué eres tan calenturiento? …—

—Ya te dije que no es mi culpa—susurró riendo por lo bajo para después dejarme sobre la cama. Solo entonces pude reaccionar. Fruncí el ceño y tomé rápidamente una de las almohadas cerca para tirárselo a la cara, lo que pareció tomarlo por sorpresa— ¿Quieres matarme? —preguntó tomando la almohada y alzándola del piso— Y con una almohada… No creí que fueras tan sádico—murmuró llevando una mano hacia su pecho, viéndose indignado.

Gruñí bajo antes de acercarme y jalar su mejilla—Es una pena. Y yo creí que eras un poco más astuto. Ahora ¿Qué harás? Ya no puedes escapar de tu asesino— dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo con seriedad aunque muy en el fondo me sintiera divertido y claro también me sentía bastante imbécil al estarle siguiendo el juego.

—Nunca dije que quisiera escapar mi nubecita gris…—

— ¿Nubecita gris?

—…En realidad estoy muy a gusto aquí.

—Ajá… ¿Nubecita gris? —volví a preguntar alzando una ceja. Puede decirse que puedo tolerar sus apelativos cariñosos pero esto…no… Tenía un jodido límite— Lo tomaré como la mayoría de tus bromas… O las ignoraré, solo porque te quiero.

Soltó una carcajada y me tomó de las mejillas para darme un beso. Simplemente cerré los ojos, y entreabrí los labios para poder recibirlo. Lo hizo despacio, con esa paciencia que a veces parecía hacerle falta en este tipo de casos, y con esa suavidad que no faltaba cuando mostraba su lado más cursi. Lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios, y yo solo lo empujé un poco para poder mirar su rostro mejor— ¿Qué…?

—Sabes a pastilla—murmuró alzando una ceja y luego llevando la yema de sus dedos a mi frente— ¿Te sientes mal?

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que el dolor no era para tanto. Sabía que pasaría así que no serviría de mucho decírselo— Me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero ya pasó.

Hizo un mohín con los labios y no pude evitar mirarlo divertido. Lo tomé de la nuca para acercarlo y darle un beso más corto— Puedo prepararte algo caliente… Así tal vez deje de doler…—

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, Eren. Ahora quita esa cara— le dije sentándome y mirando la cama hecha girones. Terminé por levantarme, siendo consciente de que si no arreglaba iba a sentirme aún más inquieto. Aun parecía ser temprano, pero no habíamos tomado el desayuno debido a que salimos de madrugada de la casa y al llegar aquí nos dirigimos a la habitación para poder descansar al menos un par de horas.

Quería llevarlo afuera, ya que aunque no me lo pedía directamente —debido a que de seguro debe pensar que volvería a enfermarme por estar tanto tiempo en el frio—, estaba al tanto de esa emoción brillando en el interior de sus ojos por ver la nieve. Me dediqué a arreglar la cama para poder al menos tener esa ilusión de que la habitación si estaba arreglada, ya que con el poco tiempo que teníamos juntos se iba hiendo a cada segundo, no podría malgastarlo limpiando el lugar… Aunque bueno, no sería prácticamente malgastar, más bien lo tomaría como tiempo provechoso, no tardaríamos, ¿no? Eren ya sabía limpiar bastante bien…-

—Levi…—me llamó Eren de repente, haciendo que mis pensamientos se apartaran de la idea de limpiar. Lo regresé a mirar inquisitivo, mientras acomodaba las almohadas en su lugar. Estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio en una pose que parecía ser relajada pero pude ver que sus hombros se veían algo tensos— Hay… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero no sé si es…Un buen momento.

—Solo pregunta—respondí restándole importancia y estirando el edredón en las esquinas. Eren se acercó a ayudarme desde las esquinas opuestas. Lo miré de soslayo con un deje de curiosidad al verlo inquieto, parecía estar buscando palabras dentro de su mente lo que me extrañó ya que normalmente era bastante directo y no siempre necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, aunque debería hacerlo de vez en cuando.

—Hum… Tú no has pensado en… No sé… ¿Conocer alguna parte del mundo?- preguntó volviendo a su posición "relajada" contra el escritorio. Lo miré unos cuantos segundos antes de negar. No es como si no me diera curiosidad, en realidad hubo un tiempo en el que estuve ahorrando para poder viajar a algún lugar lejos de esa ciudad. No es como si no me gustara el lugar en donde nací… Pero de alguna forma terminé estancándome ese lugar— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… Empecé con la universidad y no he considerado la idea de ir a algún lado— respondí encogiéndome de hombros, terminando con la cama y luego caminando hacia la mochila de Eren; saqué uno de sus abrigos, un par de guantes y una gorra— Lamento si no soy lo suficientemente interesante para un niño hiperactivo que viaja alrededor del mundo…—murmuré con un deje de diversión. Era consciente de que, en sí, lo que dije era cierto. Pero ya era bastante tarde como para tomarlo como una simple broma. Al menos para mí eso ya era un hecho a pesar de que a él le puede parecer algo imposible el dejar de sentir algo por mí. Esperaba inquieto y asustado el momento en el que se aburra y termine por dejarme—Ahora ponte esto, ¿quieres?

Asintió alejando las manos del escritorio para poder tomar las cosas que le pasaba. Eso y mis manos. Lo miré un momento esperando lo que sea que fuera a decir— Entonces aparte de enseñarte a cocinar, te llevaré a conocer el mundo—soltó en un susurró emocionado, antes de acercar su rostro un poco más hacía el mío. Miró mis labios y casi fue inconsciente el mordérmelos… "Casi" — ¿Qué te parece?

—Nada realista— murmuré negando levemente con la cabeza y observando enseguida el atisbo de una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos… Eso es pesimismo. No le veo lo realista.

—Lástima, niño soñador.

—Además no le veo lo imposible. Bueno, un poco complicado pero no imposible. Después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil poder ser enseñarte a cocinar?

Alcé ambas cejas, mirándolo consternado. No siempre veía su calmada seriedad. Esa seriedad en la que a pesar de tener implicada la palabra "seriedad", continuara con ese deje de alegría en los ojos. Por esa misma razón no sabía si eso solo había sido una de sus bromas realmente malas —bueno, al menos para mí lo había sido—.

Tras pasar esa sorpresa inicial, fruncí el ceño y tiré de su mejilla— Escucha, mocoso. No hablaba de eso…—

Soltó una carcajada y dejó un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz, tomándome desprevenido— Pues no veo de qué más hablabas. La única cosa que sentí difícil fue eso.

No me dejó decir nada más. Se separó y comenzó a alistarse sin dejar de sonreír inocente. Como si hace menos de dos minutos no hubiera provocado que mi corazón diera un vuelco y mis mejillas hubieran empezado a calentarse. Gruñí bajo, antes de tomar también mis cosas para empezar a alistarme. Aunque aún sentía su mirada fija en mi espalda… Si no era más abajo…

.

.

.

En el exterior se podía ver claramente cada colina de nieve y aun no podía creer que estuviera jugando con ella. Puede que alguna vez me haya sentido emocionado de ver toda la ciudad brillando por lo blanca que era la nieve, pero ni siquiera recordaba del todo haber sentido algo más allá de molestia. Llegué a un punto en el que ya ni siquiera esperaba ver mi ventana llenándose de pedacitos blanquecinos. Ya ni siquiera me importaba ese mes… Diciembre. Mi cumpleaños… Ya no esperaba absolutamente nada.

Claro, hasta que llegó este mocoso.

—¡Levi! — fruncí el ceño y regresé a mirar hacia un lado, detrás del árbol que me servía como un buen escondite. Bufé divertido al verlo buscar debajo del auto, y al verlo reincorporarse volví a centrar mi cuerpo en el ancho tronco, esperando—…Levi, mi amor…—canturreaba haciéndome girar los ojos. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que al llamarme de esa forma iba a salir de ese lugar? Debe estar loco.

Me agaché lentamente a tomar un poco de nieve en mis manos y empezar a formas una bola mediana con ella. A pesar de que los guantes eran bastante gruesos como para que no entre agua de la nieve derritiéndose, podía sentir como mis dedos estaban lo suficientemente fríos como para molestarme. Me mordí el labio en concentración, prestando atención a los sonidos a mí alrededor. A pesar de que Eren era realmente inquieto y ruidoso cuando se lo proponía, estaba siendo muy silencioso y cauteloso en ese momento. Sorprendente; aunque a mí no me beneficiaba en absoluto.

Estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite cuando escuché algo crujir a mi lado izquierdo. Jadeé asustado y antes siquiera de que pudiera reaccionar, observé como Eren venía corriendo hacia mí con dos esferas de hielo en cada mano y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Gruñí bajito, aunque en realidad hubiera querido maldecir y me di impulso para empezar a correr a algún otro lugar. Podía escuchar claramente como reía y gritaba mi nombre lo que inevitablemente me hizo sonreír.

—Ríndete, Levi. Sabes que te atraparé—dijo alto para que pudiera escucharlo a lo que yo regresé a mirarlo justo cuando lazaba una bola de nieve hacia mí. La esquivé con algo de dificultad al sentir como mis pies resbalaban débilmente contra la superficie de la nieve. Le ofrecí una sonrisa de suficiencia y formé una "L" sobre mi frente, con los dedos.

—Que listo— dije con el mismo tono de voz. No estaba muy lejos, y sentía que poco a poco se iba acercando. Regresé a mirar hacia al frente, esquivando varias ramas sueltas sobre el piso e intentando no caerme. Tenía que haber otro lugar donde pueda esconderme pero al observar con más detenimiento me di cuenta de que lo único que podría hacer era usar el auto como obstáculo entre ambos. Aumenté la velocidad y al sentir como de repente rozaba levemente mi brazo, casi por reflejo lancé la bola que llevaba en la mano, sin siquiera apuntarla del todo bien. Solo pude saber que le llegué al escuchar cómo se quejaba.

Fue entonces que regresé a mirarlo con diversión pero ni siquiera pude llegar a verlo cuando sentí como caía prácticamente sobre mí. Lancé un grito ahogado llevando ambas manos frente a mí para evitar golpearme la cara e instintivamente cerré los ojos esperando el impacto… El cual llegó pero no como yo esperaba.

No sentí nada.

Pero sí que escuché un gemido de dolor debajo de mí. Abrí los ojos confundido y levanté un poco la cabeza, encontrándome en seguida con el cuello de Eren y automáticamente intenté moverme pero sus brazos me tenían aprisionado con fuerza. Suspiré frustrado.

—Eren—lo llamé moviéndome un poco. Estaba más que seguro de que iba ser yo quien diera de lleno en la nieve y luego caería Eren pero al parecer el muy idiota había hecho que las posiciones cambiaran por completo. Y ahora está ahí… ¡Sin contestarme!— No es gracioso, imbécil.

—…

—¡Eren!

—Por un momento creí que si sería gracioso.

Solté el aire contenido de la manera más disimulada posible y me concentré en enviarle toda mi molestia por medio de miradas— ¿Es enserio? Estás loco… Eso fue muy peligroso ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—… Tú fuiste quien lanzó esa bola de nieve, no yo.

— ¿Qué bola?

—La que me llegó justo a la cara.

Ah… Así que había sido eso.

Quise golpear mi frente contra alguna superficie dura. No me sorprendía el haber provocado eso, —mi vida no era precisamente amigable— pero sí que me sorprendía el que a Eren ni siquiera le importe el que se haya golpeado contra la helada fachada y de paso que yo esté encima poniéndole mala cara y regañándolo. Suspiré sintiéndome culpable.

—Lo siento.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de mostrarme una más de sus brillantes sonrisas ladeadas— Esta bien… No dolió—le lancé una mirada y él soltó una risita apenada—…mucho. Pero estoy bien, y tú estás bien—susurró bajando un poco el rostro, a lo que yo alcé un poco más el mío para poder darle ese beso que pedía silenciosamente. De alguna forma ya había aprendido a reconocer cada detalle de sus palabras, y cada gesto de doble sentido. Eran conversaciones silenciosas…— Además no me molesta estar así un poco más—continuó hablando sin separar sus labios de los míos. Arqueé una ceja fingiendo estar indignado al sentir como bajaba una de sus manos hasta por encima de mi trasero y poco a poco iba bajando.

—No te pongas caliente. Alguien podría vernos.

—Pero estamos en medio de la nada—murmuró haciendo un puchero y arrancándome un suspiro entrecortado al sentir el suave apretón— Y de todas formas… No me importaría si nos ven…—llevó los labios hacia mis mejillas, deslizándolos hasta mi cuello y tomando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de mí oreja. Enseguida mi cuerpo se estremeció y mis manos aprisionaron la tela de su abrigo, acercándolo.

—Eren…—jadeé moviendo levemente mis caderas sobre las suyas y perdiéndome en el gruñido que salieron de sus labios— ¿Ya es hora de regresar, no crees?…—

.

.

.

No sabía cómo es que logramos entrar a la casa, sin resbalar o caernos a causa de la nieve. Pero ahí estábamos, besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, y dándonos calor el uno al otro sobre el sofá. Jadeé sobre sus labios cuando sentí como sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por mis muslos, para luego alzarlos, y ubicarlos sobre su cadera. Lo abracé por el cuello y lo pegué más a mi cuerpo. Los abrigos y guantes de alguna forma también habían sido olvidados en la entrada de la puerta y estaba seguro de que más de un cuadro se había caído de su puesto sobre la pared debido a lo fuerte que Eren había cerrado la puerta al entrar.

—Estás helado—suspiré metiendo mis manos por debajo de su delgada camisa y sacándosela por encima de la cabeza.

—Caliéntame—murmuró ayudándome a sacársela y luego llevando sus manos hacia mi pantalón y haciendo lo mismo. Era tanta la necesidad de sentirlo que ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que ambos ya estábamos casi desnudos. Arqueé mi cuerpo contra él mientras, sentía como su mano tomaba mi miembro y empezaba a masturbarme. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, dejando que mis piernas se abran más a su merced.

Y bueno, no quise preguntarme exactamente cómo es que dejaba que mi cuerpo hable por sí mismo. Pero lo estaba haciendo y prefería eso a seguirlo pensando.

O era concentrarme en pensar o concentrarme en no gemir tan fuerte.

—Ven aquí—gruñó bajo sobre mi cuello antes de levantarme, sosteniéndome de la cadera y haciendo que me siente sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas flexionadas a cada lado de su cadera. Solo entonces continuó masturbándome y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que aferrarme a su cuello y lamer sus labios.

El frío en el exterior seguía siendo bastante fuerte y estaba seguro —a juzgar por lo nublado que estaba todo afuera— que no tardaría en haber una tormenta de nieve. Pero en ese mismo momento la única tormenta que me importaba era la que sentía en el corazón y mente. Todo me daba vueltas y cada vez que cerraba los ojos algo parecido a flashbacks pasaban como si se tratara de una película antigua dentro de mi cabeza; haciéndome sentir cada vez más mareado.

Por eso mismo volvía a abrir los ojos con urgencia y me concentraba en el rostro de Eren. En sus labios ligeramente abiertos y sus ojos completamente oscuros que me veían con ese deje de deseo y amor. Aunque algo pareció hacerlo preocupar, y supuse enseguida que era yo el causante.

— ¿Estas bien? —susurró despacio pegando la frente sobre la mía y acariciando mis caderas. Asentí volviendo a devorar sus labios con vehemencia, dejando que mis manos vagaran por toda su espalda; perdiéndome en la textura y deseando dejar de pensar tanto en algo que no tiene sentido.

O al menos en algo que yo no _podía_ poner sentido.

¿Qué era esa especie de… recuerdo?

¿Y por qué no podía terminar de darles un orden coherente?

.

.

.

* * *

**Lo siento muchisisisisisisisisi…..—1000 "si" después—…mo. Me tardé, mas de lo que esperé. Y esta bien si quieren matarme. No se cómo lo harán pero les doy permiso(?) xd **

**Btw, aquí está la conti, y enserio espero que les guste 7u7 —igual le matan porque dejó el lemon a la mitad—. No desesperen bebes; habrá lemon, y ya no me tardaré media vida en actualizar.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos los reviews, favs y follows que dejan al fic. De verdad, los leo cada uno de ellos y me hacen siempre el día, la tarde y la noche.**

**Los amodoro, shiquitas y shiquitos 3 Nos leemos pronto *-***

_**Enlly**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Es Isa la llama quien los hace sufrir ;-;**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**Órdenes—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*El texto escrito en **negrita **y letra _curva_ son _**recuerdos.**_*

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los suspiros eran cada vez más fuertes; salían más entrecortados y rápidos, provocando que el ambiente se volviera más caliente e íntimo. Haciendo que mi propio cuerpo tiemble por el choque de temperaturas aunque no fue mucho después que ese ligero problema pasó a segundo plano, siendo reemplazado por un gemido largo y la necesidad imperiosa de aferrarme a algo.

—Ahh…—jadeé sintiendo la sensación resbaladiza y caliente de su boca y lengua al momento en el que lo metió a su boca. Solo agradecía que enserio no viviera nadie cerca, ya que definitivamente Eren estaba siendo más efusivo de lo que se podía llamar "normal" viniendo de un joven tan calenturiento. Lamía y succionaba, arrancándome gemidos rápidos y uno que otro suspiro, pero nada se comparaba con mirar sus ojos. Era lo suficientemente descarado como para mirarme y sonreírme de lado sin dejar de lamerlo, y lo único que podía hacer era intentar no caer rendido ante sus ojos y las sensaciones que me provocaba.

Menudo mocoso.

—Deja… De mirarme así—murmuré a duras penas, frunciendo el ceño en un intento de parecer amenazante, aunque bueno no estaba precisamente en la mejor _posición _para hacerlo, ya de por sí intentaba no hacer mucho contacto visual pero al final terminaba haciéndolo; como si sus ojos fueran en realidad imanes turquesas.

Eren alzó una ceja y por un momento creí que iba a detenerse como algún gesto de venganza, y estaba más que dispuesto a mirarlo incluso más molesto —cosa que de verdad quería aparentar estarlo— pero no; fue algo un poco distinto a lo que imaginé y tan solo estiró uno de las manos que hace unos cuantos segundos se dedicaba a acariciar la parte interna de mis muslos para llevarlo hacia mi rostro. Me mordí el labio con fuerza en cuanto lo sentí succionar la punta de mi miembro y aprovechó para acariciar mi mejilla con cierta diversión. Enserio lo golpearía si no fuera porque prácticamente me tenía a su merced.

— _**¿Recuerdas al hijo adoptivo de Marlene?**_

—_**El niño que vino hoy con Mikasa—respondí más como una afirmación que como una pregunta en sí; aunque en realidad no me interesaba del todo saber o no de él; no si tenía que ver algo con esa mujer.**_

Abrí los ojos —que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que los tenía cerrados— y volví a mirar a Eren con cierta urgencia. Otra vez estaban volviendo… Esa especie de recuerdos extraños y difusos, pero por más que intentara volver a concentrarme, comenzaban a hacerse más nítidos y de alguna forma me hacían sentir como si yo fuera el que los estuviera obligando a salir. Pero ni siquiera intentaba hacerlo. Solo aparecían…

¿Por qué?

¿Qué era todo eso?

—Eren…—susurré jaloneando los mechones de su cabello y respirando de forma agitada, sin saber exactamente si era debido a esos flashbacks o el hecho de que estaba a punto de llegar—Mmmgh!... Eren… Detente… N-no quiero…correrme—entreabrí la boca esperando tomar más bocanadas de aire y llenar mis pulmones, pero enseguida sentí como sus dedos pasaron de estar sobre mi mejilla hasta mis labios, dejando suaves caricias alrededor de ellos e incitando a que los separe aún más. Me tomó unos cuantos segundos entender que es lo que buscaba y no tardé mucho en sacar levemente mi lengua para empezar a lamerlos.

Enseguida el poco silencio que había, fue totalmente reemplazado por más sonidos pegajosos y húmedos, haciendo que inconscientemente me excitara y esos recuerdos nuevamente desaparecieran del fondo de mi mente. Arqueé el cuerpo buscando incluso más contacto de forma inconsciente y mordiendo sus dedos levemente, sin atreverme a despegar mi mirada de él.

—Mmm Levi…—gruñó bajo antes de lamer una última vez mi miembro y volver a esparcir varios besos húmedos a lo largo de mi torso, abriéndose camino hasta mis labios para empezar a besarme de manera lenta, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Moví mis labios a la par que él y sentí como uno de sus dedos, que me había pedido silenciosamente lamer, empezaba a formar pequeños cirulos alrededor de mi entrada.

—Solo mételo—susurré con la respiración agitada debido al beso pero Eren al escucharme solo sonrió y usando sus propias caderas empezó a abrirse paso a todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que abra mis piernas y lo rodeé con ellas. Solté un suspiro quedo.

Por alguna razón me gustaba tenerlo así. Sentirlo de esa forma…

Sentir la piel de su cintura y cadera sobre la piel interna de mis muslos. De igual forma su pecho contra el mío, chocando despacio cada vez que respirábamos… Me hacían sentir en otro mundo; incluso detalles tan pequeños como esos. Algo que claro, no estaba dispuesto a admitir frente a él pero supongo que con eso le bastaba a Eren, con solo mirarme sentía que leía cada parte de mi con tan solo observar mis ojos. Y era suficientemente transparente como para provocar que su sonrisa se vuelva menos ladeada y más extensa; más cariñosa y gentil.

— ¿Qué quieres que te meta?— preguntó dejando que de sus labios escape una risita, aunque sabía que se estaba conteniendo. Difícilmente Eren puede estar hablando de esa forma tan tranquila y bromeando como si nada, cuando ya tenía esa mirada. Cuando sus manos aparte de estar jugando con mi cuerpo y mis reacciones, también me acariciaban la mejilla.

Pero a este punto sabía que se me haría imposible devolverle la broma de alguna forma. Había estado a punto de correrme y Eren —como el imbécil que suele ser— escuchó y se apartó. Era obvio que en ese mismo instante estaba desesperado y sus dedos prácticamente no estaban ayudando, solo se deslizaban por mi trasero e incluso por los testículos.

—Lo que sea—murmuré con dificultad; apretándolo entre mis piernas, intentando apresurarlo pero solo provoqué otra carcajada ronca en Eren aunque esta vez salió algo más lenta, y sus ojos no hicieron más que opacarse más.

— ¿Lo que sea? —preguntó aun sin dejar de sonreír con ese deje de diversión y lujuria a la vez. Fruncí el ceño comprendiendo que mi selección de palabras no había sido el mejor— No creí que fueras de ese tipo, ¿Te gusta probar cosas nuevas?

—Imbécil…¡Ngh! —gemí en un instante mientras Eren volvía a presionar mis labios contra los suyos y deslizaba dos dedos en mi interior de un solo movimiento. No sabía si sentirme extrañamente sorprendido de que hayan entrado casi sin problema o levemente ofendido.

Quería abrirme a Eren de una forma sentimental… No tan literal.

Solté un suspiro quedo en cuanto los sacó para luego volverlos a meter con fuerza, extenderlos en tijera y moverlos dentro. Casi enseguida la sensación incómoda del principio empezó a disminuir para ser destronado por un ligero cosquilleo placentero; eso hasta que metió el tercero exactamente igual a como lo hicieron los dos primeros. Fuerte y rápido, obligándome a morderme el labio inferior para no empezar a jadear. Lo miré un momento, sabiendo que probablemente una vez que lo haga vuelva a quedar hechizado por sus ojos y esos labios entreabiertos. A diferencia de él, yo intentaba no mirarlo tan fijamente pero terminé por rendirme. Amaba esa expresión. La forma en como me miraba, haciéndome sentir confiado, amado y único…

Me gustaba la forma en como me hacía sentir. No había duda de eso pero de alguna forma eso también me atormentaba. Le había dado todo lo que tenía de manera sentimental.

Si llegaba a dejarme… ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? Iba a quedar completamente vacío.

—Te amo—susurré con esfuerzo; aunque no sabía si se debía al hecho de que tenía que concentrarme para no gemir en cada palabra o por el hecho de decírselo en pleno acto. No le veía cursi… Para nada.

Mierda. Que no se haya escuchado tan cursi.

—Te amo mucho más, mi Levi. Mi hermoso y sexy Levi—sonrió mostrando los dientes y acercándose más a mi rostro para besar mi frente— No tienes idea de cuánto lo hago…—

No, no tenía idea de cuanto lo hacía, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para que no se atreva a dejarme nunca. Por más egoísta que sonara todo eso, pero si… Iba a ser todo lo malditamente egoísta que se me diera la gana porque después de todo era mi mente, y aquí, en este lugar de mi cerebro, todos esos sentimientos iban a estar a salvo.

Intenté devolverle el gesto pero me fue algo imposible porque volvió a retomar el movimiento de sus dedos, presionando, y abriéndolos contras mis paredes internas. Era un total martirio lleno de placer que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Lleve una de mis manos hasta su torso, acariciando cada parte de su piel y su estómago plano aunque pude percibir como parecía estar tomando forma y endureciéndose levemente.

Por favor… No me digan que está empezando a tener músculos.

Si llegaba a tener sus six pack se me iba a ser incluso más difícil alejar a las mujerzuelas, y ya de por sí, era bastante complicado.

Reprimí el deseo de girar los ojos y continué bajando hasta por fin encontrar su miembro, más que despierto y presionando una parte de mi entrada, pero no se lo permití y tan solo lo tomé… Aunque mis dedos no cerraban del todo y seguramente nunca lo harán a ese paso, comencé a bajar hasta la base y así tocar gran parte de sus testículos. Sonreí victorioso aunque jadeante, al escuchar su gruñido ronco seguido de un fuerte apretón de mi trasero. Enarqué una ceja hacia él e inconscientemente aprisioné su labio entre mis dientes mientras continuaba masturbándolo. Podía notar claramente como cada vez se iba excitando más, a juzgar por como sus movimientos cambiaron y se volvían más erráticos en cada estocada de sus dedos, al igual que respiración.

Jugaba con fuego, lo sabía. Pero empezaba a acostumbrarme al tener a un total mocoso hormonado como novio.

—Mmmgh… Alguien está muy ansioso—susurré presionándolo un poco más fuerte y ganándome otro mordisco en la base del cuello. No entendía por qué tan solo no se dignaba a metérmela, siempre parecía querer jugar… No exactamente como un niño, eso estaba más que claro. Moví mis caderas buscando la fricción entre ambos miembros pero inevitablemente provocando que sus dedos se hundieran más en mi interior, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca y mis sentidos se encendieran—¡Eren! Me…Métela—gemí sin poder contenerme más, pero Eren hizo oídos sordos y continuó sacando y metiendo con fuerza sus dedos.

Era desesperante, sentía sus dedos perfectamente en mi interior, los sonidos me aturdían y no podía sellar mis labios debido a los constantes e incontrolables jadeos. Y continuaba metiéndolos con fuerza… Hasta que terminé por correrme. Me aferré a las almohadas cerca, con furor, mientras de mis labios escapaba más de un solo gemido y mis caderas se movían hacia arriba. Eran detalles que por más que quisiera evitar no podría. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba como tal a todo lo que hacía Eren. Suspiré de forma larga, apenas recomponiéndome del orgasmo cuando entonces sentí como sacaba, de repente, sus dedos y estos eran rápidamente reemplazados por algo más grueso y caliente, cosa que no hizo más que alargar el clímax de una forma dolorosa y placentera a la vez. Era simplemente increíble como mi cuerpo desobedecía a las órdenes de mi parte racional y solo vivía a cada cosa, cada detalle…

Era increíble lo acoplado que me sentía con Eren.

—Ahh…Ngh, Dios…—gruñí llevando mis manos a su espalda y sosteniéndome de él al sentir como me levantaba con algo de prisa y volvía a sentarse conmigo encima—Eren… Mmmhg…—apoyé mi frente sobre la suya, mientras llevaba mi mano con urgencia hacia su miembro, al observar como volvía a deslizarse fuera de mí y una vez di con él lo masajeé de arriba abajo, usando el pre semen que salía de la punta, por un momento antes de terminar por meterlo nuevamente—Ahhh…—

Siseó y regresó a mirarme con los ojos brillantes aparte de oscuros, y también movió las caderas a la par que las mías, embistiendo con suavidad. No eran fuertes o duras como lo habían sido sus dedos en un principio. Parecía querer ir despacio pero con un deje deseoso en cada movimiento. Suspiré rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y dándome un impulso más certero, pero tampoco vehemente. Me dedicaba a verlo…

De alguna forma ese ambiente impetuoso y fuerte del principio había desaparecido y ahora simplemente estábamos rodeados de algo más apasionado e íntimo. No teníamos prisas, no había que esconderse o reprimir lo que sentíamos y mucho menos tenía por qué preocuparme de lo que sea que esté por venir. Estaba tan solo con Eren, y sus sonrisas jadeantes, su cabello ligeramente pegado a su frente, sus ojos turquesa… Y todo ese amor en su mirada. ¿Por qué de pensar en cosas negativas?

Ahora la mayoría de las cosas me parecían bastante banales, sin sentido e irreales. Y enserio… Como hubiera querido permanecer de esa manera por el resto de mi vida…

.

.

.

***_Eren_*[Pasado]**

.

.

.

Mi madre Marlene muchas veces solía advertirme de las cosas que no debía hacer. De lo malo que era botar basura en las calles, lo malo de mentir y de robar, lo malo en faltar a los valores básicos para una vida _saludable, _por así decirlo. Puede que siendo adolescente yo no tomara muy en cuenta esas cosas de la manera en la que ella quería.

Mi madre Karla también me había enseñado muchas cosas… Pero ya casi no recordaba nada de sus palabras… Ni siquiera se podía decir que recordaba su rostro. Apenas podía recordar algo realmente relevante de ella y en parte lo agradecía. No sabía si era mejor eso a recordarla y continuar sufriendo por el hecho de que me haya abandonado.

En fin… Mi nueva madre era un poco más estricta, más firme y directa, pero ahora que lo pienso no creo que eso haya servido de mucho ya que los principios de mi adolescencia no habían sido los mejores. Debía aceptarlo. No recuerdo exactamente como había empezado pero fue casi todo un año que había pasado de esa forma.

Prácticamente estábamos a inicios del último año de secundaria y si… En efecto, mi banda ya había estado formada. Reiner, Armin, Mikasa y yo teníamos presentaciones completas y ya no solo era una canción extra en los bares, era algo más grande. Algo que no había dejado de crecer…

Y de la misma forma, de descontrolarse. No habíamos tenido una visión a futuro de lo que sería de nosotros, solo tocábamos y disfrutábamos de todo lo que esa pequeña fama nos ofrecía. Había estado bastante bien, hasta que mamá de alguna forma empezó a cambiar. No recuerdo exactamente como había sucedido. Solo que de la noche a la mañana empezó a comportarse de forma extraña. Más fría e indiferente. Pasó de preguntarnos cómo nos iba en la banda a prohibirnos tocar. Nos empezó a presionar… Empezó a querer quitarnos las alas que parecía defender en un principio.

Muchas veces, tanto Mikasa como yo, intentamos entrar más en detalle. Preguntarle, de manera gentil, ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?, pero no nos decía mucho. Fue cuando de repente también empezaron sus largos viajes de negocios junto con su esposo, Mark. Un hombre que no conocía del todo, a pesar de vivir en la misma casa de Mikasa, casi no solía verlo merodear por ahí. Mikasa se puso bastante triste con todo el asunto pero no tuvo otra opción que no fuera recomponerse y continuar. Después de todo era nuestro último año. Ya éramos grandes, sabíamos cocinar y con la mensualidad que nuestra madre enviaba, sobrellevábamos cada situación hasta que volvieran. Se supone que todo estaba bastante bien pero en realidad… Yo empecé a tener miedo. Miedo a ser abandonado nuevamente, miedo a ver a Mikasa sufrir al ver como su madre se alejaba…

Tenía miedo de muchas cosas.

Y supuse que por esa misma razón empecé a salir con mucha gente, incluso hubo noches en los bares en los que se me daba por aprovechar la entrada gratis que tenía para beber alcohol. Ni siquiera se podía decir que recordaba con claridad mi primera vez, solo que cuando desperté, una chica, que parecía algo mayor para mí, estaba recostada a mi lado, desnuda y con el maquillaje corrido.

Y enserio… Pensé que terminaría ahí pero todo fue complicándose.

Mikasa muchas veces intento ayudarme pero sentía como me iba hundiendo más y más en esa vida… Creo que incluso por eso siento que Ymir me odia. Bueno… No debería tan solo creer, no hay otra razón más que esa para estar seguro de las razones de su odio. Aunque todo era absolutamente comprensible. A nadie le agradaría que un tipo tachado de mujeriego empezara a flirtear con su pequeña, rubia y adorable novia. Puede que no lo entendiera y en ese entonces tan solo me haya dado algo de gracia el asunto, aunque Ymir sí que daba miedo.

Pero eso realmente no fue suficiente para detenerme y en cuestión de días continué haciéndolo…

Pero claro… No entendía cómo es que todo empezó a cambiar en tan solo una noche. Aunque no podría llegar a arrepentirme de absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido. Había visto a muchas mujeres en ese lugar y luego sin una razón aparente mis ojos simplemente se desviaron al tipo de movimientos lentos y mirada letal; aunque esa mirada no haya sido dirigida exactamente a mí. Chocaba con la gente, se veía desorientado y eso enseguida hizo que una parte de mi quisiera ayudarlo. Sentía que lo conocía, que lo había visto pero por la falta de luz no podía ubicarlo, y eso me hizo sentir desesperado… Y por último, él también me miraba, con una lucidez faltante pero parecía también buscar en mi rostro algún rasgo que reconociera... y eso, enseguida me hizo desear bajar y buscarlo por entre el gentío hasta encontrarlo.

Era él… Pero se veía distinto sin esa pálida bata de hospital y los moretones en sus brazos. Sin todas las paredes blancas a su alrededor, sin el fuerte olor a antiséptico y doctores alrededor suyo…

Y por más extraño, excitante y errático que haya sido nuestro primer encuentro directo, difícilmente desearía cambiarlo.

Porque él…

Levi había sido quien había logrado cambiarme a mí… Incluso mucho antes de esa noche.

.

.

.

***_EREN_* [Presente]**

.

.

.

Sentía un peso ligero a mi lado pero a pesar de que no era precisamente una posición cómoda, no me atrevía a moverme ni un solo centímetro. Bueno, o al menos lo intenté. Giré despacio mi cabeza hacia un lado, para encontrarme con la vista de un Levi profundamente dormido. De alguna forma había logrado llevarlo hasta la cama sin despertarlo o quién sabe. Tal vez si estaba despierto pero prefirió dejar que lo cargue.

Sonreí mirándolo unos cuantos segundos antes de extender mi brazo libre para así alcanzar su rostro relajado y tranquilo.

_Qué lindo_.

Lo había visto algo preocupado hace un par de horas, como si estuviera dándole muchas vueltas a algún problema dentro de su cabeza. Le pregunté un par de veces si se encontraba bien pero en todos esos casos lo único que había conseguido al final había sido un asentimiento y palabras confirmándolo. Pero solo eso. Palabras.

Pero continuaba encontrándome con expresiones perdidas en su rostro justo cuando creía que no lo veía. Y volvía a preguntar, insistía e intentaba sacarle esa pequeña información. Pero nada… Aunque, en realidad, puede que haya conseguido hacerlo distraer al menos unas cuantas horas con el juego en la nieve y también haya logrado sacarle esos pensamientos negativos de alguna forma luego. No podía estar seguro.

Me removí un poco, buscando salir de la cama, sin que despierte. Quería que descansara ya que había sido quien había manejado todo el camino hasta aquí. Aunque no fue mucho después que esa idea cambió al ver hacia la ventana y encontrarme con la luz del día completamente nula, al igual que el pequeño reloj sobre a cómoda que indicaba que ya era la una de la mañana; solo entonces reconsideré la idea de hacerlo. No habíamos comido absolutamente nada aparte del _desayuno _que había preparado —comprado— Kushel esa mañana para ambos. Fue apenas una fruta y un bote de yogurt. No teníamos tiempo para otra cosa y sin más habíamos partido; el almuerzo ni hablar, no hemos comido absolutamente nada en casi todo el día, aparte de que Levi se había tomado su medicamento con el estómago vacío…

—Levi…—susurré moviendo despacio mi brazo debajo de su cabeza, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que, en efecto, no sentía del todo mi brazo— Amor…—volví a llamarlo un poco mas alto, esperando que al menos se despierte para lanzarme una de sus tantas miradas de molestia debido a los apelativos. Ya estaba acostumbrado, claro y en parte sabía que muy en el fondo le gustaban.

—¿Mmmh?— lo escuché por fin murmurar, a lo que rápidamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo y dejé un suave beso en su frente. Aun no entendía cómo es que se había permitido permanecer a mi lado y no correr a la ducha después de haber pasado en la nieve más de una hora y luego tener sexo. Volvió a acomodarse, aunque esta vez pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de mi torso y pegó su frente a mi pecho. Un signo claro que me mostraba lo difícil que sería sacarlo de la cama. Sonreí débilmente antes de abrazarlo y apoyar mi mentón sobre su coronilla.

—Te prepararé algo de comer—susurré inhalando el suave aroma del shampoo en los mechones negruzcos desperdigados por encima de la almohada— ¿Qué tal pasta? O si quieres solo un café con tostadas…—

—Eren…—me interrumpió en un solo suspiro, a lo que me detuve y presté atención a lo que decía. Había algo en su voz, en la forma en la que había pronunciado mi nombre, y por más que amara las veces en los que olvidaba ocultar su ligero acento francés como en ese instante, ahora lo sentí distinto. Corto, indeciso pero directo.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté despacio antes de alejarme un poco para poder tomar su rostro y hacer que me mire; pero no obtuve resultado ya que no hizo más que aferrarse aún más a mi cuerpo y suspirar— Levi.

Nunca me arrepentiría de conocer a Levi…

—Tu… Tú fuiste quien rompió la ventana de vecino… Y tú estuviste en ese hospital…—

Pero me di cuenta de que tenía razones suficientes para arrepentirme…

— ¿…P-Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

Y una de ellas era definitivamente haber acatado órdenes de una madre cegada del rencor y la venganza…

—Lo siento, Levi…—

Y principalmente haberle mentido, porque no había algo peor.

Estaba seguro de que no obtendría su perdón y por más desgarradora y dolorosa que sea la idea, tenía que empezar a explicárselo. De algún jodido modo…

.

.

.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, bebés ;-; Pero no desaparecí del todo.**

**Como verán todo se hace más complicado, I know. Pero poco a poco empezarán a entenderse las cosas, pero para los que ya resolvieron el super mega rompecabezas del asunto… Ídolos 7w7 –les da galletitas-**

**Muchísimas gracias por los fav, reviews y follows que le dan al fic. Me hacen feliz *w***

**Espero y pueda actualizar pronto 7u7**

**Nos leemos 333 -tira corazoncitos gay-**

_**Enlly**_


End file.
